Teen Titans These New Years: Part One
by Inkblot24
Summary: The teens reunite with a lost ally and contemplate their returning fears; those fears that can allow their once enemy the Dragon Lord Roku to resurface. Our unlucky leader, Robin of the Titans, is all but surprised once a 'child' is mentioned in the texts to be written on the next pages of our hero's tale. Will our heroes and leader embrace their destined outcome? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

The New Titans ; Presents...

/

Going overboard with the title drama...heh..well! The story thus far still following an exciting return of our heroes!

The Titans are going to be rewinding from the end of the last arc- the beginning will start off with the teens two years later. The team is pumped to start fighting villains that can't mess up their winning streak. So far, only Raven can sense the otherworldly creatures of the spirit world. The dark shadows are still clinging to the current present, she has to bat them away when her leader's back is turned and 'when' he returns.

Starfire has grown closer to her hero though apart,when he returns from studying with the true master in the east, then that will be the time to celebrate. The arc is starting off quick, so try to keep mysterious golden dragon , spirit world prophecy's end, and a few fast forwards into the hero Robin's adult years will be added . The guardians are watching from afar, trying to scope out anything that might,be amiss. So! Without further ado! These New Years begins!

/

The whole world had seen a bend in the following weeks to months ; Stasrfire gazed out a tall windowframe that overlooked the Jump City Harbour. Her eyes were distant and restless as her fingertips traced the invisible threads connecting she and her absent love against the glass.

Robin was far across that blue field- he had promised to come home once his training was completed beside an elderly sensei of sorts. She had saved the hero's leader before..more so to test if his mindset was still by his own making. Starfire fidgeted in her seat by the cill. It was breezy but...her face felt warm as a summer's day just gazing out into the infinite skies. "Robin.."Her heart pattered through her ears as if he were right there beside her..He was not, and this made her fluster for some reason without her ability to stop it. They had not been together in more than one whole year! Cyborg had talked via network computer. They were not to set foot inside the dojo at any time during the young off duty Titan's training. Beastboy had rekindled a relationship; just as goodf friends, with newly reinstated Titan Geomancer, Tara Markov . She was close like Beastboy to graduating her last year of high school in Jump City where she'd been with her makeshift family..Well, they had adopted her, she had no family due to a dangerous past aparently with Slade involved in it's collapse. Her heart had been broken by that outburst. The others were just relieved that the geomancer hero was happy with her new, and in control life. A good friend had helped her to build confidence in using her newest form of earth moving powers. The sorcerer of the otherworlders of the Spirit Realm was a good ally of the Titans once as well. During a great calamity on the plane unseen by mortals, the team had witnessed first hand it's effects onto their own time and space. The empath of dark magics had brought the topic up that she did not want her teammates to forget the catastrophy to the point of becoming powerless again. They needed that sort of self awareness between them, to prevent another ' happening' as one deity had put it. The ones of higher order were divided due to the intervention of another world governing fate. Time stood still there while the Titans' ages moved along smoothly to match their times. The earth was more of less safe from apocalyptic doom. The heroes had fought off a very strong enemy Raven claimed had killed his own child last born to bring about an 'end to end all ends'. The whole of the theory had been; the lost son had not been wandering around as a tangible force between the planes..He was a lost spirit looking for a way to the other side, and regretted it so badly that terrible demonic creatures had taken advantage of the spirit son's darkest fears.

The entire end had been the teens returning without the one person they had sworn to protect. Now, he was faring far better; he seemed wide awake during a ring each time his team called to exchange events weekly. The Tamaran red head shook her own with a small grin. "I will be stronger, Robin is also doing his very best for his friends." She nodded by this and head down the hall to the living room. The boys ; Bb and Cyborg, were taking five with a Gamestation showdown beatdown session in front of the big plasma screen. The graphics had improved over a few years of trial and error. Starfire peered over to see what game they had chosen to face off in. "Friends! May I ask what you are doing the 'showing off' of this time? The design is most cheerful. The lights on the screen have always been this..." She trailed off when no answer was recieved. It had sounded like a lousy comment anyway. Eighteen was a bummer . Beastboy was seventeen as were she and Robin...However, Raven and Cyborg stood as seniors of the division and the most qualified stand - ins during their leader's absence . The red haired princess sighed heavily and decided moping would solve nothing in the end . Her garden of exotic flowering specimen was readying to burst forth with more color than autumn's cascade of falling leaves. "That would be wonderous!" She squeeled happily as the thought of fresh cut flowers atop a breakfast ta...ble...

Again she moaned pitifully over her dear hero's seperation !

"I..will not forget- Yet Robin and my dear friends have indeed warned over 'dwelling ' for too long!" Her fists pumped , the alien daughter of royalty stomped off to tend to her duties. She had done all she could among the criminal cases with her team. The entire day had been uneventfully drab and almost too peaceful!

"That would be what my team would not allow...we enjoy 'living in the perfect harmony'...I shouldnottellmyselfanymorebadwillbee! Grrrr!" Her eyes drooped and with a yawn, the princess realized she did not want to stay put. The whole of her city had been under the wraps an no sirens had blared to alert of dangerous happenings all day .

Moments after the alien teen had soothed herself ,

Raven had waltzed in from behind sliding doors with a large book in her arms. Starfire's mood brightened , thinking that the Azarathian teen might bond with her in Robin's leave of absence!

She waved and float off towards the heroic witch. Though, her speed meter was a bit, off . She was going to crash into her team's mechanical big bro without stopping!

"Whaaa! Star! I was gonna fall, you gotta be careful indoors girl friend- ya dig?" He lectured her a bit then set off back to the garage where he'd been making modifications on the T- Car.

Raven shrugged and simply smiled away the awkwardness, though, it was more of a smirk due to her own social cues being a bit difficult to adjust at times. "You alright? Robin..I mean, I know your face is beat red for another reason..Kori..If you want to talk, I will listen...I just have to do some cleaning in my room before I can invite you inside." The gasp of the pop princess was a joyous one as she hugged her dear' friend happening to be a girl' tightly into her own gasping fit.

"Oooh! Thankyouthankyou Raven! I will wash up while you do the cleaning of deep..I mean..deep cleaning regimine...heh!"

Her face was clearer now of the irritable fluster as she dashed back to her own dwelling , now her day had gotten somewhere interesting! All by a simple mistake however...

Her pace slowed as she tried to hold back a sob. It worked until the alarm started to blare without warning within her team's base of operations.

"Titans! Gotta get up and head out. Duty calls, in or out?"

Cyborg set through to the units each teammember possessed. The red and green buttons were pressed in unision. The time to fly was now. The city could no longer remain peaceful- not until the Titans of Jump City shook it to it's core in a new light. Heroic acts sure were unpresidented at times. Her feet lifted as Star dove after her team. This was a wake up for the newly made bunch.

Only, Their fifth member was far away, across the sea and unable to see their strength and how it had flourished without him by their side.

/

The New Titans Presents...

These New Years; Chapter 1: Far Away Across The Ocean Leading Back To You; A Ghostly Reflection In The Mirror Gazes Back.

/

The heroes had returned to the pier docks as the report had given the location out too easily to not be a trap. Bb sniffed the area below and above for traces of any scents prior to their arrival. It was quiet and Raven even had goosebumps from the odd feeling of being watched. Her energies fanned out , keeping her teammates away from the progressive shadows that were still active . Even after the saving of other worlds, the heroic four and one more had been busy. Tara had rejoined only if she had the call - when she wasn't studying or going to take exams for college. The Titans East had been supportive as well, keeping things steady with NINA . An android with similar standards to Cyborg. As if she were a real human in army garb with a bazooka! The young miss had grown older than Starfire and Beastboy since their last meeting . Astarte of course, could not age but had to endure the years of the new era with eyes fully aware and others inside the ranks a bit skeptical of her arrival.

The two had been back up when dealing with officials of both Eternal and Celestial branches. Cy held his ground when a scurry made the green changeling bolt after into a fast paced pursuit.

He was running with his cheetah form, hoping to grab hold of the mysterious intruder . The thing jumped by a pool of water and made splash after splash to confuse the morpher as in the game 'whack a mole'. Bb's big cat eyes darted side to side as his vision started to ease and sway by the dizzying attempt.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven took over as the small tremor she'd caused made the invisible vermin panic and scurry into the shadows. The one to return from them, made the empath's stomach turn.

"Spead out! Stop that thing from leaving the cover!" Raven darted her eyes when she'd heard the cry of battle from another. Like clockwork, the heroes made for the plan and forced the rat to reveal itself- the apparent bystander holding it had fled in a hurry , leaving the creature defendseless and afraid. The rat's squeak sounded just like a squeeling hog as the river runner beared larger fangs on it's own at the teens. "Whoa! It's a mutant sewer rat!" The hero changeling scratched his head when the thing fell suddenly into a heap and lay unconscious on the cold wet ground. It had..croaked?...

"That? That was for being with pest control? Dude! That thing was-

"It was very ugly..yet...did it did not deserve such a fate ?" The Tamaran Titan cocked her head in confusion at the dead lab rat. It had many features more alien than rat!

"Quick question? Who made the call in about the escaped science experiment?"

The teens jumped by the voice from before sounding in the background, but much louder and closer than during the alert earlier.

"That's .."

"Oh...wow.."

Starfire did not know what to say once the tactician behind them came from the sidelines into the limelight.

"Hey Titans, miss me?"

The Tamaran jumped for joy as her tears finally shed for that fatefull reunion.

"Robiiin!" Her heart pounded as the hero leader smiled that smile she had always found a comfort.

The Titans were finally together again! It was a great day as the heroes exchanged stories of events different worlds away.

/

"That was..a really long trip man! Why didn't you tell us you were headin' home after a year and a half?" Cyborg walked beside his leader still not officially settled back into his role.

"I was sure that the True master might keep me there longer- but when I did my best to get to know what it was I had forgotten while under that influence , everything started to feel as if I'd only be there for one year at the most.." Raven raised a brow in question. "You said, she wasn't sure if you'd be ready to leave the dojo. Were you on good behavior at least? She was there, but we weren't. We thought you'd decided to stay! Of course, the one who took it the hardest. .was..." She rubbed the back of her neck with a sigh. "Talk to Starfire. I am worried she's been taking the whole 'starting a family ' too seriously ..." The Titan male was unable to turn from his own embarrassing blush as the empath had tried to make the discussion as censored as possible. But, prophecies had to do with hidden agenda. The truth was that the spirit that had taken over their leader had known deeply the other reincarnate inside Starfire's consciousness at the time . Neither remained, but the future had foretold a baby that would revive the coming of a new threat. Eternity was a real downer as she tried to hide her own emotions deep way away in that line of duty.

"We still have years! There is no set time for all...of those predictions! Does...Kori really have that much set on...-

The teen hero shook his head and stomped off to hide the recollection of fate. Raven levitated towards him with her eyes wide open. " Robin...the whole thing has not happened, what the gods and guardians meant is that it's the child..whether it ever happened then, we still know that it's unclear of who the child will be!" Her feet hit the ground once he stood to face her again. "Just..keep Kori from doing anything...Me too...It's been weird Rae...I keep feeling as if I can't escape..." The empath's eyes turned to sympathize with her leader who had gone through possession and back.

"We can still be Titans." He stood tall again and tried to smear away his flush. "Whatever it takes, no one else can decide that."

Her mind felt at ease by his thoughts let out into the open. Yet a pep talk wasn't all that they'd need to return as the five crime fighting heroic teenagers the had been before shedding ideals into another world. It would take some serious butt kicking to knock them out of their funks. They were more or less, unaverage. But, that came with being a hero; you had to have some reason for wanting to fight the 'forces of evil'.

/

That night, it had been just as lax as their afternoon earlier on. The Titans had gone out for pizza as the heroes everyone in Jump City admired gave autographs to tourists and passerby on the way. The best place was a joint close by and by a busy intersection with tons to do and see. "What do you think the cat is up to?" Robin suddenly asked Cy from their seats, waiting to have a hot bite of food before the question made him freeze up solid.

"Cat?..You mean Vee? Oh ,he and Nina have been hangin' in as Shoji and Nina's been off as a bodyguard for foreign diplomats." The big bro looked up as he tried to remember. "She's my age now apparently , has a ton of firepower- Vee is funding some stuff overseas, Cat said that we can worry less and go ba-

"So, he hasn't left earth yet." Robin nodded and picked up a slice with heavy cheeses. "Good to know he still is watching over us...I thought we could be trusted.." The bite was more like a tear as the teen finished his comment about the incog guardian who had a human form looking over the Titans' exploits.

"Chillax! We aren't getting any hatemail, and it's been less busy without you bro!" Bb nibbled on a vegan slice that the parlor had just listed last week. "You are worrying waay too much . The cat is out of our hair. We don't owe him our lives. But..."

The changeling forced himself to end his ramble once the discussion had taken hold of the sorceress's attention across from his seat. "No talk of any guardians, magic, or doomsday! I am getting a migraine ...all's been quiet ' fearless leader'. And yeah, you worry even after recooping in a secluded mountain village. Just drop the subject..." She grunted as her pain worsened ; though not from the antagonistic behavior of her leader and his team's youngest. "Sorry...I never did get to patch anything up with...you're right. None of that matters right now. Sorry Beastboy. You can drop the puppy dog act. I wasn't angry with you guys...just...a bit nervous that the cat is still walking among us."

Starfire ate her pizza and mustard topping in a far area away from that cheeky grin. He wasn't acting at all like the Robin that was supposed to be cured...was the true master of the far east successful? Her head ached as the slice fell from her grip to ground with a slap*. Robin's eyes darted away from conversaion , his smile had faded to a deep fear of his friend onceher own eyes had almost shut tight.. she had her hands covering her stomache spralled onto the floor in a fit!

Raven instantly grabbed the teen along with the four more, the goth's pulsing skull had allowed the shadows to flow and ebb around her subconscious. The witch forced the creatures from within her mind back in angered attempts, her toes froze as she found herself somewhere frigid and unfeeling. Out of the cover of fog and mist the largest shadow walked as a human, it did not flow along as a ghoul with the others. The teen almost cried out until an old enigmatic being in the form of a dark wolf jumped out from behind. ~Lady! I will spare none of your enemies! Let this be known! Shadows, disperse!~ The blast was of a powerful magic that was age old behind the young wolf's guise. ~Stay strong, you mustn't let the lost follow you to earth. The-

~ Wolf...you were the familiar that was with Rokuro back in...why should we trust you? This is crazy, the one that we fought...what were those shadows?~ She gasped and clutched her chest with a laboured breadth. The wolf was close to her now, so much so that she saw it's eyes reflect back into her own two . They were of a violet sight. The wolf, wasn't a real one...not that she could sense of his heavy presence.

~Have the bravery to become the comrade's anchor. The knowledge we seers carry can cause imbalance and tragedy, you have the right to fix it. As well as the ones chosen to break the cycle..~Raven blinked as the miasma started to wave as a brisk whipping wind around the two within the space of her subconscious. ~Tell me...you never gave me your name...~

The wolf bobbed it's head in understanding. ~ Then I shall share it, as to honor our trust in one another. My name is Kyrios. I lived at the feet of Ravenna Astrios of her sect .I also know of the living priestess of Reia's descent. I was the one who helped cast out Hanumon's darkness by leaving for him to wander, and one day...face his demons. ~Raven's senses froze up...

~Ravenna..?...You were her ..ally? I ...I bearly met her and...she isn't still inside...Unless the prophecy's message is beginning all over!~ The nod from the wolf had the empath gasping harder within the miasma infected mind outside her own making matters worse. ~You should leave this realm covered by the darkness ,that I will gladly force the shadows from your sights.~ It was polite enough...

~I...cough!*...My friends...are they...why is this happening! ?..cough! Gah!...*~

The wolf brushed the Azarathian's shoulder to send her home by projection. Leave! The demons will not have their way on this day! I am expecting you to free the chosen from the cycle. You and I will meet another time. Be strong for another day!~

~ Wh...Kyrios! Kyrios!~ Her eyes fell shut as the sorceress awoke next inside the med bay of Titan's tower. She, was the one resting alongside Starfire!

Her face dripped an anguish not felt since Malchior's loss...it felt unnatural to be so attached to daemon and spirit without a clear head. Her skull had slightly felt less of the pressure of the unease by those , shadows. Were they waiting for her guard to weaken all along? The one walking on two legs..it had drained her mentally of her strength. What was it's intention, rather; why did she feel like that wasn't their first meeting...

"Rae! That collapse was contagious! You ok?" Cy brought a hand out to her shouder reassuringly. "I...just felt tired. We've been on our guard..but , my mind wandered and .." She looked around to be sure no one was listening in. "We have to discuss this with someone who will get what I'm trying to explain. Find me in an hour, then I can explain my part..we may have to bring in an old friend..."

Cyborg blinked towards the Titan with a look , perplexed as to whether this were a plan of invitation or going into a panic over something...strange.

"Course Rae, gotch' a . You want me to keep quiet , or...is Rob gonna be ok tagging along? Bb should be fine. He's not too upset cause Tara has kept him steady over the last incident." The witch had been colder in that dangerous realm, but felt her body warming by the setting sun's rays bit by it asshe relaxed into her ward's bed pillow with a sigh. "You can ask, but say that it's important he at least sits in. No obligation ..but it would be appreciated." The cybernetic hero shrugged , he did know that Raven worried just as much as their spikey headed leader- if not worse during a dangerous mission.

"Got it, lemme see what the walking grass stain is up to." He gave her a wave and head off. Star had been sleeping, but the whole incident had left the teen on his toes. She's been eating right...unless possible anemia? That was impossible for a warrior , with the stomach of ten! He shook his head once out the door. "Cyborgo...had better keep it cool. Rob should be told last...I hope Rae is ok..."

Biting the bullet, the Titan walked off to locate a certain hero that would come running- as long as Tara were safe, he could spare an ear. At least, Cy wanted to believe it that way..

/

The three had left Robin to look after their still unconscious teammate. He would get to listen in once the connection had been altered; they would not be contacting a mortal in this case. Shadow beings belonged to other realms under lock and key. The space time guarding forces were relatively helpful when a disturbance was reported on time. Tardiness was a problem for higher deity who reported to those of their division. They liked presentable and punctual over all instead of messy , drooling, and anxious hearted humans. To the spirits it defined not being strong enough, eventually with the will to suffer leaving darkness to consume the unworthy souls they questioned .

The order ranking led as-

Underworld then material plane, (earthen or mortal), spirit realm ( plane), Eternal , and lastly- Celestial and Ethereal planes dictating order over all. One more had been confirmed by the distraction within the Eternal world's court room; A branch well above known as Universal. It had been of a greater state than the Ethereal sect of yester year . Raven knew her leader was unimpressed as to how they had gotten into troubleed waters, as guppies swimming among powerful guardians within the roarimg tides.

He did not want Shoji to lose the Titans' trust, but he did not want the cat's protection to stun the team into submission. They had built walls instead of bridges after having separated from the elemental warriors' aid.

"We got together , to talk about something confidential, an' B! You had better _not_ say anything that leaves this room to Tara; or the two love birds. Got that ? Rob is gonna know, but right now, it's only an assumption of what went on at the docks." The green teen made a zzip* motion of his lips and soluted his older bro with a nod. "Yessir! I shall remain mum from the Titan's leader sir!" He laughed a bit but hushed to sit adjacent to the empath. Her eyes scanned the room one last time. "The contact, was someone who knows everything." The cybernetic teen's eyes widened , the changeling just stood with his mouth agape. "Seriously? Who knows our identities!? Dude! This is soo unfair! I have to watch my-

"Hey!" The morpher crossed his arms and rolled his eyes when he'd been nudged too strongly by the goth. "Cool it. I wasn't finished." She flashed back over to the third in command. "He...is actually someone we met, or I met, in the world of spirit...when Starfire passed out, I thought something had been off. The shadows have been fighting to break the barriers I've set up. Right before, we fought the rat...something had been beside it ; the thing was not human, but it was also powerful with a dark aura. I thought that another monster was going to attack. Thankfully..Robin saw it's sillouhouette in time. Why? No idea. The thought that he can still see those monsters...is either because they want us to see, or Robin is not fully able to forget.." Her eyes cast down to the text by her side to summon the wolf. "I am going to attempt a spell; it will bring the one who may have the answer into our world-

"But you said you barely met!" Cy protested openly that the spirit could be a devious traitor if not identified first. "Whatever he said, you gotta not let him lead you, he's the one giving us the answers. Be careful Raven. Don't wanna see you hurt like Mal-

She sniffed at the thought in annoyance. "You forget, he was only here to assist us in stopping the dragon. Then, he was given the task of guarding our fates as a spectre...if he ever comes back, it will kill him." She shook her head and sighed. "He wasn't able to exist here, it made him crazy and weak...he had to tell us he was fine..or he wouldn't be able to reclaim his honor by saving us." The two heroes across from her violet gaze nodded and Beastboy decided to lighten the mood when he saw his friend so heartbroken...

"You think he can hear if you tell him that he wasn't strong? Maybe he'll get angry and try to find a way back- without getting clobbered by all the crazies that wanna stop us." Bb scratched his chin and grinned . "You know he was crushing on you big time! He should get his butt back to say sorry!" The green teen cried out as Raven's projection arm slapped him silly from his seat. "Agh! Ok ok...Didn't want him to think he was completely off the hook. That stud left us flat! And now, we have to save the world again!" The empath knew her teammate was speaking clear enough to tell his patience was thin as silk thread . "So, Rae. Call up this new guy, see if he at least will let us meet in person or something." The witch got ready to cast after composing her emotions back into a mass of anxieties.

~ The howling caverns of hades shall not dwell within...The man shall walk beside beast and thrive...I call upon a shaman ! A seer of hidden knowledge! I call upon Kyrios! The spirit that shall walk among shadows! Dwell within thy realm! Awaken!~

"Azarath ...Metrion...Zinthos! Asterion Mortix!" The words made her bite her lip painfully. Malchior had taught her that mantra. She wondered if Beastboy had been right about the wizard prince hearing her fully express his teachings with pride in her voice. If that could be, she would wait, in any way, shape , or form, he might just hear her cry out.

The wisps of smoke retained their shape to soon form the body of a man with violet eyes and raven wing coloured hair. His age was older than 17 or 18 years, but his complexion was not what she expected it to be .

"W-wolf?...You aren't -

"Where...Where is Kyrios! You are not the one I summoned-

"Calm yourself malady..." The wolf's soft whisper made her feel light on her two feet. Who was this mysterious warrior?

/

"You..dude! That guy is not the wolf?...then ...who the heck are you?" The green changeling looked up to the tall fellow with ears just like his own . Shaped as moons not yet full he pointed with his fingers shaking in surprise.

The sir cleared his throat with a quick cough. "How rude! I am just as you say..the appearance is not of my shapeshifter body . The reincarnate of Ravenna is much more powerful than I had realized. Her magic brought me to form as my fae folk self." The teen goth gasped when she'd heard of the elven clan's- Malchior had mentioned that world of faire beings!

"Sorry...by...any chance, would you know about a kingdom of Knoll?" The teen flustered over his height with a blush. He was very handsome..as if of royal descent!

"Why...it was beside my home realm, no more than a fortnight by carriage alone. Ravenna was once at war with the Kingdom's temporary ruler before my father's consort had been lost to us all. Young Malchior,was no more than a tot- I was six years at the time. The red lord was a terrible jailer... The dragon that bound you comrade was intent on breaking our world apart, the Lady Maeve was unwell, she lasted only until the dragon had fully absorbed my king of Knoll. Ravenna was the youngest prophetess and priestess of her rite. She was visiting our small city state fkr peaceful negotiations to be made at the age of five. A true prodigy. You; Mistress Roth, were reborn by time's alteration as the same prophetess- rather by the dragon's doing..he hated to spar alone, but the thrill he wished for, was his own undoing.. Mind my thoughts of you having been her during our chat earlier. It was uncalled for, truly. The one who was held prisoner, was the last prince after myself years later, my half brother Malchior of Knoll had been chosen due to the dragon's intervention - he had coerced the Princess of our Knoll to lead him inside our walls...Malchior and I did not share the same mum, but our father was of the same blood . I apologise for my half brother's lost effort...he still is alive however ! The guardians have him as a surveyer within a city north of the place where you shall meet. As a seer unlike Cecilia Daia, I can see the future until there is no more to take in. It was perfect timing that I had reclaimed my memories at just the right moment...but by then, my brother's disappearance was imminent. He was far from predictable before- So I used his essence left in this world to find his 'once' charges."

The oldest Titan blinked with the his jaw hanging slack. "Ahhh...that all was why you wanted our teammate to contact you? Is this gonna alter our time? How come you know so much?" The teen pointed accusingly towards the elven knight in dark shades. His hair fell slightly over his violet eyes to form more shadows to hide behind. "I did contact her, but as a replacement guide in my brother's absence. Please accept my deepest regrets. Ravenna..in truth...my brother and I were loyal to Lady Ravenna's cause, our want for liberation led us to your world where you now share her existance. We , were rebels that were led to victory by her praises and predictions. Without Ravenna's foresight along with mine to aid it's function, we would have never located the desert lands to defeat Roku, in which discord was about to tear away our order by it's might." The teen empath nodded and understood. "The desert was the subconscious of the dragon's . It was a link to his past as a djinn's child." She remembered the dragon beconning the teens to find their hero through the time line. As if waiting for the chosen to unmask his plans.

"You...then the dragon was really messed up! He made a real live alice in wonderland syndrome happen!" The robotic hero rubbed the back of his neck and frowned. "Roku...was really just - then what about the kid? Rokou was never found...neither was the girl Roko." He remembered that the few selves had escaped during Cecilia and Queen Aria's concert 'festa'.

"They were able to get away...but the brats were a big part of the king, his son was hurt a lot cause the two sided with..." He ended there. The selves were missing . That was enough to know anything could take place ...too soon for explaination.

/

Beastboy shuffled over to the tall elven warrior with a nervous grin on his face. "Sooo, you wanted Rae to let you take over the wizard Mal's job? Are you ok with that Raven? He is just coming up to you- it's practically -

"The future will still remain, your present day will not be altered- as long as I am given a purpose...that would serve as recognition that my bro-

Raven put up her palm to signal the dark eyed sibling to pause; the decision...was to allow this faire being...as heir newest ally..

"That will include some thought. My team and I will decide. But for now...Kyrios- you have to stay out of the sight. Any dangerous creatures will find out...even the guardians are still uncertain that we still mean to let them work around us ,without distraction." She turned back to the older male and shrugged off her feelings of insecurity. "When we call you, then our...teammate can be told of your relation with our ally Malchior." The older folk let out a sigh, knowing that his dear relative had indeed had the heroes wary of his appearance beore finally bonding as a powerful helping hand. The prince sniffed at the glance the green hero had given. His old friend Garth was present beside the changeling. No wonder he'd been driven to this world !...

"That is what you desire...then I shall not question. Call me from my slumber astrally whence you decide if I am worthy of the title : mate. I shall await your reply...malady.." With a swish* of forbidden mists, the strange character had vanished into thin air before the heroes.

/

Raven walked back outside with a heaving sigh*. That had...been hardest of all; especially when Malchior and Wiz no longer were by the Titans' aid. She swirved down and arounda corner toreturn to the main room overlooking the setting sun. The teen leader Robin , was standing looking before she had seen him. "How's Starfire." Raven asked while trying not to aggrivate her teammate . He had fists to his sides which unfurled as he let out a sigh...it was more groan by the sound of his agony...she must have been more than important enough for her leader to react as a worried lover ..

"Kori...I am not alright with this prophecy Rae-

"Robin.." She hushed him this time with his own name spoken softly. "That...was not from the power of the beings we fought...you should know...I think...Star...Kori...she was pining to see you! It had nothing to do with-

"Then why..." His fists shook as they clenched against his sides painfully. His masked eyes contorted in such fury beneath the calm. "Why is she saying she wants me here!? That isn't just ...she isn't that blind to throw herself into danger...not at me ..not unless she had reason! As if she is...-

"Stop." The empath warned her hero to listen. "Starfire is uncomfortable with the changes; we all were expecting you to stay longer actually. But you came home, which means the true master gave you a 'what for'? I don't buy it." She shook her head, containing her disappointment with a sore lip. "You returned, but not to make everyone worry! Let the 'future' go! We still have time!" She pleaded this now. The hero's eyes were unsure as she found her way closer to them. "She...needs Robin back. We all want a fighter, not a strategist, or only just a friend within the same age range sharing a ...you knw what I'm saying! Get it together and help yourself! You left for the true master; to better understand what?" The teen was shoved back a bit as Raven's energies gave him a gentle brush back into the sofa. "Get over the dragon. . . The only last bit of that fact is if YOU don't TURN on US! That was your prophecy! Or is it all something you can 'handle'?" She prodded her finger into his chest. Her eyes sorely searching for a reaction from her leader's facial expression and aura.

His mouth pused into a fine line as the mask's view narrowed slightly. "I...woud never..-

"But, you still believe Roku." She was not afraid to have spoken the dragon's alias aloud. It was a small shiver she saw the hero leader shake off immediately. He was still fearful Roku wasn't destroyed. "Crap...Richard...you really are still afraid...how could this have happened?" His gaze fell to rest by the floor. Then turning, his eyes watched the docks from far off their tiny coastal isle. "It...wasn't that...I was...unsure...I wanted to forget...but...a shadow...and that ...monster!"

His clenched fists joined gritted teeth as he peered back to the floor. "Kori could be in danger...you all could! He knows too much...no one had the decency to...he can't die...that's not right!"

The older teen gothic shook her head with her hands around his shoulders. "Calm down...I'm begging you...he is not...you have to forget...Starfire is counting on us...the whole world is still turning...make it worthwhile before you say it's ending...end of the world, so what?" ( The end ,tt season 4? Bit rusty...)

He turned away from the obviously poorly planned distaction from Trigon's unparallel take over.

"I was desperate...We almost...-

"Know this." Raven stepped back. Her cloak billowed white as the moon shone over in an effort to blind him into forgetting his pain.

"The soul stealer overtakes those with the ability to match their own weakness. He was done before , by his own comrades and children. His last partner made him dread returning to the highest order's castle. He was lost before even starting...you, you have a right to not have to drown in tears. Rokuro...we should just tell you...rather..Ravenna will aid me.."

Her eyes revealed no change as her garb reformed with her hair and skin shade. The humble priestess was alive and well within her vessel's power.

~ Good evening your sir, my deepest thanks for looking after my friend of Azar's greatest reverance." The maiden had a braide sittong across her skull to keep her foresight at it's most aware . Her eyes were more so enthralling than Raven's eyes , which held the same set of indigo and violet. ~ The sorceress of your party,has insisted I explain what is neccessary to address your so called daemon...~ Her eyes blinked softly making the hero dizzy- just as Arianna had during the summer festival in Tokyo. ( To the futre arc! Bushido reappears!)

"Raven...she never talked to us about..she knew you were..." He was at a loss for words by her presence. Over all,this deity blessed magician radiated far more power than his comrade in her white garb. This queen held white robes about her form, as her Grecian descent had distinctly shown in the Celestial keep with Lord Dream wake! ( An eternal tomorrow arc! Bit off..?)

The maiden brushed back a strand languidly searching the teen chosen's message . ~ I am held as sacred as any other royal...but the blood I carry will flood through your friend's consciousness later..The theory was not set in stone...but this will give you no more an answer as your current understanding has given..~ The teen hero blinked with a look of skepticism returning. "It won't answer my question? Then, what good will telling me do?"

His manner of speaking seemed childish at best to the mature 'goddess borne sister of prophecy'. Her head turned to recieve his question , her eyes slightly closed in mid meditation. ~ Your present...is being tested...the one whom your body harboured ...was not a living self; it was just as the others...a figment of a child's will power ripped from the seams- the boy Rokuro was truest as what one calls ' a lost spirit , left to wander to meet it's demise ...all by reason of vengence.~ Her semi - flashback ended with the teen still waiting to have her translate .

"What was Rokuro...he was...not the real prince?..." The woman holding Raven's body together nodded with a sad gaze back down to earth. ~ He was what you would call, deceased. Unliving any longer in body and spirit. The word 'lost' is left to wander. He was no longer grounded once set free. The child has many of the 'aspects ' that qualify for his 'selves.' That was the one verifying spirit, magic, and humanity.~ Her hero stared still with that reluctant gaze tearing at her to 'tell'. Se had no right to offer such knowledge to one so unaware already. Time's answer had been absolute. Patience would become second nature , and the teen...would have to drape it's message over himself in order to read her power.

"The son wasn't alive ..we were just gathering Hakuro at the same time...was he..." The teen shook away the question before it became distinguishible by tone for the lady prophetess to listen. "I want to see the one guardian, her name was...Ale-

"Robin!" Raven was returned to her self as sh gasped and brung herself to cling to his shoulders for support. "Don't ask that! None of the spirt will grant anyone the ability to see her! Just...forget it.." She shoved off to stand and brush off the essence with a few presses to her gem atop the crown of her forehead. "Listen...just be a Titan again, for now." She said with a huff to begin meditation by the glass. Her body drifted upwards to begin the seated position with a whoosh* into mid air.

"Sorry...I am, just curious . She knew all of us as well as she knew the answer that we are still trying to know...unless I am out of the loop purposely..don't bother trying to get me to know a thing..." His eyes drooped and his legs brought him off to rest across his bedroom mattress with an undignified flop*.

The questioning with Ravenna had made him mentally exhausted. She was just how Raven had described her mother Arella...someone with far more a presence to leave you weak and helpless. That was why Malchior idolized( and crushed) , on the lady that he mistook almost purposely for their teammate. The child of Azar was far from growing into a seer , at least...Robin hoped his dear comrade would not consider joining up with Isis to be lost to her Titan heroic four other. Even Tara had taken the plunge and rejoined as a substitute in case one of the heroes had no way of fighting for the city. Yet, she would be going off to college. Robin still envied that he had once wished to go into criminal justice..now, he was stuck tending to-

The hero stopped himself , and with a groan pushed over to dip his whole head into the feathery pillow. ~ I did that before...~ He was sweating from the warmth cast over his pores as he remembered. ~I...did the same thing before we saw Slade...but Slade was actually...gah!~

In his mind his memory of the reason everyone off of earth had assumed he was to blame for the red beast's reappearance, was because of the damned lone thoight that everyone had no hope to lead...he was wrong...they were his friends! Of course it wasn't easy to bring the heroes to order! He worked hard in bringing that sort of teamwork to light...where ,had it run off to...

His furious energies dwained and his whole body now slumped into the mattress. ~ My friends...I made this happen...If..I hadn't thought that STUPID thought...!...I have to get rid of them...my fears are trying to kill me...~

The teen slipped off of the bed to make his way to the adjoined bathroom. Steam would clear more than just emotional doubt...or trauma...it could loosen up his nerves in an instant.

The water poured over as he attempted to rid all of himself from that voidless sense of insecure worry...the built up feeling made him gather his gasps until tears tricked down. Robin's mask was getting soaked by the unexplained waterworks he had forced away since training with the true master. Now, it had taken form to leave him helpless, a horrid thing of disgust...that he could never go back to enter the center stage. He had to leave this burden behind...he had to go off alone to search for the fear- and towring it's throat from uttering anymore woes!

~ The shadow that walks beside...~ Without realizing the mind speak had been in use,the hero drifted over tyo gaze at his glassy complexion outside the shower stall ~ I can live with them not knowing...I don't edven know my-

~ _Robin!~ A gasp emitted from the hero's lips as he turned around to see who had reached out. No one wasthere, as if the realm of impossibility had widened to allow, another to gaze upon his shame._

" _I...must be tired...just have to get to..." His eyes looked more than weary; bloodshot into a sight that made him scream._

 _/_

 _Sheesh! Italics on the fritz again! I think this chapter is diving towards occult...meh..was afraid the unnatural forces inside this chapter would pop up in my story...oh well! Means I just have to keep on typing up a storm! The next will be chapter two of the new arc. I cannot wait to bring back Roko, Slade annnd Nightwing in later chapters! Dick is realizing his weakness for doubting the Titans ; that he will one day bring more trouble ; so, Robin's contemplating leaving it all behind to start away from the friends he hopes to leave out of Death's clutches. Death is a reaper in the Eternal Arc. He is in earlier chapters shown as one of Roku's allies, but later is denied when Hecate tells the council and sisters that he is playing both sides like a fiddle. Soo like the symbolic death scyth wielder to remain neutral. Hecate sees into others from birth to present and future as a keeper of time and is the infamous creator of Light and Darkness, ( both characters used from the clow of cardcaptors as a figurative way to symbolize polar opposites.) Isis was last discovered to have talked with the queen Lorelai's vessel Sakurano Ayane from Shoji's division on earth. She still has not lost the memories and will continue to aid the cat as an onlooker . They must not let any of the Eternal or Celestial orderlies know that she had been right under their noses. Only Dragon Earth( the western spirit elemental), and a select few know her current hiding place. Shoji is on guard as the Titans' go to for travelling overseas and deploying Nina to work for their cause. She is currently at a base by her commander Astarte from another realm; the goddess that had the heroes knlw who was in charge back in the To the Future arc. She wants the heroes to stay aware that the deities will not end their pursuit until justice is wrought. The last sliver of hope is an awkward one in the moment for our heroes...will Starfire recover in the nick of time to stop her leader from his overwhelming demons? Is the worst to come before some sort of 'sign' is well known? Stay tuned for the next chapter! Till later days!_


	2. Chapter 2

Teen Titans; These New Years ~ Part One; Chapter 2: Among the Crowded Streets; Raindrops Fall Over Us- The Arguement Between Gods Of The Stormy Skies; A Titan's Fears.

/No disclosure! On to the next chapter!

/

The call had been heard by a soon quieted Raven, her companions wide awake- the Tamaranrean beauty, still lay unconscious all alone.

Raven's first thought was; had it been too effective?

~ Robin! Hold on.. I don't know what you saw. Try to concentrate!-

The next action the empath felt her leader take made her hairs stand upright in shock. ~ R..Rae! Don't ! I can't let you in! Get out Now!~ His mind's force had been partly 'spoken' by the language used by the spirit otherworlders! The witch's voice pounded at his walls , her efforts had not been realized in time.

~ Ok hero! I am not holding back! Let...me...in...Azarath ...Metrion...Zinthos!~

The door in front of her undid it's latch electronically by her unholy chant against Robin's defensive will power. The result was uncanny.

"Du-

"Whoa!" The green changeling froze mid fight as a parrot once he'd arrived by the sorceress's side. "This is bad..." The teen witch rasped with a quaking timbre . "We are going to need the guardians...I will call-

Cyborg stood in the door behind the two with his arms crossed. "We shouldn't let anyone know Rae, Kyrios could be a spy. Like I told you; wait , we go look for Rob before he gets knocked out somewhere. Call in back up if we don't find him the last second." The empath strode past as her older teammate allowed the Azarathian space to think.

"We will find him. Scour the city. Worst comes up..we have to contact Robin's mentor. I will not put aside that seer's help until we are out of available options. Let's go. One of us should stay and watch over Starfire's condition. Beastboy has the scent of the Titan's leader. I can search a lot farther than an object without range interferrence." She turned back to Cyborg with a sympathetic smile. It was small, but meant he'd be searching by radar inside Titans tower . The others could cover ground outside, possibly without the tallest teammate breathing down their necks. Rasven could then plan ahead without any disruptions. He didn't trust that Kyrios could only hold fair intent alone. Raven had been scorned the same way for Malchior's behaviour ; when his odd anger and dark side had immediately made them all recall that he was unable to stay the longest. He did however, all to keep his mind made that the dragon would pay for making his kingdom suffer. Kyrios was a half brother; undocumented by the Forgotten Myth surrounding Roku and his reign. The young warrior wore dark coulours, unlike Malchior's silvery appearance. The witch shrugged when the older Titan had given her leave to do the search a bit farther off. He would not be so easy to convince. Malchior had been more so 'together' when planning, but his temper and rants during the influence's effects on their leader Robin, that had been slightly something of a dark feel...he had not intended to hurt the teen later...but his fear of Roku's influencial energies drove him to scare easily over the hero.

They had fist fought( earlier chapters, the next chapter, rest of us, that old chestnut.)

Robin and Cyborg had become more so allies, but the boys were still skeptical when dealing with pining spirit trying to remain in their empathetic teammate's favour.

Or to gain it fully.

"We will contact you if anything is discovered ...he couldn't have left the city...his window was opened from that time to the moments I burst open the key pad ." She shook her head , but travelled on. The unit flickered and stilled once outside the tower's walls. This, was just a great way to begin a brand new year...only, their heroic leader had fled. With Raven only to suspect other forces having tempted the mind to dive deep, to rip away what lay ahead...that future so befitting for a crime fighter...

~ Fear of not knowing is human..~ She coaxed weakly through the telepathy she still had enough hold over to track her teammate. ~You shouldn't feel as if you are the only one hiding from it...~

Her hood flipped up to contain the pressed, grim features of her face's outline. The time to descend would be sooner than once believed. Her head still pounded by the swirling emotions he'd cast away, for the witch to follow as a mental trail of breadcrumbs.

/

The city on the other side of heroic expectancies was in the middle of midday ; while the busy hustle and bustle of the cityscape entranced the masses lolling around in the latenoon time for a better time, one in particular was meant to have a meeting within a bistro in from the winter chill. Her London had been more or less as it had seemed; when our spectator had held much grander a title amongst the roaring crowds. Her height to stardom had been a sham. It had all been by her old enemy...Lilith of the ancient world of spirit. The witch with claws; that resembled her ruthlessness as well as her tainted wings of a harpy, had brought the young idol to be into a new world - one that she'd been promised a high position . The greatest fool she'd become...and only to be looked upon as an interest. It held no 'happiness' for such an ingrate as herself...For,Alicia Daia had given back the idol's purpose. Cecilia had been set free by her own younger sibling..As Lady Daia the second - if not last- sat stirring her joe in the quaint cafe seating booth, her heart felt a thud* from beside her. The tall male was cast in a worn chocolate shade trench and low brim hat. His hair was almost with a very silvery blue tint , while eyes that could bring a strong man to weep brushed by as he seated himself by the high rise stool to ex- idol Cecilia's far right. He had I.D. to ask for a sip too strong with his coffee. If he had ever been to Milan, this was the place to partake in both.

"Trying to be drunk off your horse's rear? Pity, Mr. Mal-chi-or." She taunted with a smirk and finished a mug to try a small sweet right after. "I did not remember my manners. We of the southern isles; past and present, adore our delicacies. I was far too foolish to have not seen my error! Of course; one of those, and this is will ravish my partner's appetite! Gratzie!" The lady with her short blonde bob had many lavishly strewn pastries tucked inside to carry home fretting the rain, just as it had started to pour outside . The plaza the two had bumped one another was a large scale for it's shoppes and luxurious desserts . Alicia would fall in love if they ever had an encounter! Cecilia held back her smile at the thought. Her legs took her as far as the doorframe before the wizard 'spoke ' , still seated with his face lowered. ~ Find me at the town's central most plaza. I have questions. You want answers as well, and..Alicia was asking for you -

Her small gasp was swallowed as she head off with a small nod slightly kept from view under her coat's hood. He saw however as she replied in a wrasp.

~ I shall not miss my chance. Let it be at 10 o'clock tommorow. The day is more or less done by midday at five o'clock the latsest.~ The beauty swept herself with the sweets in hand, covering her treasured treats under her coat inside the paper bag. ~ Bring Alicia so that we may seat ourselve's as we were to-night. The richer tastes will be on my tab.~

The cobbles of the old walkways led the princess up a hill towards her appropriate dwellings. She had been able to meet with the famed Sorcerer Gregory. The stout fellow had offered her lodgings as long as she did not abuse her rights as a magical being . Her answer had of course been clear, but not being closer to the one who had freed her from the certain end she was to meet...made the lady songstress hide her shame further in a depressing way. The steps had come into view from farther up the slope of the tiny street. Lamps did not litter them as London had enjoyed, instead-

The road was as it might have been more than two hundred years earlier. Her eyes scanned for anyone who could possible haggle her out of her dish, but none were to be found roaming so late. The sects upon Italian soils were smaller than her time in the spirit world's rendition of Rome. Her eyes looked for a small cab to possibly know someone was still wide awake. Her imaginary image of what her home was today...left the girl unfulfilled. She would have to get to know everything about her current world before a sweet voiced Celestial or Eternal had the two thrown in to another, and another...

"Shoji must have lost his mind by the turn of the century...travel should be at leisure...however..a scout...I truly have more to discover from this magician's perspective...sigh..*"

The trek up the steep, sloping stairs made the princess feel her legs buckle once by the top. "Not a shrine! Why must I climb , only to meet my brethren ?...ugh.." Her eyes and limbs were sore, but her cries had been heard by an onlooker outside the facility. ""Signorina? Ah..You did not take this long to arrive? Come , Come inside! Your partner was just telling of his young apprentice returning from the rain as a drenched kitten!" He laughed a bit but she took it lightly . True, she was a mess in a raincoat! He wasn't lying or exaggerating this time. "Alonzo, thank you kindly for your aid . You of the old world societies that still functions under troubled times has helped in more than enough ways. I would be lost without your share of ideals. This realm has been a joy ! A part of myself recalls the past-

"No more recollections Signorina Daia!-

"Cecilia, I am fine with giving my name. No need for formalities. Please, Alonzo!" She smiled sweetly to the medicinalist mind who could cook up more than just a cure for unknown illness. "Is your nona here to visit, by chance?" She wondered with a coy look as they head to the residence by car. "Ahh, Yes! I believe she just arrived by my sister in law Sunday..how did you know she was coming to visit?.." Her was unaware unlike Greggory of her foresight's return . The miss blinked back but then sniffed the air as the waft of a hearty meal made her mouth water. "The smell of her traditional stew is to die! That may have been why it crossed me to ask!" The girl watched rain fall fast as the two took themselves inside the villa to dry off from the stormy winds plastering the whole town in a sea of silence, other than the pitter patter of falling drops upon windowpaines across the city.

/

"Cecilia! What took you so long to have gotten caught in such a downpour?" Her caretasker Greg groaned with a shake of his head at her bedraggled form standing by the entranceway. "You brought...we have no time! There is to be a meeting with one of our allies in a day's time! You cannot be too careless." He tutted his finger disappointment. "The men all world round are beasts! You cannot see knights in armor, or whimsical figures as divine where we are bunking!" He said in a harsh tone. "Cecilia...I am only glad YOU are well and safe...the goodies inside your coat are not worth the force that you had to carry YOURself." He replied a bit more composed. She nodded and then gave him a great big hug, making Alfonzo and an attendat of his villa squeal in shock. "Ah! Signorina ! That should be without a thought...you cannot be so open armed! Be aware that my Nonna will-

"Ehhh? Did I hear my name from the lips of a puckerfish mio figlio ?" She had arrived with a rolling pin in her hands from behind the hallway's nearest doors. "Agh! No! I was simply trying-

"Child, do not listen to my son. He has his head in the father's lap , but yet he is not there to sit and wait for a fateful turn of the ruota della fortuna! Ha! Have you offered the child anything other than a lecture? You too Gregorio! You can follow me to chop the spices. We use the way by 'hand. Nothing is made of anything other than clay, wood, steel, iron, or stone in my kitchen. Alfonzo! You will chop the onions until you cry in MY arms again!"

She smiled to this but..the two males did not laugh. "Strega...well...I will have my guests comfortable...for the most part.." Alfonzo winced by the last hissed sentiment.

"Make me wait any longer, you can have my stew served to you in a washtub! No acceptions men!"

The princess chuckled as the leaving elder winked with an equally satisfed grin. The young maiden had it easy, but she eased into the task later to help with the ' labourous toiling' to help ready their last meal of natural daylight.

Sitting among those that more so understood their pasts to never further question, the princess had become more than familiar with the elder and her homeworld and own sense of 'old magics'. The house was large enough to keep she and her partner Greg safe . When they were to travel, would depend on the next batch of intel from the other side. Kayu had snatched aside his relative Ron right after the escape attempt in the courthouse. ( That is ; To the future arc.)

The cloud and storm elemental had forced back the location of Sayumon; Kayu's mumsy dearest, with twenty thousand riddles that made the fox's ears bleed! Greg had laughed at the folly , saying that she was more than hiding her spite. A deity of high order should not hold grudges as Eternal Aluehainyu was just remembering to come to blows with.

/

The Eternal in line for Lord Destiny's seat was on...an unexpected losing streak. The young miss had grown out her hair a bit , but the same vanity she feared would only grow with it . So, she chopped it back to prevent the daemon of ill fortune from enticing her as it had nearly done in the past.. The elders still believed in unfathomable things. The elements had structure due to magic and the new laws in place. In the world of spirit, the magic thrived once more. The human populated earthen plane however..remained barren of the 'good' fortune that came with recognising this set of laws. Eternal Destiny had explained that in his travels, the like of man had maddened by the concept of loss. The comfort was indeed by a tangible sort, so humans could not know anything other than 'folk' , or 'sympathetic' magic by use of alter and relic.

She had argued jokingly ; unless a psychic connection thrived, the humans could not become as the ancients. That had been a month in Eternal cycles ago. Her feet tapped across the rug to her dream magician attendant of Destiny's side. Piper Pippette had refused his invitation to become an apprentice under his teachings. His body rocked to and fro in the movable chair he sobered down into. ~ She had the potential - and she should consider my offer. Yet, she worries due to the dark energies that she will be transformed by a new power...the thought leaves questions yet to be-

~Oh! Aluehainyu! I did not see you enter! Come in! Come in. Sit here my dear. At least we are not without help. You have agreed to remain, as Destiny's chosen vassal, correct?~ The teen blinked with a nervous chuckle. ~ I..did , yes?~ Her right hand clenched her other arm with a squeeze , relieving her anxiety. ~ I remain to undo the errors , so that Destiny may...~ Her eyes fell to the floor with a mad flush. The dream sorcerer's eyes popped as he turned to meet them. ~ Child...You are enamoured by ...this is not how you can remain! When did ...~ The dream weaver held his temples in shock . ~ Is Destiny well aware of your...emotion? It has to go. The Lord Eternal cannot live after you take his is our law since thge ages.~ The magical elder crossed his arms . ~ This feeling must end, do not hide it in vain, for I am not yet blind.~ She apologized and reclaimed her nerve to answer truthfully why she had lost her mind around the teacher. ~ I...heard something from him...just as he was left to recover . When we had returned to the Eternal realm from the courts. I did not tell him once! I feel our tension is only temporary-

~ Emotions of want? You do not believe this is proper for a court orderly? Even the Lady Sayumon and Tsukiyume have been warned; love constricts it's host from further duties. If you fall, no one will save him- nor you! Think about how your actions will affect the one you have sworn to help- that those same follies are not allowed inside our keep. Whether we think it odd or foolish...I too was as you are. This cannot remain, so please refrain from thinking and acting without a fuller sense of utter clarity. The domain for space time is not to be tampered with.~ She nodded to the daemon of strict teachings with a gulp*. ~ Understood, Sir Dreamwake.~ Her eyes bowed with a standing force as she moved away to exit the hollow study. ~ One more thing Alue.~ The dream king sat back into his seat , twirling towards the fireplace. ~ The child of Reia is nearly found. You must keep vigilant as always. She carries the elemental powers of frost and foresight. Not unlike your clansmen, but she is of high blood. Do not forget what we are trying to right. That, will be all.~

/

~ The child of...Reia...~ The youthful madame of magenta light soared off to her next mission. The world she was to journey, would be a place that the young spirit reborn would arrive in as well. This was Aluehain's chance to dig her way out of this...losing rut!

~ Priestess Reia's child...is going to meet ...in ...-

Her eyes boggled , her voice paused by the desciptive intel she'd been handed by the dream master..

~ Huh...Dreamwake always has a way to pull me back from my foolhardiness. .how _does_ he do it?~ The child's picture had come up as well. A girl resembling a younger Reia ; her hair silver as northern mists, and eyes as placid as icy shallows in lavender. She had two pigtails and wore a grey turtleneck to top off the ancient Eternal's wits. The age looked about thirteen. Was this correct?

She was pale and had a look of skepticism , almost an identical resemblence as Alue now kept.

~ Let us meet then...Little Ava ...~ Her fingers clenched her relic of transportation. This future prophecy...was going to be quite a struggle; as long as the Eternal in time did not end up a sitter for the tot..she could only guess. The guardians had also been pulling their weight right after the aftermath. Veravakumu had been keeping things steady...by a flourishing connection with the Secretary of his division..for today...showing her truest colors in the present life of Tokyo.

/

The pragmatic Ayane had been hustling after losing ground among an ancient plane's threshhold. Her original workload had been relinquished to her as the files after files were tossed about her new office. Takahara Shoji ; the company's founder , had given Miss . Sakurano a new position ways away from the storage room, and...overall basement. He had called it, not in her best interests what so ever. The young secretary huffed and tapped her small heels against the ground as she walked to the center floor. There, the scientific community would welcome her as an onlooker. She was there to practically replace Maya. It was a funny thought that maybe the dog was lonely. He had too much time on his hands, but not enough to keep her preoccupied. The little lady practically had wings!

"Honestly, Mr. Takahara!" Her paperwork and reports remained by her chest, clutched tightly in fear of a spillage. "We are losing benefactors , by you not having reached out with your products to introduce their potential!" She said once the door had shut to his secondary office. "This isn't a science fair you know?" Her hands fell to position by her hips, toes tapping without fallen files strewn about this time. He pushed back locks of matted black hair , leaning into his desk seat with a troubled sigh. "I am...taking a small -

"Breaking off from Wayne means disaster!" She exclaimed as a real advisor and with a finger tutting his mistake. "You only are trying to create space, to forget that you have kept Nina and a mountain of secrets behind those doors." She shook her head. Being among the human populace had made the reborn queen more stern than her present age could be realized.

"How are we to function if all you do is cower in the corner over new partners wishing to expand our range?" The cat playing a male billionaire blinked up to the frowning miss that he had - it seemed, gotten to know too well!

"Ayane...you are taking all of this..."

The frown became and sad little smirk. It held no promise of becoming a true grin after she had seen the morality of human merchantry and neo alchemaic alternatives...almost inhuman were these features of 'joy' that her co workers possessed. She had been cared for by Shoji as a member of an alien nation. The heart and eyes of Lorelai Ainsley still frustrated the businessman . She was...someone whom he had intended to save..instead, her son had left the world without a second retort. Just...guided off by his love Arianna !

"I...I know you are only coping as badly as I am with their loss..." Thev princess shook her head as soft strands fell from her up do bun. "I was the one to issue the leaving...It was my burden, my son was dying in his shell of an existance...it wasn't really him any longer if he remained trapped..." No tears fell onto the former queen of spirit north's lashes. "My only sadness in this plight...was not having truly found all the pieces scattered.." The cat cocked his head. "Pieces...do you mean...the prophecy?" The billionaire thought back to the words of warning from his once contracted Isis- and of her arrangement with Bao Shi Lan of spirit Eastern directional rights.. "The...whole tale tells of a shadow cast over...sired two of separate worlds..and a queen of ice and snow. The whole thing leaves a chill up my spine..." The cat rubbed his arms with a quiver. "Winter came earlier, but the world waits for a new sun to rise as never before...hogwash-

"Never before.." The princess smiled warmly as sunshine over frigid cliffsides of the northern most point. "That sounds almost as a prophet's telling...I wonder of the author, how it might have been to concoct such enigmtic riddles into story telling..." The cat almost fell back once Lori had resurfaced from the dowdy assistant's consciousness. "Malady! You hadn't given any notice! How did you leave Arianna before the spiral's turn? You ... were projecting that energy then?"

The lady nodded as she sat before the desk into an opposite chair used for guests. "I was lucky to have not found it's promise...to be too inviting...my son was my only child born..sigh...*" The queen groaned at the impossible feat of bringing up a second- not when her powers would be targeted if the child earned the right...of the first's..

"Then..." The scientist scratched his chin, noticing her intensity waned, fatigue had set in by Ayane's body just barely keeping Lori secure on the plane of mortal dwellers. "How long will you remain on the mortal plane, before confronting the council and higher arc guardians...?. He asked a bit , yet was immediately cut off by her sour gaze. Lady Lorelai , was unsure of how the rest of her kind would react. She had been a child blessed by the keeper of Ethereal rights. The dragon had stolen her life and child from her lifetime lived beside him. The words of her still living grandmother at the time had been to beware of the warrior doning red in his heart. Casting over light into shadow. He could bend, persuade the queen from truths- and did so as to steal away her magic and …

"I cannot say, the guardians..were much more intense in my era, as so do you recall?"She reminded her old friend of the fearful acts of the ones that swore to protect. Never to harm...but...

"Chin up! They know you were more so entraced without a free will, the gods are not all that bad...they have...laxed out some .. You'll see." He smiled and leaned further into his desk chair with a lazy smile indicating sleep was approaching. For a lazy feline.

The hard slap* of Shoji's chair's steel leg breaking from beneath , made the dog yip from an unanticipated fall onto his rear end. The smug and yet sly look of the queen's eyes indicated her guilt in a tell all fashion. "Sorry! Ayane was in the middle of re-directing your ...efforts for this industry. I was, simply aiding before my hold weakens!" The lady blinked back to squint and rub her temples to secure her sight and barings from the overshadowing princess. "I was ..oh! Yes . Mr. Takahara! We have work to be done ! The lab runners are shouting that the temperature is reading too low to force a new experimentation. Hop to it!" Her finger directed towards the exit as the scientist in a slump walked with his head low to the floor, out the door. Ayane was running his job! Maybe he should promote her to VP?-

"Out!" The cat nervously laughed to then compose himself in front of his awaiting staff . He had work...it was..just , a bit slow this month with...so many passing regrets...

He sighed one last time before heading to his test tube crew in the central sector of the skyscraper, housing his interdimensional , technological achievements. Ayane, had filled the gap he had had gouged out by Veronica...and as long as she was safe and secure in her work...he could never have been any gladder that she'd been found- right from under the fat cat's nose. He grinned to his staffers and laughed away the duldrums of his former being. ~ This is all going to work out,some-

The cat jumped from a loud rring* coming directly from his pocket. Chuckling a nervous 'excuse me a moment will you?' , Shoji head straight off towards the closest broom closet to answer the caller. "Who is this? What is going on with...ehem! Sorry, Titans. Shoji mode here. What's up? Any news to-

" _Yeah." Raven answered on the other line miles from the towering billionaire's palace . "Our leader has gone missing, by running away from the Tower without a trace ."_

" That _...Can't be!"_

/

The overly anxious, bug eyed guardian in hiding was out of words to describe his shock. "Raven? Hello! I will be right there! Send me the footage or his energy signatures-

"No." The cat blinked in mid sentence with a pause. "Why? It would be faster to-

"Not you." She shook her head with him still listening to her protest. "Verra was no laughing matter. You are one of the creatures trying to dismantle the human realm. I refuse to let you see into his mind , you have other fish to fry. Just...if you do come, watch and listen. The harder magic can be left up to his teammate. You are a bystander Takahara. Understand that this is to limit..." She gulped back a grunt and continued. "Promise me you will not use your magic to find Robin. We, also need to talk, about a strange new ally; one that claims to have been related to Malchior." Again another wide eyed response from Shoji!

"I...another..spirit? That cannot be overlooked, that I will aid in-

"Shoji! Mr. Takahara! We need you on the floor immediately! Come out from that janitor's supply closet! Now is not the time to get 'cold feet'!"

"Aahhh..Just a second dear! Be right there!" The cat snickered at his small mimic of a sir talking to the madame. "I will be in Jump City by tonight. Do not quit searching. In the meantime, I will personally gather up on your...new enigmatic ally. See to it that you do not meet before you introduce us. Ta ta then!"

The presentation went off as the dog scanned his archived memories of anyone Malchior might have mentioned when they'd been fighting the dragon in spirit.

Sakurano Ayane had eased her egging to a minimal tap on the shoulder with much patience yet to be learned from the fast talking, wise cracking, cat hybrid . The last two minutes to spare had been murder on the dog and his company's heels. He'd have no time to waste on a jet. It had to be by air alone. "Ayane." The cat brought her aside after the last half hour had ended in relieved yawns from the staff. "You were better than last time . Good job Takahara!" She fist bumped the male in an effort to seem human enough. He wanted her to remember that the prophecy still held. Even after becoming more than aware of her new fangled fate, the lady Lori had still prospered from time to time by Aleiah's separate blessings that she could not obsorb or drain her host. The magic in that had been an astounding amount she could never hope to repay by bending the flow of existance!

"I...actually need one ...teeensy..tiiny favour...just like the dragon in London- (To the future arc), I want you to change me into it again, to meet with the Teen Titans' second in command in Jump City Califoirnia! I have an emergency there to address without a second to lose! Please ..I know you have the book...wedged inside you lo-

"Shhh!" The lady swayed as she stood taller to clamp a hand over the cat's big mouth. "I will! Is that why you nearly spilled tea all over the documents during the meeting with your boss? I stopped the spill with psychokinesis! Why are you blabbing! We have to go to my office! Hurry up lazy beast of burden!" She reaally knew how to push a spirit guardian official's buttons! The two fled out of sight quickly towards Ayane's private area assigned by Shoji's thanks for her making the position as a new worker of the 'above ground' level. She had kept it without complaint or protest to keep her promise that she would fulfill her real goal. "Here, we have enough moonlight from the window's light. I am going to not make you a dragon, too messy. You have to go off to the Titans of Jump City?" She waved her wrist as the casting caused to cat to revert to his guardian male form. "I can do better than just summon ! I can give you wings to reach your destination! Don't forget to post over the happenings, be back pronto! I cannot be your pack horse for a month! Be swift! See you in a few days , Verra!"

The swirl of light penetrated the guardian self's body , warping the room to send the cat spiralling into space time's web. He sped up to see far over the tower from the ocean scene blocking his concentration-

"Whoa! Gotta fly high! Calling all cloud covers! Pick up is estimated in about..."

 _ **BAM**_!* A clap of thunder came too soon for the cat to protest as he fell too far into the sands of the island fortress. "Crap! Ron! Are you trying to murder me by a fall into the ocean! Cliche' . No good 'god of roaring thunderstorms' A.K.A, Sayumon's mutt messenger!" The cat spat to the traitor in the clothing of a robed daemon of lightening. "Oh! Didn't see you there cousin Ver! How's the weather back in the land of the rising-

"Quit the crap talk thunder beast. I know you still have mumsy Sayu to penny pinch. Leave me out if it. If you'll be _so_ kind, I have to meet with my alternate charges . **You** can fly off to some other cloud bed - Oh! And _while_ you're at **that**!- say hi to auntie for me? She and I don't talk too often, you know? Dead end job as a genius, she must...seeth...* be _soo_ happy ..."

The godly daemon of thunderbolts let out a whooping laugh, almost falling from his cloud mass below his two feet. "Haha! Cat! She doesn't talk to you cause you were the one to scorn _**her**_!-

"Oh! ...In deep with that..! _Craaap_!" The lightening weilder stomped around with a scowl. "Tricky , tricky cousin...you knew that the 'spark' would open me up , very devious of a demi god..or demon..."

The cat snorted and brushed off his water downed robes. "Yeah, well at least she is satisfied with a stand in for poor Kayu. She won't let you in just since he is a bit...hummmm.. _better_ maybe at keeping _secrets_?" The lightening son of Celestial passage grunted with a sniff and turn of his eyes away. "Think what you may- Go! _Go_ play with your **destined** children! They are doomed anyway- especially if you get involved in their search and rescue at all!" The cat's neck prickled as small patches of black fur forced their way out. "Say that in ten to a thousand ancient tongues and I won't hold mine. Just get out of here **Ronnie**!" The two darted further from the shore before the thunder hearted Celestial took his leave upon the Jump City shoreline. Raven had been waiting. At least the little traitor had flow far off, if Verra had not made the threat to attack one of his own..

/

It ll end up too long at this rate! Eeh! The chapter may be revised..or it may not...dunno. My favorite scene so far is the at fight between elementals. The upcoming chapter won't be a cliffy like this one . Too many italics. Like the drama-

Next chapter! Robin's location revealed! Raven get's to bully Verra some more. Cannot wait! My new arc is just getting warmed up! Next chapter title to be added shortly! Till then, read your heart out!


	3. Chapter 3

Teen Titans; These New Years; Part One- Chapter 3: Unaverage Snowfall Is Weighing Shadows Over My Sight. Holiday Rush Reconnection . The Snowy Barrens Welcome Their Long Awaited Snow Queen!

/

Too many chapter starters right now! Winter is hitting but rain is likely to follow. We are having an early December , so I thought to bring relevency to this chapter. Since the epilogue ended in winter, I am returning with the child of Priestess Reia meeting the Eternals and possibly Verra and the Titans. This has a lot to do with the prophecy; eyes wide for what happens to the guardians out on a hunt for an escaped bird boy. The second in command Raven is afraid that the shadowy intruders had been after her leader all along. If that is correct, then he's a sitting duck until the spirits strike ! Read on to learn if Sayumon is still involved. She hates lower guardian unlike herself and her first borne. Now, Hanumon is only just confirmed as possibly Kayumon's real biological papa! If so, Daria from earlier mention is not the real bearer of her next in line choices. Poor Kayu is too sheltered to realize that yet. He needs to get out more- Ron on the other hand, has competition. He is second born from Sayumon by a different daddy. The whole favouritism over Kayumon made him swear to stand by Sayu's side none the less. She could tear him limb from limb if he pulls out and makes her angry. Tiptoeing for a thunder deity shows just how vain and superficial his own kind can be . No race or being can escape it. Now! Enough babbling! On to ...chapter 3 !

/

Cool flakes of winter white hit street signs, buildings, trees and shrubs, as the runnaway 18 year old fled from the west coast to be caught up on a train headed to Gotham City in the beginning of it's first annual snowfall. He shoved his hands deep inside his coat pockets. Instead of arriving with rain overhead,it had been snow, and more. Winds were steady that he didn't have to bundle down into his boots too much. But, even a light shower of snowlakes could not reside amongst the almost intangible fog that caused the hero to waver. His footfalls crunched through the masses of small piles of white to arrive by a small mom and pop deli . It was just until he could convince Bruce that a leave was neccessary. The team back under that blazing sun did not understand his feelings at all. The greater the challenge, he had never backed down before...so then...why this time was the enemy beside his reflection? Raven must have been terribly used to seeing monsters in broad day light. It felt worse than seeing a false Slade by way of the re agent inside the recovered mask. 'see episode haunted from the cartoon series.'

He did however clutch the dull unit..just in case?.Raven was possibly sending an 'astral tracker' or something to locate the heroic leader in peril. He hadn't left a note , nor had he given mention but by fleeing from the shadow of an eerie reflection. It had...seemed unreal, as if _he_ were trapped inside it..could he explain **that** to a shrink? The teen shrugged off his thoughts of being admitted for seeing ghosts...no one could cure you of psychic powers!..maybe?

The teen shook his head. Bruce could find a good muse, though, Dick Grayson could become more of a burden if he stayed too long. He was practically an adult by far. If driving a car and voting didn't sound as well off as doing your taxes, then what?

With a smirk he strode towards the waiting area of most up town cab services. The trip would be a medium drive. He would surprise his family, maybe help out for a merry holiday of forgive and forget. Would Bruce's memory have vanished of the bride Veronica? Dck had hoped her appearance hadn't rattled his mentor's senses too much since the sudden leave.

The witch was out of sight and mind since the fall of the dragon. She had apparently given up crime to do some good and undo her heavy load of evil over time, ( acording to what Shoji knew from Gregory in the spirit world) . The lady red had been from old world Germany- just as yoing as Richard during his loss.. There, Lilith had given 'then' young Bethel's small hamlet a wake up call in order to gather everyone's...

In the end, Bethel was forgotten and Veronica became her name beside the harpy mother. Verra had explained that Ronnie had been a big bad stepsister in his past world of spirit of old world south eastern asia. He did not say which part, just that she had taken that realm by force as a demoness's helper - leaving Verra to flee as Malchior had done in the red dragon's sway. The Dragon Elemental Earth had saved him from a life of imprisonment. The cat and wizard had similar goals; get stronger to beat the dragon down...

The Prince Rokuro had thought that by giving up himself to save his comrades , he could save them from the same fate of a servant to the dragon for eternity. So that they could warn their leaders to fight the red beast's forces. In the end, they ended up rebelling from their chains to free a dying relic. The Ethereal Hakuro was no longer beside the teen from earth . If the youngster had left to return to his world of mystery, then that was ok with Robin. He had promised to save the few selves he could from the dragon's heavy hand . In the mean time...

A swift wind threatened to tear at his imaginings as the feeling of a ghostly chill returned. The streets waved to and fro with the hero fighting to find a cab to bring him home.

Home was...

~ Home never existed...I can never go back~ The voice from the mirror! He stammered and spat out to the winds in a cry. "I am going home!"

The next thing he knew, the cab had pulled up thinking he was hailing one from the streetcorner. The teen felt embarrassed by the sudden burst of energy. The cabbie just turned to the kid and asked if he needed a lift .

/

Moments later, Richard's fee had been taken care of right before their stop. The driver tipped his hat as a thanks and was on his way through the now plowed roads of up scale Gotham. The heights in a way..

Out by the front porch sweeping up a small dust cloud of dead leaves, was Alfred Pennysworth. The Wayne Family had employed him as a helping hand - he was also a dear friend in the couple's younger years before Bruce had been born. Al had not known what would remain for himself and the Wayne's future; after a fateful murder had torn away the child's time with his parents..The Wayne couple's only son had no one. The elder gent decided to take in the boy due to his attatchment to the Wayne family. The young master Bruce was always aware and alert then, until his adulthood brought rise to the Batman of Gotham City. Before Robin , there had been no one else- save Speedy or Aqualad perhaps even Catwoman and Batgirl...But, things had changed after the bachelor had come of age; he rejected woman left and right that were only after his vast fortune as Wayne Enterprises' fated heir. As well as a bit of a party goer... He had adopted Dick due to the fact that he hadn't wanted the circus reared child from that rainy night to worry about his parent's murder and strve for revenge as he had once attempted..It had been relatable. Robin had been born after Grayson had wandered into the batcave after weeks of boredom finally over came the young ward. The two had been better than Green Arrow and Speedy combined on the move. No one had beat them so far without maybe a rematch intended.

They had solved cases, beaten up the strongest apponents and criminals, all for the sake of making the crooked criminal minds repent in Arkham Asylum for their misdoings onto Gotham's streets and underground. And the world even- Richard could go on but, he just smiled and waved to his old butler with a small sense of hope. "I'm back for the holidays Al!" He started up the drive and soon had a bear hug as a greeting. "Hello again Master Dick. We had not expected you to show due to your duties in California! Still pale as a spook! Why are you not trying to gather some colour to those cheeks? You are near the hottest climate only second to-

"Sorry Al, is Bruce here ? I have to see him about something that's caught my attention. Could we go in, or...is he out for awhile?" The teen looked over the male elder's side to see if the lights in the bachelor's study were blocked from sight. Bruce was never laid back in his life. After all, the man had once been under demon mind control implanted by an enchantress from another world. He was still keeping the blinds shut tight...at least..

"We may young master, however...Master Bruce is a bit under the weather lately- not sickly but...he has found it rather tiresome...without the duo ?" The butler winked which brightened up Robin's day tremendously. "Then, guess I have no choice. Bruce...Rather, the Bat needs a sidekick. I would be happy to be of service!" The younger crime fighter got dressed closeby to the emergency , though away from heavy crossfire. Freeze was up to his old tricks again. What luck it seemed that Bruce wanted the dynamic duo to clobber the snowman's hide! His fists pumped as the grappling hook shot out to aid Robin; the ..ehem, teen wonder, in beating the freeze solid. The pun was one thing. It was a good thing his new suit could handle a big snowstorm in down town Gotham's biggest banking district. He threw on a grin and used stealth to sail over to where his former mentor was recovering from a flashbomb. "I'm back Bats. Told you I'd make it in time to save your-

"Get back!" The older heroof Gotham pushed back his ward from a deep freeze attack directed..towards him! The boy's partner flung him out of the way in time, just so that he would take being encased in a large icicle while Robin had a chance to -

"N-no...T-Titans...!" Bats shivered halfway out of the crystaline mass and gasdped when he saw no other back up . The shock stayed planted on the younger knight's face once he felt the pang of rejection reach him. He …

"I'll get you out! Tell me where the-

"No! R-run!" The teen raised a brow and tugged the grown male's arm with a fierce yank. No luck. "I am ...not leaving ...you here!" His teeth grit while the cloaking tech was still active as a small shield. "Crap! How hard are these things? He has always been strong...winter is making him-

"G-get a- away!" Bruce gasped for oxygen as his lungs started to shut out his chances with an even harder crystal mass reforming around them. "Batmaan!" The teen struggled to grip onto his mentor's arm without being flung again. "I won't leave you...let me take on Dr. Freeze. You can trust-

The hero realized the question of whether he should, was stifling his chances for saving Bruce! "I'll finish this. Stay ..or, rather thaw out." With a running start the boy wonder gave the big bruiser in a deep sea diving suit his location. His weapons were going to enforce justice upon the city offender that had DARED to desecrate it...

The hero brought out his long escrima sticks since his staff was still in the shop at Titans Tower.

"Won't take long to put you on ice Freeze!" The teen swept himself up to glide across a mini glacier that the evil doc had created during his rampage. "What are you after? Do not EVER hurt this city while my back is turned! You hear me Freeze?!" He whacked the nut's helmet as the diabolical scientist fumed at the teen as an abominable snowbeast! He hit harder than as a Titan- more so by the True Master's teachings really having gotten through again!

The crazed cryo maniac was jabbed to lay back into one of his own icy fjords. The teen's domino mask narrowed by the light's bend. He looked less as an enforcer- more a rogue!

"Last chance Freeze. Let go of Batman and the civilians...I won't end this until you do!" Another hit into the freezing icy rock formation was enough to crack the doc's gear so that air was -

"R-Robin! H-He c-c- can't br-breathe!" Batman shouted before piercing what he could with a sharpened batarang. "Have t-to use a strong...explosion to...cough* reverse the ice!" An explosion meant a chemical that could melt the snow too..."Got it!" The teen slipped out a small pellet with effective gasses meant to neutralize vapor users' powers. "How'd I get this?" He smugly grinned over to his gift bearing partner still digging himself out from the enourmous ice cube. "Full of surprises. Glad you could make it in time...Robin." The two brought their plan into full throttle as a later treatment was administered for the freeezing scientist on the hard ground. snow still fell but was light and delicate against Gotham's skyline in broad daylight. Winter was going to mean a lot of planning before a warmly welcomed spring. "Well done ,partner." The teen looked over his shoulder to see the bat in his tattered cowl actually..glad?

"Yeah..you too. That chemical...was easy to guess why everything melted. No one's hurt from the blast? No adverse effects from the stuff?" He wondered if the reaction had been in case Freeze had gotten loose. Good ole' Bruce had more than just a bag of tricks. He had a very high I.Q to bring about miracles from thin air. The impossible was as Sherlock meant; not improbable. "Let's get you home, your carraige awaits in the next lot." The young ward allowed the caped crusader to lean in so he could not flop helplessly as he recovered . "Batmobile? How did you know where to find me?" The older gent asked in question of the hero's earlier reaction. "Hmmmm, you can ask Pennysworth. He gave me the heads up that I was needed down town." The cheeky grinning teen trudged off to bump into the Comish . He looked up and gave a nervous chuckle, though he knew the comissioner was double sided at times... "Ya have to see that you partner wasn't scraped up too badly. Run some tests on him. Got it kid? Freeze had something big stashed in the Gotham City's heaviest vault. We are investgating what he was adding to his collection of stolen wares - if the snowstorm was related." The teen nodded and set off after the officer had redirected his men's attention to give the duo a means of escape. Temporarily .

"Thanks again comish. Will do, he hates being prodded. Going to be playing nurse till he comes out clean from treatment. Anyways .See ya- and take care of yourself"

/

The lug was pushed up on to an examinations table for a quick look over of the damage against Doctor Freeze . The heroic duo ; Batman and Robin - currently stopping by to enjoy the later nog that might be served- had just met up in the down town area where the older crime fighter had gotten whooped to the point of carrying a limp. Robin did not tear off his mask just yet. He felt safe behind it, as if no one could touch his real face. The Titan AWOL was still beating up baddies...just, not in Jump City until he could recoop among familiar settings he'd grown up to. It had only been months since the wedding ; crashing it, so..why was he so unsure if Bruce really DID want to remember?

Right after some few hours of deep thought , and Richard letting the comatose patient drift off into slumberland in the cave and out of bed ; right after Alfred's home cooking, the two male heroes started to chat more frequently than the interruption from that heavy winter night...When Veronica had ruined the teen's trust in his mentor- to run for the station and get out of Gotham...He had been safe there! But, th-

The teen blinked and stopped to hold his skull with a slight wince. Bruce forced himself to leap up off the sofa , over to his hurting ward on the other sectional. It hadn't been a large enough hit to cause any prolonged strain. Was Dick alright? He brought a hand to the teen wonder's shoulder. " Can you stand?" Was the first question to come from the off duty caped crusader's lips. Dick knew what pity was; Bruce was close to shutting him-

"You should get some rest. The blood tests are going through the lab, but you will have to have the same check up- you were hit by Freeze's vapors in the crossfire. Please, just to be sure that you are clear of any inflicted-

"No Bruce.." The teen grunted to turn away from the billionaire's sympathy. "I can do that after you can move around again. The scientist was full blown , he was out to really attack without anyone stopping him. The guy wasn't-

The hero took a deep breath and breathed out to calm himself. Bruce didn't need a ranting Grayson to come home - just to whine about how he was feeling awkward and...

"Yeah...think that would be better if the Batman took a night off. I can call in a stand by so we can...you need to get some serious down time! The holidays are going to-

The teen got to his feet , trying not to sway or groan. "I...am going to stay and lighten things up around here." He announced in a smug way , just to confound and feel less than missing since that breakdown. "We have a tree to put up, I may have a few tricks up my sleeves. Don't you worry about a thing, Al." Richard grinned over to the butler ; who had been washing up the kitchen before bed time, his eyebrow raised in suspicion over this new attitude. As if a 'king of the world' had taken over their home by a simple mention of holiday festivities.

"Why, Master Richard? This is so very sudden to start the christmas season- we had not even the hour or privilage to call - there was no need to hurry the det-

"Sure there was! You didn't tell me though? Why wait! This , I promise Bruce..I won't run away if it means making you worry . That wasn't why I flew off from Gotham..sigh..think it's all over for forgetting. Al, you might have to give a listen. Bruce, there was another reason that made me disappear from the city overnight..."

Alfred Pennysworth shrugged and laid down a dish towel he'd been drying their coffee mugs with. "I..have something myself to confess Master Dick..." The younger hero felt his grin turn to a fine, thin line; his forehead creased as he wondered if he'd been wrong..

"We do remember the episode...Master Bruce, has reclaimed his memory of your abduction ...but...we prefer that you explain what it is you believe he and I myself have forgotten of that year..?" He was asking; it sounded more demanding than that however. His fists shook a little, but it wasn't out of fury...but fear.

/

Dick looked to his mentor and butler, maskless and displaying emotions he had thought were no longer an issue. "Your memory...You remember...but..none of the Titans except for Raven can sasy his name. We were blocked from that by the ones that trapped him. Or rather...he was banished." The butler returned a row of blinks in disbelief to the two ; young and old masters.

"He is...but he was never really a human being then..dear me...you were being chased by an evil warlock! Is that the end? By to banish...you must be safe..am I right Master Dick?" The elder cocked his head and saw the teen his worry. Would they guess his emotions that easily? Only Raven knew his weakest links..

"One thing Richard.." The manor's knight lifted himself to lean fowards, his hands clasped together , perplexed by the description of WHO Regis really was..

"Then..Shoji..."

The teen barely gasped but shut out his response to continue the story thus far.

"He..was there..to put away the offender who was making you fall for her...with outside help from her employer." The teen scratched the top of his messy scalp. "It was something unrelated to the Titans' usual bad guys...it wasn't someone we could catch..."

"Slippery as an eel? His old caretaker rubbed his chin, that was a pretty crafty supervillain...

Bruce did the same, but his eyes soon lickered when he realized the likeness of a certain Jump City criminal. "Slade..it sounds like you are describing someone just like how you did back then...was he not that culprit?" The dark knight tooked up from his recollections and grunted. It was more a 'clear your throat cover up , while telling Richard to confess.'

"Was the villain Deathstroke involved?" The hero teen's eyes narrowed in deep concentration. "Yes. He was the one that was practically possessed by the dragon , who made me into a victim that was supposed to bring his son back..we..were confronted more than that before, he was only fully gone and overshadowed when the dragon came here to make trouble with-

"Veronica Ferguson..." Bruce sighed after, having realized what his ward was explaining. "They were in tandem, to get to you by terrorizing me..that was why I woke up in Gotham Medical with a pounding migraine. The dragon was walk-

"He was here? Then..the dreadful plan almost did it!" The bulter had to sit as he wiped his brow in shock. "I...thought you did truly save Master Bruce when we were confronted by that blur-

"Blur? It was him Al. He had a projection that fought me! I almost gave in! The Titans saved me..but he had inflicted more than just..-

"Enough for now Dick." The billionaire detective was still following the trail and making mental notes along the way. "We can have you for the holidays. All I want to know is that there will be no more monsters following after us. You took care of the banished dragon with his world's...people?" The teen nodded. "We still have..Shoji looking out for us, he and our few connections still on that world."

"Worlds away?" Alfred gave a galk. "You were not here on earth? Master Bruce and myself...we had left messages -

"On another plane...we didn't recieve any note due to a distortion in space time. That was why none of us aged to a certain degree..the dragon practically slowed our time to never grow a year! It was..not a great feeling..I think I will lay down Al..you should do the same. Raven told us about emotions and how not sleeping off the drain will affect your over all health. Kind of like a reboot. Let's start prepping in the A.M . Al, you and I have tree hunting to do..night everyone!"

With a solid yawn , the teen and later his caretakers set off to bed on the second floor . Night had fallen and the snow had stuck as the weatherman had predicted . The newest snowfall would be in four days time..the tree , would burn brightly through it all.

/

Bruce had drifted off to his study instead apparently, he was amazed that Richard had kept them in the dark for ..still not a omplete year? Then..the dragon that had terrorized the Titans and Dark Knight could warp time . That was unsettling..he had almost destroyed the billionaire's life with a witch who drained him daily..

"Ronnie..you were out for murder..guess I should never marry then, sigh..*" He rested across the seat with his arms propped up onto his desk. "Another world...dimension...realm...why was it so hard to listen? I know there is something you haven't said..Robin.." His hands brushed back damp locks from a mind game that seemed relentless against his thoughts. He could find out just what Slade had been doing working with..magic and sorcery..not up his alley ; Unless Wilson got something to benefit from the deal...it didn't feel as if the villain had gotten his wish. " You said overshadowed...but he was still walking without a host body...is he really from another world...or was he dead before and.." The man scratched his head and soon felt it time to settle in.

The lights shut off down the hall as the bat slunk off to his master bedroom far down it to the end. A shrug shushed his conclusive questioning as the master of the Wayne family home rubbed his eyes, took to switching gears and laid down his head into the downy comfort within seconds.

An hour into the r.e.m. cycle, the billionaire swat at an intruder from behind him. To his surprise, a cold mist was all he had captured between his fingertips. ~ Not happy to see my face?~ The voice made his body quake as the madame's presence had him recall her as a messenger...

One that had kept him guessing since then. "Veronica...you aren't really here. Otherwise-

"~My landing wasn't the best, I can openly admit my form isn't unsightly at least..Fir you see..I no longer have one. ~

The groggy crusader brought himself to rest onto his elbows. "Not invisible...are you-

~ The timeline kept me breathing...I am actually right beside you...if you'll open your eyes, my powers are no longer active . There is no need to shut them.~

A small chuckle had him still on edge. "You did something I would call unforgivable. Why would you come here? You should go back, the damage is done and-

~ That is why-

She pushed him to look her way with an intangible gust. ~I have come to have you be wary of your ward.~ Her facial features were grim, yet youthful as her original form's. She did not look demon, but astrally she had an aura of mists and a soft glow surrounding her. ~ I may come to return , to aid you if-

"Why are you telling me that my ward is still involved? The dr..the king that almost killed me was locked up. He told me , but you explained nothing as to why he isn't able to disappear fr good." The cross playboy shoved her back to be entangled by the swirls of energy she radiated. ~ No Bruce...I was telling you that as a demi demoness ...now..I am without a form truly to enlighten you in that way..I have to tell you now, before the moon reaches it's end - worlds over...Your ward is in danger..The reason the king dragon could not be fully rid from your world or his own..is due to the dragon lord's conversion long ago into a damned race called Soul Stealer. As a parasite that attaches itself to the consciousness of it's prey..it's host will be born from an opening..an otherworldly curse that the demonic presence will overtake the incurable's time..it seems that by some odd function..the dragon was around longer..just waiting to strike - Slade of this time was more or less forced to let the dragon into the earthen plane's walls. He did not just wait..he planned from our highest chamber for dangerous monsters; it was called the pit of ends..He escaped by linking to a small thread, one that originally came from Slade..but also from your young ward...He has a dark energy that all creatures possess on this plane to keep in check. If he does contact the last remaining shred of the dragon's influence by thought alone...I know he will be forever haunted by the mad one before long..~

Bruce was speachless . Veronica was not a threat anylonger...he could ask her for that one reason as to why he could not remember the monster's real name.

~ No one can speak his name. It is to protect you from letting him grow as a shadow. Do not let the child out of your sights..it may be that he has already seen it..the dragon was adamant with the prophecy..-

Bruce sat upright and came too far to falling fowards into the mists. "Prophecy? Is it about the one you worked for..returning?" He questioned the lady in a softer tone, more a wrasp of a whisper.

~ The details are dragged on, into your protege's future as a grown man...but...the rest is cvoming togeher far too quickly to have been fate..You must watch him. I will be hopeful that I may also aid you in that timeline..live to see it-

"Ronnie? Why are you disappearing? You haven't told me what I should look out for..i have to warn the Titans . He ran away I take it...not telling me that it was dire this point on. Thank you. I will not let him get hurt by some untold prophecy." The hero watched her evaporate into dusk. She smiled as an angel and replied.

~ My real name before I had turned...was Bethel. I lived in the world of tragedy and plunderers of the germanic races. My time was stolen by a demoness that lost her way long before having aquired me...my village was overcome by disaster...all by the owl maiden's ploy to drag out the power I had not yet realized in myself.~ Bruce walked over to the moonlit window and watched her float off.

~ I was a keeper of rites. The one to lock away esoteric and secrets taboo to many realms. My role was reversed when my secondary teacher in the , underworld during our travels..was let to grow weak by the strich's handiwork. She killed that mentor to drag away the belief that I could shred it, thrash away and start anew...I do not want your son..to be overcome by such forces. His time was altered, his memories as well, do not forget. A shadow that has eyes of ember. Do not allow that to pass! Farewell! Until another time, Knight of Gotham's finest..~

/

When his eyes popped open, the manor's keeper had thought it to have been a fleeting dream...a feeling of a slight chill from an open window made him gasp. "I wasn't dreaming..." He whispered . The hour was just before he had closed his eyes- yet, streams of the early morning sun told him otherwise.

"Morning...ugh.." He trudged to the adjoined bathroom and took care of his regular routine before joining Alfred in the-

The living room and kitchen looked a mess! Tinstle and bells, horns and nutcrackers-

"Oh! Good morning to you Master Bruce!" The old bulter chuckled with his cheeks somewhat flushed by the embarrassing display of knick knacks and brick a brack.

"Morning...Alfred..just what is all of this doi-

"Morning to you too sunshine!" A giant stack of more trinkets was being carried- but the person remained unseen due to the height of the piles.

"Master Dick! Just how many boxes are you willing to unpack before we are through? Dear ...I told you , the candle sticks will go..." Al turned back to face Bruce with a nervous laugh. The billionaire son was not at all amused. "Don't you always get told eventually that you take on too much at once Dick? Why all of that in the same lift? Here, let me -

"No! You have to heal up. Your arm isn't in a cast." Dick protested with a shake of his head. The boxes barely swayed but still made Alfred nervous enough. "Don't you worry , Al and I have some extra hands showing up ..-

The buzzer to the manor went off right before the teen could say any more. His face lit up instantly , as the hero glided off after putting down his cargo to answer the bell.

"Must be her! Babs said she could give us a few hours if she got around to it. She's visiting from her dorm life. Holiday weekend." Dick beamed and was ready to let her in to the monster of temporary clutter. Bruce immediately acted but was not quick enough.

"Guess who's baack!" The red headed young lady came up from the wintery scene with a 'how's it been' , to the dynamic duo's youngest. She gave a small sqeeze of the elder male's hands with a smile sweet as Califoirnia sunshine. "See? Told you we were late to start decking halls in the manor! I just got off from vacay, and you thought these two could use some cheering up from being cooped up here like a log cabin. It's winter, why all the confusion?"Barbara tapped her toes with arms crossed loosly in a casual manner. Dick nodded to her then walked up to his mentor and replied. "We should celebrate since you weren't-

"It's ..just really sudden for him Dick." Babs suddely said to the younger hero. "He isn't too happy since...well, I was only there to see you guys off. I don't think there was any invitation sent...maybe I'm wrong..?" She shrugged and waited for a response from Bruce Wayne.

The grandfather clock ticked away in the moments that Mr. Wayne had been contemplating whether this were a brilliant idea in the moment, or a hapless thought that would bring about chaotic carolers and jingle bells to no end..

"We will not leave our messes like we did as little kids. How bout that?" Babs smirked at an annoyed look from her old partner ; still a kid himself.

"Hmph, deal. That includes not giving Alfred a shock in the kitchen-

"Yess! You hear that? Bruce, you won't regret it. However...this was supposed to be a big surprise...Soo...Babs!"

She saluted her cunning accomplice and pushed the manor's playboy master to dress and get all of his things together. "Al knows the best places to fix up the tree. You can scram so Dick and Pennysworth can spice things up . Let's shove off for a tree!" The energetic college student pushed the billionare off into the cold in his latest winter ware. "Don't we need to-

"Ax or no ax? That is the question!" She giggled and handed him the flyer for the closest place to chop. "Why not a fake tree that doesn't-

"And miss out on the experience? What are you talking about ! You and my dad are both in the same boat. He is meeting us to get one for the department and to do some extra shopping. Not too shabby of me and Richard to have pulled all this together over night? He just all of a sudden called me to say they needed someone to help liven up the manor before December 24th. I thought he'd lost it originally. Was too hyper about a silly holiday...but.." She shuffled into the town car and took Alfred's seat up front. "I wasn't going to miss out on a reunion with my old partner in crime. Even out of the capes. Hold on to your seatbelts. Gotta get there before they run out of the good choices!"

/

Raven's own imagining of how Robin had been fairing escalated once a certain conglomerant's watchdog had shown up by their front door. He was bedraggled and sopping wet ; from a dip in the bay, or a passing rain shower?

"Right on time fat cat." Cy shook the spirit up with a whap* on the back. "Thought you had bigger fish to fry in Japan. Good thing we can at least trust this guy." The dog's human self cleared his throat with a cough to reply. "I ran into Ron in the sky. He was playing a good little lackey for Mistress Sayumon..Kayu must still be in her keep under house arrest.." The self Shoji sighed but then turned his attention to-

"Where is your teammate Starfire? Why isn't she here?" He was in an anxious state , as if he could put two and two together. Raven swept fowards from behind Cy by the main computer in the den area. "She was injured by an unknown force. It was in the form of a shadow without a face or true motive..we saw a cluster when we fought a sewer rat..I think it was a fake that larger shadows concocted to distract us. Robin showed up to stop the rat from getting the better of Beastboy." She joked a bit in hopes it would lighten her mood. "Hey!" Bb cried from behind the dog in a business suit. "I was soo close to stopping it dead in it's mutant tracks! It had a heart attack so...we couldn't catch it alive..something wasn't right about that thing Rae..I couldn't understand what it was saying. Like...it wasn't an animal at all!" He reacted to the mention with a look of sheer disbelief. "None of the alien monsters were closed off from me like this one..I think it was doing it's job..like it didn't own it's own actions.."

"Not so much as different as the rats and odd bug from the mess in your tower. ( Earlier arcs such as Shadows and creatures and such..) They were all summons of hoards to delay interaction between the guardians..among those reasons I believe." The cat rubbed his chin as he remembered vividly the masses of demon draining vermin that had entered the tower on the bay..all by another way..

"Controlled by an onlooker. That is my guess. Like a wind up mechanical , only not machine but ghoul." The mention of spooks sent a shiver up the boys' spines. "A ghost? A dead sewer rat? We were even fighting it through puddles! It wasn't a ghost. Those things don't have bodies." The cat shook his head from the elder bro Titan's remark. "It was most likely from the realm Shadow inhibited. The daemon was not the one you could think to suspect? Maybe he got away scot free..even as a weaker being ; cousin to vampiric daemon of human born imagination-

"Wh- Wait..imagination..why does that have to be brought up?" Raven interrupted the dog's long talk complete with numerous theories wrapped into one mess.

"The imagination is only a portion if why gods and spirit were given form. Some were drawn to human thought and emotion to gain knowledge and form.." She remembered her teachings of later chapters with Greg and Darkness of the Celestial courts.

"The whole point of those worlds is as a safe guard. Those born onto the human plane..." Her eyes grew wide as she said it.

"They said what Rae?" Bb tried to bring her out of her trance.

"I can explain further." Shoji felt himself switch back to Verra. The cat was delighted to see the teens with a toothy grin. ~ I can only speak by way of telepathy. You ready to hear what was about to be noted?~

Raven nodded. Her eyes took on a listless appearance as if she had remembered a dark secret that could ruin her heroes for good..

~ The imagination factor...was never meant to be a second. The only factor that brought all of our spirit planes into being, was the imagination and emotion of humans and thought.

The two boys gaped but nodded in understanding.

~ A form , even without magic power as in dreams, can create tangible beings or replicate. Just like a daydream. The spirit world was originally to harbour so many born day by day...for generations...more than thousands of human eons.~ His head tilted over to Raven who was still imagining the truth in question.

~ The shadow that attacked, was fabricated by someone's memory and emotion...but who I can only say remains a mystery. The spirit worlds have more than our main branches. The latter branch is external. Called; the Universal Plane. Aleiah's parent who brought her into being was said to have lived within that realm. Those orderlies from the trial( to the future arc), were given orders from the Universal realm. They were actually both Eternal and Celestial council members that had been overshadowed by that external realm. We could not see their faces due to what a person controlled by that magic looks like- their eyes will limit nothing. As if looking into their dreams, that is the origination of what fallen Soul Stealers had been before turning. Soul Stealers hold similar powers. But, in order to keep the realm of Universals from becoming tainted by madness and fear, the other gods and spirit had to trek to _make_ their presence known in order to have a designated realm for themselves. The soul stealers bound by both dark and immortal energies ; and with similarly warped abilities as the Universal, didn't make the cut, were given the boot, and became corrupt by going mad and draining souls as werll a through absorbing the spirit to grow even more corrupt. Though, to this day they still hold powers warped by their once Universal allies. In the Waiting or Cocoon stage during the last hours of the trials..they are tested further. I don't know any who were ever selected besides Alieah or Destiny..even our miserable dragon lord had tried to rip his way in, to travel up the spiral to make it to their ranks...he eventually turned and went back into madness to rule his stolen planes..the very few chapters before the last selection of the Forgotten myth tells how he almost made the climb...like the demigods of mount Olympus in search of their futures...~

"Only these gods didn't go through trials like battles an' killing monsters to do it." The dog nodded. ~Good to know the old world myth was still taught and read in your younger years Cy. Titans, the shadow is a figment...I fear it has taken shape and will continue to grow...just as the dragon lord proclaimed as a soul stealer. Your leader could lose all memory and heart or worse if he is tricked by his ghost...or, rather the red dragon's..~

"You came back to talk, what were you really after...this is just as much as we know or are trying to forget so we can fight back.." Raven balled her fists and shuddered with her head covered. "Answer me cat! Why are you not going after ,the dragon and destroying him!"

The cat hybrid frowned and let his long ears flop , Raven had been less than comforted by the truth...how connected via lnk was she to the Titans' leader?

~Tell Kori I am going to go to Gotham, you guys should join me. We found a link that may have led your leader unconsciously back...as if for a very different reason not of his own..-

"He's with his mentor. Bruce called via a city link by external means. He didn't contact from his manor. Which means, Dick is expecting him to keep mum on his where abouts. Of course that's useless. He ran off thinking that we wouldn't follow.."

The cat returned to Takahara's form with a grunt to undo his sore limbs with one quick stretch. Ron had been close to breaking his arm...why hadn't he done that ? To only survey the heroes from afar..was he trying to tail them to-

"To Gotham City? This is like the tenth time Rae!" Bb responded with impatience. "Rob is with the Batman and he wasn't gonna tell us? What's his deal?"

"He screamed and ran away, he didn't want me to open his door, no matter what I said. We forced our way in..but he had already left moments before...like a recording had confused us again" She clenched her jaw and mentally gave herself a smack. "Cyborg, scan out there with Shoji in case we are still being monitored. Bb get everything packed for our trip. The jet should be ok. Like Wayne doesn't have enough air space." She snort her last mention of 'space to park'.

Shoji shook his head. "Teleportation. Ayane gave me a talisman to perform it without zzapping our energies." Raven blinked up to the cat. "You planned this, didn't you fox?"

He simply shrugged but responded to the Ron incident - it had been unexpectedly painful..

"We are..oookay...then: no shot gun , cup holders..or naps!? We have to fly for five minutes..sure know how to be a kill joy cat." Bb chuckled at the dog's face with it's appearance suddenly looking older.

"It was..just cause Ayane wants me back in the office a.s.a.p after we clear up yoyr friend's disruption.." He brought out the page recopied from the lady's spellbook. "A text she uses is a wealth of spellwork from her grandfather's era. Richard Ainsley's presence in Lori's memories Ayane is well aware of having. September..I cannot believe it..you guys won't understand right away, we should -

"Cat? Trouble 'spelling ' it out for us?" The witch assumed him an idiot , struck down by a fleeting emotion of attraction to a certain miss on his panel.

"Go get Starfire. We cannot leave her here...-

"I can watch her!" Bb raised his hand and called out to volunteer, that made Cy's sight double. "You? B! That's great an' all, but you two are only one less a fighter- if we go, you'll have to call up back up from Titans East. Lemme get their number.."

Raven blinked to her comrade and shrugged . "You can, if you keep the villain count steady at an all time low. Do not leave Kori alone if you can. She's also unstable..And due t o Robin's runnaway episode..it might be better if you explained that he's in Gotham. Say nothing about the reunion at the docks, and DO not-

"Mess with the T-car, main computer orrr!...Do not invite anybody who's not a Tian or ally inside the Tower." Cy returned to wag a finger in the younger's face. "What about Tara?" The witch in purple nodded. "As long as she's not being too unreasonable

, you can have a sleep over for all we care. Just do not let your guard down. Aqualad or M&M are going to drop by. You got that Cy?" He nodded and realized she had already contacted them via telepathy. Nifty trick indeed for long distance calls!

/

The young ward's old home was fully packed with storage boxes housing decorations for the upcoming holiday within his mentor Bruce Wayne's wintery dwelling. The woods far off from the manor's snow covered gardens made the hero feel as if his eyes could gaze into the barrens for hours. He left off on that note; knowing that the decor tree of the night's personal area would be more than satisfactory for Dick Grayson's old timer companion. Alfred Pennysworth had been unloading the tree's dressings from one sorted area in particular from the dusty old attic. Dick had insisted that old butler let santa's helper finish, but the balding gent had refused so that he'd been removed for Richard to finish finding the missing decor. "It's not dusty enough!" The teen laughed sarcastically as it seemed too well furnished to have not been scoured before his arrival. "Is there an extra person rooming up here? It's clean enough to eat off of!" Al chuckled from below as the teen's comment echoed off the walls.

He crawled further into the niche until his entire form was practically boxed as well as the extra junk he'd been crawling around.

"It's a red trunk Al?" He called back to his companion far below. "Yes! The one sqarely tucked into that crevice by the back far wall. It looks as if it could be a large suitcase for three!" The teen snort at the exaggerated use of such a large luggage case and slunk deeper amid old toys, trunks, boxes of knick nacks, and a large grandfather clock that he had never seen before...was it always there?

"Al...this clock is not new is it?.." He absent-mindedly spoke while bearly talking loud enough to break into an echo. "Al?...The clock?..Wait! I am not ...There was no echo!..." He started to clamber onto his knees to find the exit. Claustrophobia, he had never been cornered by in his life! Why was he feeling so-

"That's?..." The image of himself in the glass of the clock's tall reflection made his heart race. The red …

"No! It's not real! YOU ARE NOT REAL!" He flew back to where the window latch held his only dimly lit escape. The roof would prove an excellent cool down spot...just until-

The winds whipped at his face as if a blizzard were on it's way. There, before his eyes was a desolate waste of a winter fairytale turned into an absolute nightmare of sorrowful wails. He couldn't look away as one scene played out ; a maiden with almost silvery lavender locks in an outfit of an eastern european lineage was leaping through the snowy shifts , forcing to free herself from beasts made of ice and mist that had apprehended her by her look of desperation.

He blinked but hid back into the nook when she'd lifted to fly over the roof back into the snowstorm blowing about in the forests.

He blinked and lifted his head...

"Who was that?..." The last of the scene had not been tested as a small error almost knocked the hero face first onto his nose. Thankfully, he had awoken- once Alfred had found him splayed onto the floor of the narrow attic groaning in agony of his poor face flattened against tye wooden boards.. "MASTER DICK!"

He sobbed around the teen and brought the tense child close to console his suffering. He had fallen and perhaps gone for some time as before in the hospital! ( An eternal tommorow arc )

"What ever happened? I tried numerous times again and again to reach you, as if you...were not here in this room?...Why am I telling you such nonsense...I fear I too lost something along the way.. Including-

Oh!" He slapped his forehead and exclaimed. "Master Bruce will be arriving with Miss. Gordon in only minutes to spare! Have you any luck in finding the-

A bell tinkled past the area where the grandfather clock had shown a horror. "I see it! The suitcase was not far from your location! Very well, I will help to settle it onto the ground floor below us. Are you still unwell ? Should we delay the-

"Nope." The teen brightened up and shook his head to rise and grasp one side of the luggage. "We are pulling out. Not breaking my promise. Otherwise, Bruce will think of me as the boy who never finished christmas decorating!..or christmas at least!" He chuckled and Al joined to lift up the ridiculously heavy load down into the den.

"Hey Al...question...what was the weather when we were in the attic?" He looked out and noticed it was still daylight despite the dense clouds coming back to deliver flurries of snowflakes. Not as heavy as his dream..

"It was as you see now. Not a cloud until this very minute however has let any snow fall from them. Are you observing the weather to see if you'll be able to meet your deadline and return by next week?" He asked the hero who shook his head in arguement. " No! I...just felt it was cooler than it is right now-

"You were unconscious! Of course your body's temperature was low! It was lucky for you that I had been waiting for you to direct me towards the storage unit's hiding place! There was no answer so I felt it neccessary to see if you had lost your way amid the dim lighting." He said and trudged further into the den finally. "Sorry Al..I guess I am not keeping myself up to par- with my sleeping cycle a bit off...I should not replace Bruce that way anytime soon." The butler agreed and set the luggage down gently beside the area where two remaining boxes had yet to be unpacked.

"Soo close to our goal! Good work Alf. Think this is enough 'decking ' for Bruce to handle?" He grinned to the older male who laughed back and continued to unravel some old fashioned lights. "We should get the spare. That set is going to be useless in-

"Seems to me, we should try it before we 'buy' that conclusion." Alfred punned away with a smile , went to plug in the cord to it's proper outlet , and Dick clapped his hands together as they just worked to a tee.

"Last year I had them fixed. They were missing lights but those can be replaced easily nowadays." The teen nodded and helped his friend wind the set back into a wheel. " True, true..if they are taken care of by someone who prides the holidays as much as your's truly, then why not?"

The butler shrugged off the joking and began stringing the areas by the first location, while Dick took to hanging the garland in and out of the rooms. Both elder and youngster could appreciate a fun unfurling of tinsel and finally , a mistletoe that made Richard blush and run away from it.

" Have any young ladies tickled your fancy Master Richard? You seem too reluctant to admit a word. No need to chat if it's very personal-

" I guess..I'd rather stay friends with her..till we both decide we want to go ...and commit to anything." The sigh he'd given was a bit forelorn. His caretaker frowned out of sympathy but that turned quickly to a smile that tore into a grin. " You have no rush to grow up too quickly Master Dick." He beamed at the youth with a warm hand onto his young master's shoulder. " You have your whole life to dream however you wish. Bruce and I are right there by your side, there is no hurry to decide-

" Then..maybe I can-

" Yahoo! Anybody smell caoco on the stove? I am soo glad we...got the largest tree they had!" Babs danced around just as she would have as a younger Batgirl proclaiming a successful victory. "You boys ready for the best holiday set up! Bruce, hit the lights!-

" We have to set up the lights on the tree first! -

" I can finish then ! You two knew we were minutes down the block, sheesh. Holding out on us Rob?"

The teen stuck out his nose. " HA! Sounds like a challenge Babs! Let me do the honours this time..." He quickly snatched up the cord and wound it like a pro into it's best dressed position , folding nicely until the three bystanders thought they were dazzled by the wrong subject.

"Quit showin' off! You are making Alf all embarrassed. Good job though, takes me back..You ready NOW , Wayne? Hit the lights!" She pointed to her make believe disc jockey and smirked. "Wow...It..really was a great plan.." The teen had yet to recall the scene of the snowy beasts fighting a long haired spirit above the rooftops. He just stared on, this was magical in it's own right.

"Thank you..I am glad we could have you for the holidays Robin.." Bruce scratched his head a bit unsure of how to return a proper thank you to a favoured family member such as his young ward.

"No prob , the whole thing was a lot of fun. And it's only just beginning. Shopping is next on our list! You thought I'd left out caroling with the locals? You should know your partner by now! I am just full of surprises!" He laughed at the remark while the rest sat back with steaming mugs and just talked about their pasts and present happenings. Dick learned that his buddy Batgirl was still roaming in the dead of night...she had a new persona planned. Possibly Oracle or something..

The older miss yawned with arms wide in the air, then suddenly gasped at the wall clock. "Darn! I have to meet my pops back home! Aww...Sorry Dickie, gotta jet to see another fun and festive night..kinda go sober..sigh..*..That copper hates parties since..well, it's all good. I am going to get him a gift and all that . So, see you in the P.M Bats and crew." She waved with her purse in hand and exited the door with a smile on her face.

"I will see you two at the bash, you forgot that you planned it Bruce?" The college level teen smirked and gave a giggle before poking her head back in. "You should tell Dick it's a real ball . No wonder ! The heir here is partied out! See ya Al. Take care of Dickie for me? Bye!"

She was gone , yet her words had the younger hero with an equally confused look towards his mentor. "A ball? When were you hosting a bash for the industry? That was what she meant, right?"

The two men sighed while Alfred spoke up. " We..were not in the way of telling you, due to it relating only to Wayne Enterprises and their -

"We did fund it as a charity auction...but it is more on another conglomerant owner's tab." The teen raised a brow to the billionaire son. " What is this..Company leader's title..or his or her name? I haven't heard anything yet?" The teen lifted himself up and crossed his arms away from his partner .

"The man's name is relatively popular in Tokyo Japan...He's called-

The teen froze up. " You have got to be kidding me. ..It's Takahara? You kept someone from me that you know I know too! Why the secrets!"

Dick frowned at the two and wanted to stomp off to his room. He instead opened his mouth to ask. "When are you and he hosting the gala..?" He practically screamed at himself knowing the answer was clear.

"It's on the 24th...I think you can still-

"I don't care about your auction...Shoji was supposed to stay clear of you...why didn't he?" The teen's eyes bleared and his ears began to shut out Alfred's constant struggles for the young master to see reason.

"He was a business partner before the wedding...the one that you saved me from with the Titan's help."

The hero nodded but lowered his gaze slightly. "Can we talk in your study? I want to hear all about Shoji Takahara's influence as your, partner.."

The cat hadn't lied per se...but he had fudged up the tiny details during Richard's conflicts with the red lizard...

"We can, if you want to talk . I will tell you what I can. Just cool it before we go there, Al is going to pass out if you act like this."

Bruce..sounded so cold...he was stern, but it made Richard uneasy...why was he keeping secrets about an undead issue?

/

High into the air, a maiden born of misery and anguish called out by way of the ancient language since lost. Her lingering doubt cascaded as the beasts of icy resistance came towards her, all alone she faced them until her powers unleashed. Black bodied ravens of the far north swooped in by her energy and tore away the fabricated demon of the cool mists. Her bonnet was a bit too tight across her skull in the past; now, she could feel no sudden pressure as it had no tangible feel to it. She was a wandering ghost amid a human's time line of suffering. Her eyes of violet hues caught the light as she made her presence known to the one who had summoned the demons of fog and sleet. ~ None of my cares are of many...I will still be fighting, even in death...I will still watch over the chosen..and my unlived child...Ava...~ Her raven coloured wings took her far from the land of humans amid city lights and glamour. To the fated Reia of the snowy barrens..it was a disgrace to know her child had wandered into this filth pit among many . Just why had she been reborn into an episode of desperation?

The icy maiden's wings flapped mercilessly through the foggy night as she landed atop a church spire . Thinking this an older city than her original guess , Reia shrugged off the oddest sensation since arriving unto this tiresome plane's thresh hold. ~ I am being followed? The ones of pure blooded frozen rage are no more. You hold an equally terrific amount of might for such feats you cannot admit to however... Why do you pursue this lonely maiden as you...are only a human worlder of an altered state; both in mind and in body?~ Reia raised a pale brow to the one warrior cast directly into shadow from below her winged grace. ~ Show yourself, you whom are silent to one whom is wary of dangers throughout her travels. I know only that you in question remain a threat, to the one I am here to guide.~ She narrowed her violet gaze down into the abyss that led into the hell hole of the chosen's cityscape.

He kept her alert as the mysterious spectator swept out from the enclosed darkness of the barely lit sidewalk. "My..You are as my ally has told me. It is only in my gratest interest that I have what was promised. No need to rush, I am patient towards this end goal of having what your 'once enemy' mistook as my final desire. He was right in fact. I need to know that the objective still has nowhere else to run..But why am I telling a lost spirit all of my plans?" Slade chuckled behind his mask , making the priestess of icy fronts take her stance in defence. ~ A master of manipulation. Did _you_ summon my 'once enemy' as you say? Who is not to say _**you**_ were the cause? Are you making a petty threat? Speak clearer to a deity that may sever the ties you owe to **our** world !~ She practically spat the last piece of her sentence to the villainous scoundrel of a pursuer, his mask only shone by the flickering lamplight below. "I hold no grudge. The madame Dearheart offered me a chance to reclaim what had been taken from me. I did not get what the dragon mentioned however.." The crime lord rubbed his chin in thought as he saw Mistress Reia's eyes glint and switch; catching notice of her hunter's Eternal Realm stolen sword , leaning casually by the mad man's waist scabbard it belonged to.

"This? It was, a reclaimed relic of the same homeworld of a certain king...according to the second set of the myth...you were included as a faithful allied force, Reia?" His voice made her palms clench and form dizzying swirls of frozen mists.

~ There is nothing I must deliver to you. You are not what I am here to recover. The blood in you may quicken, yet I know your kind nothing more than demoralized beside the Lycan of old! Begone!~

Slade blocked the blow with his best shields against the ice queen, but fell flat backwards as she leapt away into the abyssmal blankness of the city nightlife from above. "I hope you won't take me too badly over your loss, Queen Reia of the snowy barrens ..Aneiu is looking for her, I too want to know what makes the child she once carried oh so special..another time perhaps." The two flung their blades and gifted abilities aside to walk seperate paths down into the corrupt city of Gotham. In the meanwhile, Slade had some catching up to do with a certain criminal scientist. One that had lost it's riches to a bat and bird crime fighting duo. The mastermind smirked at the resemblance . It had happened all at once for his destined follower...yet, time was a cruel tormentor. As a surveyer of oddities and events, he had a strange urge to finish the dragon's story...his eyes burned at the fact. The lady of elven wood had been mistaken...blood had not been tainted that year, but turned to corruption by another means to an end...he no longer followed the passions of a slick businessman ; one who forced his ideals onto his partners by manipulating their minds and bodies...he was after more than a legacy...it wasn't his calling...but a beast he deemed unneccessary to thrive under. Yet,the tormentor tore up his values and fictitious feelings of domination and submission of his enemies. It made the truth in Slade Wilson's visions come to life as a hunter of predestination!

Slade was unsure where the odd keeper of his own consciousness had taken him. It felt like a back alley into the underground of the rat hole called Gotham...it was not only that.

~I refuse to listen...Roko! She is not here ..stop controlling my body!~ He swirved to meet a steel bar that came into contact with his shoulder blade, and he cried out, without resisting the impact of the rough blow to his arm's structure. He was still recovering from the last interdimensional possessor!

~ I require a vessel...Where are my selections ..tell me!~The dreaded vermin attatched to Slade's form from within growled out to the screming and fleeing vagabonds they passed by. Most thought him terrifying and forebodfing by that stare of a blood red they had ever just witnessed! A man with a pack of smokes tossed his into a firey barrel and prayed he'd never have those eyes in his lifetime. Slade watched the beggars pass by and he soon left amid brick and dirt roads. Where was he traveling? Through time and space ?

The raging beast holding the crime lord's body hostage howled through his lungs , causing the madman to laugh at his miserable situation to supress the false soul stealer.

~ Get out!~

The demon inside Slade's conscious form whammed* against the sidewalk with a hard fall. It's limbs were longer than the child he had thought was his true puppeteer. The boy was given a side kick to his ribs as a thanks from a grumpy old gotee wearing man , angry from thge high flying bit no less.. ~ I am tangible?...~ The grubby faced counterpart blinked up to his partner with eyes wide and red as the dragon's had been. It made Slade's skin crawl , seeng what had been keeping him blocked off from saving...to this...

~ Not Roko...who are you this time , counterself?~ The villain forced out the 'speak' but found it un needed after the boy took full form.

"I am the true Rokuro." The young man stood with his new aches breaking his fall back onto the slippery concrete. "You..have a terrible smell about you...what am I doing ? Why are you letting this come to pass-

"Don't play riddler with me brat!" He swung the sword into the teen's face to dip barely past his pale face. "Are you?- He was interrupted by the nearly fatal shwing* from the long sword wielder's grasp.

"The other selves were sent far off into nothing. You cannot be the same outcast from the myth . I refuse for you to even speak that name! Got it?" His blade swung back to rest again. The older teen's long hair caught a streak of light from still lit lamps along the road. It held a teal and violet tinge to it that made Slade's arm close to shake by the teen of the dragon's last consort tearing him down. Slade actually felt helpless by the red vision the boy possessed. His lithe chest heaved under that tattered blue tunic. What age of reality had he been born by? Where had he gotten his powers from to clasp on to a realm he was meant to obliterate into uncertainty? "I...feel human..I can feel your anger's presence howeve-

"No however. Get out of my sight. That creature that was after you broke his trust in me. You aided my enemy, I have nothing to aid you by. Your curse should die along with you. No one needs to see your-

"I...I am the real prince! I can prove my worth...so please!-

" .Care." Slade gritted his teeth while the slightly older version of the Kuro in Raven's vision clung to the villain's armoured leg. He could not be shaken. Slade was growing impatient. Could he report to the elven witch of woody grace? He would have to come clean about the show down with Lady Reia of the northern realm of snowy wastes . If that were to happen, he would have to be trapped in a never ending battle with the Celestial courts...

"How did I end up as the one to finish every else's-

"I can help..." The brat of a daemon grumbled as he loosened off from the villain's uniformed leg. "What?" Slade raised a brow, but refused anything from the depressing child's request.

"I can...give him to you...the one whom you want to keep as your vassal...it was no different from-

"This is why-

Slade toppled the teen into the ground with another kick. "I did not want you inside my head. All you do is destroy my real plans. Turn yourself in. Or I will gladly tell the order of Eternal that you did not listen when you were told to leave this world." Slade bit back on the last threatening words he had spoken. He was pissed, tired, and miserable right after he'd met with the flying witch back on high.

"I can..I can...do anything...Just wish it...I am bound by my Father's role as his father ; a miracle bringer by pure nothings...you must ..wish it...or I -

"Or you'll what?" The crime lord bent down to rest his hands onto his knees , the child was tangible..only by his nature to drain spirit and aura as his beings of damned recreation had done did he have any control over mortal bound human beings. He was pining to rip out the crook's soul and devour it's essence. That would be too dark to bring to light with the villain's savior Dearheart. She would do the same, and kill them both off by destroying their remains to never rise again...

"I'll...die here...and the prophecy will never occur..." The younger croaked with his semi fangs panting in exhaustion. Slade felt his eyes narrow while his lips moved into a firmly lined crease. He thought about the obsession he had been dreaming on as smoke. Nothing more than the demon's intention to see him burn to a crisp all over again!

"Save your tears, I know you cannot die anyhow-

"That portion of the..." The teen paused and wrung his hands through his tunic with fingers shaking. He was pale with fright of the unseen ending...not for himself however..

"I will if I cannot grant it...the last task was what you nearly completed by ..my father's influence upon your mind..your desire to trap him.. your enemies suffer as before-

The mad criminal stood up and turned away from the bratty daemon's last decree. "I am not granting your king anymore ounces of freedom. He is dead, live and then disappear. No one is controlling you. So you can go complete the promise or oath of your cretin father yourself. He is better wandering off in space- he was a nuisance as it was." The man shook his head as rain fell over the melting ice crystals from the early morning; the night certainly felt bleak and chilled both to the bone. "He...won't be here..." The teen gulped again..was he ill in his lifetime of living? Why was he so obsessed over causing more trouble after the worlds had cleaned up the previous distortion?

"Take me with you...I won't let your wish be..lost.." Th boy had passed out into a clump against the sopping wet ground. Slade gaped and got out of his dark thoughts to drag the brat from the gutter. "You are going to a fosterhome if you won't quit playing these charades . Illness? You are not even human! Or warm blooded-

"Ag..ah...Y-yes..." The villain's hands shook. He had stolen enough of the superhero leader of the Titans life force...that he had been given form..as partly human as the crime fighter himself?

"You...you will not stay here. Come with me , the rain will kill you in this body. Your dragon watching over in tat crevice; burn it up. Or I will slay it." He was threatening to kill a cretin in the shadows, watching the boy's every move in secret by the unconscious prince's command. Slade glared at the beast and watched as the little bit of fire power the teen had crisped , and left the heap of leathery scaled corpses to drown in his flames. Though they barely burned away the ashes. Slade took to seeing the job only nearly finished and hissed for the outcast to finish up quickly.

The ashes turned to smoke, then into white mists as a purer form of cleansing still existed for the half blood on the cold ground.

"Very good. You may have magic over fire, but you still have yet to tell me anything. We can rest in my flat. You'll be healed soon, the prince you claim took longer to heal than the dragon. I don't want to nurse you back to health. Against my principles to help a blood sucking demon , you forget you have fangs in this timeline. Oh well ...wake up and face me. That way I can simply find out for myself if you intend to cause trouble-

He stopped there as a cab pulled up. The teen shrunk to become impossible to see unless one could see invisible creatures. He still kept the form of the Kuro character, but did not wake to add anymore problems for the incog Deathstroke.

Slade sighed out the window and mentally cursed himself for giving a demon pity..like a drowned pup in the pouring rain...

/

The foresight of a girl just hearing the howls of a timberwolf from beyond her residence cried out in her bed, the covers were pulled over her head in an attempt to block out the noise. "Auntie Is!" She swept the quilt over her head and rushed to leap into the arms of her dear caretaker's . Isis had taken pride in helping the child of snowfalls live in her new present, before she would have to return to the true time of her rebirth. This was practice. She could meet the ones to know her piece of the unfulfilled prophecy and grow from it ; she could record the present for her future to hold on to facts about what role she would likely play beside her soon to be allies. Ava sdnuggled agasinst Lady Isis's chest and held tight to her as the youngster she had been born into- similar to Lorelai within Shoji's care. She feared Takahara was growing too fond of the crystal bearer and mother priestess and princess of aqua shades. Violet now stunned her opponents as an able bodied female named Sakurano Ayane. She had been most insightful and worked to aid Isis's call for peace.

"Will my mommy be ok? The wolf always says that mommy is right here...I don't now my mama . The other spirit that we always talk to never tell me about her? Am I really a bit help to you Auntie Is?" Her big lavender eyes blurred up from her saddened tears flling softly into both Isis and Ava's laps. "I will never think of you as a wanderer as it is not your role to play. My dearest Ava...your mother was a priestess that governed the northern border where snow never stopped falling. It was truly at peace . now, she wishes to grant your life back to you. So that you can be raised alongside the one's we now dwell among. The earth is a sacred sphere that will never leave it's position. I want you to guard it, and those that wish to protect it's diversity will follow to guide you..Daughter Ava...you have been born to bring hope to those that need it most. Know your presence is always a joy to me.." Isis wiped away the child's tears as she opened up and fell fast asleep into the mother goddess's arms.

"Ava ..prove your magic is strong enough to make them see. Your mother will one day meet you when you have accomplished your goal to the very end..sweet dreams my dear child...the snows surrounding you can cleanse hearts..one heart needs you most of all. Go to her, tell her that she will no longer need to fear the future she feels will change her heart.." The high deity meant Starfire; who had been named in the prophecy as the one to bear children that would oppose a darkness unmatched. The girl had yet to learn that Ava would choose her soothing spirit above all else,even if Richard remained in her life, or ran far away to face his own set of demons lurking...

"Come now, let us carry you off to your room. The song of the animal you spoke of is not there to frighten. It is she calling to wish a deep dream to carry away your troubles. The white wolf favoured your mother. She was a kind spirit that protected your lands in the past..sleep Little Ava..dream of the sun after the frost has left, then you shall rest soundly..." The lady's suggestive meditation was a true beacon for the young cryomancer to be. It was a warning at best. Do not stray from your true destiny. Bask in the sun's rays once you reach the highest peak of awareness.." The youngster breathed in and out as the small technique took effect on her tried form...She had spent the day speaking with Auntie Is's family. They lived not too far away in the next city over. An old friend of Isis Mama's had been a handsome mister named Kayu . His last name...she kind of forgot...But Little Ava was ten now! She was shorter than most kids her age, not that she was any less energetic. ~ I have a mommy...and she wants to see me..though she's nlt here anymore..~

Her soft breathds were calmed further as she was settled back into her guest room mattress. The lights went dark,and the door shut with a soft click as she readjusted to sit up groggily.

The distant howl had returned , this time she did not feel afraid of it as her feet took her closer to the windowpane. The great beasts were in mist by the tallest heights! They wanted to say goodnight...

~ Thank you... I will be strong for my mama...please tell her , that I am glad . I want to see her to someday..!~With the speak of ancients she had thought a esper might possess, the young soft eyed daughter of great beings of frosty ice caps smiled back and sang to them by the speak's way. The few remaining joined her and spiralled to dance by it's beautiful pitches and cues. She smiled after they had applauded with a bow and howls held high for their young heiress.

~ Take care now! Be well friends! And good luck on the hunt! Bye byye!~

The deeply gratified of the wolven bunch peered back. It's dark coat of full bodied midnight and eyes of golden sacred treasures - and secrets, pulled her in.

Before she knew , the one beside the unearthly mate had revealed itself beside him. She was as white as the snow undefined in an untainted land. Like a fairytale, Ava was taken by her blue eyes. They saw deep down into her entire vault of memories and pulled out one figmant...she had never seen...?

~ Are you...telling me to find the person in this dream?~ She asked with a slight pause. ~ Ava , your mother is who we belong alongside as protectors of a foresaken land not of this world. You will grow strong. The one fabrication I show to you, is to be one of your family , in the later future Lady Queen Isis has reminded. We are here tonight as messengers. Be well young one. Until we meet, I will be watching for your mother's safe descent...Fare well Ava- Of the Raven winged Clan since past .~

The figmant of the white wolf turned into mist again to perplex the ten year old ancient's daughter. She blinked to wake up to her silent room , while the bed was still left a crinkled mass from the wolves bringing her to pry..

"I...will!" She balled her fists and proclaimed to her new protectors, no matter how odd it seemed that she had such a past..

Sleep caught her fall as little Ava dreamed of fairytale characters holding swords and one child a younger, one that held the powers of a mystic bird doning red flames upon it's back...

/

The wolf from the decent into unknown lands was the one Reia had trusted; that Richard had been watched over by from afar, that Hanumon had been kept beside - rather she had taken him in to save his hide from losing heart that Sayumon of the Celestials would be stopped for the insecurities her council folk had to witness. She was called Aneiu. Her eyes could see ; despite blue eyes in the human world's wolf meant blindness or a defect of their kind. Her ears knew of the tremors thge earth gave, shaking in it's wake it stood against her own kind...instead of the mortals that did unto ithe plane an evil that could not be recovered as whole again.

~The youth is unaware of Reia..~Her mate and dear aid Anius scolded a bit to his alpha in charge. ~You are telling her too much about the result all to soon! We may not have lifetimes to move the pieces into place...Yet she is only there for a shorter time than her mother! She will rebirth into the chosen's future-

~A future she should rightfully prepare. She is not the chosen, but their anchor whence her energies emerge . Then, we will see . The red beast is sure to come hither, if he does...she will be prepared to defend her new home.~

The snort of the honey eyed mate was more a chortle. ~ Ha! Your answer then is that she will NOT continue to see events in her dreamtime? Is she exempt as the chosen to suffer? She must not be told today.~ He shook his muzzle in protest. ~I doubt she will recall these happenings upon rising. You can tell her, that she is the one to rule beside us.~He said sternly to the even more so aggressive lipped white wolf beside him. Anius scoffed by turning his head to transport far from the lone city. It was not their realm of choice, but the void was weak walled here. No wonder monsters were crawling through left and right! It was unguarded by strong magic users that could build shields against the culprits . They had found shelter amid the dying plane,.the dark wolf's eyes narrowed back to his pack alpha. ~Let us rise to meet the day Anieu. The chosen will carry out their duties. Let us go back home.~ The mothering wolf bobbed her head in agreement. ~Let us , my brother..~ The two carried off through the portal leading back to their neverending snow encased paradise.

Snow was a blessing to those that needed it most of all. To those that could not understand, it was to bury truths where they lie...

Deep , deep into the snowy depths...until nothing else remained.

/

Yay! I covered all bases on this one! Rob has gone back to see Bruce in Gotham for some nog and fun times; all while the heroes are finally learning of his departure from their aid and eyes. Shoji came right on time!

Starfire is still miserable and thinks the prophecy is going to make her deepest fear of losing her friends a reality..one that she is weary of by such changes as well as the visions of a future she isn't prepared for.

Beastboy is keeping mum and locking all windows while the heroes take to Gotham City in search of their leader- Raven is fuming at his lack of trust and deception towards his team . She also fears he will change if they cannot be there to stop him from ruining himself. A shadow is following- as Grayson's reflection!

He only just meets the Queen Reia of the snowy barrens wandering spirit and learns that Bruce almost remembered the wedding and it's puppeteer. Alfred asks if Dick has anyone he wants to smooch under the mistletoe; the teen is hiding that Starfire is still the person he refuses to set aside. He is afraid as much as she is about the prophetic mention of a kid..

Babs is back as a great guide with Bruce tagging along. An extra hand for Al!

Slade has his sights set on the prophecy as well, to bring Robin back to his side as a successor. Right before he will perish from a loss of his humanity. The dragon's taint is still not all there, but it lingers as a killer from inside him. Priscilla Dearheart helped the villain( an eternal tommorrow), to rid his body of the curse. It worked, but her fell back and she could not succeed in removing it all. He was being overtaken by who he thought was the self Roko- it turns out to be the self similar to Kuro of Raven's vision of the end to end all ends. (To the future arc!) The self says it is the real Rokuro that was sealed away with a heavier taint than the others by his father's dark influence and powers. Slade is in denial and calls it a foolish request by one dying of thirst. (Fangs) .

The odd ball Rokuro begs him to make a wish saying; he has to grant one to stay breathing and not forgotten. Slade is wary however that the self still holds ill will, not by it's own and will have it's wish to correct Roku's sentence by the dragon's influence. He doesn't think the child is acting on his own behalf.

Ava sees a vision of of a child protected by the flaming phoenix. She is alsdo seeing a clue source of the golden dragon! The sword is a symbol in here or a clue! Well! Chapter4 is on it's way! Stay tuned.


	4. Chapter 4

Teen Titans; These New Years; Chapter 4: Re-Enter Red X; Unlikely Compromise; A Shadowy Fog Approaches; And So, We Meet As Strangers.

The heroes had been far from their comrade Kori ; who was left to hold down the fort with her younger teammate Beastboy as top dog. The Titan youngster was perplexed as to why his female friend had not eaten much or even come out of her room, for what seemed a time to worry over her mentality and well being. He paced day by day and even tried to cook ...meat...to make the Tamaran warrior princess strong again!.. To no avail, she was trapped in what seemed to consume the hopeful joy she had felt when...their leader Robin had returned...

That had done more damage than good. He just...bolted! The Titans remaining had gotten a hold of Takahara Shoji; who was also Verra or Veravakumu for short. "That cat's got awful timing..." He whined. "Star is keeping away cause of the stupid myth...I think that all of this is bad enough...but I'm cooking beef! My only true bud is tofu...but it's for Star to get better...Raven said she was still not one hundred percent better...I had no idea ..." He sighed by his luck , but knew that he'd bargained to stay until his heroic team members shot back over. With their run away leader of course...

The night wove round to meet the youngest Teen Titan with a yawn. "That late already? Should I check on Kori...? Is she asleep?" He scratched his head, wondering if she would be startled should he play caretaker and double check her condition. "I guess she's fine.." The teen groaned and yawned again. "Gonna check the link...for...Rae..." He nearly dozed while walking off towards the main computer to stay connected with the traveling few. The link was off, which meant not to disturb them? He thought maybe to check once more..-

"Gah!" Bastboy jumped in surprise as a clatter held now his attention from the kitchen . Was she up this late?

"Star?..Is that you...?" He tried to exit through the doors softly as possible, to only find he had been too sure of the noise. The Tamaran Titan was unconscious on the floor of the kitchen of their tower home! Beastboy rushed to the rescue , to find...she was snoring?

"Star ? You were sleepwalking! Wake up !..Oh, wait...sleep walker super careful waking up the person. They can go in to shock in some rare cases...? I think?..." The Titan's only close enough bedding was the med bay to check Starfire's pulse and breathing. "Cy's not gonna like me messing with his equiptment...but this is so a mondo emergency!" He began, trying to open the drawer of a large medical cabinet, but it was locked up tight since Rob's incident with the mask and dust! "Crud! I reeeally have to use the machine! Oh...Kori! ?.No wait...is she!?-

He noticed her breathing laboured a bit as she coughed on top of lab's bedside mattress. The green teen's ears perked up and he gasped. "She really is sick! Now I really need the Titans...wait!" He realized that Titans East was not too far...but they couldn't escuse themselves from Steel! Not like last time...What if Bumble Bee couldn't take the awkward silence? No one forgot the incident of the wedding...it was still a raw image of a terrible sort that made it hard to cope. Bb had not asked questions but felt she had to steer clear in order to not break down as before...her teammates had known too little after the five sister Titans had gone to another world...

"Star needs a real doctor...I gotta call... Wait!" He rushed and pulled out his blank unit with a weary grin. "I know just who to call!" The teen was sure the device would react as it lit up to reveal an old ally from far across the ocean.  
"Greg! Greg ...is that you?" Bb was dumbfounded by the sorcerer in white barely recognising how he'd been paged internationally. "Hello! This is..an odd surprise Gar. How ever did you find my contact without-

"No time Wiz! I am in over my head with a serious issue . You are a doc some..times? Right? Starfire is not too great over here. The others went off on a mission Kori MUST NOT know anything about! I am stuck in the tower ,and now she's sick in bed...she hasn't even eaten any meals I made...cow flesh...guh..- But! I thought the Titans East wouldn't wanna come here cause of the creepy nonesense that made them freak out after we took shelter ...Can you? I haven't got any pros that can ..-

"Right away, give her plenty of rest. I will arrive shortly; rather..I might do so now with my assistant!" The sorcerer had a bit of an odd glow about him as the teen hero fell backwards,to see the spirit of Digitalis in the room with him!

"Dude! You teleported? When could you do that!- Never mind." He shook his head to focus. "Kori is asleep ...I don't have access to the supplies Cy uses here...she needs to get looked over. Anything I can do too? Kinda my fault that-

"She is physically I'll! You let her grow weaker by not stepping up in time , now. Where is the dear? She hasn't met me since my days as a lowly monstrosity of the owl queen's design!" The 'assistant' smirked over to the Titan and brought out her mentor's tool bag. "Shall we be ready then? Oh, that's correct." Greg chuckled nervously as Bb gaped. "You recall Cecilia Daia? She has agreed to leave her old ways in order to better her magics before turning to Lilith's aid. She is my protege in magical teachings! Though...you are not familiar with-

"The crazy idol harpy who almost hurt my friends! I remember...why is she playing the good guy now?" Bb's growl made the princess scoff and twirl her shortened blonde ringlets with a turn. "I do not intent to change back. My magic may not be an incredible threat, yet I do intend to maintain my self , to be the next in line of officials beside Catalina Daia. My mother! Humph!" The snub nosed miss was pulled away from her pouting as Greg redirected her to hand him his stethascope. "Oldie but a goodie. She needs a basic right?" Greg's magic was unbound as he acted the part to see about Kori's sickened state.

Meanwhile, the teen blonde had rushed off to find Beast Boy in the kitchen. He had been hoping to work his own sort of magic by making some hot broth for the friend he had put in danger...

"You rush, slow down a tad. You and I do not have to become or remain enemies! However, I will only give that rite to those that share that believe . She will be ok , Sorcerer Greg is sure of it as am I.." Her warm touch onto his shoulder made the teen morpher flinch too suddenly. "Why are you sticking around?" He turned to her with a skeptical glance into her now green eyes. The golden hue still remained unchanged as her darkness was still only minor. Not long gone from the form she now carried...

"I will aid your , friend." The girl looked off towards the pot bubbling on the stove . "Will I be enough?" The teen changeling gulped and felt her words to be...possessive of his very senses. Just like the siren Aria's double...he was not about to flee if she had nothing to hide.

"Stew? Are you familiar with how it's made-

"For certain...I wasn't born last Tuesday! Why do you ask such a thing? I will take charge where I am needed. Give me an order, let me show you my culinary skill to the fullest!-

BOOM!*

The two gasped and head from the room to meet a very disoriented Greg among a room full of smog. "Good gods Greggory! You are going to start a fire ! Starfire is...-

"I was so close to a break though!" The stout sorcerer in ashes and dust stood with a frown . "The sickness she is suffering...is actually not at all what I would have guessed!" The teen and his new comrade leaned in to hear the rest of the boy's friend's condition. "A COLD!? That's it?" Bb was amazed ..it had seemed so much worse when he had been too terrified to stand! "Just a cold...you sure I...it's not..." He fidgeted uncomfortably beside the former enchantress, just dazed but wondering if that had been all...

"Not entirely...we will have to wait until morn for the results of our study..Greggory? Here it is alright to intrude?" She asked with doe eyes while Beastboy groaned in annoyance ; they wanted to wait and see...a cold...he was still stricken with such awe it had not been far greater a disaster...

"Get some rest." Greg tugged the changeling's arm with his presence a bit less at ease. He could feel the slight shake of the magician's arm. "We might have better resistance if we were to do just that." The Titan cocked his head and yawned soon after. All of the rest were up, Bb and Star were dreaming soundly of better years...if any were to still continue.

The oddest feeling of a glare from the darkness alerted the teen morpher that he was all but alone in his room! "Can't hide! We were expecting an intruder!" The teen went tiger and flew after a shadowy thing in the darkest corners of the room. It wailed in a way almost a cackle! The teen shook but held steady as he drew his claws to penatrate the monster's cape. It was not a lucky find at all! But a puppeteer no less in the shadows!

~ Good evening young chosen...You are as they say ; no more than the wea-

"Now!" Bb was still held by the demon's gaze, just a second later only to be rescued by Greggory in the middle of a scuffle with the freaky marionette. Cecilia dodged alongside to dive in and swat a hard blow to the monster crafter's front . He drove them back with another weapon. A whip..a circus act!?

~Dance for me puppets! I will not stop until I have my claim!~ The three felt trapped behind a curtain as the world opened up to reveal a darkened night. With the force of an unethical tamer the gleeful beast laughed and swat wildly , while the three forced away to find Starfire. The tower was under attack!

The Gotham City Police Department had called in the bat that morning to confront a criminal ; one that had begged to see the caped crusader, saying it was the most important thing that needed to be done. The teen wonder on the other hand, had risen to a dreary and strained morning while he'd thought it a perfect one to sparwith the now absent mentor in the cave. Dick was unexpectedly surprised when their manor's butler had explained of Master Bruce having readied to have a chat with an old foe and James Gordon of the GCPD making the ring earlier on. Richard just stood and wondered if he was allowed to go out at all...was this a waiting period for the teen?

"I'll go there myself to meet him. " He finally replied back. "Batman knew Robin would be lending his precious time, I can't let things go back to how they were.." He got into suit and uniform, sped off towards his extra cycle and flew down to catch up. The detective crime fighter had left his so-called partner behind? Why would Bruce not bring up anything? Were they really a team again...or was...Dick just on the side lines...he wasn't a stupid kid! Wasn't his word more than law? Was he not making the billionaire smile, bringing heavy boxes and...it was pointless for the kill joy to crack a smile for anyone...He stopped his bike at the back of the department's main faction. Time to see just how unfair he was really being...

The thief, had been none other than the notorious Red X in custody by the police of Gotham City. He wanted a meeting with the big guy in the cowl , but all of his earlier attempts...had been for naught..

"Ahhh...Where is your vigilante G?" The kid scratched his face mask in confusion, making the staff groan over his odd behavior and childish tricks draining their ounces of sanity! "He...is...not here yet." One officer had tried to dictate that line hours ago...still not giving in to this crooked looker's demands. "I...do not see any free cocao...you got a stash of refills? This place should at least have some kinda-

"Argh! You can't cause you have a bad record! No one should -

"Well then snippy, you might as well pack up if you are gonna talk to an innocent guy that way! I came here to gain some favour! I'm on your side...idiot..." The teen's mumble made the flustered cop spit out to James Gordon, his superior by the window ..waiting for a visitor..?

"Can you put him in his own room? He's gonna turn this place topsy turvy if he gets to stay!?" The comish put up a palm to halt the edgy cop's words. "He's got intel. Let him get all the cocao he can take. No buts." The older staffer looked back towards the front of the office area. One of his hunches had been positive. "He's inside." The other secretaries and officers were still and said nothing as they ignored the approaching shadow of the bat, he traced the hall and opened the door with ease . "Glad to know you got my message." The comish said in welcome. X was still in his seat raring to begin the real discussion.

"X. Didn't know you could travel as far as Gotham with your tech." the dark knight eyed the old foe of his protege's with a gaze unending. He looked back and cocked his head perplexed. "You know I have my reasons. This, was not on my to- do list originally. Gotta jet off after we chat it up in the other room. You will give me an the bat some extra privacy? Right Marco?" The officer that had nearly wanted to clobber the smart alec sighed and brought out a set of keys. "Sure...this way kid.."

The comish followed, yet was shut out by Bats himself. Who was this brat running the dark knight in circles? Did he meet before, and how did they act so...close? As if the two had..

The older officer shook his head an sat a ways away. He trusted Batman to an extent. It was hard to say entirely however with such a record on him...despite all the hard crimes he'd solved and criminals still inside Arkham Asylum by his professional work.

"Sit there." The cloaked detective said to the slightly anxious teen. He was doubly surprised once the thief had removed the skull mask. Another green one similar to Robin's lay across his face in order to stay undetected. Extra precaution as long as the scrambler and cloaking tech held. Bats wasn't going to sell good ole' Jay short of time.  
"You called me in . Rather, the officer you were chatting with knows a friend." He didn't say Batgirl. Jay had to have remembered enough history. "Yeah...this is kinda personal stuff, intel's not really my thing...I run my own business, you see?" He didn't sound like the old protege returned by Ra's Lazarus pit, then out on the streets as a master thief and enemy of Jump City's finest. What was his whole story?...

"If it's me you were interested in speaking with, then the information was apparently stolen. I can tell that you weren't supposed to talk. But if this is as urgent as you say, then nothing needs to be withheld from this meeting. Who was keeping you quiet from telling me? When that unknown villain inside Wayne Enterprises attacked right before Robin's sudden disappearance?"The cowl wearing bat looked into the masked eyes of the former second Robin. He was unsure of how this whole fiasco had occured; until Ronnie had told him every detail down to the possession, overshadowing, and curses placed onto Jay and Richard...by another monster of another world away. "That..was why I was calling you...but it might have been...gee..." He rubbed the back of his neck with a sniff. "Listen good Batman, this is an unparallel fight. You should watch your back, or not mess with whatever was pulling the strings then...we are blocked off from even talking about the guy cause of magic preventing a recall. He could come back here if you just say his name even once!" Jay sighed and sat back. "Richie isn't doing as well as you'd like to think. He's not brave enough to fight a ln illusionist and demon...it's actually not WHY I brought you here, but pretty darn close." The teen cleared his throat roughly. "You know about myths, and legends, monsters , symbols in old

"What does any of that have to do with your theory?" The bat interrupted . "You should just tell me before -

"The hero is turning into something unreal..." Jay gulped and stood a bit, his palms resting against the interrogation's steel table between them "I told you you wouldn't wanna hear this!" He groaned and saw Bat's expression deepen to worry. "What unreal are you talking about? He's human-

"I can start with what the boogey man that cursed us was. The title was passed on as he grew. His abilities can cause him to absorb or steal the willpower and life force of his victim." The teen shook his head and frowned. "Then...Robin is!-

"He's being on his guard and knows that the monster has his heart set. If the creep is successful, it'all be like Rob never existed . His time will end as he was, then he might do something...abnormal...to coexist or fight the baddie in the shadows." The bat raised a covered brow perplexed by the mention of a resistance...

"Exist?...Why is this all happening right after...the Titans stopped that mad man! Even saying that isn' going to..." The dark night rested his head into his hands and shook his head. "Robin has never had any superpowers otherworldly or as a esper...nothing! You were taken over by that being that was helping the monster to end me...why didn't I die? Was it after more than...Robin is in danger then.." He stood but X held up a palm for the dark crusader to sit tight a second longer. "He's got others a bit 'two faced' from that same 'realm' trying to guess if that'll happen in a shorter time period...I'm just worried they won't be so great towards me..- even though I was brainwashed, overshadowed AND manipulated like a rag doll!" He hissed under his breath partly, but refrained from any cussing to make Bruce just see...he wasn't playing messenger on his own..

"Then...He's being watched like a common offender of their world order...This is..." The bat now felt drained. The teen in front of him..was saying something was going to rip apart the reality of his still mortal young ward! Was it legit and in stone? Was X unsure of these beings that had stopped the monster chasing Dick around until he had relented only barely? Was this ongoing just like...the myth...

"One thing X." Bats sat up to scan this adversary of his ward over. "The myth...I didn't hear you before out of a lack of understanding. What myth is it you were saying is related to all of this predestined nightmare? You have to tell me, it could mean a dire situation for Earth as we-

"Won't tell you the names of the main cast." The teen pointed out. "I can give you the gist as best as I can. No one can speak about it since he's floating into oblivion even now...I'll start fresh, but do NOT try to find any more of the myth. The names are under lock and key but the emotions are too. I can shorten-

"Do then." Batman demanded fairly. "We may need your eyes and ears just as much. I would be grateful, if the truth would save my partner.."

"Point there, but I died twice for you ..oh well! Here goes!" The teen cleared his sore throat and began from the princess's realm up until the desert ends by the never sinking tower . He left out purposely the dragon in hope that Bruce would be satisfied with a low down. The bat was still in a ball nerves. No go...

"It's how he was when the king got too strong. Made him crazy; and with the harpy and dark magics that bound him to his goal...he wasn't coming down from his perch anytime soon. His kid son was forced to do the worst and bring down the realms that didn't want..the king to rule or defeat them. The kid son was pretty young, he wasn't able to age to gain anymore power...so he was kept with the same powers as his mom. She had a very strange ability when alive...he had a bit of it...but the king wanted to use that power ; under the term, power source. A never ending limitless use of energies that took from others, but became it. In other words; by reversed means, absorb instead of the queen's ability to give. The kid was by the end of the battle close to his very las trial, his dad had flown off into hiding...but the weirdest thing happened in the kid's cell...he was found...half ...alive...like half of him had been stolen away...The rest of his body still together was encased inside another place, locked up since the king had basically corrupted the prince's free spirit to pitch darkness and ...well, then somehow; like the spirit goons that took me to their world, Rob was contacted..I still had amnesia from a potion that bat lady Ronnie made me seek out...so half of the details are a bit fuzzy..." Jay paused a moment to look over the crusader taking in what felt more tragedy than anything brought into their world.

"He's seen the last selves or pieces of the prince that were created when he'd been with the king fighting back. But...they had another self . One that was stolen by that power from an even stronger plane called Ethereal. The kid was spooked and was forced to make the new captive spirit see to their plans. All while the prince was still in the dark himself...The spirit he had captured was a high orderly's kid , born and named Hakuro after he lost his way. The real name he had in the Etheral world was erased in order to bind him from returning. The king was a sicko if you ask me...his kids were all born with special powers that made them targets or outcasts...one of the kids was actually with the Titans and I fought her later into the prophecy. She was brainwashed when Sl- ...one of those Titan's returning enemies had her working for him. He was also mixed up by the king's real plan and being controlled. The villain working with the king was overtaken and that guy Regis is was a guise. The real king's body was actually on another plane. But you could see his fake one fade in and out, right? Takes a lot of magic to keep grounded from one world to the next. Even while cursed by your dead consort.. Trust me, I have that glitch rarely from the belt, but it can occur in seconds if you mess up every or any detail. Astral travel is close to how he did it. But the self that was controlling my body, was here. I was losing my memories, mind, feeling...and my name at one point. The self had two switches; The male version and a female...the two were actually the same thing but had slightly different personalities. I was sandwiched in the middle..." The teen thief shivered from the recollection of fear and worry that had been there before.

"Dickie; because the prince had him around, was still connected to the selves I had, he had half of their souls...and the king did too. So Rob was outnumbered without Hakuro or the prince fully there to back him...I was being tug of war ed out by the limited time...You saw the self (male) , in Wayne Enterprises. The king was working astrally too. They both had you knocked out, then the prince, Hakuro, and Rob tried to save you when they'd bargained to ; all the king's plan...Rob broke a minor rule and almost lost control of the selves that were working with AND against him...he was brought back by the Titans...had to set off again to have the plane branch of Celestials watch and train the five to fight back." Jay shrugged and got rid of a small kink in his neck from the pose he'd kept too long. "The kid Hakuro was visible while there, but got swiped by an old frenemy of the king's . Rob couldn't keep the prince safe before...so he was captured and taken to the king's castle. The king knew alchemy and apparently futuristic sciences...all cause he was a time control freak that could alter his victims by it...Rob was almost unable to do anything...but the kid...Hakuro ; by a hole in the wall, saved him by giving up his energy to Rob..he basically let the hero...take his spirit to fight back...But the rest is off limits. That part is only basic to those being that can fight back against the king..." Jay eyed the table with a thought. "Bats, the story is that Rob is gonna have too come to terms with an altered time line. The other branch even had a prediction that his kids would be just as involved - but do not tell ANYONE! Not the league, cats, bats, or ...what else...or your sidekick. They cannot hold this in as well as I have this long! No payment required, but...I have to bunk someplace,got a suite I can barter off you for one night? Takes a day now to bring me up to speed with the suit...I can recharge thanks to a connection...just so I don't end up without a body to return? You can always look him straight in the eye Bruce..but Dick is freaked out...He didn't know anything would happen just by a return of his enemy of Jump...even that baddie was being messd with...we all were."

The detective nodded and handed the teen thief a thin card. "You still came out to tell me this, even after what happened. I cannot let you leave Gotham like this. Where are you trying to recharge tonight?" He seemed reluctant to pay up...but Jay just sat up and got up to place the mask back over his green strip covering , his cocky attitude still mirrored Dick's a little, but he was younger . Couldn't tell if they we're the same age with the masks in place. "I have other options. Not unloved in this city. Catch you later Bats. It's been fun but-

"You won't try to start over..didn't think the trip would last. You are just, walking away. But you came here to tell me about my ward being in danger. You still aren't any different-

"Out for numero uno." X corrected with a wave. "I have no time to chat about the past . It's gonna be one heck of a ride for Rob, but you should only work on the side with that. It may end up changing you, if you can't listen to my warning." He turned away and set out. No policeman could touch the thief as he simply vanished out the door onto the streets of downtown Gotham City. The chief up front shook his head, while the earlier officer from X's taunts had been stricken with awe at how nothing had been permitted...was Batman enforcing real order?...Why then let a wanted criminal go scott free?

"You found out his reason?" The commisioner asked beside the Bat , who was brooding over finding the teen hero. "Just, have more work to do. Cover for me. I am going to leave , but the officer holding X earlier...is a bit skeptic." His eyes narrowed a bit as he recalled the policeman staying alert and not trusting X.

"I thought he'd want to see Robin...guess he got to you first. I'll give you a minute. Bust outta here before they catch up." the older detective winked and gave a smile out of sympathy for the crusader of the night's predicament.

'Thanks' was all Batman said before rushing out of the building as coy as a cat burgalar. The police department was ignorant as he made a daring escape in moments from the back. However, the entire fight would be not against a villain in the back alley, but the cross looking Robin looking for his heroic mentor- right where he'd thought they would meet. Right in that exact back alley by the GCPD , adjacent to the teen's waiting motor bike.

The wind howled over the bustling streets by midday, the Boy wonder was standing ; his arms crossed and brow knit as his masked gaze never left the darkly clad mentor's hidden ones. "Well?" He tapped his foot, holding a helmet during the earlier route scoured. "Why didn't you call me to help out? Or even go on patrol? Am I scaring you just by being here?.." The teen snorted and tossed his head to the side with a scowl . " You didn't talk about a usual crook being your target. I figured out-

"It wasn't supposed to be an issue." Batman grunted a bit and stood full height to face the teen. "You had already more information by your team's help. I was too uninformed to catch up to-

" ." The boy growled a slight with warning in his approach. "You weren't with me so I'd need protection. Who told you...was it the Titans? They don't talk unless I'm at the brink of dying, so no...you told someone about it... Who told you anything?" He glared defiantly towards his older heroic mentor with teeth grit. The battle was not Batman's...he had to butt out!

"I...was contacted by James Gordon,that a former enemy of the Titans had been ready to dig up some intel . Rather,he called it...a..prophecy...I know none of it is going to hold as long as-

"They all said the same thing Batman.." Robin grumbled and sluggishly trudged over to his ride. "They said I could get a normal future, without worrying that I'd change...that is all just wrong...the stupid spirits are driving me into believing...that someday I'll...!-

Bats grappled the teen hero and swirved him to come face to face with a serious looking crime fighter in black. He was sternly trying to pry Dick away from the feelings of predetermined loss and loneliness..it wasn't really there, but it stung to think all of that might just one day...

"Crap!..sniff!*...why..? I wasn't supposed to leave my team ever again...not after being a stupid sacrifice and having other's lives in my hands! Gah! I don't know why I came back...I thought it was to get away from...you don't know about..her..do you?.." Dick gasped with teary streaks already lost to his realization. Batman pulled away and shook his head. "Wasn't allowed to be told aparently." He lied about the world that was off limits and had every answer he craved . But the child...that had not been only personal...but very stunting to hear from X's mouth. A child that had powerful abilities that was never discoved as to which time line it would be born...that sounded risky for the beings of the Celestial plane that were gambling over the young ward's success...

"I...just wanted to be able to return to my team...but they won't know...You thankfully weren't told...but please...I just...have to forget for a while being Robin..I'm looking for my answers here...but it leads to the same each time.." The listless response made Bruce's alter ego uneasy. They had to head back to a safe place ...

"You should take some time, but your team is on it's own. You didn't really explain why you came back home.."

The boy gasped and tried to push away and brush back his tired eyes with his palms. The endless nightmares were not through, it would be too long if Robin decided to seize existing as a crime fighter.. but would that leave him open for an attack from the shadows chasing him halfway across time?

"I think...I'll have to talk to my second in command. This is going nowhere.." He murmured and set of onto his bike seat. "See you at home Batman..I'm going to trust you will keep my best interests ..so, we can talk later..." His hair had been a bit longer but still held it's shape as Robin dusted off across town to return to the Wayne Family manor...hopefully whole and not shattered.

Raven felt herself shiver under the city of Gotham's chilly atmosphere. The teens had gone back to look for their hero after a decision had been made for the teens to split apart. Only until Robin was located safe and sound while currently inside Gotham's largest conglomerant's estate. Bruce Wayne was watching over their leader. Robin had lived in more than just Gotham at a young enough age, but Raven refused the Titans pry into his past...until today. They had known before since the wedding ceramony , as well as due to their memories still having a grasp on familiar names and faces. Tsukiyume and the guardians(halved) had tirelessly fought to preserve that portion of knowledge. All by fighting against one another...fighting over a cursed mortal bound to bring the earthen plane towards destruction...

She shook off the recollection with a huff and found her way with Shoji, Cyborg, and herself right in tow heading towards their desired destination. The goth scanned for the numerous daemon hiding behind trashbins, inside bars, and in alley ways they passed by. Shoji battened down intl his scarf with a sniff as they trudged to the bus stop. "Should make a quick detour for you guys." He finally said as the teens paused to hear. "My mini complex is a pent uptown from here. Gotham's finest is farther southward. We can go there by train in the morning. It's too windy and we just might see flakes in a few seconds. Yumi is shaking over the spirits of winter calling her out to not add to the freeze. Should contact Wiz and see if the others are hunky dory too." The three agreed that the cat was being straight faced for once as a false human. Raven's idea of a pent meant enough ground off the ground to try and detect Robin before anything were to occur. "Fine. Cyborg, we can rest by Shoji and start fresh , come morning. We will leave by Six sharp. I think this city will be easier to maneuver in when everyone else is still half asleep themselves." The two men nodded and slipped off to find a taxi service amid the now falling snow. "You were serious about a freeze Ver!" Cy gasped and rushed to secure a cab near the closest corner. "Is the pad like your last place ? I know you are loaded an all, but we don't want to attract much attention." he reminded the cat with his scarf pulled tight over his face. " No secrets! I was watching Allie then, but she's pretty independant now. Catherine is watching her in Paris by the council's slight lenience. I was just surprised the sorceress mini didn't wanna stay as my partner...I thought she had to go out on her own, but the vote was unanimous." The cat gave a 'let's go' for the heroes to follow. His arrival as well as their own might attract more than just shadows if the streetlamps no longer lit their way. Midnight would not find the team among crowded streets. They had allies to no longer allow the teens to trek onto those perilous roads. One in particular was their guardian bunch still fighting near and far. The teen goth smiled to herself; thinking old Greg had forgotten his real duties , but wished more than anything that his new persona was not going to transform that hope into a shattered plea. She sighed to this and hoped he would let go just a bit to that status. The Titans could really use his magical energies right about then..

Back inside Titans tower, leaning towards the shadowy depths...

Greg twisted away to grapple the daemon of dark musings within a bubble of light. It slipped out from the orb and cackled at the triumph with a widening grin. It's puppeteer magic had nearly trapped Beastboy into a corner with a beast similar to Shadow Von Hert's . The teen tiger by his changeling abilities rolled over to avoid a blow from a shadow dopple tiger as he was. "You aren't real! What are you doing here? Stay back !" The growling , snarling tiger- made teen flung himself towards the shadow double and cried out with claws bracing for the target's left flank. "Graaah!" The tiger in green cried out, while the teen sorceress in black whipped out a staff of amber atop a branch of willow. "I fight from the depths of my power! End your reign before thou shan't stand thy torment! Begone dark entity lost from the light!" Her eyes shown magnificently as flares amid a forest of great energies over another earth. Amber . One that encased the earth's energy to be used willingly by those to show such passion. She waved her arm that held the crystals atop her relic and drowned in it's light. "I shall be the one to send you off tonight...lost spirit." Her heart was heard loud and clear as Bb almost was swept up int her gaze. Those eyes shut as she sung. The power of a redeemed harpy was as an enchantress with the power to cause fixation- all onto her voice. His enemy tiger fell away and became dusk with that unearthly tone.

"Cici...you can rock!.." He whispered but she heard his odd praise of her hidden talent. The smile made those colours bloom into crystal he had never seen before! "The child..." Greg tried to give the puppet freak a wake up call with his explanation of the power that could fininsh the demon's time. "She is stronger as she sings to the skies! You cannot defeat us with such odds against your troupe!" He beamed proudly while the princess continued her song ; even the marvelous Aria of the Four Wind Strewn Passages would have envied that vocalistic magesty the young blonde possessed. Puppet master looked back towards the vile beasts that were turning into mist and dissipating into thin air. The spellwork was a tremendous part of the witch's training ; her ending grade would be effected by this battle's results. Greggie was more than sure Catherine and Alicia would allow the once harpy daughter back into the kingdom of Asterion. The once lively land upon it had been at war with many intruding forces from across the bounds. The wiz's idea was to let the teen daughters know their powers in order to defend multiple planes alongside their full grown allies. Cecilia would win the queen's approaval. After all, the priestesses were still family even by so many trials that had torn them apart. The ladies could wield the seas to their beck and call. Connecting lands far along to aid their fight for freedom...he only hoped that the thought was not faulty by any such means...

~ You!~ The spirit puppeteer grit it's teeth and sneered. ~ You shall not see the last of we ! The fallen shall arise to send you all into the depths! Remember! I bid you all...A pleasent eve! Heheheeeee!~

With a quick dash from their sights the demon was through a smog filled mist, way away from the group's heat filled gazes torching his hide as an iron prod. "We are through with that bone chilling criminal?" The teen blonde gasped and ended her song by one last fading note. "I suppose...you scared him witless my dear. Your magic is growing. I intend for you to one day master the true knowledge of pitch and the pride that follows it. The song that was performed...I could only think an A+ for your over all handiwork. Well done Cecilia!" The sorcerer guardian let his smiling eyes tell her just how well she had been able to accept that praise from her teacher. "I...thank you ! ...I was sure the magic would never be as before my turning...yet..look! No wings to be shown! I feel as if I have all of my confidence back...thank you..." Her eyes sparkled in a different light. Greg and Beastboy noticed her happiness shining through by that gaze . Starfire was just waking from an awfully convincing dream in the next room however , the teens heard her yawn from the spot they stood! "The dream...it was very too real! My dear freinds!" She gasped as she recalled the events before she had drifted off. "Why do my nasal passages no longer 'run'? I feel as if I no longer have the Tamaranean 'sniffles..'" She wondered this while her drink by her bedside had grown cold. "I may be feeling slightly better than previously, yet I must remember to stay in bed until I have fully healed from this mild sickness." She pretended to snore and eventually had gone back into those vividly unpredictable dreams that she had thought disappeared once you awoken from them?...

~ I am dreaming the dream again!~ She gasped and realized where this dream had taken her towards. ~This land...it is within the same area of the world as Red Star!~ The princess saw only ice and snow covered across the peaks of this place inside her mind's eye. ~How is it however...~She paused to glance over towards a small den of huts . ~That I recall a similar world...is Arianna still trying to tell me about the prophecy?~ Her eyes swirved to catch a peek over towards a large site; stonework and the den of wolves made the princess shiver slightly. ~Those animals are within human territory?...~ Starfire crept back to rest behind a boulder , looking from not too far towards the wolves and the lone female who joined them shortly after. ~A person?~Kori had not realized she had partly mind - spoken to remain hidden . The teen red head forced back her eeps* just long enough to widen her perspective onto the dream. It was a vision of another time and world; the lady had wings of a raven and hair long and silver to the snow covered woodland floor. ~Lady Reia!~One youngster wolf bounded up to greet the mistress anthromorphic being. ~How was your journey?~Another older wolf of the same shade of the madame's wings came by to join in the reunion. ~I was quite frightened you would not find your way through this fog.~A third wolf emerged from the snoiwdrifts as the colour of falling flakes. Her eyes were blue as her leader's own, but for a wolf, it was illogical to be the very same. ~Aneiu. I did fare against the snow beasts, they will not harm my unborn child so easily.~ She dipped her eyes to fall to her stomache. The three wolves grinning to this, yet the two older had kept only short lived smiles as their meeting went on into the night. The young; Kori assumed their 'pup' , was sent off to be sat in the den with her siblings. She was apparently called Small Paw . The teen thought that brought attention to her age and small feet. Though the Titan could never realize that the now barren's inhabitants could not truly age as humans or real wolves. They were bound to their progression as guarding spirits overlooking a great big realm of snow dense forests and landmarks of frozen pasts. This was...

~The demon of the mountains to the far northern realms of spirit will try and breach these borders by nightfall.~ The snowy haired miss in black looked back to face the wolf pack leaders. The two looked as opposites, yet they were mates. It was funny how the realm took Aneiu and Aneius as one being split into two seperate forces. The wolves were blocking that past to move towards. It was remarkable that the two had even gained a child by that creation of two equal selves...When Reia had not known of the one to have given her a blessed babe.

~ The snow beasts thrive by moonlight to night?!~ The dark coated wolf with amber eyes gaped with eyes in disbelief by the enemy's cunning and unwillingness to give up the journey. ~They will be halved if they try to enter...but then..how well are their forces to number us?~ Aneius grumbled his displeasure into his neck as he dipped his face to lower it from his mate's eyes. She could see his concern showing, it would only fuel the beasts if he were to not let free his fears before the enemy's descent unto their plane

~We shall call order. I am sending a cry to my sisters in the Northern Winds Pack. The brothers of the Glacier falls pack have sent word to our allies of your section Reia.~ The miss blinked and exclaimed to the wolven children. ~My clan has magic that will not withstand an onslaught!~ Kori's lip quivered when she'd realized the danger of this vision's end. A bloodbath...they were to do battle with blood thirsty maddened creatures of the polar frost!

~I...I do not think I must see this...am I not allowed? Please Arianna...~She pleaded with a whisper as she clung to lower ground. ~Why have I been brought to see a tragic scene occur?..Is this ever going to end peacefully? Who are the creatures , and what world have I been tossed into?.I am frightened. .~She croaked with a shiver. ~Robin has seen such terrible disasters...my dear teammate Raven...the guardians and royal spirit ..I do not wish to have this ability...if it will only cause fear to flood into my mind...I do not want to-

Arrows shot off to ward the demonic now critters from the camp. The spirit with similar clothing and features of Reia were fighting off the monsterous forces with weapons held too high to fully grasp. Starfire cried out when a blade had been swung in resistance to the beastly demon's claws. It swooshed the attacker , ramming the being of snowy scapes into a pine tree. The rest, was one scene Kori could not regret. She dashed into the fray and bashed the creature with a gust of wind. It was her only power here as a spectre among the winged spirit inhabitants. The growling werebeast of ice and frost mutated into an impish creature. She blasted it, to find her starbolt were nothing but a whish* of cool air.

~My starbolts!~ She had no idea that the birth born energies she had known were diminished here...she had to send the creatures packing- yet why could she attack the beasts in the first place? She was not even in the present time space line!

~I must return to my-

"Wha!~ Starfire saw another being's eyes glow a brilliant aqua from the darkness. Aneiu of the wolven group was fending off the creatures!

~Beings of ill disaster!~ The white wolf forced her howl to echo throughout the realm. ~ You have no chance! Return to your brothers as you remain! Do so and your clan shall not be halved by my children of the fullest quarter!~ The mate Aneius beside her growled then echoed a howl of warning even more blaring than the first's. ~Leave these banks! Never throw your spears down here; you will never face us as you have been sworn. It cannot be changed. Do the right by your once brethren, return to the plane of the dark night!~ Her warning seemed to bring the impish being's faces to protrude through their mamalian guises. ~We will lose our chance ! The frost crawlers of that realm were stolen by we! You must end the ones controlling them!~ The impish older pleaded leaving the pack of the snowy spirit in awe. ~You...tell us this was not your doing? How dare the crawlers be blamed! They no longer thrive here. You are not from these tides, then how do you claim to know the crawlers of frost and struggle during blizzards since written?~ The frustration to the wolf in white differed for the lost Tamaran royal behind the scenes unfolding. ~Arianna?...Why will you not explain now please!...~

The sniveling demons were showing their displeasure by wringing their fingers impatiently. ~Will you listen then?~ The impish figure wondered with a hiss. The pack mate Aneius ruffed loudly for the group of scoundrels to hear. The two had made their decision. ~We will not allow the lives lost to be drained by outsiders! Leave , or our revolt will be kept in check. Do not object to this world's just rite! Scatter or know no mercy!~ The groups saw the lankiest demon shuffle towards the priestess in gothic attire of a saint. Reia was going to-

~No!~ The foiled winter dwellers of the raven winged peaks wept , just as a lone sorceress with sakura strands stood to strike lightening onto the evil doer. The lone demon drone had defeated their realm's peace keeper! Their idol had died...

Tears burst forth in droves of salty gasps as Starfire's eyes became puffy and swollen from that loss. ~R-Reia!~ The teen felt Arianna's presence grow by a snag in her consciousness. ~I am...ready-

~The stricken beast was bowled over and dragged away in a fit by it's own clan mates. ~He was a spy!~

The elder creature talked over the preparations , then head off through the last portal before turning to meet the eyes of a frigid Aneiu. ~The queen we were to watch bear an heir is finished. You ripped out her soul to scatter it into dimensions! My allies will see the crawlers in chains for this crime! Swear it on thy skin unscathed!~ The demon was the imp , yet Aneiu was equally cold enough to confuse the groups that she was another tyrant among the tribes!

~We shall then tell you the truth. Be sure to open your ears by then wolfling.~ The dream flashed as a storm amid rain and hail. Kori was dazed as her eyes fluttered open barely, the shadows in her room had disappeared to bring forth morning's rays through the window pane.

"A dream...it was a past vision of ...the rest I must secure! More must have happened...oww!*" Kori rubbed her skull with a groan. "I must get out of my room to tell my comrades I am well first..."She cleared off from the mattress to leave and peek her head out into the shaded hallway. "Is everyone still sleeping?... Am I the only one awake and wide?" Her words a whisper, Starfire float in as her powers allowed her to to start breakfast for the team , not yet returning from slumberland themselves. "I wonder if this stew pot is still useful...? I do not remember it having been left out ..." Her eyes switched towards the cabinet in hopes that they had not run out of chilly powder. You did not feel frozen solid from it's taste however, so this annoyed the teen to use cumin and all - of - the - spice. There was only one container left!

After sweating over the not - so ice cold dish the teenage heroine finally decided to contact the few to join her in the main kitchenette. "Beastboy will think me the type to not put a cover over my nose." She giggled and tried to wash up before serving a proper amount to each ally and one Titan.

The message sent she closed her eyes a moment , to find that the dream had placed itself in her sights for those last moments upon the queen of the snowy past's demise. Her heart beat louder as she tried to hush it with a deep inhalation of cool airy mists. ~The queen's body will not return. It has turned to ash...I will guard the remains if she should-

The dark wolf Aneius was understanding and rubbed against the wolf in white with a grin. ~You have done more than your fair amount my mate. The priestess is not aware , that we know of her child in hiding. The last fragment was spent and made the daughter of our rebellion weak. The one responsible will not go free. I will go in your stead. Watch over the rivers wide for me, my alpha ..~ He seemed to grumble, the wolf of the pack was not he but she of all things!

~Thank you my brother. I will see to the send off..as if she were born by my aid...the child will one day know her past . Until that day descends , we will bide our hours, forces , and members for the next battle. You are aware of the western world's guardian ..he sends his mention of a larger enemy. None of us will cry for the moon. We shall be united as a realm of peace ...just as our child Reia would have liked.~ The gruff snort of the darker mate thinned out , just as he was heading towards a rift bordering another plane. ~ Be well Aneiu. No one will find you. I will guard you , even if my bones become as statues, trees of the forest, I will never allow such pains to befall our people.~ He whooffed a goodbye and she,a take care. Once alone within the fog, the wolf mother shouldered her sorrows to recoop inside the rock encampment of her pack's. ~Small paw is waiting for me...I will coax her from learning of her father's journey.~ The teen hero had seen the rest, yet a tug of curiosity made the rift widen to awaken her senses to a new past.

The one's past, was not that...but a child of her certain future. He was...she could only see the winged outline of a firey bird. The goddess dressed in clothing mirroring sunlight..an icy dragon youngster beside a cold eyed youth with...-

"I am awake!" Kori yelped as the tap on her shoulder had pulled the princess from the vision. "Star! You made a ton of...it doesn't look like an alien hound tossed it! Wow! When could you make crepes before?" The teen alien girl looked to her creation and was stricken with a stale feeling. "I...cooked the load of a mother?" She finally gasped and almost cried out loudly. "You...can make desserts in your dreams!" The teen harpy idol renounced said noticingly to the princess in shock over her tray full. "I am, more than asking for the recipe- yet you do not recall how this was all concocted? Did I hear you right ?" The teen sorceress cocked her head perplexed as ever by the behaviour of their ally. "I do not!" Kori groaned and wondered if this meant Arianna had!-

"Well!" Greg rubbed his hands together hungrily . "Let us not let this meal turn to the bin! Dig in and thank the chef before we do so!" Cecilia laughed, knowing Greg was reminding his own stomach not to make complaints. Her eyes were forced not to water with that show as the royal thanked the Tamaran child with a smile. "The meal will be divine! I am so glad you are well ! This scarecrow buffoon was sure the 'cold' you had contracted could be deadly. I was also fearful, until your teammate explained that we were not correct entirely." The Sorcerer in white shook by the mention with fists scrunched. "It...is a...real...!-

"Sure Wiz, but Kori was restin' it off. She had the bug last winter too. You remember Star?" Bb chimed in. "That was a really heavy one compared to you sleeping like a rock!" He chuckled as she refused to laugh along. The green Titan stopped to confront the brooding team member a bit more aware of her feelings. "Sorry...was not a cool joke. Let's dig in, I reaally wanna try these 'mysterious ' pancakes! They look ok to chow down on! Right Star?" He grinned up to his friend as he waited for the teen to finish her setting. "I do...wish to see if sleeping and walking will make pancakes I could never bake in reality!" She chirped and started the meal with a smile. Her friends would come home. They were only hours, not light years from Titans tower after all!

Stopping the chapter! It's more lax than my more dramatic scenes..however! The place are pretty much easy enough to identify. I threw Batman into the mix- thought GPD would be a fun place for Red X to pop his head into for attention! Richard is l id; knowing his mentor has been digging up the past without permission. The Titan just wanted a nice, quiet, relaxing , vacation! A hero's work is anything but!-

Starfire sees for the first time the past of the last piece of their prophecy. Reia is revealed as a close contact to a lady resembling a relative of Eternal Aluehainyu. Her trust isn't broken, just shaken. Another white wolf was not something that Kori had known would show. The fact that her leader has seen all of the yet to occur happenings, she hopes it will bring her closer to him. Somehow...

The teens still haven't gotten close enough to locate Robin in the city of Gotham. The cat guardian Vee, has insisted upon a place for the teens to recap the series of events. Raven intends to scour the entire area for their missing teammate. In time, he will end up finding them! Wait and see!

Next chapter 5! The story continues! Look forward !


	5. Chapter 5

Teen Titans; These New Years; Chapter 5: Should Never Bet On The Afterlife; Falling Down; Under Fading Moonlight We Defend Our Resolve.

The pattering of unwelcoming rain fell onto the windowpanes of a large uptown complex apartment. The onlooker was still trying to drive away the shame and guilt it felt ; staying by the side of an off duty assassin and criminal mastermind. The one contemplating it's actions was still in the body of a teen , similar to the self of the past 'Roko's' age. He; the night time dweller... wasn't allowed to remain free. The mind of the teen clashed with it's true reason to having been sent afar to wander. Drifting off to meet the gates of another realm had been a nightmare...failing to know just why he had been in space time web ...that had been shocking too. The self had claimed to be Rokuro it self. Not a copy , nor a duplication or aspect given form as a familiar...It was given life..

"You are going to stay up all night..." The mad man was dressed down into night clothes as he entered the room where the teen had been sulking. "You can always just tell me. Your reason was half a lie. If you think I don't know by now why -

"It..wasn't my lie...not to know.." The teen shook his messy scalp and frowned. "I...should just have your wish completed already...I will-

"Who's to say those memories are not fabricated? How do you know that this 'plan' is really to grant wishes? To survive? You may only be inviting in an enemy...that only the real son would know. You said , that is who you are?" The villain incog grunted and scratched his gotee in thought. The teen just felt his body fall, growing limp as if the criminal were too right!

~ You should just let me fulfill it...Wasting time, is what will rid your time from this earth.." The grumbling boy made Slade back away. His weapons were in every room, be it time to rid the child of his possessor.

"Come out then." The crime lord brought his hands to clasp behind his back. The last useful tool in his grasp was edged closer as the two faced one another. The last stand still gave the room no warmth, as the risky game continued with the red eyes of the son...shining in the blackness. Lights in the home were shut low as a single desk lamp barely gave the moon away from behind a passing cloud bed. Soon the whole room was a graveyard, not a sound emerged while the assassin grimaced with a chuckle. "Theatrics aren't you. Get him to come out and try to win. He is too weak and YOU know it!" The demon eyed brat had teeth as his canines shone ; pupils glinting as a cheshire in the dark. "We can always make a bargain. You think that will work if I have you in a cage, dragon!?" The weapon gleamed from within the mad man's grip, a small piece of magic readying-

"Wait!" The teen's blue and violet returned to break the older male's walls. He was trying to play the villain for an idiot!

"No. The only reasoning that can get through to you, is aparently...being confined just like the rotten lizard." The teen's eyes raged as he fought the walls sliding in all around. As if being trapped inside a diamond shaped trapezoid..this was ...

"What are you doing!? I am!-

"Going to go berzerk if I let you run away. Last thing I 'wish' is for another cursed mark where the last one had been!" With a thud, the door was shut behind him in a shortened rage, Slade was glad to not have to gaze off into that distant could interrogate the brat later ..sleep wasn't necessary always...He yawned a bit however from the boy's powerthat had drained the energy from the night walker villain. "I have to find a way to contact..." Slade cleared his thoughts and head back to his laptop in his own room.

Curiosity tugged even in the confines of his own dreams. The boy wept terribly as he was obviously trying to get out early for good behaviour..Even in those dreams he had to wallow!...The kid was pulling hairs..The assassin growled and whomped* a pillow into a far wall. Frustration wouldn't cut it! He was rioting to himself as if half awake!

"That child..." Slade Wilson's nostrils flared up as the older man left to see about the kid on trial..or he soon would end up spilling more than just that stolen strength!

The male stomped up to the doorframe where he had left the boy inside his cell afloat. "Knock, knock." He grunted with a few ratta - ratts to the wood and plaster. "I'm not letting you into my head again." He said with a huff. "If you tell me how and why you are here, I'll consider sending you for the Titan's guardians to deal with."The villain didn't repeat a word, the kid had to have heard his proposition..?

"Coming in now." He opened the door , only to find the kid had konked out . The boy's light sleep had caused...-

"I was, connected to his consciousness...that was what that vision had been.." Slade trudged over to wake up the child with a start. Instead the teen was rested and awoke slowly. "Is it time to-

"Nope. You are here as punishment for causing me to think the dragon was talking through you. Recall any changes? You should remember - Rather, You shouldn't. Let that reluctant, weakling lizard talk for you..."

The teen yawned with a cat's expression . "Not time to wake up then...n'ight...-

"You are staying up!" Slade grabbed the levitating glass into his palm by a far few steps away from the trapezoid. "It took me a few weeks,but thanks to that prophecy, I can use this relic to hold you here. You are going to talk. Otherwise..." The young daemon blinked up and with wide eyes started to try it's hardest to listen. "Threatening someone you've only just met?" The teen scoffed now. "You forget my tone already... Lack sack? I thought we were pretty close! I even made an effort to let Roko run after you. Without that, the wood elf would never have let you break your promise ..." Slade narrowed his eyes and saw just who was staring at him.

/

"Rokou...you are still not finished? What about the send off? You were set-

"Nope." The teen looked at it's long nails in need of a pruning. "I wasn't that easy to be rid of - if even one 'self still walked."The villain's mind wandered back to just how incomplete the trial had ended. The wood elf had known...were they all just puppets to the ones in other dimensions!?

"You look turned. ..upside down! I wasn't the only self you know! Angel eyes and Roko, even Grayson who has manifested some of the prince's powers...they were all still contained. Talk about a crazy turn out!..." The red eyed self shook it's long mane with a sad gaze. "You were lucky. The poor 'Titan' is on the dragon's list. I do however...wonder why you are that fourtunate to have not been marked?...What did the dragon tempt you with ? A lifetime of mask replacements? Or ...was it an -

"You should keep your trap shut if you want anything from our connection so far." Slade growled with the glass relic still powered up. The villain refused to look into the self's orbs of a blood red end. The truth was written in them as well, it knew the criminal's desire to traverse...with another to find it's place by his side...

"Reading you like a book Will!" The demon self chuckled under it's breath. "You should lock up your emotions while there is still a way out.." The utter silence made the assassin nearly break the glassy ornament in his bare fist. Thankfully, that was impossible for a mortal. He had made quite clear as to what it was he'd wished. Peace and quiet.

"I am, going back to sleep. Don't try to give me anything to run to the enemy over. The wood elf has given her over all permission to report any findings that are not from this earth. Good night then, little dragon keeper." The smirking rat made the boy' s hairs stand up on end. "Damn...when I get my powers back...you are going to wear more than a brace! I will have you not make a peep for me! Just you wait! Got it, you overgrown half blood!"

The older only ignored the teen's rants to remember a nice , soft, pillow had been thrown in a minor tantrum. The demonic glare from behind made the door of his captive's swing shut on it's own. Rokou was back, pissed, and waiting for the moment to get even...

"Had better guard my 'emotions' tonight..the lizard is calling me out to play.." When the time was ripe, he would be ready to skin it's hide without mercy!

/

Outside , underneath the newly lit skyline, a daemon of sorts roamed freely . Her silvery strands plastered the back of her neck as the being flung herself past city rooftops. The walkers below were unable to feel anything more than a gust of wind from her free fall Thankfully, the maiden had not been alone. Yet, the time to rest in peace was far past due if she didnot leave the one she had come to meet far behind...  
~ Closer..I must fix this era...I must locate the one...to save my child...~Her soft voice was unable to breathe much more , to speak of her intentions even briefly. The plane was not going to keep her alive much longer..even with the goddess Isis's promise...was it all for her best wishes? Was little Anya safe? She had aparently been given a new name to carry her forth.. Rothschild...After the mistress had just recognized who she would become in later years. ~My Anya...Ava now...you know my voice ...we shall one day meet..~ A small smile and a few dry tears of crystaline majesty tore the spirit from her gaze out onto the city she had promised to meet the last chosen...was she seen before? What would the hero of earth give her in welcome? Fear? Sorrow? Joy? All she had to do was present the task at hand...if that could be done...Ava could live...here in the human world one day...

The ones below seemed unwell as her icy eyes peered below to find a manor upon a little hill scape. She blinked , knowing that the presence had been of a very scattered sort..was the hero of this area? She crossed by into the courtyard. The dark wings had allowed for this near ending to occur. Reia had arrived to declare her request for this young chosen...he had seen many just as questionable as herself. The fear was nothing more than a weakness to vanish once she took her rites in hand. To the steps she climbed. The feet she had once walked in felt heavier due to her current form. This was her chance..there was no one who could fight her wish.

The doorbell rang true as the lady hid but tripped in the process over her customary gown. ~ He will!- Reia nearly panicked when someone had answered her push of the button!

"I have it!"The chosen...sounded as if he were far past the correct age...was another present? Servant perhaps?..-

"Yes?...No one is here... The door, I almost might have sworn It had alerted of a visitor..? Oh my.." The door shut to leave the maiden under the moon's glow. Her heart sunk as the spirit rose to her feet and quietly left the spot to retry with a newest attempt. If he could have met her...what would it take to have him meet her ...just the hero..or any of the other chosen?..

~The moon must guide me to-night...I will try to delve deep. The hero will not notice a wanderer of the caverns of the far north...~Her magic felt strongly from below the moon's brilliance. She would tug him from his comforts, just a moment long enough to tell what she intended. That he would have Ava to protect...to tell the youth of the forces that might prevent her last hope from being realized...

~The moon becons thee..Young hero...look out of your window...I bare my form , find me beneath the crescent..~ With hands clenched firmly towards her chest, the snow barrens priestess called out . The young chosen might just as well be her last living gift..

Raven's eyes popped wide open as her sense indicated someone calling from far over across the city line. Rather, not as far as downtown. Gotham was an old city; said to have many pasts coexistant within it's history. She flung herself to find that Shoji was still awake as well, he had felt the presence from afar and was staring out of the window at a terribly bright crescent moon. "It's new...I don't think that moon is acting...normal.." The child of Azar agreed to the cat's mention . "It is sending waves, someone or something is using it to send a message...who has the ability to use the moon's magic that way?" Raven was astounded in a way ; whether good or bad, the presence was not a weak felt odd however...

"Robin's connection was rejoined..."She gasped as a hand flew to her forehead. Her temples had pounded before, now she could see the figure dancing under an extraordinary night sky..

"Did you see?" She turned to the cat suddenly, making his nerves rattle a slight. "I...think that was ..but how could she be here!...That ..would mean the snowy barrens is...-

"Shoji, answer me. Is Richard in any danger? That spirit..I feel as if you are leaving a lot out..." The miss's glaring sight struck down the guardian with a slam of her palm to his wooden coffee table. He sat frozen a moment, then sighed in a huff. "Should have put a lock over my 'catty' voice- rather, you already have some idea about the kid born in the future. ...but not the others." The cat pulled by his powers the scroll from Bao Shi's sources to rest in his palms. "The rest is..a bit hard to grasp...That maiden..knows the rest. I say; go. See her and confront your teamate . Learn of the portion not yet completed before that chance vanishes. You have my sworn word that the orderlies will not pry. You have that promise; That, I will gladly carry unto my afterlife..Find him, there is no threat tonight."

The sorceress had been lost by the cat's words many times...yet..he promised...to his..afterlife?..

"I won't ..be long...Let the Titans rest." Her self flew off to navigate towards where the Teen Titan leader was , locking himself away to figure out the rest of his fate...to fight it..or to run far away..

"Hold on Richard...I'm nearly right by you."

Her feet landed as the projection; at least that was what she had intended to be ! Her entire form was whole...Not halved as her magic was meant to have cast her as...

"Robin!" Her eyes fell to the maiden meters away. Swaying under the moon, the being looked indeed as she had witnessed through the bond. ~You were expected..yet the chosen is coming to greet us both it seems...~ Her sliver strands of hair cascaded around as she twirled to meet the snow beneath her feet. The flakes turned as light as flower petals as the empath could not help herself from remaining amazed.

"Are you...alive?.." Her question made the spirit smile warmly amid the icy frost surronding them. ~My name is Reia . It is a plain title...yet, I am here to present a request to your comade.~ The wintry miss stopped between twirls to continue. "Reia...You ...The prophecy!" Raven blurt out and blushed out of embarrasment. ~You are of the chosen's world. I am glad . Your aura is strong, this I can assure is not to without much thought. You then know of my heir..the battle and my fated descent. I have returned not to speak of it alone...~ The spirit's eyes shut softly as she turned away to see the teen hero in his coat..he really had been-

"Richard...you..I -

"Raven?...Why are you in Gotham? How did you find -The cat was involved...wasn't he?" The hero snapped with a look of disappointment. "Not the time. This is ...how do I explain...She...You can see the moon , right?" The still baffled teen empath clung to the crescent for an answer ..Was Reia-

~ It was I whom you should see under the sky in which you gaze..~The spirt maiden was still basking ,readily standing to tell the hero . He was...still a bit misled as well..

"That...You were there...In the attic- When those other monsters were chasing you!" He refrained from pointing but she understood well enough to recall. Raven however this what had happened while the Titan's leader was 'off the charts?'

~ This was the only way to see you as you alone. Might you at least listen to my request...I have a limited time here on your plane...Please do not see me off..the moon is still awake. Once it dulls, then I too will be removed from this time line..~

"Reia...That is who you are? The request..it has to do with a section of the prophecy..that is why you brought me here..." The raven haired teen male tore away from his teammate to ask the snowy barren's priestess. "The prophecy...you have a request..." He was afraid to continue; her glow only made his senses whirl into an everlasting fog. ~I wish for the chosen to gather my daughter...yet not until they meet. In the far future...~

Raven's eyes grew even more alive with dread as her hero would fall under that contract s spell; she could not let the spirit- even as she had importance, to be so open with her leader...the gothic Titan did not want Robin to run off in search of himself...that was never going to happen until he accepted the fears and challenges that they might face sooner if not later..

~ The child I speak of is still only a young daughter of the winged clan's last regime. Once unborn by my death..We were only as figure heads in line to follow after Lady wolf Aneiu and her element over the northern world..~ The crystaline quartz of the maiden's gaze grabbed the two heroes' attention before the smallest flakes had begun to drift towards the earthen grounds. ~ You want us to find her...you currently seem to know that she may be close? ~ Raven assumed of the spirit in silvery greys. ~ She rests within the arms of the remaining...guardian's allies...Her title is as an ancient queen to a throne of immortals since passed on; the realm of desert eras. She has not spoken of your titles.~ The teen leader gasped to Raven and realized it was all laid out; the culprit was Isis!

~ Thank you...We will make sure that she knows...even if-

~ The moon! Reia!~ Raven looked up and pointed, while large clouds had formed mercilessly to block the moonbow from lighting their way...

~It must be my time to depart..The inevitable is mysterious even to I..Goodbye and be strong, my chosen heroes! My child will indeed recognise her connections here. I have every faith she will grow by your keen eye!~ With a cry to the winds, the madame of icy snow drifts..had dissappeared from the plane. All as the snow finally began to stick as Richard pulled himself to stand beside his half remaining teammate. With his softest voice he sent her to return as well."See you guys soon, sleep well-

/

Jolting from Shoji's grip, Raven found that her return to the manor of the billionaire's ...had been mostly...unpleasent..

"Raven!" The dark eyed guardian had grasped the Azarathian girl from fainting further. "What did you find out? Was he there..?..." The guardian as a business man in her sights held strongly onto her arm, fearing she would become distraught if the topic had a further mention..

"Robin was..." She paused a second. Shoji could see right through her trips ; he knew all too well that she had seen something important...he knew however that the lil' Titan didn't trust the guardian's higher ups. Just dropping the matter would not bring up any detail as to how her flight had ended...

"Robin was lost...he is thinking of letting go of his persona...but he'll only end up losing his ground if he tries to look for a solid answer to all of this!" She coughed, really trying not to cuss her luck that he felt..rather his aura had been blue. Not a blue as his eyes...but more dull and with feelings of distrust. Still not so much in others..as it was himself...

"Did you tell him Kori is waiting?.." The dog wondered with a hoarse whisper. She was going to end up running away too if he didn't find what would work!

"Not really.." She tried to stagger into standing, nearly tripping as she did so by her weary sight. "I never brought up Starfire because of -

"Who else was there?..." Shoji couldn't lie about his intent any longer. "She briefly sighed and pushed a violet strand of hair behind her ear. "It was a spirit...the lady called herself...Reia...She -

"Re-...Reia!?" The cat fell back with a brisk shove when the empath had spoken far too easily. The guardian was still on duty! Robin could be-

"Reia died in a terrible war before Prince Rokuro had even been conci-

"That...was why she said that she could not stay grounded..." Raven pursed her lips and recalled. "Shoji, Richard saw her before. He said she had been chased by monsters while he was in the manor's attic..." The cat blinked and tried to reseat himself as Verra onto an extra sofa. "That...ok...you think he still can see those beings...that was why you wanted to ask?...I think it is because they want Richard to see. Not that he can-

"He is seeing other spirits...Whether he has a say..I don't really know." The goth stood finally and bundled her hood over her head for what seemed to have not been possible for a long time. "The new spirit...Reia ..she said her daughter was going to need us in the future. That Is is was watching the girl from..." The dog did not blink. "Then this is a different page. Thg golden dragon heir was only one child of that prophecy...An adopted princess...That was not what Malchior dug up. The other orderlies just have hidden that fact. How did Rob react to the request by an , otherworlder.. ?" He was curious as to how the teen was faring ...the newest task, could really bring forth the promise of ever helping the hero's cursed shadow...

"He sent me back..I thought after Reia had to return, my time was just as unlucky..but Richard was..." It was a fuzzy memory. He had tried to place a palm onto her shoulder . Was he responsible for sending her back to Takahara's?

"Then, we should visit . His butler can let us in whether he wants to meet or not." The cat's fur bristled a bit from an unknown chill. "Robin will have to deal with the message." Raven finally found the rest of her strength. Standing , her body felt lighter enough to not depend on the cat's lean - to aid. (He had worlds to keep in check besides planet earth..)

"Wait...When did you switch from Verra to Shoji again?" Her head turned to see the coy cat cock his read and scratch his chin. "I changed? Oh! No , my self Verra is a projection. Sometimes it just 'pops out' without any mention. Harmless without it's energies provided by our past enemies...one of the gang!" The cat laughed nervously at the odd look she'd given. Verra was such a wise guy! Why had Shoji not locked him up tighter...the spirit world knight grunted without her to see ..his mind was just as vulnerable with Raven's magic yet to surpass Darkness's even one day..

Mentally, the cat tried not to raise a brow in defense to the accusation.. Or a claw, tail, snarl; all of it to Raven who had caught onto the fool's way of gathering his own extra reports. ~ The orderlies...would not report...Kay had better shut his trap and butt out..just for tonight..~ The dog yawned and made the empath blink. "Sorry!" He joked. "Even guardians catxh zz s on holiday...You should rest up till morning." He insisted. "The whole episode will be rewound for the new day." Raven felt her own mouth twitch as to stifle back another heavy yawn. "Sure cat...keep playing our emotions...don't tell the titans how too work. Can we really trust your judgement to the afterlife speech?" Her smirk poked out to send shivers up the guardian's spine. "Let's not get to full of ourselves. That includes, not creating situations to harm or help the Titans' leader!" Her eyes turned to anger's . The aspect of rage Raven never let anyone see by her power's still endoiwed by Trigon. The part that was nothing like Arella..The one that should never have xisted inside her..without purpose forgood as she had become. The red dragon's task had unearthed her rage still burning. The same one she had burred along with Trigon's devilish entry into their world. Shoji grumbled a bit to keep 'Verra' preoccupied. "You didn't ask, but Isis is still your connection on earth! This one! Reia told Richard and I that the allies(you), know about the child that was unborn by her death! Do you even care what happens to the human plane? Then start acting the part and quit taking sides! Be real guardians- you did it before when we needed you to help save Robin from Slade..and -

/

"Stop." The cat used his magic to still her from accidentally uttering that name. "Stepped on a landmine nearly breaking our code.." He shook his head and stood to steer the teen back to her guest room. "You made it impossible for us to move on without questioning our fates . That is a lifetime of thanks. Otherwise, Sayumon would never have been exposed to the order of Celestials, I would never have faced demons of my other half, Wiz wouldn't have become his light and sorcerer self, he..wouldn't have ever seen Lori again..You freed Destiny and Tsani with righteousness in tow..Even Isis wants you to inherit her rites...we all can take those to our afterlives .None of it wasn't a 'slip' to cause confusion..that was to protect you all from falling apart..You may have to forget for tonight...as before..the name brings connection to the wandering shadow. Do not forget." With a click of the guest bedroom door, the cat felt a new yawn escape his lips. "I am here to prevent a breach..a big one..Darkness predicted another intrusion...I just hope they won't kill me off for pulling away once.. gotta lax up...a.. yaawn!*...An ..on edge Vee is a ...not too fun a ' pal around Vee..Go to sleep...Shoji...let the fat cat take it from...here ..*"

Verra reappeared while the billionaire fell away. It's fur shimmered with a sheen from under the returning moon's glow. ~ The heroes do not know. This battle has only just begun , inside the walls of a city filled to the brim with restless shadows...~Sniffing and curling up as a caterpillar the cat snoozed in the living room without realizing his destination prior to the switch.

Rokuro was still dreaming elsewhere...just not as the prince.. perhaps truly losing ground in this new realm...?

/

Rest ..to return to a better time.. The greatly paranoid teen hero slept in a rather restless quilt. His room was an icebox without a proper window latch! How many times had it been ripped , scrapped , and dismantled? Richard had lost count as the interruptions worsened his late night. First ; he had believed himself to be back in his room within the dark manor, only to crash immediately - to soon forget his location for another!

In his nightmare the hero was in pj s ; barefoot and wandering through another plane. One he recognized near the same as Puppet Master's...the ghoul was not here...Dick sighed in relief that no villain would take hold tonight..A normal sleep would return..right?...

His feet nearly tripped him up to fall onto laden stonework of whatever's abode he'd been-

The terrified and tired out Titan shrank away in a dash towards any exit! The world...was in his dreams...that was all this was!

"Just ..a- a..Dream...Got..to..find ..my w-way h-home...just a st-stupid nightm-mare!-

A strike of some distant thunder rang through his early hollow bones. "J-just a..gasp!*.. dream!...I have, to get back to -

Cawing birds, roaring beasts , and deadly branches forming old fashioned boogey man shadows crept up onto his imagination as it turned quick as clockwork in seconds. "Darn! I should be waking up just by realizing that! I'm getting out! Don't try to keep me here! I..know someone planned this...! Don't hide your face!" The hero just barely had any time as another clap* sent him tearing off through the forest . The forest that had kept those creatures far away!

"I'm not...afraid!..I will stop whatever brought me here! There is an exit..If not...I can make one!"

The mad sprinter was only well off once he had reached a divided fork. By then, that break in the road had led the Titan right towards a sharp dip into the mist engulfed border / the line dividing the plane...That made the hero's gasp deepen by what he saw. A very odd being had covered it's head by a thickly worn hood. By it's side it held a staff of a knarled branch. The teen reached to his hip, but realized that he was defenseless inside this new world. It was not a dream...it was a realm he'd been drawn into by his captor! This instigator...he had to...it had to be the one that had kidnapped the Titan from earthen soils.

"Are you..." Dick thought his words through carefully. If this was a beast as the others had seemed...it might find a way to keep the hero locked up tight. Without any powers or weapons, it was hand to hand for Richard tonight..

"You are here little half blood, to fulfill my wish." The odd fellow raised up it's head slowly. Violet gems gazed back as Richard almost fell back just staring. This was no true ally. Those eyes spelled danger.

"You think ill of me already..pity..even when I did all of this to grab your attention away ..For good reason you see! We can benefit from one another...it is simple. You only have to give to me that vast share none of it anyhow. What is one more connection worth to gain!" The being chuckled with a sly grin. The hero felt his hairs stand on end. "Who are you?" Was all he could fathom to question from his cliff above. The spirit below smiled to this and shot out a palm. One to grasp the heroic son's attention..nearly finished...

"Will we aid one another? If you consent, my name is all yours. You can see to my measly living all you so wish. Just as the dragon might do-

The comment made Dick step back immediately. "He's...You won't tell me your 'wish'." Richard near snarled. "No bargain then." He'd shook his head a 'no' giving the smug offender a real wake up call. "You..do not wish to best him?..Would you rather devour them then?..The ones you'd give to protect?..Are you truly that dim to wish the damnable end to occur!? Have you no gall ! I have offered the answer! Stupid chosen!" The cloak was soon torn away to reveal a spirit; enraged as his dark hair and amethyst eyes bore down onto the brat Titan with a far from fierce animosity. "Answer by my wish then! Despair until you are nothing along with this entire plane! Ingrate!-

"You can cut no one with your blade, that staff should only deal enough to barrel over a tea cup! Kyrios!" A laughing voice crept in further, making Richard now turn full front to gather what had halted the dark haired magician.

"Ghost of a chance I should ever fail, dearest brother..! That name is not yours to recite! Die with it! Cursed vermin ..You will never become a hero to anyone! Even in death you will wander! Brace yourself! Malchior of the cursed kingdom of knoll!" The intruder ; supposedly now Kyrios ,was near inches from the Titan as his short sword was mere inches into the hero chosen's way. The newly addressed ; Malchior,(though possibly cast as near invisible), brushed aside the attack within his twists. Prying away the blade, Mal was able to leave the staff last for the dark eyed sorcerer Kyrios to withstand ten hits into his gut. The utterence of Mal's since lost dragon Rorek echoed far across the void, sending the teen to dodge away once Kyrios had soon recovered enough to go airborne. "Brother! You will never gather the answer! I swear to it! The red king shall!-

There was no returning to that realm for now as Richard blinked awake within his room. The bed lurched as his head shot up, to find that Malchior...had vanished along with the nightmare...

/

~Was it just a dream after all?...~ The teen hopped off to wash of his face inside the closest bathroom. No mirror freaks poked their heads in to say goodnight, Richard was entirely glad for a break from the reflection...

"Mal was there...and a spirit called Kyrios...it called ..him Brother...was that really one of his ...relatives?.. Looked like bad blood to me..yaawn!*"

Dick stiflled a wide jawed response to his question. "Back to bed...I think Raven wants to -

He paused and let his mop of hair cover the baggy eyes he had not maintained well enough. "They are coming to bring me back...I am..not a Titan..I don't think she'll..-

"Starfire...crap..." Richard groaned and sunk back into his bout over the leave. "She must hate me...I wish she would -

Another pause kept him still. This time, it was staring the teen in the face directly. "You..." The red eyes looked almost cruly into Dick's own blue. "I am nothing like him! Don't come any closer-

"Gahch!*" The teen lost his footing as he spoke to the grinning reflection. The floor pannels fell away and the room started to spin freely. Before he knew the worst, sleep had come to wipe away the mirror's smug smirk. The one to have done just that, was a full fledged Hakuro from his new realm of Eternals.

/

Stopping! This is going all over!- Ok! Robin is caught red handed by Raven and Shoji. He is worried that he will not pay the price well enough to stay with the titans! Slade's caught a big catch; Rokou is back , though not with Roko to drag him down . Now Kyrios reveals just how attatched he is to Malchior! Reia is bearly visible as the drifting snow falls further on...These new years; Chapter 6 is on the way! Stay curious! Read on!


	6. Chapter 6

Teen Titans; These New Years; Chapter 6: Tearing Ties; Uncomfortable Meetings; Isis's Newest Muse; Kaien- Volcanic Canine Borders A Shadow Beast's Past and Present.

/

The red haired Tamaran teen blinked as her eyes passed over two hovering gazes; Cecilia and Sorcerer Greg had been by her room doorframe in need to relay a message...

"You may enter. Dear comrades." Kori peered over and stood to float by towards the two. Beastboy popped in by the corner,.his eyes were drooping from the late night brawl...

"Star..yaaawn..*...Umm...Greg is taking us..to see the others and -

"Yet we are not to find them! You and myself promised to watch over our home ! Raven would be most unappreciative of our having left despite...-

"The reason is that he will not stand alone much longer..Shoji has given rise to believing something is is indeed clinging to your world..it's presence made my heart ...lose it's pride..we had stopped the daemon causing this condition..yet I fear it is however...-

"My dear teammates are in danger!?..." She gasped to the three others. Her own head and heart rung in perfect sync. "Then ...our leader is also..." Her face turned downcast towards the floor with fingers clutched to her chest. "I will go! Beastboy and miss Daia shall watch over the Titans' home , Greggory shall accompany me-

"Even if that were just enough.." Cecilia began to protest, yet was interrupted by her mentor with a short* wave.

"I do see where you now bring us up to speed..princess Korian'dar-

"Starfire. You needn't have me recognized by that title." She shook her head to revoke it for now. "I will see to you being comfortable in Gotham." He nearly bowed to her by mere accident, his flush then left in seconds. "I too will gather what we shall need Beastboy ..I am certain resting here will be best. Not to fret! Do not bother telling Raven until we have arrived!-

"I gotta Star!" He shook his head and stepped towards her with wild eyes widening and arms flailing. "Sleep can wait! You guys aren't supposed to go against the second in comm-

"She will not do anything , I think that young Starfire is on to something..." Greg rubbed his chin, the brainiac here had to plan how exactly another portal would happen...

"Let me be your guide then this evening!" Cici jumped up onto a table and declared right in front of her teacher and allies! "My magic is brimming in the lightest form. The songs I sing have any destination ; your heart is the doorway towards marking the X in time!" Her eyes fluttered as the mistress started to sing. "Cici...wait! We aren't gonna have you send them off now! Star! Double time! Start packing! She's spelling at light speed!" Greg shut his eyes in meditation while his pupil drifted them off into another destination. Bb was unable to go by default. He refused to leave the tower unguarded; Tara had off her semester, he thought she would pal up if he'd call...

"Very best of luck Beastboy! We will return with our friends!"

The vortex closed to leave the poor changeling in a slump, half awake and dazed into exhaustion . He lifted himself and trudged with heavy steps back towards his bedroom bunk. This mumbo jumbo magic was losing it's flare...he was not ready to pull out props too!...

"Gah!* ...I am goin' back to...yaawn!*...Dream...snooze...time...zzz..."

He collapsed once the targetted matress then lay in sight. Sleep...when was the last undisturbed one?...months ago he supposed with a smack of dry lips in his rest...

~ Rob had better not mess up with Kori...she is too good...to someone...who doesn't get...it...~

/

Back in Gotham City;

Raven rubbed her temples at the first crack of dawn's morning light. Takahara had made the other members breakfast bright and early..she was just getting a whiff of ...egg?..

"Morning , thought you guys could let Shoji show some hospitality once in a while!-

The smirking cat in black,.red, and yellow bands round it's joints was full first in Raven's face. What a display!

"Cat!? She pulled back and blinked with a quick sneeze in surprise. He at least knew it wasn't newly earned allergies..

"Yup!...We..kinda split in a big-

"Not big! I am here! That cat ripped from my form to become...visible! Tangible! You have no idea ...he's driving his own master crazy!" The human Shoji ruffed up his hair in a slight panic.

"He got free...we still have no clue how big of a deal this is , Verr is -

"I am pretty popular..Online! You should see my posts! This cat went viral while your back was turned!-

"Beast!" Shoji shot out after the attention - hog hybrid from his unfinished portion in his seat. "Fix this!" With a frying pan, he meant business...

"Cat got your tongue?" The half self snickered with a paw covering it's jaw, it's eyes laughing along for the ride!

"Dog...Shoji is gonna bark! Just, return like the spell dictates! You cannot be!-

Raven cocked a brow in question. Shoji was acting ...like a scaredy cat..what was this that was spooking him? Was he being monitored since the break off in Gotham; when the Titans had saved their hero to end up in hiding with titans east days later . The Eternal realm had left Shoji out then. he was nearly human to them due to his par3nts being closer to the dragon and strich queen..That was seriously disheartening..He was treated as low as outcasts of the spirit world. "What's the rush? Is he that unable to be trusted? Or are you still..-

"Yeah, still in recovery under my say so...that stupid mongrel is me...but it doesn't want to listen! It only was this way when we first got stuck up together in the past! Get back here cretin!"

His saute pan held up high ,the business man rushed out in an apron towards the next room of his somewhat spacious pent. "You only made it this far with the other guy! You treat him like he's dangerous..is he a part of ya? Shoj', I think you should make nice with...whatever you think is out to get you...just like we are all comin' to blows with-

The cat's human self sighed with his head lowered, slightly slumping towards by the Cybernetic teen's words. "Let us give you a hand, but make it clear you're not gonna harm the little guy? He's you after all of this chaos ! We still need him and you to talk Rob in to letting go of his same fear..."

"Too hard to miss." Raven brushed the dog's ego with a grin. Something devilish in her case however...

"We should hit the road, if we get caught up in Gotham's-

"Despite those pretty demonizations of this city, it is just as bad or greatly struggling as any other on the map . The reputation was very good until after a few hundred years. If it had been since it's founding...-

Raven hushed the dog a moment. "Robin is waiting...by what I saw...not very happy to see us..he will think we are just going to drag him back to the tower-

"Might as well after he just bolted !" Cy scratched his skull with a grunt. "He's not takin' this prophecy business too well, you saw how he was then...what are we gonna expect him to go through if he calls it off?"

The empath pursed her lips and replied to both men- and the returning Verra cat hybrid from out of thin air behind a kitchen cabinet.

"We won't bring him down as gently...but someone has to tell our leader the truth." She looked up to Shoji swatting away the black cat counter self. "I...could go with? Bruce is going to flip out though since our sponsorship was cut flat...I kinda...broke off an event...to pull back and re - emerge in Osaka...it was a month ago...he was raging as hot as a volcano! I may...be rejected...you won't-

"We might need you to tag along. Being his big bad science department head honcho. You can make amends with Wayne too. Win - win for you and your little dog too..." Cy said with a snort by the cat's mention. "We were involved and now, Rob left us hung up ..he probably has kept us being angry and why that is a secret...for the most...I think he's gotta wake up to...reality, and tell his mentor straight out. Otherwise, we are definiely not getting away in the clear." Raven knew what he meant. Robin was afraid to talk to Batman about the prediction...that would make it easier for his emotions to wash over in bucketfuls!

"Explanations can wait, we should get ready. Shoji, thank you for the meal-

"No formalities! I am on vacation!" The scientist whined with a nervous grin. "You say that every time you get a day off!" The black cat self behind laughed at the billionaire from under his sly glance.

"Y- you! Butt out! Go back to sleep...I will need grab you guys a cab...or ' any' means..My town car . The Titans are legal, Cy can pretty much pull it off...but...this stuuupid ...ugh..." He groaned and snatched the daemon dog by it's scruff with a swipe that amazed the two Titans to gape back without a replyto match the speed. The dog was no pushover when it came to time management...this was odd enough! He..kind of acted almost as Kayu might as Cal and his guardian self- before Sayumon had erased their time as allies...

"Shove off! I'll meet you...when I have the energy HE stole back! Yowch!* Bite my wrist again! it's your's that'll take the sting away! You won't go-

"Take it easy on the Merc ok? I hate that thing with a passion...but it's a company present...would hate to leave a permanent dent?"

"You are messin' with my skills on the high way? Seriously? You can crash land your butt back at Wayne's when you finish gettin' this monster of your's straightened out. See ya fur ball!" Cy waved with the keys to Shoji's 'baby' jingling freely in his hand.

"We'll take extra special care of your honey! Let's head to Rob, Raven." The two Titans nodded and left the cat to pounce the poor scientist in the hype of their farewell. "I had better see about that breakthrough..." Shoji grumbled helplessly under a yipping nightmare wearing his half name and spirit energies.

"You still forgoot! Too bad! If you had tagged along , that witch incarnate could have been -

"Shut it! I have to focus on how I am going to fling you back into my head...now..." The male billionaire tossed his apron to the side and started to tidy up the breakfast stand still...

~How is Kay holding up in Australia? He said he had to run away before Sayu got her kicks...I wonder if he still...~ The messy headed spirit in human guise shook away the doubt . That question could wait; Sayumon was a super power in the shadows after the split in divisions within Celestial and Eternal ranks...

"They left out one!" The black cat by the flat screen smirked his way with a hint hint*. "The kid you saved...but he's blind now..An extreme power source on -

"Ha...That kid was harmed for the rest of his sight by the same demon that cursed us. You should not bring him up. The prediction is set, none of us can add to this chapter.."

The cat self with big ole' rabbit ears tilted it's head to catch Shoji's torment..what it saw was not that. "You think he'll be ready to fight? That..." The hybrid spirit licked itself as a pampered cat. "Want me to butt in...? Just to split and see if they've-

"No." The billionaire guardian pulled out a vaccum to give the carpets a treatment he had long kept undone. "I could end up running low on energy, you could become a wandering thing if I can't bring you safely back. Too risky." He shook his head with a frown. "Thanks..but it's not to frett over this instant. If I need Verra, I know what you can offer. What you can be strong enough to perform. I don't hate anything you do, but I did make a lot of trouble just by using you to see to my desires in that past...Lori never knew you had some mention, especially trying to track down her killer king in hiding..." The cat sat up. "I could never drag back that image...the dragon was a brute. He didn't love, nor did he hate...it was...only one being he cursed. She is still not getting an apology. Best since he's dragged out his wish since day one...Sheesh...Louse isn't ready to back off..." The dog self clicked it's tongue in annoyance. "Titans are on our watch, kay partner?" Verra fell into dusk as it return to seat itself within Shoji/ Veravakumu's consciousness.

"Without question..That goes for you as well...Vee.." A smile felt past the business man's lips. His eyes peered towards his chest where his hand now clutched the beating of his heart. This body was a fake once. Now, it belonged. He had saved Takahara from death and a loss without a true means to an end. An oblivion made by Veronica ; activating time magic in that era had missing memories of that snowy night reappear . She was too beautiful to have sullied her wings...but, she had been coerced by the terrible costs of living free of fear. She lived the fear by absorbing it. Shoji had been her target just as Veravakumu had been lucky enough to warn the heartless playboy. Yes, Shoji had...in terms been a dirt bag and terrible person before the cat had talked some sense into his thick ego...it was too late once that blow had stricken the man into a state of eternal suffering...Vee had stolen his bad luck with the pact; that the cat would manage the newly fostered Shoji as he...drifted off into a peaceful dream...

The cat had become more human than his kin. He had been branded a monster for trading lives..and eating the collected one! Was he really such a great guy ? Was that why Raven was aware of the trist? That he had connections in dark places?...

"Time to step outside. The teens had a head start; I know a shortcut...Cy is pretty reliable in this city, I can best any machine if I choose. Wait no further!" The corporate incognito started off towards the landing to gather his boots. "Weather is calling for a downpour...should I pack my stick to drip dry later?" Scratching his skull as he thought of whether or not to prepare, it was light enough that the umbrella would not trip him up on the way to Wayne's.

"The manor...or...wait!" He cat slapped his face with a groan. "Enterprises...they won't go there! Rob will flip!...I can get a message. Do not...go..to office. .see Rob...in manor first. There!" The billionaire beamed at how easy the common touch screen could be; maybe the future had a closer start after all for this guardian being without a real clue..

"Let's only hope not too soon.." His hat and hood blocked out the dying light a the city drifted as a roaring tide once he'd made it to the exit.

/

The Celestial twisted his mane to remain away from in front of his silver eyes. The fox had spent too much time keeping an eye on things while Sayumon had been planning far ahead...

He slouched into his mini throne with a ruff* huff, looking round the room ;for a book...a device...anything to preoccupy his alone time on this unending probation!

"Having my powers locked up in my own home...this is ludicrous!" With crossed arms the vixen Sayu's offiial's prized prince in waiting pouted. Yes, pouted. The famous Kayumon of Seranato had been on lock up or months! His poor tail fur had returned..his fox half was even fussing over the treatment! Was Vee having fun baby sitting the teen chosen?...Was that all over for the prodigal son's better years? Was he..out of the group for good?

"Sayuuu...You must have a reason for blaming me ! I am not the accomplice!...But...I did aid the dragon's own blood...oh gods!..*" He cussed her accusations and his dilema over the son dragon's selves; that he had been a spy then...Slade had brainwashed him into dirtying his hands as Verra's once enemy...He had fought it -Isis had pulled the cousins apart just in time...to see that Kayu held a grudge with anyone once alongside the red dragon's division...

"How odd? Was I not allowed to say that wretch's name before?..It must be a blockage spell, we are better off just burning the texts from memory I suppose.." With a toothy yawn* the kitsune saw from the corner of his eyes a small reminder of why he had been placed inside this tiny prison. As a young kit, the guardian official to - be had been left to this room as punishment. It, was his chilhood dwelling. Why would Sayu order him to remain here?..None of it added up...

"She must be with the council of hounds...I disagree though, this room was remodeled ages ago! I was...into moon rabbits aparently..." The younger side to Kay must have been-

"..oh? Waaa?!-

"The wicked mama made me into a real -

"Whaahhh!*" The being self Calumon was now looking back from a mirror in the corner of the room. "I shrunk! This is sooo disappointing...ohhh...!" The moaning and groaning teddy knew that a trigger from his childhood residence had brought about the shift.

"What if I am found here like this...? Sayu might not want me to meet anyone looking like a todd!" The teddy faced self waddled and then float by it's large fan shaped ears towards the locked door. "I...-

"No lock on the fox me's doorframe?...Was this ..never miiind!"

With a shake of it's cute frame,the fuzz butt Calumon held out as to not let a living soul know he had escaped the cell. The persona's ears picked up vibrations by the sound of footsteps growing close...

"You still think the young lord Kayu is of any use to the mistress since his emotional display right after the trial?" A silly maid in her uniform was giggling by the other maid of the same attire's remarkable question..

"I would only know that devious little ruffian as a sly kitsune at best. Never in his rages would he have gone after Malady Sayu that way...I was terrified by his sight looking almost identical to her very first betrothed's!" The other cupped her cheeks , astonished by the senior handy maid's memory. "Was it that much? That was...she had at least seven...including Kaian of the western branch - he was sent home within the first week!*" The other gaped and shot towards the infomant with a swift reply. "Sayu was in l-o-v-e with her near last! He was...oh! Sire Knight Hanumon. We are still unsure if he is yet ready...the man has not disclosed the location of those wild rebels! They have a new leader ; the unlucky sorceress and madame of Lycan kind...Lizz? That was it! She's taken the helm for the since - believed deceased Bethal ?..What was her title ? Bit fuzzy when I try to recall..."

"She must be connected...to that event! Dear oh dear! Let us be well of ourselves Marianna! You and I both have only to see to the young lord and his...long stay. Sayu will return by nightfall! Let's you and I, return to our toiling!" In a split second, the children of the light empire had refoccused their energies to making the castle sparkle..or something in those words...

The teddy figure from behind a shadowy corridor grumbled by the secretive mama's ideas of reforming her son ..all to bypass what she disagreed with- a true soldier to her cause. "Kaian...is cousin Verra's uncle by Sayumon's...he is still !-

The baby faced outcast gasped and hid further from a new voice. A woman had come from the Under...

~ Underworld council!? Sayu is that outspoken?~ Cal started to bite his fingers to stay quiet in that time. The lady fox had nearly locked up the ones who could expose her falling out ; an enemy actually being the one she had cursed!

~ If Hanumon was my...or of my father's rites...Then Sayu is definitely keeping a low profile...yet by nightfall...is she here this instant?~ He wondered in his own mind without the speak to keep him connected to his allies as before.

"Lady Hecate, Lady Celestial Sayumon waits willingly for you message . If you would give her the honour. She is nearly by this realm's entranceway." The maiden bowed to address the midnight queen underneath her hood. The eyes she bore had become green as the old world mystic forests of the pan . "She has had a very tiring trial to attend. Might you sit and wait for the madame? We would gladly bring you any drink or perform such a skill as you ask? Malady only needn't wait without an empty-

~ The glass of a fury need not be spilt for one such as I.~ The true deity waved in disappointment that she could not take the efforts to be amongst this sunshine cast branch of beings.

"Yet , our Lady Sayu-

~ She is well aware, as well as closer near. Do not dare to toy with this old sorceress. She is far more connected to the events surrounding your futures. Would you allow this request then?..~ The lady with darkened garb and locks gazed into the more youthful and naiive ones of the dowdy maidens "I...That should be to say? Will you remain for our mistress if I do agree to the task?"

The chuckle of the afterlife witch made the other two servants backing the first shudder in their stockings. ~ It is a simple fortune reading...You are aware ? I have the foresight of even Athena and Time's child combined. So long as the use is for thee greater good. There is no need to gather fears of my passing. We shall stay , just as we remain, I shall scry your fortune. Is that not a wonderful bargain? It shall be free of payment...only one thing I ask.~ The child in front of the tall mother sorceress gulped and spoke with trembling lips in reply. "Y-y-yes?...You will relay my fortune?...Yet?..W-Wha..The payment you d-des..ire..shall you name it here?..-

The fox son was ruining his nails with the gossiping and eavesdropping. Hecate...was asking for more than that dumb dresser could fathom!

~ Then, the first whisper I should seek, will become mine.~ The maidens gasped and could not understand what ; yet that meant literally to them that one word, and they were sold entirely to leave the Celestials to be drawn in grey , purple, blue, and shadow...

Cal's unfortunate gulp was loudest once he'd been ready to step out and away from the false faces protecting him. ~A guest? Oh, no , no...You are one I do recall only when the first tails had been claimed by you...Kayumon.~

With a groan into her direction the younster was transformed back into a teen with vibrant silver eyes and locks. He was an adult! This realm was making him too youthful!

~That!? Then what of the prediction?.. Madame Hecate! Sayumon would never allow-

~ Did you whisper to I? This will not leave the keep. Sayu, has offered service by this realm's rule. You allowed the underworld's judge of false futures into your days..now, I will claim what was promised. As for the future ; Your betrothed holds no Ill intent, though someday, he will be far from his home. A war , that is all.~

With the thickest storm and smoke clouds, Hecate and her new hostage Kayu were sent far - though not back into the realm of Hades ..

"Th-This is the spirit realm! Why have you stolen me from!-

~You did not know yourself as well as I young kit. Kayumon was the title of the Celestial birthrite, you are not to own it once you have redefined youself..Though perhaps, I am mistaken by that form? The age you were should return, as well as to dispell the ears and tails you have since sprout during the sentence.~ The elder walked off a ways towards a jagged cliffside. The memories flooded back into the white and silver hearted fox as she just stood gazing onto the sun set.

"Mother...stole my reality of having lived this realm...I was truly lost without your aid..." As a well bodied adult again, the guardian has- been bowed low to one knee. ~If you were to have guessed, Isis sent me from her confinement on the plane of earthen dwellers. She was powerless without my magics, so this is all well. Yet, there is one other that seeks to bring you sorrow.~The lady eyed the horizon darkly in thought. "My mother...why did she lock me away from the whole truth? I was near reversed from becoming myself! It was brainwashing...-

~ To have your time alive reverse. You would have become the one prince she could bring to administer her ideas unto the courts for a very, long, time. A tool; as the puppet she wished to sever all ties...I find that not to be mistaken as something...how must I recall?...The rebel armies are still largely believed to thrive within this location. I have taken you to the outskirts where you shall gather information. Then hopefully that time here shall increase your magic again as to undertake the journey back to the earthen realm-

"Then..I must truly start from scratch...This...will be more than enough. Thank you many times more Lady Goddess.." He didn't dare to kiss her fingertips as he grasped them tight. ~You are most welcome.~ She blinked out of a kind gesture, only to grasp his hands as well. ~We shall need your strength to prevent what our world predicts to be the fall...A failing of balance and the loss of immortal bonds throughout history. I must then be going young Kayu. Fare thee well, may the gods bless the way!~

With a quick bow and wave, the fox as a once again spirit - aged to his years required with the tunic less showy from his days as a prized possession of a mad woman, went along the path leading to the gorge below. This new cast would exhibit an interest. This new allied sounded familiar however...

"The rebels will know my eyes...I will try my very hardest to make them-

/

Hyaa!" The high flying freak from above turned to many clones as the kitsune figure was ambushed by the one group he had been sent to join. Kay lay unconscious on his own however. it was obvious that...he..was..close..The scent died off with his immense energies. The plane's atmosphere spun him round ashe collapsed without his own consent. The enemy was aware..just as if he could not wake upright that moment. He ate had plans for the fox. Time to see her tactic of hit and run pay off... "It's a familiar scent! We should bring the guy to our boss! Lady L would make him clear outta here quicker than a cobra versing a mongoose!" The girl beside the older axe waving male giggled and fliped off gracefully. "You are an off fella! Isn't he going to look silly carried over your shoulders Elrich?" She wondered with a coy expression yet full of mischief as well.

"It'll look as no more than an injured comrade Shara." He answered with a shrug, hoisting up the unconscious kitsune royal over his side. "Careful with that one! He looks dangerous to me...Is he a faire folk descendant? Never seen such..well! Let's head back to camp!" The third looked as human as a lumberjack from some tall tale. His own weapon wasn't drawn in the scuffle. How..noble..The girl was a brunette with red streks in her way ; she instead wearing a costume of a circus troupe performer. Her hair was one long ponytail that swirved like a dagger . Kay felt her warmth as string as a cluster of dragonflies. Fast paced and agile! The second eldest was english by his accent. His aura shone as a dim moon brightly shining over a watery sea. The scent of the ocean shore pulled Kay back into his unaware state. Was he safe ? Hecate had been enthusiastic over the rebels..in the back of his mind, he thought he connection...may as well be sought after. Once the captor some, he was going to gather his own answer to her thoughts. Ready or not! Kay held his breath in the dream field. Here comes a riot!

/

The bunch dropped the unlucky noble as a younger self to kneel before an uncanny yet watchful missy in red . Her gown had been replaced by armor and a thinner covering to improve her speed and sharpest aim..

The madame had nearly aged to meet the one she had lost. Almost into, if human, a 19 year old reddish- hued blonde. The fox thought her new attire stunning as well as the new magics eminating from her heart and mi- What?... This was Lizzie?!

"Put him down, that fox is sly on his own without knowing anything from us, yet." She cleared her throat with a cough. "This noble was powerful in his time, here, he is given blessings by our ally. The witch of the underworld courts led you to us? Correct?" The spirit leaned into his view and prodded with a short staff. Wand?

"Yes...wising up to the position?...never would have guessed you the forgiving type .." The miss twirled away to consult beside her with the girl and male from earlier. Elrich was left out however; he was a new recruit with a loose tongue if provoked...

"Shara, make this royal welp a low enough rank to start over his entire knowledge of the fighting life. I want his combatant ideals covered up for now. Live in my camp, you leave it all behind. Are we clear? New name...How does -

"I...then use my birth given name before my coming of age. Kelihatan Havarti." The fox flashed a grin to the lady in charge with his toothy pearls; a perfect match for the meaning of his new name. "Keli? You have Indonesian in your title? Reminds me of a certain black cat...but, no matter the task!" The wand was a stick long enough to swat him silly! "You shall comply as Keli Havarti! ...understood?...And you will be under Batu here! Show him the ropes while your Lady L handles the legal work!"

The crowd that had gathered round their queen rejoiced with drink and hot meals in mind. Keli...was an odd title..yet, to protect himself, he would be no more than her own age. His height was that of a teen again; the fabric he wore nearly too large. "I..must have been a shrimp in my younger years?" The 19 year old guardian grinned around nervously as the quiet set in..

"Not mutt enough to face your past?" The queen among her warriors smirked towards the now blushing and tired out spirit. "Am...I..showing...any..."

"He still hasn't reclaimed enough to continue as a Celestial..."The princess sighed and stepped down to check the fox's features. "Bed rest should aid his weakening from the trip. Batu? You are in charge with Shara till this pup is hyped enough to travel towards the next encampment. Make sure he doesn't become a target- those wolves on high are not to be denied their wants...Rest assured however! We shall avenge the fallen of this realm held by spirit. No one shall tell you otherwise! Drink your hearts out! Tonight we know the skies hold no such a threat! Keep easy , my warriors! This is only the start!"

/

Kay- now Kelihatan, took hold of the soldiers and was given a more peaceful setting . Gazing through the tent he could feel the heavens calling. Just another trap in mind as he further drifted off into slumber. ~ Mother has betrayed us for some other end...this is not the way ...I just hope young Hakuro is safe...he must also have a new world, rather a brand new day to aid..The Ethereal land is trying to rebuild. Yet the Celestials are still clinging to control the balance...~With a huff the youngster gave in to a needed rest set atop a pleasent mountain village's outlook post. The stars had poked out to twinkle delicately in the late season sky. Far across it, another branch protected their members with no such sort of tranquil feelings in mind.

/

The hard headed sect of Eternal judges had caused an uproar; the Celestials mostly brought out accusations- saying underworld hosts had control...the sages had no idea how to top the vixen's attempts in time! She had gone through a vortex to meet Lady Isis for her big unveiling...

"I am dressed as a common human again...If only this were London.." Her downtrodden eyes stared into a fountain by the local park , passing on as if her reflection weren't see though.

"Becca. I made her dream crumble, there has to be a post office, or anyway to contact her that isn't by my powers.." Aluehainyu groaned and sat by onto a bench. Her hair had grown by the sides of her face. The body she held was still youthful and unchanged , but she had gotten two inches in since her last test of fate. ~ I will be nearly ready to succeed Destiny...As many other Elementals will on both Earthen and in Spirit realms...!" With a sigh the teen forced herself up to not be caught in the emotions and energies of hopeless folk she could barely see from the corner of her eye. Gotham of earth. What a gloomy human territory! Did the spirit and daemon go into a standstill? Was science forcing back all natural and human energy to sleep?...She felt her feelings sway uncomfortably. "Isis will answer an unworthy comrade , to even come to this dangerous plane.." She walked off to gather along withinthe crowds of passerby. It was January and dipping into the next month by days, as if time here...simply continued to wander without any notice from these...lost souls..

"There it is again.." She grimaced an odd hurt held her skull. ~ The noise you share..isn't music to my ears. Whatever spirit follows, state your place!~ As a high official, Alue had to remain on guard at all times. The spirit here were strong due to feeding off of human greed and much more for far too long; killing their true names, energies, and even creating monsters to roam without thoughts coreected by their creators.

~Had you been sure it wasn't someone that had been missed?~ Aluehainyu turned to discover a youngster smiling back. Though, this was a pure spook. Was it dragging her along? Could it tell her this city's history?

~ A history of violence and agony...it holds no such pride anymore..~The child could not be seen clearly by the fog covering it. Sdhe knew this was just a passing lost soul waiting to leave the woes of it's kind behind. ~Too many lost , they have forgotten where to see..I am going to wait in line, as long as it takes to find my home.~ The Eternal bowed to show some respect and spoke . "You wish to move on? I am of that rite, and know others that might help. The magic I carry is also not of earthen law. It was once of a realm called Immortal. This is of no use if you are near your destination. Take my hand.." She tried to coax the dying child away as to not end up devoured by anyone else with as much power as an Eternal. ~ Where...do I wait?~ The child tried to ask as it fell back inside it's fog covering. "You shall be given trial; as all living are , and then, the world of endings awaits. There is no need to fear. You are already here without a mortal body any longer. It was gone from you long before." She had been correct by the 17th century garb the child wore. His hair was cropped and longer than a youth of what she had seen. "Rest well, Daniel..."

With a swift wave, the child had only to smile in thanks. ~You are a guardian of something powerful!~ He said, which made Aluehainyu wonder if the kid had been just as he seemed. He was gone; the path had been cleared and Alue was beaded with a cold sweat. "Who sent you to find me?..." She rasped under her breath as a premonition had unfold just by the send off. "Hecate!"

/

The growling , scoffing Kyrios snarled under his breath as the messenger he had tried to be...had only been shoved aside by his worst enemy. Malchior was no longer in hiding. The half brother of Knoll knew only that the raven haired wizard and outcast had sided with a new cause. One he could gladly come to crush as a guardian spirit of the high orderlies.

"So close..that brat, is just as I might have pictured. An unsure voice . Mm..Perhaps this may be the correct hour to increase my numbers?" Kyrios rubbed his chin and thought as to what might give him a sharper edge. "The dragon is going to find them, however..it might be too late if I cannot act accordingly. It may do for now, yes!" With a sure smirk the wizard of dark intent waved his hand high , a portal of flowing miasma made itself known within the outskirts of the night walker's realm. ~We have been waiting for you to hit the switch little rebel!~

A red headed male with a pale complexion appeared through the portal. He wore red, black, and a tawny gold round his belt waist. His eyes were red with a hint similar to the Shadow rider's own. Vanity and danger filled them as Kyrios stepped back to present himself - a safe distance back.. ~Lord Lothos..the time is ripe to start on course. Will you aid your summoner in his task? There is a foe I must banish without question!~

The fallen, was amused by the command. The wizard brat had only become more arrogant than his years as a prentice to an old friend..

"Kyrios ? We need not be so hasty. Wars such as this cannot...be won from the side lines.." The monster's jaw widened into a grin as his teeth shown; pointed and hungering as a second relative to the human created vampire.

"Poor , dear cousin Shadow was erased in an effort to fight the same cause? Correct?..." The sorcerer in dark shades gulped with a nod. He had to summon a vampiric mug such as this? Was his stupid employer playing a prank? Lothos was a blood leacher that was enticed by beings of powerful auras..!? He was going to end up a walking victim of a vampire and his damned good looks and charm? Was he reading his thoughts...? Kyrios placed a block over his own fears and did as he had been summoned to. That included making bargains with monsters.. out for blood...

"Y-e..Yes...That is the gist of this ...ehem...Yet, we must return to the plane where defenses weaken. Dragon Earth is not himself, we have a chance to gather stolen energies and follow the targets into their time! We will need later to...have on earthen fashions to blend in however. This is all directly from that same voice. You were given to -

"Give and gotten? I take what is mine..You! .. Are only a guide once we enter the plane of those harboring the child of our late ruler..Is that not alright? I can see to his conversion - you can haul yourself back to the other followers of his sect once their last night alive has ended.." The red headed monster was only youthful in appearance due to having devoured and drained many lives. This powersource had walls. Walls he would gladly tear down to take hold of what they seemed to be protecting..

"The city. We shall take our leave then - Lothos..I will do the honors of getting us to the destination . You, had better not show off or run off to gather more mates..especially when you seem, this parched..." The knight grimaced internally at the barbarian's hidden bloodlust. No better than a true demon...

Now the comrade doning a red lust for vengence bowed to the side-stepping prince. Kyrios flushed in annoyance. The monster was mocking his progress! How ungrateful!

"Lead the way then, brave rebel. I shall aid you as I see. The rest is up to whether this journey proves entertaining enough for me ." The new hiss sent shivers up the outlaw's spine as he shook it off to reply. "S-surely! You will not have me beaten. The portal is nearly ready for transfer. I shall not let your awakening be oh- so sorry as you think this earthen moulding of a plane will be.." Lothos snort unappreciatively to the wizard and did not talk much once they had found their location in the spirit world. They still had to traverse by the sky villa's transit line. Kyrios would definitely have to buy a full body suit for the demon by his right..

With a grunt and sigh, the warlock shut his eyes to massage his poor temples from an ongoing migraine through the ages..Working with this vamp was going to be no better than the puppet freak 'king' dragging him by the throat. Was he going to survive this red demon's taunts long enough to gather his answer?..The questions were intimidating altogether. He would play lackey for now. Lothos was about to see their real trip,what a great deal of bargaining with death this had done him in the first place!?

/

The Titans drove into a continuous loop before reaching the billionaire's estate by that slope overlooking almost all of Gotham city. Raven unbuckled herself from the front passenger seat; her eyes scanned the home in order to detect that same presence from the previous night. Still, a block had been brought back into place unconsciously by her teammate. He was acting the fool for doing so she had overcome his shut downs before...if not earlier. Richard still wanted a way out. He cv ould not accept the predicted change of his entire future before he had any time to protest. Her eyes bleared a bit beforeCyborg found her closing in on the structure too quickly. "Are! sec-ur-i-ty!" He spelled out for her in a code that they had used as Titans. Now, they were travelling non-stop to have that present again..At least, if their leader took the wheel before any gears began to shift out of their control!

"He is blocking my connection. We have to face Pennysworth...otherwise-

"Leave the small talk to the third commander! No sweatin' this." Cool and immediately confident Cy walked up after a full analysis of the gates. After the doorbell had sounded the teens had only to wait and see if anyone would answer without use of the bat computer's shot; they were sitting ducks if the protocol went through, Bruce might be on guard as well..-

In a few seconds their thoughts had been left to settle. Alfred kindly greet the two with a smile. Raven explained that they had come from their base to locate their teammate. After a pause, the old butler knelt to whisper his answer. "Young master Richard is on his way to meet with Master Bruce . Wayne...rather, was called in this morning to hear in from a benefactor of his company. He should be setting off in that direction to meet - I did not gather yet whom the mysterious fellow the board had received a call from exactly..She, this is all so uncertain. I will seal this discussion from Master Dick for later when he has cleared up the fuss. Far too many odd ccurences have had me thinking recently that this visiit is..Will the location be difficult to address? Should I write-

"Gotham City? I can certainly scope the kid out, sir." Cy smiled back as the two said farewell to set off once again back towards the billionaire's company lot. "Should you have said Rob was our runaway? The guy looks super worried ; more than the Batman's alter ego I can tell.." Cy walked over to the large doors, only to see the big, bad, playboy beside a pretty miss by a company fountain installed not too long ago. "That's!-

"Shhh! We have to stay out of his sights. Bruce Wayne has no idea about us if has kept his end." Raven reminded the anxious Cyborg startled by who the mystery woman was. "Isis..Why is she messin' with the guy ? Just cause-

"Be quiet and listen. I noticed too." Raven peered in with hawk eyes to see the two adults 'chat it up ' in the middle of the day.

~Isis is definitely here for something , she's not a fake this time..What is your real plan?..~

"A dinner. She's pullin' out an address." Cy answered her question by that expression she wore being so easy to see through to. "Where are they headed?" She whispered back from the wall they were glued against. "Midtown..station? Never heard of that joint.. Is it new?" His ears zoned into the whispering two from the farther end of the lot. "She has his contact. Wow, that was easy-

"She's a goddess of enchantment and magic. The great mothers of her realm gave her more power than the curse Trigon placed onto me. She is not completely thinking for others alone. This is all too strange...unless!-

"Now who's gotta not make a peep?' We can find out if you faze us into-

"Alicia had that power. I am still searching for the same scroll on this earth! … Anyway! Cyborg-I am going to mimic the movements. That might just work..." Her voice stilled into an ongoing echo as the two became entirely see through from the imitation of Alicia's magic!

"Better than any cloaking tech! You are second in command Rae! Let's head em' off when they get to the Station restaurant. Should be a piece of cake for our top notch sorceress Titan!-

"Shut. It. I have to keep up the casting or we'll end up failing your daydream! Let me work!"

Cy was silent as a churchmouse right after as Raven braved the streets on top of the dark arc beneath a silvery fog. The two had nearly made it past a city park when the plan went from bad-

"Raven? You just, stopped in the middle of the roa-

"Whoa!" Cyborg steered the mysterious arc out of the inky cloud and from the creature chasing them at fullspeed. "Drive mach! I think it's gaining on us! You aren't

When he lifted her up, she yawned into his face ; perpetual burnout of the craft. She was done for the next hour. Great..!

"We are goin' doown!" Cy was unable to keep the craft as well as Raven , making the landig into a hydrangea shrub a messy one of extra thorns in the path!

He plucked the second shrub's sticking prodders from his face and grabbed Raven from the front of the dissappearing ship. "You pulled it off alright. We ended up crash landing into the worst of places! Aww man! -

The two had to haul off however as the groaning hero had alerted the spectral beast of their descent into a grassy rosebush. "Roses definitely have thorns. So much for the easy way. Gotta -

His eyes grew from just who was walking by the park on his way to meet a certain partner in crime; Richard had spotted his teammnates in a scrap and was too aware already of the lunging monstrocity in the way!

"You brought a friend...good job!" Richard scolded as his old self returned to warm the teen big bro's metallic heart. "You punk! Time to send it back to nothin' . You game?" With an arm extended the gears started to whirl for the two Titans . No match was to big or small for these heroes!

/

The young men had just given chase when another surprising character shot out to drown out their take down battle plan. Veravakumu was hot on the smog creature's right. Richard gasped and caught himself from further causing the beast to growl in their direction. "You idiot!" The guardian sent his aspect self to pummel the fog monster into clearer smoke. Out of the ash colored clouds - was a fox hybrid with flames brightly flaring- as it's fur and a regal appearance as well as large green eyes shone through to pronounce the new creature's flaming disposition from out in the open. The baby faced cretin looked too similar to the cat as a self on four legs- heavy mischief included! "Get outta here you red blooded maniac! There's a volcano with your name on it in paradise-

"Pretty rude of you to be addressing year dear ole' uncle Kaien! How bout we just!-

"Lay off the talk of your sailor years! You shouldn't cause trouble as a ...-

"This?" The fox under fire chuckled to the black sheep of the guardians , side stepping out of his confronted mystery adversary's way. "I am here to meet an old aquaintance! You should not pull that talk with a volcanic force Veravakumu! Have you the gall to swallow year pride for others? An' even-

"Sorry to interrupt , is ...that smog monster your...?-

"Ohhhh! Yer group must be the chosen my contact on this plane has been so kee-

"Hold it , Uncle..Titans...You weren't suppose to bump into me; I told you I'd meet you all later-

Raven was too knocked out cold to judge from that point, but her consciousness bounced as it possessed her third in command chief. Cy yelped and nearly hid her overshadowed movements with his own words. Richard stepped back and blinked. "She can do that?" Cy exclaimed in between the conversation. Dick, Kaien , and Veravakumu just nod in his direction while his own voice grew less and less aparent. ~I could really have not just lost your connection 'oh brilliant leader...!~ Cy; rather Raven, knit his brow and scolded aloud to a flushed Titan's lead.

"Ra..Raven? She is talking through you?" He asked with a hint of caution; choosing only the words that might lessen Raven's crabby confusion. Cy on the other hand...had a waiting time until she was through with his shaking and quaking. "Then...You can see this lug here in the open?"

~ Like I said, too easy.~ He shook his skull by her tired sigh. ~Richard. Go find Bruce and tell him why you aren't even calling us to tell your team anything! If you have forgotten why you are fighting this battle, then let me explain for the thousanth time!...~

Dick let his head slump to look away. This was...nothing new, yet it felt as if she were taking him into bringing up that past.

~The whole issue will only be worse off if you don't talk! That was exactly how your keeping secrets let that monster take advantage in the first place! None of this going to cure you or us. Go back to Jump, stop running. We are fighting the same battle with every ounce of energy to drive us...so, just man up hero- Like our HERO used to.~ Cy shook his head and shivered in a panic. "Raven was pullin' my strings! I can't let it go! Is she up?" He looked to see if she was still in a comatose state. To his disdmay, she still had not recharged enough to give a hoot if Kaien's arrival had been addressed. Real big bail..

"Raven... she just has all the answers.." Dick grit his teeth and nearly mentally cursed himself for letting her in!

"You have no self control over your own two feet!" Kaien jokingly said with his eyes less stern towards the human teen. Veravakumu revert to Shoji in a split second, Kaien clammed up and was silent, to understand just how quick he had saved face. His lil' nephew was a big boy now playing with the big leagues!

"Whatever...We should, just go talk to-

"If I told you to jump the docks, would you?" Kaien interjected before Richard could fly off down the street. "What kind of analogy blends into that? He isn't thinking as only someone else- Crap! No more lessons or lectures! Give up the theatrics old goat!" The dog was actually protecting the teen from the deity's attitude. He did not want his crack pot uncle pulling any fast acts of being the arm to lean on...He knew foxes. They were all after one thing.

"You can find that contact where we are headed." The cat swallowed and spoke back, Raven under his arm with Cy clinging by. "She is a looker. Just saw her put a squeeze on a black coat , law abiding, human. You seem to want to reel him in? Mind if I tag along on your merry adventure? Would do you good to not call me out as a goat. I'd eat the lambs for breakfast during the fall season. Summer the villagers had mountains to share..uh...too many memories, you would have to have been a part -

"You and Aria were in the same realm. I told you, she will never have my heart. Give it up." The fox of an old man returned as a bearded fellow with flaming red hair and very flamboyant garb. Verra wanted to smack him for dressing for a festival in Maui! ...

"Let's find him, he could find out eventually anyway.." The hero replied in a somber way. His mood worsened as they trekked by as Shoji stretched out his bank book to enter the Midtown station plaza restaurant. It was a five star joint. Nothing better for the big bad bat; even with an ex- associate bringing his ward along without his own knowing!

Perhaps Dick was just a bundle of shot nerves over the shock it would bring Bruce to see his young protege, in cahoots with a black cat?!

The guardian had one other issue to just spoil his good talk and sit down with the Egyptian mother; a chance meeting with a raging lava magnet...the volcanic fire by his arm gave the dog goosebumps in a split moment the older uncle tried to shine..

"Is ..your temp ok kiddo? You have been a safeguarding these mortals without extra juice to keep you goin!' You realize this has a drin-

"Sit by the farthest corner and pipe down my ...dearly hopeless relative!" The cat hissed as a very attractive business man in dress down attire. Save for the suit and tie.

"We are confronting my employer from the first meeting with the chosen as well!" He whispered too loudly that Cy had to steer his eyes away from the bearded male trying to step out for a quick trip . He wasn't over the whole spirit world royalty welcome ; the cat was fuming till he smoked as a chimney stack by his frustration. "Bruce is over there." Richard redirected and went to go ahead and gather more information from a better perspective. Cy didn't have long enough arms to keep cat and bird in line! Was Raven awake yet and just fooling them all to test the waters?

"Hoped at least I wouldn't have to be the only one callin' retorts for a conglomerant con man.." He shrugged and dragged Shoji to simmer enough to lessen his killer instincts. The bat would talk; he had to play protector so Dick wasn't brought back into seclusion. The Titans still had a future waiting . No family quarrels were going to end a thing.

/

Isis had held close to her goal, ambitions, and ideals all while visiting the mortal plane from her secluded home in the spirit world. The kind enough Kaien had promised not to barge in unannounced..Yet she knew sleeping dogs lie enough to call off their siestas fairly short. Especially a fox in her book, who was too fond of how she ran her headquarters overseas.

"This was unexpected." Wayne tried to keep a cool head from just being eyed over by a strong willed madame such as this person. Her overall method of pulling the billionaire out and away from the public's eye was...almost too easy. Was she using some sort of method to keep the playboy's press pose deathly, quiet?

"You have a visitor." She pointed with a small smile to a teen making his way towards the two. "Bruce, we have to talk. Your guest is actually-

"Too soon, wehy don't you seat yourself? We were just about to order a starter? Something to lighten you friend's mood?" Her he a cocked away to look over to the other males; though excluding a frivolous Kaien, Cy was well aware since this was only her dressed to fool everyone of her real body and form. "You were here along with Richard? What is your teammate- Raven..is she ok?" He was lost as to whether the Titan had been awake or faking. She did not stir in those dreamless, meditative episodes always. "She fought and..they were trying to find you without being seen by the public here " He near excluded as to what direction they had been after originally. Dick had already been on his way over to see Bruce. And yet, Isis could not stop grinniing that grin that she had gotren her way..Was raven contemplating over the magic she possessed being two sided? Was her gift proposal a curse as well? Raven had no choice but to tip toe around these otherworldly figures as carefully as any detective. This was not their say so , Isis had figured something out. Now, she had one more to draw attention to.

"Besides your friends seeming out of place here, your other companion was able to assist my task. She came post haste when I had noticed a lost comrade in the middle of a sorry area of this city. You know fully whom it is I am describing?" Her cat's eyes wandered over to a groaning and awakening Raven , who bolted up in her seat with a yelp. "Kori!" The few exclaimed in surprise. She had left the base?...Was she this worried all along even after the warning?

"Then, you know where she isd right now-

"Hold on!" Bruce jumped up out of his noble manner to interject. "What in the world is going on? You know Ms. Rothschild? How is that possible? Dick, explain how your team is in Gotham- you took off due to a fight. That much is clear, yet..Just how much of it is the whole truth?" He grunted and sat back with a stern look and croseed arms. Richard was defenseless if Bruce gave the order to pack up!

"They were actually after..much more than for me to make up and head back to Jump." He winced as Raven's own mental death glare made him shrink back. "Isis said we had to meet on some grounds concerning Takahara; I saw him earlier. Why are you this familiar after -

"Let me try to ease the tension." Isis; Rather , Ms. Rothschild clapped her hands together and turned towards an old set of faces. Two; a red headed alien warrior, and a child about twelve or thirteen with silvery pigtails...the heroic Titan's leader felt his stomach turn. Kori was back..she had to have found out who was walking beside her in such a fashion..

"She looks just like.." Raven gasped but never finished in time as the two sat down at their table. Starfite thanked the one who had given her seat a tug so that she could be at ease beside her friends. Isis nod in her direction as the tamaranean ally breathed a sigh of relief. "My dear friends! I was most nervous if you had succeeded in locating where Richard Grayson had 'run away off to. While Wiz and his newest trainee had been kind enough to accompany me here, I was most keen in wondering just why Isis had asked that watch her bumgorf while she had somewhere...Oh! Hello Mr. Wayne! I do apologize if we were tardy in reaching this establishment! Have you been told the details? I-

"Were just about to get the message from the lady, Star." Cy nudged the teen with a whisper. The rest grew silent as the Titan settled in to add to their earlier discussion. "The reason had not been intended for . Not originally had I wished for outside eyes to pry..The thief was too well with his advice that my world is only willing to ruin your own. We have no such interest concerning a 'conquest.' Yet, there are bordering worlds outside of the orderlies' control that have hidden motives. The one chosen who you tried dearly to address before his leave, is not alone in his reason as to why I have entered your plane." Her drink was stirred cooly as the lady spoke on behalf of her own youngest charge. "The reason is by a new set of eyes. Those that have watched a battle unfold in that past that will later resurface as another time..The girl beside you; her name here on this realm's surface is Ava Rothschild. However, before her rebirth; unlike Tsani, she was a priestess's child called Anya Wolfsmund. Yet, her direct contact with you is as a fragment. She was entrusted to the ones who are to bear the fated golden dragon's life in the near future. She is to become an adopted child with the task of protecting the one that can erase the enemy dragon's shadow."

The teen hero leader was now wide eyed directly towards the red headed princess. Starfire lifted from her chair ; all but graceful, her own nightmare had been an envisionment of a new time line..a family?

"She is...My bumgorf? When will she be ...then you must have more information of a child guided by a fire bird! This was also inside my dreams! -

"Do not tamper with later events by your own wish." The desert queen warned with a heavy gaze. "The one you have watched in my absence is not here as your fully born babe today. She is to be imprinted until the day you do meet."

"Then, just a preview of a future event? Why is she not a -

"Cy..Isis, she is here so we won't forget . If that's the case.." Raven pondered the consequence of walking away from the prophecy and the deity's message. "Then, Ava has to do with Leia. The resemblance is too real to me..They are-

"Aunt Is? May I be relieved a moment? There is something I want to do for .." Her words fell as she shied away from Richard's anxious features. "It would be hard not to call you Papa . I never met my own then, so let me try to find a way to break the silence." The Titan was unsure of what 'silence' that entailed. Isis calmly nod while the girl found her medium by a stage that had just been left for her to snatch up a remaining violin. "Listen. You may be able to open yourself up to a new realm of possibilities." Still the teens were unable to understand her zen- style speech. The violin was nearly in sync with her form as the girl's performance of Ava Maria held the gathering crowds of high society in the palm of her small fingertips. Her silvery hair was a well match to the eyes of a lavender hue. Her fingers gracefully clutched the piece as if she had not been new to it's tone. She remembered how to play a difficult piece! Without her hand slipping ... A mirror; rather, reflection of the love that family could bring had washed over Grayson's cheeks. Fresh tears made his warm face cool into a blissful feeling while being pulled back into Anya Wolfsmund's world. Rather, Leia's world of wintery majesty just as the first sun rose across jagged , frozen peaks. Spring reappeared in his mind with a family..a new one he would wish to embrace as long as he was strong enough to keep them from danger. Maybe, Ava was aware of his cowardly stature ; that 'Robin' had been a pillar he had never wished to tear away as the years went on. The song ended with a clapping audience of tear drenched human partakers who thought the girl something out of a dream. She hopped down from the stage and left the device with an aura surrounding it to inspire the next musical talent to meet her standards as a half Eternal heiress. "That was most refreshing ! Little Ava, your kind song has touched us all..I will certainly never forget what you have shown myself and-

"But you are my mama. I could never repay what you'll have to offer in that lifetime!" The young prodigy had Isis smiling proudly and boldly as her own, as the teens waited in for their leader's words of some expected thanks. He was in shock that Ava had gladly cleared from him his unease; by a hand in his own alone and a beautiful composition of a name that was also his long dead mother's. His watering eyes could not pull away as she tried her hardest to find his approaval as a future adopted child by the long awaited age of the prophecy. "You may think I'm a coward for not having an answer.." The teen wrasped away from the goddess's sight that pulled him back towards his own world. He hated this wait..but the girl was hopelessly glued to their later years! What could be done?..

"Just..Promise me that you'll stay this way; a crying face dosn't always have to be an unhappy face." The young pig tailed tween tisked as if she had been..

"I'll try...My team and I will wait to see you again. Look foward to a real lecture . Thank you, Ava.." He had to be pulled apart as the desserts came flying out; for the few with room in their stomaches, a marvelous treat from Shoji and the adults to end their night of partnerships and prophecies.

/

"Thanks for giving us this opportunity.." Bruce cleared his throat; While knowing now that Isis had tricked the blinded bat into attending a high dine with his ward and equally lost for words companions! Shoji was quiet the most of their sit down. Bruce wondered if what the cat had been before, was still as when the monster terrorizing his family had been fairly visible to the passing mortal race. It didn't fit into place as Shoji being the good guy after nearly letting the crook kidnap the teen from inside the most able fortress.

"Will we need to take action? Now that I have information of the ones targeting my companions, will they need to be kept...-

"Bruce, they want me to be my alter ego as a Titan. But if that shadow is actively waiting to find me down and out ..Then the question is; can Robin still fight-

"Why must you ask such a thing, Dick.. Robin will not let the monsters do as they please. As well as you as you are shall not break away to find comfort another way, all alone again.. Ava is correct and I agree all too well." Starfire sat up when the tab had been settled by the dog and bat frenemies.

"We also have no complaints about what you are going to see, and what we'all all experience as adults." Raven scratched her chin and tried to not seem nervous or too wishy- washy with her words of wisdom. "Think clearly on this bro." clCy spoke before the empath could butt in. "We don't care if you end up goin' solo . As long as you've got us when things go haywire, your future and ours is lookin ' bright!" Cy beamed to the team with a grin that lit up everyone's faces. "Then, we can try again." Raven decided while Dick fidgeted with his sleeve. "Kori...You forgive my messing up? I wanted to stay away, because that new me is going to-

"You are the only master over your feelings." The young Ava yawned a bit but still egged into the conversation with a wink. "I like this you a little anyway- yaawn..*..Aunt Is? May we go back to your place tonight? I have to make sure...that..I ..." Her eyes drooped too soon as she was still only just nearing her time to thrive on their earth. Then, the whole cycle would rewind up to a point of a brand new chance meeting. Richard smiled and ruffled her hair playfully with his old goofy grin. "You aren't too bad as , maybe a real violinist one day-

"She has been awe stricken actually...by pop stars from your time. I have not been able to steer her clear of that interest. It will become a part of her very spirit once she returns." Isis sighed and put a palm over the tween's shoulder.

Her fingers brushed back a strand of white from the child's face. Ava's body was nearly able to keep up as the older woman and her young charge got into a cab headed back to Isis's townhouse. "Be well my chosen. Takahara is not the only guardian aware of the new threat. Keep him alert, and your hero...should well away stray from this blistering earth. The sunshine is near - year round in your home? Might have to drop by..Raven, you know my pathway is by your beck and call. Reach out if any trouble arises. Rest well allied heroes. May we cross paths another day." The teens had a feeling that Isis had close to depleted her energies while living on their home plane. Her eyes were tired and no longer had Richard reeled in as a fish gasping for air. He waved her and young , sleeping Ava farewell as the trip they took branched far off across the Gotham city bridge. Bruce stood silly watching the cab disappear into the distance. His eyes were aware now as his mind teetered back into protective mentor mode.

"Will the Titans be staying with Takahara?" He finally spoke to his young ward, who was still watching Kori Anders from the few paces away. The teen was afraid to end up tearing their friendship apart; not that, but his mind wasn't completely set on letting go of Gotham's extra cover. He would HAVE to be the one to confront the Titans. No and, ifs, or buts at all. Raven yawned a small bit and stretched as the teens waited for their valiant leader to redeem himself with his rather strict mentor's permission. The billionaire's gaze made Richard gulp down his pride. Swallowed whole by an emptied mind, his hands clenched his arms as he tried to not break down as someone else's powerless chosen. "I will ..try harder. I don't want to lose my name, my mind..I cannot lose my friends...not you either Bruce." The older gent sighed. "It will take a week to have your team back with you in Jump." The bat replied with crossed arms. " Before then, you have some packing to do with all of the decorations you left collecting dust for weeks- that was after the holiday I took off for. You and Barbara can clear out the pine needle shower from every spot Alfred couldn't bend over to sweep. That will be you repaying me ; as well as my contacting th GCPD on X's hit and miss. The other homework should be clear enough. Just, try to keep busy in the gym like you had been suppoed to. Robin is going to lose muscle mass if you continue to mope while off duty."

"He can be pretty much as stubborn as anyone." Cy joked but saw Richard's eyes light up for a chance to to relive the hero's days. Robin was too old to let himself be shown up by the city's Bat crusader.

"I can definitely agree with Starfire." He grinned to his friends. "Jump has been long missed. Let's try to up security when we get home. Who is watching the Tower? Beastboy is alone? You did mention you had a visitor, is that right Star?" The Tamaran teen blinked up half off her feet with fatigue and nodded with a slight bob of her head. "We met Greg Sorcerer Wiz...He has a new pupil of his craft. She...is a very powerful...ally...zzzz..."

The two shrugged and knew Kori was not going to keep her eyes open long enough to finish. "A new student? Wasn't All ie the last?." Cy brushed off that unknown gaze from a waiting butler in the next car. "Are we all finished and ready to head off to the manor, Master Bruce? Master Dick?" He was patiently holding the door open for the billionaire and his ward. Cy blinked a few times, but knew Shoji had said to go. "You are welcome to sty the night." Bruce allowed the three others , Raven was still swaying on her feet to stay active and aware . The Wayne family manor. The last time the Titans had stayed, it had been to conceed to Bruce Wayne the dangers if he wed Veronica Bethel. Now, it was in the past. She scratched her arm and was sure Alfred had not said a word that Isis did not already decide to tell. "We should." She nodded a yes and thanks. "It will give us more time to help out Robin. Richard, we are going to stay. Then hopefully, you will take yourself back to Jump. We still have to address Beastboy and Titans East. Nina contacted us before. She has to hear your side to dictate to Astarte how ...we are going to join." Her tired eyes flashed back over to the equally tired Bruce in front of his ride. "Then get in. The trip isn't too far. I want to know just who this Isis is. What her connection to the incident with Veronica and the employer she had , has to do with this new issue presently. My trust in your team, will be strengthened with a nice chat." Bruce was sure this would seem invasive if the Titans couldn't keep up with his questioning. Yet, he had to know; who was the dragon walking among the streets of Gotham that night..Why was Jason as Red X involved at all? The pieces didn't match up..The conspiracy was that the dragon wanted Richard in it's custody ...he had been put to sleep, and somehow Richard had woken him up to remember ..then..nothing!

It took Wayne a few weeks to a couple months later of contact to realize Robin had gone stray. Training up in the mountains within a dojo to -instead of remember the occurance, to forget it ever happened..

What kind of monster was this super villain..? The name was also lost, definitely not natural to forget unless..

/

Back in the family estate, the teens had all gone to their guest bedrooms- all but Bruce and Raven inside the study of the acclaimed bat. "You wanted to talk as Bruce..Batman is off patrol tonight?" She guessed he had not seen too many monstrous happeninings ; even after the reunion and wedding ceramony..

"You wanted to ask me about why everyone suddenly forgot about the employer that Veronica had help her to leave you , without a clue? The name of..that criminal, is erased. By allies of that woman we saw in the Midtown Station Restaurant. Her name..is Queen Isis. She is a deity from a world ruled by human-created and self- given - form spirits. Ones that have gotten us in to trouble just by Robin's curse not having a real cure.. " She grunted and cleared her throat. Bruce frowned and sat back with his arms crossed firmly towards his broad chest. "Then, if she isn't human, how did she know to contact me? That, and you already met her. What sort of connection-

"She tried to send Shoji..who is also a spirit-

"Shoji..is also not human?" Bruce questioned and perked up with an open jawed expression. "He is , then you said he knows Isis. He is protecting you because of what she assigned ? That...is he underneath-

"Different plane . She was older than him far before;after his own plane of southeastern asia of the past was obliterated and overtaken by an acting member of that 'dragon's' division , his freedom had been ripped away. So later, he went on a journey and met..."The empath crossed her legs and coughed. "Shouldn't you start from the beginning? X said he had gone-

"X was captured by Veronica when he had run off . We found him with amnesia in the streets. He had apparently drunken a potion she had come to collect from a doctor now under the guardian's watch. He ended up becoming a partial vessel for ..an aspect self connected to the dragon and his son." The billionaire hummed with rub of his chin as he took this all in. "X said he had been captured and ended up losing his memories; he told me that the 'son' was also connected to Robin.."

"Due to the dragon keeping a close watch." Raven half muttered and tried to sit up taller. She was going to have an eternal migraine in the morning..

"The dragon...it switched places and overshadowed both X and the 'aspect' self in the office that night.." Bruce frowned with his brow knit tightly. Raven grunt and stood to pace. Her legs needed the extra strength, not more strain. "X was overpowered and...his captor shot me in the dark." Raven felt the memory resurface as she tried to will it away. The red eyes pulled her ever nearer . "Then...?.." She sweat as if it had been an awakening from a night terror. "You said you were shot. But he didn't kill you. Instead?" She egged him to tell the rest. His face was pure white as her's had already become.

"I was found and taken to Gotham Medical's ER. Alfred explained that Richard had run of -

"That's far enough to go back to. Do not recall it all, the same reason we cannot speak the culprit's name." Raven shook her head as the ache in her skull made her feel lighter on air. Bruce raised his brow..then lowered his eyes to worry. He was unwell as to how this had affected ... himself. Yet, the court had placed the block to prevent a break-in of energies related to the monster that had harmed her team. Anyone connected then could not recall the toll of that droning gong in their present or the spirit world's.

"I want to know. Richard disappeared before the wedding. He came back and insisted on helping the bride and groom in any way. It was too easy to realize after the ceramony, we had both been controlled the majority of the time to stay quiet..The bride had been on strange terms with her relative Regis. That wasn't his real name. He had another appearance then. A long haired man in dark clothing. If I hadn't been bewitched like that, the odd offense would have stricken Batman as an intruder trying to take away my family from me. She controlled Alfred too..He just barely protected Richard when..-

"You got back to him." Raven brought a hand to his shoulder. "He is now safe. More than when that con man was still running from the Titans and Guardians." She pushed back and sighed*. "Right now, think of it as a minor case of ; I hate to use the term..PTSD. Dick is coming back from a war. One that nearly destroyed us in the process from under our noses. The last thing he would want, is to be addressed as if Robin never existed. It may be an easier way to forget the hurt..but, in the end, he is only going to ruin his chances at recovery. Robin has to find a balance. I cannot do anything other than to be there. He has to find his courage again. To break from that shell before...you know what it is I am trying to explain, right?"

"He has to let go of the dragon's presence." Bruce only felt himself stifle back a small yawn."Will you be able to give him the time? The Titans have tons of experience with stubborn moments like this." The girl chuckled and sat back down into another comfy armchair. Wayne smiled too and left the butler out to get some shut eye. Raven fazed out to return to her mattress without his back being turned this time. "A war..then, I missed being by his side.."Bruce groaned when he had been left without his study buddy. His head in his hands, the mentor of the estranged teen ran over and over the events of that night. Those red eyes...they were more snake than dragon. It terrified him. Richard and Jason had nearly been erased by a maniac from a world ruled by mythical and mystic creatures...Should Robin be allowed to try and make ammends? The gothic Azarathian was too aware of the curse to follow. Yet, she had left out what would happen.

"He'll be changed...to replace..He'll become that monster...Dick...why did you end up ...what can be done?..." He rocked himself back into his chair. His hand was now placed over his forehead with a sigh let to escape his parched lips. "Richard...will not become like the one who tried to erase anyone...Why was X so afraid...he was doing the right thing by..

"Yet, these 'spirit' have more than one world! Ronnie said that .. one world is protecting the Titans and earth right now...The other..wants to see it vanish.." Bruce shut his eyes a moment and tried to remember the meeting of the winged woman and her message inside his room, beside his sleeping form. He could recall pieces, bits that still existed from his lack of sleep all of those times after the haunting demoness made herself appear."Will this, really become a war zone? What do those spirit want from human teenagers?" The words haunted him. They wanted control, to breach and week out what could be called their own. Was it already starting? Were the cat and his troupe the ones to help defend ? Or, were they as scattered as mortals? Fickle . Gods, and unknown figures controtlled the fate of infinite worlds! Who was safe then?

/

Richard's progress slowly stabilized as soon as Kori and his comrades had gotten more info from the black cat guardian. Shoji had to have gotten the dirtiest look from Catwoman on the way towards the manor. Selina's memory had been recovered right after the wedding. The catty madame withheld nothing once she and Batman had crossed paths when the Titans had been off of the earthen plane's radar. She had disclosed that the brutish red head had not been responsible on her own with the bat villain's conviction. That another crazed maniac had gone and knocked her down once Bethel's alternate demoness form had nearly had the pleasure of sending the feline fighter flying, sky high. A beast with claws. Veronica had them but she was adament . She refused to blame anyone else and told Batman in a spoken dream that Kyle was wrong. Batman was sure Ronnie had forgotten due to her drifting off without a form since her sentence and transformation. The villain he had let go of to be with the demon lady was trying to just stay friends. Yet, the idea that Selina still held any memory of the time of her breakdown..was something to keep on account. Selina wanted a way to tell him; any detail, she would pick every lock and pocket until the truth had been unearthed from an unworthy individual. That 'clown' just had to cough up the evidence. The one to have witnessed her emergence as a mental patient for less than two years, had been Batman. Now, she stalked across rooftops and made her way by and by to the ledge of thee one thief 's all exclusive hide away.

"X!" She banged roughly on the glass of his apartment ( no doubt a stolen base), and waited for some form of indirect gesture that she was 'disturbing the peace.'

"X..I am going to give you the claw if you won't let me in?..Still nothing, still no gentleman in my eyes..oh well! You asked for it!" Her claws expanded and cut throught the home's glass window with ease. "Might as well find the real homeowners you scared off after I chat with the crook in charge. What are you doing on this feline's turf anyhow? You were told to scat. Or , were you interested in a nosy bat? I feel your pain...He can be as dense as solid, ice...Too cold for this kitten's taste! You had better not plan a permanent residency in this city. The coppers will have your hide before you have a ticket back to-

"Not so loud!" X threw a sharp tool of his favoured weapon's collection towards the furious kitty cat. His skull mask had remained on. Even after his despaire had set in. His ex partner was a dunce for giving up..he prefered the quiet...-

"You think bringing yourself...is that?!" The cat swiped up his drink and flung the useless intent into the wall. X cried out and saw his only loss as something that was not as she believed. "That was my treatment! Stupid cat! I wasn't going to let you in till- Oh god...What is wrong with...Gah*! .." X clutched his chest and fell to his knee with a pained grunt. "Now...you stupid...house guest...guh...I need-

"You were trying to save your liver? With a bottle that looked like...What am I doing? You were pulling the plug you egotistic, grim reaper!" She brought her hands to her hips and rebuked that the bottle had looked just like a jug for...it was his daily dose prescribed to feel better by a real doctor?Did he need a refill then? Was she going t...

"X , you little twerp." She grabbed him by the shoulders and hovered over his weak form. "You are..really sick...Should I call the-

"The society I used to roll with? They are going to not..understand..cough!*..It's a temporary reaction..it goes away! Just find my unit..I have a contact that has the right..!-

The fits continued for the poor, battered teen. Selina nearly screamed when he had gone into a listless state. His eyes reopened to reveal the masked one, yet the thief tugged it off from over his face. The cat pulled away when shehad thought she'd seen it all. "Who..- Where's X!" She dragged back away from the intruder with a start. The new foe had X's body trapped. She pulled back her stands of raven hair and sighed. "Pitiful that I have too long a history with this kid..You are the one that was tricked by a very unruly lizard? No need to recall, I was not brought along until later. Your memories, still remember a certain red head. That much I can read from the startled expression you gave..." The grinning red eyed miss was sitting atop a sofa with playful eyes taunting the living daylights out of the Batman's late lover and intel dealer. Was she still in his throws...? Did not seem to be the case..

"My name is...actually, don't need to recall that either. Call me Red-

"No way! You could be giving the thief's ego a boost if I let you have his identity. Find another pawn..you have the presence of a mangy mutt anyway . Who are you and why is your involvement killing the brat? He was on my turf, I wanted to know why. You sweetie, are not my prey- but that's how you'll end up if X's face gets clawed by an outsider! Now. Let the kid go." Her whip was pulled out to bite at the carpet with a slap*. "I think you should cool your pretty head on a perch somewhere." The female self keeping up X's lifeline scratched her chin and frowned. His gloves prevented her own from showing. The stray would end up on the vet's operating table if the stray were to slash back. "Hyyaaaa!" The lady seemed to have pounced, yet the self in X's body had stealth to keep it's host from harm. The whip decended in a blow that shred the sofa the enemy had just fallen into. No sleep for the wicked it seemed! With a snap of it's fingers shadows conceded and allowed a quick gettaway by teleporting the thief con woman to the living area window cill. The darkness concealed the captor with ease as Catwoman burst out with a scowl and a handy dandy set of claws to give her an even sharper 'edge'.

The self yipped* in surprise and fled by the window ledge to escape up to the roof on foot. X had gravity to cling him to the wall. His shoes would not fail the miss as the dark haired lady was persued by an angry, fickle, fur ball!

"You are insane! X is still holding on, you had better do the right!- Heey!"

The red eyed aspect of her male form dashed up on swift legs to the top of the entire structure. Four feet served better than two as her wolven insincts kicked into high gear. Mutt huh? She was a beast!

"Could you be any more of a drag? The thief is dying! You should let go of this game of cat and mouse-

"Who is the mouse I wonder?" Grinning up to the sky with a stretch the girl in Red X's form did not turn until her mention of power had been read clearly by the Bat's adversary. "Will you listen to my story? X's life is still untainted because of my ability. With a twist..my other side was responsible for his shortened -

"Then..why?" The cat cried out for a former ally. "Why is he withering away when you say it's not your fault?" This creature...it had to have the same powers as the one to have driven Selina back into the nut house! What would it gain by staying here?

"You should just let X tell you when he wakes up...I am sure it's pretty clear. As long as I am around, Red cannot make move. He will hate me again for telling his secrets, but I live off of the energy of liars. I was born to supress a really terribly ruler's unjust attitude. Call it what you will..X has to keep me around a while longer. His remainder of time depends on me not fading just yet." The winds whipped at the maiden self's face, her long locks died away to Jay's ebony ponytail as he collapsed under a full moon. "Crap! X!" Catoman strayed over and dropped her weapon to see to his recovery. The self with red eyes..was it trying to entice her to tell her something was going to de-

The thief coughed up into her arms as she knelt to see to his fits. "Jay...You almost were...We have to tell Wayne. You could have ended up dead by that stupid -

"Was...she...she not like me?..I was the one...cough!"* ..That let her use my body.." He huffed in pain as Catwoman dragged out her own device. "Be quiet. I am getting you a real doctor. Just, stay like you are...I won't let her attack..Just...don't cause this cat's fur to stand on end ! I thought you were really in trouble!"

"What..cough..!Agh...why do you even care about..your enemy's half dead...protege..?.." She shook her head and frowned. "Batman is going to be seriously unhappy with how you've fallen this much..I have no clue; that I only know it has to do with Ronnie Ferguson...About the con behind Bruce being sent to the ER -

"That...was why I...was used..." X dodged her glare barely before the cat scampered off with the thief to a dry spot. "Rain..I was hoping for moore moonlight. You had better let me send us both with the belt. It would save time,and possibly years on both our lives." X weakly nodded and handed her his belt. "Last...drop..you have to, really not screw that up..fur brain.." That laugh to her was lost. He didn't have enough energy to talk longer...she had to listen for once!

"Here goes nothing then, ki- Aaaah!"

/ /

The bat's female foe from way back landed softly onto the concrete. Thankfully, she could come out unharmed from loophole portals. X was breathing heavily again, her memory of the dark haired self returning made Selina stand on edge. Being on your toes was not only a part of a hero's and villain's aesthetic. Catwoman had been the way she was since that fateful transformation. Given the trength to maintain her fire, she continued to strtike on her enmies without a care. Now, she had a topsy turvy partnerhipto bandage back together. Bruce never understood her side well enough to come back for more details. Her body's swiftest movements paid off in making sure no one had spot or followed her on the prowl. No birds, clowns, gators..why was it too quiet ? After a surge of absent villains had left Gotham without a solid answer, Selina and Yang had bumped skulls looking for the same reason. The woman from Gotham's blue bloods had been an old aquaintence of the Batman in the past. Now the lady was calling off to search in another town off by the other side of the bridge . Was she still beat ? Yang hadn't even known then about Selina's fasll out with a crook twice her size- and age. Veronica had been either aided or followed and given one up by this mysterious adversary. Forgetting her trifling past follies the cat swung over to a wall nearby the manor over looking the garden before it. The courtyard? Her eyes wandered off to see if any one had caught the feline red handed yet. Her answer had been realizd as a a young red head yeeped* in a rush fowards and instead, pointed with a shaken hand towards the thief in the cat villain's grip. "Red X!?" Her wide mouth gaped and nearly had Kyle duck under a shrub to get away from this loud, squawking, brat! "We were just about to -

"Star? Starfire! Where are you calling from? Are you ok?" Grays on had come out to the veranda still piled with some snow. "Why are you outside? It's still winter in Gotham. You should wait until Al can-

"No! I was successful! There was a-

She looked around again to see that the cat suit wearing lady and Red had..completely vanished! "I am not doing the 'fibbing' at all! tlThere was a cat that was...and our rival..." Dick sighed and thought Kori had been nervous. Yet rival in his book was a Titan's adversary. The teen stood still , trying to piece together the words.

"What did...the culprit look like? Why were you coming out to the patio in January anyway? That...Let's gather the Titans in the den. I want to hear more about...a cat?" Starfire sniffled and stayed close to her comrade in fear that this unknown criminal ..or intruder, was not a safe bet if either were unsure and ended up fighting it. Catwoman shook her fists at her sides and crouched lower to the ground. X still had cloaking tech by way of the belt. It also held a dangerous chemical compound for the travelling bit. Xenothium. A rare but unstable force if it ever were used as a low amount or without direction and care. A very, dangerous component that could leave the two stranded in another dimension should that ever occur!

"Stay low thief. We are not going to stay and be caught just yet. There is a safehouse I use on occasion. Let's clear up your he as and me I have to wash off the loss of your ego. It's currently on loan. Just stay quiet and the belt should handle the rest, got that?"

In a whisper Red nod over towards his keeper with his hair still over his eyes. "The mask.." The villain remembered and slipped in back over the kid's green domino masked eyes. She cleared out and got to the wall to reverse the send off. "How do you give it instructions on where to send us?" Selina hurriedly asked the near unconscious teen.

"You have to...program it..by inputting, but..it's not easy to do.. .I have...no idea..." His forgetfulness made the villainess wonder if his amnesia had never left..was he going to lose his mind to the long haired, red eyed freak trying to steal Jay's last days? Her mind boggled over whether her past partner- on occasion would let her even lend a claw to help. His memories were being eaten away at by an unknown bully..one that could understand, everything. Her skin crawled as those eyes came into view. Bruce would know more, she had to get Jay to a safe area for now. "We'll have to go with another Plan A...the place is too risky to enter in the daytime. We have to wait at least until his patrol starts." She smirked . Midnight. He would be policing Gotham in the darkest hour. "You can sleep all you want where I'm bunking. I have a sofa, and cats...hope you don't mind sharing leg room with my guest. Sophie and Fritz...are a bit shy around strangers. Don't let it get you down." Selina swung over to her apartment fire escape and climbed a ways to reach the ledge. Her new hideaway was less spacious than her pent uptown. The place was in need of a touch up. X was in need of a spray bottle as he waded through a few small clusters, not too many, of housecats. She was definitely a hoarder this time. Too old fashioned to realize the error it might bring if the cat lady slipped and fell one day..

"How many.. ?" He gasped as the cats congregated the rtoom, then moved to their dishes for some chow. "I re-home them, fosters, some stray, about a few that run off. No indoors life offically for all these guys." X had some more energy to ask. "Isn't it tough? They could be running into bullies, or cars, all sorts of scares! You sure it isn't against kitty code to run between the lunes?" He sniffed and she laughed a little at the remark. "Cats naturally do on their own, feed them, give them all the shots and keep track if medical histories, they love you for a lifetime. But to pull an outdoor all the way into the housecat lifestyle...these guys throw a fit. I have seen too many cats hurt in far worse ways than not being treated in a respectful way. A lot of cultures know it all, leave a meal, you give the cat a reason to keep on living. Create a shelter on cold nights, they will doubly feel that thanks. Just like we people, cats have personalities. Instincts-

"You are a cat lady, hah!" X laughed with his eyes tearing a bit. Selina didn't stop him, it was a joy in her life. "Didn't say I wasn't. _They_ need me at least.  That much I enjoy feeling...you must have had a tough time after...you and he-

"We...still had a lot of beef during the incident. Joke's on him I guess..." Jay laid back and saw a tabby with grey fur, black stripes, and white paws leap up onto his chest. "That's Flick. He's a nosy little guy. Always where you least need him, but he's gentle . Never laid a claw on anyone." Her eyes warmed over as the teen on the sofa felt his own voice lower rather heighten, and coax Flick to come to his throat. The younger feline decided to take the invitation with a meow*. It's nose and whiskers tickled against Jay's now exposed chin. "Hey! Your whiskers are a pain! Quit it..." He and Flick became buddies that night . If a cat slept on your chest the first visit, it had to be a good sign. X was at peace. The self within his mind did not stir, just in meditation she kept her eyes wide enough to detect what Red could not. ~ Jay should look for a way soon, I might not end up his protector for long..~ The self was afraid of it's present more so than the past with it's creator and his heir. ~ I **WILL,** DEFEND  THIS VESSEL...~ With a wish, the self slept inside a void that seemed forever covered by a moon's shadow. The night she had lived, been brought to defend her ruler, and killed his enemy by revenge alone...The red eyed double was still fifdgetting within another part of the world. The self she had been missed by, the self that held her second set of everlasting memories in it's core.

/

Want to end this here! Dragging on and have to move to chapter 7! Hope this wasn't a bit confusing? Different areas to recap;

Starfire is pushed foward and meets Ava for the first time. I will explain in a later flashback.

Richard meets with Raven, Cyborg, Shoji, Bruce, Kori, and newly introduced- Kaien and Ava Rothschild. Reia of the Eternal plane's northern front in the past , had a child she had kept secret. In Starfire's vision, Reia was fighting alongside wolf guardian spirits Aneiu and Anius, she ended up badly riling a rouge spirit that took her life in it's last hours. Her life erased,, the child unborn, Isis knows just as then who will be able to protect the children born by rite to the chosen human heroes of earth. Starfire also recalls a 'fire bird' and a child bound to it's abiliites. Wait and see!~

Raven is unsure again as whether to trust Isis ; if they are being tested or toyed with to unveil more pieces of the coming invasion. Cy did not have any clue his teammate and second in command could posses bodies unnatturally when unconscious. Richard is still warming up to coming out of his shell, even if the prediction is him turning to the opposing side for guidance in the future. He really hopes Ava may not have to trust his dark past. To the infamous Boy wonder, Red X will stay burried with Slade in the crypt within his very own pandora's box. Nothing will bring about the change until his say - so. So! Chapter seven is in the works! Any reviews, feel free, and remember to not touch that mouse! The tireless prophecy awaits our heroes! Read on!


	7. Chapter 7

Teen Titans; These New Years; Chapter 7: House Call By The Midnight Hour; The Deadly Hunter In The Shadows Takes A Bow. MayDay Joyride; A Guardian's Calling Is Tested.

/

It's a vague title. I am aware...More importantly; Lothos has gotten his hands onto top secret info - leading he had his partner to the human realm. Lothos is more or less a soul stealer first, and a hungry vamp second. Shadow was his relative but not as well dressed as this new red headed disaster waiting to strike the Titans down. Turns out - Mal _will_ somehow get involved whether he wants to or not. Raven and her team are the half - bloded , teen wizard's responsibility from the shadows. If Lothos learns of Ravenna's interests as well, she may become targetted by the blood sucking fiend! Kyrios is working against the gods with this one. Hakuro had to intervene the last time while still recovering his immense powers, to continue as a voice for the lost Ethereal beings. He; unlike Tsani,is only a seer of the same rite similar to Cecilia in _her_ youth. The rest will be looked at in a flashback!

Reia's daughter to come about in the future, has now been shown to the teens and promises to make their while once they meet again. She is Reia's child, but has never met her mother the same way Tsani never met...name is off limits! We'll call her A' in this case to create a whole new feel , (she is a great keeper of all time as well).

Madame Red's title has been passed on to her subordinate Lizzette. Lizzie is now in over her head with a recruit sent by a two faced ally of the rebels of the spirit world. Kelihatan **has** to be Kay right now to escape from a brainwashing Sayumon of the Celestial courts. His mama is starting to stir up trouble where she shouldn't , which is giving a very anxious underworld deity a terrible migraine. One; Sayumon had many court her in the past. As a result of this black widow, she made all of them regret it, yet each left her a different Elemental child . Her rank is as a sky being. Her embodiment is as a Fox deity half/ and a powerful court orderly second. Her sons are; Kayumon- Hanumon not Daria was considered the true father . He was a bodyguard that was swayed by her beauty- then, ended up cursed and carried on as an aid of Anieu in the Eternal realm. How he came to know Slade and the red dragon...that's still a mystery...

Second; Thunder and storm elemental son, Ron. He is not described as a real heir or child but as a supporter of Sayumon's spy unit. Sneaky dog! His father is not listed. She had far too much time as an eternal being...?

Third; Kaien was a volcano elemental that is an uncle to Kay, Veravakumu, and Aria. He is said to have caused Verra a world of trouble - his island realm harbors the Southern plane. He and Catherine Daia were allies before Lorelai's betrothal and entrapment. As a guardian, he doted very much on his young relatives. Aria was pampered by him so much, that Verra almost ended up being tied to her by her admiration for her distant relative! He cut the string however, saying they would never be together as long as the Dragon had powers to ruin time itself. He didn't love her; he knew Veronica as a human helping out a lost cause Takahara Shoji in the mortal past. Catherine was, sort of a relation but she refused until her daughter's present state had been returned. She bums herself out that both her children had been taken by the dragon's mind control and tactics...Aaron was only able to remember that his connection to the golden dragon , was a different matter. Alicia is not too crushed now that he has told her...but Aaron lived before even that era as a wandering spirit guardian before the attack on Alicia's mountain fortress . The feeling of betrayal has _nothing_ to do with heartache when he had lost his memories and attacked the teens, (Shadows and Creatures Arc set). She thinks he is as Greg was; leaving them all behind, to work with the Celestials in their realm. Little do the teens realize, Greg is **way** ahead of the game. Getting top secret info is what he's after ! Then, he can put away Sayumon's mess of the courts for good. She also disregards her superiors and has a way to get her own info from their archives. Was anyone guarding the vault?

Anyway, Slade also has Rokou to bear his fangs when he's only interested in a host. The self doesn't have one and his time is running out without Slade's decision. If Wilson let's the being of dark intent loose, Roko could stir up a whirlwind all the way from Gotham city! Jay wants to stay human..just a little while while Flick and Selina, ( as well as her many more strays), keep the thief company till a cure is found. The clashing 'Rokou', is why (feminine) 'Roko' wants Red to be cured. The self (male) is a bloodhound when it comes to keeping the princess in line! That's Roko **not** Red!- _IF_ that occurs, Red's body may reject the self's invasion and dispersal, and perish under the turning he's already done for Roko to exist. That could destroy him and leave him a shell; unlike Richard, who has divine protection from all areas of the globe. The time is drawing near to see the cursed self of Rokuro return. Will the Boy Wonder blow it? Will Arianna drag back the prince's darkness just in time? Find out! Chapter seven is full of surprises!

/

The base where Astarte , Nina, and a visitor had collected was cramped. Military bases sure were cheap on presentation!

The lady ally Isis had brought Ava to her dear relative's compound's waiting area. The guards were easy going and chatted with the witty Thirteen year old while the girl's guardian helped in other matters.. She even had been given a violin since Isis still wanted the classics to reside for her future being. Pop idols were out of the question! The youngster had been obsessed with a video program so much that the desert deity had threatened to pull the plug! Ava had protested ; saying that technology was a key ingredient she WOULD be allowed in that future. The mother goddess was unwell again about the desire to show such disregard this early...yet, Ava wasn't meant long for the human realm . A remaining few months at best, Asarte was Isis's ticket to the other side without draining her energies with the child beside her. The trip was not the best setting to go for when the sky villa had not been steady - an intruder had ransacked a conductor in the dead of night once his shift had ended. What fear had that created? The goddess refused and ordered a device built by her relative's division . The ordeal would have them placed back in the Eternal realm. Yet, Isis wondered what warning it had proven...

"Ava is not lacking in talent and understanding of her fate." The war goddess of a chariot's run spoke with her figers interlaced at her desk. Her dark cat's eyes were a powerful snare against those she wished to address. "My cousin, you have kept your charge well, yet she shows interests to commit too llightly to this modernn era's social change . Though odd it may be...Are you not repressing her powers? Did she meet her future ...parents? The chosen were shaken yet stood firm against my hand whence we had last spoken.." Astarte referred to the café in London that foggy night. ( To the future arc)."Their leader was paralyzed by these eyes, Nina saw his heart rate soar. There was fear of a lizard's destruction." Her hands fell to her sides as the deity of tireless wartime stood to stand beside her subordinate Nina. The girl had not grown taller, more so to the age of a young woman, and was aging faster than a normal human's life span could contain. As if using up her time to exist without knowing her real reason for Maya having given the dear a home on earth - instead of beside the wood elf Priscila. Maya was not coming back as a mortal..she had to continue to live on as the earthen guardian Dearheart. ( Maya was originally a scientist working with Takahara Shoji 'Verra' who created Nina as a negotiator of earthly wars. Though Maya never disclosed fully what will happen to Nina in the futire. Read arc; Shadows and creatures!).

"You will not allow the child to realize that her future parents may not end up as a powerful team among their metahuman comrades . They will separate. Bao Shi contacted Maya's child..to tell me of this news." Astarte turned towards the elder deity with stern features showing as a furrowed brow and worrisome frown. "Why were my gurdians not told?" Isis asked curiously. "The ones protecting the chosen-

"Are not given grace by your hand alone." Isis stepped back and shook her head. Her own lines creased on her tan forehead. Her mascara held eyes that shone boldly against her fellow comrade's cat's gaze.

"We are here, you have no need to give way to such conclusions. The council-

"You follow _her_ word? Astarte! **Sayumon** is ruling the-

"We _are_ aware , we also have protection from Dearheart's barrier now in place. _Nothing_ will give this leopardess queen reason to drown out their suggestion completely. You see, a portion of the council of Eternal is held by Tsukiyume and Aluehainyu. The other.." The deity smirked with a sly grin. "Is our inside runner; Bao Shi Lan."

The desert mother's jaw dropped. "Bao Shi? She is ...then , her elemental abilities are more than we had believed.. " The goddess turned; her dark braides fell around her as the warrior queen returned a gesture to her youthful android helper.

"Nina, I believe Isa Rothschild should be escourted back to her townhouse..rather, you shall do the driving. Will that be too much? You will have the privilege of protecting Ava ; Reia's descendant of the new age. Will you carry out my command?"

Isis seemed perplexed by the request, rather than an order by a superior...Nina took a bow then struck a boot to the ground with a shout to address the one in charge. "Yes Astarte ! I will not fail to uphold our loyalty to Miss Rothschild!" It was far too formal, sloppy..and Astarte seemed more teacher than soldier to young Nina as she prided her dear follower nonetheless.

"That's all there is. I suggest you let my soldier do her best. Rest easy. Dearheart won't let a single soul know about the spy in their midsts." The devilish djinn of a lady left Isis scattered as her dear cousin rushed to close her doors from an old friend..

"I do hope you are on our side, Ava and Bao Shi by this far have promised a wandering Reia that the prophecy will not reset itself. That I will fight against in her stead." The door shut with a thud as the young android beside the deity in human form sighed with a short groan. "Astarte is a real princess. She sees the world differently. You think it doesn't have to change in such a drastic way, but we know this irregularity isn't just a passing fad." Nina huffed with arms behind her back and began to walk down the halls towards where Ava was patiently waiting for her elder guardian.

It came too suddenly for the desert madame once the two had turned the corner. The meeting had been cut short by Astarte knowing ...It all fell into place when a tall soldier held poor Ava away from the hurt or cowering officers. , just as the two had come to retrieve the tween from the meeting's ending...

"A spy!" Nina whipped out a set of 'arms' from her own two*. Just as Cyborg, she could defend her right to stand beside the humans. "Drop the girl...don't make me fire..."

The standstill had Isis draw a breath in a pained way. Ava had been knocked out, was he going to take her away?

"The girl is not that important to bring along right this instant. I had to confirm my suspicions. Sadly, my own idea of going undercover won't do . You should bury this base under the radar. Standing in the ocean won't help if you have waves coming out from the mainland."

"An coomunications expert, what is it you are looking for..? That lil' girl won't end up outside of this compound, not while we have it surrounded!" With a snap the warrior moved towards a hallway and up a ladder leading to the next floor of the ship.

"He's on the move! Alrighty men! Time to make our superior one proud mamacita!" The young soldier grinned and rushed off towards the ladder at lightening speed. Half of her men and woman patrolling stood above ground to stomp out the hit and run assassin. She had even allowed Isis to tag along with Astarte already playing her own mind games against a very, forceful hacker...

/

"My ship is not for your amusement, Deathstroke." The seering madame dropped her eyes, then spun around to block the assassin's hit with one of her powerful kicks. "Think again . You aren't even a human, let alone a leader to these unknowing men and women. Why are _**you**_ here?" He was still deadly cold in his movements as Astarte sped up to gain back her warrior's strength with a crack and pop of her muscles. "I have to uphold my honor. They are not blind. The one who can not lead, is you! This ship is going to keep out of sight, only when these warriors have carried out their full mission! **You** , in the meantime may leave this ship to it's captain." Her eyes were as a ferocious tiger ready to pounce the scoundrel meta human into the steely walls.

Fists flew as her braides beneath her military cap were grappled by large hands , to steer the desert daughter from the hacker in her midsts. "Keep away! This fight will never end until I have had you tried! _**You**_ were the reason for the fall again! Your  desire is not to be granted! It will devour the last of your humanity!" She warned by reading his pose and in turn earning a hit to the face as the villain shut her up to fly off. The door would not open to his surprise. Slade had not guessed just how cunning this deadly being was...He was trapped inside the controls room with a leopard in for the kill...hunting used to be a past time in order to curb his aggression after the experiment. If the deity was starting to tire , he wouldn't let her get out to call on a storm. That, he would let her drown into the depths by her own defeat.

"Call off the lockdown if you want this ship to float." His lone eye held as a menacing reminder while Astarte eagerly accepted the challenge- it was not a bluff however as her arms lowered by her sides . "You would decimate my craft so easily?...You dare to try and best me at my own game!?"

The assassin cocked his head and taunted her methods far better than she could have forseen. "Your 'bot' is nearing a dead end. We have the girl to claim, thankfully ..she will not see her kidnapper's face once she awakens." The sneering male lifted up his remote well hidden by the suit he wore. "The boat was rigged from the outside. All during your chat with another of your careless friends. It was almost too easy,when you run a boat of dead weight warriors-

"My surviving trust is in their justice. I will not bow to your's..." The cat's eyes returned to dig into Slade's flesh, making him sweat profusely beneath the armor- yet he was inhuman enough to avoid the effects long enought to send his message past the ears of the crew. With a shift towards the intercom, his threat rung out to gather more than enough listeners to stand and shake in their boots. Nina lifted up her head and gasped.

~ _Listen_ _well_ , _your_ _ship_ _is_ _currently_ _rigged_ _from_ _the_ _outer_ _shell_ _with_ _explosives_ _that_ _will_ _sink_ _this_ _vessel_ _in_ _45_ _minutes_. _In 5 minutes, my robots will have your subordinates torn to shreds. If you do not comply by allowing the hostage to be_ _left_ _in_ _our_ _care_ , _then_ _we_ _shall_ _sink_ _the_ _craft_ , _leaving_ _you_ _stranded_ _without_ _a reciever_ _to_ _detect_ _your_ _floating_ _corpses_. _You_ _have_ _40 minutes_ _remaining_ , _Good_ _luck_.~

Isis knew the voice. It made her boil over with raging flames that had been supressed during her recovery in the Spirit World and on Earth. All due to his ability, that monster had brought a young hero to ruin, aroused interest for a cursed dragon to be set free, had killed nameless beings, driven many mad to create strife on both Earthen and Spirit planes... _who_ was the demon here!?

"We have to hold off the bots, then disarm the explosives." Nina nod to her comrades and shifted as softly and stealthy as a thief. "Here..we go!" The first robot was behind a barrel leaning towards the shadows by extra use of it's cloaking tech. Her armed troops hit the sneaky others as they flew in from above. Nina rushed to grab a piece of equiptment to swing her over to the edge of the vessel. "Coming in strong! We have to hold them off till my team retrieves the bombs! Find that detonator and stop it!"

"The new recruit is a sure shot isn't she?" The villain chuckled from the control seat beside the tied down hostage superior. She had to keep her eyes from straining against that gaze. It felt far too inhuman as her senses failed her just by his posture besting her's, for now...He was lying however. A few stray switches had to be _inside_ the ship. Otherwise the threat was only  half as effective as an external amount of damage..

"Most wild animals respond to body language. You still aren't human enough to beat me. Those soldiers are being tested. I can always flip the controls in my favor, but that would spoil the fun. I must admit...trying out this...you are turning red Miss? Do you know who I am _now_?"

The voice wasn't the warrior's anymore, it was too childish and full of tricks to try out. "Then... **you** are controlling the killer? I would never have seen it of you, _**Rokou**_."

/

"Then, you have given your free will to the remaining voice of that cretin!" Astarte watched with a beating chest as the villain was all but controlled by the dark self. "I have, yet the criminal is my ticket- once I have no need , my dear General here, will be set free-

"Though not by his choosing...that is not what you wish. Why is the assassin allowing your aid here in the middle of this city's harbor? The explosives are partly to test my forces? You seek not that answer alone-

The boot of the rogue pulsated the air with a sharp thud* onto the extra seat. His sorry features peered down unto her tied down form, completely at the crimelord's mercy. "Quit acting as if you should play 'deity'. You are too weak to patrol any major waves, let alone those dying men and women you'll dispose of once your job is over. Then, if you want them living, head back to your desert fortress." Rokou had taken over this moment to laugh in her face!

"They aren't going to serve a dying purpose...that is not our!-

"Thirty minutes is winding down to nothing..." Slade now hissed with a blade to her cheek. "Those eyes you can bat all you want . Nothing but a spoiled brat. You are just here to die with them..."

She had seen enough. With left over powers pulsating through her head, the teen Nina heard the location via the link Astarte kept with a trusted few of her soldiers.

"Your blade won't clip my wings, you underestimate a goddess!"

The warrior queen swung back her head and kicked swiftly to stun the man in his shoulder. Then with the blade he'd used as a threat on the lady fighter, she only just came close enough , causing the assassin to wince with a sly grin by the dirty trick.

She flung her own weapon out in time to send him spiralling towards a far wall into the intercom room's window overlooking the fight below.

"You favoured machettes? Really? Heh..Isis serves her own purpose. Your only purpose, is as the queen's watchdog. There is not one ounce of trust left. Will that end here?" Slade was through with Rokou's banter. His objective was the intel , the disc , and cards held by the new arrival . Shoji even had a part ; not to mention a very famous billionaire in a local city..housing his next target.

"Four minutes, deity. My , how time flies . You should better your aim for next time...Farewell, princess. See you in the afterlife." Without the self's own voice, Astarte thought neither Slade nor that child had been the ones taunting her skill. That heavy tone was too much...alike to, the red serpent...

"Don't move!" The duo behind her was too late as Deathstroke fell out of the glass to be transported by a helicopter ladder to a safe hatch inside the gettaway copter. The bots were not successful. Nina had done a miraculous job of redirecting the soldiers on the ship to where hidden switches and bombs were attached to blow them out of the water. "Three minutes remaining... Not bad Boss ! It's a new recc-

"Ava is here." Isis reassured her cousin with a smile. Weakly she lifted her arm to reveal a snuggled up tween beside her guardian's leg. "Then...it truly was a test?" Astarte was without an answer as to why this had happened..Was Deathstroke still at large ? Why was he getting involved with the self Rokou? Was this a way to gather more power? -

"Ma'ame, Governess Catherine Daia is on the line. We have contact. Would you like us to patch her through?" The lady in charge now sighed and shifted her braides to hide her disheveled pride. Really it was to heal her mark by the man's blade...Hopefully she had time to treat her soldiers and herself before the governess had her kicks.. "Put her through, tell her what was happening fourty five minutes prior to the meeting with Isa Rothschild. " She saluted the branch as they went off to explain and maintain the precious trust and understanding with Astarte's closest connection residing on the earthen realm. She would know how to deal with Interpol after the discussion.

Astarte's elder cousin's soft yet sad gaze burned the deity warrior more than it would have in her prime. Earth; no matter how much of a transformation or change, was still riddled with emotion. The gods lacked it in the past to a point that something had changed for the better...yet maybe barring those annoying tears had been smart in the first place..at least you could not look as if a shell of yourself remained?

"Astarte! Ma'ame!" A very quick witted human engineer had run tests on the stored databases. "We missed to look here, info on the new weapon in progress by your staff was...erased! The crook must have made of with a duplicate then erased the rest..That is not a good sign..I'll hold off on the call to your superior till I recover some specs. Just sit tight."

The deity had really messed up now! That was a device that could rip open new worlds! Even save remaining ones..Shoji was roadkill if his idea got anymore vile monsters involved...

"There's no way to contact the creator?" She asked referring to the overgrown hound. "Isis, my offer still stands. You and the child will need protection. No matter how much you depend on your own guard dogs, we are as powerless here as if we were only human...Don't underestimate this realm. Otherwise, nothing will remain..Find that scientist, stat! Have bodyguards accompany Ms. Rothschild back to the mainland. Your orders are received, now head out!"

/

Shoji was nearing a midday hangover yawn from the previous night. His hangin' loose uncle had been a constant nagging mooch for a good week. The night before, the lug had borrowed his nephew's towncar..without Takahara's permission!

The billionaire had boiled over and run after the crabby playboy under his roof , only to end up venting in a bar downtown, with a budding headache and vendetta growing for past - their- bedtime partying. "Yer head was more together than year ole' uncle Kaien's! How many show cars have you received in the years you've been parading as a black cat? Any leads? Would love to have you best this old sailor!" The bearded idiot made the dog growl and wallop the elemental in the skull with a clear thought as to why it count. "Hey!" The red head grunted and rubbed his scalp with a wince. "I cook, clean, I even water your-

"I don't have a garden! This is an apartment! What were you up to! Isis specifically told you and I to locate info on an old foe. You think party hardy uncle Kai is a hero? Were you not aware that you were smacked for that reason?! We have a realm, a new enemy, a big bad reoccuring phenomenon...you think I don't want to take a break? Then why did you wash up on this shore? I think you should spill, now." The cat's eyes were bloodshot as he became Verra in a flash. Yet his migraine _had_ to pull the fox's ears as he switched back to Shoji's form without a clear enough mindset to keep his pounding headache to a minimum. "Just...I had to do this without the heroes doubting my motives. Kay is flat missing, and Greg is floating off somewhere digging up dirt on a corrupted official. Who just happens to be a stinking lover of yours, big brute!"

Kaien grumbled and stood up to face the scientist on the sofa. "Is that all you had to mention? She's more than that, Say u is out for blood. She craves powerful beings enough to be branded as a disgrace to the Celestial Elementals. Yet, she had Aria with me...I thought-

"Wh- Aria is _**her**_ daughter!? Wasn't Mina the one who...When did you lose your first con-

"In that year, Sayu had fought back when Lady Lorelai's training under an eastern master had gone awry...She was in her teens at the time training her mind and body on every plane to succeed...well, you remember the scare then. She was torn away from the grounds and faced a nameless shadow. For a year her eyes remained cold towards any suitor...until yourself, Kay..and the dragon desguised as a pining snake tugged her away from her seclusion." Kaien sighed and rubbed at his skull to drift back into that time...

"Thing is, the dragon may have been the shadow holding her ready for when he came to her land's plane. If so, then Sayu is never going to forgive her enemy and his scheme...or who was coerced then, yet Sayu...I am terrified of what she's done. Though her head is full of these same fears. Erradicate the beast, be free from it's clutches. Not always how the wheel turns.." He referred to the wheel of fate or fortune in old lore. "Aria was pulled in, but she has no idea that Sayumon is her real mother. That's why Mina protected the child from the vixen's hurting heart...otherwise, she would be swayed into creating a conflict free environment as Sayu obsesses over till time stands still. Without realizing anymore that vanity is mostly void of emotion and all things 'human' to bring about a balanced sense of promise." The dog shoved on his slippers to walk into the kitchenette. "Aria was lied to to protect her innocent heart...lot of good that didconsidering the crush she's had on me since our meeting!" The cat huffed and started to gather ingredients for lunch. "You ok with sandwiches? We can walk and talk on our way to Wayne Enterprises." The older elemental shrugged and leaned into the sofa again with a low sound that was nearly heard as...'cussing*'

"You get a free meal outta me, you old nanny goat! Be greatful, or you'll be charged rent. Have I mentioned how monetary worth is vital in the human world? So much that you can get burned by the logic if ya won't comply! Turn it may, but human life to most is not eternally gracious as you give credit. The deity were keepers of lives. Living in fear could never suppress hope. Isis still thinks we have potential to put up with her plans. Don't want to make her think us failures just because of shortcomings we never guessed we'd have to face!"

The fire fox cocked his head to eye the grinning hybrid wearing an apron in the mood for a bite as well. "Just don't be in a panic if you and I are called back." The dog dropped the kitchen's most worn wooden spoon as his face turned pale by the elemental elder's murmering. "Called home?..We aren't even close to dropping the-

"Said 'if'. You still go off the handle, the dim eyed rebels are planning an all out hold up of the embassy..though it's only rumor. Something ticked me..yer younger cousin Kayu is in holding by his mum, right?" The ebony haired male stared at the older with a brow raised in perplexity. "Kay is with the Celestial vixen..he's on house arrest on top of Sayu's loss during the trial over our allied Etheral..." He referred to the tween who's sight had been lost during the fight with the red serpentine king. Kaien blinked up and nod to the unaware fox,who was only partly aware of his cousin's changes. "Sayu has him on a a leash..rather He turned outta the villa to high tail it to another plane." Kaien rose from the seat and leaned up over the island counter. Shoji was speechless. "Yer guardian is a run-away this moment and on the lamb. The trouble is, he seems to have..vanished without leaving a trace of his presence behind to track. You must have had some quarrel as a team...I think there may be a way if you call out to him." The elemental shrugged and stood away from a misplaced Takahara . His hair was messy as his ruffled shirt he'd barely managed to hide under the apron covering. "You have terrible timing...ok! Fiine!" The cat tossed the wear to the side and turned off the rice cooker in a huff. "Let's make it quick though. I was going to make pooridge to cool you off, ya kill joy!" He grunted and stomped off to shower up so that they could head over and find Raven of the chosen heroes.

/

Raven had grown more or less used to giving the Titans lectures over what she knew about the control they lacked to fulfill he gods' prophecy. Her eyes never left the two love birds until Starfire had returned with a gasp- the Tamaran teen had spied a 'cat woman' in the snowy courtyard. Bats had tried to talk to the Titans, the last he had understood..Catwoman had been locked up for bad behavior...she _could_ have escaped her holdings , but that had no reason behind it except ...

"Catwoman..rather, the intruder Starfire witnessed in the rosebushes." The elder gent Alfred interjected while Bruce listened intently. "She must have recovered her memory..but that of course is odd..considering coming here for aid..Have you any luck contacting her civilian self, Master Bruce?" The butler was astute as ever this particular afternoon as he worked over the steely knight with a cunning wit Raven even envied a bit. "She isn't there. A lot of her hideouts..mostly apartments were under investigation by James Gordon and officers of the Gotham City PD. 'Batman' was lost on the case after, rather once the intrusion of the U.K' s branch set off a chain reaction. Then, Veronica was the only person that had my interest. After I came back...well, it was definitely just as you remember. Catwoman had been locked up for a few weeks , myself...a different man entirely, all because of a witch trying to scare us into letting down our walls." Bruce didn't dare look Richard's way as he waited for the rest beside Cyborg in the living area. "You were absorbed. That lil' lady had you wrapped around her finger so badly, you were stuck to her like glue!" Cy rembered how the billionaire had acted. He also remembered how torn Robin had been with knowing Veronica was away from any interrogations by the heroes. The mistress representing the dragon in black calling himself either Regis or Shoji..well, Richard had reason to brood. Veronica had shattered his family's security in one another. Now, Wayne wanted to see about making amends..but first he had to apologize without running off with a pout*.

"Master Dick...we are all unhappy about the incident. Master Bruce was nearly driven into a coma while trying to drag his consciousness to remain aware of the dangers...Yet, please do not believe for a second that he -

"It wasn't that..." Richard shook his head . His bangs flopped a bit into his eyes as he settled to brush a few behind his ears. Raven knew the growth of hair was a dragon's distinction of it's powers if in human form. She worried that it had to be trimmed and how that might bring up insecurities in her leader. "Bruce only remembered , before he ended up under that spell. I...just want to ask." He finally turned towards his mentr with a stern expression and a small frown. "How did you recover all of your memories? It was slective wasn't it? You just...ended up putting the pieces back together, but never said a word once I was gone..-

"No one knew that Bruce Wayne had even left the hospital. Alfred was told to cover up the coma..as if it never -

"Don't forget also, Bruce was not where we were . The Titans ended up traveling through space time. Of course he couldn't reach us until you were back on Earth. Don't you remember that much?" Raven interrupted yet Wayne was clear to let her speak. "Robin, rather you as a civilian...we have a new task. None of that is going to bring us to understand what our enemy might have in store." She was trying purposely to shake the heroic leader up; to lead him back out of his doubts and thoughts.

"One question Master Bruce." Alfred leaned in again to rub his chin soon after. "The 'fellow' telling us to remain silent over your awakening from the mysterious state you had been under...she was adament about not saying a word while adding to the disillusionment of the press. You do recall? Her name isn't under orders any longer for questioning since a governess by the name Daia took over the issue...I must add however-

"Daia...? As in _Catherine_ Daia ?" Raven batted her eyes , not nearly as shocked as her three other teammembers.

"Catherine was the one who had arranged and managed the scandal of Veronica and Mister Bruce Wayne being 'hitched'!?" Starfire gasped and realized that Cecilia's long lost mother..was quite a dishonest person to have not put Robin and the Titan's minds at ease then in the city of London. (To the future arc!)

"She was connected to Shoji Takahara , from the wedding guest list...I had no idea after that night that his outside help was centered around the Titans. Rather, the other way around since he had been protecting all of you." Bruce scratched his head and shrugged. "Yet, the officer was someone Catherine had chosen to close doors on the wedding fiasco and false killing. She was almost a soldier by built, but was intent on making it seem like nothing had never changed for Gotham overnight."

"Sooo...this professional was after makin' you look like you never went into the ER ...at all...Why would -

Cy thought back a moment. "Not Is, Ronnie, or ..was that hired pro kinda tall with braides? Looked like a cat with her cool attitude? ...I think , I know your gal." He clapped his hands and was as surprised as his team who followed the big bro Titan's reaction.

"She's a coast guardia- hem* guard called Astarte. She is also a relative of Mrs. Rothschild who we met for the first time. The Titans know her as a goddess desguised as a mother deity called, Isis." Raven nodded off over to her older teammate.

"Then...Astarte isn't from Earth?" Bruce and Alfred gasped a bit , though Bruce seemed interested in the 'coast guard ' position she had woven together with Catherine Daia's help.

"Shoji has connections. Maybe he's still got selective memory loss? Seems like we should have a visit." Richard crossed his arms and let the thought pass over from his second in command's lips. "Verra can tell a lot more. But, I think he still won't break his promise . He wanted to be there for the reason of seeing the ones responsible pay for their crimes. In a way, he's just like us. I think we should not toss out the issue of his association with interdimensional help..but he has to have some word in more than just what's happening. He might have to chose." Robin nodded with his arms still across his chest tightly wound. "Who is he siding with? Us? Or his own . We are being tested, like Raven said. Then Bruce and I can fight the fires this time knowing what the guardians are after.. Seeing as we can't leave till we have an answer from Catwoman." He shrugged and waved to go off to the restroom a moment. " If anyone suspicious comes in shedding all over the sofa, I'll be resting up and looking into Daia's recent rise to fame. And Shoji's return to the spotlight.." He was beat from all of the rumors fly in around...as if had any power in the form of words to tear at his -

With a grip at his chest the teen fumbled with his collar furiously, his body felt as if it had turned to liquid acid and was searing through his chest without warning. "gaaah!*...It's...too sooon!*...hah..." With a gurgle bile felt ready to rip at his lungs. Dick dashed upstairs to the restroom, but ended up returning to his front door . He shook his head and went for the real objective. No more hiding in that place...he had to wake up from the lonely feeling wanting to pull him back in!

"Al..most...gach!*" Richard scrunched towards and held his stomache with a groan,the room's door shut as he tried to rid the excessive pains shooting through his every pore. "Aaagh!" The teen in agony swiveled around to butt into a counter's pointed edge instead. This ache...it was making his ears ring, eyes water..his whole throat was forming less and less a protest as his rushing remors returned. The withdrawl wasn't lost. His heart and face pounded , the ringing grew louder until everything turned..white.

With a shake of his head the hero looked up. The mirror was still in perfect order above him, yet a strange gleam passed over without a second thought. The hero blinked up groggily, yet had trouble keeping awake...Why...was his..vision blurr..y...

The feeling of a tingle throughout his pained limbs woke the teen in minutes, only to find that he had..fainted!?

"Something...was following me.." Her rasped and tried to stand up slowly. Dick held himself to keep his footing against the tile by leaning into the sink. His head rose slowly to look up into the mirror with a squint. "No...nothing is there now?.." The figure of a cloaked beam of light had disappeared. That had been an invisible spy, either that or real cloaking tech! "I was **not** alone. The Titans-

Dick's heart pounded a bit as he fell short in lessening his stress levels. "Who...ugh.." He held his pounding skull with one hand this time, the ringing had dulled shortly after he'd awoken. "Raven, I have to explain..no more covering this.." It had been symptoms of the withdrawl after missing a sip of dragon's blood . The...dragon, had been sure that Robin would not forget. He needed a cure or technique to drown out the desire to quench himself. His inner obsession was returning. That may have been why the 'shadow' was still haunting the teen. The shadow connected to a red villain after his soul..or whatever he called it.

Picking himself up to splash water onto his pale cheeks , the hero reseated himself in time for supper once Alfred had been ready to address a meal for _another_ guest. One that had arrived with the red headed older male beside him. Kaien..and Takahara...

/

Catwoman had actually contacted Bruce via the batcave's computer just in time. Yet, Richard had walked out before that, fainted onto the bathroom floor for a good few minutes before realizing his missed opportunity. ..

Bruce was still in the cave; whether Robin was allowed a spar...it had to mean he could at least be a little curious?

"Friend Richard?" Starfire shook the hero from his flashback while they waited to chow down. Al had made a very large spread of appetizers before the starter of the meal. The teen's teammates would oggle over the calorie count for weeks. Especially Cyborg who visited the gym as much as..Robin had..

"Master Bruce was rather late to tell that another guest had been on his way. I also had not been expecting another visitor." The butler looked over to Master Richard who felt out of place again. Bruce had not seated himself; a call had been urgent enough to leave the businessman and company, as well as the heroes..without a host beside the young ward to toast them- still gazing out a nearby window...

"No 'notice?' Nothing to tell us he'd be in the cave or out on patrol? Why am I not surprised..." Dick grumbled with a snort as soon as the main dish was on it's way out. "Thank you for the meal Mr. Pennyworth." The oldest Titan proclaimed as a sign of good manners, yet didn't need to seem so unfamiliar to the butler and his family.

"You needn't be stiff as a _certain_ man..Please, call me Alfred as your teammate gladly has. There mustn't be distrust between the heroes that saved our Master Bruce from a terrible temptress who nearly had us in her throws." He laughed it off but the memory of her red blooded horror was still enough to leave the elder gent slightly spooked by the whole ordeal.

"That..is quite alright with me, as for my company...he is a relative who was involved later in your same mention of a temptress. To try and stop her powerful boss." Shoji cleared his throat and started to describe Kaien and his own mission; as well as why the Titans had any memory of ever meeting the clever con man.

"Another...world? It is certainly not as unexplainable as yesterday's discoveries having to do with 'space -time'." The puzzled butler looked over to the bearded male taking a plate for himself. "Kaien? Is that your true name? Here I have noticed that you 'beings' may take on the form of an animal or human . Shoji might as well be proof as we sit here and discuss alternate worlds!"

Raven cleared her plate easily as e had not felt this famished in a very long time. Her appetite had returned thanks to Richard's acceptance that his team was on his side. Yet,Shoji worked between realms as a guide and follower of the ones that ; in a word, wanted the Titans to remain the cause. It was easier to pin point the dragon's past involvement if they remained the ones in the wrong..but it solved nothing if more of these power sources ' existed throughout history and time. "Kaien's actually what we 'spirit' call an elemental." Cy's jaw dropped as the morsel in his hand did the same. "Shoj! You can't act like Alfred isn't new to all this magical mayhem! He was wiped clean after Wayne was out of Veronica's hands! He doesn't remember-

"Yet you forget, Mr. Stone. My Master Bruce is a crime fighter and one of the Justice League on top of fighting beings without superpowers. He has seen as much as I have been apart of, due to my aid being too useful and an ally of Batman in particular." The butler beamed proudly that Richard's eyes had to fall onto his old care taker's tireless one's after

far too long of the distance between the teen and his co-caregiver.

"Sorry..but the fact that it was more than the wedding, Veronica's plots against us, and that creep dragon playing by the 'rules', none of us should feel like Alfred in particular is against the Titans or guardians." Richard said across the table to his second in command. Raven shook her head but remained less of a stubborn hot head than her co leader.

"Agreed to a point." Starfire spoke before the empath could pass a few words along to her team. "Mr..Alfred is very generous. Also, did he not help our Robin to be ready in fighting back against the morblik?" It must have translated to cretin or monster in Tamaranean tongues , everyone recalled the mental picture of the battered hero up against a spectre racing after the teen's trust.

" Yes, that is true." Raven had not enough words , but her voice returned with an inhalation of breath. -

"He can be trusted as an ally of a human. One that wasn't sure that there would be a meeting. I think ; from what I have gathered just by speaking with Wayne, is that he is still too wide open for something to overtake him again." Kaien had butt into the conversation; on top of Kori, Richard, and Shoji...the flame spirit spelled trouble...

"Are..you saying Bruce is in danger if we share ANY of this?" Richard exclaimed from his seat. "I came here to drive out-

"Don't you think it peculiar fer you to have returned _after_ the takeover and trials _**to**_ the one place crawling with the darkest _**energies**_?" Kaien had fiddled with a toothpick as he spoke the question aloud. " _Why_..I came here? It's my!-

"Yet home is where the heart resides. Many a creature must a ' sensed yer troubles and driven -

"Uncle! Please don't play 'bad cop good cop' at the dinner table! The kid's fighting what YOU aren't well aware-

"Show em' the mark. All it takes is to stop hiding from the whole truth. Otherwise , you'all end up dragging yerself and the ones you love into danger-

"Do not say another word!" Kori rushed over to her hero who had an expression of worry already turning into shock. This bad fire - fox was too nosy for his own 'goodness'!

"Richard is recovering from what the monster tried to instill! You must not judge so very rudely when you are not aware as Shoji has said!" The red headed lady had glowing gems of emerald only for the wily fool in her sights!

"That, are you sure nothing needs to be let go of in the first place?" Kaien grunted to the dog beside him. "Let me tell you just how familiar I am with cursed family members." The fox huffed cinders that were safe enough not to catch fire to the table cloth.

"Dim- eyed Vee here is one of those fools that has to maintain what the DRAGON cursed him with!" He pointed to his nephew with a hearty cry. "You never told these kind folk just about why you strive to give any aid. Just talk top- dog!" The black cat fumed but was helpless to this mind bender's request. "The truth...yeah, I was nearly as innocent as the prince that tried to find his sense of security _then_." He flopped the napkin beside his plate "The way to control it , is to tame that side as if it were a beast with willpower you can only just **hope** to understand. To become friends with your fears is no easy task. You end up locking the concept of 'failing or falling' away soo much, that you lose yourself . If you want all if the rage to be caged, you will not have the will to be a hero in the balance anymore." Raven could not believe the dog had been this direct! It was too cruel! Robin could never be his same old self then again!

"But ..Robin has agreed to return to the tower!" Starfire stopped the businessman with a sharp sound. Her voice was breaking again...

"I can decide for myself if Robin and the Titans won't continue. Cat, you and your company I hope enjoyed the food. Then you can leave after tonight. Don't judge us just because a book and ghost are counting on us to lose! You actually believe we'll end up gone ? What do you even care about anyone but your bosses then? What side _**are**_ you on? The Titans don't want Verra to butt in if all he can do is put humanity down and at risk!"

"I was explaining why it's a terrible mistake to try and cure you!" Shoji flung himself across the table as Verra in his big , rabbit eared form. His red eyes still made Richard angrier than the last time he had promised not to bail...the cat was aweful with promises - he was a pro in the art of lying however!

"Cure? Read my lips. I am _not_ going to lose. No one here is depending on a _stupid_ prophecy!" The teen was egging the cat who had shoved the hero's breakdowns back too many times to name. Yet..it was the dragon involving Slade that had caused a neverending scar to form across the boy's logic . The hero really had forgotten _who_ the enemy was here!

"I am just trying to!-

"You keep stalling us! We could be stopping the 'breach' before it reaches **our** earth! Why are you just waiting? You are nothing but a tool for the one you work for to keep us in the dark! Why is it too hard to tell them to -

"ENOUGH!" Raven had no choice as she flung both fighters back into opposite walls. "WE are to blame for not finishing what was started with the Order of the Spirit council ! Verra is the last guardian still not swayed by those that follow Sayumon who _put_ us into this position!" She yelled out and nearly left the hero to bat at her emotions in the form of a hard slap on the cheek by a projectile arm. "Raven! You are not going to do any of 'the getting through' if you too become violent! Robin is resting in his childhood dwelling! We feared for an enemy realizing this and came post - haste! No one is in the wrong! You may stop accusing our allies of pointless 'messing up now please!" Starfire pleaded with the team to calm themselves before the few returned to the discussion. "That is correct." Verra watched as Kaien got up from his seat to dust off and return to his flame haired fox hybrid form - similar to Verra's dark form as a dog hybrid. It's big eyes scanned over the teens with such precision that Cyborg had to eep* out of it's way once it passed over his foot. "You are just like Vee!" The older teen pointed with a gasp. "Raven bit her lip and checked over Richard who had slumped back into his chair with a blank expression painted over every ounce of her leader's once well known pride...where was this going?

"You get the picture? We all have woes on this boat called 'destiny' . Prophecy, whatever they call ya- Just show off a little!" The grinning hot head hopped over to the hero's lap and yipped cutely. "Take the wave and ride it. If your pagehasn't been told, then be the one to prove it's legendary! No one will forget a hero . Lost ones are just as their name implies. Nothing remains. Rak-

"You can't ! There was a powerful spell cast too prevent that monster's return just by erasing his real name!" Raven snapped her head to turn angrily towards the red flamethrower. "No more Why are you tagging along? Richard is not supposed to remember the past that ended up changing all of us! Don't. name!"

"Fury is a power that my kind have long since tamed. We of the wild volcanic beginnings are tormented by rage. As well as what can bring about and end or creation of a new form of breathing life!" The fox started to confront the teens head on. "I was sent just to catch up on what the kid was keepin' bottled up. Catherine is a war lord even today...Sigh.*..Looks like rage is key to finding the real issue. Nephew, I can point out only that a dragon's rage still hasn't left . You were not long to keep us in the dark yerself..flame is cleansing. Mind if I work a bit of magic of my own?" The mutt's appearance changed drastically to that of a gleaming fireball in midair. "This...is what you still fear..makes a lot more sense than a shadow..."

The teen blinked back , not knowing Kaien had gone into his subconscious for a clue or two. Raven waved her arm up in defense. "That...he!-

"Not feelin' so bloodthirsty now, are ya hero?" The smirking Kaien wagged it's tail as a sign of it's work temporarily havng brought the Titan to feel...a bit lighter - the withdrawl!

"I...I don't have tremors...what was that light?" He was speechless as the teen's second in command blinked and walked over to ask in a curious way just what, tremors...?

"You still were fakin'." Cy realized out loud and refused to let Rob run off in defeat. "Raven..it was as if I couldn't remember.."

"Alterations to your memories? When did you get them last...in the!-

The boy blunder nodded sadly and sat up. "Need a group discussion away from the draft." Raven agreed as the group huddled over to shuffle into the living area. "Kaien..what was your power just then? Did you know he could do that Verra?" Raven had questions. This was...just spiralling all over!

"I..am relieved to hear that Richard no longer has remaining symptoms..yet when ever did he have them to begin with? This is all from the drinking of the morblik's essence, correct?" Kaien grunted and revert to his hard headed human form. "Vee knew it, ya had that selective memory reoccuring from when this all started!" He had the right to whack one in the skull that send poor Shoji to return as a moping adult. "Yeah..but that energy..you were trying to imitate the orb! Why? It's composed of both dragon and phoenix energy from ancient times! The criminal king stole it ! Why wasn't that a clue enough? How did you see it before us-

"I am a fireball myself! Well, when the elemental presence is that strong, you just have a very sure feeling that there is no second guessing in the long run." The elder laughed with a gruff chuckle . The teen leader was dumbfounded that he had not remembered the events since the faint moment in the restroom!

"Just as yer teammate honing Ravenna's energies, you should know dark magics are universally linked to that law. Since ancient times balance is maintained by those of such a rite. I can name the infinite oceans far more than the vast and neverending night skies. More to dictate. Human law is written as -

"Yes..thank you Kaien..Alfred and Cyborg are going to lose consciousness if you go on a rant." The scientist sighed and hung his head . "We know everyday. That..makes me wonder though. As an elemental, is Verra also a dark arts practicioner?" Raven's eyes followed the dog as if her pathway had been widened. A new array of truths awaited.

"I was supposed to , be a realm's king for my home world. A warrior who had defense magic but never offensive. The dragon's minions including the strich made my own energies tainted by the fear of ruling...the way I knew was to run away when battles came on. I was a bodyguard, that's how I made my living as an..adult guardian. Why else would I have protected the prince and his allies in our quest? I was a useless killer...but the stupid curse then is now my last hope when the time comes to draw it out. I intend to stand and defend your plane with my own life.." The male had become Veravakumu in the flesh as he drew out a sheathed blade for Richard to make the first move. "I choose the side of justice without victims.I want to remain by your side as an ally in driving away the same daemon that ruined our world. Please accept my oath!" The hero was ...taken aback but knew the long haired exiled royal spirit wasn't lying this time. Were those tears!?

"Sure you won't run off and change-

"It's my solid oath ...I want to protect the chosen..knowing you have lost your guardian's trust...I was the one to have tested that..Kay...is fighting who he was..Alicia is trying to bring her fears of needing a savior to rest. She has friends where she resides..Many others YOU freed! Cici is a protege to Greg...Also, Mal is-

"Malchior?!" Raven gasped with her team. "He's..still active? Wasn't he.."

The red headed brute shook his head. "Swear in and never look back." He reminded his cowering nephew. "You have all come to face this hound as more than a single aspect. He's no hades' guard dog I can tell ya!" The grinning fool winked in appreciation and Veravakumu continued to give his very spirit to the Teen Titan's cause.

"I..." Richard rubbed his neck anxiously and sighed. "I want to apologize for my calling you a 'tool..and a liar..it..was really not the right thing to do..will you forgive all of us? Myself included mostly...?" The smile was a start as the hybrid self returned and knocked over the hero playfully as an overgrown puppy.

"Hey! You must get off of Robin's lap , Verra!" Starfire felt left out and tugged at the dog to quit acting like one!

"That side , is his so called cursed 'daemon'." Raven laughed at the mention when Kaien had yet again been a rather very good storyteller...Cy just watched with Alfred who'd gone mid way through the talk to wash up in the kitchen. Cy shrugged and went to happily lend a few extra arms for the old timer.

"Yup!" The pup was too much for Kori who scratched it's ears just like when they had first been introduced. (Arcs after A new beginning). Vee had a big eyed grin he felt more than happy to keep that feeling for his entire next lifetime. As long as the teens could never give up, he was right by their side. A dark knight! Hah! The title was already claimed..

/

On the night time streets of the teen hero's city, a pair of sly foxes dove after one...well! It had been Kyrios flying after his partner Lothos who was peckish after their arrival to the earthen plane. It was..as if he were trailing a hungry were beast!

The blood leacher had tested the prince during his training under the dragon lord's instruction. The reaction of hearing such a rumor turned the teen sorcerer of dark arts' stomache once it had been announced between the two in a downtown alleyway on the way to their destination. The dragon's presence overshadowed the lesser daemon wanderers as soon as the killers had landed. Kyrios had insisted on staying in a nice hotel until their contact in range had a spare arrangement...Lothos however had no true self control and decided to drink in the nightlife...prince of sheer terror..

"Have you any brains , bat chatter- for - thoughts?!" He cried out in a low croak once his legs started to wobble in exhaustion. The chance to act would have to wait till the creeper had returned from his stroll as a malicious marauder in the night. The ones he'd usually chased, were likely to either do his bidding, or escape with half of their soul still intact. .

"Slobbish bore is what he is...was , is more like how I see the ghoul as my partner just hours ago!." The sorcerer in his dark shirt shuffled back to reside once again within the hotel suite. The benefactor must have wanted a real revolution if the kindness was this lofty a presence...

"I do hope we meet the one responsible for the invitation..otherwise, my mind will be to drag that half breed dragon brother back into Knoll's wastes...he does not deserve to roam free...not after letting me do as I had to the keep...that witch of a queen was no honorary child, nor was that coward of a king.." The outlaw muttered and fell back against the sheets with a snort. "Not at _all_ was Knoll meant to be tested...not by a black sheep...that I had become ... _yaawn_!*...I do hope that no good scoundrel blood - letter leaves no trace of...our ...journey..."

The snoring outcast son slept on , while the flamboyant elder drank in the city's beautiful dark aura with a single whiff.

/

Raven had rested back inside her guestroom for the third night. Wayne had not returned to the manor and the diligent butler was starting to fret if he had made it over safely to the thieving cat's pad.

Raven frowned with her head adjusted to stare up towards the ceiling. Her arms supported by the soft pillows made it easier to relax, and think .

"Something isn't right.." Her eyes scrunched to focus up towards the light of the room's glaring lamplight. "I have to investigate...the Batman is only visiting an intel dealer...why so late? Robin hasn't got any ideas other than a patrol round...might have to see about that." Her body shifted to send out her form through astral projection. Richard had mentioned that the dragon had used the same ability to monitor the curse's effects. During the showdown in the hospital( An Etermal Tommorow),

the aspect of the red dragon's human self had been shoved into a vortex created by the powers of both Titans and Guardians. However, there was no mention if the self had faded and returned back to it's real body...the curse implimented by the Queen Lorelai had been to prevent a long stay in the first place. So, was the magic containing his sealed fate running out? If the spell no longer could prevent the breach, then the teens had to clear up the mess in time for the Eternals and Celestials to judge if the prophecy was null..or alterations would accommodate it. "Gods or not, they have no power strong enough to divide our futures! Send me to him! Where is the one I seek?" Her whisper turned to a cry up towards the heavens as the empath Azarathian child sped up into the spiralling dark passage in search of Gotham's caped crusader. To her suprise , he was at the scene of a dangerous attack that had littered it's energies all over! Raven had to cover her nose and mouth even as a projected-

"Wha!" Her entired body fell through the park background while Batman looked over the mess-

"Who's there?" The snap of his movements shifting towards the falling intruder amazed the teen to dust off her visible self. "I...meant to see if you had made it alright. My whole body was transported instead of my spirit self...that has never happened outside of my power.." She shook the loose branch from her hair and cleared her throat. "You never told your partner Robin..or your guests, that you'd be pulling an all nighter." Her arms were hidden inside her cloak to stay warm. February was no better than the dead of winter ! Gotham had harsh climates compared to Jump City. The occasional quakes never occured on a daily or weekly basis. San Diego might have been close enough to compare the climate to Jump's luck in not having such phenomenon leave large dents in the stratosphere. Gotham had as much pollution as Chicago or New York City; even without The Joker or the many batvillains to add too the smog ridden portrayal. of industrial and economic damage to the ozone effect...

"I had been given a call from the department . A criminal was reported having done...something gruesome in the dead of night. The city park is now under investigations . The culprit was, involved in...-

"Any chance now that I'm here you can explain in more in detail? Killings and murder won't scare me. I have a dangerous history with demented beings ; just being alive here prooves that they didn't stand a chance. Let me offer you some insight. I am after all, half the blood of an interdemensional demon." The Titan was pushing the crime fighter to let her aid his search and uncover more evidence. Any news as to whether the creep had been there to startle the hero into moving fowards. "The criminal , is not human...it is just like the crime when Catwoman was framed for murder before meeting Veronica ." Gulping down the memory, the dark knight continued. "Claw marks; just as that victim that she had been framed for , disposing of." Raven's eyes narrowed as she paced a few steps. "Not human...care to tell me how far you've gotten? How many nights was this on high alert? -

"Just tonight. As if the killer was _just_ bound to arrive on scheduale." The Batman rose from crouching over the body of a young woman lying face up under the tarp. "She was ...the killer's victim..." Raven look over the body with a powerful gaze that no mere mortals could posess. "She...wait!" Raven touched the neck of the lady and saw very definite proof in the form of a set of fang marks. "No question." Her blood ran as cold as an icy river in the midst of the season they now witnessed this murder. "A vampire..." Batman blinked and stood over to examine the wound. He nearly joinedc her in the position too gather a better view from another perspective. "I...don't believe it." The crime fighter shuffled off towards his ride , ushering the dark sorceress to join him . She was not reluctant and obliged to finally see the Bat Mobile up close. "Robin left Jump, but you haven't let him join you on a single watch." The teen frowned and buckled herself up quickly. The drive was a series of sharp turns and flashy swerves as the two set off towards the manor with a very puzzling case on the bat' s conscience.

"A vampire? Batman, this I can say, is going to need the Titan's cooperation and our new allies . Those beings are connected to their spirit territories where we fought a relative of the race called Shadow Riders; who happens to be working with... This could involve the Titans as well-

"Which is why, you should finish the request made by your extra helpers, and leave as soon as possible with Robin." Batman 's expression had become grim as he wiped his brow. The cowl had been peeled away as soon as they'd rrived within the cave beneath the family estate. "You did enough . Let Gotham's law enforcement...and the league keep the criminal out there and elsewhere in check." Raven gaped up towards the older male with brow furrowed slightly in irritation. "You chose for us to fight, here we are. Why are you not being clear with any of the happenings in Gotham? Especially with Robin! Isn't he your partner? It seems all you've been doing is keeping him and the rest of us in the dark." Her pride echoed fiercely , for her friends to join the moody detective on his rounds, this stiff would have let his protege and team engage in Gotham's latest case!

"We don't want you to take charge. This was our fight to begin with!" The teen flustered in front of this infuriating man all too easily . _Why_ was it not surprising that Robin felt sheltered even fighting as a _sidekick_ to the dark knight?

"He had his chance, and it only ended up staining his future-

"The story thus far, is that we the CHOSEN had to face the enemy. You are just making him feel less supported by being away and fighting his battles! Don't make-

Bruce halted the empath's demands with a scowl. "That's enough. Richard is here for assurance...that isn't him acting strong enough, or else, I have made a mistake in letting him lead himself down this path..." The elder hero's fear littered new words unspoken.

"Bruce...he was haunted by -

"Until we can get to the bottom of the curse and treatment...he's not to be Robin off the radar. That includes the Titans acting on their own during Gotham City's nightly patrols. Nothing is going to change my mind. If you'll head back now, we can start -

"Stop is more like it." The empath glared up and felt her blood boil down as she heaved a sigh. "I won't let you mistake the real issue. We'll let you work in peace, though you can not face an undead demon like the one we are also chasing. Asking the league is worthless. The energy I felt there at the scene.." The teen stated. "Was familiar to the Shadow holding our leader still. It's not something you can face without magical resistance. Just a warning of what we are up against." She turned to the elevator and sniffed. "Do not underestimate your own student. He's better with fighting back against the monster, than _you_ see in him now...more than _you_ could in his position." She left with a wave into darkness and a bitter attitude as soon as the moon rose higher in the sky two hours later , before the day's rays of sunlight made the Titan squirm underneath her comforter.

When Raven had arisen from the mattress that morning; no more afternoon by then, her thoughts had been on why Bruce had banned the Titans from finding out the truth before Gotham's finest could solve the murderous case. The league was **not** getting involved in this one. Prophecies were tricky subjects that could end up with irregular upsets by another's interference from outside it's texts creating a loop in the space time's equilibrium! She dreaded the feeling of the adults bringing their world to shatter by one hero's indicision on whether his ward was still in one piece.

"Richard and the Titans will show them **just** how wrong they are...before more energies break the balance..." Her head throbbed lightly but made the sorceress of Azarath cringe from the ache in her skull more tan that single twinge of fear.

"Wait...is that!"

It was Richard in his dream - Then..She still had the bond in place...but the dragon's involvement had severed the link! Why was it easier with 'one ' throb? That was the most likely way, as an indicator of his heart rate and -

~ Dick! I have no choice...not helping Robin recover wasn't listed in Batman's demands. I have to find out!~ Her energy burst past the walls to reside within the Titan leader's dreamland. ~Show me the disturbance...~ Raven shifted her arms to feel for any clues that could lead her towards the deafening intrusion . ~ I don't sense any...!

~ Aren't we _nosy_ little priestess! You are the vessel of my maiden? Well! Isn't this reunion somehow... _ **nostalgic**_.~

The laughter did not die as it echoed throughout the voidless darkness. ~ Who's there? You aren't a shadow rider...that aura!~

Her brow started to swelter in a pained way as the miasma cut off the link's effects. Raven gasped and started to pull out, only to become entangled inside a spider's web surrounding the space.

~Loosen your hold! Who ARE you!?~ Her eyes shone bright and emit her power that travelled throughout her entire being. The binds snapped into silken waves - no stronger than a dying wraith's thinning head of hair. ~ Tell me...or I will find and erase you from here myself!~

The empath went onto the offense as her dark magics took hold to grant the teen immense abiliies. Ones gained soon after her father Trigon had been put to rest. ~ _Azarath_ _Metrion_ _Zinthos_ _Asterion_ _, Astrion_!~ An added bonus to her light form was a new incantation while studying a while under Lady Dark of the Celestial Elementals . ( An Eternal Tommorow arc).

~ Stray from your cover! You will not control my team! Get out!~

With a smack into a dark set of shadows ; ones that moved as if the wind were creating a breeze ,were brushed aside to materialize into one lowly being. Lothos bowed curtly to the reincarnated veseel of his Lady Ravenna. ~ How do you do..~ The grinning vamp stood down nearly onto one knee . ~ We have, only just met, in person. My lord sends his regards , especially towards your hero in hiding . Not a very safe bet to have returned to a town ruled by my kind. Was that entirely his doing you suppose?~ The demon quizzed the Titan with a hand now clasping her's by pure intent. ~ I have missed the time since then when your dear 'Ravenna' aided in killing off my presence from the world of my lord ..you have another scent...~ The cretin whiffed with a wide smirk and eyes half shut. ~ The brother of my partner is still watching ...even in death.. Although, was that all of the truth he could muster?~ The demon' grasp loosened to allow the sorceress free range again. ~ What did you say..?..~ Her eyes softened a bit yet her fists were still glowing with power.

~ Malchior of Knoll's elder son is my , protege...more or less lacking in that department. I was you see, witness to the dragon's takeover and the kingdom's fall. As were _you_...Ravenna , Asterion..~

The winds whipped around the teen to switch her 'self' with the priestess of the spirit world's ancient Greece . ~ Lothos of the dark blooded race..My comrades were not _expecting_ another face to upsurp this moment..~ The priestess hissed angrily that such a traitor had reawakened to shake up the time line ever so...

She did not ermbrace the fact wholy that her vessel was inside of a trick void created by the blood drainer. ~ Shadow was no match for the guardians..I am his relative..though no one has allowed this old rougue a second glance! Odd that these times repeat thermselves so lightly..Ravenna , your young body is a bit of a drag...your Eternal form is much more-

~ Keep your unruly claws off of my charge!~ The lady holding Raven's consciousness in check shouted from mid air. ~ She is to allow my aid to the chosen few. That is _**not**_ for you to do as you please in my absence! Damned monster..if you even _**think**_ that this is a game...do not worry about finding yourself back inside the underworld prisons! Do you hear me? Steer away from this child...or I shall not allow you to repent your evils, only suffer as you replay your reconing and destruction...~

~How _dare_ you suggest that I should do such wrongs by an old friend!" The monsyer was taken aback, though this young chosen had an aura he was quite taken by already. He swished his long mane of passionate graces behind him and rebuked a bit this 'accusation.' Yet it was a tempting idea..what a wry sense of humor his lady had! - While even in death.."No...I was _saying_ she is not much of a _threat_ , yet..malady...Her dark magics are her trademark in this case..it is no **wonder** as to how you to are more alike than we daemon would have considered!~ With a bow and wave of the demon's blood red cloak ,the sly trickster fell back into the illusion he had created to fight another time..too soon he so hoped. Young Ravenna's present body was, a real puzzle in itself...

~ Daughter of dark histories, I bid you adeiu...and do not fret! This will not be the first meeting in which to _enlighten_ your...charge!~ Raven gasped back to life as her feet held her steady before a lone arm prevented the empath from collapsing on her way to Richard's door.

It had been a trap. The message was false enough to convince the Titan that her comrade had been in mortal danger. With a wavering heart, the teen heroine sighed with her brow still coated. That had been a scare...Ravenna of the prince's lifetime knew the demon , who was the vampire she had sensed the energies of during Batman's investigation! Her headache had dulled thanks to the priestess guiding her pain away .The Titan nodded and set herself to rest awhile longer until she had fully recovered her fullest strength. ~ His lord...Malchior's older brother...and the vampire working for...who is he?~ The thought lasted throughout her rest period creating no space for quiet or relaxation. The teen grumbled into the pillow a mantra that had once been her own. ~ Azarath...Metrion...Zinthos...~ It held up a little better to lessen the influence and Lothos's words. She could not be swayed by his mysterious questioning. Not only that,.but she longer for the chance to know how involved Ravenna was in the Kingdom of Knoll's existance.

Sleep took her late, up until midday did she rise to greet a winter sun.

/

Within the killer's consciousness Lothos was perturbed by a dark coat wearing partner once he had returned to their hideout. The girl harbouring his lovely prophetess was by far going to be a lot of laughs ...especially towards having his way against the mistress that had burried he and his king dragon's reign under blood red skies!

"I had the most interesting theory to test these young heroes...care to pick at my ego just once , outlaw of Knoll?" The fiend grinned and leaned back against an armchair with weary vision. The very youth he had been after , was too close for comfort. The child's aura made his bones ache as it might have Shadow Von Hert's undead spirit. The heroic leader beside his dear priestess's vessel , was still carrying the energies of his lord's last son . Though faint to tell if the mad demon were truly certain, he had his ownviews over the topic of seeing his nephew ; though not by blood, to bring about that fated transformation..

"Our connection here was just able to reach this place. He is fleeing towards us now. The time to follow has come. Lothos, you should refrain from feasting the human world dry a bit longer. We have to move once he gives the signal." The outcast royal looked down to his watch's face and frowned impatiently. "I will explain his actions for summoning us on such short notice." The dark haired sorcerer turned towards the lethargic prince of devils .

"Do as you must..I will play along as long as I must to gather my desire...yet, are you certain the contact is as you commit to so highly?" The smirk played across the demon's lips with a gasp from his partner barely audible . "Watch that known as trust. You must keep on your toes even during this safe a circumstance it might seem. I am trusting my old pupil to remember we are not welcome in this waste of a human realm. That I can count on in you?"

The dark son of Knoll's fallen empire shrugged and flushed out of sight. "We are -..We are going to finish up quickly so that our kind might find their reason for striving to gather here. !" The slightly shaken prince winced away and dashed by towards the balcony window to watch for a signal from their mysterious benefactor.

"There. Are you ready to fly , damned beast of your own demise? We are not to turn back or away!" The sorcerer dropped suddenly from the ledge as the red headed sire blinked open his eyes to see the fall in a milisecond. "Damned youth..! You will do as **he** says, yet I've taught my students countless measures in surviving free falls! The reason is clear! Let me join this _link_ you chose to blindly follow!" With a flash of light, the demon powerhouse fell along towards the streets, while the railing of the fire escape made a perfect latch to grab hold so his break would not mean a wound to gather on their trip back to the spirit world. This earth was barren of most of the powers to keep the demon lord breathing sound. Kyrios was a teenager as far as he was concerned. One that had the blood lust of a warlord if he so wished to lead himself down that inescapable road. Now, their contacted foe was calling out. The lad was off on his own mission that involved the youngest son of Knoll he had cursed by becoming involved with dark arts, and the red serpent out to reap what had been owed to him.

"A royal with a firey past, ashes will surround and cloud that wizard's judgement. The end will be for naught if my dear student is without an able guide. It would certainly aid his desire to crush the second son of his lord..heh*.." The dark eyed demon chuckled as he swiftly maneuvered the walls down into the alley ways of Gotham's fabled underground.

"Might bring him some insight into whom he should really be watching..tick tock my pupil..Lord Lothos has returned from his slumber to finish what was started...before you fell into the hands of a goddess of starlight." The dragon'sson's lover Arianna was recalled as the one to have broken the hold kept over the young sire. He still waited, waited for the past to come to light! Lothos would gladly give his all in recovering what had been lost during their time apart. While the prince had been the dragon's student, the vampire soul stealer had been a substitute on the king's days off. His grinning was painful as the essence of the son washed over and made the demon thirst for contact. His aura's display now resounded through those the prince connected to. The youthful Ethereal was also still connected, by a small thread barely visible to those unworthy of it's protective abilities. The young son had to remember..

The demon panted hungrily. ~ I am not through with gaining _**his**_ blood!~

/

Richard groaned and lifted from his childhood home's bedroom mattress. The lights had dimmed to mid evening. Had he slept in since morning?

"Gah! ..Al didn't even come in once? Why was I-

A creak on his doorframe and a tap of a knock* alerted the team that he had a visitor. It was Kori in her day clothing still while he had slept the whole time in his ...own tee and jeans?

"You were not well . I do not know how it would be best to explain your , condition...may I join you as to

"Wait!..I have to wash up first, then you can come in. Just a sec." Kori was overjoyed as she smiled curtly and nodded before leaving to wait beside the outside of her friend's door. It took moments before her teammate's head popped back through to let the alien teen know he had a spot for her to settle. She could..go inside of his childhood bedroom...it was nerve racking at first, but soon a casual discussion resumed as to how the day had gone while Richard had been 'on the grid.'

"Mister Wayne has been most odd in suddely deciding we are not required to solve his criminal cases...It does not feel at all welcoming to remain in the city of the Batman..."

She sighed and felt Richard clasp her hand with a small smile into her own eyes. He was trying to support her by saying his mentor would not object if his ward spoke up..but they had tried after Raven's evening mood at the dinner table made the butler caution against bringing up the warning a second time. Bruce had retired to eat in seclusion. When that had been told to the young ward of the manor's keeper, Dick had flung himself into a state of disassociation early before the meal's conclusion. Raven had done so right after her portion, only to wake the heroes the next afternoon with a gasp that she needed to meet with the Titans in private. So, then why was he here? Sleeping so late it was nearly the next day!

"Shoji and Kaien have insisted and will go with Raven to find more clues about the current crime in progress. He says that the criminal is familiar with Raven, though she refuses to be kept indoors." The teen princess of Tamaran was close to her limit before he embracd her in to a tight hug without warning.

"Then I can face him with you guys." He exclaimed in a croaking whisper. "So...just wait for me . I won't let Bruce free me from being Robin too soon. No one's better at solving cases than that-

Starfire blinked and held a puzzled expression by the use of 'Robin's' title. "You are Robin, then why are you acting as if you will not be. .will you change your identity into!-

"Not certain.." The teen shrugged and brushed back his short tail from his shoulders. "Might have to help me remember who I am in the Titans' future?" She beamed by this request and landed a sweet peck onto her hero's cheek. "I would be most delighted in doing so!" She took in a breath and recalled the tall vigilante defending Jump from the shadows. "Guess it might be time to-

The communicator sounded inside her belt compartment before Dick could respond further in thanks. "It is Cyborg!" She gasped and saw him scaling a rooftop for a criminal that had crossed his shadow's patg not too long before the call.

/

"Deathstroke...Deathstroke of all!-

"We cannot do any searches till we get in touch with Astarte." Veravakumu in his cloaked demi god form whispered harshly from beside the Titan. "Kaien was on his way to her base when that creep made contact with him as a human in form." The cat hissed at the pain shooting up his leg from the latest high flyinbg showdown- though with a few extra punches left over to pout from. "Is is is with her ; says my sailor of a comrade. The deity was there to see her, to warn the other that she was in danger of getting involved." The dark eyed ally crouched into the shadow covering and ran alongside to return to where Raven was tailing a certain Dark Knight.

Her ears picked up noises that made very little sense to the empathetc sorceress. Was she being blocked by the creep soul stealer from the trip in to darkness?

Something felt arwry...seemed to not fit into this mystery of the Bat's questioning. "Who is pulling the strings this time?.." Her eyes squinted more than once to see what the detective saw. It was another victim. This time, a child with blonde features who had barely seemed mature enough to take down a killer...Raven's eyes watered as before until they popped open by _whom_ it was that had arrived to send off the dead. Aluehainyu was leading the child away to rest inside the netherworld for a fail trial. To rest in eternal slumber and be taken from it's misery.

~Well, not a shock that you should be the one I've been searching for.~ The pink haired Eternal swished side to side in mid air above the crime send off complete,the teen had more time to act as she had never known she might need to. Raven had already followed suit as the two powerful witches bargained the fate of the worlds they would have to protect.

~ You are back in the human world...earth?.. Why are you not tangible like the last time in London?~ She was raising a brow to this;the court orderly of Eternal resonance pushed away a dark wisp from her side that had seemed to be in her way. ~ It takes magic far unlike your own to know when extending a full fledged form to materialize onto an unknown plane, the bearer must have strength to not drift away. I lost a great deal by exerting my energies to aid the chosen's cause. To nearly have been tainted by the dreaded serpent's puppet , almost losing my mentor Destiny in the process ...It shall not happen a second time over . I advise you as an advocate for the earthen realm, too keep your comrades in line. Especially the one's to bear the child touched by the golden dragon's light. It is a warning you were too unaware this moment to have forseen child of Arella. My powers are needed even while I am here to locate a traitor under-

~ Wait ...a spy? Who is doing harm within your world since-

~ A Celestial was taken by the one strich you defeated only just after the capture...she dissappeared days later along with her ex-pupil Bethel.~Raven's eyes

narrowed by this. ~Veronica...was not alive after we saved London from the witch Lilith? (To the future arc).

The Eternal shook her head . ~ No. The demoness Lilith was suspected of coersion with the orderly , Sayumon Havarti .~

~ What?!~ Raven gasped in shock . ~Sayumon, was working with Lilith? Why was this a secret ? Is Lilith-

~She sent her spirit to resume itself as a half-blood for now, in the future. We of the Eternal and Celestial sanctions are working hand in hand with the Ethereal beings this time. The see and light entity Hakuro has shed his old title . He is now the keeper of sacred time lines, as well as still wary as to how your team leader is faring. Tell me, is the chosen's energies...a bit different than before? We are looking into-

Raven rasped underneth her hood wit a gaze filled to the brim with distaste for these entities of order. ~He is going to return to us as a hero strong enough to bare his curse. Make no mistake , our leader will be more than willing to test your predictio of the Titans' future.~ Her eyes shown as powerful as the last time the two had crossed paths. The Eternal was still siding with the hero's disposal from existance!

~We may only determine the outcome thus far.~ The immensely powerful girl in black sniffed and turned to depart. ~Relay this to your friends; We are not letting down our guard this time , even if your guardians face the courts. Yet do not despair. I am sure this will be no more than a reminder as to not side with demons and dark forces. Even if they seem to mean well. Fare thee well Miss Roth. Should we ever need your magic, I will know where you reside.~

The stuffy magical brat was gone in a glance as the empath of Azar's teachings shook off her weariness to return full the manor a fourth night. "That wasn't what I had sensed earlier. There was a rip in the seams,. time is being manipulated again.." Her forehead rested against the balcony as the witch flopped onto the landing with a soft thud. "Batman...is not able to sense time magic...I saw that switch...where is-

~Raven!~ The empath blinked down to notice her unit had reactivated from the fall switching the screen on. ~Raven! Heads up. We have big news. Vee's got a lead on who's been messin' with some evidence ...are you ok? What happened? Rave! Are you still gonna- Hey! Vee..I think your uncle should hurry his fuzz butt the heck up. This is getting to weird to keep tabs on. Rave, stay put. Rob is with Star and aren't far . They stayed behind earlier. I'm gonna patch through. Just hang in there...jeh! You cat faced guard dog! Why isn't that flamethrower keeping an eye on-

The sorceress sighed and tried to adjust her weight to shift towards the balcony . Then, with a hand now reclaiming some grip, Raven shuffled herself to lean up intl a white wall beside the night time entranceway. "Wayne is in over his head...so are we. .dick..get here soon..I...feel weaker than I should...Azarath...Metrion...Zinthos..." Her eyes closed slowly as her meditative state eased the growing fears she still had not dispelled into light. There was no escaping the shadows in this dreary cityscape. Gotham was forever haunted by ill fortune. Bruce was the only knight still standing until it was burried forever under an eternal cloud of fog. Never had she seen such a city still stand however against that fate. Against demon, cursed landscapes, oddities and corrupt, immoral beings. .was it just like any other city? Was Shoji telling them the truth? It was supposed to be clear...but it was not.

/

The self Rokuro within it's cage writhed inside the shell that held the daemon from escaping of it's own free wishes. Slade had gone off with the older daemon Rokou tagging along. Now, the child's mind wandered endlessly to find a way out. The self had not been given the right to go with his other half composed now of mostly his father's presence. ~The dull minded assassin is falling into his hands again...Rokou is not as he was in captivity ...~

The self of Rokuo's cursed darkness bit his lip and scoured the room with a pitiful gaze towards the locked exit . Just a door without a barrier surrounding it...why the cube he'd been placed in alone ? The whole room was useless then!

"Room to spell...or deteriorate...I have to try...before Rokou reveals his nature! There was no present sign of Roko...that's it!" The self exclaimed with a short gasp; Roko was his ticket- Yet...the thief still maintained her form..was he close by? Would it be too late if the message went to the demi self of Rokouro's Rokou?

"I still believe the selves had become more independent since my departure..." The room seemed ominous a moment by a recollection of memories rearing their ugly heads to surface, and frighten the self into a shiver. ~ _Was_ _the_ _opportunity_ _really_ _gone_ _from_ _their_ _lives_ _completely_? _This_ i _s_ _OUR_ _chance_ _to_ _take_ _command_! _Freedom_ _is_ _absolute_!~ The self that was truest to the prince, realized it was no pasing chill he had been victim towards; It was the dragon's last breadthe down his pale neck..sweat trickled as if he could feel the sensation shatter his confidence. No longer was he alone...the dragon had a method of being heard- directly through the ones touched by his dark powers...

/

~ You...were sealed by the sacrifice! You are not still-

~I am far from through with that insolence. The mortal with the possession through his bones is now reacting towards the consumed dragon's life blood...it was all thanks to the selves' cooperation and the lady Lil, whom you allowed to plant the shard...in you...without those reminders, I would have had to drag you out of hiding myself...not a pretty sight? None of it will seem once my war begins on the ear then plane. You are no more than a puppet, the one to have collectedv passing energies as if they could keep you alive. That, is your king's duty. Now tell me, Rokuro; is that the name given during the ends war? (Desert end to end all ends war in past. Rokuro was used to gain access to the Ethealrealm by merging with Hakuro from that spirit plane. Hakuro was captured when the prince had been forced to extend his powers in an experiment. Hakuro wanted to save the son so he bargained to remaib- only to be swept up so that the pact no longer allowed him freedom from the prince's powers. The dragon lord was the one to have used both to start the war. Atop a tower in the center of a distant nowhere...)

~The merge...is how I came to exist...though I would throw away my entire being to recover the true prince's!-

"Gahc!*~ The teen was swept back to ramm into the opposite wall of his prison. The dragon had his body pinned well as the infuriating puppet master!

~ Can not...lose!-

~That is _**all**_ you can admit ? It's worthless drabble at the moment. You **will** free this vessel self so that my presence may break the damnable god's control. The brat Grayson longs to free himself entirely by reliving _**your**_ hatred!~

The teen pummeled his jaw without warnibg, beating himself into the floor as his dark energies became visable as swarming miasma. ~Nah!~ His long, matted hair was tugged as tears filled the void he had longed to burry in the darkest of his memories. ~Noo! Not Now! You Beast!~

The self's perptrator king's spirit chuckled from within his heart, as the younger self clad in his battered and bruised existance tried to not let his emotions in the form of magic power break the seal keeping him oddly sane. ~You also are fearful of those that think your return is a sham. The foolish killer wants you surrendered to those that will return you to that shell within the crypt. It will not seal my own spirit however, seeing as you are the most powerful and corrupt of my manifestations; born from my very heir...wouldn't it be interesting to find just how that theory isn't left to dusk? You may as well be the remainder of my son's power! The very child in his newest guise...now, break this spellwork! Show me just how worthy you've become..my dear prince...~

The very scene of a dying world warned the self composed of Rokuro's fears to shun the ungodly shadow's command. To let himself free..would mean releasing the serpent to destroy the human and spirit worlds! He had been unaware of how the dragon had regained control..was that how the cursed self had ended up wishing to grant an old accomplice's desire , in order to allow the king to rule as compensation?

~I was led ..to..cough!*...The mortal..plane! To recover magic..and awaken ..you..?...~ The self breathed a haggard gasp as his lungs threatened to explode by the little air he _could_ expell. ~Very _good_. You realized the trick, yet continued to grant my wish...the assassin is just fodder in this new time line. I have no need for his services as an undead..however tempting it might seem an idea...Unless you would rather pass out for your jailkeeper to mock your presence further...I suggest you make do with some of your free time. Freedom , is that all you ask? How of this! Drink in the energies in place for now..~ The daemon king seemed to smirk. ~Let it be an essence you'll pine for , enough to break away from your captive state. I am far more merciful than you have given credit...tick tock my child...return the Titan to me, in place of gaining your well earned, peace. I 'll be waiting!~

With a zzap* of the long haired boy's confidence, the dragon's words clung throughout his needed rest until a cry echoed unexpectedly from his parched lips. ~No...I will...free ...no!no!no!~ The boy chomped onto his arm to shut out the pain of those commands. It would ache with a set of his own marks to remind the self that he could endure! Richard would not forsake ..he would try to wake up in time to find out that the shadow was far from scattered! It was moving silently in the darkness. The underworld would even take notice if all remained a fog over their minds..

~How to...warn..or do...I can't! The daemon Rokou belongs to my ...sire...and the meta - human Death...-

~Yes!~The self chuckled weakly , staggered to stand up and leaned foward into view of the locked door. ~He must be still out of range...I _must_ bring him here! Nothing will come of cowering...I will-

~I...~The sensation of internal agony from long ago made the self grow faint. ~No...let...me! Leave me!~

Clutching his scalp in a mess of sweat, bruises and tearstreaks, the boy cried out with the voice he had not recognized since his days of servitude under the dragon. ~My...song...nooo...~ The voice was powerful as any brainwashing siren..now, his mother's magic of the Ainsley line had resurfaced...and the dragon must have known. Enough torture would bring out the powerful aura he had smothered. The magical prowess of the assassin side in his past. The side that pined for attention and wished for answers. Alicia...she too had Arisu..as Arisu had done the same once after her capture...a second self resided in them all ..this one , was his last battle to play out. The last calling card , should the world fall to pieces all over again around the chosen.

/

Alicia swirved around by a single presence. Malchior had returned from his venture . The sorceress guardian sighed in relief that the wizard teen had not been another; certainly not an enemy from the outskirts. The light haired male shoved his cloak of a sandy shade and his brimmed hat onto the floor. The teen looked...exhausted of his powers. How had he returned to the spirit world of the west via a portal in _**days**_? It should have taken miliseconds!

"Are you in need of a cuppa my dear comrade?" The blonde offered with an arm out to aid her partner of the dark arts. "The water has an interesting quality , especially the herbal brews seem flavorful and more so full bodied than the well water by our previous rural outpost. It may be that a spring is not far south of this continent-

"That sounds, fine..I met someone very much on my hit list since day one." The teen grunted warily and sat by the dwelling's largest chair, plopping directly into it's depths without a second thought. "Oh?...Who would have been _that_ peculiar indeed to have been granted the honor by  you? That being or person by far must have magical abilities..or perhaps..-

"My brother ; the first born of Knoll's second consort to the first king, and second in line to myself. He was the very reason the red bloody lizard was given lee way into our walls...why my mother and father were practically devoured by his soul stealer's capabilities ..why I became his loyal dog!" The wizard had not forgotten becoming a monster to never return..to never revert back into a fair child of the Knoll line!

"So mote it be for the moment Malchior...that crude aspect only has shown more powerful when the dragon's torturous ways that era litter your mind..do not forget what has been gained in that same day and age!" The girtl smiled instead , yet held her arms to her chest with fingers clutched tightly, interwoven and worn. "Raven, our heroic allies, the ones that were once unable to trust our Ill fortune; we have survived due to living this new lifetime...do not throw that away..even my sister and mother were freed. . " She'd helped herself up by a shrill whistle of the small kettle in their hideaway beneath the moorish cliffs of a green field indicating a perfect steep. It was the old setting Greggory had lived and served the people ; by storing works no page master could bear to be far from. He had healed many sick, given teachings of ancient folk texts to do well unto the earth, even saved the ones suffering from recalling their deamons so freely!

"We were also given the title heroes, and thus, will continue to guide the chosen until the day we shall once again meet. It was a promise then, as it shant be in vain for today." Alicia beamed warmly down beside the slouching shape in the arm chair of the great sorcerer still on his own mission..far off into another realm from what the two could barely guess.

/

The thief had been stashed away in the next room while Selina had gotten her coat and boots to leave the apartment for a quick breather out of doors.. "Take care of my darlings!~ " Jay mimicked in a high voice to soon snort in disapproaval as to how HE had become cat sitter?!

Flick was still his closest bosom buddy on the sofa,while numerous others could only act coy around new comers for the most of his stay. "Let's see...food is in this spot, bowls, sink is actually squeaky clean..she's no cat lady who's a careless groomer...thank goodness.." With a breath of stale air, the self stung the teen with an obnoxious glare. ~Start finding that contact and get the treatment! She only went to a warehouse for treating heroes- you dork! It's not the same stuff!~ Roko was more than restless- she was pushing to shove X into the dirt, without caring if he fell head first int another coma upon his landing. "You are too loud! Be quiet! That cure is a great big fake anyway- I am no addict to the mythical beastie's bodily fluids. You had better cool your attitude or we'll both end up six feet before the next bus-

The girl inside Red's consious mind snort with a sneer. ~Hah! What is that supossed to mean? You half a brain dunce! I am trying to save you from ending up as a drooling lunatic before..?-

The thief froze and interrupted the teen daemon's train of thought. "Before what? Why is keeping you happy supposed to solve my problems? It's not for me! You just want to be the insaniac so you can drown out what went down in that fairytale castle! Stop day dreaming and wake up!" He shouted and caused Flick to dash behind a table in fear of the sudden switch.

"Red ..I have to keep you from falling over the edge with me!" Roko spoke by use of Jay's body and lips. Her red eyes nearly overshadowed the teen's green. That had been too close as Jason readjusted to contain the self into it's magic lamp again. "No, you are going to involve me just because I know bird boy chuckle's history! He doesn't know that much...you might as well be under oath to...-

"The feeling of his presence, was too strong..last night.." Roko reminded with a shake of Jay's own shoulders. "You have to let me-

"Then win, not run away and hide! I want to go back to being a ressurrected dummy brought back by Batman's old enemy...not your vessel or whatever you have planned. We can work in sync, then get the heck back to when this all ended up screwing up because of that _freak_ you think so highly of! I know you hate him to for leaving you like that, for making you suffer for no real reason. Fight by me, with us...then...you might find a better reason instead of living in my skin and bones body- my head is too full, just like this **thief's** ego!" He prided proudly that he had this much confidence to sway a half demonic girl ; such as an aspect of a real one!

"You may end up skewered by that show of ignorance,.are you sure my comradery won't be a big mistake for the notorious Red X?" She chuckled with a toothy grin. He did regret making that request. It terrified the teen till he froze up by the thought of losing his mind and body to a real killer...

"I am pissin' my pants over trusting a monster's clone*- huh...if I seven your big boss creepzilla again, make sure we both give him a hell of a wake up puch in the face and send that sucker off flyin high!" The self resided again inside of the thief with a giggle that would not go away! ~You are nuts if you think it'll be _one_ time! You will have to break every bone to beat **his** odds! Good luck !*~

Her laughing made the delusional side of the male criminal half center his madness with an easing deep breadthe, before it became contagious enough to frighten his feline bunkmates all night long!

"Flick...poor lil' guy..c'mere, no one is coming tonight...I need a few extra layers. Heard it's going to snow 5-8 inches by night fall...think we can agree to disagree pal?" X, was trying to bargain extra body heat from another species by word of mouth. Roko couldn't help but snicker relentlessly from the display of tom foolery in her absence. Red would have to settle asthe daemoness's frenemy for now. Mutual partnership usually , resulted in betrayal and bloodshed...yet, Roko wanted to make it up to those that she felt worthy of her mention. Why did this squirt make her feel powerless at times? With his spoken word, it had melted away the iron mask she never let out of her sights. Red eyes dulled and shut slowly as sleep claimed cats, teen thief, and daemon drone...just until Selina returned to greet the quiet of her shelter..

~ I am growing too attached to this hoodlum..~ The girl reminded herself. ~I will be long lost before the war even begins...or may not live longest, enough to keep your trust, my ally...~ The teen felt her heavy lids shut with an invisionment of something ..that piled up higher as a barrage of returning evils she had commit by the perp's calling. Something inside Red's head was rebelling! It was not the princess this time, yet her dear dragon's second favorite puppet. Rokou was there to let the pale faced, daemon being of his humanity , in almost mortal form, fall to her knees in a weakened way he had found them...which could only describe the horror once the truth unveiled itself in a wicked gleam of the male daemon's glinting red orbs. The dragon had resumed his activities..all from the shadows he had done more in that time than as a tangible force!

~You are clinging to this human ; cursed by corrupt powers, just to forget...no longer shall he hide you from us! My creation of purest emotion...you must have had a terribly long wait!- No longer shall you lack that presence. I shall have the thief, as if it were you acting through him for-

"I refuse!" The girl did not borrow her daemon's tongue , instead it felt powerful in another way- as if her damned magic had been stripped away. Roko had lost the magical abilities that allowed the 'mind spoken art' to be well to her use. ...The dragon had stolen that rite..in order to leave her helpless. He however, had no way of removing her stealth. X had given the teen a boost to remain more so agile as the cats burrying her host as one giant fur ball fiasco. "It will not stop me. The mind spoken strength was not alone the power you had assigned for I, the self of **Raku** 's former nightmare," Her hands deflected the energies that whizzed by as swift as murderous daggers. Rokou by the dragon lord's order , felt that it was easy enough to hijack the thief she had clung to for too long..

~The robber will be the one to possess you..I shall see to it that my indecent and selfish mortal half cannot bond with her host...he will have the luxery of boxing you into his subconscious, then! I will extract that weakened willpower and strangle it entirely of all resistance towards a new -

"The criminal is trying to do that _**already**_!" The bratty miss with her swealtering mat of long locks laughed in a mocking tone. "He has no need if I am _not_ to agree to the **partnership** that was already decided! A  promise ..." The self flared with light of a mad shade surrounding her. "We made the pact by our decision! You are too late!-

~ Defy me all you wish !~ Warned the male daemon with a cursed gaze in the copy cat's direction. ~I _will_ bury what you exist to bring! The one to keep the lord dragon...in _line_...will not be a mere _**fake**_!~The teen with his hell bent passion towards ruining the once connection to the self of both prince and king, was starting to tremble by the oppression of his puppet master. "You do have a wish! Not to be in debt to these rulers and their petty!-

~You cannot speak!~ The self roared without warning and sprang forth with it's ruthless claws ready to dive; tearing away the bratty copy's determination would bring the son's failed aspect closer to the dragon's side..he wanted the position to rise from the earth, to breathe out his victory by a fierce battle cry!

~ **Weak**! Always the weakling who could never protect them! You are a _sham_! A no one! Resist your fate no more!~

With a shout he rushed to shove the teen back into a wall of darkened chains ; locked away was the plethora of fears X would let know one have the right to witness. The resurrection of a dying teen, the colours he doned were enough to throw off the daemon girl's motivation. That was , until Red called out from another central point of his still conscious mind .

~Are you gonna fight him or just wait till it's all over?~ The teen criminal questioned from his meditative stance on the other end. ~Give him a real reason why you kept on fighting to be free! Roko, that was who you were ..it's a new concept, but this might help!-

~Do not interfere! Mortals born of such sorrows will never amount past their failures! Give up on the witch. She has nothing to say-

~I do though. Roko; from now on, you can have a new name . I kinda did some research when we had bunked with ole' Sladey. This might be a way to make you even stronger than that creep. Now! I am giving you a brand new contract!-

The girl's jaw nearly dropped with the feelings of many returning to haunt-

~Akane. You have to remember that It'll be you when he has nothing left to lock you up with, or chain us down. Masquerade! Revive ! Beat him to a sorry pulp if you wanna feel way better ! Akane!~

The self started to laugh by the gesture of two indecent killers wanting to best a being of high standing supremacy. ~Ha! The two of you should stay bonded! The idea of crushing your spirits brings my senses to flare up even more...even so!-

"I...cough!*" The self with a new power in her grasp ; somewhere it had to remain hidden, spit a trickle of blood from her internal scars slicing back open by the treasonous selve's attack. "To think...you were the one...gah!*...Who...had the temper...ment...of a ...wild ...beast!*..." Her lip curled into a snarl as she sprang forth to blind her foe with Masquerade's old cape behind her to keep him busy. A sword swung across to slit the covering and cause the masculine side to scurry into the teen villain's darkened corners of his subconscious. X yelped* in pain as he slept through the battle going on with his say so. Though not as he had believed, it took far to long for the strife to settle, the limbs of the dopples to go swaying. All while the puppeteer awaited his next step. The two were keeping busy...yet Roko was abandoning her post ..if so, she would be decimated as his weakest link. None of her incomplete being would survive into a new role. The dragon refused to let a traior pull his arm - especially one that could do far more damage to his plans than she knew originally. Little Arisu was another spectre just right for gathering his newest commandos - this was his war, nothing was reversing towards a happy end again!

/

Kinda nuts from the two selves and their vendetta! One loved to serve, and the other swore to protect the last to have become possessed by both! Now, poor Red has to fend off a murder weapon and a king's loyal assassin. Will Roko's new name make her free from the dragon's dark history at long last? Raven has discovered as well an enemy that is after herself and Ravenna of the foe's own past. Malchior returns and has made himself in charge of observing and protecting the heroes of Earth from a safe distance. Only thing, the teens are starting to recognise just whom that protector may ...be..?

The dark self of Rokuro ; once Kuro, is fighting the dragon's powerful grip. Believed to have been locked up in the endless array of time lines throughout time and futures unforeseen, the dragon has made contact with his old followers just before a rebellion is about to shake the city where the Titans now are resting. Richard has been located and will continue to resist the limitless anxiety known as 'a possible future , not remaining a Titan' . Nor a human in spirit. The dark king really has a way of eating what you did feel in past times, or what you do not want to face eventually in later years. Soul stealers are masters of manipulation to gather what essence they crave to consume for many eons off into eterninty.

The teens are waiting to see just how close to a crumbling future they have come to meet. This time, the dragon intends to bind itself eternally to the chosen's later line. If Richard remembers that much, or tries to speak at all about the pact ...it might mean a real nightmare will occur , out for the hero's human fears and insecurities. Stay curious! Isis has no choice but to allow her sharpshooter cousin the honour of guarding Ava and herself, to keep the dragon's minions far from their sights. Find out in the next chapter: 8 Eight to infinity; Buying time, The very vain cannot rest until the night has ended. Find out! Read on!


	8. Chapter 8

Teen Titans; These New Years/ Part One; Chapter 8: Hindrences; Buying Time; Exchanging My Name For Another's.

No recap! Onwards with the saga!

The teen heroes had their sights set on the mysterious case file; of an array of vampiric murders throughout enclosed areas of Gotham City's parks and local tourist attractions. While the bat, in that time was left with a greater predicament, he held true to his word made by the noisy team of heroes within his household throwing up a show of hands. The vote was unanimous anyhow- The Titans were officially banned and barred off from investigating the perpetrator currently terrorizing the citizens by nightfall on their own time. The teens were left to hold off from helping fight crime, and to not go ourside the radar just as Robin had originally been ordered. Richard clutched his arms to himself by the hearth, as the teen leader watched rain turn to sleet; eve after the snow storm had passed in only two days, it had to to start up once more till mid afternoon and into the evening.. . February was cold, dreary, and had an air about it that made the Titan's senses swirl even louder than January- and the holiday they had missed celebrating..the new year's bell rung forever in his skull, another year- another trial to overturn by fate. Raven had been planning the trip back to Jump City , yet the snow had not allowed easy manuevering by any craft...Dick had thought Freeze might have gotten a hold of another suit to have the world return to an eternal ice age once more by the scientist's new, 'nefarious' plot. Starfire assisted with Cyborg; or Vic Stone, for the rest of the snow had been upon their stay to help Alfred breathe easier when the inches started to double up quickly. Bruce had said the rest was better left to a hired crew, though the Titans knew he was just trying to keep them busy elsewhere. Richard had approached his mentor one evening without any of the others to tug him away from clobbering his proector. Or far worse; if the temper he had quieted was not yet drenched out at all as a tall , spiralling, inferno. The billionaire had been busy with his usual criminal investigations. While outside of the manor the dreary nightfall allowed the teen partner to work his way through the shadows of the streets away from his current shelter. All suspected a sleeping off duty hero..as long as he worked quickly in time for no one to guess themselves wrong! By hook or crook, the detective's pupil would find just why his mentor was avoiding guests left and right..what was really going on? Raven had not-

"Riight..." He groaned and recalled the bond the two Titans kept as a safety net in case of dangerous missions..like this one..

"The link...I should block it. Then after I get back, the walls come up." Robin squint in the darkness as his mask's ability to see in very low -light areas started out well enough for him to glide through the city scape without any spying eyes to point and stare. Robin...he was flying as -

The boy wonder again... The words were silent as Robin picked up his grappler and shot off towards the last scene recorded in Bruce's notes. The bat computer would need a better security update before it became obsolete. Hacking the files was becoming too easy - past and present.

"Should be this parkway ..there..!" The teen whispered through the cool streams of mist that touched his cheeks to the brink of frostbite. The reddish hue was too much as he tugged the cord to land in the central section of the Gotham City Memorial park and -

"Zoo? That's a new attraction!...Haven't remembered the city's director planning that overnight." Robin shrugged off the fallen snow from towering chapel spires high up, upon his arrival. Yet, still chilling every muscle in his shoulders it was a badge of honor in a way; residue of the flight and energy his body still possessed was it's real reason for not having been swept away in an undignified huff*.. He almost wanted to wait for the flakes to fall on their own, but knew better should he end up with hypothermia in such a single minded way. The coat he had was made to last in tough conditions that could withstand temperatures below freezing - such as with Red Star in Russia.(The brotherhood of evil, last season of teen titans cartoon). The hero was surprised a spare still resided within Wayne's household- his old childhood adoptive family's dwelling. Shoji had gone home a day ahead due to his ability to morph into Verra waning day by day. The con-cat had talked to Bruce - which did not end up as a happy reunion at all. The bat had classified Shoji as ' a mad scientist working in the background to develope dangerous weapons that were on a selfish whim , for his partners on the other side he claimed to have really been spying from earth for- who wanted to run the show and use human lives in the process to reach their end goals by any means .'

Since when had Shoji been a criminal? The cat had mentioned a run in with Deathstroke in the past ..The Terminator was an army ex-operative that had regenerative abilities; making a single shot look weak in comparisson to an atomic bomb's back lash...the man was a powerhouse that had fought the JLA more than once! Richard had been clinging to the imprisonment of the villain..no, it was too harsh to imagine how war-bent this character really was!

In any case, the kid detective still persisted down the dark walkways, towards the last available scene where the killer had grabbed The Batman's attention.-

A rustle from a nearby ground over; still covered by snow and icicles, set the teen to lower his gaze and stand ready if it were an attacker. To his surprise, it was none other than a very familiar foe- rather , an ally with her own convictions to wish the hero out of existance. "Aluehain..I was afraid you were someone-

"Whom else could walk on two legs? Well, you at least had the nerve to let me move freely." She mocked in her rudest way to gain an advantage over the Titan's emotions. "I was chasing...why are you here? The earth was the last place you'd-

"None of your concern!" The icy eyed daughter of Etermal beings spat with a sniff. "The one I had left to meet is far from this city. She requested that I find her guardian 'Veravakumu' instead. He is clearly living well I suppose? The dog is just a stunt man who plays malady Isis's cords without her seeing that. It seems that time here is held apart. It winds in motion of a measly worm that cannot grasp it's surroundings-

"What? Time...it's not ...The time here is -

"Do check your watch." Aluehain interupted with a yawn. "The timeframe in this sector is not moving- rather a fluid motion that would make you wish to watch paint dry repeatedly.." The teen hero gasped and saw it. The clock moved fowards- then paused, rewound to the previous number, and returned to it's infinite ticking. "Then..time isn't-

"My deity brethren are investigating the cause. All I can tell you, is that this city's time line is repeatedly resisting the tug of it's imbalance. Trying to resist disorder can leave a lot of damage behind." She shook her head and sat off over towards a park bench. "Time...it is everywhere, yet unmoving. There is a way that has allowed a chaotic field to open.." She yawned again . Her energy here was indeed being dripped dry.

"A field? What does that have to do with fixing time in Gotham? Will you have the answer soon? There is something going on, ever since ..." Robin refrained from letting the cunning spirit hear his thoughts. Bruce had changed...ever since he had gained his memories back..Was the trigger from the dr-

"Another stray fog- are you _daft_ Grayson!" Aluehainyu jumped up off the seat and scolded with a rough tone. "The mention; any recollection and you shall not continue to live in this time again! Should my ' magic' wipe you away into dusk here? Remain forever well aware that you are just as cursed as your guardians! The brat you had saved from near death was the coward to have sold their lives off. After all, you spared the delinquent selves of that same heir to a doomed existance! Do not welcome monstrous creatures into your heart, unless you would wish my kind to banish the heroic chosen into the same-

"Threaten us all you want!" Robin would not stand for a spoiled little princess telling him to let his life go! "How can we even call you protectors? All you do is talk about those you hate and tell them to quit surviving! For what reason? Who is the monster here-

"Too loud! ...Her..o...ugh*.." The girl fell onto the icy pavement , just as Robin dove to prevent the tween from falling to easily to fall completely silent. "Hey! Aluehain? Hey! Wha- Wake up! What happened to ruining your enemies! Why are-

"A fever?..." The Titan was scared stiff as a frozen tree trunk , just when the last of his worries emerged from beneath passing flickers of street lamp lighting. The dim glow allowed the teen to catch his surroundings clearly again. Just why had the two been led astray? Even though they had found one another by pure coincidence... The stranger to stand before the dancing lamp light and moonlight's sheen was youthful up to a point, while it's toothy grin paralyzed the tween Eternal to whimper in pain. Alue clutched her chest in a laboured way; her eyes glassy and full of the fog that she had warned Robin of in her rant ; which involved catching a monster's attention by spoken word to be taboo.. This red headed creature had a deep maroon substance in it's claws. ...Claws? Those were nails coated in..-

..".Are you responsible for this? ..I should not have to ask if that glove is covered in-

The cackle of the demonic male entity tore away Aluehain's magical barrier. The hero clutched the young deity with clenched, bleach white, knuckles. The sweat against his flesh boiled, until only a chilling cool remained to stiften the detective's joints, making it impossible to stand up in protest to the demon's ploy...

"What are you doing in Gotham? You..you are the one killing all of those people!...that was why -

"Missing the very important part however, little chosen?"The red eyed monster reminded the hero entirely of an aubuern haired Shadow Von Hert with a lesser accent to add to his flare...as well as the gaudy clothing and with a touch of moonlight..that woke up the hero from falling into the snow.

"Not one of those comrades of your's had told you all about the prince's dear sub-instructor? " It sounded less of a question as the teen raised a brow; no more an accusation that he was not able to remember- for his own protection...

Starting towards the frozen pair, the demon continued to interrogate in his own, distinct manner...

"The night is a scary place for secluded children ...you however, know to not speak to strangers..why are you not running? The girl you are protecting is very angry with our kind-

"That's your issue, not mine." Robin growled as his eyes narrowed , trying to deflect the demon's eyes...looking too much as the many other followers of the ki-

"You were remembering ? Something is hidden, yet, I was never expecting the Eternal's runner up for supreme monarchy - nor you...to fall in front of my path...we should talk, the girl of course...is my supper-

"Keep your claws off of her!...I don't care if you have odds with her people. " The Titan leader's courage seemed to grow hotter as the monster readied an asault by it's movements quickening. "I have nothing to say to a killer like you!"

"Should we spar then?" The demon cocked it's head to shut out the teen's suspicion a while longer. "Only if you let me fight you fairly. Whatever powers you used, I can't-

"Rise up? Mm...a serious dilema..how will you think to free yourself from my bonds? This magic was not meant for you originally..yet, I do not really enjoy 'evening the odds .' We can always try another way.." The grin had returned to dig into the teen's fears as a dozen crawling insects beneath the protective layering of his uniform...it was as if it were toying with him, and Robin wanted that to end. The feeling of being looked down on was all too common. This creature made the sweat around his neck pester him far worse than any villain he could mention openly. "What ...you won't do anything to her! She's fighting to stop enemies like you on our side. I won't let you talk me away from what you've commited-

The laughter was hollow from the red headed vamp's throat as another chuckle escaped to make the hero jump. "You have her, yet she is just as unaware as you...her race was a collection of those ;in a sense , that could speak with those 'passed on.' The sacred laws of both Spirit and Eternal were connected as well to your Earth... yet was severed by a rift in the clan's ability to survive. The mortals ruined and sullied the good spirit of the northern front by bringing ...monsters of their manifestations- fear on two or many legs, wings even..to rip apart that world from it's very core!"

"That's not going to make me forget anything!" Robin shouted angrily to the demon in black, gold, and ember shades. "We either fight ; both standing. If I win, you are going to a cell back wherever you came from!" Robin's nostrils flared with a snort. The cold was losing it's moisture quickly. Soon, the midnight hour would approach. The hero had to get Aluehain to safety, then hopefully back to the realm named Eternal where Tsukiyume and Dreamwake were stationed.

"Fight...on foot? Why not ! So for tonight..the way to find the spell's framework and break it, is to guess my name!-

"Wh-..Wait ! I said fight, not solve riddles! You either take it or-

"Yet.." The demon chuckled darkly. "I have you trapped.." The hiss remained in that deep and cold voice. Robin could barely breathe out in protest. "You will have your legs, your arms too..but not out of that spot."

The teen growled out by this declaration. "Then, I am just waiting for you, like a punching bag? How low can you-

"Think fast!" The time on the hero's watch moved again as he rose with Aluehain watching from the bench with unclear eyes. The Titan blocked with every hit, yet found the numbness was still alive deep in his bones. It almost had him lose his concentration , while the red headed blood sucker came up for the last swing. "Don't!" Robin swung out a ball to blind the monster from inside his belt. The demon reached far out to weave his long arms through the smoke screen. Not a flash? Was it the wrong-

"Gaah!*" The teen was grasped by the throat as if the killer intended to claim another victim tonight. This was a very dangerous mission..but he had reclaimed more skill by standing back and recooping with everyone's support. Raven was not needed yet...he had to fight one on one and find Bruce's secret before his theory died off with him!

"You are trying to make this easier for me! Fight with your fists ! I will not say 'no' to a willing spirit!"

The teen's sweating brow was fully plastered as his lungs contracted by the feeling of a gasp. Air was running..out!  
/

The heated aura was back in seconds however, causing the boy to seem lit aflame by his euphoric senses thinking his predicament was the only way, out.

"Haah!" The demon slunk backwards in a gait similar to that of an injured , elderly thief . His soul stealing pleasures had been halted by minor burns beneath his gloves. "Hah...you are not dead yet! Then you may draw the page! Fight me, as your limbs no longer stagger!" The hero fell fowards with a sharp cry as the spell wore off. His hair was plastered to the back of his neck with beads of sweat derived from the flaming side Robin had never seen since the transformation into the youngest of the prince's aspects. That had been when Slade wanted the Titans to do his dirty work, by keeping Robin locked up tight with the son's self controlling the hero with a force behind it all...( When we are broken arc. Needs revamp..or cannot due to older file . No longer able to go through edit! Worth a look!)

"Hyaah!*" The Teen crime fighter flew towards the demon with his staff in hand. "Stop! Don't move!" Grayson was acting the part of his future desires..how cute..* The demonic sneer of the monster turned lively again as his jaw widened to portray his teeth with the longest canines Robin could only guess had eaten...-

"Do you want to know what I seek? Little chosen!" The claws had healed easily enough, while Robin still had to clear the breathless feeling from his airways. "You won't attack anyone else! I don't want you to try and -

"Was I getting a fair trial at all, little lamb? Are you so mighty as to see into my very core!" The hard eyes of the creature had the Titan pinned down , his legs would not move while his arms shook slightly with the staff still in his perspiring grip. "Fight? Figure out who I am first! Introductions are in order...you already know my dearly departed cousin...will you remember! That rat of a victim you are protecting, took the daemon's life as that terrible temptress! Blinding my dear relative into killing off his very being...you can, remember yet? No? Then I shall force out your entire! -

With a quick , swift throw, the hero's birdarang had shut up the demon with a cut from a very annoyed detective. The demon noticed his enemy's firey eyes and smiled with eyes that bore back down painfully. "You want to kill me? You said I was the only monster here! Isn't the mind so very mysterious...you are angrier than you could ever have been...not only I...yet a faithful partner?-

Aluehain was still groggy and reaching towards her eyes , in order to brush away the trance she had been brought under by-

"Hero!" Her eyes buldged open as the teen in front of her gazed out of what would have been brainwashing...

"Idiot! Lothos is who you are! Secondary to the dragon and Lilu, you are an abomination!"

Her dark raven's wings of all high leaders within the forgotten clan unfolded as she sped towards the cretin with her magenta gaze lit to their fullest radiance. Locked on tightly and ready to soar, seek out , and obliterate the chaotic entity, the child rung out her lungs with a powerful sound that had the hero near his limit. Instead, the boy detective fought with the fire surrounding his entire form. Robin screamed aloud as the blaze burst to sputter in a fit of lacking in his aura alone. Aluehainyu gasped and readied her weapon. The staff was an upgrade; similar to the sorcerer Greggory's by request, it was also a keen blade if the threat became to great to cower behind others. Now, she had a prophecized brat, and a blood thirsty vampire at her heels. The night was more than a curtin call as she revved up to attack in mid flight.

"Too many ruffled feathers...I was not expecting you to ruin my debut! Young Eternal hound-

"Do not control me again!" She swung a branch of magical force towards the demon with a wave other staff, the powerful blow resembled a lightening bolt from it's shape. "It's my reason, chosen-

"I have a name!" Robin growled in annyance with his ears still ringing out. "I told you to get out if you aren't going to-

SNAP* The power of a tree branch was sent hurdling towards the the two at the speed of a hurricane's winds. Tornado gusts accompanied the show as the being in red laughed aloud while it dove in from above. Aluehainyu struggled. and swung the creature off of her back, yet still received a filthy wound by it's exposed talons. She yelped in shock and flitt down not so gently towards the shrub covering again. "Dahck...Lo...ThOOOOS!" Her eyes burned hot as magenta embers while her ruffled black raven's clan wings only grew greater in density and width. Robin watched with a gasp as he saw the deity's orderly strive to beat the monster without anyone else's direction. The teen hero flung after the two who had clear crossed towards a zoo entrance that was, not a pretty thought...at all! The monster was at an advantage. Aluehain was trapped between closed spaces inside the dome covering , without a breadth to take as miasma poured in all around. "Al!" The teenage superheroic leader felt his sight burn by the wisping fog that still touched his vision as it had her's in her trance .

"The dome has to -

"Kill or be does your tactic not surprise me? Thus , the child will rot away without warmth as the captive breeds of wild survivors have access to. Go ahead , save you enemy to kill off an endangered race!"

The beast stood against the dark cloud cover atop the same roof of the dome Robin intended to destroy in one blow. It was right...he was not a killer ..but reckless actions were never him in this way...was the monster still using hypnosis?

"You panicked. It is natural if you have no true connection to the critters , yet a fate entertwined 'round the order's spying rat. " The demon edged far too close for comfort. "So then..What is my name? Now that you were given it, I naturally have erased that occurrence to 'even our odds..' Well? Are you certain of what I request?"

"You ...-

A single flashback shocked the teen to return with a pained gasp. "Lo..thos...the one...who trained Rokuro ..-

~Heeeroo! No! What have you done!? He has broken the blockage spell using you!~ The flustered tween banged into the glass as the toxic paranormal gasses fled higher towards the surface she had escaped to reach higher ground. "Run away! Get ...away ..! from heeree!...~ h...hu..hurr..rry..."

Her wingspan faded as Al's entire body crash landed into the terrarium sized room among fierce wild cats in their nocturnal state. The yowl* of a thrashing attacker made the Titan wince and pull away. "You...al...no..." The hero fell to his knees with his palms hiding his face in sure shock and pure shame. "She's. ...-

"If she were transported home, then you are free to sigh your relief- if she is torn to bits and saves herself to communicate with those hunters..then...will she succeed in freeing you?"

The hero shook with fright and looked up to meet the gaze of what his mind pictured as a serpent's leer. "Welcome back. The Eternal was trying to get rid of me from reaching my dear chosen...you did what I would have hoped...now, the rest of your heroes will be unfortunately, put on trial for killing a high official in charge of the prophetic mission you bore unto them...congratulations..I knew that it wouldn't be long, you remember... Isn't that right...My truthful heir..."

~ Shit..Shit..Shiit!~ His legs had collapsed as before. The limbs now returned to ice as his mouth ran dry of accusatins, quips , and protests..all due to the dragon rearing his ugly head...

"L..lothos...was real...you are..-

Another hiss of an answer made the poor hero shiver by the cold creeping up without restraint. ~ Alue...she has to be ok..she's an immortal from another dimension! She isn't!~

"Well, the being was my pawn then, as he is today...by playing detective; with your mentor having warned you of the dangers ..I hope we have learned just how sinister strangers can be...they do not leave..rather to haunt you before you can even utter a sound!"

The teen felt his heart hammer in his chest. The dragon was pulling puppet strings out of this dummy...who happened to be a murderer and...vam..pire...

"Lothos was not supposed to give my allies away...how dreadful that he was near starvation without my aid...the way to remedy an unquenchable thirst ..is to find the ever flowing essence that may silence the ranting of one's own frantic mind...that would be, my dear... ...?" The talons of the demon unclenched to grasp Robin's shoulder blade roughly and drag him closer , only to face the demonic serpent with it's eyes glinting in curiosity. "What are you!-

"Let us not see the damned Eternal's death in vain, I have what was requested ..now...your guardians will have to become saints to wash off the mark that was burried inside that drowning soul you carry! Let me set it ablaze!"

The fangs protruded unkindly as the hero was left victim to the dragon taking advantage of his puppet vamp's raging hunger, just to release the sealed curse marks that had been planted oh - so long ago as an extra bonus..!

The teen was in agony as never before once the bite was no longer a sinking pinch into his shoulder. The horrific memory of Shadow's same event in Wayne Enterprises hurled the teen back into his daze. (Shadows and creatures arc). He could feel this tragic affliction spread through his veins, pumping wildly with a need to resist. One jolt just as powerful as the last, that refused to wither away with deep breathing he could no longer hope to master. "Ngh...gah!*" The hero clawed while the demon recovered it's strength by taking in Robin...no...Ri-

"My...ah!*" His head spun with laughter echoing madly and shadows dancing rapidly all around...

Till then, the feasting was over. Was, he ...still.?...The Titan was unable to answer his own question as he felt the world grow dim with a thud onto a hard surface...then..darkness...nothing...

The demon wiped it's jaw with a smirk ,standing atop the hard zoo dome's roof. The Eternal had no chance in beating the deity that could withstand chaos and order as if it had been one and the same for eons-

A rattle awoke the monster from his delusion as the shattering roof of the sky dome had the cretin in midair once more. Lothos had an idea of how to cover his lordship's tracks; which meant it was time to leave the night in her stead.

"Looothooos!" Aluehainyu burst by with her wings collectively shouldering black and an ominous magenta light. More so as a flame surrounding a war god.

"You will not escape!" She dove forth to cover the blow with a wave of pressure , near able to ruin a good set of eardrums. The sound of a bird of prey , the skull rattling sound knocked the demon foe off balance, as he plummetted into the floor below and evaporated into a fine mist. Vampires turned from hiding as recluses, were a serious issue in the present day...now...only as threatening as a hacker who took to terrorizing the norm of social woes for their own pleasure of racking the brains of those that could not keep up with them.

Her teeth grit angrily as the drenched Eternal mind spoke back to the panther bunch below the dome with a thanks in mind. ~I hadn't a clue you had a standing in this world.~Alue shrugged off her dark feelings of revenge and said , almost to question how they had recognized the chosen's aura.

~Our ancestral spirit selves, rather those before us, went about a warning that you were not to be harmed . When you drifted into this voidless human sanctuary, we assumed an intruder at first, then you attracted attention long enough to jog those memories to have them reappear.~The soft growl of an elder panther made the tween gulp , yet knew she had done well by pleading herself an innocent...

~Who was this messenger ..or ancestor as you call them? The only way is by spiritual projection. I know that it is how I speak to you now, though the other was of a different rank and level.~ She replied and shuddered from the cold and that marking by the vamp's grip, that was in need of a serious treatment as if festered in an odd way. ~Take the one you came to salvage from this place. The one to have issued alarm in our senses, was a sir named; Hsari. It seemed odd he portrayed one of the human's creations . Our deity was never survive by pure instinct alone...~ The eldest mused and groomed her large paws thoughtfully. ~The Hsari you speak of.~ Alue interjected . ~I know him too well where my people reside. You may rest easy, beings of panthera rites.~ She smiled with a wince from that same mark. ~I am sure this was not the last, yet if you had not thrown me into the ravine when I had landed and spoken , the monster above us might have grown to find too cunning a bunch. We were a fantastic team. The ancestor you speak of will be contacted by my realm , post - haste. Have a lovely evening and thank you for all of your help.~

With a withdrawl soon after, the girl had located the unconscious hero by her magic , only to wince again once she saw the full damage. "Lothos...he is to not be taken lightly...the chosen will not see us in time if he remains here. I will have him carried there by wing and they will have to take charge.." Her smog filled vision weakened to allow the night to flourish as it had before the assault in the city's park. The Eternal knew this victim would need more than just a way to prevent the breach...the brand was marked from beneath his gloves as red shackles onto his wrists. Those that could not be seen by another without knowing how to see the marks by that same magician's rite. The bloody markings were not justified by whom had done as much as allowing them to control the boy's state..yet how the cursed bands had been freed in the first place... The magic that held the marks to fade was an imminent source from the white seer Orion's personal collection! That in itself was enough to force Aluehain to toss the hero over her shoulder as the wings reformed by a far larger reach than her war monger's own while fighting the vampiric foolbefore it's leave. "The night search for us...had come to a close..." She whispered and readied for take off. "Destiny...watch over my descent!" Off into the night sky the two drifted. Just reading the memories of her chosen , could Aluehainyu see his dwelling in full pictures. The boy was a crime fighter since an early age. He could have been swept up then, as he was currently beating the odds over his predicament presently back in his home town.

A mindful yet pestering thought arose from the orderly's fears. ~Would this be best to not tell her superiors just yet? Would trusting the guardian's weak willed secrecy be best as to gain their trust? If so, she could see for herself if that aura was her imagination, or a real manifestation of turning to come.~

The grandfather clock in the den sounded sharply, as the area was now crowded with the Titans, one lone guardian remaining beside the heroes, Nina ; who had gotten a hold of Batman by a stray link, Batman; with the cowl still covering his worried expression, Isis without Ava; whom had been left in the care of bodyguards and a warrior chariot racer Astarte, and Alfred ; who's eyes looked around the room and did best not to poke Master Bruce- to demand he explain just what was happening towards midnight in the manor to begin with!

"Robin..." Starfire groaned into her lap and bit back her pained weeping that threatened to flood the entire room with those drowning emotions. Her 'head over heart' method measured strongly however, as not a single tear was shed during her leader's absence.

Raven meditated in a shaded corner of the room. Her eyes were shut tightly to block out the reminder that a new foe was still wreaking havoc in the streets. Was that partly why Robin had broken his promise and shot off to end the killer's murders once and for all? So Bruce would accept them again?

"I just...contacted Greg and Bb ; that by some way, they might hear you out Shoji." Cy nodded in the con business man's direction. ~Dude!~ Bb whined through the second in command's unit. ~Rob is acting just like when he left in the first place...!I wanna say he's hiding what really happened, but there is no way he'd keep secrets like when Red X or .. well, Slade got him fired up to stop them..It sounds like he's doing the same thing as then...~Bb's ears drooped with a sigh as Greg cleared his throat to recognise the chat's contents further.

~The killer in your city sounds almost not indefinitely , supernatural to me. It would be a sure fire way to turn heads, yet the bite marks were severe, were you sure of the autopsy Batman?~ The sorcerer raised a brow to ask the crime fighter; who wanted nothing to do with unscientific matters if possible. "We had I'm certain fought one single, blood crazed, villain off once before ! Master Bruce. It was before Master Richard had fallen into your care here at the manor." (Recap! The Batman series right after The teen titans cartoon , had a television mini movie special! Bruce was up against a vamp. Look into it!) The butler recalled the billionaire still in his playboy persona days. Though, Richard had not been a part of their bat family until a few years after the incident. "Yeah...it was fuzzy but I remember. He was at an event inside the manor- snuck in to knock me unconscious." Batman rubbed his chin by the real memory of a cruel vamp over his collapsed form.

"People bitten do not usually remember being attacked. He must have been there in order to have you recall it...or it was close to one but a fake taking advantage of the mythos surrounding the supernatural, story book version." Raven muttered while keeping her mind centered soon after. "I don't remember the whole night and the next day after..." Batman still did try and pick apart the rest, nothing felt like it would work. He gave in and shook his head . "Nothing else comes up after." Alfred scratched his thinning skull and frowned. "I do not think after all those years it would be clear enough to recall for any of those involved, minus the police department called to the scene." The butler knew a memory was not enough to bring resolve for the case today, yet Master Bruce had seen the same creature as the sorcerer in Jump city had been describing.

~A real vampire is..sort of a riddle to many over time and time again. Cases include the queens that would bathe in blood to remain immortal in looks, the ones that set their fellows to die a gruesome death and were gaudy enough to claim history as barbarian war lords, the beings in the past of spirit that prevented visitors from entering their homes and never left their huts ; hermits in a word- and the ones that drip the essence as mental - minded 'soul stealers' and claim the same rite with their appearance. Though, it seems you have not caught the culprit , nor seen it in it's truest guise..-

"Not true." Raven bolted from her space and levitated half way over towards the tiny unit's light. "The creature knew Ravenna. I was contacted by a being that was an old ally of Shadow Von Hert's . You might know but I cannot get the real Ravenna's spirit to talk. He was..." She gulped and saw Greg's expression switch instantly. ~A shadow rider's relative...who...!-

"Wiz? Any luck in that big noggin of your's ?" Shoji gasped over the cybernetic teen's shoulder with baited breath.

~I do...and according to that conclusion-

WHAM!*

A smack up against the window pane had Starfire fly around, shrieking in fright as the glass rattled by the stray intruder ; near the same sound as a bird hitting square against the frame , only larger in size.

~Open the window! This is a crisis! Please hear me out! In the name of the Eternal courts!*~ Raven blinked and sped over towards the mind bending message. "I know that voice!" She exclaimed and had the girl ; battered by drenching, cold rainwater, fall and shudder by her inner spasms as the second body made the Tamaran teen shout even louder.

"Al! Your aura is!-

Shoji never had enough momentum as she crawled against the carpet to kneel by the dark crusader's feet. Her flushed expression and coughing fits resumed as soon as the sheer chill had increased, just by being beside the child chosen's early mentor as a hero.

"Sir! That looks just like-

"He ran away...we were waiting to see if he'd come back so that maybe nothing would have to have ended up so severe ..why is he unconscious? Who are you? And why did you bring my partner back like this?"

"Forgive my intrusion within your home...I am not responsible, yet am solefully to-day due to our enemy's intent- I was here as a scout of sorts to see to the rift's effects over this plane. My homeworld is the Eternal realm . I sorely recognise you by the memories of your young partner..as you have just clarified for-

"That was not my question!" Bruce anxiously crossed his arms and stared cooly into her own solid gaze. "Who are you, not where you came from. What connection do you have in my ward's life?"

The girl slowly rose and clutched her aching arm with a grunt. "I am Lady Aluehainyu of the Eternal Courts. This boy was under my watch after an intentional defeat of a foe from our prisons..rather, a crypt that kept immortals that we'd sworn to never allow repentance to escape throughout alternate worlds and realms. A plane is considered closest to a realm whence equal by it's appearance and structure. Our realm of the Eternal is between Spirit world order, and Celestial world order. We govern time and the fate of those predestined to pass on.. In short , an ulterior Netherworld no longer governed by the ancient societies deemed obsolete by the title ' immortal' in the past. We are where your souls are judged based over your entire category up to an end since the immortal race died out for power." She did not smirk by this , but felt pride in her distinct message. Yet ego was easier to build on than a modest spirit with self control...she had to maintain the mighty air to belong as Destiny's vassal until he burst into flames as the fabled fire bird.

"You are familiar with Takahara, he addressed you rather casually a moment ago. I however, cannot guess how much history is between the two of you.." Alfred shook his head slowly. "Yet my master of this household might be correct ...and then again, I may be as well. Master Robin is indeed causing quite a stir. Let his comrades treat your wounds as well the young master's." It was a request from a frail, elderly human , of a darkened lady spirit of immense powers from another time in space. She agreed to a fault.

"Very well." The girl lifted and swayed a bit , her eyes hidden beneath her flowing layers of pink . "Wait a second Alfred! She isn't making demands-

"Yet, here we are trying to piece together why Master Dick is in the girl's care." The butler knudged the Bat, shrugged with a sigh, then went to aid Batman's seventeen year old partner immediately.

With a tisk* of his tongue, the caped crusader watched the cat's mysterious ally . Both of their appearances felt unsettling. Though her entire glamourous entrance wasn't that way...She was ..a magenta haired and eyes to match visitor from an unknown plane or , planet. While her built was as tall as Garfield Logan's back in Jump..was she really that important? Was it...just as the cat and crew had said; the culprit was still looking for victims...as a ghastly vamp from another world?

"So? Are we headin' to where Cy said the Bat lives? This is super urgent! Say yes!" Bb bumped the sorcerer from his side as the guardian incognito nod into the unit's lit screen. "Yeah! Cici! You should come too! Star isn't gonna be mad as long as-

"The tower..will be empty." The girl refused with a shake of her head. "Allow me to stand ready here whilst my dear comrades identify the threat." She nearly felt as if she were isolating herself to prevent anymore stress from bubbling up. The teen Alicia was whom she drempt of seeing again..as they hadn't since the rendezvous in Italy, was the only person she would wish to be burdened by..yet, alas... She did hope Alonso's Nona and mama were strong and able in their position. Perhaps after the bustle of a work load lessened..she might be trusted well enough for a quick visit..

"You may Cecilia, or, you might find running an errend better than being alone on the shore front." Greg winked her way mischeviously. "That is...is there another job to be completed? When did you..." Her voice fell flat to realize Greggory was thinking of her future as his pupil. "The Lady Isis has need of information regarding the squabble with the puppetteer. Her charge could also use a companion and friend for a short while. Would it be too much to request? You can do as the one under Isis's care. She enjoys the work Cecilia Daia took on. I think she even has a poster of your exploits as a singer." His smile was that of a wily trickster with intent that was for better or worse, depending on how the applicant held the job. To her teacher's surprise, the young enchantress nodded and took Gar's hand . "All of this time, I was in need of a reason to battle my past...yet this charge, I feel from you Greggory that she is more than a simple young child in need of a nanny?" Bb cocked his head with his ears brushed back a bit , reluctant to send his new ally out into the aweful world without a guide to show her where to head 'in what ever direction she would need to travel.'

"Do you...want me to go to?" Beastboy pointed to himself as the sorcerer was doubly taken for a run by the teen's chosen words. "You...would be willing to join me?..Even after all that occurred in London with-

"You were basically brainwashed by the owl lady." Bb grinned her way reassuringly. "Course I am so coming with! Isis still wants our help, and I wanna see who it is she's watching this time. Call it curiosity!" The teen became a small cat with large eyes and tabby paterns along it's face and back. ~You can make it up to the Titans and Greg by being a big help. I promise not to leave cat hair and dander around if you promise not to go harpy as a guardian in training...? Sounds awesome to me!~

The cat pretended to stand on two legs , but had an epic fail once it realized it was not Verra in the flesh.

"The charge...and my companionship ..I'll do that. It will stand as a life-long embarkment. You shall see Cecilia Daia shine her brightest!" The cat became Bb again and had the little lady witch high five him to make it a permanent arrangement.

"So! What about a portal, scarecrow? The time in Gotham is pretty close to Jump's." Bb scratched his head and reminded the crew's eldest. "Too certain.." The sorcerer of Digital is nod in agreement. "That is why we shall contact Astarte after Isis talks to her relative. Right now,the requested title is not for outsiders to hear." He put a set of fingers to his lips in seconds, indicating that not a word was to find it's way towards the Eternal , nor Celestials of the councilmen. Not even a figurehead of man's secret organizations such as Catherine Daia would be ready to understand. Cecilia wondered if the queen of that ancient time remembered the troubling doubts her eldest child still wrought into the present day. That was why she could not trust anyone connected to the royal cousin of the Ainsley lineage just yet...

"So wait...is Astarte or whoever related..then they are from the same!-

Bb's jw dropped. "Wait! So you and Shoji knew that Isis was pretty strong and had a lot of connections- why didn't you tell us she had one on earth!?" The teen exclaimed with his arms by his hips slightly. "One sec before we jet Cici. Greg; who was Nina with since we left on the terms of just being monitored by Astarte? Her cousin of Isis; who is holding the cards even now!" The teen was sure there was a connection, if anyone else knew...that meant that Isis was allowed to know that they were visiting...but...wait!

"Are we breaking in? Isis and her cousin already met the Titans! Nina knows about us too. Why are you saying no one can know when they already do?"

The sorcerer sighed and rubbed his temples. "No. Nina, Astarte, and any connected outside of Isis's faction are to not be openly trusted. Sayumon is still on their side as far as it concerns either of us. That is why Isis is using Astarte to gain a lead in finding out more on the latest debate. Nina is right now programmed to do for Astarte as a willing commando - as she requests. She is not the same Nina as before...for now, she may try to monitor your team from a distance...so just be extremely careful."

"Nina ..Cy's got no idea! I have to call him back. His lil' sis was just in the room, in back of Wayne's place! She's gonna report all of us to her head honcho...Greg! We can go to Gotham, but you have got to stall the kid from letting the cat out too early for the wrong people!" Cici nodded and looked Greg's way as well. "That I can do by the speak." He reflected his thoughts through hand movements by his side. "Then, the two of you shall stay by my right as we traverse? Otherwise, the gods will gather onto our descrete plan, while this must be between very few. Isis will trust our best resistance against their prying eyes. Know , she was the first to have spoken against the Eternal and Celestial branches.." Greg sighed into his palm with weary look about him. "Isis and a number of Immortals..were once a branch that originally brought into being ; the Celestial and Eternal courts. They'd never had mention until after the dragon lord had been convicted and sentenced to live out his years in the 'pit of ends'." Bb gulped while Cecilia clutched her chest tightly. Not a word was spoken while Wiz continued .

"That pit, broke the law surrounding an Eternal blooded being's immortality. The' mythos' surrounding Reincarnation for us at that time, was shattered. For that red king, it was his rebellion. A reason in his world that kept him fighting. Though the magic power from his djinn father..-

"The chosen, do 'know' the dragon's beginning? Or have you not told them as to why he became obsessed with proving the gods wrong?" Cici asked the guardian with a frown and her head slightly turned to watch Garfield's reaction.

"The kid who possessed Rob in the hospital..in Gotham...he said three sides belonged to him in the past that were tormenting our leader ." Greg nod and becconed the child to continue. "Light, ,dark , human? Am I seeing some influences here from the east? The mom was european...Ainsley...then where did the red lizard fit into his nationality and the places he ruled?"

"Lastly . He took to govern the east after banishing it's runner up for elemental. We haven't any knowledge of whom it was that had been forced to abandon it's post by the belittlement over that creature's power. It would have been wind or water to have governed..."

The girl sorceress's eyes grew wide as a vision returned to send her world turning upside down. "I ..."

Greggory brought a gloved palm to her cheek. "Are you alright Cecilia? That was not a normal faint expression , that would wake the dead..." He wondered if she had seen a vision by her locked away ability of foresight resisting it's sealing by the gods. "I...saw a lady spirit being entranced by a water dragon...it was odd ..it felt as if I had lived the era! ... My mother's relative ; princess of the northern Isles...or..." The memory was fuzzy. As if a reel of film had sputtered and sizzled to a close. .nothing could be unearthed once the magic died...the scene completely evaporated from the next chapter.

"Shouldn't we head there soon? Cici is remembering something, but our team is in a real pickle! Rob is going haywire again, and Cy has no idea Nina is more android than half human to him!" The wiz shook his hat free of dusty cobwebs. It was actually a great place to hold old scrolls! Mary poppins indeed!

"Greg! We are wasting time . Is that hat full of hot air, or are you the real deal here? Wiz ?"

~Penatrate the void! Open our way towards the new domain! Thou shall seek a passage to the unknown! Open the gates! I , in spirit - follow the sworn words of my rulers cometh, now bend by my aid!~

"Waaah!"

Bb had to admit; being tossed into a vortex of magnificent light was dizzying at first. Not your average roller coaster ride by the pier!

~We should arrive before a determined examination takes place!~ Greg held on to his protege and youngest chosen teammate. "You are boss wiz!" After a real head spinning turn and twist, Bb started to loosen his anxiety- all of the mess of fears vanished in an instant. "Is this cause of the spiral thing!" Bb called out as a grouse into the remains of the trip. Cici came to recall the event f the sea dragon holding the girl of the cove overlooking Lori Ainsley's world hostage...her eyes watered a bit and she covered her ears. Her eyes shut out the screaming villagers and family of the child...it was...Another deity or spirit...yet the teen hadn't a real clue as to whom!

"You...are too much...this is not my decision...please..." She whimpered a plea that attracted Bb as a pheasant to her side. "Cici! Are you ok? We are gonna get to where the others are..let them help you too!-

"In what form ...what could possibly happen if..." She shook her head with a groan. "Thank you...I will try to allow your allies-

"Friends!" Beastboy corrected. "No one is gonna be left to fight alone. Count on it!"

She nodded surely as the tears dried before even starting to form. Alicia was out there. The eldest could not bare to face her sibling in pieces!

"Count me, in...I want to work as...a team.."

Gar threw out a thumbs up as a perfect gesture . "You can team up with the Titans ! It'll be our fight with you guys!"

The green youngster was charming in a reassuring manner...he was kind , yet highly naiive. She realized he only meant to cheer up the daughter of a high priestess and 'past' spirit world queen. Yet...Cecilia had a sorrowful role in that same past...she was a prophetess atop a jagged ridge of mountain peaks, kept sacred by the queen's orderly sect of councilmen and women. She was...a figurehead. Just as Catherine Daia was in the present, the same fate had befallen the queen in the present. Cecilia had been freed. Though, Alicia took her role as next to guide far more than as a walk in the park. Cecilia no longer was allowed to work beside her hollow hearted mum , she knew why. Alicia was controlled by the red blooded king , she had lost her traitor strich captor- who had become her teacher until that night within her world festa setting. (To the future arc!) Alicia was always luckiest to have been born before that conclusion. No one would need predetermined rites any longer...it must have been a ruse to keep the child far from the queen. The prince to have given her that chance was none other than one of the dragon's lowly pawns ...yet he had given the queen Alicia as well. Then fled, right as she had realizd whom she had wed...it left a sour taste in the exiled princess's mouth. The dragon had cornered her; possibly used mind control on a coward...-

~ Not uncommon to the lost arts...little princess...~

Her eyes shut further into a drifting dream. The dragon had cornered the heiress now, besides her mum having had a taste of his powers.

"Dragon!" The girl called out with a half whimpering sneer. "You are a nuisance! Die out with your kind!-

~And why would I leave the enchantress extraordanaire to her fate? Useless, seeing as you were given your right to rebel by my allies. Lillie does not curse us for ruining her plans...they were to help ...out an old friend...~The hissing of the hidden royal snake swerved in and out of her subconsciousness. Her senses reeled with agony in her head and heart. "Dragon...I no longer serve-

~You want freedom...no! You want to prove the damnable woman to have sent you into exile to be brought to shame! Shame on she; for treating her king's first born as an untouchable drone...you deserve the rest of her lifetime!~

The girl panted in cool air. The breath she gave off grew to wrasp out. "I...no! ...Alicia...she needs my-

~She took your role that had been promised...!~ The dragon grinned as a cheshire through the speak. It's jagged teeth were as the full red demon's, while eyes remained red as harvest moons in the autumn night. ( Too early) "No...stay are away!...You...took my-

~She did pay partly...to never leave her post as the hound she remains; to guard a treasure greater than her dear flesh and blood! If she steps out of line..it will mean her death!~

"No...b...but ...that ...that was...forbidden!" The girl sorceress in training gasped. "Cath...erine...is not replace...the humans...where is their source! Who dares to order spirit royalty for their own selfish gain! She is a fool...she will sell out our historic truths...no...she cannot rule the...mm...I...WILL!" The dark dress of a mourning priestess graced the princess , as her powers of forgetten arts and the voice she had long sought , were finally returned in full.

~End her hierarchy! You are to rule HER law! Make the sector your domain! Priestess Daia! Go!~

The girl's eyes in the spiral's grasp tinged a golden hue as she waited with a passion to enter earth's plane of existance. She would crush the cretins that had shut her away...she would finally make the queen bow before a prophet!

Bases covered! Cliffy established ! Chapter 9 is right on time! Get ready to read and weep. Enjoy the chapter and stay curious!.


	9. Chapter 9

Teen Titans; These New Years - Part One; Chapter 9; Light That Showers Remorse; The Dragon's Priestess Makes Her Reappearance; Edging Closer Towards Defeat; Red Shackles -Ball And Chain.

Getting really close to the dragon's return cometh! I am trying to keep my eeping* to a minimum! What sort of story would this be if the author lost interest? On with the arc! Chapter nine...Light that showers remorse.

The Celestial creatures of the dark and light elemental daughter's plane were on edge. Far more than a mere griffin -with his rider to have mysteriously fallen during their patrol; stunning seizures of the sky villa's elite transportation models had failed to function on the tracks during take off; and yet was this even the least to strike Sayumon into action, whom had been missing attendants from within the official's own housing . As well as her spirited away son Kayumon had been allowed to fight the fox deity mother's control... It was the one, kept as a court mediator and figurehead of the sister realm Ethereal that brought the magic to shift as wave lengths between time lines , whom realized the disasters to come..All before the issue had been confirmed by the vixen's compatriots within the courts. The balance in place was shifting with a rushing surge no one had predicted before the alienated Ethereal Hakuro had forseen the events by a sole vision. Not even the second Ethereal representative Tsani could understand the youthful and blind spirit's resentment. He refused to be lectured by any of the sorcerers covering astrology and soothsaying. The young Etheral was also unable to join the Celestial branch until a full understanding of his powers had been identified. He trusted not even his sisterly guide Tsani , all since she had been a favorite of Sister Light herself. (An Eternal beginning arc). This realm of desired perfection and peaceful times was a prison, they had not one word here as the only two most powerful, last remaining of their line. A' had trusted the two young Ethereal tweens to bring an understanding over the debate surrounding the current chaos over the partial earthen realm. The human plane was teetering as an unbalanced scale nearing a tipping point. The seer Ethereal Hakuro had wished for a new name. It had not been issued ...that had given the tween-age priest a reason to wonder if his current keepers were against his release.

Tsani tugged the young male entity cloaked in white's long drooping sleeves .He sighed and looked to her by the breath against his neck growing dense. The sight ; being able to turn when it was most convienient , was something he no longer missed so heavily. When the red lord had stolen his sight by a scarring injury, the powers Hakuro had controlled had been given another outlet , as a sorcerer whom knew foresight far stronger than as the unbalanced youth before his descent. The fire of his newly lit being had sparked a great passion in the Celestials- giving the tween a chance to enlighten the 'law and order' obsessed beings to his aid. They had later, used his power as a beacon to aid their work... Locked up at times to help them! Not towards bettering the future of the chosen; nor for the beings he had been born into. The Ethereal branch weakened in secret while the Celestial guardian's high classes plowed away rebellion in the citizens of the realm. The guards, attendants, council folk..they all had reason to remain wary. No one had secrets to hide. Not while SHE had raised the stakes higher if the chosen failed the god's expectations!

All of her followers bowed lowest when the vixen Sayumon spoke of erradicating the curses and demons of another realm . She would have her soldiers . As they would give up their souls to see her content...not for themselves. This realm was as flawed as the old realm order of Baphomet's ; right before Lilith had wrung his neck to burry his legenday arts inside of her pupil Veronica. She had been secured by his ways. Lost, gone, forgotten from time itself! A shudder passed while the two youths refused to look away towards the coming dawn. ~Lady Tsani...Contact our Lady of the Ethereal keep if you must, tell her I wish to send my energies to reach my old host...~ Tsani mind spoke anxiously in a frantic way , her comrade's arm was tugged to bring his balance off and closer by the Lady's ear.

~Never shall that better our circumstance!...Sir Hakuro! You must not become victim to his weeping and ...I will not lose you again..!~ She shook her head and burried it into his shoulder roughly. The cloth was wet with her teary eyed response,which made the sorry eyed tween in white burry his chin on top of to her light locks with a tilt. ~The only way I might save them, is to warn him. The chosen has called out before...in dreams he is not well, I must do my duty as a spirit guardian of my new-

~Ah! There are my lovely magicians! Where on earth do you think this bridge may lead ye?~ The damned fox had Tsani terrified a she dove behind her mate for better protection. ~We were simply admiring the sun as it arrives to greet this glorious kingdom.~ The deadpanning was pure sarcasm to show very little of a threat towards the high ruler. ~Do you not agree, Madame Sayu-

~Hold your tongue in my presence, your little attendant knows better than to belittle this world's orderlies! You should abide by her lesson...or are you as they still claim; unwell of our decisions for what does not belong to your goddess?~ Her claws had extracted slowly to make the youths jump , Tsani gasped a near cry as her eyes threatened to shower the heavens into a down pour. ~She, is our Half Celestial saint..you, are just to keep the little priestess from not wishing to learn her place. My child...you look disturbed ..am I a threat so much when all of this has been for your line to continue ?The Ethereals will not die off if I say you have worth,if you remain in my kingdom..you have a full future to remain as entities - not lost souls-

~I am not lost when Tsani needs my aid, correct.~The boy chuckled with a smirk. Tsani pulled back and thought it was another imbalance in the boy's mood. ~She cannot face you on her own, you are a sly trickster until you return to your nirvana in peace! Tsani knows better than to daydream ; as that led your kind to quarrel and ruined your chance as an even higher official of this plane!~ A laugh bearly rung out yet a grin ran across his lips to terrorize the queen in his face!

~We have orders. None have been broken thus far. That means you have no right to question us as it stands. When you see something actually occur due to our incompetance, the gods will take your job and finish what you have failed to establish, you...could wait an eternity for that to ever happen. Come along Lady Tsani. Seems we are a nuisance to this 'kit ' and her pedigree pooches . Sorry, if none of this is exciting enough. Too bad...the sun was at it's highest peak before the hissing started..oh well..~ With shrug to spite the royal pain, the spirit cloaked in white light sauntered off towards the halls of the great domain they had been stationed. Rather, Tsani was allowed to enter...Hakuro had visited without full consent.

~She will make you into a threat...no...do not leave me...my dear courtier...you are no such villain! Sayumon has it all wrong...yet...-

He gave her a clench by her wrist and tried to coax the spirit of rainy nights and free fallling skies into a calm. ~Tsani...I will do whatever it takes. You must let me change her mind...-

The girl tugged his arm and shoved back. ~Nay! You aren't to ever let them see that weakness you still contain...there is not a current cure for what he has done!~ She shook her head in a panic and sobbed speaking of the dragon that had tainted the boy's right to lead. . ~Pl..please!...You...you are my only sibling...I won't have anyone -

~Tsukiyume is here...she visits from her sanction in the Eternal realm often. I will not be missed...I am only going to cause you strife if they-

~Why!~ The girl's face was slightly sheltered by her light blue and silver bob cut locks. Her light blue sight tensed while her soundless lips always remained sealed. She could only speak telepathically through the speak's magic. It was an aching echo that resounded strontgly as thunderous stormy seas of rippling waves of pressure among the heavens by a free fall to earth. ~Why?...You refuse to tell me just how beseeching to the chosen will save us all!~

Her shouts pounded heavily against his eardrums, while Hakuro's ruined blindness made the rest of the tween's senses rattle uncomfortably. He winced back and tried to hide the pain of allowing her tears. This child was more or less his younger sibling created by the goddess of the Ethereal beings. He had never wished to see her for only that one day..before they had part a second time after the court's ruling. (To the future arc). All since the decision to protect Tsani, eventually made Hakuro want to curl into a ball. As if his courage had evaporated into mist by the half Ethereal's momentous presence. He could not shed a tear again , now as a single guarding force she had to come to trust.. Yet Tsani was the one who had kept the moping Hakuro in line as he reached maturity to meet her same age and stature of her people. The son of the dragon lord had been ripped away, before the young seer had made well of promise to free his keeper's comrades in the past..

~That is why I must try to best the vixen by her own power play..no one has done that much while we have more allies than she servants without free wills.~ The girl sniffed with a nod to her protector. She still wanted to clutch him tight, never allow the full effects she had woken up in vision seering dreams to , to take away Hakuro's every wish...ever desire to return unmarked by the painful spell caster...

~Why won't you then bide your power to remain the greater warrior against the kitsune mother?~ Tsani cocked her head and watched a squadron bunch leave for the morning patrol out into the city. ~You could grow much stronger if you have the patience-

~Then...let us make a promise.~ The boy got onto his one knee and lowered his eyes from is princess. ~Haku-

~I shall return. Make well of this time to gather evidence to toss the queen from her position. I too shall join the chosen's guardian in the meanwhile, and teen back towards the spirit world - make my name as a lowly rebel and pass unto earth's field. I will not die out before then. It would not befit my dear Lady Tsani to mourn a coward such as-

~Then...you will travel as the young Aaron had.. You may lose your memories if you fall away from the path. Trust only a small few. .war is in our sights , yet far off I fear a greater power...~ She longed to tell the tween brother of the vision of blood red skies and restless spirit seeking a safe haven...

~The portal best needed would be beside Lady Darkness's chambers. Housed within the palace of time and memory.~ The boy smiled and rose to clasp onto the girl with a joyous feeling. He was going to fulfill his desire once and for all...Tsani trusted he would return to rule as an equal...he had to come home before the pact fell on deaf ears. ~We shall disperse here. I will go to the corridor and fling myself into that realm without being spotted. Just cover my absence as long as you are able to.~ He said as the girl smiled back and responded in a genuine way. Her pretty falling locks shifted from side to side as her feet shuffled with a turn towards the halls of her holding palace. ~I will! Take care ..I shall have your word hung high, if not; you must be led here, to show me your sorrow as to having not let your mind be at ease for this task. So, fight alongside ! I shall await to see your smile again! Return where we are today, whence you shall!~ Her heart felt a pitter patter less than the teen male's own as he blushed and sped away in seconds. ~Tsani...I will not let you mourn the loss of your childhood protector! Do not forget about me...I will not let my mind wander away from our promise.~ With the last of the speak decided by both, the two went their separate directions. The palace of time and memories; or the hall of truth and judgement. That was the hall that the boy would have to take towards in order to reach the spirit world of the western sphere.

Aluehainyu had made contact within the Eternal walls of Lord Destiny's study hours later into the twighlight hour . The realm did not have a night. Nor did morning light fall over it swiftly as the Celestial kingdom was given every sun up. Twighlight and the hour of sun down was Eternal' in a sense , over eons of study could never hope to de- mysify the exact reason. The phoenix's tale seemed the only clue, as it burst to it's demise by rebirthing at that hour in the sacred texts. Destiny carried it's blessing into his living body since his youth, now having to guide a great kingdom of magical prowess unlike the saintly Celestial keep.

Dreakwake; a time and dream sorcerer with the power to scour for any written work among the planes, paced about his old friend and lord's study with his glowing red eyes staring low , carrying a pained expression. Squinting away the remaining daylight ,the sorcerer cloaked in mist and starlight on a dark moonlit eve tried hard to recall the curse- rather than forget the dragon's desire of being remembered so well of his conquests. ~Does the boy...the chosen..Lady Darkness is searching for a spell to banish the newly made brands- how ever did the child Aluehainyu become enticed by that...vile creature?~ The growl over by Destiny from past his worn lips was not with held well enough. He slammed his fist of firey execution in to the steel and wooden frame. The splinters only barely left the desk as it was by Dreamwake forcing a barrier around it. Documents had a spot underneath his hate of such foul discrepancy unto his vassal. He did not need to burn them with his rioting flames!

~Sire! We are looking into her wound as she has described via her link through the speak.~ The dream magic user reassured with a hand to steady his king. ~Our council...none of them stopped her from finding the child...how had I been forever this blind! She is weakest amongst the humans as a true Eternal heiress..~ In that way , the king that had placed his trust in his student, now commited towards the disaster- he would have her back in the keep's walls to study fully his lessons. She was just not ready to handle traveling to the earthen realm . The spirit world could have the same effect by that discovery.. ~ Destiny moaned into his hands while his flaring haircut dances in a series of flickers above the two council folk. ~Even I was unsure as to why she had refused to dismiss her immortal body for the mission she'd chosen...~ The Eternal dream being sighed yet refused to seat himself just yet. Sir Destiny could down his fears for a time, his faithful comrade was after another matter , and wanted her as well to return by the king's side. ~Piper has yet to master that magic; if she takes on a human guise , she will become tested by the craft's use,.losing her grip would be the only gamble along with her memories...even after she had refused my teachings after returning from the shadow rider's enchantment ..~ The sorcerer grumbled lastly. ~Fear not my king!~ The companion in mist and dark shades proclaimed with a finger pointed towards the lighting fixtures on the ceiling. ~I have another plan! You shall not lose to your old-

~Sleep...is what I dearly request for thee moment...~The Eternal lord tried to speak up. His bubbling torment had drained him of his fizzling rage in seconds. ~ You would tire greatly then , sir? ~ Dreamwake bowed in a polite manner and asked if his king would be a moment longer. Destiny was unable to utter another word as his heavy eyelids shut slowly. ~Rest and recover.~Dreamwake said in a softer tone. ~Your loyal old friend will sort out things until you yourself might rise for a spot. Sweet dreams our Lord Destiny.~ With the door to the large study closed in moments with a click* , the scribe set to a rescue plan. Even if Piper had not mastered the full script, she had immense potential that would be a shame to not recover quickly. ~Yahoo!~The speak had come to meet the yip* of her excited lap dog in the Eternal magician's academy dorms. The ladies were having time on holiday to visit the other dorms housing the boys. Dreamwake cleared his throat and concentrated on the words carefully. Ones that would see to Pipette's stubborn decision. ~Sir Skylar? You are also attending the academy of my old pupil? It did not occur that you had wished to pursue the arts to this degree...? Is my dear student by any chance in the room this moment? There is an urgent matter -

~Hmmm...Piper told me that you are our Lord Dreamwake from the Eternal castle. I have met both you and the chosen!~ The boy piped up as he leaned in to discuss the farther method as to why the sorcerer wished to speak with his classmate - though of different grades by two years apart!

~She has been well? In the past I recalled you having taken a liking towards the changeling child in particular. Won't you visit again if that seems fair? You're apprenticeship was still open before, you i'll never improve if you haven't had field study teachings in a long while...Is Piper off on holiday?~The Eternal magician asked to change the tangent over. ~She is not. She was not in contact with her family since she has very few, remaining folk in her branch...~The boy's eyes fell as he remembered his upperclassmen asking once she had transferred up the tier. It had stricken his ego greatly as the boy had matured to not pry in such a way- even when it seemed innocent enough, some matters were best preserved as lost conversation.

~She was adopted by Destiny's court order, or rather , I myself took the young page under this 'wing' to study the arts she now digresses in...~ He remembered with a hidden smile her younger days and his nerves on end as she refined her senses as his pupil of magical initiation. As an Eternal by blood, she had the power to grasp the speak well. Yet as the search for her parents raged on, the conclusion was that she had been found to have been born of a spirit being, and an Eternal . The house she had been kept was the same care facility in the far north as Aluehainyu had been raised in.

~ Sir Dreamwake?~ The boy broke the sorcerer elder's gaze with a shrill question in the highest tone. ~Ah! Yes! She was a fine student as I hope she will become a powerful mage in further years...~ The chuckle of the teen red head brought the magical sire to blink in confusion over the response. ~Skylar? What is so funny? Is she telling you to prevent my words from reaching? Are you just here to do that in her absence? Please tell my sole heir this; she was never thought in my mind to have been anyone else. The creature that caused her suffering was to blame. Now , a creature just as rare by his secondary relations is testing the chosen. Piper will know these words well. Her aid is requested, as are those whom we are gathering to battle the dragon before he returns to bury our worlds forever!~

The teen red headed student felt his mouth go dry, his eyes grew wide as the hand to his left grasped the warning with a ragged breath. ~Piper...she is going to fight...her magic...I do not believe the recovery was fully-

~Piper herself shall be the judge.~ Dreamwake reminded the child with bleach white fear entrancing him from leaving the connection. ~Then..let me join her in her task!~ The boy's amber gaze suddenly brightened again with a single grin across the boy's cheeks. ~Lord Deeamwake! I will be her page! Let me follow her onwards! The lady will surely-

A rapping against the dorm's door frame let aloud a clatter as the owner of the domain stomped over towards the child with an ominous glare. ~Sky...lllaaaar!~ Her frame rattled his bones that had turned to stiften by her gait. She was readying an all out 'throttle the underclassmen battle stance'!

~Raaah!~The teen brunette forced the younger dorm mate / intruder below her to cry uncle as she wove herself within the boy's consciousness to speak with her old teacher. Dreamwake sighesd as he witnessed a near grown daughter of the page masters before her. She was the spitting image of a mage to be.

~Piper!~The boy whined anxiously and tried to pry free by clinging to his captor's sleeve. ~Your boring wizard teacher is making me think weird ideas about leaving with you to-

The dreammaster enterlaced his long , boney fingers into a heart felt plea, not losing his words by the tweenage pyromancer's spiteful nature. ~Sir Dreamwake...you speak to my underclass an as if he has anytbing to do with my displeasure within the past..~ She tossed herself aside to rise from above the boy; gasping for air, he felt the upperclass prefect turn to still her tone...this teacher knew a lot of Piper's weakest links!

~A war is going to first run rampant as a revolt unto the king , whom has yet to gather his full abilities by coersion of the lesser spirit ..and soul stealer-

~Then, Skylar shall remain behind these walls!~She said so that the younger student knew her words well. Her frowned and nearly wanted to protest ; he was aging well into adulthood! In the olden era, that would spell a place for him among the squadron forces!

~Hey! I am not going to let you fall if no one is left to face the fires!~ The boy put up a brave face. ~Piper and I will see you and face the hoards of monstrous fallen kind together! That is why we bat-

~Show restraint!~ Piper shot back towards the boy with a growl. ~This could be the end for us both if you bring that ego along onto the front lines! No ! You will be called if worst comes down. Dreamwake, send me the fastest dragon ride you can muster. Skylar is forbidden from tagging along with those careless thoughts -

~My dear!-

The lord of sleep protested for there to be a chance the teen underclass wizard might be in their favour...

~My mind is set. I am going to head for the headmaster's office, to write a signature defining that my leave shall be prolonged , should we finish this in record time, then the papers will decide my return as a student here-

~The reason was not to fight!~ Dreamwake burst out in a was rather quick to confuse the teacher and her dorm's guest without hearing the whole conclusive issue!

~Lady Aluehainyu has been drained to the point of needing aid in the human realm!~ The girl's movements were ridged as her eyes widened , near fearful. ~Al...is on the human plane...the mortal world!... Is she!-

Her breath hitched a bit as Piper's throat suddenly felt raw enough to allow her old teacher the stage. ~We were sent word that a new enemy is aiding the dragon's return into a new vessel. However Al was overtaken by that cretin while observing a disturbance of space time magics. The resistance of fowarding time - is limited by reversal spells out of our area of knowledge. She has a post set inside the chosen boy's childhood dwelling. The same city is plagued with a presence; more so a fog that feels heavier than a natural supernatural occurance.~

The girl finally spoke up. ~You want...me to aid her in these discoveries collectivly concerning the issue. .Skylar...you spoke of a battle!-

~That will come at last moment if we cannot control this ill minded wretch that Aluehainyu has not the power to fight alone!~The dream sorcerer sighed heavily into his palms,still clutched in a symbolic manner. ~Go , t the city where Destiny's vassal is stationed, and find the cause of the plane's disruptive behavior with time moving clockwise.~

The girl bowed in approaval , if he was in the mind's eye of her very memories, then Dreamwake knew that his pupil was responsive as the lord of dreamtimes had wished. ~I shall leave immediately as soon as the station's call into the Eternal villa's plaza is ready to depart towards my destination.~ The fluster across the girl's cheeks felt miserable and Skylar didn't know just how to show his emotions to calm her...

~Destiny...cannot lose Aluehainyu, whom is his proper heir after his lifetime dies out.~ Her emotional response in the dark past that Shadow Von Hert had shoved back into Pippette's face, was supposed to have died out ; no longer should she have to regret the jeolous streak...Al was in peril. Piper had a duty as a sorceress in the making...yet, was that her choice anymore?

~Let me ready for an escourt to see you to the portal way that might be best...or...~ Skylar huffed in a gruff sounding way as he came to give into trying another method. ~Call if you are in need of a shape shifting student such as I!~Shouted the boy with a fist towards his heart. ~I will not let you starve amongst the humans of magic you possess. Signal once you arrive beside Mr. Logan? I wanna see his face then too!~ The boy grinned with a chuckle as Piper's shoulder's straightened with the perkiness it had been in her younger days as a page's messenger. ~Thank you, I will . Be safe and do not stray from your studies; the other tutors will be more than willing to assign homework during my leave!~ The boy groaned and blushed in embarressment with his eyes lowered . ~Alllriight...you got it sub! Stay warm! It must be wintery in that plane this time around! Dress like a polar bear and!-

Piper laughed at the thought of unmovable limbs among mortals in the center of a strange city - scape!

The clock had run out of seconds to spare as the note was delivered right in the nick of time before the headmistress went into a long, gruling meeting with the board housing Piper's future exploits.

The train railways of the sky villa station was, packed full of opportunistic individuals on the job or on their way towards far off destnations!  
~I will stand proudly.~The girl proclaimed to herself as the doors swung open wide for the passengers to hop in in droves. The ride was bumpier than it's usual trip to other fields, meaning renovations were on going since a certain date in time- Piper must have missed the signs on the way towards the shuttle.

The trekk would take until morn. The young page's eyes shouldered a weariness that was somehow inviting enough to carry in to. The girl slept sound as the craft jolted a ways from their destination in the Eternal realm, far towards millions of other worlds on the way as they glided by the starry eyed milky way.

The mention to Bruce of Richard's condition was never kept long, since it invoked a terrible anger within the Bat's human billionaire alter - self. His ward had been harmed by a supernatural being...and it was not meant yet if they could guess; to turn Robin into a lackey , or to form some sort of brainwashing within the hero..what had been nearest the plot of the dragon king's puppet Lothos? No cause was certain, nor was the actual symptom or symptoms as Bruce was left to brood with in his study, privately..

"Raven, is Dick really goin' through normal tests like when the kid dragon took over?" Cy asked the witch as she delved deeper still inside of the Titan's subconscious. "He is being treated in the same way as the dust incident...something tells me, when he does wake up...this might bring him to go into shock." She bit heer lip and looked up closer ,rather than standing farther away. "The restraints are for his own security. We still have no idea if that creature...Al called Lothos, is fully wanting another to serve him by that bite...I think something is rotten by what she told me." Raven looked back into the moment when the Eternal had personally spoken with the teen sorceress of Azar's fallen line. "Lothos was odd to me..he's a vamp foremost...and also by the race and creed of a soul stealer." Cy sighed and looked down to his resting team leader. Richard's hair had grown four inches in a few weeks since running off to this stupid city.. Raven had worried about the influence daily even then! Now, the hero had shackles made by a magic Cy could only call a trap in place by his best friend's attacker. Lothos was on the run and still kept the heroes on edge.

"Richard is gonna get more rest than all those nights in the tower...at least he might be less paranoid if he's got some shut eye without any distractions." Raven shook her head a little and did not open her eyes fully while working with her magic. "The creep is a cohort of the dragon's...I didn't know about Ravenna knowing the vampire, without any evidence in my books and my magic, it was useless in deriving it from a sound source. .ugh...!"

The Titan grunted towards and nearly let her hand slip from atop Grayson's forehead. "We have to keep looking for the truth...but without enough information on our allies and their involvement...or our enemy's pasts, I think this might take longer..." She winced slightly and rubbed her chakra gem with one temporary, free hand. "Have to start the chant over. Sorry about the noise in the background-

"Don't apologize!" Cy rebuked in annoyance. It was more falling towards worry. Raven had to relax , Richard had them all in stitches over the curse pushing for a last stand.

"Right. .to the beginning!~ The mood switched to an eerie stillness as the Azarathian's proper spell formed around her leader while the shape of a large diamond of crafting energies hovered above the unconscious boy's body. Symbols and old languages embedded themselves within the three dimensional shape as the curse refused to end it's hold.

~Pull...out!~ The hooded teen staggered within the space while the bonds grew to portray iron chains surrounding Richard's memories. His self in aspect; the form of a boy with the age depicted from when his parents had lost their lives, drove her to battle the wall he'd erected , left on auto pilot- he still refused to let it collapse for anyone!

~Ae...~ Richard's echoing voice was hoarse with a thirst he could not place...~You...can...t...b .eeah...!Agh!*~ The child self projecting it's voice howled with a cry out in pain as the bonds cut deeper. ~Robin! Hang on! Rip off the vines-

~Too...stuckaaah!*~ It was an impressive spectacle as the barb wire thin vines had too much hold over her friend...The thorns acted as needles that drove his heart to throb , the thirst was not forgotten- it's presence grew to fill the voidless space with endless shouts to free it's ring leader. ~Look! Thisss is your sacrifice! You shall end up hollow as your pain if you dare essscape! Fear will not follow...my embrace is your sssafest bet...little chossenn...!~

The voice sent Raven to shiver by the sultry drawl turning her hero into a tragic captive of an unseen monster in the dark.

~I want to hear you Robin... I want to ease the hurt! You have to let me!-

~G-G-GET..OOOUUUT!~ The howl made the connection shatter as the boy's heartrate monitor went off the charts!

"Rae! Get the heck back AWAY from that thing on top of Rob!" Cy shouted as the hissing beast finally took on a form . What they saw made the half human magic user freeze and nearly faint.

The shackles had formed a light coloured, transparent, serpent as thin as the chains keeping her friend still to stare the two down from above the leader in the hospital bed. "We need back up. That thing is attacking Dick...inside his head!" The roaring evil twisted by will of whomever had given Richard those binds around his wrists. ~My ssire has left me resstless! This iss a very weary vessel he claims s requiresss our abilitiess!~ It's eyes shone with the sight of a blinding snake...Starfire could not see him in this stage...was the vamp to blame?-

"Your sire! He is a vampire, tell him to stop hiding from us! You will not have anyone here submit! Ready your end to this madness...Azarath! Metrion! Zinthos! Aste-

~Mortix Asterion Sola Nova ; Erradicate!~ The interruption of the teen witch's attack made her fall back in shock. Malchior was in his spectral guise...fighting the beast with a staff in his hands to faze it!

"Right...Azarath...

~Asterion!-

"Mortix!-

Sola Nova! -

"Erradicate!~ The beastly demon chuckled aloud to return to it's shell of a temple within the bonds around his host's wrists. The soreness ebbed away as the red swelling remained in place of the symbolic shackles.

Malchior's white hair flopped behind him as he returned to stand , tangible so that Raven could burst into tears later. She was out of breath from such a large casting...it was, a part of her old ally...they had fought , together .

"Welcome...back?- I thought you ended up going ghost on us pretty boy! Raven , this is...really getting out of control. Maybe we should ask for-

"There is an Eternal's aura within this plane." Malchior sniffed the air as if he had the ability to fan out in search within someone else's home, for an old adversary...likewise..

"That ...is why Richard was brought...ah!*..." Her throbbing skull was filled with the scent of red , blood roses. The demon Lothos was laughing through the speak. He had planned an attack, right through their own teammate's pain inside his mind! Her teeth grit as the sorceress found enough strength to pass towards the males , to leave and run some water over her face. Lothos knew how to break Robin's walls...as if he was allowed ANY OF THAT!

"So sorry little princess..." The demon on the other side of the city of Gotham chuckled while drinking his elixer whole. Kyrios gulped in a nervous way to lean away from his partner and teacher. "You could have just gotten a hold of my -

"You were about to run into an unknown enemy's hands.." Lothos snort out, this to the louse of a run - away student he had tailed in the knick of time. Morning had left the demon peckish as the two sat by a local restaurant to sip morning tea and grab food for the young wizard in black. A warm spell had arrived to cloud the current air that had been only weeks earlier, a blizzard. Lothos could only consume the drink of the fallen, mixed with blood of those he had weathered away the previous night...

"You seem chipper." The exile prince second to knoll's line frowned in the demon vamp's direction. He leaned back into his seat with legs slightly crossed over. "Spill, you are dripping with fatigue. What damn incident did you cause me last night? I was nearly able to give our data to the contact. Turns out, he's not far . Goose chase or no, you should let me do the talking once we-

"That is...are you sure he is not closer ?" The demon sipped his drink one handed. The ladies seated by the opposite end of the area had eyes that could drown the teen into their gazes . Yet their batting eyelashes were for the long and tall vamp with his hypnotism zoning in slowly. The lady had forgotten her cup of joe was in hand. It spilt into her lap and made the shriek fill the area , enough for the demonic partner to drink his fill mentally. "You...caused her to..." The prince sat with his mouth agape in all the wrong ways - that was just low!

"I tend to drift off when my mind cannot resist the tug of such desires...-

"She...degree burns are no laughing mat-

"Speak low, I do not want my bloodlust to feign our involvement, for us..." The demon's hard sights made the sorcerer, fair folk child's , skin crawl. "Crap...then we should find a place you might down your brew, without windows - and without maidens to invite or torment...you ...I will not end up that way..!" The male hissed a whisper and went to cover the tab quickly, and !

"Did I frighten our pawn, my sire?" The devilish soul stealer spoke within the speak to an old comrade. ~It is nothing. You must gather him as my messenger. Take the Eternal, and ruin her time here. Rid her as a protector. The serpent has been let to burry itself beneath my dear chosen's own mind's eye...I will allow his taint to lead us inside of that pitch black fortress of the rodent's .~ The damned dragon grinned to this while the vamp toasted ; making the patrons around him think he had been served a bottle one too many , too early. "Your enemy is that contact...as well as the self that battles for control. How shall we teach him to learn his place? That daemon brat Roko is our last target...let me -

~She will be attracted to the selves once peril shakes things up. I so missed the earthen realm..if not to compare to my Lady within the courts...~ The dragon egged on over the council folk's spy among their ranks. One of the highest decree- near from turning into a hound by her envy burning away the fox's simple minded, logic...~ The vixen was going to bow before her just ruler's feet. The dragon might have been the only king she had not given the trouble in banishing by having her 'dearest blessing before an exile' ..it would be a thrill to see her suffer by her heated vanity of royalty as it stood- a festering world of cowering worms...

"Round up the castaways...hmm..yet, we are spotted by Ravenna's vessel and the Elemental mutt Kaien..." The dragon snorted embers by the excuse. ~He'll have to lose to the long sought self control over his, blazing rage...He was in fact the one to intervene whence Catherine had been successful in throwing me from her land...she had that expression of a woman in mourning..I can see that day well in my mind...

"The court's own scout...she has her-

~One child no longer does as the queen wishes...she predicts my conquest's outcome." The sorcerer son around the corner of the shoppe was bleach white with fright. With the bill paid, was that the last debt the prince owed out to anyone recently?..He continued to listen with his hand over his lips. Eyes plastered shut to protect his free will. "You...apprehended one of the Daia children?" The vamp scratched his chin and thought. "Then, she trusts you to lead her through with her revenge...how ugly royalty seems to an underling such as this shadow of a magician...sigh.*" Lothos was readying his leave as the cup was downed in one remaining swig. "My lord, your wish is more than my command. I bend by no one's will..and it begins by you. My dragon king of red blooded beginnings.." The son of knoll covered his mid gasps as he bolted down towards a bench overlooking the other side of Gotham. "The dragon...is alive...Lothos kept it from me...and our contact...is double sided!" His heart raced while the sweating villain felt that throbbing guilt waiver. "Shit!" His fist slammed into the wall of a low structure he'd eased himself against. "Lothos will have me drunken bone dry if he discovers ...shit!" Kyrios tousled his hair with a shallow breath, which was barely able to collect him from his panic. "Bloody.. damn, it !*" The male magician dropped his eyes and needed to shut out the nagging desire to do pointless killings with...the worst adversary since his training beside the vamp!

"Those two are too close...that red beast is friendly as sin with the blood-letter ...you'd think they were the same...hah!" Kyrios shook away the fear to be more realistic. "End him by playing his game. We have already decided to rise up from his damnable ruse...the dragon is practically his only...gods*...that must be unhealthy..." The prince felt himself rise up to a famliar scent, rather a shared vision by an old friend-

"Mal-chi-or...This is not your city to ruin my plans...I will have you back inside your cell. By that witch's hate for your existance!" His ego was too proud to be limited by the partner vamp's musings. He had his own enemy to kill off from the time line. "My little ..brother...we should definitely get to know one another, so that running your name into the muck of this filthy era , will hurt less on my part...you silly half blood , hah!"

Kaien refused to leave his nephew to face the threat alone with the chosen. He could smell trouble brewing. And so yet; to not stay could spell a 'breach' in blood red , bold ink for the ward of the house's owner and his sense of security..

"Why is..." Shoji scribbled down a note to send directly back to Ayane in Japan. "Kai...en..?" He near seethed with a half wrecked smirk nearing madness. "Why are you reading my papers!?" He spat and turned around to swat the fox form of his dear relative's. "Should I ask why this lil' lady has the aura when recalled as-

"Dragon Earth had reincarnated Lori since septemb..what? Wait! You should have known since you thrive in volcanic territories! Why are you asking that ?" The dog was being driven loco by the fire fox's avid reason to see Vee as still just a 'pup' student!

"She is. Glad yer' no lying rascal. As a man comin' of age, you did do some things that made yer' ancestors worry...I was there ya know!-

"Get real! I cleared that up ...-

"Did ye?" The fox flushed a brilliant hue of orange as it snickered from under it's sarcasm. "Was certain you still felt that weight upon the shoulders of that billionaire kitty, even after your lady broke up the-

The scientist was beat red by now which distracted the Eternal, Tamaran princess, butler of the manor, and the young android commando, from their own thoughts over how to cover the issue. Aluehainyu had been sipping her tea while keeping an eye on the spying bot; Astarte was wise to have kept the child around. The entity of order remained aware that Isis was only secondary in this master plan of the heroes'.

"When..." Kori tried to ease the tension but found her words fade too quickly in the midst of the commotion with the fox and hybrid dog.

"Mr. Takahara...your knorfka does not wish-

"He's a buddy of some very sketchy royal that we have lost touch with , in order to not be tested by how we act around them-

"Who says!" Kaien's male self reappeared with a flash of sunlight as he glared into the scientist's eyes with a frown. "You knew, they wanted my mother and father tried after the outbreak! No one bothered to risk themselves for the line of my forefathers quickly enough..." Shoji sighed and lowered himself to lean into his hands by the writing desk. "My mother was not a full spirit, but my father fell in love with her ,and she was led to the spirit world of his birthplace as his consort..." The cat stuck out his tongue before Kori could add her say. "She ended up victim to Lilith's tainting as well as Veronica trying out her magic by Lil's tutelage on my queen's poor health...I was already five then...in hundreds. My king was beside himself and tossed her into a quarantine where she withered away. He tried to make me forget she had lived to sire me as a prince of only half a spirit's bloodline..." The fox usually remained composed when recalling the past of his demise...not only now did he tremble when the flooding emotions walloped him hard in the back, his memories buzzed with paranoia surrounding him in the present day .

"Lilith ran things with my king as her puppet. I was made to ruin my spirit with her dark artistry, always causing my people and I to suffer ..My king withered into a lost soul, then the priests of the sect we carried, sheltered the last survivors..including myself from the plane's collapse..."

The elemental of volcanic magma clenched his fists as he remembered along with that day that the villagers would not have thrived, had it not been for Kaien's sister keeping in touch.

"Well, here is an easy question for you; why am I your uncle by blood and birth? Who else had known of the takeover ?"

The dog wiped his eyes dry and looked back into the bloke's own sorry features. "Aria was still a tot when the lady had been put under the curse that would eventually feed the demoness." Alfred gulped by the dark tone of Kaien's voice. "You...are from the past of that other world...dear me...that must have been a terrible tragedy to have overcome ..I am sorry that there was very little to cling on to . Yet, your dear relative seems more than willing to be your steady anchor. I have seen how he's tried rather in a difficult manner to keep you from losing your own grip, yet still never has he let go of your hand . Perhaps not even since then." The butler blew into a hankerchief as the sorrow became too great. "Your uncle must have cared enough to have returned this moment, just to show how very much he has not forgotten."

The dog was sure that this may have meant a great deal...but a liar was what Kaien was by his alter self in league with high orderlies outside of borders he was not to bare grudges against.

"Aria still shouts 'chin up' to ya' all the way from her cloud bed in the other realm. You could at least open up...before you become a recluse like yer' charge , he was suppose to remove from himself all the..well, I trust ya know the way you've been shown since yer training as a guardian-

"Just..." Shoji rested his hand to his temples and let out a softer , airy groan. "Just, stay here..you have no where else right? No one on this plane is gonna want to cook for you every mealtime,ya old goat!" A grin was hidden from the elemental yet Kaien , knew better than to give his nephew too much time to hold back.

"I am a lab rat fer your culinary nightmares now! I ...don't know how to add -

"What! I can wow these guys ten times over you island bum! There is an active volcano you forgot to check on that hefty list! Go on back to your sea side resort, bafoon!-

"The last thing I want is a rat faced kid tellin' his childhood guardian to scat!" Starfire and the others thought that the insults were both commical and a bit crude...

Raven rushed in swiftly and didn't bother to wave on her way towards the upstairs guest bedroom. Her host ; Bruce Wayne , had to either be in seclusion, or was already off to find the culprit on a whim..maybe a whim..

~ I warned him that this villain was out of his range..he should not be so reckless..~ The Titan shushed her inner emotions and wove past railings, steep stairwells, and a few slippery rugs , just to find her next hunch where she believed it might have been. "That entrance should be..-

"What are you doing ?" The billionaire had been ...in his study? Raven nearly jumped out of her skin as the sheer surprise still rippled and left a sensation of guilt not far behind. "I was looking for the guest rooms." She had originally wanted to rest and wash up yet dire need had pushed her to act. Not so that she could become a sitting duck !

The playboy raised a brow with arms crossed. Still not completely sure of whether a lie was a real one by this teen's actions. "The other hall, take a right , then on the second turn you should find your room. That's all I have time to dictate." She felt dejected by his shrug - off of her problems. Was he under some mind control again? The bat was acting uncaring- even on a normal enough level, his front made her feel shoved aside. "Excuse me-

"Bruce." She spoke over him and knew he'd feel her tension like a magic trance. "Why are you avoiding us?"

"I was in the middle of-

"The criminal is working with a Titans' enemy." Raven gazed sharply up into his unnoticing eyes. "The creep's leader then , is the same as that time ...he's back." A thin layer sweat on the back of the billionaire's neck forced him to hide his gulp, nerves were rattling as she spoke that sentence. A declaration of a monster's revenge.

"Then..you...how did you find out?" He asked with a parched set of lips barely able to add enough questions.

"We had, an encounter with who it is that is hurting Robin inside his mind. It will not budge; in the form of thin wires, thorny rose vines, and a ghostly serpent ...none of it is an illusion. The binds are partly due to those new marks on your partner's wrists." That woke up the detective with a smack to the face. "Can...you take me to visit him? Is it gone right now? That, monster was ..is still holding him prisoner...I don't think my words can get through in his unconscious state."

"Let me send them telepathically ." Raven tried to offer with slight caution lifting up from her words. "You could use a mediator , that I will add." She chuckled a tad in her mind to this as he opened up to the goth's invitation. Slowly they would begin to address the binding shackles,.and soon, the limitations would shatter with her patient's cooperation.

Starfire had a field of questionable expressions in her features as the two guardians still used rough insults as compliments. It made her head ache and had an odd effect on her vocabulary once the phrases had started to register unconsciously. "Mr. Wayne." She started to ask the man her question as it was near planned out to speak aloud. "Is Richard whom it is you are off to visiting?" The girl blushed then grew embarressed once Alfred soon joined his 'sir' to see to the young ward's condition. Cy had been visited by the android lady who was curious as ever about Rob's past. He had spoken to the youngest titan, Greg , and Catherine Daia's eldest child to find that they would be arriving soon. A figure waaved from beside a teenage Cici who'd been flung outside of a beam of energy! The elder Daia daughter relaxed and smiled over to the tall Titan calmly. The older bro blinked when she had been thought to have been older..but her youth was other worldly..He cleared his throat before a little green knat joined the girl through a slim portal between the opposite wall!... "Raveen! Hey! We made it...but...what got into Rob!? He looks like the life's been sucked outta h-

"It is just as your discovery..." Greg's set of tools made him more doctor than mad scientist once he'd set up his station without any aid. The wonderland theory still held with his mary poppin's anthology over his large satchel- that probably held a portal by it's size! Cy tried not to giggle over the joke. Greg was ready to work hard...even when the cure looked like an impossible feat. "The one to have attacked was the Vampire ruler, Lothos- not soon after did he join the soul stealer's high sect ..it seems he is more than capable, yet those wicked rings round the child's wrists...those are not vampire material!" The sorcerer snapped his gloves in place and began to seek out the neck wound before it closed , to not have enough evidence even as a single exterior outlay...the wound was still fresh as it looked near bruised. The spirit gulped and was a bit uneasy over if the bite shouldn't be prodded until treated , only to relinquish the purple hue of such agonies..yet it looked unhealthy. For it was a vicious demon's handiwork, a very hungry one at.

"This was a brutal marking...dear...that brute was not gentle, the colour's tint indicates used force-

"But if you were to use a simple topical solution..." Bruce wondered with a murmur, then stopped himself. Abnormal wounds could only be related in the manner given . The healing process made the butler's frown deepen with his brow contorting as Master Richard's must have done...

"It is very unsettling to stare unto..." The witch in training Daia looked over her teacher's large hat to peer low and examine the handiwork. "The poor chosen...your teammate must not have been able to gather ...whom was he with? You did manage to point out the Eternal's run - in...yet..was she there when the criminal had decided to fight back?"

Bb was unsure of her choice of words. "Cici, the vamp was doing the attacking-

~Yet...~ Aluehainyu stood by the door way , vividly watching her former foe motioning away with arms clasped in defense. ~He had sent me to plummet before my meeting in the park with your hero.. I was under a heavy spell by his abilities, that was why the cretin had a chance to weaken my powers before the chosen had a second to revolt.~

"You...had been hypnotized..I find that nearly too difficult to fully accept. Are you not of higher rank than he?..." Cecilia questioned the council's runner up to meet the girl official's frustration all too successfully. Gar wanted to pull the princess from her ego trip. She had promised to not act as the 'villainous stereotype' ever again.. "You should not have been subdued that simply...are you positive that this is not fabricated-

"Cici!" Beastboy hushed her accusations with a snap. "This isn't the time of 'who dunn it!' We have the facts right in the room! No one should be at fault till Rob is at a hundred percent! You said you wouldn't go harpy." The teen blonde blushed in embarressment while the sneering official looked down on the young princess with disdain. Again!

"You seem quick to believe I'm not involving myself in helping your leader." She shook her wavy curls with a frown. "The Eternal was watching the fight. I just want her to take charge once we do have a cure!"

The deity child of raven winged grace left with a huff. The pretty doe was trying to turn the tides on the teen that had saved the chosen? Was that girl qualified to aid them in the least?

~I should not become swayed by pointing fingers as she seems to fancy doing...a harpy...the idol that fought for the cursed king..~ Aluehainyu clenched her fists and dashed down the hall to speak with the guardian of magma and obsidian formations.

After a quick sob fest , the young Daia was excused to dry her eyes in private. It had worked!

The dreamy eyed royal giggled in the comfort of another bed room. The chosen's childhood abode...his safety net.

"There must be reason for lil' ole me to have been led here...my king?" Her eyes were clouded by the brainwashing as the girl twirled around to search for the invisible presence of the dragon's spirit. ~There is no concrete way. Use this room to sow the seeds to forge my entry unto his world!~

The girl grinned with excitement as her magic started to sway from the troublesome god's seal that was now freed to fester out of her control. Unless she wished it to be her own again..*

"Ah, let's see...yes! That must work and shall!" She danced round the room and laid the nesting catalyst where very few would think to check. "I hope he'll discover you soon!*" She cooed giddily to the small relic as if it held a living face. "Won't your old friend be shocked indeed to see you again! Right , my sweet sapling?" She watched the seed start to form as a bulbous root in the floor. "I want you, to remain where it hurts...enter the core of this structure, and stike it - cover it in your greenery! Hmm...are we not fantastic today? Cici..."

The girl's smirk was too hard to contain while the sorceress remained entranced by her delightful task. When would her dear sibling and mother notice the switch? She was trapped in this life again as the black sheep of the ancient rulers of her rite...!

"Ali...cia..." She groaned and rose to quietly tip toe back downstairs in secret. The girl's eyes were still a bit sore,. yet the eyes she had now had never throbbed in such a way...no one was to see her contract...it was the worst form of betrayal...even after the Titan Gar had spoken so openly...he was a bit too soft for his age. And she had believed that she could change!..

The next morning was dreadful for the thief- as to sunshine pounding his sight like he was afraid to burn by it! He was human! Why was that so hard to accept for creatures such as the prissy Roko, or the selves she knew. Or the dictator deity that wanted to be so good at their jobs, that they let X-

"Whoa! You were about to put a fist through the sofa with that look!" Selina had stopped the teen from his near outburst in the midst of his half awakening state. "Sorry.." Wa- What? Why was X apologizing?- oh right...he was a house pet...guest!

"The cats are all scrambing to get used to the warm air that's moving into this area a month earlier; the weather man was clear that we cannot trust an old roman tradition that used hedgehogs then, to predict shifting patterns with Phil in the states..." She shook her head with a sigh. " Poor Phil...that last nip on the groundhog's part was kind of needed though!" X remembered the last prediction had left the mayor holding the little guy with a not so loving bite on the hand, it had been pretty poor news for the guy wearing the gloves, but the viewers must have liked to think nature had the best of them .

"Goes to show how humans cannot wait for anything themselves...they have to learn before they end up carrying that impatience into adulthood...too ansty ? Red, I think you should let me in on why that possessor was taking...drastic measures a few days ago...and tried to well...kill me?"

The thief gulped in a breath and tried to recall that event. In a flash of light, he could see Roko acting on her own, trying to high tail it and take revenge , with a few screws not tightened on to keep her grounded ...as if she were on a suicide hunt...she would just let X go down with her automatic extinction? Was that even a part of!-

"X ! You started to hypervenilate...You've got to tell me who that chica was! Why does that brat want your body that much?-

"Not my body..." X shook his head and exhaled. "She isn't one of a person...but twice as many. That ,as a categorization; an aspect that has to do with the mastermind that trapped her inside of me! And that isn't the whole deal. She is the female Roko. That's who the girl was holding me up." Red continued . "Another aspect has the same, face as the ..version..of..the one based on who created her - which split...and now the two versions hate each other's guts...there is the guy aspect named Rokou, and he's more connected to the monster that made me have to shoulder Roko..."

"You say it like she is more than one hal of a whole..gonna take some getting used is a male? ...how long have you 'two' been hauled up ? What was your destination..maybe more current, your address before coming to Gotham?" She was really pawing for the answers this time..X didn't know if having the feline around would end her up as roadkill..or a walking nightmare like all the victims of the red tormentor...

"You have to give me some air, kitty. I barely know how to rip out the lady aspect, and be X again...Same as bird boy I guess.." Jay grumbled to himself over Dickie having three stupid crazies after him too. And the entire army in another world! As well as not being able to sleep at night...is that what it was for anyone who got conned out of their sanity? Or..soul?..

"I heard enough about the bat's kid to know it's nothing you would have wanted to happen to yourself." The lady crossed her arms and frowned. "You want to stay safe and out of this fight. It could become an all out war from what I was told..Batman was pretty flustered when we last saw each other during one of his late night strolls." She pushed back a strand of dark hair from her face as the lady knelt lower to meet X's own sorry gaze. More lost in thought than anything...

"Talk to your old-

"I swore outta that life once Ra's gave me a new one.." The teen shrunk back and kept himself from meeting those very persuasive orbs. Of Flick; he was starting to rub off on Red way too much. How else would the thief have been able to know that his feet were warm as an oven the next morning?

"You can hide all you want." The miss reasoned with the down and out criminal on her couch. "If your enemies are not giving in, doesn't that mean you can't ? I mean, you claim to be pretty nimble! I know since Jump was always Robin's stomping ground. News travels .You had to fluff his feathers just a little..or how else would he have taken to hunting you-

"He always lost!" X exclaimed and finally stood from the sofa. His fists were balled dangerously and had no regrets in hitting his offender if he felt his reputation were being threatened.

"I can't blame you kid." Selina casually sighed and took his spot to lounge. "Bat's iffy fixture with the clown prince is too hard for me! What if someone else took your spot? That Roko, or the guy after you both? Wouldn't you feel the need to shove them back? They don't own you, you are the one who can bite and claw if you really wanna leave a reminder" She grinned a sly grin and leaned back just so he could see her spread out against the cushions. "You want Robin to see that you can fight it off too. And I can tell you this; you are way more fortunate with that bratty lady than he is right this second. Batman is off the walls and fighting while he's unable...think you have less edge than that bird now?"

The thief was kid...Rob was...being ruined worse than he was? Was it really ten times worse?...

"I feel like a jerk...you mean to tell me, he's off the clock..or off being...then you are telling me he's getting attacked still by?!-

"Oh, attacked? What's that about? You mean it wasn't just ..." Selina froze as well, remembering how Bruce had met her off duty. Just to dry off from a passing shower...that when he'd returned, Robin had been long gone. That he had waited for his ward's return, only to end up half a man.

"He was just like how it would have been...an attack that left Robin immobile . Incapacitated really." She shrugged and sat up with a limber twist of her flexible form. In a dress no less. "I should head over to him, like this..." Selina dragged herself from the couch and thought aloud. "If you wanna ask me now to take you along, it'll be a truce for now? Just say the magic word."

The teen shook his head, or tried to but refused wonce that word had registered. With a couple blinks, Roko had decided to get X's lazy butt up for good.

"This is pointless on his part. I'll take his rear to that vigilante's pad. Please see it that X is letting me exist so that the self Rokou doesn't try anything too busy.." The teen's hair was held by a short pony earlier. Yet once let down, Roko's features took hold and made the cat burglar gape once more. "I have to get used to you pulling that act." She smiled wearily and Roko just shrugged it as 'we'll give you the full details once things quiet down. Your cool with this chica!' The smle was more smirk and made Selina wary just a tad...She had never expected the self possessing her old villainous, rebel foe, to be...cunning as a sly fox. It screamed to her that those red eyes - now dulled, had more power than she gave credit to the creature. "You can ride shotgun- I know Miss Kyle, that you have a prettier ride than just your attire alone can suit..?" Selina sniffed and stood up tall to head for the bathroom. It wasn't for her turn however. "First; you wash that mat and make yourself decent." The burglar smirked back. "Being hauled up like a ten pound bag of cat nip , is over. So run under that shower or the kitties here will end up too attracted. The stink will end up smelling too much like a corpse these guys'll wanna chow down on! Smell human, you get the wheel. One inch of grime in that room, and you get to ride in the back like a good little girl!*"

Selina could have sworn the self had hissed back, but Flick was beside her, trying to contact Red on the other side..*

"Got yourself a lackey. I will enjoy seeing you and your squeeze squirm under my grip...It'll be an honor to truce with the cat herself...Flick is not gonna see Jay, so I'd better just let him keep guessing. ~Sorry lil' man!The cushion you were so enamoured with is...being taken to the cleaners. Time to find a new playmate-

The cat understood sadly as he lept onto the sofa with one last sniff*, then forgot for the purpose of surviving the same way one would separate in order to move on. Jay might be back, he might lose his reality. The cat's curious orbs matured to have known Selina had never intended to let the stray stick around long. His caretaker was partly just feeding him anyway. As if cats could shrug, he jumped down and strut off to see if his dish was half empty.

The tamar an teen heroine paced as she could to remain from drifting into the air. Her emotions in a tumble far different from Raven's own, she knew that they had left her out in order not to end up falling too far down. Robin's condition was making her angry again as well. The dragon of their trials in another world was trying to pull them back into his fabricated madness with magic she had not yet learned well of through Arianna. The princess of the Star kingdom's visions had not reappeared as daydreams. Only when she slept did Kori have any nightmares that involved the capitol's warrior daughter. It made the alien teen feel greatly unappreciated some days. Others, she wanted to try harder...all for having seen the child Ava from the eatery and getting to know her future life...parly anyway. No one truly knew their future. Glimpses would weaken her drive to strive for a pleasent one if this kept up. Rutha...she was a coward for wishing not to fight this way again!

"Star? Whoa! You look like haven't gone to bed in a year! What happened?" Bb burst in with Cyborg still looking at his results. Robin's state of being was printed very unclearly...she would have to pursuade the teen to just peek..if it was only that easy...

"I am most frightened for our friend Robin's health..." She tried to exhale as softly as she could. Her large eyes gave away too much as Cyborg tried to ask Bb to give him a moment in private to speak. "Rob is..." He shooed Gar away with a wave impatiently. The changeling gave in with a frown and dragged himself to join Al in prepping for lunch. "Rob is..." Cy looked back one last time before whispering fully to the princess his discovery with Greg's help. "He's been hurt. Only it's not physical damage ..Just the markings; but they have a job that was not what we thought originally .." Strfire's eyes widened in woory, pleading for the truth to drive her to act!

"The marks are...almost like if you took a monster, shove it in an item, and gave it a life and purpose. The shackles only look like they aren't really there. But turns out, if we go to a spirit plane, they can be seen long enough for us to remove the physical version." Starfire was almost relieved when he'd said travelling would destroy the binds around her leader! "Then we shall do so as to leave earth again? Will that truly cure the affliction? Are you certain of this theory? I might wish to speak with Greggory, if that is ok with Wiz?" She tried to be formal enough to have the teen tech expert's attention. "I can ask, but Greg still thinks we should keep lookn' for another way...-

"Why?" Kori had to ask this. The cure was more than obtained, why was he refusing to finalize it?

"Well...the only plane strong enough to rip away the shackles, is ...the Celestial one-

"Which I refuse you go to at all this moment!"Greg stepped outside the room with a furrowed brow and bags under his eyes. "We would be sitting ducks for execution! Not to mention Sayumon is the one we are trying to confine for her actions!She might end up making us prisoners , as well as far worse if we end up without 'repentence'..*fuh!" The sorcerer had been knocked down a level with the cover up of a cuss too forceful. "If we have to drag energy from there to the Eternal realm, I will have a very large debt to the council...and underworld...BUT! We will not lose our will power by perfectionists and tyrants...though...Aluehain..would be taking us as a guide...that may count as...a single tyran-

~That was uncalled for. Lowly sorcerer .~ The girl in black had fazed through a wall to hear such slander by her rite!

~I take my title far more serious than my country realizes, as do you not realize!~ She brought her hands to her hips and frowned with a glare in the changeling's direction. "Well, you do show an air of-

~I have a duty to uphold an entire realm of truth and the balance itself!~ The eternal child spat towards the princess of another planet. "You can be pretty bossy though-

"B! She actually has to be, sorry Ma' me . He's not old enough to realize you got your way cause this job needs you to do that." The gilr cocked her head by the vague way her duties had been described. ~This and that? My job is to run the ones that might bring destruction from our lands, maintaining harmony and understanding with the planes surrounding the kingdom's capital. We also forsee the Sky Villa that allows transport as you witnessed lastly with your run in that night..?~ Now the flush over Kori's cheeks had Cyborg step towards the sorcerer to talk more about the interesting ways of travel. And how that night had effected the teen beside him. "Star? When were you in the villa? That was nothing I very remembered hearing about!"

~It may have been forgotten.~ The disdain of Al's voice made the titan's second commander wince. "But...wait!" Bb bounded up and did remember the princess coming back in tears and snoring at the same time!

"You fought Slade there! I remember !" The Eternal just turned her back to the chatter. ~Call whence you decide ifthe journey is worth your ,excitement.~The child waved and sauntered off without a proper 'good day' as her fellow deity usually exscused themselves with.

"Rude much? Sheesh! She thinks it's so cool , but here she is telling us it's murder just standing up every day!" Bb was too true. Al didn't want out. It was what she had been born to have decided since the king of her lands had taken the child on as an heiress to his kingdom. His rule would be her 's to follow, and administor onto those that had the same wavelengths as her kind..those he wanted to bow at her feet. "She is frightening..." Greg shivered slightly as if she were still watching...

"Yet, she was not always as you see. " The magician shrugged off the ridiculous thoughts and tried to concentrate on the full issue. "She was adopted you said." Cyborg crossed his arms and looked over to Beastboy who was still brooding a few feet away. "She was the last of the same line as Reia, and was reborn as a protector of the rite of mages that had protected the high priestess before thier demise...she is still trying to move past it all. Yet, despite the coldness she feels towards a second disaster, she is quite strong, having beaten the odds to end up a candidate and student of a king ! She is blessed indeed, yet feels the hardships with every step towards her passing on , to sit in that lonely castle as a figurehead...would you feel all alone , just for the sake of the worth granted? It would make anyone either mad enough to take charge, or to fall down and never take that baton back..." Starfire gasped, finding Aluehain was..in a way how she might have been if Galfore had not given her the right to wait until there was a true need. Right now, Al had to dread that the king Eternal might one day pass his kingdom over into her lap...how would she cope with the urge to want to change an entire society? It was ..a lot of work, just to play nice with her council folk...so she could continue with the task...without interruptions, or even from outsiders whom had other intentions. If she were strong as Wiz Greg had claimed, then the threatening part of being a queen...would not leave her isolated from the outside world. After all, no one could battle unforseen events by themselves and maintain harmony while repelling their own set of vanities in the long term.

"I just hope she's on our side in the confusion, scarecrow." Cy shook his doubtful attitude from his weighed down shoulders and went to see how Raven had been holding up during her spat with her team leader's mentor.

~Raven?~ She was unsure if the sound of were coming from the opposite end of the hall. Yet Cy was not that quick to run after the goth and leave his post. ~On the unit.~The empath thought with a pause and knew Bruce was less likely to understand her having to leave the bat hanging.

"Your teammate was just contacting you through your communications link." He was more so together than the frazzled mess exiting the cave - or study, earlier . "If it's about seeing Richard, tell your second in command I am willing to help, where you'll need me once the informant gathering more on Red X's where abouts-

"Red X...when was he last spotted?" Was she asking that he look into another mission? X was his failed Robin after the original had flown the coop!

"He was, in the Gotham City Police Department for questions regarding my location. He knew we could talk in private there."

Raven nodded and remembered briefly, yet the images of Catwoman having...-

"Then I might know where to look." The teen reassured as the blood started rushing for the chase heating up. "He should be with your informant, Catwoman."

Bruce stood dumbfounded with his suspicions peaked higher by the witch's glance into another's past and present. Selina...had been hiding Jay in secret?

"He's been in really bad shape...I couldn't let your team know since he has information about how this is going to play out for Richard.." Then Bruce was playing them, with holding info that was indeed not as vital but crucial in their long term run down of the vamp killer. No doubt building his powers until he could face the Titns without a barrier to shove him back.

The moment that thought had escalated, the alarms around the manor flashed rapidly in a series of red and blaring commands. "Who's hacking the bat computer?" Bruce sprung forth and had Raven stunned by his inhuman amount of stamina for such an age. ..

"Hacking?...No!"

She fazed through and landed directly beside the caped crusader who refused to let her inside the cave...but this wasn't a great time to detect fault in his allies. The hacker had deactivated the security systems from the front lawn! The criminal was too quick!

"Master Bruce!" Alfred had just nearly been pushed aside , yet the billionaire had no reason to use force on an old friend. "Very well sir. I shall ready the defenses from becoming scattered further . Do carry on." With that, the gentleman butler walked off with his feather duster in hand, clinging to it as a single comfort out of all the chaotic happenings and going ons within his family's household.

The teen ebony haired hero had felt a prickle of icy fear wash over him, once he'd finally opened his eyes with a jolt to notice his benevolent protector encircling his shoulders .. .was it a spirit?

"Oww..." Richard rubbed his temples, not seeing a near excited Raven and Cyborg by the foot of the bed' s lower frame. "...You little nightmare!" Cy nearly let his emotions run wild with a hard headed lecture nearing it's conclusive 'kiss and make up drama' with a rib crushing bear hug fron the lug himself; complete with a not so mild noogie to the noggin. "Robin...? You were just woken up...but the heart monitor was just-

"Don't talk so loud...*" The hero groaned as he brought his palm up to the side of his face, just to find a snaking , stray piece of black hair fall in front of his two blue pupils. "Ah!" The hero gasped out to find his hair had grown to the length beside his knees. "Shock..?" Bb chuckled nervously but did not anticipate the strange transformation well with a shudder. "It..." Starfire had seen, with Bruce through the unit's lit screen unable to recognise the long haired teen. ~Is that?-

"It..it's me Bruce .." Richard wanted to shriek and put a finger to the mad coward controlling his life in the shadows...the dragon was going to see an angry 'nightmare'. Not a willing counter - anything!

"Dude...That looks like the you Star said she saw when she was sent to the future!.."( how long is forever).Tt cartoon season two three . been a long time and six seasons memorization is rustier than I remember! sob..* Back the the arc!) He was cut of by a nervous Tamaran beauty who could not tallow anymore discussions to pass as conversation over Robin's new lengthy hair style!

"The vigalante Nightwing was...he was Robin , no longer as Robin !" She could not describe that smile he'd given; his future self was not this person with very shiny and long hair!

"I don't look like a hero...I think he wanted to make me think-

"Don't think." Greg stepped out from beside his area and beakers that massively covered the far wall "It will only tell him that you are listening." The sorcerer clad in white and silver walked up to the hero and looked him square past the falling strands; mirroring a teen age R-

"Explain!" Greggory came back to reflect on what presence had felt. "You have been talked to by what was a serpent that no longer dwells on the oldest planes." Richard frowned and pursed his jaw with a perplexity over the beast...?..

"What are you talking abou-

"Hah!*..." The hero felt his skull again and nearly his entire world spun without a clear focus. "I..."

"Another block?" The empath looked up to her co - captain with an anxious gaze. "The boss here is not with himself." Kaien had joined when a surge of power had been discovered from within the house. "Vee is helpin' out yer leader's teacher." He crossed his arms in his islander/ sailor guise and frowned. The orange eyes of his firey self still shown , nearing a dull amber into a tawny brown shade. "Why is your power weakening?" Greg's eyes grew wide as he witnessed an Elemental deity gasping for air and ..seeming human!

"I just toned down. Nothing to get yer knickers in a knot over Wiz kid-

"This isn't the time!" Kori stood taller and clenched her hands into fists beside her. "The bat man is fighting tirelessly to defend our friend! Can we not all do with the 'getting along ' to solve this catastrophe , instead of bickering to one another? We are allies, a team! None of us will fulfill the deity's of the spirit's prophecy if we are forever rutha in mind and in strength of our very -

"Thought you were Arianna for a tad after the getting along snippet." Malchior fazed through the wall as he'd come back bruised and showered with dirt. It was something more than just mere filth that had the Star capital princess take over to speak with the group herself. ~This is an annihalation attempt! A war has started to plan out on the other end leading back to one of our own officials!~

"Sayu's at it. As cunning as a clever fox." Malchior knew that Bao Shi Lan had been unavailable since his departure. Had she been able to warn Alicia of the coming threat ?

"This isn't the time." Raven pulled her robes around her to shoulder a white aura. Then again, maybe it was all too sudden to not mean anything at all..

"I think I might know a way with Raven, Sorcerer Wiz Greggory's , and Arianna's energies, to riot back towards the coward out for blood tonight." The empath was stunned by how her old enemy turned ally had put the recipe for defeat of the Batman's adversary. "With a strong enough barrier, the spell outside will run dry, giving our two warriors out amidst the clearing a stray shot. If either will readily try to break his walls fairly , clear cut and solid to the other side whence it arrived." Mal tried to think of what the result would best seem . "The arrows in the criminal's direction will extend far enough to rid it from sight before it heals itself against a fall back out of range from a defeat it was hoping to avoid ; just as we, at all costs." The changeling nodded up to the light haired teen who'd been tried many times for rebellion and fighting the good fight on a number of occasions. Mal was serious this time. It was gain favour over the Azarathian goth , at least Gar hoped his innocence was for real this time ...

"Then we have to tell the two meat heads to call in! You have a master plan, then don't hold back on us dragon boy!"

"Right, on it. Batman? Are you still in range of the cat and your attacker?" The wizard prince winced when a cry of a struggle rang throughout the line. Richard was unable to think clearly ...if the monster had-

~Before you try and drag us in.~ Veravakumu coughed and dropped the crime fighter to stand half awake beside him. They had retreat temporarily from another daemon that wore a shadow cast hood, it's presence entirely had been over written by passing smog. ~It's not pretty over here. The vamp is playing us like a quartet of string instruments!-

"Like a fiddle?" Bb tried to correct the cat's sputtering word play just as the teen had when they'd first met the hybrid guardian on earth,lounging while his freeloader self helped the teens walk through the trial- of his world! (First arc, a new beginning . My very first fan fic while also doing an aztec mythos on fiction press. Under title Quetzalcoatl and the wolf. May finish that too, but this arc isn't through by a long shot! Back to the showdown in Gotham!)

~That too." The dark warrior held himself higher up as he tried to dowse the vigilante with a healing serum to temporarily close the Batman's wounds. ~The creep had some buddies, looks like we are out numbered by the massive stormcloud surrounding the spot...it's!~

The teens tried to bring back the connection as Verra/ the hybrid dog self, started to rustle out of the soldier's consciousness , wanting to join in on the action. ~Let me turn heads here!~ The grinning dark, rabbit eared fox dove past the topiary gardens to hit straight into the one cretin he had no desire to be shoved aside by!

"Move out of my way...Graah!*" The cat's line was loud as it sputtered with the unit now in an infested state by what was actually miasma from the scuffle. The fog was it's own sort of box made to trap the Titans, and cause disarry within the manor's location.

"What the heck!?" The cybernetic teen exclaimed as the sparking mass of electronics was blasted away by the alien princess's possessor. ~That was an infectious battle ground..~She panted heavily "Right,high spirit hate disorder and evil doing as much as humans fighting the same type of problems.." Raven relaxed barely knowing the war was on to gather a few stray leads. "Lothos isn't alone out there." Bb gawked when he realized what Malchior wanted to try. "Are you going to stop the demons yourself?" Greg frustratingly stomped over to the half dragon immortal. "Still, did you not add that we would need to errect the barrier? Well?" The wizard heir let down his sword and arm , Greg needed a protector, not a rascal of a rebetofight side by side! "Then Raven shall go , Arianna will if she can commence an attack with her dwindling time as the princess for now. I do not want to leave the second commander Cyborg with only Beastboy and-

Greg looked around the room cautiously. "Where is Cecilia?" His breath quickened as the high sorcerer made with a swift spell a lead that might have located burried treasure beneath the manor!

"She is on the upper floor...no...that was ruse!-

"What the heck are you talking about?" Cy tried to find what the slurp was trying to let them in on.

"Cecilia...is on the ground floor...below the last floor! -

"The cave.." Raven whispered and could have sworn Richard was on the same boatwitn that recall of another ground floor.

"Bat man's secret sanction? The big bad bat's hall of investigations? The cave !?"

"The batcave.." Richard wondered if the blonde was really just another once been Terra , the same legit, deceptive behaviour...

"Aawoowww!" The teen changeling had revert into a wolf during the panic and was howling in shock. "Cut it out fur brain! This in no time to become a clown and cause the worst to pass ." Mal snipped and faded right by them into the wall as before. "Whom ever has the sheer stomach to face that head hunter outside this castle, let us make haste. If you are for team civil mannered yet not civil minded, then climb off this horse and sit well until we come back from the depths of that massive, blackened , miasma! Raven, the time to act is now, the heroes here are too afraid to leave the chosen's victim, yet that might be their plan. We cannot allow the two fighting to scream for an end before we do!" He was serious. Raven had little choice as she and half of Greggory's full power in spirit form swam through the portal to end the spat amidst the darkening skies out of doors, where they prayed the cat had at least not jumped ahead too soon...

~I must leave as a secondary entity so that your princes will have enough strength to defend this temple ..~The Star kingdom's long since passed on ruler separated from the alien heroine, then left her to wait in the medical room for Richard to calm down enough to speak up.

"Star ..I really messed up..this is all my fault.." The teen's long hair made the leader look many years younger than a seventeen year old going on eighteen. The dragon had no sense of time, nor some sense in not ruining another's own time with his powerful curses!

"We shall not allow the monster to change us!" Kori reassured with a weak smile while he was still staring up beside her through those bloodshot blue eyes. "It's all my fault..I said his name...I broke the chains that were there to keep him locked up! They won because of my big mouth! All to guess how the prince knew Lothos in the past...He was one of his teachers that taught how to take lives for energy! The dragon'...r...r...hah! ...I'm..not going to say IT!" The pillow behind the teen was thrown aside in a fit while the hero covered his face from the teens so they could not witness any of the tantrums through r-

"No..." His breath hitched with a shiver as the stupid snake still whispered in his ear. .

"Star...Tie..me..back!-

"What is he!-

Starfire knew why her Robin had restraints just as during the dust incident..he was going to lose control..

She zipped by and started at lightening speed to reattatch the binds Raven had established by both sides of the hospital bed. "You will not be doing any of the 'fast acting ' Robin.." She was low towards his ear when he'd acknowledged the princess's voice. "Star...I'm...sorry...it's..."

"He was attacked by that creeper vamp! Rob, dude, you have to take a few breathers. The thing thinks you're basically afraid, so tell it off with...you have the cockiest attitude next to Speedy! You can stomp the heck outta that snake with us ready to pull it's tail hard!" The teen leader stand-in gave a confident grin and a thumbs up . "You have more control, why else would the dragon target you in particular?..." The unearthen gaze of a well missed drama queen caused the teens to turn towards the entrance.

She leaned up against the door frame and was hidden partially by a stardust hood and cowl. Her sleeves were covering her pale arms as the girl crossed them smugly and eyed the Tamaran child in a menacing way. Yet , to the boys it looked playful . What a true enchantress!

"Cici! Greg was freaking worried ! Why did you just run out on us during a-  
"I had..orders from the top." She lied. "The chosen are not aware. Right now, there is a shift strengthening the dragon's time here, in order to prepare for a visit...I believe something owed was once lost...he's come to finish you. That, and the dungeons of Eternity are no fun!" The girl pout over the place...when had Cecilia ever been imprisoned!?

"Who are you?" Beastboy grit his teeth and was readying a change into a tiger. . "That's not what Cecilia told any of her friends! You must be controlling her ..I can smell the rat-face that took her, you had better not try to run away! I've got your scent!-

"Hah!" The sister spirit of great magics resumed her earlier transformation, with a wave of her arms underneath the billowing black lace . "Cici, is what was , I am the Harpy she will give into as the dragon lord's faithful priestess!"

The teen blonde's eyes turned to that golden glow as the throbbing pain revealed itself within one of her irises as a spell pact. A black widow's symbol was pierced right througha an untouchable mark of the curses' existance."The silly girl! She gave up her fair magics for a much more tempting offer..the task of seeing her beloved chosen and the ones of her choosing burnt to a smoldering crisp! You shall, as the say...stick around to become a meal for my beloved sapling!"

Starfire gasped and held her sights hard onto the serious trickster ,whom had overpowered the teen she'd hoped to get to know .. to trust as a powerful friend and even...an ally..

"Mistress Daia is so...plain! Her name is my pick ; The shadow ..Night falcon!...No, no...a new title isn't as easy to claim as I had-

"She has one you crooked! -

The tiger self of Garfield swept after the enchantress's dress under her shadowy cape that covered the old Cecilia!

"B! She's too much for us to!-

"Here kitty kitty! Come into my web!...Ah! The black widow enchanter! Yes! I do indeed think the name will match her expression!-

"No!" Beastboy lunged in his furry body as his hackles rose with the cat's eye a menacing rage , forming what had been a budding friendship...now, the goose was cooked, Cici was in danger of losing her name forever!

~Come out wherever you are!..~ Lothos had left the exiled lacky prince to hunt his target at random. Just to get the timber of his current tone of voice off of his chest, and from his lungs. The villain's cohort had been able to regroup once that 'contact ' had called the two fowards. Besides the pair of half bloods, the third was...a bit odd. to have guessed. The lady Daia's first child had been apprehended with a spell to drag out her demons and have the princess cower for her own safety. Her allies had allowed the girl inside the household without a proper look over...too easy if spiraling portals became contaminated enough to break through!

"What is that!" Batman stood up and saw the chaotic reign of fireballs above the roaring sky line. Kaien had wings to walk upon!

"My back up. Thank you, ya lousy volcano god!" The cat hollered up with a shout to the guardian retiree in the midst of a stand off. "Yo are responsible for doing a lot of evils unto the protectors of the earthen plane..." Kaien tried to act formally while in conflict with the cretinous vampire. Lothos cackled loudly enough for Raven to shudder and land beside Malchior for a firm support. "It's him..." She gasped with sweat dripping from her brow. "We have to find the dogs and start the casting, or we won't be able to destroy the miasma field!" The wizard kid smiled from under his scarf that reaked of the scent he craved more than ever. "Then let us fly to our comrades." He grasped her hand as the two were swept up by a fierce wind out of no where!

"Hello baby brother!"

The light haired prince was blasted back in to a large spruce. "Gah!*" He gurgled as the fall nearly left the guardian to fall silently below to the forest floor.. Raven was still floating to face the one she'd known had once tried to do the right thing..now, his wolf self was gone. The only ounce of understanding between magicians was that the weak would perish in this fight. Or one would bow before then next in order to survive...

"How unpleasent to see you clinging to that cur in such a vulgar manner!" Kyrios was just another dasterdly demon among the few the heroes knew to trust.

"Malchior was your brother...that was why you didn't want me to know the truth!" The daemon son tisked* the sorceress by her half winded guess."Not that much so...the reason was due to my sheer animosity towards my little brother..seeing as I am the sole reason Lothos gave the dragon entry into Knoll." He studied his wand as it was spun up into the air as a baton. An impatient criminal...

"Malchir was sold off, simply because Knoll would become a warfront if that wretched beast lover of a mum had existed to see to his corontion! It was the right way, rather, I made it so he had no ticket , no way back !..And the witch that made my life as you see...she was devoured along with daddy to live out the rest of eternity as lost souls let to wander that forgoten kingdom! Knoll was destroyed by my undoing! Me! And my damnable brother let them have it!"With a laugh that made Raven's heart throb as she sped back to stop the half dragon's free fall, the eldest demon prince was now able to catch the wand in the moment she'd left to rescue her friend...

"He is an accursed evil which I bore unto his existance! The dragon ruled as long as I allowed his visit to suffice! There is no bloody cure! He will simply join the king as a monster in the sands of eternityyyy! Ahahahaaa!"

The wand now pointed up towards the skies as the firey deity above the covering shot back , yet had another welp to tail inside the fog cover mixed in with his own floting cloud magics.

"What happens when a fire and earth elemental meets a dense fog! I think we all know the correct answer! Let loose the storm!"

Raven had reached Malchior who's been near alerted of the dangers above him as winds whipped the trees to sway dangerously low.. "Let ...me transform.." The boy coughed and struggled from her strong magic keeping his throbbing pains away and at bay. "He will destroy you! There is no chance I could let you fight -

"You had made contact..the 'Kuro ' was my brother Kyrios ...you were tricked..." Raven flushed red at the memory of the transforming wolf into what could have been a real hero...if that had been the true kuro..

"He not . .only lied...he has been monitoring you all through the realms...and that was exactly how Lothos came to live in...that vampire's promise forced us to make a pact with the dragon..my brother was already aware before the capture. .he was. .cough!*...the one to have sold off Knoll in order to see us perish...he was a vain child ...never a happy rib or lung...not even if you had him laughing...not as he is...this is madness...uh! Cough! * coughaagh!*" The teen felt his ribs burn by Raven's healing powers working away. That vivid hate was not coming from Malchior's lips...he had given in long ago, so fretting the obvious would not find his one in a mill on chances for a cure.

"What...what sort of spell changed you? In the story book, the character version of Rorek was already of age...the dragon you are describing did this when you were is the real saga of Rorek and Malchior of Knoll? Was it my book, or the spirit world epic?"

The teen had not thought of why he had lived two lives; once after having been banished from earth to be trapped inside a paper relic, and the other as a prince of Knoll that resided between the elven planes long extinct...where he had been transformed at an early age by a lunatic tyrant dragon from a far off destination outside of...

"You...are right..." He looked up , as bewitched as Robin was in pure shock and hopefully still within the confines of the safety of Wayne manor. "The story...was I reborn?.To aid you whom had laid me to rest as a villain?..I was...led to believe...then I am only reincarnated to help the Titans in this present!" The sense of relief over Malchior no longer having a Rorek to turn him from the heroic side of simply existing, made Raven sigh with a shake of her head and and turn of it towards her dear comrade. "You have never been tossed aside since. You did show me all of those new spells, and continued to help my team discover the truth when none of us had any clue about Robin ...and his-

"We still have to...fight...Kyrios's howling is going to give me a house next to this city's famous funhouse residence!" He laughed a little as her lips turned up to the joke of arkham becoming a new den for a -

"That frown was starting to depress, even your team members.." He softly felt a set of pale fingers to her cheek. "The Raven as my reincarnate's pupil was never with a scowl about her...I could never allow you to cry for a loss again..-

She didn't know if the time to act had been frozen for his time to come to Raven with the dragon half / prince's plea to start over. How many times had she cried for him...

It was just a peck as the empath blushed, thinking that the scoundrel would still regret running off with only a half portion too small of his magic user ally's heart.

"Let us distract the ninny halfwit , long enough to plan a full scale assault." Raven heard the teen as her arm was grasped again to cling to the white puffs of cloud cover as the two sorcerers climbed higher up into the densly forming fog.

Arianna as a spectral entity beside Sorcerer Greg had witnessed full well as to how the team in charge of powerful punches had been pressing on...how far had they come?

~Malady , this will be under control...have your utmost trust in the guardians and chosen!~Greg came alive as his spellwork turned into a funnel to break through the darkness as a corkscrew in motion. ~Break! Spare the warriors! Hiding from my light has no end in cite worth clinging to!~ The sorcerer wiped his brow mid between the struggle over the lightening and casting. ~Then I shall guide your beacon...Release the veil! Stand apart and allow this passage!~ The lady's powerful relic in the form of a multi pointed starry crest shone throughout the twighlight as it started to drench the air around the princess with a golden aura.

~Ready yourselves!~

~Light ! Combine and tear away the fog!~ The lady of high birth to the star capital's line shouted through the speak for the masterful shadlkw chasers to hear and scatter by. ~Well weeell!~ The shadowy puppet master had emerged from the solid earth, through it. ~ Lady of the starry heavens! Welcome to the finale...Bound by your curiousity!~ The thieving freak cackled as the pipes below the structure and sanction sprouted from gapng sink holes , no doubt the fear of having sewage strewn into her aubern covered scalp, sent the princess to shout an even larger action for the ground to fly chunks into the living dummy!

~Sharing my stomping ground? Why don't you lay in a mud pit , you filth of an Eternal and half a soul!~ The girl's nails turned slightly pointed as the dragon tamer inside the priestess was unleashed.

~This , was the time when I had promised never to unleash my horrific display of trust in your kind...~ The lady's gown had fallen away while it transformed into an earthen protector similarly clothed as Lady Raine amount the earthen refuge of Dragon Earth's underground.

~This is what will slay the dragon! I no longer have any fear in my breadths! Lead me to the criminal!~

A warrior princess...it made sense as to why the Tamaranean girl and Arianna had such a unique compatability of strengths. Almost too curious..

~Greggory, the creature knows where the dragon in lurking! Tell him that we will not let the vile shadows linger furthest towards their goal! With a blade by her right in the form of a long talon, the warrior that was also chosen to lose all she loved that timeline...was exceeding the limits as to how long she could emit her own powers!

~Do not lose sight of you self!~ Greggory called off after the freed Elemental in her hardest to maintain being.

~Azarath...Metrion...ZINTHOS! ~

Raven's accursed mantra ; yet gladly appreciated dark magics, whizzed by the sorcerer while holding onto an other's arm. ~Mr ...Batman!~ Wiz knew who's face lay behind that scowling cowl. He could not let those whom had hypnosis in their repertoire have the full title of the man beneath that mask!

"Where in the world did ..is that!-

The forceful servant of two worlds and royal fighter clashed before the exiled son with a growling roar as deepnas any sky dragon's!

"The lady ...that looks far too much to be-

~Arianna was as this form, in order to find and defeat the dragon lord in the past ..she failed in severing the binds that held her love the prince, to have lost his life...yet not by her hands..~ The empath looked up towards the thundering skies as Kaien had been found with a heavy scratch by his befuddled nephew. "You got clobbered pretty hard there hot head-

"Not up for the taunts! Duck!" The guardian elder set up a barrier enough to halt the dead on assault of the vamp in person. "I am not just here to distract! Look below!"

The two were not both able to fall for the cretin's tricks, so Veravakumu did peek. A vining mass was making it's way- to break through where a massive sink hole had appeared ! There was the star princess , and the puppet freak! He had opened up a big bag full of tricks ..more tendrils. .

"Great!" Verra as the cat shot down from it's full self to warn his charges, who were still his responsibility!

"Trouble in la -la land! You guys know any spells that include weed killer? And giant loads of it?" The empath felt the vibrations below their feet . It was a large -

~Raveen!~ Beast boy cried out in her ear through the unit with a shrill scream. ~We have a big issue indoors! Waah! No more you stupid viiines!~

Raven went into overdrive as her head shot down to see the first sprout ...on it's way, pushing past the rotten earth and pipeline now in shambles!

"Clear out!" She called over to her stiff as aboard wizard companion and sorcerer aid. "Grab the princess and run!"

The worst was not yet said as the vines prodded up to scare the Bat into slashing into the slowly growing larger sister vines of the mother plant. "Retreat! This is insanity!" Batman slammed a light disk into the air. A flash hid the last few heroes as they flew back towards the manor with gasps barely visible in the night air.

"Hmmm...?...Your dear companions just ruined the dormancy of my pretty seedlings! They were not yet to mature by that rate alone. For the sewer...waters...helped too quicken the cycle far more than I would have guessed possible! That clown has such brute force, even for his lanky stature and built...what a showstopper!" She seemed delighted by the fate to have befallen her vessel; the demons right now her active cohorts, all of the heroes in peril...and the main head of the chosen...at her mercy ..what a splendid fate to befall the prophetic Titans!

"Cici! Let her go!" The vines had collapsed walls to floorboards just to find their queen in her finest hour. They gladly pulled hair, tugged legs, even squeezed the oldest Titan without constrain of their actions. He cried such a lovely tune that the black widow enchantress felt the need to follow into a sorrowful duet.

"We shall not concede as your little mordrif's next snack!" Starfire proudly blasted and whipped out her best 'Robin retort' while he was still shielded by her arms outstretched. "You are not going to release any more of your beastly infestations within this home! Let our dear comrade Miss Daia go!"With a blast once from her eyes the drifting in midair priestess laughed haughtily as the group had never witnessed, not since the concert in London! (To the future arc)~ "You are not to give me orders little mongrel! I am giving my dearest pets their just desserts! Open wide for the main course!"

The teen fighting beside a half alive Grayson out of uniform dove to save the two from the smacking jaws of the man eating ,clusterous, fly trap!

"Star!..Starfire!" Richard was speechless once she'd been knocked out cold by the fall. "You...!" Richard's had ached terribly as much as his throbbing chest and the marks round his wrists. "You are going to pay!"

Cyborg tried to call out to the leader , but found the boy's tunnel vision was too great to snap out of!

"Rob! Don't! Alicia wanted her sis to -

"She's not here now...She has to go down, permanently!"

The serpent's plan was a very simple touch of tragic struggling. The binds changed course as they became his whips against the killer topiary. "Nice touch, really makes them seem more bonsai , than crowded like they can't grow up!"

He brought the dark lady back into a corner with her eyes shielded , craftily seeking out a hair pin from her veil to sprinkle onto her lovely garden!

"You missed me!" The priestess had a portion of monsterous plant , zombie armies , with tendrils that had grown thick as tree trunks. "You cannot move in your position! Give in! The slivering spirit is all I can thank...you really think that it won't turn it's fangs onto it's host? Another douse to make my darlings shine! Have another dose!" Her near hysteria was not as a mother's love for her defenseless children, more so that she could distract the teens trying to whip her silly!

"Hyaah!" The hero used the chain links to launch himself further towards her safety vine, the girl screamed out when he'd said just what she'd never seen coming. "Your plants will end up, with rot if you feed them too often!" He was right..the little things; define tiny, had felt weaker as the dryness coursed through them and ate away their stored moisture from the pipeline to the sewers. "Nooo! You will not catch me here! My children shall feed even in-

"Time' s up for your kids!" The hero toppled the girl high from her perch that had nearly been able to leave a crack in the upper floor's ceiling. "Waaah!" Bb fell head first as a hawk to save his poor noggin from a clattering wallop into the floor below. Richard flung himself on top of the cowering princess and slammed her into the wood with a slap*.

"Talk! What are you trying to get from attacking us! What will you find if-

"We have it...in front us...! " The girl's possessor chuckled with a playful smile, more so devious as Cyborg tried to shove his leader off of the trickster's chest. "Who . . There is more behind your pretty face, you were not holding Cecilia captive during the call! Who gave you the -

"You know...he wants you to reside in his palace..." She droned and brought her arms to either side of her bedraggled body with a smirk. "You are the missing piece...we want you to be our last card to fall...you have no reason to fear those whom you chose, yu have yet to guess where the future will take...your last lie...My fair wishes...your dear priestess needn't-

"No more ...games!" He was close to furious as the cloth of her cloak was twisted painfully. The Titan was readying towards strangling the spying wretch!

"Robin! Do not harm her!"

The Tamaranean teen tugged away the heroic leader's fist before he could sentence the enchanteress further into this forbidden role...they were pushing buttons, harder than ever!

"You are a life saver my darling princess!" The teenage terror left the alien heroine stunned as the Titan lead was pulled close enough to whisper to, before given a hard shove into his team mate's arms.

~You cannot hide anymore...! Roku is coming for you!~

The snaking chains brought him to resist her push and left the girl with a pained streak across her affected iris. "Y you...I am ugly without thaa- ...Aaaaah!*" The girl spewed a red fluid from her gut as she pulled up to cling to her shattered sight. "Robin...what have you done...?" Kori was trembling when she'd seen the girl's eye bleeding rapidly,y yet why the excessive clotting from her abdomen! He had only hurt her-

"I'm...s-s-sooorry...!" The young blonde's older eyes sight protruded, right before her body had collapsed in a wave of hurt. "Cecilia!" Beastboy crowed out as a large bird of prey , to switch his form and try to feel her faint pulse. His head slowly turned with a ragged expression towards a guilt stricken Titan ...

"Star was...No...nononononnonooo!" The teen wailed with his long hair flailing all around in a spiral. This must have been the dragon son's same reaction...these demons were ruthless! Cecilia was now hurt because...-

"You went too far this time Rob!" Cy had to try and pick up the hero from his full tantrum as he faced away from his co - captain.

"You have gotta get a grip! What was she sayin' to you? You are not anybody's-

"No...if I don't ...more of you will-

*SMACK!

The teen had not thought that the one he'd wanted to protect..would clap* her team's victimized leader straight across the face. "You are not in the right!'" She was crying , because of that new power..he had let it harm one of their allies...which could bring crashing down an all out catastrophe from the other - worlder protecting the targeted diva!

"I'm...sorry..-

"Sorry will not reverse the damaged state of the one we were also responsible in turning to the side of 'good'" Star shouted out into the boy's face. "I am sorry will not save us if you and our friends DO become victims of the crisis the world of spirit ' beings are trying to un do! Sorry will not change the future!"

"She was!-

"She was an unfortunate one of the guardians that was changed by her weakening resolve. You did not have to make her learn that much..it was much too cruel to see you as angry as the ones whom you and your friends want thrown in jail! Slade is not here! No one will come! You must try to think less like a creature deeming it's suicide, than one trying to 'turn around things!" Another swat was sent to keep the alien teen far away from the shaken ward of the Bat's.

"I hate this...I hate what they did to us! I want them to let us move on! Yeah, the cat ruined everything by bringing stupid monsters and tyrants to run rampant without any sort of , I don't know? Maybe dignity to get rid of them for good! You think that monster was still on our side!? None of these guardians or spirits are our friends, Star. They are going to finish their missions, and go back to their castle moats to plan out another big prophecy for another unlucky sap! That's right! I was used by them to finish what they couldn't! They couldn't defeat their enemies! That was how I ended up cursed by a demonic shadow!"

The oldest Titan stood taller as the hero in front of his had gone rogue by the situation. "Cool it he-

"Screw this!" Robin threw his hands up and waved them away like flies. "I am leaving, don't try to stop me from getting rid of this mess, where you could only sit here and let the Titans fall apart! I'm going to stop the demons AND Celestials if you won't move!"

"B, grab that idiot. Star, call in Raven and the others! None of us are letting you walk outta there with a suicide mission! Snap the heck outta your bull crap and listen!-

"I'm done sitting here! You guys won't!-

"I am sorry ! You are acting most unruly and unfair to your-

"Then stop running my life!-

"Hold him down B! Starfire , hand me a seda-

"I won't STAY HERE! You can't make me! Rrraahh!"

"Doesn't the fact Rob's acting like a grizzly freak you guys out? The dra-

"I have successfully given Raven a 'ring!' She will be here any moment. The vamp man and his minions have fled from the battle."

"Only to do Whhaaa!*" The needle was their last chance to normalize Richard with a dreamless sleep. "Oh...this is...not at all what is most right...I did hope that Robin would never, ever need another 'knocking out ' since his outburst with-

"Another link! No body start talkin' about those two!" Cyborg held back the last of his leader's struggles with Beastboy keeping the punk kid still. "Though so too Star...looks like nothing changes that fast..not for someone freaking out about his future. " The past was a deep knick in the boy's subconscious. The dragon had more than just the Teen Titan's memories that had driven him as a hero. He had his name and viewed that as an opportunity to strike where it ached . A nameless shadow was being given another chance by a conflicted and rage induced child...that made the task too easy to see as he wished. Weak and vulnerable by a mind bending saga. Every ounce of a struggle was being drained from the teen's resistance- the dragon was winning, by turning the teen into another face. By any other name, he had manipulated a portion of Robin's future to become someone more deadly than Nightwing of that time line.

There you have it! It's getting cold all over after a massive storm just passed us by a mile. Talk about a real predicament for our chosen heroes! Will the selves make light with the threat to take over the earth? What connection is Kyrios so spooked over? Roku was the mastermind through the self at Slade's pad. That was why the link was strong enough to allow the dragon a voice . The snake is keeping tabs on Richard. Now, he's throwing his hands up in near defeat! Hang in there Robin! If the guardians are slow pokes, he might be better off fighting the vamp to reclaim his freedom, or will Lothos pull his chains as a real threat to behold, now housing the dragon's presence by it's involvement with the shackle's abilities. Find out more! Alicia still is unsure of what is happening, Cici is in recovery before she blacks out as a new sort of dark arts user. The portal was there, but it held no promise of protection from the monsters in the shadows. What about Kelihatan / Kayumon? Are the two brothrs of Knoll butting heads or what? Till chapter 10! Yet to set up, can't wait, so stay curious! Read on for the conclusive divide and conquer!


	10. Chapter 10

Teen Titans; These New Years; Part One - Chapter 10: Detour To Shibuya! - An Unrequieted Admiration By The Sea Goddess; A Villain's Last Remainder Of Pride Crumbles Down By His False Ambitions.

The trip towards the portal that would take Hakuro to the earthen realm where his old ally dwelt, was very well guarded within the higher deity's keep. As if a saint could detect his next move, the boy knew that animals were graced or cursed just as on other planes. "A cat. One with snowy white fur that can mask it's presence with shadow and sunbeams." The tween Ethereal concentrated as his body's mass became light, almost by his newly warped appearance did the guards think the odd fellow...cute?

"Mew!" The youngster strut up to the doorway and pawed it needily , the craft wasn't due to remain if his shadow were spotted , this had to give him time to observe for a nightfall escape into the cloudscape.

The starch white and fluffed up , curious , feline mosied in to the hallway where the standing watchmen had been stationed. The odd thing hadn't been the guards and their raised eyebrows, but there co-captain still standing with a gleaming one eye. "That is an odd combination of stealth to pick up on , youngster?"

The mouse catcher raised it's hackles , thinking that the commander was the villain that had begun this war by letting the red blooded monster to roost! "I'm just the guy yer dragon's cronie ate half the sights of." He chuckled as if not fazed by the stance of the tween's cat self. "Then..you are the guard that!-

"I was...and also ended up digging up just why the top dog that stationed me, made me forget that harpy, but not you.."

The tween's eyes dialated from the light as a blade's sheen gave away his undetectable shadow. His form diminished into smoke as the Ethereal son scat quickly when the mists had become a true fog. "A diversion! Go after that runt! He's trying to break through to the 'veil of time ' channel!" The sister dark and light's library came into view as the child recalled a passage that had led up to the tower of his destination in the last chapter! (An eternal tommorow arc! That was the two ; one before the To the Future arc. Go check out the whole start! Aannnd , back to the saga!)

"Can I make it to the portal in time?..."He breathed as the guard's shouts grew to echo throughout the corridor. "Up...no.." He scratched his long hair's warrior's tail and tugged it nervously. ~Tsani isn't here, I have to go it alone! The secret stairwell...I remember!~

The knob to the great doorway leading within the study of a few many Celestial scholars was left untouched . Ye it had crreaked open a tad to allow the the lad a peek. "That's it."

Shadows cascaded around as he let the goons chase a false version of the Ethereal seer's own reflection. Hakuro's eyes could not see a mental picture of the room, but felt every draft of wind, the shades dancing by the bowing presence of another element. It was after all, the elemental Bao Shi watching the tween work in mysterious ways from a low lying branch in the gardens outside the window. "How did you find me ?" Hakuro peered out and saw her faze , barely into a spectral sight. ~I shall never change by time, for my fullest mention is of the sects I rule. Wind , and secondly , wood.~The far eastern deity swam through the space as she landed to almost become whole inside of the study, surrounded by texts she had never thought still held any mention to her cousins the Celestials.

~You are running away.~

"I am running away, to the rebel stronghold. Then to earth, I am running to locate the chosen. So yes, I am running away." The sniping comments were to low key as the elemental miss raised a brow, then rubbed her chin. ~You are running , hoping time is on your side, no one shall stand for time. It moves, freely by the nature of forces unlike even we elementals .~ She frowned up to the child, becoming more teen that adult but still aging a bit by his interferrence WITH the chosen. Would that be a wise course of action?

~You have still the power to oppose the sanction, yet I advise that you quiet what wishes you to protest for another.~ The spirit over the eastern dictation of order, was aware that Tsani was involved...was she to be trusted? Should the Ethereal boy just bolt?

"I am doing this to finish the king." He decided with a firm hand to the globe that had a switch imbedded within it's size. "Tsani is in her weakest light here, the imperial Sayu is after something..and I will search with those rebels and guardians if I must to discover a flaw." The youthful yet ancient spirit lady covered her arms up inside of her sleeves of a goddess. With a sigh it was really a sad sight...the boy wanted rebellion without realizin-

~Then you say Lady Sayumon has no power over the rebels? Might I wonder just who is giving them protection from within their ranks?..~

Hakuro stepped back as the passage opened from his side with a swift slam up against a tall book case. "I haven't time to tell you here! Meet me in the realml of spirit, the encampment to the west! Then, I shall give a full explanation of whom it is guarding the stronghold! Farewell! Wish me luck!" The selfish whim of the curious spirit Bao Shi, had to cause the madame to chuckle over her official run away's witty actions. ~Clever. My guidance will not let you slip from your path. May the wind element help you to fall slowly! For there is no portal below!~

The teen saw a cloud and fog mass when he'd stepped inside of the passage way. It was right below; clouds and a sky that he would fall from as Tsani had to have done to reach the chosen. "Aaaaaaah!"

It was rivetting yet terrifying all at once. Hakuro was dropping like a roaring comet into the stratosphere of the spirit plane! The Eternal plane firstly was bypassed as Hakuro felt the sharp tug and landed by the sky villa station's plaza. The dazed teen dusted off his smokey cloak and coughed to retain his lung capacity! This was!

"The portal was not...then why did I recall it having been there through the wall before?" He scratched his scalp , but realized all he felt was...a nearly immortal grime! Was he no longer flowing with that same magic?

"I have to ready my appearance before my old ally..." He nodded and dug into a compartment Tsani had handed before his leave. "My last gold pieces..a bath would be a god send. " With a sigh Hakuro wove through the crowds and tried to locate the cheapest 'one night stay' inn. Within the commuter's plane to his surprise, the shopkeeps were too suspicious of his gold helpings to rent a room!

"Sorry lil boy, haven't ya heard the times? There is war goin' on. I don't want you turning out to have some motive if we come across...well, the guy by the' warf den' should take you in for the night." The keep whispered once the Ethereal on his mission leaned into the front desk. "A war? Any chance for...a conversion of silver you could tell me the details?" The shoppe owner of the inn shook his head with hands up in defense. "Bah! We have no way of getting kept safe if word's out! Not that you aren't to be trusted kid, got mouths besides my mates to keep! The miss is hopin' I have every ounce still intact so that they don't start recruiting." The boy blinked and stepped back with a pause. "Taken to war? I do see your point...then let me be on my way. You have a business to run, without the likes of a mysterious traveller to muck up your even - paced lifestyle..!" He laughed away the trouble as the man had seen a charming and polite fellow to think...why had he let the boy walk out all the way to a rotten warf by decree? It was a blow to his ego as the male was contacted by a messenger in the shadowy corner behind his desk. "That's low...lower than a ground rat meddlin' into another species' territory!" He hissed back to the stalk tall official by his arm now. ~That is no young man, nor is he going to bring anything well of the worlds if you protect him. Let us deal with traitors. You, do your job properly . No harm no foul?" The guard from earlier into the chase had Sayumon's blessing as a hunter now. It would just be to capture the brat by the waterways , just in time to come back to his empress.

Piper was drooling into the crook of her elbow as her head had shifted to lean up against the glass of the craft. It had a newer, sleek , apparance..and it was DAYLIGHT!?

"Yaaawn!*...How long was I.." Her hands fell to her throat as she'd realized the 'speak' was not how she had spoken!

"I...I'M!-

A mortal child whom already existed once on the plane, she had ended up in a strange city, but not the one of the legendary night everlasting! The city was familiar!-

"This...is Shoji's territory...why am I in modern day...This is incorrect!" She looked into the glass's reflection to see a short haired brunette with specs , small brown boots , a navy blue sailor skirt , and cream white sweater without a matching emblem or!..-

~Calm yourself Pippette..~She thought and bit her lip as the ride passed in to dock as an ordinary bullet train. ~You were bound to lose your appearance if the earth's balance had differed!~ She sat up ridgedly as the train started to crowd some more. Humans were coming her way , to make their stop!

~Next stop, Shibuya Station.~ The teen had to gawk as the few hundreds seemed to knock into her as she shuffled to try and reach the exit. With one final shove, Piper had to gasp a breath of fresh air. This was! Tokyo!

Her only kept item from the academy trip had been a scarf her dear friends inside the school had gifted upon her arrival. Also her report materials had become low grade materials..The scarf's design was brilliant by distinction, though Piper refused to become the center of attention ...Shi...buya..why was that so alluring to her current form? The shops looked fun too peer in through the window. Some fashions ranged from east west and fantasy based by nature..almost past and present...it looked fun..but she had NO IDEA WHY THE TRAIN WASN'T IN THE CITY OF ALUEHAINYU'S!

She ruffled her scarf as the passing winds between corridors left a chill to remind the season had not become spring yet here. "The location is interesting, yet I must contact...Yumi?!"

The girl gaped as the light haired deity of snow and moonbows stood in her sights. Piper was..not the least bit confused. Nope..not..at..all...!

"The..." She gulped and tried to cool down a moment before-

"You would be parched in a city that may not rest till daybreak." The sisterly Eternal dropped a cold can of ...milk?...Oh, it was sweet..! "Drink now, so that we might find my old comrade in his newest location. Yet, he is away for the moment. . We might see someone more surprising!" She smiled down to the girl as they walked back towards a large business district after a couple of stops by subway. "Here we are. Takahara Industries. You know the cat, this is his largest firm since a decade-

"A ...ten year period!?" Piper exclaimed up to the building as tall as a sky tower in her land. "Who is it you would like me ...to meet here?" Panic or excitement. It was bubbling away faster than the beverage in her hands. The scarf was still neatly shouldering the cold as the breeze picked up and her skirt!-

"Normal reaction . Aria must have gone on the same search. Shall we go up then?"

The girl flustered a bit less and lowered her stupid down - dress with a scowl. "Lead me in! This wind is not alive! I must be dreaming too deeply to have believed it possible..."

The building was more 'desk office cubicle' oriented than as a science lab , as Shoji's appropriate title of his work depicted it to have been. The Eternal scholar's child gazed back and then around as the older snow goddess waltzed up to the head of staff , knocked onto her door without asking full permission, and gathered whispers from onlookers by their computer desks as they wondered what position she held!

"Miss Sakurano. An old friend has just come too see -

The tip toe of a thief might have not allowed the lady behind the door the advantage of surprise. Yet, she was not a true human - justly.

The lady was the spitting image of the younger teen years of the spirit world princess ; Lorelai Ainsley. The goddess Tsukiyume had already met the dear secretary reincarnate by Shoji's meeting place after the court ruling against the guardians had lost it's spark. ( To the future arc, sort of an out take since that wasn't explained enough.) She was still trying not to feel sorry for the maiden who was in over her knees, deep in Takahara's unmanned paperwork. As if the daughter of spirt hadn't slept in a week's time, the secretary of Shoji's looked thoroughly worn out and in need of a cat nap-

"I saw her through the window..and my old...teacher is...here?..." Sakurano Ayane whined as the flowing gowns of Andrea Grotto- rather Aria; of the four wind strewn passages, had gotten one step ahead to scare Shoji's sub witless in the background of the drab office setting. None of the spirits had seen her enter but Ayane alone..Yumi was fuming hot as dry ice with a glare in the half Eternal daughter's direction.

"Your gust was in the worst sense, not my cup of tea!"The girl beside the elder snowy maiden blurt out . "No skirt has ever been this...unimpressive and that was a cruel way to change my course-

"I apologize!" Ayane bowed slightly to her staff, ( Shoji's staff)..And shut the ladies inside her office as they followed briskly, one in tapping high heels. "This will no longer disturb ? Thank you for the work you do, my meeting will only take a few moments! Please act as if nothing has changed. Thank you!" Her weary expression was turned to the clingy Aria who had not stopped teasing the princess's reicarnated self since a few moments earlier!

"Why must you glower like that Sister Tsuki? For this young student, I was simply giving a warm welcome to the novice- Aria batted her eyes and smiled too sweetly to lower the sub worker's guard. Ayane was unable to intervene as these deity would not focus alone on her problems it seemed..

"That would be true...but it's more immoral than in other worlds! The old realms should not-

"Please do not feel so twisted by this 'deity's' arrival...I was the one who gave her an A - Ok to-

"Ai simply wanted to see my darling princess!" Aria weasled in a word of admiration for the once power source Ainsley of her past. "Is that just why?...Aria! Those are personal reasons alone! Restrain from your pining!" The snowy - front child raised up to tower over the deity of 'southern airs.' The spirit of high waters grinned back and continued to goad the elemental with reason she should not be so brisk in her removal of a royal one that could haildown on her parade if she so chose. She let her eyes drift up towards the Eternal and pointed out."My dear Tsuki...Lori was too busy, but she seemed, bored! I wanted to visit my student to bright her mood! With the cat away!-

"It seems the siren shall dance and play!" The Eternal mage - in - training strictly gazed off into the secretary's eyes then back towards Aria, whom was not the least bit regretful of her actions!

"It was due to our bond-

"You tried to use mind control on-

"The puppet had. I , was just a test subject for the harpy woman...Did you not read the indication in the report as to whether I had been wholy responsible? The puppet was Aria, I would never go that low as to harm a hair-

"Then tell this to Shoji! Hakuro, Destiny, Even Cecilia Daia! You were tempted by the harpy through her travels to your concert! Mindless dope!-

"Tell that mean old hag to stop hurting meee !..Ayaneee!" The pun was intended as a child to their sibling. "No rough housing! Takahara would disembark into a monk's life style by such turmoil inside his office! I am fully responsible...she said Lori was a dear friend..And I wanted to trust her spirit-

The Eternal Yumi sniffed to the reincarnated lady and tried to remind her that this was a spirit still on probation!

"Siren...this is a legendary being who rules them! You were dragged into her war, or have you forgotten Miss Sakurano of the dangerous being that was her target, and the one Lil the owl woman had hoped to free?" Yumi returned to her least threatening pose but Aria still scuttled into a desk chair looking untainted; and as proud as any spolit, half Celestial , as a deity over waters flowing everlasting with desires of many fools she had enticed. Even Lori had forgotten? She had the power to speak directly with the natural forces,. and to bend by them! That was why she had underwent training throughout the entire continental planes in the past! Was Aria also, just blind to it? Had being a traitor by temptation of her truce- keeper Lil, made the Siren ...lose her normalcy? Yumi had to groan. What a true royal pain...

"The , spirit is not going to cause harm. I told her, the building is not a playground, that she must abide by the human laws made since olden days, and of today." Ayane looked off towards the window where she had spoken with the sweet scented spirit for more than a single day. "Aria has a message as well. Her relative was sighted in the City of-

"That had been my destination...yet I had not only ended up in Shibuya!" Piper clenched her fists to either side, her scarf still tight round her throat. "It was my mission to help Destiny's vassal Aluehainyu and report the disturbance of a great foe!" The three mistresses with entwined pasts looked to the girl without a mention till now, for more detail on the terrible brawls and murders reported by her old acquaintance in the Eternal keep.

Aluehainyu had left out a chunk of information over the chosen's pursuer. The dragon..they had to have figured out the rest by now..

She reworked her dressings and snipped the last piece free of it's roll , right before the one she'd wished to not have shown her weakness, had walked into the room. Her face was split by shame and her own guilt...Cecilia Daia..had nearly lost the eye possessing the black widow adversary. ~You...I know, the one thing ye had spoken, was of my need to reconcile...look, I am not here to make any enemies. You let this onto-

The second to arrive was knocked out cold. The hero leader?

~Why is he unwell! That hair is still past his shoulders...are you for certain it will not-

Malchior had been in the room last, the group was as it had been ; now including the Wizard prince, and the android no where in sight.

"She just...Nina must have known to report this..." Verra as his form of a warrior felt the pit of his stomache for any wounds. He was, not marked ..but that could mean he'd been careful. Kaien...was after Isis for the attention to be brought before the deity. Shoji was on guard with Greg, and the Titans, all but one uncertain...

Koriand'r had never seen Robin...this angry...he had changed 'over the night' as if another person had taken over...was the terrible other self from the last year of the evil dragon's plots to blame? Richard...had been after the one to have ruined his life ...was Verra really to blame? He wasn't. Not if Richard had only said it to blow off his steam...

Which facts were true then? Her head ached and attention had waivered earlier during a meal. This being sick and..the love...it was not supposed to rule her!

"Robin may not wish to fight what he carries, though I know he is strong...this will not help any of our friends! The dragonic creature is surely doing terrible things while-

Arianna's light cast over the curtain of the room and left Starfire once again stunned. The princess was not as before in her straight and presentable purple robes or gown. She was, almost as an amazon in her scale guarded top ,with more armor by her chest. Her red locks plastered to fall farther than her princess style haircut ? The longest sword she held to her hip had the shape of a large, almost prehistoric creature's nail or tooth. Very sharp, neatly tucked by her short sword and the rest...was a bit less coverage than the saintly Arianna she had known. "You...are the princess that ...-

The self as a warrior dragon tamer bowed to one knee. Things were not as they should seem..Here, the Star capital ally had her head held low...and to her vessel in thought of why this was?

~The body I must return...I must find Isis or the Eternal might find the location.~ She said a bit softer. ~The ones I had failed to slay was my prince and his king...yet...the one to have taken them...was not I...~ Tears started to trickle down the bridge of her nose. The drop would have been unseen by any other, but Kori saw. The lady was still half of her own spirit after all that time as a participant for the spirit's prophecy.

~Then...you will leave me? What of the prophecy? Robin is no longer well and you have not told me of the important role in which we shall all partake! Why must this happen all too-

~I will return.~ The warrior orderly of the past tried to peer back into the princess of another planet's gaze. They were near tears, but she had been well in leaving no trace for the dragon to pry. Emotions could not only sway one to act on them, it could also drown them into the depths of their own non-existance...he would not have the light she still kept. ~I hand to you the crest of my capital. You will need it's powers once the time arrives to use it..I pray that the collection of a new body-

"But..." Kori's lip wobbled and she cried out to the princess dragon slayer. "But I am your...'buddy!" She had mispoken the word ; body for buddy. Yet her reincarnated royal did not reply with anything other than a small smile. "Please be safe...you are an important person...the ones whom care about you..do not forget we shall be waiting ! That is for certain.." The Star capital mistress fell away into light as her presence sped through the voidlessness of earth's time at lightening speed. If she had a chance, Isis might grant her wish to aid the chosen, and bring her love Richard Ainsley/ Rokuro Noburo, to rest ..no longer a pawn of the dragon's bloodline. All before it infected another, she had to find the goddess- and had less time to hurry! The time she had to make it safely to the queen's , was running out day by day..

Slade awoke that early morning with the gut he kept a bit, empty..it felt as if he had eaten a meal set for a king..then it had just-

~That was my steak. Sorry for the confusio-

"The game ends." Slade groaned and pushed to sit up from his king size with a strangled yawn. "You really think I haven't known of your body snatching tactics taking effect? While I was knocked out no less?" He was perturbed mostly by the self Rokou hiding it's true plans , and while mind control had been the very least of his troubles, Deathstroke had been sleepwalking into the territory of one of the dragon's enemies! Wilson's last remark would lie in wait for the moment , to tell the kid that the villain had regrets after taking the self in-

~What would be the fun in leaving him out there to end it? You wanted to see how long this would all last! Admit it! Rokuro will grant your dying wish!~

The mercenary shot up to look around his room. A dream..a deream of waking up , then hearing the spiteful taunts of...

The solid wooden door slammed shut as the kind enough killer had not listened all so entirely to the brat's story. He was awake. Awake and reading minds this late...

"Answer me!" Slade shot out towards the bubble holding the imprisoned daemon son from his duty. "Reveal just who you are!" The teen's eyes turned to light as his entire body shook. Static the form of snaking dark entities spiralled around his vivid hurt in form of a dark blue aura. "Tell me! You came here using the boy! Roku!"

Laughter followed the cries and groans as the child returned to share the light with his real captor. Roku stood as a red and dark maroon robed figure beside the boy. His long hair of jasper and the length...it was surely true the dragon had been seperated from earth...but by that power..he was even stronger in seclusion!

"Just as you might have been blind, the boy was never trying to win over my graces...he was to put it simply; used as bait. That, and the position is not what I would have guessed on your part? The self Rokou's masculine side is out for my name to be heard. Pity...the other sided child will not relent. The mortal brat has her in check. At least for now.."

Slade was out matched. The dragon had torn through the voidless prison on...whatever world he'd been left to suffer, and the boy had tried to; begging the man to not do the wrong thing by letting him...and yet, he had tried to bargain, as if not in his own mind by his own will...to shut out the dragon's commands...

"You should have run a knife through his heart before, when Rokou had spoken of a truce..? That was your fault for showing sympathy ov-

"Any chance I can bury YOU now!?" Slade rushed by to face the lizard in a man's body with only the blade from the Eternal plane as his last resort .

"The dragon then, was only a copy. I intend to make it legend! You will not strike, if the blade here on earth holds no power over this form!" The dragon proclaimed it aloud. With a touch on his tool's shoulder, Rokuro's dark energies by tainting flowed into the god's fist with a ragged gasp of breathessness. Panting with his head lowered, the teen had no strength great enough to call out to the soldier. Nor to warn him without a a shooting glower from his king..who had no trouble with finding the criminal still useful by some means..Sweat trickled down his cheek , one might have thought the boy to be weeping in silence of his apocalyptic fate...Not only would it effect the selves, but the chosen would have to strive harder to free the last remainder of the curse..Rokuro held down his bloodshot gaze from the two males . He would not be decided this end..it was not filled with his desired understanding of truly being able to relish the feelings of freedom. By means of a fitting finale of himself alone..

"You should have let him grant your wish! My blood is still of a half Djinn, the dragon was only a ruse once I had overtaken the eastern plane! My true body is of pure energy!"

"Power source..He's a container?" Slade had...been digging too deep into the mystery of the son. It made sense. Roku's children spread their king's law, and in return existed by giving the dragon the right to control their abilities! Just like Terra...  
"Explains all too well why you were chosen to bring me home.." The dragon blasted and Slade saw the child cry out. "No!" The frustration bubbled to the temperature of an uncontrolable volcano . Slade...had been sent flying back through the wall. As if a laser beam had tried to go through his chest, just barely passing! Rokuro's lost self panted heavily. Dripping of an essence that made Slade grimace and try to squirm away. "You are under my contract. Rather, it still holds. You wanted a wish, let me hear it. The boy will still grant the request..Though I may guide it respectively. And ...should there be any...mistrust between the pact - holder.." He gazed down towards where his own son's humiliation knelt. "I...won't grant IT-

A shock woke the boy up as he yelped in surprise and lay sprawled onto his side. The pain was being tainted further by the snakes all around his dark aura. "It will be granted, you made the contract, now complete it to the end!" As if a demon father reprimanding his teenage son...or a killer saying to his protege to finish the job..

"I ..don't know why I even decided , a wish..then...Break, the contract-

"..not up to you..any longer..." What the boy gasped out had the mercenary on his feet, out the door. A wisp of smoke. Just as a soul stealer, he was trying to turn the boy from changing his mind.

"Hmph. Rokou is only in spirit...yet the self still took hold of you ..Will?"

The assassin froze before his hand could turn the knob to the foyer. "Rokou isn't through with you...he still wants a way out!" The villain was tossed as a rag doll against the opposite wall. The dragon was walking down the stepsnof the main floor, gliding swiftly as if his whole body wasn't readily tangible . The child was still encased in the bubble with a look of pure horror painted past his anguish. "S..st stop!-

"Not another word!" The dragon rebounded both at once when the off duty killer had tried a sneak attack for the stairwell. He was untouchable. There yet everywhere, though unfazed by a single glare from his captives.

"Time is not a neccessity. Waste it wisely why don't you? Rokuro's self is still incomplete. If you were to cooperate with my plans to overtake the chosen, then maybe...you might have a chance to beat me." Slade raised a brow, panting with his chest heaving by the dreaded miasma growing into something stagnant and too odorous for the crime lord's taste. Roku was really playing for keeps. The Titans...the chosen were here...the dragon knew too much by his spying brat's mind games.

"If only first, you might, tell me where to look for them." Slade stood up slowly. Risky. He would have to warn the heroes and combat the danger awaiting their world...

The child beside the king shook his head , telling the male meta human to turn back. All before he sold off his humanity forever!

The dragon's human form cocked it's head and trekked down the stairs towards the fridged killer. "Within the manor , belonging to the man he no longer wants to trust...you wanted his ward to serve you...the damned terrible, interdimensional lout Trigon, had no power in that regard...nothing to last, compared to my own magic." The cool air rippled in by the gash upstairs from the laser show earlier. "You want those times to last...it was not your fault. Even the serum could turn to venom and strip away your happiness ..this is your last chance to change it. Now, the wish you have decided...let him grant it..." The growl felt more towards a purr by a demon intent on reaping the villain's living soul.

Slade was powerless here. The blade no longer stored enough to dispose of the creature..so biding his time seemed all too worth the extra effort to escape and warn stronger gladiators for the beast to rip apart first.

"An...-

~Please! It will end in disas!-

The boy was knocked steadily into a calm state as he fell back to the floor, crumpled without a say and no longer for his own desires...the wishes meant a sacrifice...

"Tell me , what is you wish..Slade Wilson?..." The male gulped and had no choice but to state his since abandoned remainder of pride...his last dying wish.

"Let , Robin become my heir. Learn to walk the path of a mercenary . To grow into what he..was meant to be..-

"Excellent choice!" The dragon chuckled as his fingers snapped,.bringing the boy's eyes out as the red that had only the dragon's voice to sway them. ~Bound as one...He shall be forever sworn by the blood that ties you...by the dragon's decree, he shall never leave your teachings! The contract is finalislze!-

"That-

A strong red glow surrounded the child as he cried louder than a phoenix to the lapping flames. "It is near completion! The boy chosen is that missing shard! You have doomed your entire realm of it's fate! Just as the 'terrible ogre, I shall now take my rule over your lowly earth! Thank you , Will, for playing the part until your demise! Now! You shall live by my mark along with your student!-

Slade was speachless but had bolted out as the apartment tumbled down into smoldering ash. The skies were a lit with the glow of the child's powers as the restless wandering came to lose themselves by the light, and die in it's flames...like a soul stealer showing full potential...the mercenary ran towards the subway station, his legs dead beneath him still pried free, gasping for relief from this make believe armaggedon. Never go to war with a demon..was he losing his mind? The steps , strung along only by the curse, lead the crime lord to the manor of Gotham's lone protector. This was not a good day to worry over his own humanity. The whole earth would be in peril ! The Titan's foe...had sold off both he and Robin...just to shut up the screaming brat!... It must have been a trait from the dragon. As if pulled in by unimaginable beings gasping for air. In the end, stealing the last rasp from all they craved...Soul stealers were indeed , legendary monsters!

Lothos coughed out into his sleevec as the teen Kyrios fumed over their retreat back to the temporary safe house. ~Idiot...the girl...was a tactless...gach!*~

The dark haired assassin wizard flipped around the elder half vamp to see his vital points before he'd lost too much blood. "The demon of the century, and you couldn't be any more of a washed-up old crow-

The vampiric entity chuckled, with his pointed teeth nashing in annoyance towards something other than his protege that night. "Time is not your wisest bargaining chip...You bloody well knew...the dragon inside of your thick skull was our link!-

The cretinous teacher's eyes ran hot as burning cinders as he shoved the brat ways away to face his glare with more edge dripping in his tone. ~You were spying on our conversation, eh? Not a trouble at all! In fact! The last remainder of the mission we hold is about to come to pass...the chosen are driving their dear comrade to dread his fate once again! That is why we are here as to bring up to speed a, transformation. True fear lies in the soul of one craving a way as that day..his only wish will be to have it all reverse! Just you watch my dear student...We are nearing towards a shift in the balance between the earth's time and our grand Celestial's destruction!~

The exiled elder brother scoffed and wanted to pull out of this farce. The dragon was making demands that Kyrios less than agreed with, all because the old teacher Lothos had dragged the prince of fair folk since fallen, back in. That soul reaper only trusted the dragon's word, not even his own desires were allowed spoken..a puppet. A fool!

~How far do you intend to take the king's name?~ The draconic demon's words interlaced within Lord Lothos's own. His eyes burning to the intensity of a rippling fireplace. It was too inviting , which made Kyrios hate the folly of a plot in the same regard . Kyrios; as it seemed, had been used .He had bargained with a monster, like a spoilt member of a royal line...just to have his name dragged across the muddy waters of Knoll's dead shores..He had not attracted Malchior's attention far enough across...his immediate thoughts fell onto how he could free himself, and be rid of both dragon and wizard brother...

"I ask. Yet do pray tell; How is this to last by a single wish granted? Is it not true that the dragon could read the hearts of many? Is that why a soul stealer's brand is what he has claimed? Why did you let those ideals dredge out into the present? Lothos, what are you really trying to gain by leading the king lizard to this plane-

The vamp coughed as he tried not to keel over then and there by the parkway. ~Haah...the realm of Eternal was once the immortal's creation...the dragon was beside Destiny as an Eternal and spirit low lander. You could call it ..something of a pity for the dragon's son...though that might be a bit too mellow an explanation.~He smoothed down his robes as a dark lord firstly and tried to find the words that might have his protege back down. His hair was smoothed after as he took in a great , deep sigh . The rumble almost had given the wizard teen goosebumps. He was still thinking of a way to trick the trickster.

"The dragon wanted me, to bring ...why is this any of a difference from the last take over?" He rebuked with arms flung out in a huff. "Tell me, really. Is he still eating away the soul you carry to make it into a living one again? That would seem to me a dead man's trust in a single , high category demon...you intend to let him do you in?" The groaning vamp had not the words as he had known. The child was too ...independant for many reasons that went against their lord's, almost finalized precedure. ~I can see your resolve waivering. Then go, try to run into the wary dragon halfling again!~ He grunted and pointed to the manor's direction from where they had escaped. "I never said!-

~I might even set up a field for a duel...why not let your blood run rampant! Gather what is rightfully yours..last prince of Knoll's line. Drag the priestess to your teacher...unless, you yourself would rather she at your feet, not by your blade..?~ The shiver that had crawled up the prince of fair folk's lineage's spine...made him want to call off the entire, ridiculous revenge!...was he the one to ruin the younger son? No!...Kyrios had patiently...

"Why..." His eyes tore towards the skies as the male behind him was still waiting for his pupil to pass over such negative though. "Malchior was not your true target...why was I as important for it?...You have had other bratty students besides myself and partly the dragon's son...so why.."

The question should have been placed on hold for a moment, but the sorcerer in silver and cold shades decided then and there; his dear brother was not going to let the entirety of their plans fail..that half blooded cursed brother was nothing but a wanderer disguising his shame, and behind the fabled prophetess Ravenna..

~Then we shall stand tallest of all, my dear Kyrios?~

The boy's breath hitched as the cold eyes of his partner turned an odd bloody shade of red. ~It was true, he shall try to deny the inevitable. My body was ripped from the very fabric. It might take more sacrifices just to give to this lowly king another..And your dutiful teacher; whom was in despair ,once his lands had been pitted against one another into blooodshed, were silently spared. We have come to an agreement since then. Just as the Shadow Riders, Lothos as the vampiric king of greater dark entities , has allowed me everything if the time remains. He belongs as no more than a prop. The daemon you had once trusted, was never in his mind to let you forget the powers ye now grasp...all by my kind gesture. Kyrios, Malchior is an insect, yet you might tame his very spirit. Though not as a prince...as a dragon called, Rorek...-

The teen's eyes popped. The lengendary beast of red blooded horrors...the dragon Rorek was a monster with the powers to best Orion if he so wished!

"He...you want me to tame my own blood...to bring out the dragon self and, control it?" This was uncalled for as the prince exiled never turned to face the gaze from behind his shoulder blades. He could not end relishing this sort of freedom - by going full frontal..headfirst as a crusader! The dragon might...stab him in the back and take!-

~Malchior is really no more than an ethereal tragedy.~The dragon in Lothos's skin sighed with a hand over his brow. ~This would be putting the one since plagued by his transformation, out of such miseries. That savior of his line, would be exactly the son which had left him an outcast...Knoll never rose , due to it's sacrifice unto my sect.~

That encouragable shiver pased through the underling once again. Kyrios had dreaded the dragon this way before..

"Then.." The teen wizard gulped helplessly, frozen stiff. "Bring Malchior's transformation...to that of a daemon ...lower than I?..."

The chance had come to prove just how useful he could be. Kyrios wanted to head off towards the sun and cover his face...he was a fool..the only one who could cause Malchior to remain a fallen...to use him just as the dragon had during the violent take over of his kingdom..

"As you wish..Malchior is my business, I shall be the one to see him turn..-

It was a vivid reminder of just WHY Kyrios had been chosen to fight. Why he had been cast over this pitiful human realm. It was to tie loose ends. Malchior had escaped the dragon's rule...blind as he seemed, the dragon lord resented the fact. Knowing full well the earth guardian Lord Earth of the western realms of spirit was losing his hour day by day...the wizard would be back as a dangerous tool. The dragon took pride in the children and heirs of his rites. As if they were no more than props for a performance...this was..an ugly side to the red king in his sights!

The lizard's smirk was too apparent as the teenage dark magician turned to see him . Lothos no longer had an option. His pupil was bound by law to the dragon. Or by death if he chose to become the one to replace his younger brother..Rorek was going to walk beside a god, and Kyrios would be holding the lead as tightly as he was required. The dragon, would always remain his keeper, from that day to the end of time.

Machior wanted to talk down the Etertnal. He really tried to bottle up his frustrations long enough to reform himself as an ally once again..He had left to secure a position as guardian in spirit of the chosen, while keeping his rebel duties of utter secrecy. Alicia had helped in that way to organize portals , messages to send for Greggory, and an elaborate way to stop the breach as the guardians seemed terribly fixed over since their arrival onto earthen lands once again.

"Malchior, it's Raven." The door to the infirmary opened a bit as the sorceress of Azar stepped inside. "We have to talk about Kyrios, Lothos and Richard's condition. Right now, both Kyrios and Lothos seemed to be acting as one team. Cecilia still has a hard time remembering how she turned...against us by an event through the portal-

"If I may." Mal brought up a palm to motion the teen empath to join him. "Kyrios, was my half brother. He was the first queen's son of a second territory surrounding Knoll's borders." On the medical table he was having a difficult time wishing to recall that passage of time; as it had involved the dragon, and Kyrios's betrayal..

"Kyr...was envious due to my having been chosen to stand as the next ruler .." The teen licked his lips and felt a pointed tooth interrupt his thoughts. The prince refused to look utterly ridiculous in front of...Raven..

"Sob stories happened frequently in those ancient times...Yet, none to have an entire kingdom disappear into thin air."

Raven looked into his eyes with her questions held back for later. He really had to get the anger of betrayal off of his chest. Better time than any without the others to make the wizard fluster..

"Kyrios, was jealous. Plain and simple. My mother was from a far off country , taken to be the consort of the king that was Kyr's father...his mother had passed apparently ...though the reason is not of my own to know...it was a puzzle. My mother Gwendolyn was, also hiding just as many secrets. My king did not let that stop them from securing a new heir. Apparently,.Kyrios was deemed unfit to rule. By a prediction from an elderly seer, we had to abide by what was spoken. That was why the newest arrival was , considered an odd one.." Mal scratched is head and left a stray white strand to fall in front of his face, which he less than gracefully secured back into his tie. "Gwen...was a disaster waiting to happen. It seemed, she had fair folk mixed between her father's bloodline. The mother was touched by a spirit connected to the race ...yet my father wouldn't have known had no one seen my eyes..."

Raven nodded, he was surely taking the story thus far well enough..

"I was born with magic. He reign of the last of her generation had not been endowed since her great grandfather's age.. I was branded a monster and given special care and treatment by the royal council. Kyrios and I had not met, in fear for his prediction becoming a reality by seeing his baby brother..My mother had been strained each night after the birth...constantly fighting with the ruler and his law to have me live as..a normal prince .." The memory drifted off as Mal shook his head again. "We had an uphill battle to follow...and a dangerous involvement from a secretly summoned creature..my half brother was aware . Even if he had not brought the dragon...The queen had left at night. Just as the guardians had spoken. An enchantment had been in place since her arrival. Once my lord king of Knoll had discovered the queen's ways to be...unethical, he had no choice but to see to her tossed aside. That night...the worst was to occur. In earthen years it would have been ten years of age. Kyrios was twelve in those same terms...the dragon had apparently made a bargain to have my distant brother overthrow his capital's current king. My kingdom was under seige by the monster's hoards from within the walls. I had very little experiance with my brother's actions. So naturally, he took advantage of my torn state. That was when...I met the red lord...when he had me as a spy and assassin against those to oppose his rule...My brother was a temporary figurehead. I was the prized mutt kept by the dragon...my brother had not known all due to his infatuation over his newest position. He realized the dragon was not planning to spare Knoll..so it simply...burned."

Raven was without words. "He took your home through your brother's want of the throne..." The sorceress was in awe. The dragon king...he was a monster..now...After Richard's one happiness this time...and the entire earth...!

"The Dragon Earth elemental was last to arrive. He freed myself cast into a numb existance by the bloody hell I'd gone through...yet my brother...had not been captured. Reason tells me it is nearly similar to Alicia and Cecilia's rise and fall. Catherine lost her promising daughters by the dragon's method of infiltration. The same tricks...only we had been his first before the Daia line."

Raven tried to place a hand onto his gloved ones in reassurance. "You said Dragon Earth raised and trained you after the rescue...then you had come to earth...but what about Rorek?" He froze to that name. "Rorek...helped...to burn away...Knoll..." His head hung heavily as Raven shook, more in rage while Malchior wept on his own. "The beast...who helped...the demons ...was me...! I was responsible with...my brother for...destroying...our kingdom...our...home!"

"Calm your emotions." Raven stood him up from slumping over. "You told me to do the same. In that way, I refuse to let my friends suffer." He peered into her violet orbs from his blue and silvery, tear streaked ones. "Friend...?...But I tried to!-

"You made up for acting that way . It's in the past. Now, the dragon wants to hurt the Titans just as you had been hurt by him. No one should have to submit to the lizard. You even said it. That 'no one should ever have to feel as you did-

"I was angry towards the Ainsly's prince ! Did you forget my lie-

"We talked to Wiz Greg." She shook her head and frowned. "It was Rorek cast inside of you , without your brother Kyrios knowing that the dragon was to blame. He was unwise to let that envy cloud what those demons were really after." Her tone became serious as the empath rose swiftly with her hood raised over her eyes. "The dragon wanted power. He used you just like someone controlling a person they could use as a weapon. Whether by your fair folk blood or not, he must have known that and taken Kyrios, to have him hand over your kingdom. To gather those that could fight for him. And to let he and his followers feed off of your diustrust within the capital. I was just as cursed as the child of a human mortal. and an interdimensional devil called Trigon the Terrible."

Malchior tried to think of any underground mentions of the brute...he was ..up and coming as far as the wizard had seen. "He concealed his name. Under a mark that was banished from my body ...a couple years ago my friends ...saved the world by saving me..."

"You...then the cretin was defeated ..he must have ..I am sorry...this in no possible way is how anyone breathing should act towards a-

"I am no princess. " Raven rebuked his words. She didn't want him to turn in to a pining puppy again. "I am a hero that fought Trigon and defeated his plans of a take over on earth. It never came to pass...even if a prophecy said that it would. I was no one's tool, all because my team followed out to the end. Robin saved me as a fraction of my self. Just as the dragon son changed to seem like a kid...to save what was left..I was saved. Robin never broke his promise. Now, none of us are going to let him down." The empath's voice was filled with hope, of an overwhelming pride of her home and family... She could have been there next to rival Isis...or even Darkness of the Celestial pillar!

"Then..shall we join the team? I must confront the Eternal Aluehainyu." Machior quickly covered his face with the ratty old scarf...his mother's possession since those days having known the true Ravenna as a child amongst the blood and torment...it was as before..

Raven gave the cowardly prince a smirk and pulled him out the door. "Thank you for trusting me...when it was near impossible to trust in myself..."

"We can talk later. Seems...the Titans have had an interesting run in-

She was out of breath all too quickly as the monitor of the teen's unit flashed on. "A code red is in effect for Gotham city." She gulped but felt her throat too parched to repeat the command. "Robin has run away...just like he promised..."

"This is..." Bb sniffed the outside for any intruders, clues , or villainous pests in the wake of Wayne's home. "Therewas a lot of...fighting...I think we should tell Robin's mentor that there was someone -

"It would mean a lot of digging. We don't have time to project...not anymore.." Verra sniffed the area while the Titans inside stood on guard. "Mr. Wayne...your house has become a fortress against the enemy! Are you certain that -

Cecilia was still trying to piece together just how an arachnid had tried to enchant her back to the dark side...The term black widow did not fit at all..and it had cost her a small scar Greg had miraculously patched up...with partial damage to her left side. The pain in her stomach was left to simmer to mere nothing as the mark left no more than ink to smear away. "Venom...thank gods it wasn't another possessor from the fullest perspective."Wiz wiped his brow and grunted. "Cici was a distraction...at least the roots were destroyed and the room, cleansed of another outbreak." The room had been Richard's bedroom...that had meant the imposter had known...he or she had infested the place to trap it in time...with the roof still intact...to ready for a greater loss of the odds.

"I feel, utterly disgusted with myself by allowimg a creature ...to induce such havoc over this fine house...That..I shall repay by fighting with-

"No more replaying that instance my dear!" Greg stared down the student as if, he wanted her to still remain as his right hand. She quieted herself long enpugh to aid in the sorcerer's task of a location spell. Something the scarecrow was not a fan in producing an answer for, even if it were of any use. "Location spells are by way of familiar or an entity you chose . Whether a form by the caster's mental state, or by an astral projection as Verra and Raven turn to, the smallest error could leave more than a disembodiment-

"An opening for the enemy." Cy nodded while Batman patched up things by speaking with Isis this time. She was aboard the vessel of Astarte's fleet. Her dear Ava had no way yet of returning to the Eternal realm by a free standing vortex. The child walked over tol the stern and watchedthe seas rumble from below the waves. A force of an intensifyingly high range storm was going to rock the boat. "Auntie Is! The sea is too strong! Something is all wrong!" She cried out to the madame deity through the high winds over water. "Calm yourself my child." The warrior Astarte saw from the corner of her eye that second another while comforting Ava. "Nina! Soldier, there is a high surge going through this perimeter. We must find higher ground. Is...I...Isis was just here to let us knlkw about he-

"This is more than over our heads, ma' ame!" The girl panted then straightened to salute with her most formidable teacher watching every sign. "The heroes we were told to monitor are fighting the ...you know! The batman is now involved with the chosen's ...with their task. We have news that the leader of their goup is falling victim to the same foe ur allies are trying to have fall back...it's already becoming too -

"What chosen?" Ava gasped up to the two with wide eyes. "Is mama and ...are they going to be alright?..." She was trying just as hard not to fret as the chosen had...but the thought of losing the teens before...it would mean she could not exist as the one to help them!

"Ava..please do not interrupt, the heroes are still being aided back on the mainland by the guardians. None of them , shall be lost to us.." The girl rushed by to look for Isis inside of the ship. She had to be contacting everyone now! She had although not noticed tears nearly forming and drying in those seconds of running from Astarte.

"I will just have to-

The girl paused with a short gasp as she recalled a way to help her new family!

"My violin...He will hear it! I will not stop until it resonates as the crashing shore!" With light tk surround her softly and gently as a summer breeze, the princess of an icy palace unborn brought the beautiful tool into her grasp as she readied to play. By the bow of the let her given art resound within the hearts of those she trusted. ~Find them...Tell them we shall storm forth! Tell them to call out !...RESOUND THROUGHUT MY VERY SPIRIT! BECOME MY EVERY OUNCE OF POWER! SHARP AS MY BOW'S FLUID SONG...Bring my message to the heroes that will know my voice strong!~ A lower key followed the loudest as the string's magic was soon seen by whom she had hoped. Yet the chosen could not discern the melody as before; astounded as a crowd come to gather inside a large hall, while another felt the beat a bit more a tug into their heartstrings.  
"Gaaah!*" Roko had held up the pains of her host before...but this was a burning aura that made every bone in his body melt away! It burned an intensity of a branding iron .The powers of dry ice were livid upon Red's back as Selina tried to pry him to stand , or lean into a wall of the manor of Bruce Wayne's.

"We finally made it! Why are you freaking out on him! Wake up..Red!" She dragged him away as the brat controlling the thief tried to force up heavy walls to block out the magical notes. "Why is he the one suffering? Were you trying to take over , answer little girl!-

~Gah...the...song...is...kill..innn...g...heeer...!~

Red barely mind spoke as the two shared a common bond through it's abilities. "Then let her go..." Selina croaked and was ready to toss out more than a bag of kitty litter into the wall. "Let her go Jay! She isn't worth your life! She only wants to destroy you...if that happens...so don't let that kid get her way! Fight! Claw yourway out of the 'self' or whatever's world and escape! No cheshire, just you against that brat! Give up...none of this is helping...you'll end up!-

"Quit...mocking...me...!" The bratty teen Roko had fully been able to limit the tune , but Red had still gone numb by it's pitch. "Let him recover...we have to warn the heroes over that fence." The cat in black was not amusecd as she dragged the girl to fling her with a hard slam* back into the stone structure. "If you EVER put one of the bat's or my own in danger again like that...you are as good as long gone! Don't you ever think I'll let you use him, or the heroes just to save face..You got free, but now, when this is all over..you have to make like a mongrel and beat it! He doesn't need you to rot his life away...I saw it, you are just going to leave him less than human...when this ends, youwil get...out, and never come back here!"

The girl had felt that anger before. She was after all an act of misfortune made into a near living being..

"Sure..."

"What was that? Don't think of lying your way out of this...Red is going to live. Don't let that be for nothing. You want the same thing. So don't blow it. We are helping out Bats because of _you_ anyhow." Catwoman shoved the long haired monster back with a grunt. "I will never come back, if we defeat the dragon...after all of this ends, I'll be as good as dead from your world forever." Roko's head lowered with a sullen view towards the soggy streets. "He won't even remember my very existance. That I plan to make happen.." She was commited towards freeing them both. Robin of the chosen had failed due to the dragon returning to claim his legacy. This was to end the brute's reign for a long, long, time. So that if he ever returned, his power would be that of no more an infantile pest within a darkened shadow. He would never lay a claw on anyone or self again..he was as good as finished. So that Jay coud remain fully alive to this world for the rest of his meager lifetime. It made her wish she had never lived to see him hurt by her obsessions. The dragon was toast, tonight!

The green teen had picked up a scent that tickled his hound nostrils, as if the stink would rather find a home in them without the bearer's permission!

"Dahg!" The hero shook his had wildly to find that the sound of a clear bell was forcing away the miasma far from his grasp , which was responsible for the waftng, odrous aura that left a sour taste soon after once Starfire had seen him wimpering it away. "There is a sound...it is qte abraisive to the 'drums of the ears!" Starfire winced as the sound echoed through her skull without warning. ~Mama!~

The teen gasped and had not removed her hands from her ears just yet. "Stasr! What is that chime! it's freakin' killing big dog me over heeere!" The teen howled in pain as he whined up to the door of the manor. "in...siide!" He yowled again as if two forces were fighting back inside his head! ~The field isn't holding.~ Aluehainyu mind spoke to the boy with a groan. Her own head burried back her people's rivetting shockwave of a screech by a being of Eternal rites' calling out...Was it the same sound as ...Reia?

~The sound is destroying the miasma that is still attatched to the barrier's strength.~She pushed it to hold a bit longer. ~It is also...ruining my concenration to hold it sturdy! ...Try your hardest to find..the source..as another...beeast!~

The Eternal teen fell back with her arms still holding the warn field in check. Raven was amazed by how long the Eternal could fend off such draining enemies...all by her powers alone!

"We'll track his location. What about Cyborg and Greg? Starfire and Beastboy are on guard against attackers. But they are out searching for our missing leader...this...isn't going to work if the location spell backfires-

She ran a hand through her hair and uttered a small sigh. "Veravakumu is still able, so I'm going to aid the search in Gotham-

"No! If you leave the fortress, I am aiding your patrol session. No buts." Malchior grasped the teen's arm without letting go. "Malchior...this was our responsibility in the first place. He must have listened t the creature trapped inside those shackles and fled his home. I have to go. If you do, it might mean we attract your brother or-

"Lothos was connected to Ravenna." He interrupted the empath with a nervous look. "I will not trust you to put your life at risk without another partner to combat that cretinous lout! I refuse to see you drunken dry by that vampiric nightmare! I am going as well. It's been decided." Raven knew Malchior had a very strong sense of duty, but was in a way, too attached. His emotions might spiral and have them both torn to bits before even reaching Robin in time to stop a crisis!

"You have to trust me ..My emotion of loss may as well be great. Great enough that I may channel it into my own sort of protective shield to protect my...friends. Allow me to locate the Titan , at your call ..." He was on one knee again!...

"I...you have your reasons for fighting. Then don't let them be just words. ..not just feelings Just as we did during the casting. You could never have forgotten. That spell was only for emergencies like this one." The white haired soldier came to her side and did something she had not proclaimed as the right move- a kiss. It was soft enough to break away from and leave her stunned. It had always been there, his love for her left the scene off as a bond between two trusted allies . How could she have doubted how well he'd planned to guide her astray..ten back on that path once more as a heroine of justice..Her head looke to where he now had lunged o kneel by her side. "Thank you. Now, we shall find your leader. To break away the walls that keep him." As if a switch had been activated without warning, the witch turned towards the signs also.

"Let's move then. To find, Robin. And..To save the earth." Her grin boosted up the mood as the two vanished through a walk and out into the streets of Gotham. Night had fallen by a field's interference in the shifting position of the realm's tilt. Time was holding steady and all, for the arrival of a soon to be disaster.

On the southside of the dark knight's hometown, Richard Grayson finally dragged himself across the rooftops of many sturdy pier's warehouses, directly centered and close enough by the bay of Gotham's twighlight city scape. He had to locate Isis, or someone to heal it...the terribly , aggrevating serpent on the inside ofhis wrists was crying out to escape. To leave his family and friends for the vamp and crew to find...

He panted hoarsely from under the cool night air , drifting silently in from the pounding shoreline. His hands held the cursed lock and key right out of his reach. Robin could not place on a mask; as a symbol of anything other than to hide his growing shame , he could not start again _as_ Robin...Slade had ruined every chance for a bighter future with the Titans. He growled by the memory. Yet , his enemy had told the hero that R...o...the dragon was watching that time, and that he had somehow rewritten Slade's thoughts to aid in his conquest...it was just too much as Dick waiting silently for the vessel of the deity's relative to appear from the fog. Even returning to open up this long...Bruce had kept in touch with the others.. He _knew_ to contact and _where_ the bewitching goddess would be waiting...Richard clasped the metal underneath his gloves and cussed softly by his luck. The sky was thick with a tension that rattled the unavoidable chains by his arms. The fog just as in the park where the Titan had confronted Lothos, poured out over the water , to rest beside the vessels by the ricketing port. Dick raised his eyes with a gasp and bolted quick as a feline far from the stench of another world's intervention ; by way of a powerful cloud of ash and-

"What was...!?" He looked up to see the selfless villain Deathstroke soar out of sight. His legs pulsed by the amount of pain the dragon had woven around them. To run..to run...to-

"Wait! Stop right there!" Slade looked far below the rooftops of the storage area , yet behind him it was clearest of all to notify ; just _who_ was chasing the mercenary into a trap...

"Don't you dare run away! I am going to stop you personally this time! Get back here! **Slade!"**

Robin was out of uniform as his eyes shone by the moon's sheen across the pier. "Stay...back! ... Get...Away ..from...me!" Slade tossed a small smoke screen disc into his view with a growl as the Titan off the grid flung himself after the character as a bird on a tin roof. This was the end. If Slade had known about all of the Titans and the dragon's desire to come again, the 'young chosen' would not hold back for an answer..Running, running, running, running freely. Even if danger was just a sprint away. Lothos had waved him off before, Aluehainyu had been persistant in erasing that memory, yet Robin had been unable to forget Slade among those times. He wanted to give the villain a what for , even if another threat was currently watching into the night from within back alley shadows..

They hopped along side streets as the teen dove and missed the shot of his birdarang by a mile wide. He cussed the lame marksmanship and drove himself to plummet into busy street sidewalks far towards the central direction of Gotham's downtown area... The ringing of a single bell could be heard as a faint yet powerful pitch, one that knocked Richard back to cover one of his ears clumsily. He dashed past the crowds of many to reach the location. A subway that was ready to have itself shut down; due to it's poorly contructed infrastructure and a low budget to do any work at all, it was clear that this _had_ to be Slade's destination. Why? It was screaming death trap right in bold letters! Robin, without the costume ...had to find the reason behind it all..

Richard jolted as soon as he'd found the railing to the stairwell; just as the boy's footing quickly saved his hide by a jump cable , from toppling into the rubble meant to wound or kill by a seious pitfall. Slade didn't want him to come here. He had thrown off the hero by decimating the stairs to the upper level...this was the way inside. He had to -

An enclosed , dug out entrance was covered by a ledge that had not been destroyed by an explosive from the Titan's arch nemesis. Dick smirked as the old memory of the fight with Cinderblock shot warnings off with a resounding crash* beneath him. "I'm coming for you, Slade." He whispered in the darkness , climbing through the hole with a brave enough swing through it by the cord, to land by a tunnel entrance that held no ounce of lamplight...The dark swallowed his senses as the snake round his wrist could feel the fear eminate through the boy's pulse points. Richard tried to use what training of his mentor's he could to find the exit quickly, before another incidental collapse had the right to bury him beneath more rubble.

As the Titan trekked on down into the further and of the old passage, the subway's trail had led to something deeper below the walls of the station. His eyes scanned without need of the his external night vision lenses. The serpent's odd attraction over this 'reundevous' was enough to allow an extra helping; and from it's dark powers...if they were dark, then the entire floor was soon blinded by it's strong, flooding magic in the form of a blinding light.

~Time to head foward.~ Dick reminded himself as the Titan runnaway skid across the ground . Wary in avoiding the rats that acted as scouts of their own hunt, the teen refused to look back. He was ready to be on top for once, the crime lord was just a ruse. One that had led Trigon and the red dragon king to earth by his carelessness and greed. This was the last stand. If Richard could knock the killer down a notch tonight, he could make this...

The boy wonder's eyes shifted to leave him in a daze towards the cold tracks. He was...trying to fix this...meaning...it might end up ...was that really what Robin wanted?..

His head full of the supposed red fog , the Titan did not want to lose. He pushed fowards into the foul scented , dark and dank tunnel , with the only desire to bury Slade under the same rubble. No one had to suffer. He would not be found as an immortal...

The teen held his skull with a groan as the effects of the mysterious shackles dragging at his arms to point in the direction of the hero's enemy. "Nnnm...It's...not...the way!-

He woke up by one single gasp as the mindless chatter died away, the illusion was not even able to remain whole by the shaken up boy's will. "You...Lothos!" He breathed aloud an echo as the cretin in the shadows towered over the teen with that devilish grin wider than the last time. Though..he maintained his striking physique and posture, he no longer seemed as lifeless as an undead tool for his king. "You! I had believed it to have been just a , mistake on your part...yet? Well, you _are_ here as our guest of honor...this will not be overlooked even if you wish away my binds against that rage you carry ..Shall we not talk privately away from the spying immortals? I would much like to have you know this face again." The teen hero coughed by the smog's rising and falling from ceiling to earthen ground. The ringing seemed to bring the boy to his knees along with the mid - between fits leaving him out of a way to refuse the man demon's wish. Lothos's eyes barred down to add to the torturous method of bending , with Richard left to curl tightly into a ball. "G...guest...of..?..." He was unable to breathe by the stagnant , smokey atmosphere filling his lungs to the brim, as weathering as dirty sea waters by the city coast. Jump city...the water was..This was another illusion! Dick had to fight the creature from being taken away again!

"Your name...is not ...Lo..thos.." The Titan winced to rise as best allowed he might be able. "It is not him...but the dragon...Roku!.." With another gasp of a cry, the teen fell into the same calm the self Rokuro had been brought into. The creature before him then let it's features show fully. His long, dark hair of a powerful beast, his form; that of a man waiting for his prey to follow, and the eyes were as a serpent. The same eyes Robin had known no other being other than the son and Rokou possessed. The ...fact...he was ..trapped...

"You might only see what I allow of this area, yet borders are only walls set in place..they did not protect you home; nor your loved ones and comrades...such a pity.." He seemed to chuckle and mock the boy who was still trying to block out the ringing's repetitive tones.

"You will see the transformation. You ; that 'you' that claims to know the future, is setting for...a different course." He was still talking?..Why was the floor falling away! Where was the light from the tunnel? The panic made the boy sweat though unaware of his curse creating a void. "The time was then, yet today...you shall do me the honor of completing the script . My son's last shard, is inside of you. If that is true, then you must collect the second to last remainder to claim that rite!" He was excited. Richard was fighting to shut out the tumbling thoughts as they cascaded as blows towards his dishevled mind , the form of a declaration of war loomed over them as the emotions rocked throughout his senses in shrill shrieks. Nearly identical to the halting train in the past runnaway attempt. (Life after death arc!) Only as if it were a repeating loop of screeches..Haku..ro..had been there that time.. . . This...meant the selves were here on earth...he had not saved even.. one of them...

"You did not call the brat here to bore us all to tears." Slade's blade was near the king's neck as he'd returned to do the back stabbing properly. Or..on a whim. The dragon was plotting under his breath as the assassin had nearly shocked the king...but he had _only_ been playing the fool after _all.._

"Tell him the rest, dragon, or I won't let you speak again..one death out of many ; you knew I wouldn't let you leave with your prophecy fulfilled! I am no one's damn puppet!-

The dragon shrugged with a hollow laugh while he had also polished his nails to strike, all without his gloves as they flopped to the floor in an unrequired heap.

"You want his life in your hands as well!" The king pressed the male mercenary to fall back with a large bruise to his shoulder. "This unlawful, assassin..made a prolonged pact so that **you** can never leave! Isn't that _nice_ of your enemy? He actually thinks any of that can protect his **_apprentice!"_**

The dragon laughed as a maniac on a joy- filled killing spree. The walls shook while Slade met them; by his face, many times. The claws did as before in the hospital of the ward's mentor in recovery...(An eternal beginning and life after death arcs! Great side of angst ! Go check them out!)

Robin was dead in this void. Rokou was clashing to win against the villain pulling out his shabby blade to defy the king! ~Let him maim **_you_** for once!~ The dragon added to the threatening bark of the copy cat to his son's own powers. "You want him to bleed every _ounce_ before you are through...to add to the bloodshed! You want a transformation _soo_ badly , that you would even sell away his future to a monster... _like_ **_me!"_** The dark lord's claws splattered the man's life in red over the ground. His entire world turned red as the first night the daemon djinn had raised a fist...it ached so much, that he wanted that feeling to thrive in another.

"You should finish him." The devil king dropped the sputtering assassin to fall in front of the hero on the ground. .."wh...h. _...nn..no...I..!-_

He panicked by the illusion of a sea of red when it was not oh- so glorious on the mortal end. "Take it. His blood is what I shall see as my own. You will **never** know a life with this criminal...to tie you down to this lifetime..." The red made the boy's eyes burn by a raging smell of ash and smoke. His eyes watered while the dragon continued his prying, as a soul stealer finishing the job well..

"My blood is the only way to end it. You will have to throw away this world, if you wish to escape your anguish...call it...a bout of sympathy on my part...you are to end me...as my new _beginning...Richard_ ..you had promised to help the ones to have sent you into my grasp once more. They know what becomes of unlucky 'power sources' such as my own children ..Pure energy, whether in body or spirit, it is a sacrifice to quell the enemy...you have been leaving me in wait for, _far_ too long...I will take it **all!** Your _**future**_ now belongs **to!-**

 _~Hold tight hero!~_ The tunnel lit up to banish the monster lurking. Slade had to cover his eyes crying out, yet Richard had no idea if this light were a part of the blankness the shackles had been reliving!

He also screamed as the marks fought to prevent from fading. This light...was too painful to wish to grasp out towards ..he curled up as Slade to prevent the burning from covering his hands and wrists. Roku covered his eyes and left with a terrible howl and that laugh...he was still not through with the teen's wish...his spirit was still out there. Slade had still tried forcing the healing factor to do some work, while the light turned a crysytaline blue, then shone as a lanturn swinging freely in mid air above the two enemies.

Slade had fallen still while Richard laid back , breathing with a hollow gasp as the air turned to evaporate into a normal, feel. This was...Tsani's magic!...He wanted to mind...speak...to thank...for such peaceful dreams...

Falling sleep,.the teen was soon able to shut his eyes..while the ringing sounded as a violin by an old...friend..someone had been watching over him...by the name of...Ava ..Maria...

Out like a light, the Titan had rest for the first while it seemed ..better than ever! - However..only, to find that his room looked all too familiar...Wait! It was Titan's Tower?

New Chapter! It's getting a bit too violent in Gotham for the Titans to hold up any longer! Ava calls 'all Titans' with her violin and magic over Eternal boundaries of the past. Her mother's ability to bring hope to her comrades is legendary by far! She does not want Richard turning before they meet in the future as a family - even Starfire is fighting it out while Dick goes after Slade from under their noses. The next chapter is going to be pretty intense too. Or it will sum up the battle upon familiar shores. Astarte is not going to let the wo charges down yet. Raven wants Malchior to fight for the reason of freeing them all from the dragon's enchantment. She knows Richard is afraid to leave the Titans, but he does it out of habit brought on by Lothos's cursed shackles 'once bitten' by the vampire ; who is also housing Roku from the teens until he can regain his full powers. Slade double crosses the Titan's leader to throw a few punches towards the dragon in hiding. He was lucky to have not been simply dead and burried as a darker part of his enemy wanted during the chase .. Will this new chapter bring to light the worst to come from a simple wish? Will defeat follow their every step, as the heroes will team up with their foes, and allies. The fight will commence, In... chapter 11! Read on and stick around for much more!


	11. Chapter 11

Teen Titans; These New Years; Part One - Chapter 11: Our Iron Fortress Still Stands ; By The Shore, A Chosen Hero Loses In Solitude ; Light Shining Over The Horizon Marks A Tipping Point.

Ten million reasons came up that the Titan's very last fight should be held by the Jump City shoreline. It means coming to blows with reality, that no one will have the time of day to run from. Gotham will still be mentioned as if a cloud simply passed it by- Astarte rules the port; nothing will fly by her feline senses , not even her newest enemy Deathstroke if he comes 'a calling.

The light that had shielded the teen leader of the Titan chosen, reminded our main protagonist that the rays were as warm as Tsani's light from (Shadows and creatures arc.) She had been kept quiet from helping the chosen by the dragon's ploy, then found herself an embassador for the Ethereal realm amongst Celestial bodyguards! Aluehainyu is not aware of what Piper is readying to accomplish. She thinks the mission is going to be settled to an end soon, yet the Eternal scribe has no idea how powerful the new foe actually is! Aria is accused of having made a bargain on Lorelai's and the Titans' lives with Lilith in the ( To the future arc) to protect her old student from the owl mother succubus. Cecilia was petrified by the odd character that had forced the princess to do her worst upon the Wayne family manor. She still finds it hard to believe that the venom of the freak that had taken her to such lengths, was only to distract the group from the cursed marks Richard had been battling in the mean while!

She thinks the demonic spider calling them both by the title ; black widow enchantress, is not just all smoke and was hoping to bring a better aid as Greggory's protege,and broke her promise with Gar of the Titans by falling into the invisible trickster's trap.

Bao Shi is able to speak once again to the Ethereal seer Hakuro while on the run from an old band of spies of the Celestial fox mother's. He is sure that the rebel forces will welcome the news he plans to bring, but does not realize that his destination was only just the beginning. Even after I'll depict the trap he falls for from the Sky Villa Plaza. The inn keep was working for the soldier / turned hunter, from the same chase through the Celestial channels. Now, the rest of our heroes, guardians, and fighting forces; as the city's last hope, will have to call a retreat from having discovered more by simply going back a few spaces. Chapter eleven is set! Enjoy the rest of These New Years - Part One!  
/

Shoji had known too many goodbyes from simply existing as a scout, spy , or mercenary throughout the ages. The city was calm as before, as if the night had been only an illusion caused by a passing enchantment unto the twighlight hour. Daybreak broke the full silence as the last of the teens had woken to pack up for Jump by a stray signal. Astarte and Isis, as well as Ava , Nina, and the fleet, had been transferred to the California area by a call in from Catherine Daia's own source. Bao Shi must have been tying tongues and pulling strings to have the sorceress and council's aid do by her whim. Alicia had contacted Greggory to find a teary and near infatuated elder sister cry a river , even as the two had only met far little than she'd recalled. Cici remembered past and present meetings , all just as a dream come true...such a romantic sibling..she ws an odd one indeed...

The blondes had reconnected with Aaron in London by the long distance call as well. Elder, Aaron 'Brocton' had taken care to both his mentor Flannigan, and the youngster overseas , while the coot teacher's caf had a new flair and a few more than average customers a week! Cafe Mort was a hit with slam poets on Friday, drinks on a special discount for regulars on weekends , and an interesting librarium that took classics such as crime and history, fantasy and many more genres of books to browse while sipping macchiato on a breezy winter's day. He had never felt more content since the black cat had crossed the hermit's path with young Allie on a romp through the windy city that year...

The news had also stunned the priestess Dearheart back in the spirit world; by her failure to hold the crime lord messenger accountable for his actions...the fact the dragon had invaded his mind against the man's wishes...she almost had pity for him for becoming a tool in only months of p...

She recalled that too. He had shaken on the task;a promise had been broken when he'd kept the aspect of the son from harm , later to allow the dragon a vessel in his time on the earthen plane. Slade's only real weakness , was that he tended to be somehow easy enough to lead astray by his very greed. However, Mr. Wilson now had split feelings over the chosen's leader's circumstance, since the consequences were not for the assassin's benefit any longer... If to help or to harm had seemed wrong before, the teen child was now falling back into the voidless sleep only the marks could bring. The dragon had the Titan running blind into his own false sense of security over his own future. If Hakuro had not been predicted to show in that location by a trip through a vortex ...then the hero might have lost himself to the maddening glare of the cretin in red before his friends would have had any clue as to where their leader had run off towards..

Slade had a slate matted down with regrets...Not too far off from the dragon's ...own...

She covered her lips to stifle a small gasp.. The dragon was planning something...her old charge was still in terrible danger! Hakuro had saved them both ..all alone inside the Titan's stronghold!

She carried her robes and tresses behind to flee towards the den of her own woodland nature. Melu was sound asleep atop a pile of sacred spell books sealed with branches of a powerful tree - that same tree had the power to heal affictions modern medicine might some day see, had just as much to bring as one single prick in the arm. That was of another day , as the sorceress shoved the younger witch's shoulder to rise and ready for the journey to traverse towards the western plane of the earthen realm of spirit. She had to visit dragon earth...he was going to end up a shell by the red beast in the mortal plane!

"Melu! Melu, my pupil!You must raise your head.. There is not much time remaining. The daphne have gone far off ..there is an uprising amid the sects of the dragon..Melu! The time to doze is not here! You must run far from here! I have warn..." She heard the rumbling of trampled earth. Shifting earth by some single eyed brute...it was no such disaster..

~House call for Priestess Dearheart!~Ron smirked by his unjustified entrance into the stratosphere. "No. There is no one by that name in this village! Go away!-

The splinters of wood by his lightening element shattered away into fine powder to reveal the sorceress forcing her dear student to hold onto her shoulders. Ron was no better than a bully by his regal appearance into a lady's household. "Step back from this shack!" She warned with the eyes of her elven cousins brimming a bright green. Wood and the fine partixcles that had been her front door were tossed into the brat pooch's sights with speed enough to not truly dodge a single shock of lightening in the process. ~You are requested..cough!*..By Madame Sayumon of-

"Pup of your beloved mumsy? How may you even be related to that fox? She is using your powers in a spiteful manner, your papa was not as blinded by rage as she is to- day! Flee her control, otherwise your whole life will revolve around serving a witty vixen that uses her own blood to gain presidge!" Melu mumbled a few sounds as the two darted further off into the forest out back of the wooden hut. The vllage was deserted. Yet this was not the danger the earth had warned the priestess of originally. He was in serious danger if his life meant too little to run and hide! Sayumon had lost touch with those around her...no longer could the kindred kitsune of the spirit world weep for the mistress. She had brought shame by her antics as a temptress in the past, ruining relations between other sects of her council of fools...why was she acting the villain!? The truth was not clear enough to bring about to the universal or Eternal courts yet..Sayu had lost her way...this was no better than becoming the trickster of her being that was a threat, not an aid as before..

"Fur will fly...I must warn my earthen brethren to the west!" The northern area was centered by where Lori's great grandfather had once settled after his long crusade. His mission to the deserts had been the epitome in which his descendants would fall prey to the king dragon..Just as those years gone by, the castle lay abandoned by the moor. Her own memory of the threshold was of the fleeting desire to become it's next ruler...the dragon lord had ruined it all...

The forest twisted for the child of wood to swiftly maneuver without harming a vine or twig- Ron did not wish to play by the new environment's rules, the cries of the manifested spirit dwelling within the brush tore at the sorceress's chest with a feeling of her deepest empathy. Her eyes had to avert even while the terrible marauder took alive to the vines, tugging and breaking limbs away painfully from their resting places.

~If I destroy this weed - infestation, you must come to bear their pain by meeting my demands! Mother Sayumon is the Celestial in charge of this deployment. I will not go back empty handed! Give in ..you and your assistant may be spared if you agree to the council's own terms-

"By what odds..." The priestess waved away the dying emotions of her very element. Her green gaze stole a glance into Ron's golden orbs. Filled with an anxiety if he could not finish up quickly...Melu had to remain...but earth of the west would be her keeper once the high magician of wood left without a trace...

"Let me please speak with my pupil..she will not be returning with us...I shall go as a representative for the spirit realm's plane of ancient Ireland." Even if that title was vague; compared to the fact that Lorelai was not ..she had to fib a little. It meant all of the ancient tribes of the pre - medieval sect...That was nearly all of spirit before the 11th century!  
~You may...mumsy did give me the right to see the priestess of wood to her chambers...yet! Carry on with your last words before I fly us to the reundevous point.~He tapped his foot impatiently while the lady in billowing white sleeves nodded as coy as ever. "Melu...the task for you shall just _only_ be your greatest journey yet. The letter I have entrusted will find you the way t ..to the last, stop." The younger yawned while her eyes still remained shut beside a large elm. "You have my undivided attention." The madame seer bowed to the flushed doggie ; with enough static electricty to keep him upright by her stance..seeming more formal than a country bumpkin?..

"I am Priscilla Dearheart. The wood elf requested to join your endevour to visit Lady Sayumon of the Celestial courts. " She smiled sweetly to bring an uncomfortable feel to the pup. He shivered a slight and only turned further, beet red.

~Like..wise. Malady is in wait if your arrival. We mustn't keep the official waiting forever? Then, if the student of yours is through, the wood will bring us back to civilization?~

The spirited miss snort to this, as it meant in 'royally, boorish boyscout ' terms; clear the path of these filthy vines now! Otherwise,.Sayu will have both our heads on a silver plater!' The laugh by this conclusive capture was not worth another loss of her berethren , none to give the elemental the pleasure of using more trickery against the elf of wood. Her cloak turned to soot as if in mourning, while the young Celestial cloud riding deity pondered just how many different ways she had up those monk's sleeves . Tricks to send him back with a wallop..or words to leave the dog speechless in the priestess's presence. They travelled the high road back towards the transit route , one that would make the journey a speedy one. Sayu would not wait forever if her darling child failed again..He was already marked by her whip of a tail from his face off with cousin Veravakumu having gone south!

Kaien had made it over far easier by his ability to transcend as a ray of sunlight. Teleportation was usually Raven's heaviest craft - nearly mastered since a young age, but she'd not been endowed with the ability from birth. Astral travel rather, had been a learned spell while living with the monks of Azarath. Kaien had not been very catty once the connection from above the Jump city skyline had raised hell onto billionaire Bruce Wayne's torn ego. Richard had..apparently been under the influence by the shackles ; placed on to his upper wrists as if tattooed there for a long time! The fire fox's response had not been to see into a report, nor to dive down into digging up an old set of memories that may have held any- such clues. He was off as a speeding bullet towards the chosen's lost leader's where abouts the previous night. The last cave in of a seriously dilapadated subway line, was positively brimming with a negative aura in the heart of Gotham's downtown. Miles from the waterways, and from the upper class neighborhood streets, Kaien in his kit form had sniffed around the spot. There, in the middle of the disturbance by a lone gas leak and a few rotting rat's nests, was Batman on the case. The pier side security guards of the block had also been able to spot martial art fighters..or of some sort, on the rooves of their facilties ; the docks had housed a slew of chemicals to ship a day late. The red alert had had very little to do with the other,as the heroes recognised a time bbble when it arose ; Alue had wanted to guessthe cause as an illusion to create weaker breaks in her comrade's city's magnetic field. The very barrier was starting to take back the city's security from another 'astral' level. Right after a wave of light had torn away the miasma decimating the walls , the entire city had been freed from a long night terror; one purely by mind games, yet not entirely a false prediction..

"Just what the heck came bulldozing outta here and into the subway? We thought..it was marked for demolition after a few cuts for any safe repairs..." Jim Gordon rubbed his chin and scanned the wreak as it was ; a full collapse into a larger subway transit , that might have actually become a catastrophe if it had plowed any further through to the other side!

Batgirl stood up tall and a bit a ways away from the wreckage. Her dear pops was on the signal as Batman's only trusted Watson to the force , as well as the ones scratching their heads , for the city of Gotham squadron _without_ the dark detective's answers to every question. Yet now, Bats was stumped where he seemed like every other onlooker. Wasn't Robin still patrolling ...? Why was he not following his mentor as if he'd missed the action? She smelled something fishy. Babs decided to ask the crusading, dark knight once he was out of the GCPD's sights. Then, he would tell the comish's daughter every detail about her leave that holiday, and the new arrival's entrance through the gates of Wayne Manor. Selina had been seen snooping around as well, her head less full of twinkling diamonds and petty thefts; more so serious and almost lifeless as the bedraggled feline with few lives remaining...She had testified and been found not guilty by the jury after the bride to be ...was it not Kyle that had done him in? The thought puzzled the nearly grown heroine a she cast light away from her high-flying form, to not let the bat suspect a thing just yet. ~ If the cat wasn't after the big boy ...then she had no idea who had been the contender from...what seemed too late to recall..~The sporty red head landed feet first onto the pavement of a nearby to cool her head. It wasn't just freezing outside, it was windy as mount everest with a chance of more snow. "I hate winter ." Batgirl huffed with a pout and walked off towards a small , side street to gather her info straight from-

"Hello little chica!" A rude, flamboyant red headed fellow; in his near fourties or later it seemed, was blocking her path with difficult eyes to bare away from. "Yikes! Warn a girl when there is some stalker-

"Sorry bout the intrusion...you have a bit of a resemblance to a certain hero in this city? It looks almost cute that you would wish to follow him around...any chance a bird walks alongside that merry band? Maybe , to his own tune?" This creeper was just too slick as he made the rogue side kick - call in shiver in disgust. "I don't think you know me..Well, tell this to-

"Who are you...and why are you so friendly with one of my partners?" The crusader of the night had appeared a ways behind Babs with a growl and sense...to possibly defend more than she could have guessed. "He has eyes only for a safe haven as of now." Lothos rambled on and found energy from a short whiles away , right by a food stand around the corner. He fed off of the mistrust of the owner and his disgust of his treatment as a simple vendor on a side corner. What Batman had no idea of, was that Lothos was channeling the energy to his partner in crime. Roku waited with fangs beared as sharp as the red hearted vamp's own.

"The child waits for you to let him leave this city? Then why am I not surprised..? You are a coward to have just shipped away our infinite meal ticket!-

"Batgirl! Out of the way!" Bruce sprang into action as her only fearless protector, but the heroine side kick refused to hide. She would not let the taunting, or threats go quietly. Robin was their target! Why was the christmas get together making her remember something having to do with this creep's words?

"I'm not going till you tell us who you are! Batman won't let you by either! You want a fight creeper? I won't hold back! What are you after! -

"The rest of my powers...are imbeded inside of your little comrade." The dragon waited until Lothos had to retreat , before then, he could freely grasp the girl's aura, and drink it out of it's essence !  
"Bats, what the heck is chuckie over here saying?" She was blind to the fact that Ri..Robin had not come back as a hero. "Just stay out of the fight." The dark detective swished fowards and had the dazed teen stand aside. "I won't let you hide from me this time!" Batman was in it to win as Lothos was pressed back into the walls, brushed and bruised...but did not resist while the trail had gone towards a dead end in the road. He laughed maniacally while becoming a punching bag for all of the hero's frustration. Yet why was he refusing t-

"Bat!-

The partner of the crime fighter extraodinaire's was dragged into a puddle of a vortex while she bit and clawed her way to resist the freakish arms on the other end. "Leave her out of my!-

"You'll suffer together. Rather, you should pity your partner instead of taking your anger out on a **_shadow!"_** The demon drifted off into the same puddle resembling sludge. No longer a portal by that, yet it would only open for the spectre alone.

"Ugh..." The Bat raised his ears towards the sound behind him in a flash. "Batgirl! " He gasped and ran to drag her from the sludge turned to wallowing in the mud. The creatures had been called back. "Bat...man...cough!*...Why...why was that guy taking about Robin? What is he searching for? You never told me why you had that visit from him . Was this the reason?... Dickie is in _soo_ much trouble once we find-

"He's being hurt. There is an other worldly...monster trying to use him, and now...I just hope that Gotham is finally free of the vampire ..-

Babs blinked, taken aback and staring into what seemed a long ways off of her partner's emotions. She gasped when it seemed too strange to mean...

"A vampire? Then, _he's_ responsible for those women in my dad's file! We...just _fought_ him and he ran on us!" She exclaimed with a look of bewilderment. "Then..he's going after Dick.." She stood up ; even covered in mud and grime, the girl looked determined to finish on lost time. "Take me with you to the cave." She demanded as her masked eyes faced the quieted Bat. "I want to help you stop the killer, and want to talk mano- e- mano with Robin."

Batman looked her over and to her dismay, had to shake his head with a fine line of a frown in place. "You can get into the Batcave , but Robin...isn't here. Let's discuss this not, out in the open. I have a feeling the vampire we are keeping tabs on elsewhere, may strike if things become to noisy...it can read minds. More to discuss in the cave ." She hadn't known to be impatient this time, he was right after all about privacy and keeping eyes and ears from their discussion about the boy wonder.

"Fine by me. Lead the way , chief." The girl saluted him cutely as the older crime fighter turned with her back to the bat mobile, not far away at all from their location.

The hero chosen...and a strange light...

He gasped to sit up on the carpet floor. The room...was in another city!

"This..isn't Gotham...

~Sorry for your descent...being a bit abrupt...Yet, there was no other way to depart from that trap!~

The light about the room formed into an old ally ; the teen Hakuro was a bit more mature in stature. His eyes were lighter due to the blindness, the hair of white and silver had grown as long as Kayumon's ...this was a shock...-

"Wait...you saved me...I remember! Hakuro? ...Why did you leave..." The teen grasped his skull with a miserable groan. "I...was fighting Lothos...but Slade helped him catch me ..in a subway!-

The teen Ethereal sighed with a weak smile and a shake of his head. ~I was actually able to fight off an old enemy. The Celestial Sayumon has a dark secret that I near cheated death to obtain the exact reason as to just _why_ she hides secrets from her own allies..~ The hero looked up to the light child floating without a care in mid air above his room. Titans Tower. It had not been tainted, just left far from the care of the heroes that had no one to watch-

"Holy high flying saucer!" Bb's shrill shout and a finger pointed indicated that he had made it with Wiz, not far behind, and a sorry eyed ...Kori..

"We have made the drive in just the *knick of time." She seemed relieved, even after all of the painful words..and excuses he had ...

"Star...you shouldn't-

She swirved off towards the fallen teen . His hair still slightly a bit lengthy, but controlled thanks to Tsani's lanturn's light. "We were most afraid you had been stolen!" She cried out her heart to long, long enough for him to hug her back in earnest. "I'm...back...and so is he." The red head pulled away to see into the hero's unmasked gaze. "He? You are speaking of...-

She yipped in shock over the floating elder version of the younger Hakuro. "You must mean.."

~ I was able to grasp this dimension earlier , all due to a hunter catching me ..when having escaped, then I'd head for the distress signal felt by your team mate.~ The teen scratched his neck nervously and tried to let them know him as an ally. No longer a thirsting spirit with selfish intentions.

"Then...why are you not able to remain fully tangible?" Greg asked with arms crossed as a teacher to one's student. ~I was not strong enough...~ The light eyed seer peered longingly towards the horizon through the tall glass. "You used powers that were stored. Stored for something important. Last we had known of your agreement with A' , she had entrusted you to watch alongside Tsani in the Celestial realm and discern any evident signs of a rebellion. Why then, did you have your energy and Tsani's lanturn as well? This is odd to see, but you'd _meant_ to come here. Tsani was  not . You may have placed her in great danger by risking a life for another-

~Tsani is not responsible. I wanted to make ammends with my...old allies..And to do so, still I have yet to face the past of one comrade.. in particular-

"Which **makes** you a target!" Greg snapped. "The dragon has a soul stealer/ vampiric king as his newly- drawn host! Will that save you if you wish to return for her sake? If it is the prince's apology you crave, there is nothing to desire from it! He is gone. All that is to remain are his 'aspect selves' , floating aimlessly to make themselves whole." He shook his carrot coloured head of hair and let his large sorcerer's hat in his grasp crumple by harsh shakes in his fingertips holding it with an unwell tension. "You are risking much more...I will have to bring this to attention. The chosen will suffer by your indeci-

"No more!" Kori stopped the magician with a hand up in defense. "You will only regret this, he is here now! If there is anything Hakuro, may know...we may lose sight of what that might be! Sir ...Greggory...you doubt what was in the past. If he has reason to be excused, then the battle will only further." She stood from the leader of the Titan's side. "I was explained by the Princess Arianna; the way to fight the dragon, is to 'band as many' . Her words make this tireless war seem much more accessible through 'the effort of grouping!" She held a clenched fist to this strong willed Star child's mention of working together "The next task...we must bring the dragon to realize he is wrong!-

"But...the lizard is really slippery Star!" Bb rebuked with arms raised. "He has more bodies than an entire planet has people on it...and he can split like the cat, he is hard enough to face off against with running off and all to cause trouble..But , I think there is more to it. " Bb thought with a frown. "The only freak - out I'm not gonna stand for, is losing Rob to him! He is ..supposed to eat _**fear?**_ Is he a _monster, not_ a _dragon?-_

"Even immortals can lose their way. You know full well 'soul stealer' is borderline by daemon and lost spirit. There is no distinction between mortal , nor our kind in spirit once they turn!" Greg's hair was dishevled atop his head , while his gaze remained anxious and too serious . "The only difference is to help or harm. Their spiteful nature is no more than a deluded tantrum for not living as they see fit! Harm not those , for thee enemy remains only as thy very contempt." The teen changeling shrugged and had no clue if that sounded anti climatic , or just poor Wiz preaching to the choir...

"The...monster is only as 'those that harm.' How you claim it's easy to see by some way on earth; on my plane and the guardian's, it's _not_ the same." Richard shook his head and forced his aches away with a grunt from the floor. "That , is not a law unless you live by it. The ones we are fighting are just wandering, like you said...he has only a thirst for power...Power..source...what is that." The teen looked up to the sorcerer with an accusational stare. "A beacon...but what is he looking to do with that ? Why is it a physical person and not an object...the prince's memories...he was one of those same tools. _That_ was why we fought to get free. But...what happens if  another powersource is around? When I end up winning or losing...will that make someone else suffer like the dragon's son and the Titans? Why is this not being stopped? And why is Hakuro saying...-

~ Sayumon's new squadron leader...is her older. The one Lilith ate partly by her dark powers infiltrating the kingdom of the Elemental sisters.~ The guardian wiz gaped to this. Bb tried to remember that day, that the kid had been stolen by the puppet freak for Lil to mess with. Starfire bit her lip. She did remember that morning too well.

"The very, rude soldier in which Arianna had spoken down to? He is not unwell any longer and ..-

~He chased me from the Eternal channel to this earthen one. I was able to alter a location by using Tsani's light, and thankfully...R...Robin was not far from my original... destination.~ He seemed shy to say that it had been Gotham he had set his sights onto . Greg would surely not let it pass.

"The...wait! He was the dude then!..you were chased by his mummy?" Bb exclaimed and was 'dead on 'with that guess , to a point this time at least for the moment.

The young Ethereal nod and knew it was a useless piece . The dragon could be close; he did not want the dark arts user breathing down his neck...not ever if he could prevent the others from the same ordeal again .

"How can we trust her then?"Greg grumbled by the red headeed heroine's question. "I was..sure she had not tried to decieve her own clan...it seems that was not the case. " The Ethereal child cocked his head to understand the sorcerer's thoughts. "Sayu...still carries a deep hatred for those weaker than she. She is not fit to rule. Yet, from what the guardians remaining and I have discovered, it is no better than she herself, turning...which could mean that the dragon may have a few spirit stationed as spies ..even Sayu could be a false replica or-

~Then...~The child breathed in his fear . Tsani could be discovered as a sneaking spy as well!

~I am going to defeat the red lord here, then..we shall obtain the truth to Sayu's rule over the council...so please!~ He knelt as low as he was able from mid air. His hair's tail flopped in long white strands over his blind sights. ~Let me fight to seek the real truth! I wish to stop the dragon...if he is the real obstruction and the one responsible for the Celestial's betrayal. I want to bring her..to justice!~

The Celestial's sole heir was sure of the expression plastered onto the rebel leader Lizzette's face. Her brow creased over a sent message in written script to their base. A childish style of an SoS from a wood elven survivor...yet she sounded to know a bitmoreas the tex played out, piece by piece. The youthful glow of the child Kelihatan later took on the previous form of his young adult body after hours in thge field with Batu. The light powers of the Celestial had become his again, though they were locked back to not gather attention of the lands he had once been born of. Here, he was a lowly spirit with as if rebirthed by another chance in that lifetime. Hecate had not come to see the kit in a long while since creatimg the means of escape - by abduction from his mother's palace.

"This s a cry for help.." The dirty blonde/ auburn sorceress huffed into her clasped hands while she read over the note. "The victim was a wood elf, one called Priscilla Dearheart of the green grove to the northern plains of europe..It is her student that beseeches to the rebels here, that she knows a great dealas a prophetess and magician that can see into space time...other worlds through a single blink." The miss looked back from behind her shoulder towards her comrades , readying the journey if she made it clearly of the utmost importance.

"Melu...it is odd that she would trust us this casually...there is a war in these lands...a tactless princess..possibly no sense of caution.." The lady sighed with a lean back int her seat. "I have not many that might be able to reach the abducted's location." She noted to her crew, with a head cocked curiously to the side. "The destination was to a higher realm than the Eternal . The Celestial that had take her teacher was quick to refuse her wishes to remain a while longer of course . With a rumbling thunderbolt , he stole away her mission." The fox in white broke the silence of the lesser fighters gathered round their queen. "A bolt of lightening...then the Celestial responsible was in fact...an Elemental!" They did not have to know about Ron as a half brother the boy called Kayumon Havariti.

"You catch on quick. That was a being connected to a powerful storm Elemental . You ...might even want to break code Kelihatan, if that is your wish?" The younger within Kay's unit blinked from beside Batu with a worried frown. "Keli?...Are you not too aware of the dangers? It is an offensive beast of the spirit world! This Melu is tellng us to risk our lives for a woodland guardian!" She put in. "The creatures of the Celestial realm are unkind if they find that you'll risk their security by going to that plane...You were only here a short while, yet even your magic is far greater by it's splendor! You are now connected to us for a lifetime..." She forbid herself from crying on the battlefield. Keli..was not a plain old spirit...and Lady Red had known by bringing the male here ...

"There is no room for betrayal." The madame in her seat sat up to then stand before her soldiers. "That will be if you do swear it so. Keli is my responsibility. If he dares to break code while under my orders without permission." She reassured and pointed to the fox . Bewildered, the dog stood still as a stone statue. She was buying him time. Lizzie really _had_ been ready to face her demons...all thanks to finding her true potential as a rebel leader.

"I will be certain of his detainment, and the punishment if by his deceit, will be forever swiftly brought! This meeting is adjourned! Rest for a new day. The later trials will soon make us worthy to face them head on." The groups of those still raring for a meal, collectively assembled in front of a fire for warmth and nutrition, in the form of 'well done' trout. It should have been meat..real meat to leave the soldiers stuffed and satisfied. Yet the group felt no such desire to spoil themselves tonight with the dwindling provisions until morning's call. The market would hold the last items and a few days more, a rebellion was sure to follow.

Lady Lizzette called in the fox by talking to him through the powerful 'mind speak. ' His eyes wide a a cat's the guardian incognito swiftly lead himself towards her tent. She had been readying his armor for a good few moons since the arrival of the smart alec doggie prince. The quiet of her private domain left the fox on edge as light barely entered through the fabric, a barrier was cast around the spot to deter old nightmares from their victory over an old countess of the Lycan king. By her marraige she had thankfully _not_ become a drooling beast. Instead, she had lived to serve as an enchantress. Meant only to keep the villagers unaware, the lady of her lord never spoken a word of the later loss..and turning to the darkness for a sigh of relief from her sorrows of his demise..

"You have all of your items, here I have for you-

She tugged at a suit of slightly slimming armor and a staff and sword her recognized too well. "Your old toys, I went to see about gathering them for your biggest trial . Your greatest woe is your own flesh and blood...we have discovered just how well a traitor she masks. The one that ; if you might recall correctly." Lizzette explained by word of unspoken dialect. She did not want to make the meeting too public, the walls were not all soundproof.

~She had been ambushed , her magic sabatoged by the one of a clan of spiders. Just before facing Rokuro's and Veravakumu's horrors by her own powers. The black widow thrives in it's victims if not balanced well with a mindful existance. If she had not been in the fight with Catherine Daia, the mother widow would not have clung to that vixen so tightly.~

The fox was unsure of how he could address this debate with words alone. It would mean he would have to return the heir..try to free the Celestial orderly...from her tainted heart..then...if she had no resistance...-

"It has been inside of Sayu for a rather, long, millenia, or far more. " The red haired soldier shook her head with a sigh. "Sayu may or may not be beyond saving. That will be up to her closest blood to decide." She wanted him to understand what losing a love one could bring...time could not heal those lost throughout it . The dead cannot live again. Many an old legend forbid the odds of of reanimation by the darkest desires of one's being brought as a physical reality. For their own wishes, it meant loss of one's real truth. No longer to live among their kind...to lose all of their credential as something greater...to protect...Sayumon had sullied all of her lovers and their children , those of her own family...was Kayu different? Did she want him to take on her rites? Was she simply a distant shadow of the real kitsune bride?..

"You will travel then, by the next nightfall. This Melu was not as foolish as she had been able to lead me to follow.." The once daemon lady tapped her chin as she waited for Kayu to switch his eyes towards her rather than towards the fine objects of war by the corner of the tent. "The child was a protege of one connected to the Ainsley line..yet also had relations to a wood elf...that I had found rather vexing.." Kayu switched his silvery gaze to look to the firey headed mistress in her garb for the night. "A wood elf...the Priscilla...is actually an old ally of dear cousin Veravakumu's ." The fox was sure her green eyes held interest, but it was too early. Her earlier mention as a creature of dark energies had vanished along with her old magics. She held the witch Bethel's oath. That she would not stray from the task. To bring the chosen she had once hated as another, to become heroes on their earthen realm again.

"Dearheart is in aquaintence with Elemental of Wood; Bao Shi Lan." He spok slowly to not trip up the maiden's heavily kept trust in the Celestial. "She was also documented as the runner up for Elemental of the eastern plane of spirit, but lost by defeat and trickery..to the dragon in his form as the red lord. She had no choice but to bide her time in captivity as his prisoner, to find a way to warn his new victims." The words sounded as fluid as being read to from the forbidden myth in question. "She was...a powerful magic user. The woodland's elven clans thrived by her prophecies -

"Yet, Dearheart was not as herself. She was a spy for both sides..even turning a hated villain to do for her cause what we could never..She was reborn temporarily alongside Veravakumu, in enacting a plan to catch the whereabouts of the dragon. Throughout their years, those two found it difficult to thrive unless human in form . If the chosen were to be born and rectify the degree of fighting ..then the two needed to blend into the mortal realm to decipher the rest." Kayu recalled the rain filled nights seated by his stationed post a few days by craft to the west. He was younger than Shoji in that realm; even if Kayu was older than Veravakumu by a month alone in the spirit world. Their difference in personalities was not changed though. Shoji was still as anxious as his foolish play boy self , while Kayu was a stickler , too stern to be an older ally to the cat. They were nearly matched in strength by fight and magical prowess. Catherine's friendship back then had been widely understood ; yet she had Veravakumu's mind set on one mission alone. "If the dragon ever tries to harm Lorelai's son or any of those that might grasp his secret...Verra would not hesitate in bringing them to confess, without mercy should they resist a fair enough..trial.." The fox breathed out as the words in the form of an old speech by his spirit warrior cousin emptied to fill the room. Silence still remained, yet Lizzette hushed him with a wave of her other wrist. "We are not here to be seen as this." She reminded the official's heir with a finger to her lips. "You are to vanish in a day's time. I only kept my end for Lady Hecate." She sniffed hautily as her old self sat languidly in the same spot . Her emerald eyes fixed onto an empty space in the dark of the war tent. "I made you swear unto it as well." The fox nod at the recollection of events. "Hecate knows you in particular; what you must do to vanquish the queen on high, as well as allowing the dragon to repent for all his wrong doings." Lizzie shrugged and smirked to the words, none of them felt as if they belonged to her..even after buffing her defenses to aid the rebellion's new generation. "Promise you will not look back. This is our promise together for a queen of netherworld prophecies whom wishes to give us the role of ..heroes." She scratched her auburn and wheat mixture tails as the fox left the rest with a respectful bow to his commander . "You made me again. Even without an underworld deity breathing down our necks." The mistress chuckled a thanks and waved again for the immortal son to retire to his group's tent. If the young acrobat miss from that small area caught the kit in the act, she might not understand her role in this fight in due time.

"I must at least be prepared to.. make ammends.." He sighed and shuffled off towards his cot under the stars.

/  
Raven's teleportation via her immense light magic this time, had allowed ; Cyborg, Aluehainyu,, Malchior, and she herself to ride off towards the city of Jump. The three passengers had landed a ways away from the shore overlooking the T shaped structure. Raven saw Cyborg scan the spot and further away with the help of Alue's spiritual senses as well. Raven's gaze darted back towards the unit by her waist as soon as the others had frozen to crowd it from behind. Their stares made the receiving call all the more nerve racking without some free space..

"This is Raven." She spoke through the unit, taking in a breath in anticipation. "Where is your location. Over." The code of a hero wasn't as casual as the Teen Titans made it seem. A rule of walkie talkies throughout the ages had always the need for confidentiality via device. She just wanted to remember who they were again without any worries to tie the heroes down and back from this mission.

~Starfire, present. Raven, we are within the main room ...before the fight shall be ' breaking out' . Over! ...~

Raven gave a small shrug while the team around her shoulders made holding back, a difficult switch. "The main room. We have just made it by the other side of Jump City bay. See you in a few. Over." With a salute to the violet eyed empath the Tamaran royal left the connection with a quick nod.

"She's ok..they made it over with Greggory ...Cecilia isn't there yet. She went to find Alicia back in the Wiz's hut." Whiping her brow mentally, the girl had to crack a small smile . "I hope their reunion goes swimmingly and all, yet we havn't much less time to spare." Malchior pointed across the shore to the tower. Lights were dimmed enough to create a presence. "It won't be long before the puppet freak or vamp find that welcome too easy to spot. We had better head for the entrance. That way I can set up the white crystals that Vee handed over . He said they have the power to make the tower a fortress. If a barrier by my own texh isn't in need of a boost, it sounds worth it to see if the cat's bluffin'." Cyborg was very excited; it was nearly futuristic tech to him - and he had the chance to test out Shoji's contraption to activate the worst in his grip! End of the world battles didn't mean being left out too early. This would work to the Titans' advantage.

"Then I can ship us across. Hold on , going on foot could make us sitting ducks." She pointed out. "I think that transportation is still an option. My magic is stronger than I even knew it could be."She marveled a bit by how the dimensional teachers had given her not only great aid,but the confidence to strike back with a passion. Trig on no longer had any mention as her entire thoughts were on a very chaotic dragon of the past. "Let me assist wherest I may." Malchior saw Raven blush and shove him back a little. "When you are ready..." She said nervously with that smile since hidden again beneath her snow white cloak's hood.

The council had never seemed this disfunctional to the woodland child as she stole a glance down an opposite hall to the keep. ~The main head will see you in person among her peers.~ One hood covered fool explained with Priscilla's wrists still bound behind her back. "My treatment is more than drastic. Might you let these arms move without restraint? I have magic power being cut off..should we need the chance , if an enemy arises?" If that was an insult to the fox deity , it had been out of contempt from Priscilla , for Dearhart's treatment as a fellow priestess of the very earth Sayu had once been a part of. "The kind gesture would serve us both as a reminder-

~Behold! Ye needn't wait further . The door to her sanctum is in plain sight.~ The cowled fool chuckled and had the guardian of wood shoved mercilessly through that golden door of traitors.

~Well well...my apologies Daughter of lesser seers. Thank you for attending this..war meeting to rattle the heavens!~ The crowds about the building clapped in the mistress's honor. ~You hold my very thanks. Ronald?~ The maiden becconed to the male guarding Priscilla. He raised his head as the elven lady caught a glimpse of golden flax while he lowered his covering from hiding the tawny shade of orbs beneath . ~ You may sit away from the priestess. Your deed was enough , you are to let us...catch up on old times. Now dissappear!~ The blonde pulled the hood from over his head and gaped up to her highness. ~She is here in your arm's length, THANKS to your favored blood! I am the one who will succeed!-

~To your quarters , you spoilt , retched , undeserving child! The only task given is that you do as I command! Do not oppose your queen!~ With a foxfire flame, the young elemental was left to shudder off his rage. ~Of course...~ She did not allow him another step as Ron was dragged away by brainwashed servants to rot away as he realized Kayumon and Veravakumu were not lying about the witch... He would play the good underling to see mumsy pay! ~Ah..Such is the world of a widow...You never married, into your lifetime..yet never allowed that shallow heart a taste! We here within the Celestial core have wishes to see another space form.~ The wood elf's brows furrowed while her arms still remained twisted mercilessly behind her. "What space? You have no such rite to bring disorder through dominating voids to your will! The only justice serve by that love of order alone, is one dream to end in the destruction of our worlds! This will never be issued by anyone! No matter how much you have driven the beings of the Celestial to war, you shall not escape just WHAT YOU WILL ONLY REMAIN!" The sorceress spat back to the kitsune mother. "You are only a spirit in the guise of a human , thanks to a pact of your desires implanted by a black widow demon! You were the one to have sold off Aria of the four passages to Strich owl mother Lilith! Also, you are the tyrant whom was sold off to the witch in order to best the red dragon in wits! The owl woman used you by implanting a demon inside of your spirit and body! Please recall!" The seer of woodlands pleaded with a worried expression. "If the black widow is still devouring all that WE knew , Sayumon is no heroine to this tale-

With a haughty sense of a smirk, the white fox lady laughed aloud. Her canines never looking so full and ready to snap!

~Dearheart? Have you any clue as to why I gave my heart away? The only male to have EVER bested the kitsune mother,was ROKU!~ She laughed in a fit with tears of something between insanity and sadness . ~The dragon carried me away as his prize! Even when my comrades had only been on sight...to save his horrible son! Ha aha!~

"Then...Roku ...he was wrong!" She cried out. Dearheart had known the dragon to have had many ruined by his betrayal...the queen Sayumon...-

"Daria! He was the dragon?" If that was the case, then her line brought into being...Kayumon and Ron...Aria as well, had been exposed to that memory before it had all evaporated. Hanumon was Kayu's true father. Daria had been the one to decieve the queen and the lover she had secretly admired. He had broken the bond to break the queen apart!

~He was a snake! How ever could I have fled into a lower realm after becoming a great immortal! I was trapped!~ She shouted and flung herself to tower over the sorceress of earthen mysteries. ~The dragon left me with only one desire...I would be the one to vanquish any that should follow his rule! Those that paid heed to my law were spared! I even had a clingy witch whom had promised my eternal wish if I devoured a creature to enhance that obsession! I have all of the prowess of a war goddess! The witch owl may be mistaken; to have been allowed the unavoidable fate of such odds- yet I will not rest until all of the dragon's reign turns to ash! His son is nothing more than a drone. If any portion becomes whole, the stolen embodiment that had been the prince...the dragon will have an easy ticket when breaking the Ainsley's control upon him!~ She warned this ..but Lilith had enticed the goddess of the old world to go to war! She was surrounded by delusions of her very desire to crush the dragon's walls. Even with that mindset, Sayu was dangerous! She had known about the black widow. Devoured it whole to have unlimited control!

"Sayumon! You are becoming the one to lead your folk to battle,.and you shall be the one to send them to plummet to their ends!This all is no more than a trick by your possessive demon pact-holder! She wants this world to crumble; you along with it! Listen to reason! Do not look away!..." The villainous vixen still could not keep from grinning over the outcome. ~Our time draws near! The Celestial shall win over the dragon and his descendents; our next decree shall allow us to travel to the Earthen Realm!~ Gasps had been very few, yet some insecurities still remained within the fox deity's sanctuary. ~The humans gave rise to creatures such as us to protect the realms we ; as well as they, inhibit! Is it not just to show them the true gods of their prophecy? We shall pave the way once the dangerous serpent is disposed of ! All rise to allow a bridge; one that will allow further contact for we - the high order to dictate order wherest there reign CHAOS!~

Hooting and hollaring judges ; folk of both spirit and many of Celestial / split blood relations , were hungry for a real victory over the cretin , that had once caused many to have fallen. They rose up higher to agree promptly for a vortex to secure their win. Say was in her greatest spot of the hour. The council as calling her to lead against a the mortal and daemon below- even if the daemon were of kinder mention! Fear fed these peace loving folk as if it was so sacred! Priscilla was forced to call to her greater ally of the moment, to freeze the daughter of white foxes in time!

~Tsani...bring along word to Tsukiyume! Sayumon is planning an invasion of earth and spirit!~ The tears did not fall as the woodland sorceress barred herself against the mindless tantrums and war cries of her sister in spirit..

~Please hurry.. We have until the bell tolls the hour to end us all! Let none of this come to pass. I swear to the oath reborn! As a sister to the earth, I shall protect it until my very, last breath!~

The proud Isis had escaped the rocky waves with young Ava from the sorceress queen's old relative on board it. Astarte had radio checked with her sources when a new bundle of destruction had sprung out of the river ; she had been fearful enough to warn any other ships of the dangers off shore. The vessel roared on past the waves as a failed holding cell for two endangered passangers! Astarte furrowed her brow with a groan and harshly whispered to herself. "Isis will never get far in this struggle. Sayumon is dead set on a portal to these voids...two immortals I must protect never the less..sigh..*" The naval commander pinched her eyes shut for a few moments to contemplate the damage. "Isis will never trust the one of her earthen law...to become my guide into the storm?..." The creature of mystery known as Bao Shi , as well as Priscilla the woodland spirit of the earthen north.

Far into the center of the Jump city bay; a holding cell far many below the dirt, the villainous crime lord waited inside his chamber for the witch and braniac Titan to see him...face to face. He had been snowballed back into the city by way of teleportation. Along with the light self, and his enemy Robin of the Titans, Slade was beat no more to the punch- as f this were no more than any trial of his crimes in the past. Yet something felt different than his encounter with Trigon's coming. Not at all the exact anticipation, but he was inside the base - the one their newest enemy intended to dominate! He was a sitting duck.

"Titans, if you can here me." He started to call out with a near monotonous drawl of boredom. "I will not stand for being the villain this time. I know how to fight the dragon. You need my help."

Raven burst through the underground room's doors with an apathetic frown and her fists full of light to levitate her whole body. "Don't tell us anything Slade. You almost risked the safety of our leader!" She spat , reminding the criminal that the dragon had used him when he'd least expected a turn around. "You have your point..the dragon was using me to lure your leader away, but I had other plans for the dragon once he'd fully taken control of Lothos." The name sent a cool chill up Raven's spine . "You used him to lure out the dragon, Robin was bait. That is why we won't trust your truces any more Slade." She crossed her arms and felt he deserved no pity from the toss into an underground cave in. "He even granted a wish; you thought that was not something I could learn by seeing into your mind, I saw more than enough." She snort in disgust that the dragon had manipulated the tyrant boss of Jump's underground, by bargaining Richard's future as a monster!

"He won't hold back. The king had an inside catch; one that is stepping down to earth this very second as we it here." Raven narrowed her gaze. "A new...no...what are you trying to plan? Don't lie. You areas good as left for the dragon's judges to decide what your fated should be!" She left to turn away. Rage was the last emotion she'd wishedto unleash in front of her enemy. "The spirit , Hakuro told us. The leader he was following for answers is working in sync with the red dragon's movements." The empath grumbled lastly, before throwing her hood up and over to cover her saddened expression. "We can do just as well in a fight than you ever even tried. Isis will have your memories erased by sun up. When this is over, you'll never come near Robin or my friends..ever again. " His palms slammed on the glass of the chamber. "You won't ...Even if you try, this is the end. You tried against Trigon. But as the story went, you still nearly lost without my help! The dragon is not going to stay in hiding long, this whole shut down will!-

Useless! The girl was still hiding them away! Fear was everywhere. The glass eye relic was still able to sense shadows and wisps of miasma huddled into dark corners. The light spirit Hakuro...he was the one that had saved and transported both Slade and Richard to the tower. An interesting thought ; why had he been the one ?Even the empath had just said that the self...knew the series of events unfolding in the other world he had previously been a part of. Then, the spirit had either; an idea about the dragon's rampage on earth, or else, not a clue and was still getting to know Robin all over again...The dragon's darn pact was not going to hold if every trace was eliminated throughout it's existance..that was no east task! If cults, possessed and possessors, those in contract, those holding written works...it had to die out by the billions or more!

Slade slumped into a bench within the walls of his detention chamber. That witch was not going to lose ...he had to erase the dragon, or the Titans' new ally would rip out every reel of Robin's existance from Slade's mind...I would be a sequence of JLA information and connections - secrets in defeating, getting one step ahead- if that boy's mention was terminated...it would not be a single great defeat for the villain of the teens...not the bat even..

To lose that way, would be a cowards way out. He wanted to know Robin had grown far away from his plans. The dragon knew how to twist that reality then..But he had no longer cared . Was the red lizard still killing every brain cell the villain had left? Was he too far tricked into this disillusion to drag himself out , to face the present?

"I have to be a part of his destruction." The assassin grumbled in silence with nothing but the hum of machines to calm his rattled nerves-

Slade blinked withhisone eye still encased behind his mask. "That was.."

He checked the beating of his own heart . It was safe..no intrusion...

Paranoia still gripped the crime lord as he forced away all memory of his past and that earlier meet with the red blooded vamp. "He's not going to leave a scratch...just wait . The king will fall , no one will remember a dead man once this ends." As morbid as it had seemed to resound, he spoke those words in a whisper. Raven was aware of the uncertaity. How she would battle the soul stealer- he had every intention of not being left out of this fight.

The echo of a cruel , cackling creature left the ones connected the shiver throughout realms. Kayu suddenly jumped up in shock as his nine tails fox self reamerged from a cloud of grey and fog. "Earth is below me, this is the final battle. I must see to the chosen as the victors against-

The sound of a loud bell ; hardly a gong but powerful, rumbled forth as many impish beings swam after the fox in his hybridized for as a racing storm cloud!

"They are going to rupture the walls! I have to hold them!-

Aria's faint singing could be heard as the guardian son blinked with a gape up into the blinding blaze-

"My dear relative!" The youthful, talented siren , stood in mid air and forced away the rotten things from leaving their dimension. "How lovely it is too see you after so long! Verra must be well? Or..I did hear of a falling out ...then might this banshee give her all till morn!?" The songstress waved a the sea while her gown turned to a garb with warrior's padding and armor. Her hair was held far from her eyes as the sea queen shifted and rocked the area free of the ones still clambering for another song. "My fans adore me!" She giggled with a triumphant glow about her. "Creatures ! Mercy will befall that turn from their journey! The waves spare no spirit! Ye shall turn the tides! As princess the four passages; fall back from this plane! Return to your world at once!-

~ We cannot go back home!~ The creatures that had not fallen into the ocean howled in a mournful way. ~It has been taken! We have no place left to turn! A monster is keeping my brothers from that place! No nooononnoooooo!~

Aria looke up to the skies as a bolt of thunder shot out into her view. They must have been marked to meet another end...

"Ronald!These spirit are the wrong target! Who in the heavens is forcing them to flee towards the earthen field! Answer my question , brother!" The bolt wielder sprang forth as a passing shower in the tropics. "It is not m place! Those unable to obey must perish! They are our enemy! All that cannot fight for our truth are the Celestial and Eternal's foe! You are not one of our kind! Perish !"

His spiritual glow was gone in the midst of rain and thunderous roars . Mortal's boats swished against the ravaging tides while Aria took matters very personally against a turned ally...

"Ron...so then it is true! You must think clearly you doltish sibling!" She scolded whil pushing the waters with her powers. The imp still clinging for dear respite were shouting their woes! The tired aailors up ahead were curios and driven to tears by the voices of the desperate spirit sent drifting. Kayumon reappeared and split with his fox self in the process. He cleared his throat and directed it quickly. ~Help the i mp and sailors! Calumon will try to calm the spirot of their fears ...do not waiver! I will stop Ronald...from creating more blood on our hands...~ With a signal the fox and self Calumon went off to do their very best in halting a greater disaster. Aria used her power now to tear down the thunder elemental's walls. He zipped by her shots of ice a the shards zizzed* out towards the guardian , who disipated the icy sticks with hot air. He whisked himself by the chaos and held Aria from tossing a larger mound into the air- into the waters below!

"Aria! We are going to harm the human AND pirot at this rate! RONALLD! You are being a bad dog! Don't make me have to settle this ! I will not bother holding out as Aria has done!" He smirked as she elbowed the fox roughly for that remark, earning a satisfying grunt from the white haired Celestial cousin. His half sister if the rumors were true...

"Ha!" The beast behind the fox's foe was a tiger hybrid with a lion and wolf. A yellow thunderbeast! He had been the same way as the brother lightening! He was that beast ..if the brother was still trapped as another.

"We shall then, Kayumon...to figure just whom exactly has the gall to stand beside Madame Sayumon! I will not allow you to beat me..even if you are the one she wishes that right ...I shall besseecch my own destiny!The crown is for Sayuuuu! Hahahaaa!"

Aria gasped as the lightening creature rose from a higher point to become the elemental son's dog!

"You will not find that rite! The crown is not decided by a single royal! I shall make both you and other see that clearly! Let us do battle! Return at once should I see to that desire to do away with an onslaught! Come then! Face me in the last , lawless fight you shallever make of your life. I shall prove your very worth here!"

The skies opened so that clouds could serve as a platform from the waves below. The imps had been soothed by Aria and Calumon working tirelessly, while the sea sorceress allowed her magic to settle the ocean's roars . The men had fallen to the shore from their boat finding the land it craved. The very men to have seen the daughter of ancient lore had never to dispair. She had her arms round the one to show her a good ear.

Her heart swam with the currents as her tunes fell away towards the skies. Kayumon had to see to the spoiled Ronald's tantrum...he was not a very mindful guest within her domain The fox in white would spare his justice , with a fight to the finish -

"Be careful, the hornet is still protecting it's hive,yet the dog has it's alpha in a dangerous position...hold steady , do not let the underdog lose in this fight!" Her words were a small spell as a charm for the fox other choosing. Aa well as a premonition carefully woven by her sound and pitch ..

The alpha was not Sayumon , it was someone closer the current that carried her words adrift. Far , far back against the tides, back deep into the murky waters .

Ending the chapter by this last piece ! Aria has the power to appear as easily as a sea breeze Kayumon is a Celestial over the skies . Clouds..catch his drift! Ron has the brother lughtening the fox believes, due to Sayu's connection with the dragon and those that had any clue about the cursed brother Titan. Priscilla is taken away and sees just how cruel a place the Celestial kingdom has become. Hakurto saved the Titan leader and his arch enemy from the red lord. However, Slade does not want to be left out of helping the heroes to destroy the dragon once and for all. Raven knows that the crookn cannot keep hisgoodside for long. He is being kept far from the Titans as they plan out a way to face the rioting lizard on familiar grounds. Robin was not really see as bait, Slade still had to trick the dragon once he'd been controlled earlier to hunt down the chosen . He just was able to break away in time to stab the king incog in the back- only to have the monster return the favour ten fold. Besides tricking the hero into losing ground, he was the one to implant old ideas of the apprenticeship for Slade to mark Richard's fate. It means nothing since Slade did not agree on his own for the most part. If the pact runs dry to quickly, Roku with lose his objective an extra power. On the other hand, he has the corrupted self of his son that could lose control without a firm hand. Richard has to face Rokuro . If he loses,the self will take every ounce of our herp's freedom for eternity. If Richard as Robin faces and wins, Rokuro cannot exist. He will suffer as before. The only way may be to accept the selves as his current . Not to let them do as Raven sees to every day with her powerful magic. If that will be the answer, how will Ava come to know Grayson once a full and le bodied paraental figure? The pages turn, as These new years is readying an end to end all ends by the shore- stay curious! Chapter twelve is on the way! Read on!


	12. Chapter 12

Teen Titans; These New Years; Part One- Chapter 12: Facing The Flames; The Fire - Fox Unleashed; Bao Shi's Anticipated Last Stand; Rebirth Of An Unsung Hero! Unbridled Courage Amid Burning Skies.

The great battle royale steadily left the heroes of earth nipping every last fingernail down to the nub in anticipation and ; if correct, the goddess mother of Kayu had her sights set to end up a conqueror as well!

Beastboy rattled away as a desert snake of the american west. His tail was put on hold once the empath and Starfire surprisingly had insisted he not make a 'peep.' They were almost awaiting a sentence ! - All so, that it was that deafening an eerie silence, that Cyborg ran out shouting to the white haired prince and sorcerer to not become one hair closer to their teammate. Raven knew he was trying to wrap his mind around the affections that the wizard rebel had for his closest Titan , and third to take command. Should Cy run into a load of trouble , Raven had his back. The kid figure floating above Robin, was another matter. Last time they had known the twerp, the tween had been overcome with a desire to evolve further by using Richard as a vessel- all while fighting the strich and dragon from having what they'd wanted of his connection to the earthen plane. Robin was still trying to buck up, the mask was still in place from earlier when he'd run off to fight an endless illusion of the real enemy in Gotham.

"Is anyone gonna say anything!? The silence is super weird, are you guys gonna let lizard breath push us around again?" Bb morphed back into a green hero he'd always known quite well. Much more than his newest transformations.

"C'mon Cy! Rae! This is bogus and you know I'm not wrong! We have to fight...-

"The dragon is going to attack the tower." She interjected with a huff. "Once he shows up, Sayumon won't stop from heading to eliminate him herself. The prophecy says though...-

Malchior bounded over and cleared his throat. Cyborg shot daggers over to the teen in his hardest armor and with a new staff. This one looked just as dangerous as before, only it was under Mal's control. The teen big bro didn't want to not trust the prince of far away Knoll. He really was worried though, that the long lost brother Kyrios would act on the dragon's team as a decoy . or something to distract the teens. It was a danger , one he refused to let Malchior forget his promises over if that were the case. .

"The prophecy says the way to put all of the selves as well as the dragon, is to band as one. Defeat the dragon before he aligns the selves of his son; if that happens, the only way will be to quiet the dragon by destroying him. If the selves do not end up under his very fullest orders, then the chosen will take hold, to bring them as a single entity. The prince alone." The sorcerer Greg grunted and swished by with his slivery cape towards a scientist's study; created in the same way as the earlier door and key made of clay. A temporary hutch , he could find out just how that might be the way...as well as how a near - corrupted mortal could attempt to bind the prince as his second self. A protector ; as he had nearly for Hakuro whom still waivered in and out of the chosen's control. The dragon would best them in battle...he would have the darkest part of the prince face the mortal and Ethereal to see...just who it was that deserved the honor to remain the king's polished prize. ..

"By gods. ..this will never settle...not unless that same magic exists once more...as long as it is still possible." He groaned over the illusion/ made desk. "The dragon knows what exists on his side...he is not going to end his conquest without a solid farewell...never! The oath was born long ago as it has since died ." Greg shuffled the floor in a pace that made sweat trickle by lack of ventilation inside the underground void. "He took us to that dark sided city to add to the fire...we could not work by our moon magics it seemed! That realm is under watch by underworld orderlies...or at least, at a time it was still under their guidance...no longer..." Gotham had been an old city; almost as old as New York or Boston! The dragon knew to find a weak link by breaking walls where repairs would mean decades of fixing...

"Sly, old buzzard...that dragon was no better than a shadow... " With another smack to his skull, the wide eyed sorcerer gasped softly in realization...that was just the ticket!

"No body...a vessel...he is not whole! Then if by the war he is kept onto the earthen ground, surrounded here in Jump...it will *zap him of his strength! We must hold out. The dragon will not enter one crevice as long as my charges are as well a responsibility. Just as Kayu is facing...And Verra! I must page him through in London! Alicia should be on her way..." The guardian older decided with a nod and set of to look into the matter until the next sunrise, their last day to plan against an ambush.

Alicia; who was still back in Europe, had been able to save her elder sister on the verge of tears right before old man Mort's doorstep. The power she had used unfortunately was not strong enough on the earthen plane to allow she , Aaron, and Cecilia, the ease of an easy teleportation spell into their new location. Cecilia had begged her younger sister to use up her energies to restore the sorceress in training's own. The longer haired , green eyed blonde shook her head to the proposal and said with an unshaken confidence to her sibling and partner in magics;

"We shan't have any use if you no longer share an extra ability to aid us during our trek. An airport is where we shall ressume watch over this plane. The cat and doctor Brocton were adament over this, seeing as the dragon is on the run as they say." She chuckled a bit , though knew Aaron would protest she rushing into danger - Only IF the king were split wide enough to find them!

"Then let the black cat and the shabby doctor do as they must as our teachers!" He grumbled and crossed his arms in opposition over the stake out. "The air field will be the last place to stand ready, unless...we are going to join the!-

"You are correct !" Cecilia gasped by how a simple incog mission to the American city in the states might by far, prove far more yielding than going straight to the tower by the bay, by a simple wish away!

"Then why are ya standing there without a care?" Mort laughed and ushered the three to stand attentive and ready for the journey. "Go on an adventure? This be life er ' death ! Believe this for certain. My title is of the original Underworld title as an orderly of the past. I was a council member and user of the high goddess's art long ago." Aaron paused though wished to ask the skin flin just as many questions as there were reasons of existance!

"Don't let him one up ya! You three share a common destiny. Do not forget, past may border present day, however...your destiny is only decided by the desire to prevail. To survive. That might answer a life long mystery or two." He winked to Aaron who turned red with embarressment. As many as there were...Mort was a mind reader! What was he worried about?

"Young Princesses of the Daia line; your mother may already be contemplating just how much more precious you've ever been than her world of dark magic and superstition. I might wish to speak with the lady if you'll allow me the time? Ahh, the whole sad sack of lies was a front. She will recall what memories were driven out by her rexisting memories. The high goddess has shown upon ye both countless times. Fate...For what you imagine?" Mort paused to find a breather then smiled back again to reply. "Now, be off with ya, ye scoundrels! Store is on hiatus till after my holiday! The cat loves to toss around the word as much, that I've been curious about the idea since my real sign was produced!" The girls and younger teen Aaron thanked the old male with bright smiles and hearts full of hope. The trip was easy enough thanks to smooth directions via phone - that baffled both Cecilia and Aaron , while the strich had never allowed her once - student the joys of mindless dabbling on the web. Aaron had been locked away , he had no interest once the cabbie pulled in to escourt the children to their flight . Jump city...both Cici and Alicia had seen a portion while fighting their rocky transformations. Aaron as before, was excited as a youngster on his first high flying adventure. According to their tickets, Shoji had been a real sport and allowed first class seating for the kids. "The cat is not travelling alongside us? Allie? Why would he have us set up so...I am unable to see how the royal treatment would best aid in our -

"Takahara! And the lout doctor? You are still tardy no matter what odds are against you!" Aaron was not in his best of moods after stopping to land by the second location . It was not a one way! It had a rest stop! ...They did not land yet ..

The cat in his form of the striking play boy, casual, con- man scientist, was smiling as if he were up in the air ...excited?

"Allie! Cecilia! Aaron, I must tell you the great news!-

"No news , fly us all off as we'd been promised! There's no way that was a one way!" The youngest pout sourly with a grunt , then crossing his arms over his chest in annoyance. "Cool it , I took that route to keep those orderlies in the dark." The cat whispered a bit harshly with his knees bent now to meet the boy spirit's level. "Didn't you notice the odd amount of quiet in this place?" He questioned the teens with a brow raised, knees still slightly lowered. "I ...did notice that we hadn't any issue off.. nor on board London's-

"Exactly." He pointed to a security guard keeping quiet , yet still searching behind tinted glasses. "We are all being monitored by the same faction of the Celestial AND Eternal orders...there is a spy playing the fool, and you almost never saw that guy blink, let alone tap responses outside the gates." The younger sister blinked then spoke up to the scientist as carefully as she could. "First class wasn't you...it was the one trying to have us lose ground here..." It was the case. Aaron was flustered when she'd seen the signs much later. "Aaron!" She gripped his wrists and felt his face , the warmth was not of natural causes as his heart beat out of sync far too soon. "He's been damaged by their tricks...Aaron...you should have spoken sooner!" She cursed her luck for the first time since leaving Greg behind to fend for himself in the spirit world...

"Whatever potency the medicine was in there..." Shoji took a breath. Calming his own tremors of a beast he responded by going with the flow as they had done. The guards would not attack as long as the flight continued. In Jump, they would face the worst of the council's combined attempts. The cat had to act as he slung the youngest blonde sorcerer incarnate of a fellow sage over his shoulders. Even with the glazed expression of drugging , the tween remained calm enough to listen. Shoji felt the back of his neck prickle as the guard still keeping them in check, suddenly screamed aloud in fright!

"He's been turned to cinders! We cannot leave this place to the enemy!" The security force had called in their weapon of choice this time; an old friend that wasn't about to fall aside for these unseen adversaries to do their worst again!

"Did someone call in the big guns or what? Nina is here to hold down the fort! Let's rock an reload people! Commander's orders from the top!" She signalled that Astarte was still holding strong to her mention of protection. "Let's blaze it up! Who wants to make it out of here in one piece? Those that won't. You don't. This is a fight I've been hunkering to settle...Puppetteer!"

She pointed to where the guard had fallen silent onto the rough carpet flooring of the airport terminal. ~I wasn't here to start a war...oh well! Have at you, vile ruination of man! Hahahaaa!~

Shooting from the ground he had summoned up enough power to let the blobs take control of some airport personel. Nina growled out to the creature cast into dusk with a roar as load as her leopardess commander! " Take that reaper DOWN!"

The fighting squadrons bypassed locks, held up while the rest fought to protect passengers still waiting to be called to board their flights. "This is not the time...Cecilia! You can bring an end to their rounds!" The younger sibling Alicia exclaimed and held her sister sorceress's hands tightly between her own. "Your voice!-

"Not here!" The elder shook her head and recalled the fearful , selfish instance that she had felt...too bold to ever burn out. "It might...I will not become as that dasterdly spider!" Her hands shook with her eyes wavering in and out, between the clashing and bashing guard squad , her own sister was asking for to strong a request..-

"The only sorceress to have bested the exact cretin before us now, and you wish to return to that shallowness? You are no longer empty! Let this be your courage my sibling...the line has need of you-

"That is your role to be summoned!" The teen idol without a stage felt her eyes prickle with a sniff. "You are the one to carry on our mother's wish! I am always branded, I was the one to have left you all for dead!-

"Then make me a new promise." Alicia stepped back cooly. "I will fight. I know you at last must shatter the walls that hold your truest guise, so please! Follow my lead to victory!" With winds below her ankles, the teen's hair cropped into two identical braides , her dress now covered by a dark cloak , a staff to her right arm, and the witches hat as alert as her eyes that shone mischievously in the scattered sunlight. "She's not going to take on the creep alone is she!?" Shoji let his second self emerge as Verra . Alicia was going to wound more than her pride! She could end up a casualty for the cat to have to explain to...Wiz..and Catherine...

"Running out of years for my stamina to be able, to stop that kid's drama...Stay put and watch Aaron." He spoke in a low tone to the elder princess who was in shambles and shock. "R - right...Aar..on..." Her hands held the poor sorcerer to her chest as if keeping a precious friend from harm.

Alicia was wrong...the magic of her harpy act...was never going to stop regretting the past...to Cecilia, she was a monster...one that would not become a direct object dying for attention as her alternate idol self. She was a side line actor as of now. There was no flame left to set her ablaze. Alicia...Alice would-

~Light that shines brightest in the densest fog...rise from your realm and lend my staff your endless energies! Solar Flash!~

The princess in her high brimmed hat and boots of a fine magician allowed the cat a shot, with his bite worse than a reprimanding bark in her direction. "Get low! It's bringing down the walls!" Verra flung after the spectre with it's newest design; that of...a warped illusion! "Pull back! The wall is being ripped away!" The dog barked louder to the humans via telepathy , the android co ops leader shivered as his voice just reached her ear. "Little bird says we have to pull out! Soldiers! We have the victims contained! Out of the terminal! -

~Not so fast, little metallic child! I am not losing all of this misery to your mortal companions! Leave them! Your guns will soon be of no use!~The red eyed freak cackled with it's palms absorbing the human's dreams, fears..he was a monster ...a real demon now!

"This will be your last meal of the afternoon! Step away from the hostages!" The fiery hearted Allie flew over in a flip and dove towards the crook in the comedy mask of the age old theatre of lost souls unbound. ~Don't test my abilities wretched 'smoke and mirrors' witch! You are too late! Walls; be lost to sheer chaos!-

"Think again, brute." The shock was of sure relief as Cecilia had risen , just as the words of the spell from earlier. A star was reborn!

Bao Shi had been watching over young Princess Tsani since Hakuro's departure , in the rudest way through the Celestial borderline's stratosphere. She'd sighed a calm enough breath once the light seer had been spotted through Bao Shi's magics, to have found his calling on the earthen plane after a shake down by the portal's destination. Now, the time to reassign her once held role as an orderly was nigh. The spirit of woodland memories was next to step past those doors housing a romping rally of elites . The powerful magician of airy winds to the east shouted among her peers' descendants. She had ralled their ancestors in this same manner. Her eyes held a stunning light that shut away the war drums for several moments. "My brothers and sisters! What has become of your true manners! This is a den of warriors; not as I see! You are all going to allow a coward's distrust of another drive every last one of you to your deaths amid mortals? We are to guide and serve as reminders- otherwise, we are to belong forever to our creators as simplistic, cave pictoglyphs! We are far too important to allow our protected children such pains! All my ones to agree; you must choose. Head towards oblivion as lost souls forever marked! Or, come away and restrict the order hungry witch of senseless conquests! Choose my children! My dear comrades stood as one to seal away the dragon. You too might still hold that role, yet let your majesty know this!"

The fox in her finest furs of a snowy mountaintop amid winter snarled from beneath her 'all loving mother' front. Her heated eyes burrowed below to drag out the sorceress of the east's full powers! "Then we shall not know the truth!" The few common minded councilmen beside Sayumon shouted back and refused to budge by this glorious reminder that they were all to stand as one for their homeland. "We shall lay down our very souls for the queen! There is no turning back from a pledge such as our's made earliest! Those that say nay' against her kindness...we are no longer of like worlds apart..." The council man's head fell as if he had less fire...Sayu was starting the drain...had no one seen her energies as fine as a spider's silk?

~ Your queen is a fraud.~ The character to bypass the doorway by lulling the guards to slumber, was Tsani from her waiting , waiting when words had no such power any longer!

~Tsani...?~ The vixen curled up her lip into a nervous cough , with a laugh she seemed safe...

~That is preposterous my child! I am just as I have always!-

~ Not according to records from the section of the archives..off limits?~ The girl in silver and light blue flashed a small smile as the fox mother gawked in surprise. ~Those books are for the orderlies , you are not fully able to lay a finger onto-

~I have read the chaper. After the dragon's dispersal amid the southern plane; your pact was finalized with his servant of the black widow covenant! You are trapped by that promise. Catherine lost ...you were there then...~ The half Ethereal's lip trembled. Tsani's fists shook by her sides to control her emotions , as if she had no power yet!

~You are a half turned being called on by the widow of contempt. Sayumon was deceased by her very form , to only have recovered by her reappearance that night in which the realm of Immortal was to it's knees in shame...when the dragon had his child stolen back, you went along to discover the truth...he left you scarred in order to protect the child of your enemy...the one that had defiled Aria's student! That is proof that you were once a part of the side of all just callings. Now...you are a lady controlled forever by-

~Say no more! Guards! Shackle these traitors! This will be called to thee attention of the highest decree! Tsani, Bao Shi, you are both forever branded as conspirators against our realm! Take them away!~ The pricess's secret weapon was not a weapon at all. Without her lanturn in her small arms, the princess of drifting star streams had to devise a way or more to defend her honour against a corrupted official. ~Wings of the dragonfly yonder...yearn for my embrace! Guide us with your vision into the voidless wave of time!~ Her eyes started to shine in excess while Bao Shi forced back the turned zombie men and woman spirit with her hits. "Do not look away! This is what you all have defined as order enough! None of your kinds all leave these gates!~

The short sorceress of ancient rites let her need hair fall in ripples down her back and around her shoulders. The pink blossom crest above the spirit of wood and air's brow started to glow brightly as her palms did the same. ~By the endless heavens! The great goddess of time's making will lock away the Celestial gates for an eternity!~ The guardian miss was speaking of A ' from the Ethereal realm higher still from their state of nirvana. Tsani did not shut her eyes to the protests and shouts of pure disgust...the second most powerful realm was falling apart..it had only been in wait 's patience day by day...

~You were the one sacrificed! The dragon was so cruel...yet you must recall the Ainsley in which SAYU AIDED!~

He eyes were sympathetic towards the lady o' nine tails. ~Return the real queen of that time!~ Sayumon gaspe and shifted into a full fox with her fire now in a frenzy of quakes. ~Wrong..they are to be banished! Wrong...wrong..all wrooong!~ The mother deity yowled as a wolf and sung to the world she wished to soon demolish. ~Sayu! You are in the worst of ways of that righteous spirit!~ Bao Shi shoved Tsani behind her massive shield and growled in a low voice. ~You will not be able to return here again! Do not retain that form! I beg you to calm your howls at once!~

Tsani had never seen Bao Shi ...act as human as today...she was near her limit of emotional rationalization. Her walls had a crack that had been patched up just barely...until the fox had broken her old friend's shield. ~The dragon of waters amid an ancient cove...you remember it all! Then remember the bond of our sisterhood! You are my last remaining family of the eastern sect! Do not do this!~ The walls were now breaking solid across the boudary of her almost unworldly kindness. Say fled by her drawn back form to descend with many into a swarm around the gates. Biting, clawing, ripping away the guards that had not all been swayed, the realm divided left Bao Shi to weep openly before collapsing with all of her power over the barrier in place. ~Go ...Tsani...Find your...brother on earth'...end...it...before...Say...~ Her body turned to smoke again as her tangible form was lost to a powerless drain. ~I will ...tell me , is Sayu using a decoy? That was a mirage in the form of a wolven nine tails.~ The deity of wood smiled, breathing in a hollowed way she spoke with a croaking gasp. ~Y..yes...Sh...she...took the..room ...with the ...rift...go ...to* a!*... t...the ch...aannel...of Haku..ro's...fate...~

The dear elder spirit's eyes of emerald fields fell shut in seconds. Tsani had little time to examine Bao Shi's exertion of energies. Though however, she knew that the channel had sent her brother to the Eternal's plane firstly , before jutting awake in the room of the chosen hero's. Bao Shi had another reason for sending the girl Ethereal halfling to that location. It was switched...to ressume inside of the earthen borderline? Maybe it might be best-

~Tsukiyume!~The girl gasped as she'd remembered her dear sister was within the realm already! ~I shall contact her...to set my course for my sibling's dwelling, before the time comes to aid brother Hakuro.~ Tireless fears no longer clouding the child heiress's mind, the youthful princess bounded towards the opposite halls to locate the doorway into the trick reality her brother had faced earlier on. The world of the orderlies was one of solitude. Spirit such as Sayumon were not supposed to have entered without passing mind boggling quizzes, questioning of their undying faith in the system still running almost as clock work...that was no ...there was no way!

The girl was snapped out of her trance . ~The ladies of darkness and light have fallen...the one to have been able to do unto the sisters..such a despair...was Sayu...~ Her movements stiffened as the princess continued to glided , yet felt trapped. The walls became unavoidably narrow ; she feared for Bao Shi who could not recover on the dot!

~Tsuki...I must reach you! Lend us your guidance! Moonlight, light this chamber !~ Less power was here..this room was a trap...no..a test!

The glow of a faint star through the stained glass window of the ransacked study allowed the royal daughter to no longer have use of the walls for her crutch in the vast domain of shadows.~A doorway..a portal!~ She cried out and felt her spirits heighten.

In a sense, she could have sworn Bao Shi and Yumi were smiling in thanks that the child had known beyond her time , how to do almost as well as her mother..when overcome by an obstacle... . ~A portal...it was no vortex. I had never guessed ..yet now I shall resolve it. Bao Shi, cling as tightly as you can to my cape!~ With wings of a butterfly, the cape and cowl rippled once the door had opened below the girl's slipper encased toes. The reeling spiral pattern frightened the tween as she gulped with a nervous gasp of air. ~Here I go!~ Her wings outstretched to form a free fall out into the skies. Just as she had come to be within her mother Al...time's daughter's womb, her second spell of excitement was not to last. Sleep was not what took her this time round. Her eyes were able to see the massive hole in existance from the rallying troops above she and her wounded companion.

~Fall upon Eternal nights ..Fall at the speed of a comet! We must be quick...for no time exists to remain!~ Her dear teacher had explained that rule before her creation. Her return as a princess to guide those lost into the fog of dusk upon the new world , was coming to a time of it's greatest shifting in a millenia of any the worlds had been forced to take part in..Serene hearted Tsani was cascaded into the fray of the cloudy wafts and sky creatures that slumbered, some were wide awake along side the deity. She was needed in this chaos! The princess had wind beneath her veil made wings . Bao Shi , she could only have guessed, had let her eyes shut peacefully. Her dear elder was not through. The last generation had not seen the reaper over their heads, yet she had always been there to contain the memory..this was dangerous...Tsani had to keep caution that now,even Eternal rulers would start to turn their heads from a refugee ; born of the purest royal blodline...this was a disaster of the heart if she could not change by testing their minds against her powerful empathy over all that simply existed.

~If not only a moment's hour...I depend on you today ..remember your destiny as a peacekeeper, Alleiah would fall from the heavens of Ethereal origin..if...you were to perish...tomorrow..~

Tomorrow never seemed to come for the heroes on earth. Raven had gone into Isis's domain via their link to see about the dimensional disturbance in Gotham, which had started creeping in as a overing storm over the Jump City bay. Only the strongest and in tune Titans; such as Beastboy in animal form to track magnetic pulses in the earth, and air currents by scent of it's pressure, could tell what had really changed over the first night of their arrival to Titans Tower. Bb slumped while Raven breathed into her nose to begin her mantra. He had stressed over the crud that was rearing it's ugly head , that was supposed to have been much sooner. Raven was still meditating for a full out power boost . She needed to be second to Cyborg and the guardians. Tardiness would result in losing your very selfto what was to emerge from the prophecy's text if the teens were to fail . Frustrated ,the changeling sombered off to walk into the lower level room housing weapons ; ones designed by Shoji's team to stun the dragon's harder to challenge cronies. Cy fiddled away with knobs and glowing touch screens above both his and Bb's curious eyes. "Did you do that all in a week?" He gaped a little by the massive stream, slightly resembling a futuristic channel from the world of the two sisters. (An Eternal Tomorrow . Dark and Light had helped with learning for themselves about Robin's condition involving the son's selves. Hakuro had been a young kid in form protected by them until the Puppetmaster daemon had stolen him away, still clinging to Dick's body as a vessel.)

"You still can pound a few in the gym with Rob." Cy wanted to not suggest that now, but his buddy was confused as to why a lockdown...held little communication than during the 'dust' incident. "Yeah.." Gar scratched his chin and laughed a bit nervously. "Thing is .."

Cy raised a brow and crossed his arms in to the morpher's direction. "You should let it go." He said solidly , Almost as an oak unbending. "But...Rob was still ok with doing all that...and then he wasn't." Gar shook his head with a grunt and frown. "What if what those spirit dudes and dudettes said about...him showing some kind of pity on the dragon's past ..isn't wrong?" Cy lowered to meet Beastboy eye to eye. "We can't let him run off like last time. The red monster or whatever is in over his head already. But Rob knows that his son is still tryin' to find a way to ...just not have anything to do with his dad." Cyborg groaned a bit with a sigh and a shake of his head. "Anyone who's known how to live that life , but didn't want to get mixed up in it cause it would hurt their friends, is still a guy who needs a stern lookin' over his life. Maybe a second chance. The kid that the king messed up..according to what Rae, Greg, Rob, and even the rest of the Titans out there, was just like what Slade did almost to Robin-

"But that's where he'll end up taking no stand at all!" Bb protested up close going into a mild panic."The dragon keeps saying he's going to change Rob..change his future. ..but Star saw how messed up it already was!" The green teen pulled back a little to shut off his 'rant up a storm button'. "I still don't think he's gonna ever forget..Even if all of his memories of the lizard are..toast!...He still looks outside like he wants the same thing..is the dragon messing with us?! I don't think the Titans ...will..-

Bb's heart felt about to rile a firey tornado as his head flopped back with a scream. ~I...want...his...life..!~

" B! " Cy gasped and let out a shriek once the dino transformation of a veloceraptor came alive. "Crud! Why didn't you talk to us! I'll get!-

~No...magic...sick...of it!~ The cry of the beast returned once the dino became the unstable form of the hero of the doom patrol's legacy. "What in X'aal-

Starfire gasped with her hands over her mouth in pure shock. "Why is the form of our dear friend!-

"Star ! Get back!" Cyborg had time. Time enough to right this before...

~Let me...at them! Want...guardian's..heads! Graaah!~The beast form of Garfield had Kori flying up to best his swats . "Do not lose right now ! Beastboy! We must save our home! You must try to stop that side of-

The powerful sound of a flute sweetly erradicated the senses of the beast as it soon lost to rage caused by the delicate playing. "Why is he responding to that sound!" Raven float up through the floorboards. "Where are the others? Wasn't Starfire watching Robin? Beastboy!" She cried out with a mild migraine forming from the screaming monster and the pitch in the air. Where was that coming from?

"Cyborg, stay here and contact the rest of the allies. Starfire, head back for Robin. Do not let him know about the full details just yet. Meet us back in this area. Now scatter!" She had always wanted to play that card, but today was not out for a good joke. It was the last star in the sky ...something had made it pretty close to the Tower. The barrier was running out of juice!

Kyrios let his fingers play against the spots that would make..an old set of notes , that his dearest sibling alone would guess right out of the blue. It was to originally call out Rorek from his cell inside of the second son of Knoll. However...the changeling hero had resisted ...and that was proof enough that it wasn't at it's highest level to affect the dragon of old lore. "I have that song in my memory...it was how you remained to do my bidding, brother..."

The raven haired sorcerer smirked and returned to the instrument. As the flute kept singing aloud for the one Titan to run screaming from. ~ You , on the other hand...can only hide for so long...little underling...~

The teen gasped and swirled around by the voice that sent his mind to flounder as before. "Dragon...I am doing your work, though this will not sustain if you are to contact me..during the most important-

~I am nearng my destination. You are not only to create dismay wthin that hide away, you will also rip a gap into their pitiful barrier! Drag out my gladiator. If this is not done before sunset, then I will gladly use you as an extra fuel supply..just like your teacher .~ He threatened this in a darker tone. "N...My apologies...the brat simpleton is nearing his breaking point . You will soon have only moments in which to drag him away. Though...there is one..tiny problem I have recorded. " The dragon in his astral guise slithered around the teen with the grin of a sly fox shining through the darkening airs . His red eyes glint and narrowed lower down in annoyance over the hapless magician.

~The problem? What ever could be so difficult , that no one I summon might destroy this. ...disorder?...~ He hissed in question. The lavender eyed sage of evil arts gulped and tried to respond, not shaking...

"If...if you get your chance to trap him outside of their fortress, a time spell will only allow contact for fifty seconds..The cat is responsible I am sure...alchemy and hidden arts are his playground. The only way is to discover it's weakness..."

~Whence I am to enter the veiled - over structure, you shall enter it, and decimate the 'problem' at it's CORE!~ With a splash of sea foam the dragon had vanished to allow the sorcerer and exiled prince to think over his king's suggestion. No, it was an order...He was to break down their fortress from the inside- out...or die as a result of failing a second time!

"Malchior...face me! Or you and that chosen witch shall burn by my obliteration of this planet!" The laugh that the teen let out was not himself ; Kyrios believed that the dragon's madness mixed with Lothos's origins mounted in blood, was all he could read aloud. He had fallen far for this rivalry to continue! His brother would pay for fighting that war - only to leave the eldest stranded!

The heroic leader of the Titans was still grasping for that energy. The surge to finally recall HOW Robin had been...he had lost so much by fighting for the dragon's son's freedom. Here in the darkened gymnasium, the hero shoved back his hair from his eyes as his mask was no longer sticking. The glue had no longer any resiliance , it was sweating off in small streaks. His eyes always popped open each time. Defenses readied, the Titan longed most of all, for his answer. That was normal - Greg had said before that questioning one's fate was always common to those whom knew too much already. Knew?..What did he remember about himself?

~Sssomething stiirsss!~ The snake occasionally made the teen break out in a layer of sweat to try and grapple his emotions right after. The sneering leer of the astrally projected creature slithered outside of it's shell before being shut away by a small seal on the hero's right arm. "Don't even think about it ugly!" Richard growled back as if no one would hear. He snorted and continued a few exercises , then started to pound a sand bag bigger than himself. Much taller...it wasn't! His fist collided into it just as Robin reared up onto his heels and tugged. The blobs that belonged to Shadow were imitating a punching bag ! His arm was stuck straight into the center, twisting in a pinch as it turned to a scream. "Let! Me...GO!" He let go of his fist and laid it flat. Then with a rough tug and heave who, the arm popped out with a -

"Gahh!" It was undone...The seal..it had evaporated by the miasma blobs! The things squealed victorious and forever confident in their win. Nothing but swine!

"My..." Richard's eyes held the same disbelief as the tower's walls shook in an ominous tremor. A wail of the lowest degree made the hero look up. "That was.!" It was Beastboy...they had changed him. He hadn't been ready to fight!

"I won't let you hurt them ! Fight me then! I'll take you all on!"

He motioned into a deadly stance with his sappire gaze slightly lowered . The blobs clustered to form a beast - Beastboy's form in the embodiment of sand and scarabs!

With a warrior's shout, he shot fowards and attacked. No holding back! "The king you want isn't here! No one's helping the one who wants to destroy my team! Get OUT!" With a materialized bo staff by the snake and shackles energy, he fought. The restless monster stepped and shook the floorboards. It's massive shaking pounded the walls and forced the hero to hug the mat in order to remain grounded. It wasn't enough force...he had to break this monsterous creation's will. How to do that...

"Hey ! Slime ball!" He smirked up with a call out to the giant scarab and sandstorm beast from his spot way below. "You don't scare me! You can't even break the walls! You aren't a real villain! Try me!" He goaded with a shake not too aparant from below. Unless you were beside the hero, his eyes were forcing not to shut out the blinding sand particles that shot this way and that in a roaring frenzy of dusty winds. He remained calm in an outward hope that the creature would meet his request to prove it's strength. Break the floors to be sent hurdling into another spot. Make it think the hero had been beaten...

"C'mon! Is that all you've got! I've got volcano god that can run circles around your powers! Show me your best shot!"

The beast was confused as it stood stiff, trying to figure out what the boy was saying. Destroy...the monster looked over it's memories and saw a common link to it's summoner. The dragon wanted him to feel conflicted, to know the monster believed he and it's ruler were alike. "Just...

~Drop the floor!" The two coincided too well, as the monster flinched once the Titan had been engulfed by the smog of the dragon's shadow, while it followed him from within the tower walls! "You...-

The glinting red eyes brought the boy wonder to swerve away. He had to avoid them at all-

The boards of concrete fell beneath them, dropping as wooden planks to plummet towards four whole floors. ~Welldone...!" The hero had trouble flying high off into a sprint and a couple jumps up from the massive dark spectre, as the flooring continued to crumble at a rapid pace. Out of some left over panic the teen called out to his friends. "STARFIRE! Beastboy! RAVEN! Cyyy ANNYONE! WHERE ARE YOU ?!" He tried again but feel short of breath as the snake from the staff fight broke out to wrap around the hero twice. "SOMEBODYYYY ! NNNUUGGHAAAAAAHHHH!" It kept free falling into a nothing less void that was a vortex into more and more darkness as the normal structure of Titans Tower dissolved and faded to black. "h-...h..he...lll..p..." With a fall from the greatest loss the teen had ever been granted, his whole body turned to dusk, separating from the fortress that no longer-

~Never more ye vile soul stealer! ~ Aluehainyu was...alive?! The teen opened his eyes with a gasp and saw above him. The real serpent of astral existance was allowing the shadow to flee by using itself as an opponent for the Eternal heiress. She dove as starlight and by the speed of that to ram right through the space. The beast tore itself to shreds to avoid capture as Aluehainyu dodged the miasma within the elevator shaft to gather the partly conscious heroic chosen. ~Hang onto my arm!... REACH OUT! I HAVE YOUUUUU!~ The drain made the opposite happen to the powerful sage as her sakura colored hair grew to float out beside her . "Got it! Hurry! I know this is a trick!-

~Right...we..shall...flyyy!~

Her wings fluffed up to remain as a balloon dragging the two up from the vast network the boy had been taken to .

The teens upstairs looked for the runaway Beastboy who had been ballistic about wanting to sever ties with their leader. Starfire felt her skull as if there was something happening far...

"YEEEEEEE!" Her hair stood on end as a massive hole opened up by the carpets. The one to pass through them and tumble into the kitchen island in a sorry nose dive, was the Eternal council woman!

Robin was Grayson as his mask no longer stuck by the conforms of his face resisting the ...

The eyes...they were what had called her a few second ago!

"Robin!" She flew over as the two tried to help a disheveled priestess up from the kitchen floor. Now it stood ; laid to waste as if a large bird had barreled through in a bolt of lightening, Al had no chance of running from their gazes later . Especially the eldest chosen ..whom she did not want to show an entirety of disrespect.

The monitor went off in seconds by the time the three were standing up, trying to move Aluehainyu to the sofa to rest. ~Titans!~It was Malchior and Raven by one signal; the other was split to house Shoji , with the blonde princesses and sage Aaron. The next it seemed, was Greggory and Cyborg seperately from the second floor. Once all had come to order, the teen leader spoke. "This takes me back.." Richard breathed with a small cough as he wiped away the gash on his arm where the monsters had ripped off the seal in the gym. ~You...then there was a breach...listen to this!~ Greg sounded astonished by his own findings as if it hung in the balance to tell the heroes without interruption!

~The second portion has revealed itself within the prophecy we are to know!~He exclaimed and wiped his brow messily with a hankerchief . His heart was pounding by the news while the Titans waited to hear the rest. Ink and smudge coated the mini alchemist all over . This really had to have not been for nothing by those shabby robes tuned to ash from endless experiments gone out with a bang!. Shoji wouldn't have that yet. He knew it wasn't the time..the old gopher had been burried in his books again! Always made him act mad, and as a hatter!

~We have a location set.~Alicia interrupted the grand moment of the recluse on the screen below the few. Raven popped up lastly to scare everyone into remaining still until she had stopped heaving from chasing Beastboy into a calm state.

~Give...me...a sec!..Pant!*...Ugh...Why is...everyone chat?...This..is war people!..gah...~

The sorcerer by her side was surely no illusionist to have slipped her a trip that easily. ~Raven, there was a..minor breach!-

~The one calling the shots is not in the Tower.~ She brought up a palm and interjected to the one beside her now. ~The culprit is outside then? Why have you not all been aware up until right now?~ Starfire asked slightly disappointed by their teamwork. A war ..no, it was a trick by the dragon to frighten them into believing that! Her friends had to stand as one ..Arianna wanted to fight by her inside a new vessel, she could not allow her team members to act irrationally and with such animosity towards one another...

~Then we have to trick him back. Robin.~ Raven saw up over the screen; Cyborg's anxious lip was chewed out, the teen princesses and son of a wealthy firm hid other signs of defeat to not cause disarray further, while Malchior now sighed and returned to his allies with a better explaination. ~We shall trigger a meltdown, one to drag the dragon from his illusions and into a much larger trap.~

The teens blinked . Would that have any effect on a being without a physical body?

~Call this nuts or whatever...but why is Aluehainyu in your lap? She never had perms in her hair ! What was she fighting during the shift?~ Shoji was too curious for his own good as he peered back into her half conscious magenta eyes. ~Lost..focus...with reality!~ She grumbled with a finger pointed lethally into the raven haired teen's face. He dodged with a brush back into shattered cabinets that had fallen all astrewn over the floor of the kitchen , by her dive back into the real world - not an illusion of a deadly one...

~I was pulled in by the dragon's tricks.~ Richard grimly said and tried to reach out, yet Aluehainyu was still to proud to be offered such kindness from a conflicted human. He had to think about his health. His mentality had been piledrived over to allow the near take over by hypnotism! Thankfully she had not let the eerie sense of quiet trick the phantom of Eternal ages. Al had no intention of letting the dragon in herself, not even if she had her arms, and legs torn , she could still face him. That was what the teen had to learn. Fight without swords. Fists would not endanger the king. He'd expect a weakling to face him, to lose control under the pressure of bettering himself to fight in a fair match. Stupid tyrant...Destiny was indeed the only Djinn once in form to have known the real serpent lord...as a young soul wandering the desert in search of his birth rite..

~By sundown, we shall finish this chore ; your hero must be fit, even if a prophecy is unable to remain certain...~ She tried to find the words. ~I cannot give you...confindence in which to drive...this is not a...~ Her voice fell away as a staggering pain had the Eternal heiress cry out. ~Al! What's wrong? It-

Shoji's face as well as Greggory's eyes became serious. ~The poison...it was only dormant... Raven was in shock. The powerful ally...was inflicted with a toxic substance. ..that none of her comrades had a cure for yet?

~What's going on? Greg! Why is Alue in this pain...She...She didn't have a scrat-

The sorcerer shook his head. ~She was harmed by the king during the London performance, fighting to save all of you in the midst of the scuffle outside of the theatre...~ Starfire looked back into her eyes and gulped. Poison that had not been treated. ~She has little chance for trreatment then? Why is she still in such agony? Does her family...her teachers must have tried something!~ Star shouted towards the active screens.

~What we can try last ..-

~Then save her from losing her life!~ Kori stood and yelled out to the cowardly scarecrow and pup professor.  
~Do what is right and cure her! We need all of the heroes and guardian's help to successfully 'stand as the one ' when the dragon breaks down our barriers! You must try harder!~

Her head split by the shouts, an unfamiliar echo that was a declaration of mourning...her loss would not be written ...Aluehainyu still had promised to do what was right ...she was a dear comrade and nothing from her teachers and rulers in the other world held any value ..no solid proof or any concern...it was all as if...the girl in front of her leader had no one now! ~Save her.~Raven directed her attention to the scientist and was gripped steadily by the wizard beside her shaking form. ~Do what she says. No one is going to be lost.~ The Titans' leader and tech expert big bro both sighed after having held their breath for longer than needed moments. ~We will look into a cure.~ Greggory sniffed with his eyes slightly lowered under his hat in shame. ~Destiny knows nothing about the real toxins still ripping away her life ..I will do more than my best. I will bleed for my friends to get past this trial!~ His light cloak started to glow as a new power by way of his staff had grown. ~I have no objections.~ The now nervous kit beside his charges in the Jump City terminal sweat through his collar. He had been a dog for too many tyrant powers. An assassin, a handyman, a businessman, a con ...all to know his place where Takahara had never gotten that rite...

~My science department is still under Ayane ~ He gestured to Cyborg who nodded curtly by the confession. ~She has more tact than Shoji when it comes to mixing potions. ~ Alicia tapped the billionaire on his shoulder with a grin. Her eyes twinkled back excitedly. ~Flannigan is no push over!~ She exclaimed once able to have the mic. ~He's an old sorcerer that had been on the council , known to have sealed away the dragon into the original pit of ends!~

Malchior blinked in awe. ~We must start up a back up plan then.~ He said, his hands still clasping Raven's pearl white ones. ~The time to act...is here upon us!~

The heroes checked the dimensional time scale through their units with rapid gazes and breaths held steadily in their lungs. ~It's here.~ Richard grunted and looked to his team for a signal to act. ~Do not let go ...we have to face the challenge!~ Starfire nodded with a gasp to Alicia's words. ~I am stting a timer to thirty seconds.~ Shoji reacted to this with a tap of his extra tech. ~Time is going to freeze long enough for us to make a stand. This will feel funny at first; remember the gadget Nina had in London?~He smirked a little and saw Beastboy groggily open his eyes with a jolt. ~Time travel! You still are gonna try to use it?~ He sqwaaked as a parrot above Raven and Mal. ~I made some finishing touches to the design. If you lose your train of thought, don't stop walking straight! Cause we'll all be inside the rift! Twenty seconds!~ He breathed as if drinking in his panic. It was anticipation. He was terrified of the trip not going swimminly with all of the passengers on deck!

~Twen- You really are gonna teleport us all with a piece of mad scientist mumbo jumbo! Somebody rethink the logic!~ Cy was anxious as he gripped onto his Tower's walls for support. ~Time travel is still experimental. This is dimensional trekking! It has an effect similar t9 basic time travel, but we may not go back, but fowards! Ready to fly ! How bout a little fire to get ya started Wiz?!~ Shoji had the cowardly sorcerer baffled beyond his training of long ago. ~Are you out of your wits this time !?~ He called out as the shifting effects started to let static into the unit's range. ~No!Nonono! You will have us turned to partical dust if your plan!-

~Give me some slack! This is gonna blow over - Fifteen!~ The cat squealed as a Verra in his hybrid form. ~Now look at what the 'brilliant mind' has done! To himself! Mark me, Takahara! You will be hereby disowned if you break the universalll!~

~ Shiver me timbers!~The cat laughed as the countdown had Cy and Bb biting their fingernails into nothing. The pain of becoming bodiless and last to the stars...

~Whaaaa! 5...4 ! 3! 2...U - no! Let's lock and load it into the fifth dimension folks! Happy trails!~One push seemed minor, but the Titans had no where to go , but to another realm of uncertainty!

With a rumble,Raven was whisked madly through a shooting whirlpool , Richard , Al, and Kori, towards a blinding light, Cyborg and Beastboy with their eyes pinched shut, Malchior , Greg cursing, and Verra on his wild side of the world all pulsating through a depth of infinite channels . The rift widened to allow the trip, to officially begin .

The king inside his void of a prison sat upon a throne of his own tortured in the past prisoners. Nothing remained to end the seperate desire that still existed as a reminder of whom it was he had brought harm to...or had to establish as a rivalling force , in moments.

~He'll be here...Then, you'all be stopped by the-

The self held captive inside of his bubble from the apartment throwdown looked up in defiance towards his captor. Red eyes blinked back as they forced over to remain Lori Ainsley's own shade. The king scoffed over the switch and chuckled darkly with a chilling voice. The teen in barely any protective garb frowned back with a small growl and shrunk away from his killer king's serpent gaze. ~I deserve more respect than that. What ever would you have lived for, had I not stopped them from erasing your memories from inside of the pit?~The elder leered with an uncertain tremble from his captive. ~I took the fall for YOU! Be grateful the gods had not saved the rest. Scattered pieces are still unfound by their efforts...as if your life was only fabricated...by a mere dream-

~Quit you lies!~ The boy shouted angrily to the old dragon in man's form. He was no longer permitted to wear a crown on any such plane he chose. Not now, not today!

~I was brutally treated as a tool! Some nights a killer ! You see me as a cataclysmic object to enhance your hold over the ones that knew your tricks!~ The boy spat, still shaken by his change of tone. ~You...are not worthy of any one's!-

~SILENCE!~ The king shot daggers that collectively settled round the boy's geometrically formed cell, then the shocking hurt unfolded with a scream. The red shards zzapped the boy to fall into a heap by the base of his floating encasement. ~NEVER DARE TELL YOUR KING WHAT YOU YOURSELF ARE AS WELLL!~ The brute quieted the delinquent child with a few bound appendages about his wrists and ankles. The tendrils made the boy squirm even harder. Forcing the stuns and burns from his mind, while wriggling from a further end ...

~You will learn your place.~ The king leaned into his throne's seat, his arms controlling the vines as if marionettes by a few strings. ~Still, after era and again..you seem to lack control.~ He shook his head with a pitying grin and sighed. Red eyes started to glow even hotter and readied to take control, all with that distasteful effect bordering pure 'mind with the teen's sanity. ~If the Titan I have led astray keeps a steadier hand than my own ungrateful son...perhaps you might better by his example-

That had the long haired , cursed child's eyes widen with a hitched gasp. ~No...you wouldn't..!~

The last thing would be as a pupil..or sorrowful puppet for the dragon to entangle within it's warped sense of ideals...the hero would not lose! This was an obsession that would fail! It would end in destruction ...and the hero had to avoid the gaze of his enemy at all costs! He bit his lip as the pain throbbed away throughout his every unborn limb of half an intangible entity. He still had a body, yet it would not coexist for long in this wretched realm! Chaos bloomed as immaculately as a heated duel amid red skies...it was a dangerous world to tread...the one Raven had been sent plummeting into by a dream, a trickster could not trap the vile monster by means of magic alone..it had to be something to best the dragon with it's own intense flame! By way of a shining light through the darkest parts of the past ..Rokuro had not been able to avoid or abolish his fate; when the hero chosen had only a select few to add to his powerful allies, was it any good? Would the chosen succeed in breaking the bonds of the dragon's age old cycle?

~Attentive as always! My dear boy, you have no chance here in the real of my creation!~ With another twist of his arm, the child grabbed out to rip away the vines from their target. The way out was bleak..he had to warn-

~Rip out your limbs, or that lusterous mane? Your choice! No one will be shown mercy! You will face this reality! Only as my catalyst!~ The arm was chosen to lose feeling, but it was another merciless act which let fall in to place a mark of the dragon's! ~No!~ The cursed mark took over the limb as poison seeping through veins seen above pale flesh. ~I always leave my mark. You should know by now , your old king...is not to be trusted with your sacrifices.~ Another arm was dragged out of position and the strands of inky designs now burned! The third; his torso with a minor amount of bruising, was turned inside out with spiralling infusions of red and darkened ash. The marks burned, these brands now flourished by his dripping existance as if left to a hot iron that was not as a simple, flaring heat. Stinging of a thousand wounds from a venom so fierce, Rokuro believed it to have been a vivid nightmare of the past. The wound that had been treated by Immortals as the first addition to the king's plot of turning...

~Gaaah! No! Not...I...Won't ..Face them!~

He shook his head as a brand new mark appeared by the boy's sweltering forehead. ~N...nn...oooo~

The dragon just allowed the blossoming fear and tremors to continue. His self was to fight. A gladiator inside a center ring. A stage ; with only the chosen to face the single question. Would he let the self win? Would he destroy it by absorbtion, the only way to make amends with the self of his long since defeated child...The boy would remain the very reason that Rokuro would have to do the dragon's bidding. And so , he would wait in the center of his end game to come...until that final moment left a mark, one that would never leave it's victim to it's own future...only for the tyrant to see it's defeat at his knees amidst the burning skies of the present.

The ticking of a gear wound watch made the teens bolt upright as the parallels of a realm; somewhere close between outer space and Time's daughter's world of the 'under new construction Ethereal realm' . Still they drifted into the empty pockets of time space, with questions on exactly where they were to land next.

~Umm!-

~Holy crow Bb!~ Cyborg smacked his temples and gaped in surprise. ~You are talkin' like those spirit, this is pretty much as far as we have gone. The big bad spirit world gods, must have a plan for us to be using their ...'speak'...~He paused to grasp the situation, structural design, and feeling of familiarity to the oldest goddess's domain...yet wondered why she appeared in his memories so easily?

~An easy way to see this, is to understand that rat Verra a bit more...~The sorcerer Greg shuddered a sigh and grit his teeth to contain his dipleasure over Shoji's brash method of time transport. ~Are...are we gonna be able to go home?! ~Beastboy flushed anxiously and yelped in a high voice when something 'unseen' had pushed by his arm. ~This realm is against the waves of time.~ Greg replied with eyes pinched shut ,distraught that he had not been aware of the dog's plot from the start- though experimental at well best! ~Where can we..~ Cyborg scratched his hin, then cleared his throat with a short cough. ~ How should we contact our team?~ He clearly was unaware of how the mind spoken brain functioned under certain, circumstances...such as this shocking turn of events..

~Well, the only telepathic teammate available should have someone; not only including I myself, that might hear by way of thought.~ Sadly, Bb was stared down by the two as he recalled fighting a few times in animal form to speak by that same way ; the element brothers , thunder and lightening were an example he'd remembered in that same manner. ~Telepathy to you, isn't mind speak to us huh?~ The sorcerer sighed and just left a shrug to hang in the air to his question. ~In a sense, it has many different forms since time began.~Greg replied and started fishing through his ruck sack for a spell book to hurry along the process of floating aimlessly through space time.

~I can talk to Raven right this sec! If -

~No time.~ Cyborg watched as Greggory scanned the area and broke the concrete hold in moments. ~The gateway is forming once again! Another rift alignment! Confoudditt Verra!~ He shook in an anxious way, still clutching his remaining tools too tightly . ~Hold steady! This may only be in forward terms, a rest stop for travelling intruders ! We are not going o have another time to catch our lungs as right this instant! Do not lose those thoughts of our quest through the spiral...and...up we turn!~

The wave was almost as an oceanic whirlpool on it's way back out into the vast seas of infinity. Beastboy had felt this sensation when Cici and Greg had gone on that roller coaster ride to arrive in Gotham city before night fall!

It was a singular , double helix design , meant to carry it's load into what ever destination it had yet to be guided by. ~I shall command it .~ Greg tugged up and rolled his sleeves as he sent the demand throughout the spiral's structural passages. Almost to human minds, a memory bank..or in this case motherboard..? ~We are...~

The pale faced scarecrow neartly fell backwards for the boys of the heroic band of five to catch him. ~Greg! Why did you stop? How the heck are you gonna fly something like this alone!~ Cy's voice sounded a bit serious and as a big bro, he had standards in protecting his crew from endangering themselves.

~The location the dragon wants us to find...~

The teens felt themselves become light in air as another voice spoke in sync with Greggory's. Hakuro had been nearby.

~It is...the domain of the cursed self of the...prince Rokuro...in the last area unguarded...within the void pertaining to the chosen's future...the desolate and lost realm...~ Greg let Hakuro's light eyes shut by the overshadowing becoming far too much for he himself to allow.

~The self then...was alive all this time...it never was caught to be relieved of this world with Rokuro Ainsley...it still is haunted by the past...~

The teens felt uncomfortable when Wiz's eyes became listless enough to seem dead. ~C'mon, dude!~Bb shook the mind boggled sorcerer out of his trance with a few irritating taps. Though well needed this time to bring ole' Greg back into the present.

~Sorry...please though, do not be alarmed.~He state and got from up off his knees to add to the commands of the helix time transport field. ~What then do we do about the dragon?~ Cy wondered with his brow furrowed by the new doomsday mention to come. ~Should we talk to Raven or wait till we find that world?~ He asked very straighfoward of the stunned magician front and center ; his arms shaking after exerting such power from his short , gloved fingertips. ~We...might be best to try as soon as possible.~Cy nodded to Bb who took over from there with the tactic mention moments ago. ~Raaaven!~ He howled as a wolf and waited for her to yell or repremand her green teamate as before...no answer came . ~Raaae?~ He tried in the form if an eagle with a loud voice to echo the void. Still no reply. The teens looked to one another, then back to Greggory who had a deep feeling of worry burrowed beneath his pride and usual pep. ~This...should not...-

~Yo! Raven! Bb's tryin' to reach out! Can you hear mee!? Rave!~ Still...the silence of the empty , drifting , continent was...-

~I do NOT WANNA END UP DEMON FOOD! RAVENNN! Ahoy! S.O.S! Heeey!~

The still creeping silent treatment made the younger shiver in his shoes . ~Too ...dark! G-...g...gootta...get home!~ Bb's wolven form returned to tear away the helix as if inside a cage of bone and empty space. ~ He's losin' it! B! You have to cool it now or we are not gonna see anyone! For once do some deep breathing, or try-

The boy's eyes fell into a shock filled agony as the wolf turned to snake, then...

The vile flute bearer had followed the team across planes!

~I have an answer...all you have to do to see your pitiful brat beast set free, is to lead me to where my brother is...then, you might still have a portion of your, friend left to scrape off of the carrier...if he survives this..~

Kyrios left Cyborg livid as he shot his cannon to fall away from the teen in dark shadows in a sure fire miss. ~Don't you dare hurt our teammate! You have none of our-

~I should have guessed that attraction...and to two other soul stealers...~Greg heatedly replied with eyes as firey as Cyborg's last shot. ~The dragon...he let you ..gave you the power to catch us off guard! I should have seen that you were talking both about your teacher...and the last son of Knoll-

~My brother is a mutant thing in which was brought to fall, by my plans in action!~ The grinning elder sibling gloat as if the younger of Knoll's old line were a prize to be won...

~Then..you are that nutty kid that Raven thought could help us!~ Cy flared with a growl and finger pointed towards the attacker. ~I knew it was a bad idea to trust you then! You are a monster, Mal tried to stop the guys you're workin' for! Greg, that ratty wiz attacked Rob and tried to make Raven tell him all of what we knew! You really were a creep. Then..I won't let you hurt any of the Titans again!~ The light blue transformation from the old episode with Brother Blood had fueled the elder Teen Titan , his iron fists squarely directed into the dark magic user's sights. The laughter if the unwelcoming sorcerer had Greggory turn up his ounce of replenished power to aid his chosen charges. ~B! You wanna end up a drooling doofus or a hero? We could really use an extra hand against the creep that's messin' with your head right now! Clock's still ticking! You game?~ The pained whine of the wolf form switched over to a small grin that was now against the possesser in violet and black armour. ~I have you all at your best! This is a challenge enough to test my methods! Once you are left to float helplessly throughout all existence, my brother Malchior will give himself up to come to the rescue! I am not going to let that desire to see the final loss of his humanity crumble away! FACE ME HEROES OF THE LAST AGE AND ERA! I will crush your very hearts as a single victory!~

The fight lasted as long and hard as the time line was vast. Sorcerers swat one another with spells, while a portion of Beastboy had to battle on two ends. The wolf was still partly loyal again once the flute began to play. When either Greg or Cy swung to halt the flutist from his dark deed, the wolf became a hero once more. When the time to fall away in a mid air , side step came round, the cycle remained in the same way to burry that hero back into that of a wild quadruped.

~We...cannot continue to leave this...to Beast...pant...Boy's mind...to delay...~ Greg seeped in more energy to force away the wolf gone cobra in moments. ~B isn't gonna be able to shift every second foirever!~ Cy smashed false walls made to hull them together in a maze. ~We need a plan.~He wiped the sweat from his chin and grunted. ~Ibdon't want any of us to be stuck in la lalandwith this clown!~ Cyborg smacked away an attack from a bear paw with angrier eyes than he knew of his compadre...

~Dangitt! Just shut up that stupid stick!~ The holw of a coyote now protested with an agonizingly high pitched *yipp.

The teen fighting Kyrios had no such way of facing the cowardly exiled royal , not face to face. He had too much confidence for a crook of lives , his oiwn brother had suffered by. his trickery ! Had the king and queen also seen through as to what this bratty prince had done? What he was doing as of this moment?

~i am ...ending you!~ Bb shot out in a long dash towards his captor of his very last nerve. Kyrios was falling back into the shadows with an enormous grin still breaking his face in two, when a certain beam of light, pierced by in a wave of showering glass shards!

~Look out!~The teens looked up to see whom it was that had defended their last hope. ~I am not too keen on allowing cruelk hearted men...-

The gasp this time came from all three as Bb revert back into a dishevled , green male again.

~Haku?~ He exclaimed with a wave , Cy with a smack to his face in disbelief. ~I hate most of all...corrupt individuals that have lost their real sense of justice! You will face me, and must you also know that my music will rip away the very tie you carry as a fallen messenger.~The teen of light and without sight to drive him astray, ushered the bratty prince of Knoll's line to face him one on one.

~En guard!~ The two were unlikely to be defined as worlds apart. One after all, was a royal of the line had no way of backing out from this fight. Rokuro would be waiting all alone on the other side . Haku swung his arm and left the dark eyed royal of fae lineage in shambles. ~Fear dwells! Therefore your only forgiveness will be administered by a god !~ This had to set them all free. The youthful teen in white had no intention of losing this round to the cowardly heir. Not even by a long shot , all while in the void of countless life times combined. Wands clashed beneath the silvery veil unmentioned! Where ever the rest of the chosen had wandered, he pictured only a fight that could not tempt away their hearts and minds any further. ~Hold strong my charges!~He spoke as an unsaid thanks with a roar fowards. Comoing in as a lion, he would withdraw as a victorious chimera of legend!

Was hoping this to be the last chapter...was really hoping for that...but! My style was interwoven while listening to an old group ; this isn't usually the case ..I do though, type this on via a tablet ...needed the extra added spark to find my edge again... It was a neo classical band called Bond on their album Born that had ben collecting dust. Been back into Lindsey Stirling as of late so had to see if it was still a keeper. The track was Kismet...really great piece. Off track..oops.. The next chapter has to lead into the major catastrophe amid worlds! Chapterrrrr thirteen is roaring in! Enjoy the big continuation while it lasts! My nights are always too long...shut eye it is! Keep curious , and don't forget to read on for the final showdown !


	13. Chapter 13

Teen Titans; These New Years; Part One; Chapter 13: An Agonizing Task; Sisters That Rival Throughout Time- Giving Up- For A Lost Cause.

Could it be the one chapter?...No clue! Let's keep the ball rolling! These new years now continues!

The teens away from the disaster inside their astrally driven divide, had no wish to return to the present, not just yet by where they HAD landed...and what it all meant by a single glance.

Raven gulped and dragged herself through the red smog of the world the cursed self of Rokuro had deterred her from in the past. Having seen this illusion of a future before, Richard had nothing left but to scowl and hit the dirt with his bleach white fist. "We are in...another time? Is this our home planet?" Starfire gasped around and saw a dark future...without light to shower and lead the heroes back to their tower - in this world set aflame as a truly disturbing vision..

~Raven!~ Malchior shouted to the empath through their linked , telepathic view. Her eyes widened as the Titan's breath and movements quickened in time to locate the wizard teen's other worldly presence. ~Malchior! We were separated by...Where are you?~

He groaned low and in a weary way while she could hear the scraping of metal and clanking of boots behind the teen. He hadn't...  
~Who is that!? Malchior! You are not off of Earth yet!~ Her eyes turned to the lost two; and one more, in form by Richard's strongest desire for another comrade to fight beside the heroes. Yet it did not reappear by his beck and call while Raven struggled to find her senses in this dreary , false realm surrounding them.~My mind was knocked against as brutally-

Yaah!*~ The crunching of a bone or few made the teen catch her breath with an outward gasp. Richard caught her with a gaze and an expression she did not want . ~I...will tell you later...gah...*...Keep your team...from the s-

The connection went dark as the teen Azarathian sorceress fought to understand...why was that aura of someone she had already known? Richard could not find out her secrecy with Malchior as a second link...no way.

"This place is dangerous-

"No one had to say that , obviously." Dick grumbled and wobbled to stand from the force that had sent the heroes packing through the time space vaccum. Starfire blinked and clenched her arm fearfully with a frown. Her lips pursed by this encouragable argument about to happe. "We mustn't fight each other...Raven! Friend Ri-

"We must though , find a way back." The dog scientist must have been too impatient . More than the heroes had originally believed. Robin inwardly shook his head by that con cat's strategy."Even Greg said that he was strictly trying to be on time ...time to..finish off the enemy of his employer." The teen snort and shrugged off the thought . Isis was just as easily able to blame as the cat. Protecting...was facing a death predestined by monsters a real quest anyway? He had no idea how to-

"No more." Raven had a migraine by the bond now starting to crack wide open . "You have to give up . Letting go of your fear is the first...we are all afraid! But before the dog, dragon, or anyone else came into the tower, you were still Robin!-

"No.." Dick shook his head. "That's where you forgot already ...you don't remember-

"The time..." Kori gulped and wrung her hands through her long hair nervously. "The time when you stole for Slade...no...You caused.. 'a scene' and the connection was..." Her words were lost by the memory. The connection had been their trust in Robin, who donned an old get up to throw off his team...and yet...Slade had not been in control...( my first arc; A New beginning. It wasn't too terrible , it kept in line with the cartoon , then made way for supernatural madness! Check it out on my page! very first fic. Now back to the continuation!)

"Slade was used by the dragon who made him...act unconsciously at those times..." Raven cleared her throat. Robin interrupted her train of thought. "He didn't seem much different then. How can any of us be sure..."

Raven frowned and skid over to her misled leader with toes no longer touching the crumbling, red earth. "Then if Slade was Slade- Detective? How would he have wanted anything to do with putting his own life at risk? Why was it as if he barely knew anything about the past as your captor and enemy of the Titans? He never spoke the same way, all because he had been holding back the dragon from destroying him by possession alone!-

Richard pointed a finger into his third in charge's chest, avoiding her flaring heart as it made Kori wary of the whole shouting match. "How do you know what he's thinking? He's a criminal that tried to wipe us out by hand delivering us to that monster!? Why else wouldn't I want to hate him even more for bringing this whole reality to!-

"BE QUIIIEET!" Raven and Richard had been in one an other's faces before. When the two had spat inside the tower..the very beginning of that aweful reminder made Starfire blast them into opposite directions. "NO ONE IS LISTENING!" She reminded with a fearless stance of a warrior queen in mid flight above her two team mates. "Stop fighting one another here now...or I ...will not let you have your way and we shall all go home with empty hands!" Her eyes of emerald were close enough to tears as the teen leader shook his head and dropped his cold stare to the ground. "I...can't...I keep losing myself...That's why...I don't want to let it all go!" He shouted with a parched thirst that still had not been quelled by Kaien as well as he'd hoped. "If I do...then I won't be a hero, or a Titan anymore...I'll have lost my actual reason if I don't face my opponent seriously! Slade is going to pay only when I end this prophecy mess! It's not going to happen!" Starfire's fears came to resurface with a weeping hurl straight through the blinding , red ash, and fog . "The prophecy ..was forced! Star! It's wrong! You don't under!-

"That was the half of it...you had no idea why she wanted it to end up that way..." Raven huffed , let her spirit selfsoar as the raven projection,while Richard was unable to walk away...he was upset so far that Starfire had been his one and only to have had her heart shattered. It had been underhanded originally for the gods to have twisted the time line...just to undo the kink of a knot made by the dragon king. It had also been...brand new. Something full of hope...a child...Kori had been very relieved that she and her team would survive the dragon's flames.

"I always had my greatest hope, that you would know...I was most joyous to have had such a wonderful...sniff...future...*...You will never have that dreblickh happiness any longer! Our lives are no longer connected in that...way!-

Raven felt the realm shift . A tug in the wrong direction, a terrible consequence...someone had entered this place of a solemn fall out...

"Get down..." Her hair rose as the powers of her very birth activated. The Titans were under attack!

~I never held such regards of your character , little chosen!~ The dragon...he was close!

Another cackle made Richard rise to find his enemy in the mists. His heart rate was without a limit as the teen fired up with fists raised . He had lost his luster...this was not a good time to face the soul stealer..this had been induced by his powers!

"Robin stop!-

"Not until I stop him here!"

The teen rushed in and was so very close to a direct hit-

When fate, had positioned the teens by other means, into a desperate escape from this endless journey.

"No! " Richard choked back at the sight of his Tamaranean team mate's agonising cry. Roku had her red mane with in his gloved grip , her eyes shut while tears continued to drop and fuel both males' resolves. The dragon held his massive resolve through this threat; he was not going to spare Kori..if Robin denied the king's command.

"Let-

Raven saw with her own eyes as the dragon lord's armor was no longer a single , flimsy cloak. The metal guards..and plates...

"You ..." She seethed as angrily as Richard by this notice. "Where is he!" Her arms dropped gigantic mounds of earth to hurt the target- the dragon had harmed Malchior!

~The wizard is not my problem, I did give my word that only his sibling might leave a mark-

"Either way..you were after all of this!" Her eyes turned to light as a polar opposite of the soul stealer's dark magics. Her's radiated and hit once more!

"Don't!" Robin had blocked the teen goth from her near victory as her hitched breathing pulled back the shocking blow. It never was considered as she stood sorely defeated by her leader...defending the dragon's sick , twisted , obsession! It was to save her...Starfire...

"We will stop you! Let go of our -

"JUST DON'T HURT HER...!" Robin begged out of his loss as he sprang forth to inflict this heated guilt into another. Another emotion littered his expression as the dragon drank in the sight. ~I have it...you won't let the prophecy unfold, yet she wants your wish...she wants it to come alive! With a gasp of pure delight to this the king laughed and made the hero sway from the hurt he could not halt. The princess swung in his grip...he was not strong enough to ..-

~Haaa...You finally know what a soul stealer such as I am capable of ...and for what reason?~ The dark dragon grinned menacingly. ~While your guardians forced the ideal of inner strength...I simply triggered your pain through means that would not allow that change to become of you, the chosen few...~ He wasn't shocked. Richard had fallen into the fray of a safe haven, he had refused to act rationally and sunk into ...

~You...~

Raven had been very upset , yet Arianna was fuming from her current vessel revisited by her aid when then needed. She had only just made it to the core of this dilemma. The dragon's palm singed her locks slowly as he continued to reel in her remaining strength to supercharge his essence. ~My my! You've put up the good fight, yet princess? Tell me! Is he worthy of a life given? You only wish to see your world live freely, yet none other than that. Who's to say you won't slay my dear child's hide once you see the chance? ~ He tugged and saw the leader's eyes turn bloodshot. Raven was rearing up in defense to set off a chain reaction with her intense magics. The older male had his grip tighten to the point of Kori returning, Arianna faded into a blank state while her vessel faced the worst.

"Let...her go...this revenge ! It's going to end-

~Exactly...what my silly soldier was just saying! Who knew how alike you two really seemed...He has one final task, as do you...~ The dragon waved up towards the burning tower behind the few and called from over his shoulder. ~You must face the only way, is through a fight, to the very death!~Raven's eyes turned icily towards the dragon as her powers readied , then sputtered dry from the king's unbalanced magic taking over . ~A fight to win. Yet,the only way to defeat him...is through a single trick our dear chosen sacrifice , failed to learn from me..~A single gasp as the king left the word out in plain sight. The teen hero's eyes buldged by the very feeling of shame..it was no way...

~Absorbtion. ~He replied in a terrifyingly calm tone. ~Your only way to win, is to drink him dry. There is no way to kill an immortal . You will wipe him out of his misery, at this very time.~

The teen was in shock. Kori..was going to...

Raven's lip trembled as she thought of more chaos to come if ...it did happen! The dragon..was planning to force their leader into a corrupt state ...without a way out of the bargain...this was...she had to get a grip! Richard had not even learned about that terrible drain...he was floundering, yes. But until help arrived, he could face the one on one terror's soldier . Until help found them burried ...it had to have a loop hole! Usually, demons never had that sort of control! He wasn't though ..Roku,was a plain out ..monster.

~Fight for me; win your friend's freedom...and by my gesture...~If our bargain holds, then it is in stone.~ The teen paused with a few speechless whispers voice had eased to ask. "Stone..?...Which...What does that!-

The dread still filled him as the king adored the pitiful state- just like Rokuro after having fallen from his graces under the mother of time A' who this time again, might not end up flying down from her perch not likely as ...his last hope.

~You know of the curse bringing a shadow...if you win, I will sucessfully become your own. That is my price, if you wish to save your Titan, as well as end the demise of your world...I am letting you take it. I am giving you back that control...so? We shall have you face him...an execution towards a new day! It was what you signed to me. Have you already forgotten the very blood? ~The teen again had to shake his head. Falling away the empath drove herself to meditate, to contact a higher strength from the spirit world..anything to break his hold! Roku had a vessel if he won...if Robin lost...their world would become this one! If he somehow tapped into the ability of non - action by absorbtion as a method to bury the first son...then...he would NEVER be rid of the dragon! He was a cruel king, no longer a king at all! She could only see the term 'soul stealer ' and 'end of the line' ...this was no game! It was a killing trick to ruin their reality..so that the time here would never end!

Hakuro in the second plane of astral entities frustratingly fought the prince of Knoll's outcast with his greatest energies. The teen Kyrios was not really connected to this frame; instead of coming towards the heroes as a whole daemon in man's form, he kept the other half to face a second opponent ...far into another shelf of the spiral that housed the other heroes.

"Cici!"Alicia called out to she and a falling Aaron from the teen and witch harpy's mid dive into a second rift . "High time it seems that we might call...on the one taking charge of us!" Cecilia called back , talking down their guardian Shoji , whom had not found the three sky diving through the voids - all off limts to outsiders. Cecilia had not been fully tested by Greggory in the lab. As well as Aaron ; back into his dragonling form again from the extra drain. (to the future arc! Aaron goes hybrid and tries to help the teens to face the music in London! Check it out! A preview into the Titan's future is also in the very, last chapter of that one arc .)

"Should we try to stop the traverse before!-

The younger princess smiled even in danger with her head nodding a 'let's see' in reassurance to the trek. A rather long decent into another world awaited the three as both sisters surprisingly had never felt so close..a tunnel of light held their answer over the destination while air became dense enough to drop the magical trio farther fowards from the dusk filled skies . "An earthen fraction! This is the spirit world?" Alicia nod again to her sibling and whooped her excitement with a fist to the air and her dress turned to shorts. "Waah!" The elder noticed that Aaron had no clothing in his dragon form, so she kept the little one huddled insdide her jacket. "I must not forget our promiiiise!"

The two held their breadthes as the open skies dripped heavily with rain. The fields lay lush, yet still in the season coinciding by spring in this spirit plane below. "Ohh...my..." Cici groaned with a sorry sigh then dusted both she and Aaron off from the dirt with a swift levitation-

"My magic!" Her eyes popped open to find that her powerful craft was to it's lowest as she'd had ever witnessed in a long while!

"Dear gods...my power have no standing in this oddly, desolate space..." She was befuddled as to how that might have ended up , and why this reality held little in restoring her drained energies. Was Alicia as badly stunned as she had been for arriving too soon?...

"Seems the 'speak' is all that this area will prohibit." The younger princess had known...how had she seen the effects as no more a threat , than if they had been mere mortals among immortal beings?

"We will be alright, dear Cecilia." She promised with that same honesty as an angelic prophetess's being. "You will have to stay by my side with poor Aaron..we will fing our guardian . Just brace for any danger, we will fight together.." She was unsure of this plan. Alicia was trying to make the seer of the southern isles lost realize this...yet danger was all around! The terrain of the far past brought Alicia to ask if it were the spirit world after all . To her sure answer, it was very close to seeming a part of their own. "This is...the temple in which we'd sworn into the family...out of our ancestor's desire to continue the Daia - Crescendo future... " The younger sister squinted in frustration as she tried to find the words. Crescendo...who exactly was that?

"You think our law then , was more than a dream as you see it now.." Aaron had returned as his tween self in his golden and silver robes as a sorcerer of high regard. The flustered embarressment of Cici did not make the seer wish to blink . He stood a float by the passage of a doorway leading to the ground level sanctions of the alter..room.. "The past, was only the tipping point. I can show you the missing mark in which the order burried away...you would know everything about the selfish deeds of that eternal time." His expression lay emotionless as he stood tallest now by a pillar, which lead towards the standing entrance of the sect's more sacred meeting place. The temple of the one her people had given their all. Alicia craved knowledge before when she had been fighting along side the human world's chosen. Yet Cecilia did not want her sister to pay such a high price for that sort of answer. Her heart beat furiously in her chest of a ruler to be. Alicia was a sorceress still unable to see past the lines. "No. " The sky high idol answered back to the seer in a golden glow with a sniff and a loud enough reason for stopping her foolish sibling. "I , as the eldest of our line, do not wish to endanger my sister's rights this moment further." She tugged her glassy eyed Alicia from such an offer before her own eyes ran dry of reason to look away. "Nn...Ci..ci...? Where are..-

She stood up taller and pointed towards the doorway where Aaron was soon lost inside of. "He's trying to trick us!" Allie shouted and dragged the elder along with a cape of darkness to cloak over their vibrant auras. "Why is he against us?" The shorter haired blonde stood in front to block her younger family member from creating more demands for aid from the cat. "He has something he's either hidden from us..or is being manipulated by an intruder such as the dragon's kin!" Alicia bat away poor Cici's wrists , while refusing to come quietly away from the spot - even when Cecilia should have had her magic blocked as badly as ...

"Why are you not powerless in this realm?" The diva idol of a once - harpy - bound pact frowned with creases forming around her golden eyes. "Tell me what you really intend to find in this lost world!" The teen shook her younger to hit the ground and shouted , having put Alicia now in shock by the attempt to push the girl into the earthen rust."He is!-

"Alicia...you should, already know enough...Aaron was dead before returning!..He was a carrier of a message meant for those involved in the chosen's lone..prophecy...he was not really here to remain..." The teen held back a gulp as her scattered sister slumped low in defeat. "Aaron...was ali-

"No Allie..he was coming through this gateway . Yet not as this way. He must have one last message to deliver..see...the gateway through this temple...is towards the plane ruled by those no longer among the living." The diva's head lowered softly to splay her solid waves to fall into her eyes. Ashamed that she had said nothing to Alicia since that time the chosen had ..freed the girl once controlled by the strich mother. "We dictate the last remains of the ancient underworld vows. Crescendo had a title as the highest category of seers within the southern tides of spirit. I was a dire part of their ideals to secure a greater answer..." She still held her eyes to see back into that past. "Then...Aaron was...who was he before his decent!" Allie pleaded to her grief stricken sibling, who's voice croaked without her extra energies to bring back the songsrress from her hiatus. "He was...do you not recall Morteus's remark ? The same tale regarding the immortal council that no longer governs as a true head to any realm? " The long haired Alice stepped back up slowly to reflect and remember her old comrade's words of wisdom. "Vaguely I may..." She was unsure . "Had Old Mort been an ally of the real Orion of the Star Capital then? As well as the original Aaron , who was said to have fought alongside the elders as a right hand in times of peril?... Of my own, curiosity no longer..." Alicia gulped and grippped her sister's arm for support, her doe eyes still shining as bright as starlight. "I must know his end! If not, it may never mean anything..yet in my heart I know it must be just..." She had lost her train of thought to soon to quit right now!

"If he sees us here, we may also never head towards the chosen to aid in their discovery over the real conspiracy hovering amid the present!" The first born Daia steadied her childhood burden, as well as a mystery that had been 'Alice' by appearance then.

The younger nodded and took a breath to lessen her fits with her sleeve as a rag. "Let us stray from this path." She replied in a whisper. "Let us defeat the dragon for our heroes to well know!" That silly smile was a beam of confidence that rattled the elder princess's bones by the gaze. "Yes...let us go to their aid ,as guardians of the worlds' futures..."

Away swept the fog as the ladies blinked out to see the real field of their hdden visions. "An illusion...I do not understand?" Allie pressed on and looked past the mountain scale, greenery and lush hilly slope leading into another time. "When I was left in the care of the northern folk of the scandinavian front..Thor must..." With fists held to her staff and blade, the young sorceress Alicia gallantly pressed on towards the outer scale of the trick llusion. Her real answer was this one! Aaron had been ready to guide them here, why was he stringing the teens along as if their chaotic tribulations among the present-

"I..." She stopped with dusty halt, while a large river darkened by a blood red moon come into view. Aaron reapeared with a cough into the smog. "Aaron?" Alicia was first to react in this off - fantasy of the king's. "I..was ambushed..." The boy self collapsed by his knees as his palms shook by the extent of the scuffle. "Then the sorcerer of our spirit past, was a false ruse..a nothingness to drag both my sister and I from our real mission." Cici nodded and turned to a dazed and drained Allie holding her hand over the youngest mage's temples . Cecilia nod again then wove away from the two to stare onto the dense miasma rippling over the water . ~Come out!~ She snapped up her wrist , then felt a tug. "Puppet keeper? You do not look well, was this all your trickery to turn us against our own?!" The laughter of the jester made the young golden haired male mage's heart race. "He is no longer of his own mind!" The tween warned with a jolt onto the battlefield. "Steer clear of his leer!" The boy warned against those eyes. In his deep trance, the teen had seen more than enough evidence of the spook turning to madness . He had no desire to watch the full demise of his enemy. ~Feel; be lost! Cords - snap into a thousand strands too many!~ the threads frayed from around Cecilia's defiance wrist, which tugged to break the last streak with a snip. "He is under the dragon already! How much more praise can he be granted before..." She stopped there; as a great harpy, Lilith had done the same to her psych. The teen knew not of that pain any longer..or why it was worth so much to the washed up puppet king. ~King I once held in mind, never of this form! I am always my lord's handy man! You would not understand, for even the princess has not grownfully enough to have learnt our trade!~ The teen Aaron snort to this and backed over to the youngest Daia . Cecilia understood not a sound as it was true what Aaron had spoken. ~The kook was losing his real name all over again..as if the puppet prince had no longer his title!

"He's losing his mind." Aaron braced for a hit from amid the red fog. "He's no longer able to stay among the realms! An obstruction is what you have sold off then, for the rest of your life time!" The sorcerer edged his legs steady to hold the golden staff above him even higher. ~Raise the veil! Obliterate the shadows among this void!~ His stick started to dazzle then turned up the heat as a winged creature of intangible odds appeared fairly bright before the boy self. . ~Dragon the golden dawn! As messenger of the fire bird of lore, I summon your flames! Sunlight! Scorch the realm of this dark energy !~

The high pitched call of the great beast was that of a large bird. It's wings glittered in the dying light as Aaron's mighty casting gave him it's abilities to blaze as a radioactive, solar explosion. ~This is your execution monster! You have been led astray as a fallen, now repent!~

Burning amber filled his pupils as the tween gave a lion hearted bellow of a roar. Victory had never seemed so unobtainable,yet today it was an immense for the seer sharing a complex of Solomon of the human made spirit past. ~To the ends with your hatred...disperse along with ye!~ The last fallen echo signalled the loss of the individual handy man ; the master of puppets had gone out with his executed finale- all with a bang to rival a mere beginning of chaos .

"The puppeteer no longer may spew his ills onto your world. " The young reincarnate of Orion the white knight's pupil and dear ally dusted off his shimmering cloak with a few rough pats. "Aaron...who are you?" Cecilia heard Alicia wander about behind her as the tween lowered his face from the two sisters. "I am a messenger of the great phoenix, the one that currently governs the plane once ruled by immortal such as Isis." He said as clearly as his battered lungs would allow. The princess shook her head and asked further again. "How just did you know Sir Orion?" She returned with another question after a slight pause and fist to her teeth. Her nerves rattled on fir answers..the reason his descent meant the chosen and guardians to flock to his graces ..just why was Aaron involved in the prophecy!

"In the far future." He stated with a tilt of his skull and a weak smile upon it . "I will be reborn to last as another chosen. Rather than that, the golden dragon and fire bird are to descend with their powers left in another's wake." The teen eldest blonde gulped back to realize whom it was, was to be this chosen...

"A new bringer of that light...Will they be close to us as the current chosen!" Alicia breathed with lips quivering to force back a sob. "Aaron! You are...going to ...be reborn as the child..." She understood. He was leaving them with a final task. The chosen's first born, would be a part of that cycle...Aaron would not be far from the princess..she could watch over her allies ..

"The light in your very being, Alicia..is of a half Ethereal called Alice." He watched the elder sibling's expression fall to fear as her hands grasped the younger's shoulders. Allie had lost by the dragon's misuse of alchemaeic feats! She had..been as the prince and his light enntity Hakuro. "My sister was once a weapon. She is no longer!- Cecilia was cut off with a palm by her dear sister. The oldest huffed and really tried to grasp the situation by the very neck. Her eyes gazed glassily towards the youngest maiden and sage. Her flitting , mild form of impatience from before turned to frustration. Aaron was giving Alicia a reason to join his crusade! ~ He may have a spirit's form and know which way to turn from a disaster..~ The princess thought without the speak's annoying presence to stint her humanity down to size. ~Yet, will my sister be secure enough, blinded by her infatuation...to hold her head should a true enemy arise. Will Aaron seem as a shining knight then? ~ He only knew what was able for his cause. He did not think of her in that way . Alice knew nothing of man's seperate pride for his heroisms. Nor of the honor in protecting a single , pining , admirer such as Allie had become by her unquenchable thirst for an answer about her past. ~Lilith may have been a bandit whom stole human hearts.~The girl shook her head, far more disappointed than before. ~She has always carried this curiosity. That any thinking form may never truly change in mind, nor in full spirit, only a physical transformation might be added. That the thoughts of one's admiration, might never settle..~Cecilia watched with anticipation. Her eyes a heavy glare which ghosted towards the seer, still holding that special golden dragon's message tightly. ~Alicia will not follow you into that afterlife..~ She hissed in a whisper and this time by aid of her mind given 'speak'. Aaron shrugged in compliance while discussing the outcome of Shoji's rare time device. He did though startle the elder with a gaze uncertain. ~Alicia, will be a great asset to our cause, a favoured sacrifice indeed. Just you had done for the courts as a prophetess, Cecilia , Lunaria , Daia. ~His sweet smile was masked yet again, then returned to graciously pepper up unsuspecting Allie by words of unquestionable faith in the 'chosen heroes'. and guardians of her deployment. The daring eyed witch in black and shadows alone stood to hear of those aspirations,for the sacrifice of her own sister's duty lay under the sorcerer's own working description. She left him with a stunting strain of anxiety while she'd hoped might grow to break his secret garden walls for a time - sooner , no later. After all, she still had harpy abilities hidden that might save them yet...and expose the sage cast in the glow of a golden dawn. She smirked from behind both teen's backs. She would not let her gratitude trickle after having had Alice as hernewest heroine to date since the idol's take down. A griffin might have better suited the daughter of a sorcerer's debate. Spiders held no lesson to be learned from this tragedy. Her elder sibling strode over to reassure the young maiden of the Crescendo branch, that she felt positive as well over their embraces of newer weaknesses to adjust to. She never in the meantime, kept her hawk's eye away from Aaron.

"Then..." Alicia strove to understand it all with her excitement to a double boil.. Her dreams of capture and. a new calling made her world turn topsy turvy for a second. "I may have a way to save my ..friends!" She gasped and turned away towards the on- high , blood moon. "The self Alice...wants to end this damaging time distortion. We might just win!" She smiled warmly to the sorcerer that had always been her guardian once before; when she had been kept away within Thor's lands! She remembered falling from her path on the crossroads back then...her eyes teary and her footsteps wary of strangers all as alone as she. The goddess Hel had spoken to her, to stray from that road, that it was unwise to seek it out further. Just as Hecate for her guardian allies, that crone had been correct. After she had left the netherworld passage, a new ability of the princess's had awoken. The ability to see the unseen. Unlike her parent Catalina,Alicia had never known this world well outside of her safety zone. The one to have brought her home from that lonesome passage after Lady Hel's mention, was Aaron ; yet she had never known him then , nor the name he'd lost . He had the body then of a toddler. Her eyes thought back . They had always been sure of that summer night. "I will watch over your course." The sorcerer said to the two; one sister was still wishing to recognise Aaron's thoughts of that time. "We shall aid the chosen. The Titans, of earth." With a reassuring stance the three flung off into another transcendance . Towards where the dragon lay in wait, his claws polished before the take down.

The ragged wizard Malchior had not treat the fall unto an old enemy's lands, so casually. Nor would he if it meant teaming up with the male responsible for his long seperation from the Titans. Slade had been dabbling in a handbook to currently estimate his chances for survival. Malchior had allowed his enemy of his allies to thrive this way in order to form and hold a truce in secret from the heroes. "The dimensional data .." Mal grimaced as he slid off to watch where the next invasion of severed headed spirits would occur. "I was thrown head first into a seperate , and questionably unsound spot..." The wizard son rubbed his temples and tried to recall the incident before the drop off into unknown territory; with not only his magic drained, now DEATHSTROKE had joined the party! Who had let him free of his bird cage?

"You should think of a way to gain at least some of your abilities back ." Slade mentioned dryly to his partner waiting for a cue or safe enough signal from this teenage other worldly being. "We will not discuss, just how it was that you became free.." The wizard prince exiled slunk back from a searh light on the other end. "Whom ever gave us such a world to rip apart, simply to form an entrance towards our real destination...has to have had some way back by way of a hidden vortex." The villain shoved by the wizard brat and took out a piece of paper from his note book . The teen with his toothed frown cocked his head and paused . "You are going to end up a dead man, no time waste sorcerer ." With an unimaginably hard rrrip* by the book's seams , the assassin was through playing games. These were just spirits with little of or no brains*'

"Give me your wand." He ordered with a hard look back to the teen through his glinting , metallic mask. Slade's single eye peered into the wizard's and left a shiver; Mal saw the dangerous look of this mere.. metal - human, he did not want to end up thrown from their hiding spot as bait for their pursuers.

"My wand...you have a relic I take it?" Mal was about to creep inside of his cloak to tug the thing fully free, but egged on carefully to learn how the dull faced man would cast any enchantments if he could. "Yes. Now let me finish off those head hunters if you wouldn't mind?" A brow raised, the teen handed over the taboo object by default. "Ju-

Without a word, the casting of the mad killer turned to the fluttering piece of ripped out note paper. Slade concentrated as his mind further understood the object of manifestation well enough, to clear their path with an enourmous shot . "The tricky part is knowing where to shoot first." Slade smugly responded with his blade drawn later while the monsterous eaters were sized down to bone and dusk amid smokey skies of debris. "Here. I believe this belongs to you." The wand was plopped into the wizard royal's palms as he never expected such animosity to unfold...the man was brilliantly gifted ! The formula was nothing next to an exam into the elite forces!

"Then we have a road to travel?" Malchior asked with a huff in a crude way. "The rest will be dead ahead. You are going to finish up, we have to warn the heroes-

"I will have my explanations later , than you." The path leading to their portal close at hand, was where the killing machine crime lord had sent his weapon through an unaware, entity's skull. When they'd been ready enough to carry fowards, the man lazily plucked the blade from it's cranium , lastly kicking the monster from it's knees to convulse and eventually sputter to a halt. He was not to be looked down onto, nor trusted easily. Malchior would have thought Raven wrong, yet beside the half blood was a red blooded warrior without oppositions as to whether the dragon king might have a few last words . He was indefinitely not to be taken lightly in the slightest as the two males walked into the abyssmal darkness of the very unknown both dread . For her safety...the heroes had to be alright...Just maybe none of this would last longer than it needed to. Before promises were to end up broken, tears shed, lives lost...as strong as the heroes claimed,fear was always the enemy's main objective. The dragon had no words left to carry on into the afterlife. And so, the two warriors walked on.

/  
Raven had to shake this time warp from her senses. Robin..to fight...Her eyes popped open to see the arena amid the desolate waste of a ruined memory. "Starfire!" She gasped and saw the 'prize' inside a glass chamber surrounded by dark energies to deter them all. ~We have yet to begin .~The dragon grinned with a chuckle as his legs nearly touched the red earth. His ruby slivers dangerously gleamed up to the empath and around to another, bound in chains and thorns. "Robin!" Raven called out and tried to rise, yet found herself glued to the stadium seat. "What do you want with them? " She forced out her gem's magic, but all that came was a sizzling by manipulation of her chakra stone's energy. "Don't try to fool them!" She warned darkly , even while not surrounded by her magics of Azar and Trigon's own. "You won't be able to stop my friends when they know your -

The dragon cut the teen of with a horrific bout of laughter. ~We are far too uncertain of that! The prophecy is what drove you 'chosen' to lose yourselves by the fear infesting every page! It controls you, as I have my vessel and his last pieces of freedom!~It truly was laughable. The trap had been a collective tale housing the heroes' fears of uncertainty.' That the heroes would accept the deity's prophecy and let it take over their lives forever. She grimaced by how easily they had lost ground to his taunts...

"You...were right." Raven forced herself to admit that he had reason to gloat. The greater his expectations, the worse off this would end for the creature hovering over her team. ~You see? That is why Trigon failed , why Wilson had more presence than the goat of your birth!~ He mocked the red giant with a similar understanding of magics as dark magicians of the past. He was no goat then at least . Not that Raven minded leaving the demon to his demise by her own powers to seal him for good. ~Demons are not going to make any messages out to you lowly humans...~The cretin was forcing his way!-

~But!~ She gasped from the shock and saw his eyes up too close for comfort. "You intend to break that cycle? " She guessed it was high time for the dragon to be unmasked by a crack* in his armor. ~I intend to do as before , to expose those that knew my rites then, as they shall today. The gods were vain, always as worrisome and foolish as you mortal bloods!~ He spat to the skies and turned from the empath's scowl. Her hair laid plastered in sweat while Robin coughed inside his containment as the binds grew deeper. "Then ." She wanted to know his plans; not in decades, eons, or an eternity later, but for her friends' lives to not become left at stake as of this second!

"What are they fighting to prove to you? Why haven't you done anything at all yet?-

Another shake of his long haired scalp and a cold chuckle in her direction. The red eyes were littered with impatience, if he became angry of course, however,she had him curious. Enough to eat her whole as a soul stealer if he so desired her death right here. ~The rest of your allies are not assembled to join .~He pointed out with a grin still planted where she wished he'd give it a rest. ~If , as you know,the chosen child there refuses the proposal...~She saw Robin cry out as Kori forced out a retort and banged noisily onto the crystal walls. "Stop it! You cannot change hi-

"Let my friends go now, or you will not have a grin like that left to show, that's a promise monster." Raven felt her gem full of fire as it made the girl look for any relief by her clammy fingertips. Instead, he strung her up the same way as her leader. Her powers had not returned, only to rage inside her mind as flashes of old wounds gushed out as heavy as burning acid rains. The dragon turned back to his other fighter in less binds than the captive chosen alone. Raven raised her eyes to see the new visitor beside the daemon dragon. ~Sir...the guardian Shoji...is headed for your realm .~ The self ; pained and battered self of the prince's with his eyes forcing not to shut , refused to shatter at this time ...especially while in the dragon lord's presence. His blurred vision sank deeper into an unfathomable lie that continued to replay the events of the prince's shamed oath - once again against his true allies as he burried his wincing from the king. ~The teen leader must have seen the self react as he did. The memory of that send off of the prince's last self, were never true at all! He was still suffering as before! The gasping teen grit against his hurt and growled out.

"Ro...kuro...you...lied...to-

"GAAAHHH!*" The teen hero felt that fire return as the thorns pricked the Titan unwillingly to submit . Raven was still dazed once the pangs of her past had come to silence themselves , yet she fought out the fear. Then saw what was making the reluctant prince's aspect so obedient. "Robin! We have to fight back! Those shackles are!-

Another shockwave knocked the empath out this time , as Kori screamed inside of her crystal cell. Her words were now muted by his magic not allowing her repulsive begging. He did not wish to have her as anything more than an alternative reason to drag out their leader's imprisoned bloodlust.

~We won't be having any need of your threats, empty as they are, you are nothing more than fodder as your father was.~ The king led the self in his fits , Robin ; on his last aching whim ,trying to dodge this existance as long as he could , and Kori; who was silent enough to have been mistaken for the statue of a fallen goddess encased in solid stone.

Raven was pulled away as well, though her cell was not as livable as her team member's conditions. ~Trigon knew nothing of this power. What a coward! And now, his last child shall join he and her chosen into this pits of the fabled afterlife..sweet dreams. Ravenna cannot save you now. Her entire effort was lost to this barren future you all so much craved to dig up the truth..here is your truth!~

Lights blarred nosily as the empath clambered to sit upright in the road of!-

~Azarath Metrion!-

Aaah!~ These undead animals were ruthless , as Raven reminded herself that it was an illusion and nothing more. Yet the ankle biters had teeth! She ran on foot from the still limited amount of strength not yet hightened by her meditation-

Who had time to meditate unless you were invisible to hounds like zombie monsters right then!

"Azarath!-

It was only much worse as she ditched the open road to find a safe hiding spot to cool her head-...

~If I don't end up having it bitten off, then sure, why not!~

Her legs carried her eastwards as the hoards grew more advanced with each level's steady progression by her 'indecision to collect points .' Her eyes scanned the area twice before running further into an alley housing a weak looking apartment story complex . One that could smash the undead jokes of the dragon's to smithereens..

"Don't test me, freaks! AZARATH METRION ZIIINTHOSS!-

~Solar Eclipse !~ The beings burned up from an intense amount of power behind her . "Looks to me, that you might have need of an energy boost." The teen gaped up to the two ; whom were offering her an extra hand, one testing her mindset as if she were going to protest. "Malchior. Where ,is this place - And for one, I am still more or less, on a low charge ." The wizard son scoffed with a smug smile to his female ally's comment. "Then let's blow this stand before it caves in over us!"

"Point made." Slade nodded and had Raven grip her fists tightly. "Why is...Slade wasn't the one who captured!-  
"Later I shall explain the whole ordeal, yet for now!" He her clenched hand tightly and sprinted out of the way of the apartment coming downfullforce from the impacted shot. Undead entities forced their way through on auicide mission that would never come for these lost wanderers.

"We have to move! Head for the open!"

The three sought out a place to initially drag out a portal from thin, breathable air. More so a feat that would take Raven's energies by surprise as Slade now held a clue over how the older teen's hocus- pocus gadget worked . In a technical sense, he was more towards being seen as an alchameic observationist, than a front man with a magic wand. Malchior huffed away as the teen dragged an equally frustrated Titan out of the coming storm of an explosive mess; involving falling debris striking down the other building beside it. A skyscraper. The fighters flung themselves far off as the cries of thousands to more irritated zombie spirt lost, fell to ruin and gained one last emotion to bury along with their coming example . That was a violent ounce of collective ; Rage.

A furious cry sent the strongest to tail the unsuspecting three back to the starting line , out in the open - a bridge between they, and the portal being sought after. Slade clung to his instincts well as a hired merc, though felt nothing when the creeping creatures pulled them down into the earth - from below!

"I..think I can use my powers!" Raven gasped as a light effect hit her squarely in the temples. Roku's hold had weakened long enough to let her seep in a gasp. ~Azarath...Metrion...Astreix...Mortron...Asteria...Zinnnthoos! ..Open the GATEWAY!~ Her eyes held a confusion that her idea was to blast the creatures, not...-

"The portal is opening." Slade pointed out as he broke the strangle hold- and neck , of his creeper opponent by his knee. "You should just take that chance while there is time." He shoved the beast below him away so that his legs would be ready to take the rest over, to spring off after the portal. Which was on top of a tall building far above their eyes. The three fighters raised up their heads and frowned. "It's alright. We have my magic now." Raven nodded to the wizard and criminal with a sure idea of how they would make it to the top. "Ladies first?" The teen sheepishly gave a formal yet simple wave forth as she took the rest for certain. ~Azarath Metrion! Zinthos Asterion! Raise us up to our destination!~It felt odd, just for now she thought that these words would mimic Greggory's , just until her own powers became less timely. He had to be facing the storm as heavily as the zombie storm there..If that wasn't the case, the wizard was a powerful rival that she could not lose to . Slade aided the trek up as the arc from the tunnel and Gotham's descent gave the three a way to take the pillar. (The next of arc- These new years previous chapters with Isis and Bruce Wayne) "Ready when you are!" Mal was overcome with a confidence the gothic heroine had only known of the half sorcerer; to have come through during the rarest of times such as these. When on high chaotic battlefields fighting the living dead! Yet Slade would have to be watched. Raven noted that instance with a shift of her skull that even Slade was taken aback by. Her words were dripping with animosity. Today, they were deadly for the man; if ever either betrayed her by this fight. ~Don't lose . If either of us perishes here, the whole world will be swallowed up into an eternal loss of faith in a saving, and Slade?~ He cocked his head and wondered why a 'chat' was in the works if the battle had already started. ~Do NOT EVER COME NEAR OUR LEADER. Even if you intend to hurt the dragon, Robin has no interest in viewing you as any more than a crook who stole away his fate. You started this mess.~She growled heavily through the mind convergence. ~Show him you can fix it.~ The threat was full of her ' another chance, yet blow it - you will not regret my words ' message. He nodded with no intention to start another killer's lifetime, not as the dragon's puppet again either...

The portal was not heavily guarded enough ; due to the zombies bound to the earth, the truce keepers had no issues breaking through to find solice in the escape route. The world spun messily, noisily echoing maddening laughterfrom the deceased Puppet prince. ~Follow your yellow road! It never leads to a city of gold! Heeeheeee!~

"Riddle me insane.." Malchior wondered as they fell into a second shift , then into a dead space as it sucked them into it's omonous depths. "Yet, Raven, how ever did you end up in zombie land without ..magic to head -

"That was the red monster's trick." She scoffed and settled in mid air as they led into a resting cycle . Time stood together to seem almost infinite as the few float , whether similar to a space walk, it was dark and void of temperature that was understandable. ~Any answer to this?~Slade asked once his mouth was glued shut of retorts, yet his mind gaining a debilitating migraine. Sorcery...He was still only a human after all that.

~Just don't force away from the swap of speach. By infinite eons of study, it's to remain the law of time space. If you try to pretend you have not turned for only moments, then you might be eliminated by-

Slade's one eye popped open as he slowly turned around. The beasts with skeletal structure, and spectral identity by an older contract,( A new beginning arc spirits . They look like big cats with a spectral, animal, skeletal and internally exposed muscular structure from their original pic. I no longer have it. sigh..* I found something back when, when tapping an image while first discovering what fanfiction had to do with policy over them , but the photos weren't allowed. Teens back then. Feels as if the horror aspect of their character was lost after the first arc. Enough flashbacks! . Onto our saga!) were staring the murderer dead into his one orb ,with it's two other spirit pride members also , very hungry.

~You ...have to be joking...~ Slade edged as far as possible away from these blinded felines. He had seen one, when he'd forced a kidnapping onto the Teen Titan's leader. When the dragon had been easing into his vicious mind control tactics ..

~Spectral cats...big cats. .!~ Raven readied to face the monster even alongside a hated villain. He still intended to cut to the chase and was set on defeating the same threat. She had no choice. Slade had to be helped, just this time. ~You!~ The villain did not want to confront old business...partners by the dragon's involvement. He should have gotten the memo when the cat that night had snarled his way...

The skeletal monstrosity's beating heart show through it's mass as it's every muscle was visible. Even it's breath over the man's metallic mask . ~Creatures.~Raven forced in a negotiation. She had not a clue what had gone on between these furious animal spirit, and the crime boss in her sights. ~We are going to bring ourselves to stop the real monster that sent you here. ~She must have read his memory of the night. Slade stood perfectly still and nodded to the creatures. What was next? A bow to the beasts?

~Make it clear, mortal! Sorceress, your ally did wrongs by another's command.~The eldest big cat said in response to this proposal. ~You are mistaken.~ She saw the creature's claws extend by the rebuttle. ~He was under the one who had you fight for their cause..under their telepathic control.~The beasts saw that scene inside of the male killer's other bank of rememberances. Housing rolls of film the crime lord refused to wish anything to do with, if at all possible!

~You then,by your disgraceful view of our existance,will never touch this realm by any such abilities; whether aquired as your mediator decides, or as your own power . It makes no difference. As long as you might never end up our supper. Then all is granted as passage towards your destination.~ The teens sighed in relief that the cats were willing to let the criminal off - yet Slade understood this differently.~Under mind control, I would have no clue as to what I'd done.~ He turned to Raven with a look uncertain. ~Very well.~ Slade saw the beasts relax as his mind was freely left to sort out the cat's discission.

As the beasts left the space,a gaping void opened without resistance from the warriors. ~If I end up learning as many spells your friend.~ Slade shrugged and slipped to enter after Malchior, his eye still on Raven with his speak still going. ~Then those creatures would have reason to see me dead. ~

No magic, no returning to this void by pure accident. If Slade ever ended up by a simple oddity as this one during all of the time they had to guard their dwelling place, he was nothing but another snack for those monsters lurking in the darkness of the void.

~Better than having to bring a skeleton back to earth with-

The next scene left Malchior in shambles. He almost believed in the end to come by that shock encasing his features. Slade was more so unfazed. He had no intention to partner up with the brat, nor have the empath drill daggers into his spine with her tormenting ways. He had a dragon to see dead. "We have no need of the speak now." The wizard teen sighed and let out a soft cough before slipping past the red moon overhead. It never stunted his courage more than that. A red moon was a trademark for destruction. "Well weeell!" The teen sorcerer whipped around to see an old foe. One he'd wished had a seperate death wish , not right this moment under that blasted moon..

"Remember Knoll? " Kyrios grinned as widely enough to rival the dragon king still in the shadows. Kyr's dark locks fell into place until the coming gust had the strands swirl into a torrent. Magic radiated his every fiber. "We had a similar end..though,it was more an Aurora 's castle feel..It is now the dragon's turn- and would you guess my luck?" The teen stepped from the top of his high rise alter- rather , Kyrios had no intention of sharing this victory. The dragon had meant by those words to have been the honest truth.

Raven turned from Slade to the two brother's own glares, pulling apart one another's scowling expressions. ~We should settle just what is to become of this , unavoidable..ending...~The sorcerer of the dragon's guard twirled his wand from it's resting spot. ~There was another...interesting transformation ; that the dragon had bestowed upon you...not only the second.~ Malchior growled back as soon as that factor clicked. Getting ready to warn his two comrades, that came too late once Kyrios had found his new form of a magician- to be a cursed being as a dragon ! His darkened claws emit a strange scent that was foul enough to force Slade to cover his mask. "Why does he have a dragon transfoirmation?" Raven gawked up as the beast called with a roar out to the wizard in silver's dragon...no longer an opponent Malchior wished to bring such suffering with as before.

"You..Rorek isn't your instrument anymore..And you are not his to control." Raven state this when she'd thought the wizard teen might pull out from his promise to never awaken Rorek from his slumber. "Yet..." Slade edged to admire just how aweful the dragon's tactics were; mind manipulation aside, he had seen this before..

"He wants to stop us here ." Malchior swerved back to remain grounded for Kyrios to dictate his sibling's resolve. ~You will face your brother? I am not going to face you, unless your dragon defeats my own!~ His dark winged and violet eyed monstrous lizard of a dragon , had no respect for a fae royal that could not embrace his dark powers. ~Will you concede? Bring me the honor of having seen your rage, brother! Fight me into oblivion!~

The dark dragon underling reared up onto it's hind legs and then to the air with great strides. Gusts hit the empath and her companions without mercy. "You're not going to fight him as Rorek!?" Raven pleaded against it. If Malchior dared to transform, the evil enchantment in form would never let him go, he would not return as a friend...nothing more than a beast without any heart. "Then if your brother decides to set us into another world, he will make it more difficult and the dragon won't be as easy a target ." Slade commented and swat away tufts of miasma from the legs that had carried him thus far.

"Then..use your magic!-

"Raven..." The empath had barely gotten to know the turned from the dark side wizard prince..this price was too steep and she would not lose her ally again to his past!

"We promised to free you from the dragon's curse." Raven shoved aside the coward and reckless warrior , her feet flew from the red earthen mound to directly force her way into the dark dragon Kyrios's sights. Her eyes burned ; angry and unwell of the fact that the elder brother had tricked the Titan into carrying her trust in his word for too long. "You are not going to harm Malchior!" She shouted in a large boom of thunder that gave the teen a presence of importance to this cause Her arms hovered in front of her as Raven cast a spell . ~Azarath! Metrion! Zinnnthooos! Asterion! MORTIX!~ Every hit the eldest prince evaded and projected back into her comrade's faces to then have no choice, but to dive from the shower of rock and dark magics after the shots fired, none made more progress than the last. ~My wish is to face my brother! You are the witch that refused to give me the right! Ravenna should have been destroyed with our kingdooom! ~ The rampaging beast flung himself into an aerial shot, leaving Raven to dodge and deflect his displeasure - just Malchior Kyrios wished to have a match with. She shook her head, earning a rumbling cry from terrible monster. ~Then die here priestess ! Let my brother grief no more over your kind! I am his only keeper! He is my creation!~ The dark dragon projected it's fae self to float over and watch the faces of it's scattered heroes. ~No ...you shall not harm my friend!~ Malchior had to fight the dragonic being, even if his promise to forget Rorek was what kept Raven's trust in his deeds. She would need to forget soon anyway...he was already long past his time to aid the chosen. He had crossed that border by a single sign of affection. She was torn again...he had to have her hate him. To protect the one brimming with Lady Ravenna's magic and mannerisms...

~Kyrios!~ The dragon son reeled it's head to see the younger brother's frustrations . He was considering the loss of his fleeting humanity..just as planned ..

~Roooreek!~ The fangs behind the teen's scarf were freed as his boots and armor fell away to reveal ..a silvery difference...

Rorek had become a glimmer of light as a white and silver maned creature His eyes shone blue as his very own. Raven had nothing she could repeat a last time. His transformation...was no longer carrying any ominous hatred. It was as a guardian. One of the massive and sacred talents that magics so powerful could fulfill eternal hours, that could bring about eternal life by enlightment questioned over the world. Raven saw his wings drape over the dark eyed half demon Titan and his gaze ...was oddly warm as the sun that dared not expose itself tonight . The baffled glare and awe stricken cry of the angered dark son made the assassin crime boss think to go ahead without a second glance. Now the Titan was sure of her answer. Malchior was no longer cursed by the same enitity inside of his dying shell. He had grown bold and bright as the silvery moon after the rain. Her eyes searched his a short moment before the powerful wizard fought the currents to dispose of his evil sibling. If not to disuade Kyrios from his mistake.

~My! My beautiful creation ! You've tampered with it's might! You will pay brother! I will have your head as my newest prize for my king! Prepare for this ! Malchior of the decrepid city state of Knoll! I will destroy the last link you shall own!~ Anger, envy, a serious case of an unfulfillment that could never be quenched even by his win.; Kyrios had become just as Mal had been when Rorek had refused his pleas. He had become a greedy adversary as sinister as a gold hoarding monster . No longer would he be easy enough to save from changing. It was already too late.  
/

And this ends my chapter thus far...The last of my previous fics were just as long, so I did not want the very last one just right away to end as early as the others. Step in time! The setting warps the heroes' belief of what is real,and what is all a fabrication by the dragon's plot to surpass his enemies. Will our chosen fight back to return to earth unscathed? Will the few scattered throughout illusions find one another in time to bring that desire to become a present reality? Find out as we see these new years carry on! Stay curious, and read on! Chapter 14 comes up soon.


	14. Chapter 14

Teen Titans; These New Years ; Part One: Chapter 14: Escape From The Djinn In The Dark; Freed Bloodshed And Endless Tears; A Hollow Place To Hide Our Scars- End Game- Hope.

The massive gap in connectivity between the heroes raged on separately between illusionary realms. Robin dug his fingers into the binds as they'd fallen still for a short while earlier. Starfire was inside he cage made entirely of crystal, his head swam with thoughts of their freedom. Of his own ability to fight for her safety...it was long off as the teen leader ripped through small threaded seams ; ones that ate through his skin as close to the surface as prodding thorns by a fall from the 'princess's tower' . He sniffed by the similar feeling, though his eyes had not been speared by those prickling roses of that fairytale.

The boy wonder rung his arms to budge free from the chains connected to the base of his torment. A large spire that screamed 'sacrifice' in a bold red. Richard readied himself in a defensive pose, thinking that the dragon was watching his escape attempt from a front row seat. Instead, the self of Rokuro with his blue and red gaze, obsidian with highlighted violet strands, had come to see for himself what was to happen . His lord had taken away the ability to feel human by any means. The teen struggled to tug off his mark by his arm roughly, as if to rip the limb clean off!

"What are ?-

~I...am..here t -..t-...to...St!-

Haaah!~ The poor self fell into a fit of howling agony by the dusty arena's level. "You are... Call him out!" Richard commanded in a harsh tone as loudly as he could, his voice boucing from an echo within the stadium's monumentous stands. ~N...no...We...a h..!...We...have..to...- The whimpering self shook it's head while it had fallen, trembling under another opressive force. It's eyes widened in fear,as if replaying the real Rokuro's memories in reverse. It was too much for the self as he squeezed his eyes shut from the red marks causing him to slowly lose his will. The dragon had his hands tied , Rokurohad broken the oath, his last fragmented self was paying the price far into the present...-

The teen hero from above, looked below, shaking his head with his brow furrowed, yet eyes still alert with a fading awareness of the dragon's presence. His pains ran deeply once before for this tainted spirit. "You never told us that, you could survive. Which self of the dragon's son did not end up saved? You never came to tell us! You let them in!-

The self blinked and gripped the earth in the center of his fists. He rose slowly while breathing deeply to find his lungs again. With a cough the self spat out the darkened blood from his body. It was tainted far beyond a normal send off now. ~You did it...You let me live!-  
It rebuked with a heated glare towards the Teen Titan. He suddenly felt alive as his fire summoning abilities awakened from amid dusty winds. ~You gave me BACK MY SUFFERING! I am Rokuro! THE ONE you chosen had promised to save! I am no one but a wanderer ! You destroyed me!~

It ravaged on internally , as the self of the prince's grasped it's long mane to tug hard . All as if to hurt itself, to resist harming a human.

"I..." The hero saw the tears fall from both Richard's and the spirit boy's bloodshot glances. They stared one another down for a few seconds. "I...I..couldn't save you...them..." The hero said , shattered by this fated reality built back up by the red king. "I...couldn't save...your...-

~ You...you will have...t...to...surpasss...him...please!~ The self of the son of Roku's last line pleaded onto his knees where tears continued to be shed. ~Take...my. ..power...safe us...all of them!~ It looked up with red forcing away it's last wish. ~Before I lose my me...mory...of...that er...a...fight me wholly! Save the world!~

With a flash the tainted child stood to carry a long sword glowing from dark powers coursing throughout it's embodiment. ~Save the world! Before I hurt it!~

His tears never stopped falling as each individual droplet fueled the dark magics keeping the child sane enough to make his mark. Robin broke the last strand of vines away before the actual hit had reached his sacrificial spire. The vines screeched along with the serpent that had inhabited his shackles. The binds still prevented the hero from breaking from the base! The sword came down to have the Titan flung away to hide behind the spire he'd been pinned down to. When that was useless he tried climbing it's smooth surface, only to find it impossible . It wasn't tall enough and was only warned to stake down the chained up teen from forcing his way from the spot. "Don't do this ! You wanted to be free!"Robin's old sense of divided sympathy responded while evading with lightening fast reflexes from the hazzardous blade, surrounded fully in a dark aura . The blasts were sloppier than the emotions the child after Richard's human life carried. Tears turned to ash as the tainted spirit forced the spire to fall. Roku must have seen this rebellious act from not far off. The self had again been brought to his knees into a shock of possession while a cry emit from his worn throat.

"No...you said you'd fight...I stopped...you ...ROKUUUU!"

The teen gasped from a thick, dense scent that sent him to topple onto the arena's dirt flooring. ~Seems the time will arrive; but before we have your dear chosen join our showdown bound of blood...why don't you two try to land a single hit? Hmm? The first to find me , is the one to gather the option of...a small reward that may make it easier in their win! If not,then my fires shall continue to seek out your heroes while you , have only your own pride to blame! If you had not gone after your enemy...Richard? Would I have gotten the chance sooner whilst you had been under his oath? Rokuro...I know you still believe me to have shamed your existance, yet you know that to have been misguided at best...The one whom was always your guardian, was never of your birth, that queen was the relative of the one whom spared your years till THEN with her own life, in cold blood...If this hero is so fortunate, then why does he trust the ones to have not heard your pleading then? The same MOTHER gave you a cell to die by into a rotten end! I brough you home...now...if you want that life which you crave, absorb him whole, just as you've known of your rites in our past as rulers- And Richard my boy? You might have to learn from my son's example. Otherwise...your world will never be the same again!~

It was a difficult monologue. A terrific way to force out the boy's anxieties , enough to consider it plain brainwashing for now. They fought by another's calling. The two clashed, dodged, shot, and spelled disaster in the very end as the two warriors forced every beating of their hearts to quiet. None of it stilled through the enchanted tunnel vision, not even once Kori awoke to gasp in horror and cry louder past the walls with glowing amber eyes and palms. This was ...not at all what future the Tamaranean princess had imagined!-

~Princess, a word if we may?~ She was tugged back through an unavoidable rift as the dragon had her , to play the part of a stolen soul from her home till he was through. ~You shall not corrupt my mind with your trickery!~ She spat painfully through the void that he had pulled he into as a quick lesson over her current role. ~The princess in her tower, cannot.. speak-

~You are most wro-

Mmh!? Mmmu! Muuuaaammmm!~ He lips had been sewn shut by the dragon's swirling wrist . Starfire's arms were then bound back as he began another method towards hypnotising the bride of the chosen hero. ~Arianna loved Rokuro , to her death...she carried a still born heir...you will only reply when it has been allowed by your captor. Now...you love your Titan dearly..such a pity child! Have you no understanding of what the god's brilliant future is to become? No..? What if, for the price of that desire to care for him, you were to see it? That family they've entrusted you to watch over?~He gleamed with a serpent's stare as Kori's eyes started to roll back lazily into her skull. ~He will betray you, to be granted an endless demise.. ..while I guide his shadow...The shadow is the soul's unconscious movement. The ability to grasp a manifestation , that will only end ..with unfulfilled wishes...you do not want him to have you suffer..I will not let that happen, if you let me make that wish of yours...~He hissed while she felt too dizzy to grasp the reality of the pangs of fear she had felt. It all melted too soon ! ~I...will..not...-

~Arianna is not to join uss...~His slithered ever so close to silence the princess with a finger to her lips. He had more to devise outside of this miserable illusion the girl was being exposed to. ~You want him to love you...the truth if you are already unable to recall...is Arianna...was the one to have wanted , Rokuro of our past, dead.~

Starfire's eyes popped open painfully as the waves of betrayal rode back by cast - away ripples in the depths her subconscious. ~ Arianna had ..done that to free her love! She had not wished to...-

There was no love. It was unrequieted at best. The princess stole one glance over the dragon's armored shoulder following the war happening outside of her realm of hopeless futures-

Roku was using his games to drag her hero away! Her friends were in danger!-

"No...! You made the lovers lose by causing a rift!You made the prince and princess enemies with your evil acts! ~

The dragon's form lessened to become fog as he found a rooted , rebellious message left by Arianna of the star capital.

"The Titans shall not allow you to decieve their comrades any longer! By X 'all! I shall not let you run!" The blast allowed the princess to burst free from her cell. Though as she looked below her dangling boots, she could see much more than her arena dedicated to the dragon's plot. "Robin! I am coming!" She wizzed by the spire , now shattered clear across, to scan over the arena's ground floor for her teammate . He had...not been here...Where had the evil, villainous, scoundrel taken her companion!?

The cat had been partnered up with the last of the group ; both sent spiralling back towards Tokyo, though...it was in the present day.

Shoji's arms clasped the under the weather Eternal Aluehainyu as her sickness by poisonous means continued to thrive as a feverish mess in the elder guardian's hands. Ayane was fowarded the message of the girl spirit's faint back in Jump City. Her eyes scanned over the memo by way of pen and paper. The only way a hacking force of the dragon's could not progress and close the connection under their noses. He was a villain whom had gained powerful magics over space time. His last attempt to meet and intimidate A' in her realm, had proven his dark abilities were limitless once more. Lori within young Ayane cvlernched her jaw , then turning tail to find the doorway leading to the visitor's lounge. Shoji was nearly inside the elevator shaft by a few presses and a private code to the lab below the structured complex. The division would need a mediator , while Yumi still had her fist fights with Aria in the secretary's main office...

She left the room with the bickering mistresses still shouting cusses and breaking code. The moon deity Tsukiyume paused when she'd been first to realize the dispute was a futile argument over Aria's effects on the human world. The ladies both nodded by the fake out, they had wanted her to believe them immature - it made following the scientist's right arm...all the more for the lunar and sea dwelling queen to have the power of a sneak attack. As shadows that could last away the ones after Ayane as Lori Ainsley, just as their original selves had been . Her protectors would not be swayed by the dark forces that lacked a guidance only..mother goddess figures could bring!

~The next left, I am getting closer to the lab.~ She directed to Shoji via the speak of her spirit royal's past. ~Hold onto the Eternal for a moment more, the staff were unclear about a drug or medicine that could quicken a healing from slow poisoning...they believed you to have been ...-

~Aya...it'll work out. After I bring in Al for testing for a cure, with my type of mojo science..~ The scientist paused to look for a switch that would allow Shoji to enter the lab underground. ~Then comes the difficult move.~He said as lights flickered on and Ayane was cast in them by a seperate doorway within the facility. ~You gave your word to those children...~Ayane as Lori from that moment made Takahara flinch when she'd shown her eye shade. She had the same blue as nearly both Aria, A' , and Rokuro...her only child...

~I have to keep my promise that Al won't die out. She's an immortal ; wounded by a tainted point that was overlooked . It's almost been a year...~He grunted and head off to place the teen council member onto a medical examinations table. ~The heroes should have stopped him...but Lilith ended up trying to stall us all by gathering her enemies . She lost pleanty of allies, but...Roku was not trying to aid her cause. He got free of it somehow, not like Ronnie. Similar to Kyrios...~ The scientist con man stood away to perplex over the dragon's smooth recovery, and how Aluehainyu's would happen by his staff not chickening out. ~Tell the department that they are allowed..to bend the laws science as of right now. ~Lori gripped her fists shut and protested this with fear in her eyes. ~You mustn't! All of the spirit and council leaders depend on your quick actions and purposeful data collecting...you will end up despised and sent off for breaking the rule of all creation! You cannot play a soul stealer as he has!~ She grit her teeth to look away by that reference, of Roku's addiction towards Alchemy. "I'm not blind." Takahara shook his skull of his sweating, moppish , jet black locks. His arm reached out to fish out from the cabinet a white lab coat. His own scientific advancements on earth could never rival the one's of the original Shoji ...before he had been overcome by the witch Veronica to bring the cat out of hiding for good.

"Ready my tools, everything is not to be missed or misused . We have a cure to finish. Roin trusted me to keep the Titans from that monster, now...once I find the written formula with this rusty ole' noggin, you will have all of the precedures to start without this tomcat!" He laughed a little nervously , which made the staff in the background and Ayane gape. Whispers fell across the walls to the next sector, the dircetor...was a bit hopeful that they could duplicate his works without fail!?

"Takahara!" One scientific mind flung themselves to pry into the genius's mind. "Are you serious!? That's almost...an elixer! That's droves of fairytale!-

"I can prove it's really existant." Shoji quieted the noisy and nervous workers with a loud voice within the underground laboratory. "Let me show you just how this company came to thrive. You will save this girl's life. I will gather a recipe for success. There is a serious danger that needs my attention, the same place where this patient came from." The male concluded, hoping his hypnotism was turned down to it's lowest key. They had to trust the board's finest to aid in earth's protection from a spectral menace. Al had to be there, whether of guardian creed or just to see for herself . The heroes had to let the cat work seperately for now. His crystal powered gadget would send the spirit royal back towards the chosen's location..he just hoped it wouldn't be long for his memory of a thousand ages, for scripts to return from his 'set' amnesia as Verra.

"We are going to save her life, which hangs in the balance to contain the threads of many more lives. " Ayane held her breath by those words. These were not every one of his staff ; non-magically, gifted humans, some still were of a druidry race, others Alchemy and masters of Shoji's breed of arts. The scientist whom had known both Aaron Brocton and Brocton himself were assembled to aid in the progression of a taint removal medicine...something that might bring about a duel purpose for mortal hands to only now catch a glimpse of. Shoji would painstakingly derive all of his oaths to form a pledge. "Time's up. We have a miracle to errect! Sound the gongs, Ayane! Keep these mindful agents hydrated if they need to replenish their drives, my dear Corporate soldiers! We are going to start...now!"

It was a rush of pulsating headaches , along. with scuffling shoes, as the scientific fake of another time and space created a lab full of newly tolerant ideals. Al was in great hands. Ayane watched the magic unfold as if no one was left with smaller than their capacity tasks. She gasped in amazement by how the cat ...was actually a distinctual ally after all of his lolligagging, and shenanigans of that lone year.

~Good luck guardians, Titan Chosen...~ She spared a few thanks through the speak and continued to treat the unconscious , nearly moving , Eternal heiress. ~We are here , fighting alongside your war, now end that destruction ...before I have not the chance to thank your brave leader for helping...my only child...~

Cyborg watched the youthful Ethereal fly by to aim his blade into the false Kyrios's shoulder. The rest of the shadow sunk back into light as the void reopened for Greg, Cyborg, Beastboy, and Hakuro - now ready to face his destiny head on.

"We...We aren't talking like aliens anymore!" Bb hollared in surprise with a booyah* from Cy behind him. " That's cool, but this isn't the last stop." The second in command looked around to find a destroyed reality of Jump City this time. "Oh...this is bad, dudes...I was ...ten different animals all at once! I tried to -

Cyborg put a hand onto Beastboy's shoulder reassuringly and shook his head. "You're not gonna be blamed for that mess B." He smiled to his bud as Greggory gained back his light magic with a sigh of relief to follow . "That was not the wizard, yet a distraction and projection of his form halved " The wizarding pro dusted off his silvery and cloud coloured cloak to reply of this to the changeling and his company. Hakuro was silent by the edge of a large, red river, with the moon as blood red as it's depths below. "The bay...is kinda creepy..." Gar looked over towards the lunar sign and then to the befuddled tween in light turning to-

"MAHH! Haku's going south! That river has a mouth alright! He's getting swallowed by that freaky fog!" The teen as an owl swiftly took to catching up with the Ethereal while the others scrambled from not to far behind. "B! Watch him! I think this is all the dragon-

The mists fought to devour the sights of both allies as the jaws surrounding the ominous bay, swirled shut from the hero's own gaze. "Beast BOOOY!" Cyborg clambered over to the spot where his teammate had been whisked away...to face the enemy...without any back up.

"Hakuro might evade capture, yet neither should be safe for long!" Greg finally caught up to the Titan huffing* and puffing* to regain his time.

"The miasma may have cloaked itself to center inside of the mists." The sorcerer left his eyes to shut as he saw what others could not with even a fourth eye!* ( Non existant. Third and second sight are. Never counted that far, Greg's saying it's impossible for those untrained ...basically. Continuing!)

"Then our guys have gotta zap back over or we're all gonna be toast! You think there might be a way to find their trail? I can only check with my tech while utilizing that crystal from Ver." Cy reminded the stout sage with a look from the mists towards the red , blood moon.

"I will force it wide apart." Greggory nodded as his staff of stars,moons, and planets stood by a flash back into it's keeper's gloved hands. "With an extra jolt, the skies shall leave there shadow behind! Behind me Cyborg! This spell is by the same formation as a proton laser of the mortal realm! " Cy gaped and was left to ponder how Greg had learned of human tech from only a small amount of time around them!

"Your call Wiz! Then Let er' rip!"

The sorcerer took that as his cue and sent the shot to part away the fog from the waters it surrounded endlessly into infinity . ~Waters divide! Cast away your walls to aid our passage into the unknown! Reveal the world you carry below the transforming tides!~

A wall of magical powers from below the deep ocean currents stood errect before the two. A gateway was what had dragged the two heroes in, and another must have becconed the boys to answer knowingly...

"We are to traverse...yet a word of caution." Cy looked into the magic user's gaze,yet found it difficult to read until he had finished with his reminder. "We cannot go back once the door is sealed shut. Do not even attempt to glance behind you,as if you were walking into the underworld's gates of Hades ." The teen gulped a bit but knew that he could not turn back even by a startle from the clattering , thud of the door's frame. They were boxed in and had to move towards the exit without regrets. Orpheus's tale made Cyborg stop to grasp the dilemma, should they forget the world's laws for only an extra second..

"Let's go ." The heroic Teen Titan and guardian of Digitalis walked fowards as the day that had once been a presently , uneffected earth, livened up by a single change in the stark atmosphere .

Hakuro gripped his invisible blade while drifting beside his ally, seperated through the dense fog for too long now.. His arms never waivered when a slinking shadow or two came inches from his mortal comrade's tracks. The powerful episode each time had reminded Beastboy of Robin; and to Greg ( perhaps if he'd been there) , of Rokuro on their quest in the past.

Take it easy, Hak..u? You are gonna give us away if you keep swingin' that stick around!" Bb saw the teen's face and starch white hair similar to Kayu's own. Most of all, the spirit defiantly frowned..just like Richard always did when he was pulled from a fight he could not win. Or a fight he had to win, but needed his friend's support in order to clean the villain's clock.. The teen seer felt a lump in his throat as the green hero corrected him ..as if Hakuro had no knowledge of an invading army possibly able to come after the heroes !-

~We know nothing of this realm's keeper. You though say I should not try to drag out our tormentor by slashing away this travesty?~ The boy huffed with eyes of blue and silver still enough to stun any warrior. Also, ones' connected to his vessel then; who had been aware during the trek in Tokyo of their powerful influence, had the most response from his orbs filled with sorrow and woeful past pangs of guilt. (To the future arc! Hakuro loses himself and overshadows Robin while resting to recoop in Bushido's home before Aria's concert in London. Go see it! Now returning to our chapter! )

"You seem to be on edge bro, this'll be over once we hunt down the dragon." The Titan's fists were less 'pumped' than the spirit teen's beside him." Beastboy started to add to his first comment. "You don't have to go it alone like a guy fighting his arch nemesis, cause you'll have no one there to pick you up when you're down..." He state with green eyes and that cocky grin adorning his older set of fears. The dragon knew how to make the changeling reconstruct back into a beast...it was likely he was carrying on to not let the criminal king know by his periodic thoughts . A mouse chasing it's fears away ...not a likely story to happen unless written as a conflict for the main character of a series of children's books to come to terms with...

~I want to understand...~The teen Ethereal said , his head lowered to the ground from his companion's puzzled stare. "Understand...cause you used to be close to...the prince , right? We all remember stuff again; like how that ...who was she again?.." Bb scratched his head and looked, lost somewhere in the confines of the Titans' past. The Ethereal scout turned away to keep the chosen's youngest from gawking. He grit his teet and responded loudly enough ~She isn't your concern-

"But the dragon's kid was, and now our teammate is gonna be his snack if you don't at least try to trust us ...a little." Gar stopped the youthful seer with his blind gaze of a restless soul unable to discern this mortal...s..feelings...

"Rob knew you wanted to stop the prince from running into his dad again." He said with arms crossed. The young immortal boy's fists clenched even tighter as the annoying toad would not!-

"Then you do wanna help us, so we can help your friend." Beastboy saw the teen's long white locks fall a little onto his shoulder once Hakuro had been shocked by the comment, letting go of his stance a bit to admit the truth..His heart was not for this fight as he had believed it...to have been..

~He...did for me nothing but bring shame...you have no right to be given my answer!~ The self spat and dove off to move ahead from the irritation that...reminded him of one of Rokuro's magic using allies. ~Waait! You know that's the truth! Haku-

The boys were shoved back into one another by a roaring wind from below. A portal was opening up underneath the two heroes. Beastboy flung as a cheetah to find the seer who could no longer see with his damaged eyes. "Haaakuuu! Where are youuuu!?" He shouted past the whipping winds and gusts related to a coming...tornado!

"Oh maaan!" The teen hero fought the slashing storm until he'd finally been driven...to see Hakuro captured by a false image...it had to be another fake! Roku...had Hakuro now unconscious as the daemon dragon took away the boy, coughing and rioting inside his nightmares ..

"No...nononono! Come baaack! Give him back! Rrahhh!" An elephant stamped down to prevent a lift off into the air. Gar struggled to transform next, into a rhino, a triceratops! A baboon! A snake! A...His body was too light..energies plummeted from his diverse switch every time a panic arose...Garfield fell into a restless terror all as Hakuro had been whisked away to. While outside, the desert sand storm steadied for Roku to lift up the down and out Titan. ~You've fallen from your land of sanity...yet how long will the beast slumber I wonder, hmm?~ With a cruel little, laugh the dragon lord with his unjust tactics transported more to partake, in the arena brawl to end the chosen's string of events...for eternity...

Back onto the the true spirit planes of the highest beside the Celestial, the sky villa of Eternal had been dredged by councilmen, soldiers, and a rebellion unit hiding from their gazes. Kelihatan still under his old title had infiltrated the closest unit to find the leader of the robed guard . His mother Sayumon was on the move. The one rebel commando in cognito who had given Keli the ticket to come to this occupied area, was the spirit and wood elf from her cell in the Celestial stronghold. She had hopes of Kayu returning to stop the dragon inside of his newest void, yet sought out the fox- ling first, amid the termoil by the speak and clinging to his disguise on board the sky villa cabin. ~If ever you find for any reason your heart beginning to falter, know that I shall guide wherest I might to aid on your journey to this unseen illusion of the red lord's.~ She winked with a small giggle as the fox spirit royal found his courage to sit tight. The road would only take then as far as the lands connected to the spirit world's southern boarder. ~Any clue if that voidless trap is a real...reconstructed future or ...is it only a ruse to have the heroes believe his lies further?~ Kelihatan stood tall once a guard came round from the front cars to check for any weapons , false identification, or threatening goods inside their compartments. Keli sighed once the agent had scuffled off to do the same inspection of the council cronies. "The guard's been sayin' they have to run courses." One rebel named Troy put up his feet to kick back from the agonizing pressure aboard the train that would take them further towards their destination. "Ja! Ever since the Celestial orderlies began to act, not many have tried to stay in their homes." The second defense was from a smithy gone rebellion captain, named Sven. "Is that all right by their code to take the Eternal down a tic?" Another rebel squad member in a cloak and witch's hat interrupted to join in from the seat ahead of Sven's own. "Lyle, the odds of the Eternal court leaders given up to the Celestial's demands shouldn't take a year." Troy respectively knew all the while, while inside the Eternal lands as a mentorship for his trade . "The last look would tell you." Lyle whispered over the seats to the other rebel hands. "One of their strongest is missing since Destiny took the blow. Seems he was afraid for the councilmen that I'm questioning, how much power do they have without soldiers stationed here, not on the earthen mole hill?" The white haired royal gazed up to ask a question, yet Lyle was partly an intel specialist off the field. "An' get this...The Celestials have a loss of leadership,.but lost the most important member from an outburst in their courts." The fox son nodded and added to the rumor's content. "Did they tell of greater strife ? That the sky keep was distorted by the one whom had been captured so that I could-

"Keep it down a tone, brother!" Sven grasped the surprised Kelihatan's wrist. "We've got company." Troy swept his hood over his face and slunk towards to snatch Lyle's hat off of his skull. "Wake me in ten..." Troy then attempted a nap to drone out the approaching questioner from the councilmen's huddling drove by their own assigned seats. "Blast...Do not say anything that cou-

"Well, well!" One voice of the fallen followers had Kayu's gaze return . His hairs stood up as a cat's, not a great idea if this were an interrogation. (Cats do that to seem more intimidating when a predator has them cornered. The famous arch of the beyond frightened feline. Too bad Keli hasn't been left with his Kitsune ears, they would be rolled back to defend his cause ! Enough commentary! Return to the interrogation!)

"You seem well, are the guards treating you as if the strix had never cast out your eye in the meantime?" The three rebel heads held their breathdes and said not a word. Keli knew the robed figure...he knew what the cruel intruder was capable of learning!

"What, seems to be the trouble gentlemen?" Sven redirected the attention to not have the old Kayu blow them out of the water, or headfirst off the midnight ride in the skies.

The male eying Sayu's blood relation humphed * with a rasping clear of his throat. "There was a report of some runnaway ...bride." He saw the prince of Celestial rights clench his jaw; that meant another royal had gotten away from his mother's planning! Keli thought it might have been Dearheart, however, he decided against that. The term bride was more of an innocent notion. "She has a lot of explaining to do so, any chance you boys have a clue to herwhereabouts? Or, am I just wasting time here?" The smirk of the hunter and squadron leader with only one eye gave the men of the rebellion a slight chill. "None, none whatsoever." Lyle interjected without his hat to hide his ginger locks and earthen brown eyes. "The last I had heard was by a poster in the sky villa square. We had a lovely time visiting; simply sightseeing was a delight ! Better than my home in Yorkshire of the past! Do try a chance yourselves once you've cooled your heads a tad?" It was an innocent way to end the extermination attempt- tea sipping could not become a topic of war unless taken by storm and plundering of valued resources. It was an awkard enough topic to lessen the squad's bloodlust by. "Very well." The one eyed hunter got up his scroll and ink to hand a summons to the heir in hiding of this merry band. "Take this a further warning. Sayu already knows about your disgraceful acts to lessen her hold over earth and sky kingdoms." The soldier said while turning away to reclaim his seat in silence. "You can't run forever, kid. The whole world is waiting for a new beginning." The brute said this smugly while Troy under his covering , rolled his eyes wide awake to the discussion. "Mark me , if she ever gives you that role to take, you won't even remember pallin' around with your happy helpers. All hail the queen!" The other guests of the hunter's expose' shouted that cry by the firt's command. The other passengers huddled away from the noise of the power drunken louts. All while Sven pointed out with a tap onto Keli and Troy's shoulders, that the hooded folk weren't the same that had been their trackers! "Thank gods that appauling ogre is long since through!" Lyle groaned and snatched back his hat he'd recalled was not a sleeping mask for his elder patron. "That still doesn't make much sense..." Sven scratched his blonde waves as the tint of his pigment deprived skin grew slightly paler by the puzzle. Troy's reddened face was due to Lyle's sneak attack for recovering his good cover. "I think you are right." Keli peered over to where the orderly refugees seemed to be whispering among themselves. One hooded folk from the spot pulled down her own to shock the males into a gasp. "Adella?" Keli rasped as soon as the memory of her elven features and protection from Slade's practices...(She was a maid partly brainwashed by the dragon in the spirit world castle of Slade's involvement. Roku left Wilson with a mess of servants while he was trying to stay on the red beast's good side; by bringing out Robin's potential to merge with the prince's self and extra selves. It was far harder than Slade had bargained for, so the continuation of the arc's plot lasted up to to kidnapping and abductions (spiriting away) , of Richard back to many hollow strong holds of the dragon's . All arcs are not exempt of that setting. All but the two before this one and the current . A new beginning was the first, order goes by year fiction was started. Full dates are listed. The next of our lives, Etc. Back into the fray! Time's a ticking!)

"Whoa! You knew some beatiful people in your hay - day, Kel!" The elder Troy bowed a bit to introduce himself and his comrades who were taken aback as well. "How do you do...Keli...it seems your companions are not aware that-

"On the contrary Lady Adella." Sven politely spoke for his friend without giving too much away. "We are well aware of his past problems and are more than willing to give our group member a lift." He continued. "We were very close with his ally of the first squad. Malchior ..was it? You did say that the wizard was a follower of your last role while visiting the earth a year ago." He turned to ask the fox of royal descent in earnest. "Yes." The dog turned to the lady and her allied accomplices of the aftermath.

"That makes me pleased somehow ." Adella smiled with a warm feeling left to surround a love stricken Troy. "Yet the folk in my care are not of the above." Her smile dwindled slightly as the priestess thought dead or missing dried her eyes a bit with her robes. Troy couldn't help but step in. Yet Sven was more curious over her previous home, being of the spirit world by earthen oaths since time began. "The earthen Elemental is in danger of falling." She somehow managed to gather his ear. "The ...-

"Egads!" Lyle gripped his seat, flipping front aways foward, and sped to be beside his brother in arm's side from his safety zone in the background."The dragon earth ! You must have had some time trying to pass unto these lands, yet where will be your final destination? Your last stop of the evening?" He questioned due to the fact that if magic to the west came to a halt, the folk living in it's protection would be...

"We are on a journey to gather the fallen in which remain scattered. " An elder of the group of runnaways sighed while clinging to his cloak with a sorriful gaze , straight up to the untrained tongues of Kelihatan and company's .

"Adella had been fortunate as a healer, enough to flee with the underground's immortals before..." Troy pursed his lips as they painfully held back his rage . "We will help where we can." He said softly enough to gain back the healer spirit maiden's darling smile. "We shall rally the troops , pound war drums, and alert the deity of the real issue." He finished with a firey grin full of prideful sincerity. The group of elderly, underground immortals nod as if disagreeing, only somewhat if this were to be tested. "We are also on our own , to face the greater of threats to the worlds ." Sven had trouble keeping Keli from speaking of their plans to lower the dragon's odds, and also to stop Sayu's fowards into that setting.

"Your comrade is correct." Adella pointed to the prince's pinched arm by a single vice grip of the northerner's . "Do not readily have your dreams shattered , I will only aid as one to mirror it a surveyor till my dying hours." Her saddened gaze was covered once more by the dark hood of her society's cloak. "Take care, for I am of the race bestowed only to fellow maidens of the mist. As for your patron Priscilla, give her my strongest farewell. This time will not stand for those rooted well towards the earth. And , good luck brave warriors! May we meet again in another time-

The men awoke to believe her message all a prophetic dream. The last glance over his shoulder, Lyle saw the hunter down for mealtime in the cabin. The younger squinted and rubbed his eyes. "We saw a vision..." Troy sat in a heap- shock made his eyes widen as well. Kelihatan was perplexed further however. "If that had been a maiden's spirit before leaving...then she is no longer among us?..." Sven watched Troy cast away his smile to turn once more to covering his face. "I knew her." Keli whispered with his fists gripped into his lap. "We fought back with the guardians...I was angry then...When the enemy had...!-

The half warry Troy sat up to stop the white haired sorcerer from making a blind error, one that could shatter their expectations and drive away any hope of a conquest to be damned! Sayu was still their target! He was-

Lyle bounded up to his tallest comrade and gripped the man's arm sleeve. "You don't have to fight his battles ." The youngest magical rebellion's healer and fighter smiled with a clap onto the elder warrior's shoulder blade. "Yow! Watch your aim ! That..actually was painful..." The male with his grinning face took to grabbing the hat back with a swift dive into his ally's direction. The frustrated growl of the young mage led to a friendly first fight - or slap attack and take down to retrieve his sorcerer's possession. "I cannot fight without it! You guy'll never learn! " The pouting sage swept back over to his seat with a huff , leaving the older to shrug, while the eldest rebel captains laughed off the display as play fighting. "Very serious issue if my itemgoes missing! It has bloody mind of it's own! -

"It plays the witching hour card for you then?" Troy joked, as if the real wizard were a cloth accessory!

The frowning younger snipped back. "That isn't at all how the content is described in lore! Get the facts down! Otherwise, my next shot will not lose to your arrows!" The two were silent the rest of the ride while Kelihatan talked man to man with the senior captain Sven as the scouts dozed on.

"The squadron's left." Sven said with a quick peek over his seat's arm. "Now don't keep secrets." The stern leader looked into the youthful eyes of the fox in disguise from his captors. "I will, yet promise not to wake up our companions." The smithy nod with a small reassurance to his words. "Of course, you are still a comrade to us. Just not until you explain missing parts of your past can we truly know the real Kelihatan." The two started off about the chosen's quest and vexing scapes in which they had found 'Cal ' as a spy after the red dragon's secrets. He told the older male of the rioting matches with Veravakumu as another form, left partly by the dragon's mentor's curse unto his kingdom. Then of the later memories involving them all further, the fox told of Sayumon's desire to crush the dragon into submission. That his real father had been a knight ,enchnted by her sweet side, then disposed of after she had left him pining as a white wolf in the snowy barrens. Hanumon was able to speak up and clear his name,yet Sayu had gone into hiding for a time after her loss , ashamed ; as the fires were freed to plan once again, while absent from her duties...elsewhere among the clouds..

Later, Kayu; her last child, had been under restriction; kept from the queen's plans to have her ban lifted from causing a ruccus once more among the Celestial realm. Kay had been kept away from the deal making vixen as if to slowly lose all of his memories from on earth , as a protector of the heroic five human teenagers before she had intervened enough to build static between the heir's own sibling brother- an elemental named Ron. Sayu had not spoken to her own son accept for during meals. Ron did her dirty work to have later taken Priscilla Dearheart into custody . As a precaution, Kayu's servants had been ordered to imprison the prince of the enchantress's line , to never know what her real plot was bubbling away from under the orderlies' own noses as well..

Sayumon..was in control of the kit's fate until he had been swept from that jail cell by the underworld mother. Hecate. She had been a trickster to the ladies under the fox deity's strict orders. Having stolen the words from the maiden's tonotf breathe to a soul, Kay was snatched up , then sent to join a rebellion front - he of course became just as his companions. Though , the wiser than her years depicted Lizzette RavenCrest had found the truth . He ate was probably expecting the warrior captain to finish his re- training, to really get to feel as if royal blood only held as a smaller portion . Sayumon had crossed the line and Kay had fled to find the other heroes he'd guarded from the red dragon. In that fray of the moment, he had come to enter the Eternal realm by means of his returning powers. After all was said, a troupe of Malchior's old squadron's trainees of the new battle had found the kit starving for answers. His ticket had been purchased, as it was back into the present while the son of the fox spirits ended his tale . Sven nod and rubbed his chin very briefly. "You are an ally, though a guardian turned away from their fight...this lady vixen must be...quite the bewitching miss to have shown such cunning...yet..her own child.." Sven shook his head to that. "If my youngest daughter Runa was...ever to see that side of her mother.." He chuckled in thought. His sad gaze gone out to this miserable destroyer / mother figure on air up on high. "I would never forgive my own self for allowing it, nor would I wish to be a part of her misery...there is thougmortal a way as to spirit." He pointed out with a finger, realizing Sayu might not be all but lost. "She is consumed by power, thus it is best to find if she has any deeper reasoning behind her dominating force." The second eldest Troy snored underneath the retaken sorcerer's hat. When the younger Lyle had realized that fault, he immediately used a portion to levitate the hat back into his position. The spat was wordless and went on three more times. Troy grumbled with his arms crossed in defeat and turned onto his side uncomfortably. "He finally got even." The analogy was a simple one from the captain Sven's own thoughts. "He kept trying , knowing the hat still had a chance to return to his hands. The point might be, to not give up in trying to find why she is, no longer the way you might recall. It's not easy to bury below someone's skin. Yet, the way to their heart? Not always desire, a wish to have something or do something for themselves." He proposed that Kayu had to get the real fox mother to reveal her reason for turning from her path. "She may become , violent...yet this is my duty. To protect my charges and to end my mother's rampage." He felt powerful enough to take to the task. To act upon his desires to see her understand her faults. Then maybe ,the chosen of earth wod remember the guardian's good side as well!

"That's the spirit. Now we have to sleep awhile before we even reach our location." Sven turned away with a wave , said goodnight as Kay did the same,and slept sound the tire way through the universal tunnel . Just as Piper had not been able to keep her eyes open, would the time travelling few make it to the other side in one piece? Kay still wanted his adult form, yet if the universe had a last stop, he wouldn't refuse it's offer to reach that vortex to new heights. ~I have to see the Titans...let them be strong enough to find me ...hang on just a moment more..my friends..~

Back in the following area of the void the dragon had interwoven within earth's own field, Raven was still letting go of the dragon of silver and white. He had lived on, yet used up a great deal of magic to save the teen and other travelling companion Slade. Malchior walked, yet was listlesy standing without a thought. Every cell cried out that she should regenerate him...but .

"The boy isn't going to live much longer. " Slade crossed his arms as they waited for the destination to open before their eyes . "Your white knight was able to save us both, at the extent of his own life. He won't take much more according to what this place takes from you." Raven felt her lip wobble yet tossed away the feeling quickly from being seen as a liability to the ruthless crime boss. "He will follow us if he can make it." She watched his spirit ripple in form, less than visible by the wavering eye. "He'll leave us, when he has to...that is all there is to it-

"In the end, still no more than a pining puppy. " Slade stood up taller from his spot and turned towards the opening void into another portion of this illusion. He walked up to it and immediately found it safe to cross over. "Save your tears for the endgame child." He turned back to her by a very miniscule, ounce of pity . "You have a world to save, I just hope to get even with a certain dragon. " She knew he wouldn't leave her when in a sense he respected her a small bit since Trigon's fall. Even more so she had to protect Robin; now that the dragon had forced Slade to hand over the Titan's leader by their blended past..to soon if it become real and the criminal got his wish. Forced if it had not been discarded ... "Then let me deepen the rift." Raven took in a gasp and started her mantra up to full throtle.

~Azarath Metrion! Zinnthos!~ The void was widened as a curtain opened on this bleakest of nights. "Ladies first?" She smugly ushered the male who was taken aback, yet amused by how he was called weak by the sorceress. So easily he would not neccessarily let that slide. The dragon was waiting on that other end, he refused for anything else to consume his attention. "Of course, lead the way." He backhanded that comment with his own. She obliged and walked through to lead the two in deeper, almost an underground...solid stone...the tunnel was a physical entry! "This must be it." The older male nod with his masked eye locked onto the doorway of cold steel in their direction. Raven started reply with a gulp. "I will, try to see if his magic is-

To the sorcerress's surprise, the door stood ajar as her eyes blinked away to ..such an easy way of entry...? The dragon must have not wanted them to wait. Or for his guests to make him wait .

The two climbed a starirwell to the top within the darkness, though light was breaching in from above . Close into the trap, the scene before them turned out to be far more horrific than the sorceress could comprehend.. Raven stood as still as the cold stone they had traversed . An arena . This was a gladiator's doom to come...why was it here?...

"The place looks deserted. " She picked the spot over in er mind . Only by a single memory did she remember the rest as flashes , clouding he with fog in fearful waves of a migraine , as the teen fell to the ground clutchingb her head with teeth grit painfully. Her skull pounded. He was here...he had the reason why her friends weren't here!...

~Long time , Will? You have brought to me my escapee of the hour. Had you not just let yourself wide open as well!~ The mercenary shot a ghlance towards the air surrounding he and the Titan's empath. That voice was real...the dragon had let them step right into his waiting arms. Slade stood ready as the only blade was still intact! He had to hunt down-

The infamous Deathstroke dropped the weapon with a shudder as dark energies of those undead creeps still surrounded his way to hit back. "It's useless.." The assassin grit his teeth and fists. He looked to the first tier of this vile stadium for the dragon's smug face among the empty seats. Nothing. "Show yourself ! I want my future untouched by your ideals on fate and immortality! None of it is for me! Now quit hiding and fight! You still are too weak to do anything. I know what your plan is. If I tell your targets, then you will turn into ash. Now fight me head on!" Slade fumed with an extra bow staff still by his uniform pouch. "I haven't got all day to teach you a lesson in taking someone elses' life...! Especially if they are willing to skin you alive!"

The dragon was laughing hysterically as Raven cried out in pain from his influence over her...-

~We should ...but you still have a score to settle! Let the Titan here show you what it means to grovel! Haahhahahhaaa!~ Raven's eyes turned red as Rokou's and her energies flared red in front of the surprised villain Deathstroke. "Then so be it. " Jump's overlord swung out ,then saw Raven resist with a hand to her temples. "Hngh..get..ou..ha!~

Slade knew the dragon was using the teen as a distraction. She had something to do with why the arena was important at all. Seeing as the floating , near lifeless wizard was of no use to explain... He had to find a way...Slade blinked with an understandable smirk beneath his masked visage . All while he though just then, that he'd found a perfect opportunity to blow off some steam.. The dragon's hostage flew after the killer as her levitation wavered from the air only so. Slade forced his cloaking tech to time itself to zero until he'd found an exit from this execution match. The empath could sense him even more with the dragon guiding her powers. ~Hiding in the veil of the night...you have no one to seek! End it here insect! Penatrate the shield !~

It was a way to ruin the tech with a crackle as the device shorted by one shot, it didn't have to be direct as the man growled in distress.. Slade sneered back and ran up the tier to find the door , a window of opportunity. He had to find the real underground! Outside the dragon had free range. Here , he was only overshadowing his victim Titan with an astral thought. Nothing was close enough to grasp.

~The door will not open for you!There is no exit in this paradox of my making! Face your destruction here! Or else..I think this prophetess in not long for her world...~ The villain's eyes shot out to soon widen as he saw what the dragon was attempting. "GAHHH!*" She was causing harm to her own airways with the king's mighty grip! Her eyes nearly rolled back when the thought dawned. "You intend to break her, to leave her a shell. I will not let that happen!" He rushed forth as a white shroud passed through his body. The last of the wizard brat's help was aiming to leap into action, before turning to mist right before the killer's eyes. "She is my ticket home!" The assassin saw Raven lift up a palm to dismiss the dragon's forceful tactics of manipulation. The light returned to her clothing and form as the long since recalled Ravenna Asterion took over the 'possessive' process in turn. The dragon continued to believe this all 'only the beginning'. However, Roku was still outside of this illusion of his own making, well by the Titan's memories and emotions being read at the king's leisure against his enemies...He was dangerous to leave untracible. Slade decided this understandably before facing the Asterion's brightest prophetess. Priestess Ravenna had the gaze of a disapproaving mother figure while her hands brushed away the darkness of the illusion to sooth her poor charge's energies and mighty powers. The rest of the space returned to display the wasteland before entering into the portal- sand and dunes littered the crossroads between the heroes and their fate to come. Slade blinked back to see Ravenna watching over Raven from her secondary projection . "Thank you.." The male spoke low from the lady's most responsive glance. ~ Had it not been for the wizard of our past, my dear child might not have lived out her days as she would on earth. ~ He did not bother to thank Malchior who had returned to rest by the Titan's chest as his own storybook. He no longer had a page to fill...a book filled with memories close to the empath's young heart...

~Then, shall I not request once again your help? As Dearheart has well been sure you would not falter. Yet, you took hold of that present destiny.~ He knew she had meant the unfulfilled contract now readying towards completion by the dragon's shattered son and his darkened enchantments.. ~I was not under the impression that I had a choice." He said with a stare into her violet eyes. Her formal self remained untouched by his actions. This male could bring calamity unto her charge's lives. He had to see his errors clearly or would be left to suffer later for those mistakes. Learning from one's mistake was key, yet he was a child to her plain and simple. In need of a stern talking - or otherwise her own lessons would be lost by a half-mortal's own will.

"I want myself freed from our enemy's, vicious cycle." Slade had meant Roku yet Lady Ravenna had that down by the term 'enemy'. No one else fit the bill at the moment but the fire breathing soul reaper. She nod curtly and directed the mercenary towards a bridge leading towards the Jump City bay. "I will protect your vessel for now." He tried to think of her as a fighter, yet Raven had this task set in stone. As did the criminal going hero for now. ~Then fight him without regrets. Take back your story as I entrust in you her safe return...yet should you decide to harm she protected by the Asterion prophetess...~ Her eyes turned to sharpened daggers while Slade slung the teen over his arm and replied smugly . "She will make it in time to lose her connection to you. Humans are puppets, yet they seem to want their puppet master's head bitten off. She's safe from here on. My trust is in that conviction. " He set off through the portal as the only one left standing to do things right by a spirit with a dark side. One to end his walk on this road if she so wished it. A goddess and destroyer in one. Raven had met her match by this battle tearing them all to pieces. The future was cast away silently as the killer walked dead once more as a proper soldier, into the dank and swirling mists of the overflowing waterways. A bridge to the next realm, he wished it had been sooner rather than after pledging to protect his enemy's team mate. The tale wasn't even worthy of the sorceress's story book for the ages! He laughed in slence to that thought and trudged on into the perilous void. The dragon had reason to seek out the weak. By the feeling of brimming hatred, Slade walked deeper on into portal. His mind raging over the taste of dragon's blood. All by his own hand .

The young star capital born again sorcerer Aaron was making poor Cecilia fret dearly over her sister Alicia's misunderstanding, that the seer Aaron was no such saint . She wanted too spout tat the twerpish child was using them not to gain credit for the chosen's improper form of capture. Also to be the first to allow Sayumon her wish in destroying the dragon and earth's resistance against her soldiers as the worlds knew..Aaron was another tat had not lied entirely, yet knew of the plot, the rebellion attempts and was willing to side with the most powerful standing..that included the deity and daemln branches...at least that sounded about right..

"We have been staring into the night upon this realm for many a few.." The girl pursed her lips to prevent an undignified curse from forming. A lady had not the gall to spout ills without full evidence, or the rights to do so at her very feet. In the three's path was a door leading below the waves of the Titan's city bay line. She gulped as Alicia readied her magic to open the way through. "Olden magics , having hidden a vortex by shielding the opening towards it with a body of water..." Aaron watched Cecilia forming her spells by the way of an elemental guardiuan in training. She was no such being he had decided. She was a goddess figure with the power to open their way in, and given the chance, a weapon against the fore breather's plans. Cecilia was getting worked up over a half sibling, one that was partly an Ethereal by submission. She had even been lucky to have not been consumed by another self called Arisu. Arisu..was a fragmented spirt with the power of a knowing...Aaron dared not contract her spite by any means. He mentally bit his lip and progressed further through the endless maze , the breadcrumb trail laid now with a delicate few more varieties...

Beastboy awoke with a jolt onto his side as a familiar beast he had not seen ..in quite some time. The dragon was pondering the great figure that was the form Gar most despised. Rokuro of the dark dragon's pact was holding his arm and panting heavily on the other side of the lavishly drawn section of the outer arena. A resting area? How many places were there at all? Bb squinteed to gain his sight back over the sandy coloured walls, the spot was above ground..as high up as you could go!

The self flushed back into a slump as the beast self of Gar growled - that wasn't just the dragon's kid!

~What did you do to him?!~ The creature creaked against the persian rug and fell onto his fists. His nostrils flared while a band of grey metal encircled his throat. His wrists were maintained less securely than the neck band however. ~Treating you as this beast was meant...or...is that too honest on my part? The Titan was supressed ,this form is the near last after the two ; Hakuro, Roko...after they join in merging ...then! " The king was slightly tangible enough to not have any use of the speak so far. Bb racked his brain as to why this was...-

~What are you gonna make them do? None of your kids have any respect for you lizard breath!-

A shock fell over his entire furry form as the green monstrosity by science's intervention for a cure started to swing his arms, his eyes bloodshot , the beast forced his way to have the last laugh around the crazed dragon !

"You must learn yourself some manners while in my, possession...Your team mate is unwilling to give in, thus...the process is not through. Although when he does finally crack to pieces...You'll not be the last to see ...When your tantrums are more, recognisible...I shall tell you of the newest script. All for this cause, and the future you seek to no longer remain a threat...-

The beast that was Garfield Logan rattled against his bindings. ~IT NEVER WAS A THREAT! LET EVERYONE GO YOU CREEP!~ The furry green of the mutant's own rippling coat was left to stand attent. The creature's teeth knashed uncomfortably while eyes read every ounce of frustration layering the dragon in a veil of secrecy as well. "When you have come to meet these, standardized changes, then I shall give my word that this in no way ...would exclude what you might desire of the Titan's future...once you are calm. If you'll now excuse me, I have a few heroes and spirit to subdue. Rokuro? You are to not allow the beast child free. Nor allow a soul to wander in without my knowledge...that includes the ones that can know...the rest is up to you. The chosen...will never find a way from this delusion that is my kingdom keep. Farewell." With a burst of light and flames the cretinous villain left the son's last fragment to roll onto his side from the sharpest digging yet!

Beastboy somehow was able to tap into his human voice which helped to distract the son from his pains. ~H...he..ca..called ...it...g-..uuuhhh...!..Growing!..Pppaaains...!~ The boy nearly collapsed into the rug as it was stained with his eternal taint. ~Nothing is..left...no...hope...no...friendss ...no...haah!...~ It was similar scene as the boy plagued by Lilith's cursed reality and magical impact during his return, as well as capture...(See To the Future arc.)

The furry pawed green beast sat into a cross legged pattern to silence his own mind. It had little effect on the Titan as the shock activated even by deep breathing. ~Why are..you letting him, take all of that?~ Gar forced out through the mind spoken dialect. ~You don't have to let him win! Just cause some book says you aren't gonna...you don't have to listen!~ It was most unfortunate for the child, yet he had gone looking near and far for his father after his 14th year. If he had stayed beside the ones protecting his innocent lifestyle...the dragon might not have gone as far as to manipulate their hero's fate. Now, Robin was sealed up tight somewhere while the dragon was readying a full blown method to take hold as a dominator by association! Slade had wanted that power so much that it had cost the whole spirit ruled worlds of order their sanity! That monster had in turn brought the Titans to writhe in fear of a more powerful foe; it wouldn't be shocking if Slade had wanted revenge for getting lead to believe it all worth his time...

~I...want...to..end...~ He just shut his eyes. The self feared that a tear stricken stealer of power and discord would have no place as an equal beside a king of the dragon's calibur. It might have been the only way to prevent Roku from truly stealing away the kid's original vessel's entire life...Rokuro had taken his own spirit and fallen by the feet of this tyrant to stall the lord red's progressive take over. The princess was last ..he needed her as a subject with similar magics to the prince . Alice was still kicking. She might have had the power all along to end the cycle..if her magic and life blood became the dragon's to rip away, then the rest was history..

~I think I can tell you are as scared as the rest of us..~Beast Bb scratched his skull and frowned by a similar occurance. ~A team mate ..Terra..she had trusted our enemy Slade to watch her powers, to let her understand them so they wouldn't seem as terrifying...But she forgot his method was to control. You...remind me...of how she was then..~ His tried not to bite his lip with a grunt as the story was then continued. ~Rob..was doin' the same thing to save us...you can only fight back when ...you're not all alone, ya know?~

The self Rokou was on the dragon's side as he hushed the whimpering Rokuro with a snort. The teen stood to stare down the beast Titan with a gaze of such disdain, it stung. ~We want to have a real time together as heroes...~Bb continued even with that glare starting to bore under his flesh. Those serpent's red eyes really were terribly frightening. He looked, just like the dragon...

~Tell me , if I destroy that jaw, your windpipe even, will you quit trying to share your sentiments of a losing reality?~ The boy raised a brow then lowered it to glare back. ~Then you just are gonna end up deeper in this mess! Is that what you want? Is that why you were so attatched to our leader that you ended up robbing him of his life? Were you trying to play the villain?~ Bb burst out with a snarl. ~Not certain you can trust a killer.~ The teen inside of the daunting aura's display surrounding his form shrugged with a sniff.~There is nothing left t-

~Leave Robin _OUT_ OF **YOUR** HISTORY!~ The beast self pounded the floor , causing the walls of sand stone to shudder and shake. ~He's not your fault, you are just looking too much into-

~Rrahh!*~ The teen leapt fowards and miraculously brought one of his wrist shackles to shatter to pieces. The blow was a single scratch - on the cheek of the taunter by the taunted. The child looked up in a heated rage as his eyes held an ounce of shock only for a short period, pressing his fingertips against the darkened taint of his own blood, to find...the teen cursed had not realized it too soon...

~Why..am I turning...?...~The voice of the self with it's red eyes now anxious turned to find an answer from his tormented prisoner. ~Why am I ...this is not...the dragon lied!?~ The self shut out the feeling of a victory and fell back into the despair that was Rokuro's own...-

~Pull yourself outta this!~ Bb shouted over the cries of the teen , overwhelmed by this world's mission..

~I...must be dying soon...~It laughed nervously as the 'self' inflicted by inner turmoil.. ~I must! This is not the way...I cannot change it!...~ The boy started to lose his breathing bit by bit ,then into a panic as he feared the dragon's notice that he had broken the restraints to see his curse's effects clear as the moonless night!...

~Why? You think I am not telling you to -

The boy paced in circles , trying to tear away the strands of had that were not his own, his fingers shook as his mind slowly began to stop trying to make sense of this new state of being...he was..turning into the dragon's own creation..a soul stealer by this mindless torture!

Bb saw the child's fear grow to ram his own body towards the floor, to clutch the rug and cry to try and balance his thoughts from going in to an oblivious state. It was a small relief until the last puzzle piece had been felt by this puppet of a former soul.~Have..to.. go...~ The clearly brainwashed teen was teleported off by a beam of light and winds that shattered the glass arangements and table top. The Titan sat without a clue as to what that had all...meant!

~Rob's not there.~ He decided that his bud and leader was in a separate cell than loco Roko or Roku's kid...

The binds were easier to sever with a single swipe as the teen flung himself up from the intricate design of the room's large ornament, to undo the locks on the king's cell door. It was not a cell, but a room without windows or doors. This would require a powerful witch or wizard. He sighed and hoped Raven still had a shot in this crazy wonderland than any of the other Titans without magic powers.

Meditation had been banned earlier by the barrier..if he could do just like his team mate.. Bb's smile widened a bit more into a devious smirk. He could at least imitate her a little right? It was after all a real disaster !

He thought over the method of Raven's chant, her position of body and her thoughts during the practice; such as to ignore Star's invites to the mall, or Bb's lame - though creative at times , jokes. The last one made him huff in annoyance. ~Let's see if I can walk in your shoes Rae, just this once . ~ It was difficult to sit as a heavy hitter mutant beast without a blanket, or chair- not that it wouldn't bust from his weight...Cy could admit that one.

~How do I say...arrrgh! Fur ball! No time! Say it now before you get caught again!~ The mental picture was of a way out. The spot where he had been knocked unconscious came into view while the visualisation technique warmed up towards stage two.

He had no clue if Raven's mantra would reject his imperfections without any training over the art, so the teen simply tried deep breathing until...

It took a few minutes to balance and quiet his mind , all to access a single realm even more unreal than his cuurent one...

~Floating? I'm floating! Yess! I can do it if I really try hard enough! ~ The teen looked down at his hands while inside of the new zone. ~I'm me ! Awesome! Now, how can...I have to break all this stuff to Rae! ~He decided as the void opened wider with each step into awareness. ~I wonder if that whole thing about the reincarnated Titans is true or not..? ~ He thought while doing the exercise better than expected.

~Gotta find Raven..how...Oh ! ~ He had forgotten about the language of the spirit and even stronger deity. ~'Speak' to me Rraee!~ He punned over the term and tried to hide his chuckle for later. ~I'm ready to fight baaack! where are you guys!?~ His whole body started to drift as the teen feared his own form would end up back in that fortress!

~Gotta huurryy!~ He squeeled and rushed through the light , shadow, and greys to find his comrades!

~ So don't wanna mess this up! Here I come guys!~ The teen finally found a door that looked promising through comparison to the underworld of the old mythological gods. ~Could be worse! I had better just not..look back...-

Behind the teen was a terrifying spectre that held no resemblance to a living but a shadow that followed him towards the entrance. ~Dude? No wait! You have to get away from here...I don't think you are gonna be alright in there ?~ He tried to warn the spook with his speak that this was the final destination. The hooded figure solidified a little to show itself as an elder deity of the realm this lost soul had come across. Her red lips formed a smug smle as her darkened gaze and curling waves of raven haired ripples hid a good portion of the mother archetype's complexion. ~That would be my home, little changeling child. You may not remember this mother's presence, for we have never met other than through my daughter Darkness..~ Bb's eyes turned wide as he hid his surprise with a swat to his brow. ~How.? I...don't have any idea who you are miss...but can you in if you know -

She shook her head to object. He had no idea ,thus his actions could be ruled as reckless...should she allow him to enter the mouth of Hades itself. ~Nay child.~ She replied with a surely parental gaze towards the teen. ~That home is not among those still living out their days.~Bb blinked up to the madame in her dark garb, much deeper than Raven's cloak and energies by far!

~Is it dangerous?~ He questioned the crone of the night with a frown. His cute sense of curiosity, was a bit unworthy of her time. However, he was to be led to the other chosen. She had promised Kayu and the rebels their victory over the tyrannical rulers in the shadows, not unlike her kind...

~Then is there another reason you won't let me in?~ He wondered , as if in defeat the green child's ears drooped in disappointment. Those eyes were not truly ready to accept the reality of her warning. He had to hear the rest...as a human might know of her world.

~Let me tell you ; I am aware of the company you keep, you have had the liberty to know my Celestial children of the duel forces of all that which is seen,and out of your grasp.~She would had to keep her secret language's lingo to a minimum. This was meta human of earth- a mortal with a mission to stop a travesty from eating away his existence and..the Titans' of earth were waiting to rejoin. ~The place, is called...the underworld...~She hated acting so coy with her speech. Yet He ate had reason to trust this child's state of simple thought. He knew the answer once his jaw had gone slack. She almost had the right to laugh by his expression, yet held her gaze strongly into his own eyes. ~Dead! Then..Oh..I guess it was a detour..sorry!~ He laughed it off as she embraced his reluctant apology. ~You must never return here until your thread has gotten fine as a thinning blade among the sandy reeds to the -

She stopped herself short with a cough. ~Now that you are well aware of your mistake,shall we go to your team ? I will gladly grant you passage from your prison walls, if that is your wish?~ Bb had been more that ok with the question as he bobbed his head with a grin. ~That...that's just where I have to go!...Umm..what are you called by the way not to be rude! But I don't know what your name is to...thank you m'a me? ~ She curtsied to this with a finger to her lips. ~My role is as a single surveyor in the night. Magical secrecy, sorcery for the ages is what I now guard..my name to you young chosen...Is as the crone mother; Hekate. As you see..The land of Hades is my very home until the final wheel turns...~ She rose and saw his expression switch to a state...of wordless surprise...he had met...a real goddess!? She was from the greek world of..the dead?...His head was full of questions; why she knew the Titans' name the Eternal and spirits called the teens, how she had found he was here..all useless as she led him to the shoreline where the replicated tower setting now stood. ~The rest I shall entrust within the heroes.~ Her hands never dared to leave and embrace his even in thanks or farewell. As an ancient reaper beside Cronos, she could do no such damage as he had by spliting from the grim aspect,letting it do as it wished to her allies and charges without a care..

She faded out to not leave behind a trace as the red moon surely rose to guide the hero back to his battleground. ~Here I come Titans!~He beamed before the speak died away from this world's law. He would miss not having a head ache from it...as if it weren't his first shot. Then, maybe the reincarnation was real? He might have had cool powers before! Just like the sisters...-

Blinking with a shout his memory had returned - out of all the times to have known!.. . "Dark and Light were her kids?" Her exclaimed as if an opportunity to learn more..had been all but wasted by that journey back to the surface entirely ! Gar sighed and walked along as a wolf in green to sniff the trail of his soon to be discovered teen heroes.

The lone wolven child trudged on with a mind full of the one , newest question of all, that left him to howl up in realization by his own judgements over that..goddess...

~She has a lot more to know about the dragon...she's just as old as he is when she said the term...with ..sands?.. Holy moly! I am not gonna have to see her...she has even more mysteries to hide than Isis!...~ If not just as many occult truths to burry away. He thought lastly, turned back into his lanky , teenage body, then head for the distance where his destination lay standing.

~The dragon won't hurt anyone again...he was the same as Slade...Terra doesn't want a world she can't control her powers in...I don't want that to happen to Rob...even if he let it. Time to play the hero! I'm coming for you guys!~

He panted as the sands covered the Titan'stracks from the plane, leading him deeper into the den awaiting the final showdown. Where maybe he could save the enemy..in a way, killing poor Rokuro, with an ounce of kindness. Even if he refused to accept the offer. Bb wouldn't let earth or the whole universe down again!

Hakuro awoke himself to find a chamber his only free range. The dragon stared him off from beyond the glass and wires encompassing the structured prison. The spirit Ethereal' yes had no way of seeing, yet his senses fell in and out of panic, the wave strong enough as he'd fallen towards the base by an arm's tug. Cool , metallic ratchet fingers held him steady as to not resist the procedure. At least, unless the illusion was far from that. These were fine wires pulling him up as a puppet ! There was no chamber that could hold him any higher or lower from those red eyes of the king's!

~I will not play your role!~ The fierce spirit seer's words dripped with malice which the dragon was clearly denying that worth with a chuckle. The Ethereal scout spoke his displeasure with a snarl the king's way. ~What do you intend to do ? Ha? You already have captured the selves, the prince's mortal vessel? Are you going to face the Celestial and my own race? It failed for your kind the last time-

"Not in all respects was I denied any reason to not...have had that chance to face Alieah again.." Hakuro's face had paled slightly. His teeth no longer forming that grit of his frustration. ~How...You...How are you able to speak her name?!~ He exclaimed all in an amount of stutters that weakened the teen's resolve. That Hakuro no longer had a standing..he was not going to let it take him back into that time...when he could not fight as with in , here and now! "How?" The dragon frowned and puzzled over the question , as if while the boy was shaking with such anticipation..should the answer seem so simple..

"Without my presence as the chosen had of it for my true name, the blockage spell did not stop the wanderer of space time. I was able to recall far more while drifting to find my, opening...the hero was far too easy to mangle by my warning!" He grinned smugly by this which made the Ethereal writhe in order to try and loosen the cord's hold. "That boy was more than a perfect candidate for keeping my son in line, as well as giving you, reason to be sought out .." The bleach white stance of the teen seer made the whole world round the child shift. ~You...had planned all of this?..~ His words spilled forth as the surging dark magics reached him. Their lapping embers and heat of those eyes..he could see all of it, while alone in this void...

"I had not believed that he would become so sure as to have forgotten..as you had for the safety and greater good of your charge." The dragon leaned back into his seat and wanted to force the child to lose it all, but his whole plan would only have the boy's ability until the very end..

"I want you to do as Rokuro had attempted." The child's eyes were forced up with a tug from that dark power. Those eyes became silver as the sky blue expression worsened with each breath. ~As...b..before..?~ He searched out towards that time line..as Rokuro..the tower..the tower escape!... He shiverd by the glare again, this time shutting his eyes tight. "We cannot connect anymore if you are to hide away...your very resolve ?" The dragon said with a snap of his fingers to follow as those grey sights popped open. He felt smaller than before...the tower had been a prison..he was trying to recreate that battle! There was no way!-

"If you do, I am sure young Grayson will understand just what I am attempting to derive from this ..reinactment." He concluded this as the prisoner grew curious by the ulterior motive hiding in plain sight..

~What are you attempting...to break my charge of?~ Hakuro sniffed with his eyes growing almost mortal in appearance bags under his tired eyes. ~Why are you trying to tamper with a mortal's reality!?~ Her whispered from under his breath with a sigh, ragged and short of clean, crisp air. ~Raku...why do you want him as your way back to earth? It's not the spirot world, not even worth a single era later!-

"And that, young Etheareal , is where you are overcome by a slight error." He slithered over to return in form as his red dragon body. It's eyes far more livid and filled with thoughts that overwhelmed the teen to tug away. While the burried below his skin cords had other intentions.

~My truest desire is to control the boy's fate..~ The dragon hissed while the teen spirit in tattered white robes shrugged away that aura..it was too powerful to shudder off. His eyes only widend as the dragon snuck from behind in a mock strike to make the boy cry out in fright. Once Roku had found he was close by the brat's eyes, the dragon saw that fear arise. It was tempting, yet as a simple soul stealer...he had to deal with securing his end to come later..

~Deathstroke had such an outreach to this aging king...He wanted an heir as did I...however..there was a struggle. This amused me far more than Trigon could allow; even if he was present, I still held the wish ungranted that masterfmind truly...required..~ Slade didn't have to blackmail the hero..it had led to a breaking time line and a chaotic plot to over take the earth by this energy..this tale of broken vows that overlapped with the dragon lord's own circumstances...

Hakuro shook his head yet found it bolted back by the draconic killer's tail against his throat. His head tilted up with eyes readying to tear up...he would not let the serpent drink him dry ! He had to find a weakness! All before-

~Look away for even a chance to blink back your defeat..and I will know all of your hidden plans! EVERYTHING YOU OWN BELONGS TO YOUR KING!~ He hissed loudly to spit a few embers onto the boy's face and white robes. Rokuro had suffered dearly for admitting himself ...all to save his team mates , who were now reincarnated to bare the Teen Titan's sorrows...Hakuro bit his lip to stop the moment of his renewed sobbing.

~Then...l...let me...take ...Roku..ro's ..place! Let me be the sacrifice! ~ The dragon's form revert to the king's spirit world male body. His glinting eyes held a look of surprise, yet what could he use of the teen Ethereal's devotion...to bind the chosen hero to his whim...?...

"I do not think, that the reason behind your plea is enough to sway my resolve...care to repeat yourself , my boy?"

The child had fallen back into the cell by the tail no longer keeping him in the air. He coughed out to reclaim a deep breath and to form a response quickly. ~I..will replay his end...so..do not leave the Titan..and my...Rokuro to suffer..~

The king rubbed his chin and seemed a but lost; far from it! The boy was handing over his last ounce of rebellious energies to save the boy..to give himself to the monster he just biding time to help the son? Or was it both for the chosen and child of his own blood? The silly guardoan's aura made his grimace. Protectors here too soft shelled . The ones the dragon had gotten to devour in the past...including even of the Eternal race's ...that had been animmense moment worthy of his unrivaled power! The boy expected this red daemon to let his wish magically come true by a small request...Yet he would have to cast aside his undying love for his Lady , and his task to secure peace as her scout . He would have to trade lives with Rokuro. Giving and reliving his horrors and fate, the brat might not realize what was real any longer...he needed soldiers. Hsari had left, Veronica was a ghost among the lost stars, Lizzie owned the rebellion squadron, Shifter had taken up hermitude, and Lovely...Lil..was waiting to meet the dragon in a world all of her lasting power, one only a mothering goddess of a poisonous destiny could bestow upon her pupil. He sighed to this. "You will take his place, though chose." The boy's head perked up with a gasp. What did this mean?-

"It will be one life. That is, unless you might offer me another to join your gamble? " He had no right to then..the chosen? Or the prince who would eventually...

~I...what is that offering? Am I not enough with my-

"One more, or the deal is off." The king spoke again this time to interrupt the teen's gripping panic. ~Another...One light as my ability..who may...-

A figure ; possibly placed there in his mind as a lasting image, was read clearly by the dragon who smiled to the dicission. "Her name is Alice ." The king left the boy on edge as his words no longer formed to distract the dark leader. ~Not..not! -

His body fell limp as Rokuro's fragmented self had after granting a forced wish from Deathstroke's own memories. A trick...He had been dripped dry of the resistance he'd had! The boy felt his spirit body grow lighter. "And her name will always be Alice. The keeper of the Universal doorway...my Alicia..."

The teen's eyes shut out all of the laughter of his captor while the world seemed to fall away into what was only to be felt, as the pit of ends by manifestation of the dragon's abilities. He was lost in the fog once more with a loud click of the cell and strike of the lightening shock against the boy's pale wounds. Alicia...was not going to find her past this time...not if..she ended up destroying her chances...by being ruled again..by the dark king...

Cold seeped in ruthlessly while the cell froze over with sleep drifting towards the child's battered mind. His body only remained alive for a time by the dragon's chamber. He wanted to warn the queen..to warn both his lady..and..Catalina..

~Your..daughter...is..a ..target...~ With the thought no longer holding by the sickening walls and their foul fumes to dim his sight, Hakuro drifte into a dreamless oblivion. While hoping he had still, not made Tsani cry. It was unlikely she wouldn't learn...he was a coward...a child without a last wish-

~Haku!~

A voice called out as it soon grew louder, and louder with a second shift. Then, light encompased the voidless dark world - with a shatter the walls tumbled forth. On the other side of that glass lay the form of Tsani...beside her floating was an Elemental who had not yet recovered from her wounds...Bao Shi...~Tsani my child!~ She wailed throughout the boy's delusion. ~Wake up ! Do not let yourself become lost! Stay wary! No ! Tsanniii!~

Tsani was suffering in order to search for her brother..he had brought her into this fight!...Hakuro moaned into his hands and started to wail. ~Tsannii...ug...Tsa- nii! I..ugh...I...sniff! ..I am..sorry!..Tsannii!~ The dragon intended to break the his will . Hakuro had believed the cry baby spirot was no more..He was always the teen's shadow self. He would never leave!

She drifted off through the mirror housing the Ethereal's hidden fears. He had signed his own soul to this plot- not even..was Alicia going to be captured from his one thought? She had to be protected! He could do none of that alone!

~Ha..ku..?~ The boy in tears with his white hair plastered in sweat looked up from his hands to see...another demon of his past.

~Rokuro...no, Rokou...~ The teenage seer sniffed angrily this time. Turning his back with a weak huff the kid had nothing left to add. ~You..you let him in! Why?!~ The light child spat with a full force and a palm up in defense. His powers were useless here . ~No...Ro..bin...~ The dark haired teen shook his head and shivered off the fog. ~r ...You!~ The child sorcerer gaped and pointed to the lone wanderer such as himself. ~You...what..is the dragon...trying to change? The hero is!-

The red eyed self shut it's own sights away from that encounter. He had ruined it all by letting the dragon have his powers back. The son was no longer existant between realms as the hero chosen had finally become the replacement of the dragon's choosing...the light Ethereal and dark selves of the prince, we just to fuel he fires of that time line; when the Titan truly understood what loss was, by the prince's last mark.

~You cannot change his time...~ The self of mourning with eyes too unclear to see the outcome ; it had been a continuation in which the king thrived upon, to continue his reign with the plundered royals at his heels...this was an eternity of -

~I am not going to remain here to become fodder along with my enemy, for my even greater enemy!~ The light seer child snort with a grimace and twist away from the weakling's face. He was weak. Roko had been far stronger than the selves placed in a row! She had eliminated her location - the thief mortal X was her last occupant out on the cold streets of Gotham.

~How..?~ The dark son's fragment raised a brow even as the drifting shrouds prevented his nemesis from seeing through the mists. ~How will you ...make things right...?...Save them?...~ Rokou's eyes blinked away the copies of grey while the teen in white robes gave a grin when an idea was closer than seen before!

~He trusts me. I will find a way...for now.~ Hakuro pointed to the area that would be his exit from this dasterdly cell. ~Trust that my words are enough..I know just where the hero is sleeping sound.~The teen with dartker strands round his figure was unable too add to the younger spirit's plans; he had a plan so soon? Was it not a hopeless act however to force his way back? The ghastly quiet had protected...his youthfl visitor had no place here then...this was not a void meant to be beaten...he..his mind raced with a heavy sweat forming across the self's brow. Those red eyes scorced their possessor as the tween in white flew upwards by a drift of air , his escape...that was not permitted! The dragon..the dragon wanted...!

The teen in darkened garb and long, draconic waves of power let out a bellow of a cry. ~No! You are to be punished! You shall not leave ! You will give your aliegence to...our king...~ The teenage fragment was surrtonded further into his shadow covering while the light tween persisted . He fought much better than as a tot in the Celestial's keep. The staff he had owished to his aid once before ignite into a haunting blaze of imitation - fox dragon's son's lost self tranformed by the chaotic divide yelled out and attacked. The two clashed in a horiffic scene of bloodlust and the oldest's powerful vengence. The king's law, against the high official A's own descendant. Was he enough to coax the raging self of the sorry prince from their war path? Was the daughter of time even watching Hakuro this point on?...He had almost fallen before and had nearly been absorbed by allowing the chosen hero of the present day earth to save himself ,by using the tween's universal energies to survive...Yet..Rokuro had done the same...it had not killed him...there had been an attack..when he had jump and gone to soar from the tower, an arrow had pierced his heart...who had shot...-

~Why...?~ The boy stopped and breathed in a gasp of foul air. The space had grown this thick in those few moments? The void..it felt...-

~No...the pi...the only way! No!~ The teen cries out when the dark puppet self had swung again. He shouted angrily. The dolt had forgotten! ~The pit! The dragon! He has reconstructed it! OPEN YOUR EYES! **_PLEASE!~_**

Another feeling of numbness overtook the teen with red eyes reared only towards the blind youngster. ~STOP! You are making a mistake! Fight it! aaahhg!~

The boy was thrown back for the dark shadows to tug his long hair like a leash. ~Let...me...Gggaaah!~ He fled quickly with a burst of power similar to his stave's . ~Fight me? The dragon is going to devour us all! You have to face him! Help me! We can leave this pit, together! Read the signs! You are losing-

The mad teen in black shook his head as it bobbed low to the ground. ~No...nonononono nonono! You will fight! I will leave..you...will...stay!~ The light Ethereal grunted under his breath. ~Brainwashed...no..no...you are wrong!~ The self was blinded by his overpowering beacon of light. The aura was temporary. The lady of time could see! She gave him such powers! He had to succeed! ~I...am Hakuro...no...I am a guardian of the universal era! You have no power! STAND **DOWNN!~** The growling teen on the other side of his barrier was furious without question. The dragon wanted a winner...Either Rokou's true form, or Hakuro's intense flame. The dragon had wanted a winner. One left standing to claim the chosen inside their own web of fabricated lies..the dragon would tie those threads to never stray from his absolute desire; a future with he as the only protector and guide of a last powersource fragment...the righteous teen in silver and white fought with one single blow. The pit was dismantled with that wave waving reality in it's arm's length. He had no right to weave anything else. The self Rokou was in shambles; shocked on the floor of this tunnel , his arms were unable to lift, his whole body and very form had less than moments until they would evaporate into dust. The light self could not cry. It had done so before, only to find that the dark corners of Rokuro's mind had allowed the embodiment of the daemon , by his father's dark arts it had thrived alongside the prince. Dreams had singlehandedly been squashed over any attempt to leave. After all, an oath had been sworn, yet he had never had the courage to end it then..wrapped in that veil for eternity..

~Leave your shadow behind...I wish to confront the prince, with it guiding me to his resting place . Please...~The spirit cast into a design of power and humility smiled out of it's competitor's woes. It had rest to see to in the afterlife.. ~I will see to the future of the chosen. Please let that be our last wish...~The self sobbed into it's hands on it's sore knees . It's hair was still long as the dragon's own son's. ~Do not let my presence become a curse forever...I wanted...to protect...-

The Ethereal nod and reached out a single palm to rest upon the older daemon's shoulder, now losing it's tangible feel within each shiver. ~I...know...we are not ...going to forget...~Tears started to cloud Hakuro's sights. He did not shrug them away. They were a badge. A badge he should honor with a great sense of emotion..~You fought amiably...do not forget that...sleep. now...and...farewell...thank you...you will always remain...my dear friend's shadow...~ The young self of Rokou's form shown through with a smile. It was just as the send off that had not worked well...why had it not? He recalled that sentence; it had to be all of the aspects to have been disposed of...let go...and the Titan instead had failed to correct that mistake...until today.

The stardust surrounded teen had a smile that was of both the prince and his father's own embodied aspects. A collective way to force change...especially onto your own heir and blood...

The darkness faded enough to allow the light child a brand new ability. "I have enough energy remaining to locate the hero." He called out to the empty space. It had returned to the inner walls of the dragon's hiding spot. "Must I put a muzzle on you child?" The demon dragon lord sauntered out from a separate hall with his eyes gleaming as a deathly cold swept in , while the lights dimmed into a clap* of smoke . The child tried to swivel around with his new sight gained by Rokou's own power made into his tool. Darkness did not scare a saint!

"Haven't I made this all perfectly, crystal clear? How will _you_ seem the hero..all when your own realm rallies by my confusion? "The teen winced and felt the forked demon's tongue tip him off from the side. "Come out. You have lost! Your damned reality is built only to crumble. Now face-

"I face no one ! No one who has the gall to call me as their executioner! You vagrant soul! Let me let you in on an interesting fact...~ The beast had transformed into the serpent again. Hakuro could strike it this way! Then the boy Robin might be spared..where ever this king had hidden him..

~Humor me then, beast! ~ Hakuro sniffed and pretended to seem unharmed with his movements. ~Take the bait, you cruel monster...Go after your weakling subject!~

~You, still have connections to another...I want her here...how interesting this would be , if you only knew...that girl ...she has the power to kill you...~ The teen spat out the fog turning his stomach. His head spun. The gasses...a chamber of them! What was this!?

~She was the only one, who could kill a god. A real warrior,from a realm called Universal..long ago...-

~Uni...very...sal...Drag!-

The pang of a sudden flush of..it was not an emotion, it was a faint memory. The prince's fall had been a single arrow; shot by a dangerous eyed princess. Her name then, was Arianna. By her rites however as an Eternal heiress, she had been given the honor to join the Universal sect. The last task they had required her to handle; was to end the dragon, to slay the catalyst. To ...kill the prince from further ruin...but...-

~she was un..wise...why...what...love...w..was...t..thth...theeere...~

With a thump into the dirt the teen fell into a calm. It was an eerie feeling between entrapment and...a desire to see someone..loss..he had lost...the dragon...was still alive...His whole body convulsed with a snap of those bony fingers while the light entity had forgotten...yet gained the way to stop this all forever, or to alter the rest.

Time had to be tampered with even against all odds. If only the chosen leader could inhibit the powers of ..the guardians and magical beings in spirit. Just as the teen Rokuro within the Gotham hospital had said ; he had been wrong. The Titan hero was right. Time was there only hope. They had to chance breaking the fabrics to pieces, just this one hour...before the dragon truly became a phantom to linger ; to cling to the boy's consciousness for the rest of his days as a mortal...Before..the spirit world sank into an abyssmal ending that could never be repaired as the first attempt. This was a war of the mind at stake. Hakuro erased the present body to become the tot he had been locked away as. Roku scoffed by that lack of cooperation and saw this rebellion as a chance to strike while the iron was still hot. "Give up now. " He commanded with a growl and tapping toes towards the spirit on the dusty floor. "N..no...-

"Then , never wake up to this place again!" With that last shudder of the young Ethereal's new body, he no...longer could see the world as it had been. Completely lost... ...this was best..enough time...to pl..place a...-

"Rokuuu!~ The teen of light saw the one he had believed had the power to free him, just in time with a few more recruits. "Wrong answer!" The dragon growled with a hit the sent the child falling down from the first tier - back into the setting amid blood , red , nights.

"No! Hakuro" Kori swept off of her perch and flung to catch the young spirit ; his body as the young child that had clung to her leader...when they had left to meet the Celestial realm's peace keepers. "Richard dart after the dragon' s shadow while Alue shot out a wing to end the game. She ended up pacing her heroic chosen by projection of her powers and Takahara's tech, as she flew after the illusionist king into the darkness of this realm. "No more games! Fight me for real this time! No more hiding yourself from me! I want to know the whole truth!" The deadly claws of the dragon poked out at the hero's arm to become a wyvern's deadly toxin by the mad lord's illusion magic. The teen Raven was not here to save her mate now, Kori had gone to aid the wrong hero . The demon cackled as a monsterous embodiment of shadow and fear. "Hyyaa!" The teen Titan swung his disks to try and hit the target. Only then did the self ; not Rokou , but the self taken over by the dark world's disorder, display his anger with a staff as well. The Titan flipped away while the floor began to shake and quake below the few. "The floor is destroyed!" Starfire called out with Hakuro under her arm. "Quickly! We must retreat! Robin!" She pleaded practically with her eyes wearing at the leader's conscious energy. "Star..." He was led away from his thoughts by a display of aggression from the wailing creature against his psyche. "Huurry!" The teen red head and Tamar an princess shout against the crashing, crumbling arena. "We must go ! Robin!" His hands clutched the staff as tightly as a promise, one made too many times already. "The tower, the very top." He addressed the shadow with a growl. Richard's face and hair were evenly plastered , all as the serpent drinking the aura of rage in too easily too a long sigh. ~The truth..will never make you happy...I am never to find it...you will give your very life to my cause...the tower it is...my chosen hero! I shall leave you a dedicated hour to plan your last strike! Then...your very end belongs to me! Farewell ! We shall fight, to free your worlds and that appauling future...I look forward to seeing just how you will end our game! Hahahahaaaa!~

The smog cleared as the teens found themselves on level ground below. The Titans tower of this illusion was still cloaked in shade and fog. "He..will fight only you?..." Starfire shook her head with eyes flaring and tears falling. "He will stop at nothing to have what he wants!" She cried with a fierce protest , the tween in white still at her side. " You _will not_ go alone!" She shook her head and shouted now. "We are heroes together! Arianna said to fight only as the one! You are going to break all of that trust... there **is** no truth he can bring us! The dragon is a monster!" Her chest pounded while Richard's arm bled by the scars of the wire and vine fixtures. The dark self had no where else to turn, it belonged right now as the dragon's remaining warrior . Not that it ever had wished to help it's oppressor. The dragon had forced a curse too large to find any loopholes this time. Raven was still adjusting to having lost her ally Malchior. Starfire dragged her leader to see reason; the dragon would have his hope..his very last wish to find the Titans back in their world...Alue's projected form of her older magics dissolved after the battle . She had not yet been ready to join them, so Shoji's crafty gadget had allowed an edge against the enemy. Now, it was only Robin, Starfire, and a shattered Hakuro in her arms.

Over the dusk and horizon of the red lunar symbolism of more troubling times to arrive, a terrific yet almost unreal presence startled the heroes from ever corner of the realm. Sayumon's chariot, followers and warriors, had entered the void. Yet it held no promise when the snappish body and jaws of Verra had been seen inside of a floating cell...now that ...meant true danger was after the teens...Vee had failed. He had been captured by the tyrannical peace bringer and cleanser - his own bloodline was not of her own status enough to leave her cowering as the guardian was tossed into the Titans' faces. Slade was unable to get away as he had not expected more visitors to show so soon. For now, he stayed out ofkmind with his lips sealed tight. The Titans could cover his back for now. Just seemed to be in closer reach again. Raven watched the madman with her eyes returning from Ravenna's impassive ones. Malchior's storybook embodiment still sweat lightly against her chest. He wouldhave fared no better against the royal pain in her war craft...~This is too great a battle to leave in the hands of mere...children..mortals with worlds past saving!~ Sayu took great pride in her threatening remark; it would mean the chosen, were defective as of now. The cat was furious! ~This was all his fault after all..he would not let us in to discover that Isis had plans to secure something..you too realize? The child of Azarathian ills! Over there; you were told and even given on account the means to one day,.become the deity's equal! That by our law is unforgivable!~The valkyrie vixen up on her piller of light snarled to the empath personally. "She wanted us to stop!-

"Rae..." Cyborg was unable to say another word of reassurance once he had been located , yet a gesture in which might lessen the intensity of the witch...was all he could must for his friend's sake. They were no closer than the beginning of their heroic quest... Sayumon did not expect the heroes to finish the dragon off. Her stave's point was sharpened intently towards the light entity younger. Hakuro was the worst example of all. Even Tsani had taken off due to his objections over the mother fox's plans..an ungreatful whelp. She stood tall in mid air and gave orders to her servants quickly. "Sayu! You beast! The Titans aren't our enemy!" Greggory protested while Verra in his lowest hybrid form whimpered with a howl and forced out his longest distraction of a fight. "They are supposed to face the dragon! The prophecy!-

~Was given it's form by your traitor deity, in order to have her desired outcome. Stupid nephew! You had led half of my orderlies to the front lines,. and for what! Contain the seer Ethereal! He is to be sentenced dearly for endangering us ! As for the chosen...~ She stood her staff to dip in front of the hero leader's face. His bruising arm was burning and in need of treatment. Was ...it true? Had Isis just wanted the teens to have the golden dragon ..so that she could...

"Our lady ally Isis..." Starfire started. "Was not the one to do this! It was always the dragon! You are making a most terrible mistake! He is going to destroy the entire world if we do not-

~The dragon's destruction is no longer in your hands.~ Sayumon brushed back her white hair easily with a frown. Her cool gaze infurriated Raven as she lost her thoughts to...this was going to leave their worlds..all of their homes...-

~Consider your lives forfeited for a greater purpose, no longer. The chosen's prophetic nonsensical journey ends! We, of the Celestial and Eternal ages, shall see to the dragon's defeat. Take them away!~

The heroes would not stand down when a shifting warp in the area turned past the squdrons,their bodies still believed it all a passing earthquake. "Get down!" Hakuro was released from the binds by his captors. "We have our mission!" He huffed as soon as the ground had split to distract the warriors further. "Haku!" Bb gasped and leaped over a boulder to join the tween. "Have you _not_ seen how scary she is!?" He exclaimed angrily as if the youth were his sibling, with special powers... "We are on the lamb if we let them see us as traitors..we are not doing the wrong thing! I will not leave the war path for Sayu to -

"Hakuro." Raven swiftly flew over by levitation to the Ethereal teen. "We will end up convicted, but if you know what can stop the council, then don't regret anything!" She was demanding a real answer. He had a plan cooked up just by that intent of a rebel. "You know how to stop all of this." She stared over to the shaking teen , his staff was not as powerful without that extra boost. "I...lost my extra power thanks to that cretin...yet, I have a theory.."

She nod and called over her friends . Even Slade she clung to through her telepathy, he was not to be rusted to wander off most of all. "We are regrouping. I want to hear about that theory. Thank you, Hakuro." Richard said this as Raven acted by collecting Verra from a crumbling landslide with the guard squad flailing helplessly after. "I didn't want to lose our lead.." Haku flushed with embarressment. "Sayu is going to strip away my title, yet my dear equal Tsani is still without -

The teen leader put a hand out , his grin only returning this long to shake on the deal. "We are going to save them. You just have trust us. " The Titan saw in the distance a hawk- a green one flying into a hover, directing the heroes to safety. Bb had joined the brigade just in the knick of time! Cy waved out until he saw what would normally have caused him to act the big bro. "B! Man, Am I _glad_ to see you!" He was relieved that the teen had not been lost all alone . Better yet, they were together. The Titans, guardian, and allie of a new transition fled for good while Sayumon's royal guard fanned out the area. Scaling ever boulder and crack of the damaged realm, the fox mistress did not stop there. Yet without anyone to pull her away from the confusion, the deity let a smirk play along her lips. ~I have the chosen...they will be before you my king...and then, I shall wear your pelt proudly..~The devilish grin turned to a snarl . ~Roku..those brats shall guide me to you...so that I may end this game of cat and mouse you have concocted...~ She bit her nail and sniffed anxiously inside the safety of her chariot. ~The Teen Titan's past is the cause for your involvement...damned creature! He is the bane of your fanatic desire ; I will not let that happen..~She chuckled and saw the heroes ' last sprint with her infernal sight. ~You know how to wring Isis dry for answers..even if she is your elder. What a sad story...now on with the hunt!~Sayumon grinned madly and sat up to draw her chariot to fly off. This was a great outcome, though one in particular was not present...The girl heiress of Destiny's sect. She was pinpointed to have joined the heroes...With a shrug the mother huntress could wait. After all, her real target had not shown. It would be a long while before time's child came to rain on the unruly vixen's parade. Until. then,the senence was to stand. The chosen would not succeed. Time was never to be their last resort. Sayumon wanted the dragon to pay . After what he had done to so many just as she,the spirit of kitsune magics couldn't help but laugh. ~You are no farther than my other suitors, and soon..I will have you head for my collection of wins- such as the black widow's misery...she shall never desire a partner...only those to fuel her revenge! To GET EVEN!~

A high laugh echoed outside the plane to rattle the sorcerer of Digitalis's senses. He had work to even out as well. Not to mention a goddess of the great divide to summon..before his prediction became a whole other reality to leave the magician weathered and dry...only now did he turn away from the had come thus fasr already. Even with Cyborg still left to believe that the trust was still there. He had a callng, one to either endanger his chosen charges, or lead them further towards their goal. The laugh died down while the Titans made their way to a cavern in the rocks a ways outside the false Jump city. He watched Hakuro plan mindfully as he had been taught. Yet Sayumon was crafty. If they were all forced to surrender too soon,the the end was indeed, not far behind. He shook away the dust and sighed. If only Aleiah had put more trust in her prophecy than today. With a shift in precautions, the cave in sight, the heroes dove out and away from the hunters after their task. Richard had never understood if the dragon held any such answers ; he thought the shadow was a key to figuring out it's destructive tendencies. While in the back of the Titan's mind, he wasn't far off from Sayumon's own discovery. He just wanted _dearly_ to know what theory Haku had brought up to Raven. If maybe it had the same truth imbedded deep in it's core. He braced himself for what might occur. Though the dragon's red gaze left him standing still. ~In a way...I am that shadow.~ He would not accept that reality so blindly without knowing the rest! Dick grimaced and clmbed up with his teammate Kori focusing on those eyes. ~And yet..maybe time will not heal this obsession I feel. ~ The words had him freeze. ~An obsession born by my mistakes. Now, I have to face the destruction head on.~ Starfire sighed and saw her hero's brows crinkle a bit in thought. Her own feelings would no longer linger by the  speak. Her eyes shifted to the confusion far below the high standing formation of heavy sandstone. ~ Arianna told us all, to band as the one...how will ,that **ever** become real?~ She questioned far off into the future. The road ahead sat boldly in their presence, yet the teens had a long way until the real issue was left to stare them in the eye. They could hide for now. Sayu would eventually find a way..until the last straw, then the heroes would fight. Nothing would stand in their way. Even if it seemed impossible for now.

Cliffy...literally! Yikes...sooo, the quest in general has been interrupted by an unbeknownst hunter and her council. being treated for her illness ,while Allie has a lot to discover about her dear friend Aaron. It seems he has plans and another dawson for her to aid him. Cecilia is eying with daggers! Roku has created a tension once more as the infamous soul stealer that he is. It's a parasidic effect to devour as the teens keep mentioning. Robin was a targert when he became Slade's enemy; earning Wilson brownie points from the king after he had seen the entire episoded unfold. He was a shadow has to do with the resemblance to Nightwing . He has no connection until that time comes to claim his vessel . Isis is willing to risk the lives of a few to bringb back the golden dragon's powers , all to stop the dragon when the deity of the past had failed. The pit is sort of a void, an ending with no escape. It holds no hope if you end up trapped there ; a cell once for the dragon lord to lose his powers, then having escaped it was found to have been flawed. The idea of torture was lost by the branch immortals. That is why other branches exist in the story in the place of the ancients' . The spirit world and underworld; as well as Eternal are closely linked even after many eons since the original sect's dissolvement.

The tides are turning rapidly as the last two chapters to this arc are on the way! Stay tuned and read on!


	15. Chapter 15

Teen Titans; These New Years; Part One; Chapter 15: Time On Our Side; Rally Against The Sands Of Time- Grayson's Destination. A Lasting Dedication To The King's Muse.

Ok, so the heroes were last backed into a corner by the hunter and executioner Sayumon of the Celestial council. Till the very last of the chaper, the vixen had use for the Titans in order to ween out the dragon for her. Hakuro still detests the deity, howewver...Tsani has learned the truth over the tyrannical mother's transfomation. Raven no longer has any last words from Malchior...he used up his last hours fighting and defeating Kyrios in the illusion world created by Roku. His form now is that of a storybook- just like the episode in which Raven undid his seal. He was already unwell, but did not want her to remember after his leave for good. She has not some to terms since Slade is still under her radar . He has need for her though, in order to get back to Jump's present day and reality. Verra was on his way to the realm but ended up captured , weak, and weaponless against the squad under Sayumon's jurisdiction. Kayu is still onboard a sky villa rail car in the Eternal realm. His only mission is to end his mother's rampage once and for all, before her true nature is revealed...

Bao Shi is actually not the one still conscious. The vision Hakuro had seen was false. The tween Tsani is tending to her elder while gathering powerful allies to tail the dragon back in his domain. She has no real clue that Hakuro did not make it in time to guide and aid the rebels of the spirit world. The dragon attempted to capture and brainwash Starfire, Robin, and Beastboy. The teen morpher has not only grsped astral travel , but also has Raven to thank overly for the brilliant idea of meditation. Since that also gave him passage into the realm housing Hecate's sect, the teen changeling is feeling pretty confident in his abilities- even if only termporarily earned by way of his location. Robin as Richard fought the self that was not Rokou, but a mix of the dark self ; mentioned in my To the Future arc, and the real Rokuro still clinging towards freeing the chosen by his ultimate sacfice. He does not want the dragon tyo lay a finger on his charge. The realm the arc by the way, was a predicted outcome if Roku had any power left to corrupt the Titans' leader. The dragon's hair is as long as Nightwing's from (How long is forever) . He is seen as a shadow in form for that reason, even though Starfire was the only one tohaveseen the true Nightwing. Yet the dragon knows and is trying to tempt the heroic leader with that anxiety- also boardering around the prophecy and golden dragon. If he gets this far in changig the Titan to think that he will become just as the vision interprets in in his own mind( thanks to the dragon's tampering..), then he will end up the heroes problem for a long time . Hakuro has a theory that may defeat of drive away the king's terrible ploy- yet it risks time dimensional shifting like no other. He does not want to risk the chosen in case it is dangerous enough to have them...well, let's just say omnipotent isn't too keen on time travel, especially since Isis refuses to leave the heroes that option. Ava is still with there goddess as her charge . Astarte is guarding the seas from the craft she is stationed on back in Gotham. Bruce will not be mentioned until later into the years ...Now ! On with These new years finally!

Shoved squarely inside of a cavern up top the rocky cliffs of Jump's outer borders, the Titans sat round a fire in the center of their hiding place. The teens' sullen face returned on occasion until Shoji had returned as a battered , suit wearing con, to flame and joke with...yet.. Hakuro still remained distant. He clung a little to the leader of the Titans even with his older form now recnstructed as his teenage one. The eyes he kept were still blind, yet he had no trouble doing the basics as he had been trained . "Bb cocked his head as a piglet and smiled with his tiny eyes of that form. "Why don't you join us here instead of clingin' to Rob all the time?" He asked , hopeful the teen would not decide to run off in embarressment by the question. "I...would rather it be given more thought...-

Richard pulled away from the still short spirit who gaped up once he had realized what it was, what his charge was expecting. "You said we have to trust one another." The Titan grinned and held out a palm for the youngest to grab hold. "You don't have to be so afraid. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you." The smile was meak, worrisome , and enough to bind the spirit Ethereal to the hero's fair enough tactic. "Alright..." He mumbled and tried to walk fowards on tip toe. Hakuro's eyes were not the only guide right now. Grayson was trying to gather the young seer as an ally for their cause..even when that teen himself doubted the resolve of others at times as well..

"Welcome to the party lil man!" Cy laughed and had the sorcerer Greg dig out marshmallows and soup ingrediants from his magical ruck sack. The guardian couldn't help but hide a chuckle as the rest was covered- leaving Bb and Raven to wonder just where the supplies were from and which world he had looted from this time...Such with equivilancy in general. Hakuro looked down into his lap then reached out to what he had thought had been the hero-

"You look much ...um...taller, Haku..he!.." Starfire nervously had been the spirit's target!

He letg go of her arm immediately when the flashback of Arianna's attempt had rattled his senses. If the dragon had been correct...then she was still to be questioned as truly loyal enough! If not to his old friend ro-

"Sorry ! I am most worried that you are still not wishing to trust us." The older girl frowned while the teen in white tried to find his favorite -

"Haku! This is important. Look, we all know you are still worried about the prince," Raven managed to stand and redircet her attention away from the 'dog ' in her care. Verra grunted a response with his eyes still shut. He had changed while the group's meal was being cooked on top of the sizzling , sparking, campfire. Sleeping off the headache..certainly felt wise...The cat snored right beside the empath's foot too soon , even so. Raven's own eyes clenched shut to rid her own migraine while on sight... Verra sniffed less than content and pretended to sleep with a soft whistle during each exhaled breath . Rae cleared her throat and ignored the trouble making royal. "You have to not hold back. If you do, the dragon will take advantage like he did our leader." She stared deep into his features ; reading every line and press of his frown, furrow, and private concerns for and against the heroes. "If we are protected by both you and the guardians." Richard said in Raven's place. "Then doesn't that mean secrets will not work ? We cannot know if the dragon is reading into our fears. But I do know he hates those that stand together to fight his tricks. Especially when he's hoping we'll fail. A challege for the monster is a big damper on his plans." The teen seer shrugged and returned to seat himself onto his knees beside the charge he had known far longer than the extra, Titans.. "Easy enough to dictate, yet the dragon has thoughts, words, actions in which he uses against those conflicted by his powers. He is a soul stealer leaning towards corrupting-

"Which is why the more we talk about his powers, ours will grow weaker. " The teen looked up to see who had spoken. It was no one he felt had a presence here. "Was that you just now Rae?" Cyborg wondered with a hard stance towards the exit. "No...It sounded...fem..maybe high pitched? Was it , Beastboy ?" Her finger pointed to the green teen unsure of who that extra voice had been, and from whom..the goth's skin prickled uncomfortably beneath her cloaked form. She shivered then glared to the piglet for an explanation. Beastboy pulled back his ears and grunted, very insulted by how Raven was acting..He raised his voice a bit to state this concern. "Dude! I am not even human right now! I look like old Mc's cutest farmyard friend! You think I sound...how bout Star!? Her voice is super-

"Excuse me?" The red headed princess stood with a hand to her chest and her eyes slightly lit. "I am not the 'bad news bearer!' Verra snickered loudly as his head swam over that terrible migraine this time. "Guys!" Richard coughed from tiny, odourous whisps filtering all around the cave. "There isn't time! We have to move! Sayu's men found our location." Cy threw up his arm to see if that was accurate; to his shock, the room was a toxic pit -

"Through ..cough!* ..Through the exit in which we entered?" Starfire gripped Beastboy who had not turned back yet into his meta - human self. "Rae!" Verra groggily stood against the pains and waves of torment in mid air around them. "My head ...it was the smoke...a plant...to get...teleport!" He let out with a bark* to echo throughout the entire chamber. Greg got up and did what he had been instructed,while his second guardian comrade lay in horror over the poison having the worst effects next to Beastboy! "Join round!" He commanded with a staff from his sack of tricks fired up. "We now leave this rodent trap! Take us yet again away from death's door!" The idea was to create a way out by words,yet the powerful magic infecting it's core had been activated by Verra's bark earlier. The teens saw from a distance later the cave's collapse while the scouts and hounds scoured over for survivors ..

Verra coughed one last time before leading them out into the desert. "We will not survive at this rate!" Starfire gripped Beastboy until his sniffed around in her arms, transformed into himself, then flailed to hit the red earth on his back side. "We..were being tricked!" He rubbed his neck painfully with a slight wince. "Sayu doesn't want us to come to court again, that's for sure." Cy said under his breath, though knew he could be heard too well by their leader. "Is young Hakuro alright?" The frightened spirit still clutched his chosen's leg as if leeching on without reprieve. He still had his eyes glued shut. "He...trusts you a whole lot more." Cy blinked down and tried to coax the youth to leave their leader a few moments. His arm was still in need of new dressings after that scratch had made the remaining guardians take extra precaution. "I..don't want to leave his side...or something terrible will!-

"Then you are putting our friend in further danger by having him fend for both of you." Raven crossed her arms in annoyance. "You have to let him go Hakuro. Richard needs his arm looked at and if you want, I can try to heal that scrape on your face..?" She seemed too forceful to the youngest as the blind sighted Etheral shook his head shaking even more . "You will put him in more danger if we cannot leave this area. " Greg reprimanded with the painful truth in mind. His eyes somewhat narrowed underneath his tall , wide brimmed wizard's hat. Raven bit her lip by how she had made the child, partly afraid. She just did not want her team to lose sight of their real mission The boy with his white hair and clothing, was more alert now. Greg was truly together when it came to mediations and settling debates. The azarathian teen wondered if his methods were real, or just stage tricks of the mind at play. " If I let go..." The youngster gulped with shaking fists. He was still unsure as to why the older Hakuro had still no way of letting go. "Will I disappear?" The heroic Titan's leader pat the child's moppish white hair and tried to seem helpful with his stance. "We won't let you leave us again. Just as long as you still want to save your friend, my team is willing to do the same. You, just have to talk to us..." The child self nod and instantly revert back into the longer hair and slightly taller Ethereal they had met moments before the escape from Sayumon's forces. "That, is better. " The seer cracked an unnatural smile with his cheeks red from trying too hard. "You..don't have to pretent that much!" Bb chuckled a bit and clapped the kid's shoulder. Hakuro still was nervous as they walked on, yet felt confident enough to trust..if not uncertainly , the rest of the chosen. Richard prided the youth for the attempt as the light eyed spirit beamed back only to him; as if a parent and child..which made both the guardians wonder if Aaron wasn't the only fragment of the Titans' future descendants. "I am most relieved that you now wish to know your friends better Hakuro!" Starfire chirped in his direction, though he still avoided complete eye contact - even blind as he was- for what Arianna had done to his friend the prince...

"That's great an' all." Cy pointed with his arm to a few meter stretch into the sands. "But should we still set up camp here though? None of us have the stamina to go on all night. We could try, but Sayu might wear us thin if we even think of tryin' that harsh a terrain. We have an imaginary desert...and I don't see enough stars out either to light a thing up ! No electricity for the whole night. Gonna be livin' out here till we go after the creep lizard by sun up." Cy yawned the last part while gathering drifting reeds from an old oasis palm grove by an abandoned, burried town of these illusionary sands.

Greg nod and crossed his arms in thought with a halt. He was lucky to have found supplies to pump water from a spickot that still functioned. He motioned over with the heavy pail , heaving it without magic towards the tiny campsite. "Verra. We shall not have long, yet rest is a neccessity either way for a warrior ." The cat self cocked it's ears to see if their location was safe enough. "Go on?" He sniffed the air while Greg continued...to not seem it a distraction on his part. It was a dignified code phrase to throw off enemies. As if a metaphore unclear enough to answer. Wit was easier to digest than convoluted, old riddles these days! "We..have the night to watch and stand guard, until our charges the Titans might continue in the direction - I think it the right time if any...for the theory to be decided over as we wait for our..ehem..party to arrive.." Raven raised a brow then came up to see the nervous nance's true expectations come to light. "You...acted out of...then who is your extra team?" Her voice dripped a bit of impatience. They were sweating bullets in an illusionist's desert, trying to avoid both dragon and Celestial hunters...was Greg the one they couldn't trust?

"The guardians are not working with Sayumon in the least, I only give my pledge to the council leaders against both she and the dragon himself!" Greg breathed with a hard sigh. "Same here." Vee lifted up a paw then dropped to all fours again as to not gain any stares from Bb and Kori...last time stung a little of the dog's pride. That he hoped to never happen again! It was a meaningless guess if they caught on to the duo's act too soon..

"Then you guys had 'back - up' on the way here, even if we didn't approve of more of your buddies pokin' around in our business." Cy spoke in response of his friend's false sense of security. Not vouching for the guardian's attack plans alone. "We were gonna' get their go- ahead before you guys had to fend off the witch and serpent. We had to find her as far off as possible so they could...wait! You know what ? That's so dumb I forgot all about it!" The dog grinned with a snicker again and made Bb's hairs stand up. "What is that supposed to-

"You know the guys I'm talking about! Greg, the secret's out. The ones on their way, are allies you guys already know!" The teens had raised brows,fists and frowns to add to the cat's explanation. "The whole big shebang! We have them ready to -

"You aren't!" Hakuro forced his yes shut of that fight. "Why? That would mean a war! I refuse to take part in this obnoxious -

"You have a better idea kid?" Raven was about to gasp by how easily the guardians had pulled their dirty stunt- to have the Ethereal open his mouth so that the theory within his own plan was no longer hidden! How devious of those-

"Time! Time travel to alter the dragon's take over! I know how it..has to be done..when Rokuro deemed it unneccessary in the ..hospital..." The leader of the teens stood wide eyed in front of the spirit with his long head of hair lowered in flushed shame. "I..knew how risky that might end for you...I also did not trust...what Arianna had...she tried to kill Rokuro! I did not want the future to repeat itself if the prophecy stood!" He wailed to the dirty ground with his eyes still flawed as before. "Then we might have a shot...Hakuro...we don't want the same outcome as the spirit world did." Richard brought out a palm and helped the yet again reluctant Ethereal up. "Why did they..lie?" The teen stared directly after the guardians. They had felt guilty enough, due to the fact that it wasn't an entire lie at all!

"You were protected by the fabled Time's daughter for much longer than those days." Greg sighed and brought his hat to lower off of his carrot red skull, now clutched inbetween his gloved fingers. Wringing the fabric was just a ruse, yet Hakuro would have a white lie as his only, closest answer. "You knew about a lot since the abduction, so we had to pry a bit. After all, if the chosen are your charges too, then you cannot just have them to yourself to make up for your mistakes. " The cat made the white haired teen's face redden further. "I..Rokuro was dying then...I had no other choice! They wanted him to destroy and ruin my realm of the queen's in the process! I still promised him we'd get-

"You forgot though." Richard stood down on his knee to explain to the youth. "Rokuro was protecting his friends,by hurting them it was more or less blackmail if he didn't listen to his king." The hero frowned and pushed back a mop of locks from his own face. "He couldn't stand hurting you or anyone else..but he did, thinking it would free you . It only made him more corrupt in the end." The empath had no idea that Robin knew the story...even after being manipulated by the lizard and Slade-

Her eyes whizzed around. "Where did Slade go?" Richard looked up briefly,then excused himself from the talk to look away across the horizon, now gone towards nightfall. "Man! He's worse than-

Bb was interrupted by the slash of a blade in the distance , clashing on as the Titans found themselves..suddenly out of luck for the moment.

Slade had tried to dive clear of the blonde Aaron and his 'self chat' in the dark. While his own party had slept a few meters south, the assassin had heard more than enough to wake the sorcerer from his daydreams.

"You are a spy? Funny! I always thought you as a the last to show after a kill..." He'd meant those words as Aaron dove to strike Slade in the gut with his own weapon. Hidden lowerr was a dagger that his enemy had no idea existed till-

"You are no honorary example yourself!" The tween flung a ring from his belt to act as a temporary flash bomb. Slade saw it though and drove himself to dance through the sands, kicking up enough dust to blind the attacker with a firm grip , he tugged the object away. Though it had however been activated before he had a chance to ring toss the weapon sky high!

A powerful blast sounded into the air, where the Titans luckily could guess Slade's presence. He didn't want a rescure, just to stop the ratty spy from sending his intel over to the huntress's side was why he'd not run off. Raven would indefinitely question his work later... Cecila unfortunately was a capable witch enough to have bumped through her portal to 'head - knock' Raven into a fit upon entry. Though nearly matched, the teens still had throbbing aches from the stifling accident. When the two magicians had finally calmed their...bruised craniums, Slade had finished the tween of the 'golden dawn' by pinning him down, without his bombs to toss- unless he wanted to end their game against the vixen's orders over and done. He didn't bother to gloat as his grip never loosened once for the troublesome kid. He squirmed angrily with his teeth knashing and nails more than happy to tear off the metal lug's jarhead mask! "This is mad! Let me go! You are more unbelievable than the cat-

"Me? That seems a compliment compared to the dog over there. He must have gotten the call. " Wilson smirked to the brat who was indefinitely in a fit of rants,while still 'hog tied and annoyed from the pressure in his lower back' by now. "Slady, you've got a lot of nerve acting my part so easily! What the heck were you even doing ten feet apart from..." Slade waved over and gladly tossed the brat to scurry by the spirit world prince's feet. The dog sighed and revert to his Veravakumu self of the past. "Tell me though." He tightened his fist to lift up young Aaron who spat into the prince's face. "Guess you are ; A- Either brainwashed by the enemy." Ver's grip was unbelievbly wreckless as the teen soon sputtered his words of protest. He..was still able to remember!

"B; you bargained for our sake to save something you won't dare share to a single , spineless lout such as yourself!" The brat grit his teeth and clawed to get free. "Or, C...the list is too long to name this one. You lied. Plain and simple; you had gotten onto our case all through another source to have the kids here gather your trust- then! Then you went after Allie and tried to give her your fullest response, no...respect! You are not of this fight but another! Tell us! You are not the real golden dragon's messenger!-

"I am!" Aaron gasped with his face losing more color. Slade stood a few feet off to not see this up close. Was the kid even answering the question? Was the cat holding back?

"Oh! Fine! I have no way of going back anyhow! Now let me loose enough to explain!" The growling brat sniffed and saw the dog's expression still as cold as one in particular, heavy hitting glacier. "Don't lie. You know something, then spill. Otherwise, Alicia is not going to be in your care for this journey. I had you watch her because you trusted me with those words, too well . Now talk, or I'll have to get Aria to make you-

Aria was a siren that could make him do just that if she wished. Raven covered her lips with a gasp while Cecila knew he deserved it..after having used poor Alicia with no respect for her feelings! Shameless ! She crossed her arms with a huff and waited.

"The truth is, that this form had a former before it's reconstruction. I lost my memories in that time. All of the rest of that while I tailed in secret the underground societies of the dragon for answers. Awhile after that..some of those fragments made sense again!" He rubbed both arms and wrists with another sniff. "The dragon, Slade even ; now it's useless to ask as his memory was erased after the death of...hem..Will.." Slade shut his eye and listened with his back partly away from the few and...that snotty brat who dared bring up the mercenary's humiliating defeat...!

"Anyway, I had to find out more." He started to question into that past involvement, into infinity if he kept on with the topic!

"Why I only remembered the vows of ancient societies and not logical sense. It had less and less logic behind as to why I had arrived. When my last resort was shot down for returning , the lizard's monsters decided to help me forget for a while. Memories were more or less scattered, implanted so that I could not run from this new vow." A small pause only just carried the silence to linger. It was a very good relief that Alicia was still sleeping feet away. Aaron scratchily cleared his throat to continue. " When I had broken my pacts against the king's rank holding spectators, the spectre Angra had cornered my form of this child..." He groaned a bit by the memory. "I was able to bargain myself to be left as an astral self . The ghoul agreed miraculously and I continued to seek out the rest of my past. That was when I had learned of Priscilla and her reassurance that I might have hopes of ..being restored. In the end, I lost my form and memories again to revert into a dragon-ling.." He rubbed his neck with a nervous laugh and looked up to the guardian Vee. "You must thank your doctor for giving this poor fellow a chance at all. If it had not been for his generous nature, I would have ended up without a purpose, the dragon might have won me over ...Alicia discovered my powers when I had made contact as an astral entity. She might have forgotten, yet she was not unaware and will recall that time. The way in the past that I had rediscovered of myself,was as a council head and high priest within the Star Capital of Eternal rites...the same sect as Orion of Arianna's past." Starfire held back a gasp while the yougster finished his tale. "The character I was of that past had connections to both the Crescendo and Daia lineages. Ages before the princesses had been conceived." Veravakumu coughed nervously as an awkward parent by that description. "You are a former follower, no, you have more to say of that time." The dog in man's guise of a god assumed with a stern look into the golden eyed boy's orbs. He had a whole lot to stop bottling up. The cat would have to contact Dearheart when this was all over..

"The line of Crescendo was overlooked by as you might have guessed- lunar pact holders. In other words,right before Ladies Dark and Light had come into being. Daia..was in a tern to 'dawn' or day. Crescent was -

"Got that part." Raven stopped him this time as Cecilia looked on. "Then why was that important; as yourself in the present, and why the past ...seer is connected." She tried to speak out. Aaron nod once her words had become clear as a passage over the waters of eternity. Another home he had known to have existed in the underworld...

"The two lines were not indfifferent, yet it was a strong possibility that ...the Daia line had used an ancient art to bring about an..heir...Thus, the product Alice wa-

He stared over the group. "Too far ahead, then let me try this with a new approach." His staff came from behind and swiveled as a wheel, causing the air to tighten round the hero and guardians' lungs. "That past,will become a beacon into the future of this fight!" He proclaimed as the vision of a ...Richard and Starfire saw the rest as if living the dream!

The leaders of the main branches of spirit were about to hold a ceramony with the two daughters of Catalina as proven heirs to their cause. The girls were no more than tots ; eyes wide and thoughts of there last playmate, (cousin Richard of their auntie's line) , while Cecilia was more awake to the trials with her fingers clenching her mother's skirts. "This is ..a bit of a powerful method Madame." The sect's leader of Catherine's kingdom to the south was wait ing patiently enough; especially since the mother was protecting her children from their world's laws. "They are to take their roles now? Even whilst we are still facing the defeat of the dragon and his spies?" She raised her brow with hands to her noble hips. "My daughters are not to lose who they are , not when they have less of a clue over the entire truth! That will be the exact fear I keep from my nephew...Lady Lorelai was lost to us due to that -

"All the more why they shall know , in order to protect their worlds and family." The hooded folk had all assembled around the queen and her troupe, while the daughters of her own bloodline hid; Cici would not let the clowns lay a finger on her only, youngest sibling. Richard was waiting to see his dear cousins in the keep . Even Arianna of the Star Capital had visited when passing through just last week! She had seen his heart more than happy to have known after all of the more fun times, instead of painful reminders...Cecilia had learnt earliest of the death and loss of the Ainsley era to the north. Her heart roughly beat in tandem with poor Alicia's , who hid further from the bickering priests and their whims of imperial justice...

"Then have no shame that my line will - even should the outcome flourish, the one last era that you have not cursed yet again will breath easier away from this crude cycle of spirit kind!" The girls were brought away from the underground chamber as if none of it were too happen, at least...until something had into their tenth year as a family.

The halls were a flame as the mention of the kidnapping by the safe haven known as the sky kingdom castle came into sickeningly , almost daily rumors within the southern queen's kingdom walls. The two daughters of Catalina were of separate ages by a few years apart. The teens had always believed Allie to have been twice those years more apart from the haughty, professional sorceress, Cecilia. It was not an entire fault to have believed their ages were what developed both girls' personalities. Rokuro had been taken when the southern isles queen had gone in search of a cure for a poisonous snake bite. Had they only known the dragon's ploy to set the castle of the sky deity in the air ablaze, then perhaps the prince in hiding might have remained ...beside the royal mother's children now..

Cecilia frustratingly stomped off ahead of her younger sibling, her eyes never watered. Instead a rage grew below her regal exterior. Alicia whimpered and flung herself to grip her elder sister's wrist. "Where are you going?" She innocently knew however why the girl was so determined. "I have no need to tell you. I want strength enough to face the one to have harmed our family!" She ripped away her arm and flew down the stone corridor to the lower level,lower still as the stairwell had grown steep. "Cici! No! We promised to stay together! You don't have to go! Take me with you! Cici!" The girl had evaporated into the dark passage below the castle. When she had wished to be given the honor of seeing the sect's high orderlies, what met her was a sorry sight instead.

The dark lady Lil had taken every last inch of the cavern; souls wailed and bloody prints lay scattered as the dead no longer pried away. She..had murdered the council of the southern line?!

The child wondered in her mind if this was to be reported. Should she run? Would the fabled strix devour her before there was a choice? Her own voice fell to as gasp as the demon mistress was just finishing a goblet of her finest life wine. ( Yikes! Ok, life wine is the essence derived from reaped souls made into a frothy beverage. Before an Eternal tommorow arc, Roku was said to have gathered more souls by allowing it to a selective few classes, and those he wanted full dominion over. When Verra was fighting in the Life after death arc, he recalled being treated when the prince had bargained the guardians' safety- even though the cat and his posse stayed partly behind to keep an eye on Rokuro . Lilith was discovered in the To the future arc to have known Cecilia from Roku's deceit; pretending to be Queen Catherine's husband , just like how Malchior's dad was corrupted and later devoured by the dragon. Cici is literally going to end up under contract as a pupil of Lil's - as To the future arc strongly was mentioned. Now back to the brutal flashback!) ~You are a royal! How in the world my lady, did you ever find this awful place?~ The demoness cooed as the girl cowered enough to hold close to the wall where she had left her own keep from the higher level.

The devilish grin was no comfort as the heels of that heretic were covered in shadow. ~To hide her features of the infamous owl woman I suppose..~ The red stains of the council's last remaining drop of life had been drunken whole by the destroyer aspect/ black widow... should she see the princess as a threat...

~You say nothing child? Even as i have deduced..you were just on your way to see your realm's wish ...for your own benefit?..~The green eyed princess realized that the longer she remained in the strix's presence,that more of her thoughts would be left out in the open. "You killed...the council! My home's record keepers...why should I answer to you?" The princess shifted her leg in an attempt to skip off towards the exit. Illusion or not, this demon was not going to take her homeland's last hope away! ~They, were in the way.~ The motherless madame stepped down from her seat of corpses with a clack* of the lead order's high priest's own skull under her heel...The sickening crunch was the last straw as the princess dove back up towards the steps, her heart racing as quickly as that day when Alicia had hidden her eyes from this...yet her sister was still not respecting her wishes! The girl sweat fear if the demoness Lilth were able to pillage and plunder the upper keep! ~ I must drive her away..to the temple of our mother archetype! I know where that is!~ Her head swum with the location's layout. The swift flapping of a scout owl or some large vulture of prey scared the royal blonde into running in the opposite direction. Before she could guess over her poor judgement, the tunnel had taken the little lady underneath the kingdom to the outskirts of their own isle. Up top the highest mound was a door that would..lead to the temple grounds! The girl breathed a sigh then saw with a gasp that the night hour was growing nearer! She hurried along the path that was almost too convieniantly laid out...where had the sound of those wings gone off towards?

Ignoring the peddler, fish monger, priestesses from a farther off pilgrimage-

There! In the distance Cecilia could see the glowing lights of a brilliant awakening ; the orderlies..some were still alive!

She crept off to see for herself if these last sages were to be held at equal lengths. To her sheer terror and disappointment, the one other priest of the sect that had tried to coerce the queen, was still talking and laughing by way of a...?!

Her eyes widened while as the heroic teens saw from a distance between the envisionment, the owl lady peering from her brush towards the moment that would mark Lilith as the winner of this tryst...The cowled ones had best not make a peep, or the dark sorceress would be forced to remind those burly beasts of their promise...her claws ached for more lives to snatch from the earth. The earth still not yet wise to see that she was an imperial. Letting the girl edge closer to listen in on the sect's remaining orderlies' victory, the child's area was..in a sense perfect. The nightly daemoness shut her large wings to hit the dirt without making a sound. She had the stealth of an owl as well. "We have done justice my covenant brothers and sisters!" It was a celebratory toast to the death of those that sided with staying...in the dark era. "The daughters of the two suns shall be forced to aid our conquest! Once the alignment is centered for the thirteenth date, we shall see our glorious ruler from the dead again!" A few of the leaders had no sense of this line of morals and shouted out their disgust by the head's infuriating decision. "How is that even to protect the Solaris throne!" One member had not wished to create a rift of tension with the revolt of her chosen brothers. The capital back then was divided to house the elementals of all realms. However, after the loss of both the Immortal and Ethereal, the many factions had scattered into tinier niches. These groups were considered far more influencial than the high realm branches.

"It will be an ultimate outcome! I promise this to my many -

~Then the rest was to your liking my sire?~ The level headed and firey strix mother passed the hidden princess to bring a hand to her hip. ~ You?~The orderlies gasped and shouted louder after seeing the cretin in broad moonlight!

~I...I do not know this terror! She must have been summoned by!-

~By my dear Saint Claymore! Why else would I have come to greet thee as if my ..own brother?~ The sultry voice from the infamous devil woman led to shaking heads, disbelief and, Cecila was unable to contain herself any longer.

She jumped from the shadows and screamed to the daemon lady something that left her to regret the rst of those days. "You ..killed your own? Then you were nothing but a drone to follow! Tell me now! My brother Alabaster was not our enemy!" She pointed to the awkward elder without a prayer left to save him . "Lilith was to gain you the firm grip over my mother's ...my home's entire future! You are hereby to be disposed of not by she - Though by her eldest child of the Crescendo faction!" The whispering few that believed the princess were unable to act. The girl had not realized the strix and her powers of motivation...

~There was a royal here? Did you know any of this Clay? She seems far superior to you...low life simpletons of the old age! Why not give her majesty a round of-

"Not so fast!" The young princess stood up boldly to the strix mother with her eyes flaming a glittering sunlit gold. "The child has...this is not as WE of the -

"The owl lady is no better than you lot!" The prissy miss furiously made a burst of power create tension inside her own mind. She gasped and fell back from that outburst...why had it happened at all? Why was...

The mistress above the royal youngster smirked and bore her teeth in the process for the coven's keepers to see well. "Mistress!" One middle aged priestess shouted off to the dazed spirit ruler to be, her eyes still wide and afraid of what she had seen. "Get far away from that monster! Malady! Save your self!" Her powerful allies of that same row of traitors forced themselves to stand against the evil soul reaper. The girl looked around to just see what it was they were trying to curse her back into the void with!

~Hahahaaa! You have witnessed this chance far too soon my young one! If ye do not wish to suffer once again as I have been scorned by YOUR actions!...Then do the will and make the child into an untouchable prophet! For she shall be unlike you all! I grant upon this child the sight of your exquisite millenia! Take word to your great spirits of my coming! I will wait in my sacred grove for you to stun us once again! Goodbye my nightengale...until you shall understand this law as my chosen sacrifice!~

The nights turned to wake into dawn and morning within the keep was, ushered in silence. An abduction, a mass killing of high priests and priestesses of the southern isles! Catherine had no choice but to see to that wish. She passed along her child to stand as an onlooker from high up the steep cliffs where the demon lay watching patiently.

As the youthful Alicia had remembered, that had been a few months before she had been sent off into the safe haven stronghold of the far northern border. The boy who had been abducted was returned only after Alicia..had already been left in the care of the winter palace. She remembered no one during this time before then. Her own sister had lost her freedom ...she had no one to spend the days with any longer...During a trip to the second home of the Daia Queen, the youngest had become lost on her way too far from the town surrounding the country side. Her eyes dart this way and that ,her dress in tatters as she ran from invisible monsters in the dark. Yet during her fearful encounter, she had also come across some rather helpful spirit. One was a wise old crone; her hut the only spot for hours by the crossroads. Back then, Alicia had not known that Hecate had protected the royal from those other creatures outside of the deity's domain. She had been watching intently for the child's powers to awaken, so that the ruler Catalina could rest easy knowing that her last child had the ability of a true goddess archetype. The Daia line at least might still have a chance to survive...if the future of the Crescendo branch could not lean away from the mother's own. Yet, she sent the girl to her home once the sky had broken . The madame of the moon's sacred ruling had not her own method of going alongside the girl. She had, something of a plan for now. When the blonde princess had awoken with the sun in her eyes, she had been able to see someone staring back . A boy? A blonde tod whom had no real tangible form! Hakuro saw the memory yet thought over how much time must have passed inside the golden seer's barrier.

When the youg Lady Daia had relocated to the alpen lands to remain safe from the dragon's threat still lingering, her sister had lost her last bit of hope for any one soul breaking her curse. Allie had not seen her in danger yet, though it was rumored that the prince of Lorelai's last line had returned...yet without any memories of his life as a servant of the king. The rest was of the boy called Aaron as far as this vision could muster. The last shred of his message from the time before leaving the accompaniment of Hecate, had been the largest clue of all. ~Madame!~ The child had lost young Alicia to the massacre by the dark dragon's battalion far into the north. He was all alone while he had no where else to run, but back to the lizard's kingdom, where hopefully A ron's charge was sure to remember... In that last moment snow began to fall,long enough to whisk away the pained spectre of his former glory...

Lights emit from every corner. Three deity had assembled beside many more as he lay only waking slowly to this realization. The netherworld courts !

~You were given the rights to see to the dragon never leaving a mark up top those peaks.~ The lady Hecate was there; her eyes cool yet knew how the battle had turned the child to doubt his own strength . ~As a guardian figure, you must know that your sole journey is neither through, nor to end until thee task given is seen to it's bitter end.~ The boy looked up iwith a wrasp of astonishment to his overwhelmed expression. The haughty expression of the queen Isis, Astarte was also there as her elder self. (The new Astarte had been reborn in her longest time, contemplating the dragon's escape from the 'pit of ends.) These new years arc*

She held her head in her hands and a leopard by her sandled feet. Her eyes mirrored the big cat's quite well as the seer of his timeline recalled - she still had not lost that ability. ~The only way now , is to gather the strength of he whom you had been reincarnated of.~ The darkly cast deity of ancient lore wait for a response from her contracted. ~What..or who had I been before? Will that power you claim to think I carry save my charge Alicia? ~ He begged to know as the mother figures looked into his weathered gaze. ~She can,and must. The child of the Daia line you must be told, is the next to rise as the Elemental holder of Light . You will give her your fullest concentration whilst we of the Eternal, Immortal, and Underworld realms see to the dark king's imprisonment. You must stop him from forming any link to her powers. If the dragon finds the very source of either Alicia Daia's or her relative Richard Ainsley's , then none of this will end in anything but bloodshed. Do you understand?Your form before this one was a keeper of the sacred law of the Phoenix.~The goddess Hathor with her head held high pointed to the air above the spirit blonde , still taking in the information with a purpose. ~The boy then...you tell me the relative is also in connection to a far greater plan...then might he-

The ladies shook their heads, all but Isis who held her's low with remorse. ~He is to be left for certain reasons my comrades and I cannot speak yet of. ~ The tween frowned; however nodding , he understood that the captive prince was still rather unpredictable. At least he could bargain that Alicia would remain fine of heart and spirit. If only she had...

Before long the two royal cousins were aiding their lord left and right by securing the king's infestation of ideals by their new abilities... The perfect soldiers were kin of his own influenced bloodline. Even Cecila and Veronica had not been spared as mercenaries to the Lady strix. Who had been the real enough reason for the dragon turning from his demi - djinn nature as Lord Destiny's pupil. The golden dragon remained a guarded secret only Isis, Aleiah, Destiny, Hekate, and the many more immortals knew away from the war time era. The storms of a great plot to awaken were the best cue for a take down of the dark one's fortress. During those awful few hours of sacrifice , the tides had risen to their highest level. The drowned efforts of the guardian sorcerer's rites was to very well spell out his last story...

Aaron dug through the underworld for her ; any single mention if Lady Alicia had lived! In his mind she was priceless. The sacred lessons of that time had been passed along, with the princess thee late, sole surviving, relic! There was an experimentational trigger innacted by the king. done to bring the elementals from the two children's moments of required cooperation. ; just as the goddesses had prophesized . The dragon had found only just where the child's long lost shard had been burried with his darker side of alchemy. By countless tactics of hypnotism, invasion of her mind and later Rokuro's, every forced whim had been freed for the king's own promising rise of his d3sired future -scape...Aaron had never seen his young charge until that time. When he had lost his way among both daemon and deity. The girl had the power to seal away the shadow of the soul stealer- he had to press onwards! The rest depended on that decision! On Alice's reawakening!

The teens blonked back into their desert reality with wide faces stricken by surprise. "Aaron...you are a protector, yet you have no true form to return to..is that why you must wander as another ?" Cecilia looked into his eyes as her own held withdrawn tears . Shimmering, the lady of the olden day lineage squinted past the glaring light. Richard gasped when he'd noticed the sun's position..the moon..it had vanished!

"The dragon...he said around this time.." The teen grunt and readied his stance nearest Hakuro .The young Ethereal sprang back when a draft of wind pressed against his light robes. He yelped from the thought that the king had been closer by, by that promised duel!..

"Don't move." Raven brought her magic to errect a small but powerful forcefield before her friends. "Is that?" Bb pointed while his arms hadn't decided where to swat frantically; Slade, Vee, or this fishy kid Aaron! Slade shifted out of the morpher's range less than gracefully while Cyborg's wrist lit up to display patterns of interference. Right on cue.

The dust refused to settle as a whirlwind prying across the spot, it's arms ( the dragon's embodiment) , made entirely of sand and silt, while the teen hero knew to keep the child of time's safe. He was the last remainder why the boy had any reason to stay. Rokuro was his responsibility since that fated departure..now, the hero of earth was chosen to break the cycle. The kid seer snapped his head up to see even by his lost sight, the massive swirling of the furious dragon. The sands were his tidal wave to call, all while Raven's perfect blockage was chipped away slowly. Her hands and clothing turned to light and then, miraculously the color of the dunes! Without words she spelled the creeping terror from moving any closer- until the dragon's form of a red beast decided to act. Her cry had the empath's second to none equal Cecilia call back Aaron amid the torrent of sand and anticipated bloodshed. He carried the staff with rings round it's tip. The light emit from those same rings while sounding beautifully enough to give the three their fullest strength. Greg whooshed off to gather the teen heroic leader of the Titans and his ' still far from recovered ' Ethereal partner. His gloved hands were dusted and the sandy whirlagig grew to the narrowness of a corkscrew. Round the three it threatened to make the same exit as Beastboy had been lucky to have survived from previosly ! As a burrowing rodent, the teen changeling fought to grip tightly to Greg's boot. The winds furthered their attack; the only last thing to do, was to divide and separate the guardian from the real target! Starfire dove acoss to grip hero leader's collar- by Arianna's protection not yet nothing to laugh off, she found him to hold her team mate steady- simply that, u til Hakuro had forced his powers to pull the friends apart!

"No...that is not ...no! I will not be reborn! You are going to ruin everything!" The child shoved the returned believer of Princess Arianna into the earth. He gripped the Titans leader until, he'd realized how right they had all been...the dragon had made it certain that he COULD not trust those posing a threat between...

~Then your answer is written clear across that spectacle!~ The draconic cloud boomed loudly and chuckled under his breath. ~ Might have done you a better hour if you had not repeat those exact mistakes...after all! The chosen of this timeline is why you will not let go. That would undoubtably make poor, poor , Rokuro hate you even more? If you offer him to me , I will gladly give that back to you...which you yourself lost in our earlier battle. If you face me here? Will that account for the centuries of hiding? Of lost strength due to you? A cowardly cub without a true face...~

Raven heard those echoes of threats briefly enough to know it more or so boardering a...commitment...Slade dove out of sight by holding tight to Veravakumu who had forced himself to not step back. "Mercenary! You are notneeded! Go back t!-

Slade frustratingly smacked away the cat from his crew to use the dog's levitation as a way to brave the deadly, catastrophic , dust storm without the guardians' whining that the qssassin release their companion. Slade looked the scientist/ prince outcast/ killer of his own agenda, in the eye, and snapped. "Do me a favor and shut up. I have him in my sights, and this time!"

The cat wasn't flung fowards into the shadow's remains, Slade had been. Richard tugged away both himself and Hakuro who was still glued to the spot. "Don't listen!" He forced out, begging his parched vocals to work for his efforts . After all the shouting it would have gone bone dry. His voice called out then to the child in white. "Fight back! Don't let him make you change! Haakuuroo!"

The assassin out to drag the dragon into submission had no care at all that the hero wasn't supposed to be the 'big baddie' ; the same criminal who had started all this mess- he shot out towards the whirlwind monster in his dampening shroud of madness. The cat had gadgets under that guise to wreck an entire continent! Who knew the scientist had even known what T.N.T. stood for? It was obvious a background check was in order- for now...Slade savoured the dragon's surprised scowl as he -

~Ready to take back that promise Will? I am not about to give you any ounce of good forture! Start begging while you're wired enough to have my head! Hahaaa!~ The stupid beast was reading his rage now? Were all telepaths this dangerous ? His lower abdomen felt a hit as the rest came sharply . In many different spots to stun - magic! Hah! Pressure points were no spell for the cold blooded warrior ! His body twitched by a single press where Slade immediately felt the life being drained from his own bloody -

"You imbecile! Raah!" The wolven form of Verra sprang out of the cloud with missle strikes on his mind. "Fight me corrupt daemon! I will face you this time!-

The dragon swished through the sands to let Wilson grind under his boot. The mastermind king had been plenty busy updating his wardrobe. His sleek, battallion's armor stiftened by his strengthened form beneath it. Slade coughed an ugly sight as dark, red fluids stuck to his nose and mouth. The grates thankfully popped off thanks to the dragon's soft spot for the mercenary under his steely gaze. Richard saw this display and froze. Slade had ..he was at the mercy of the enemy...was he going to help? He had ended up doing more than letting his arch nemesis live after Trigon had been defeated by Raven; knowing the monster king , he had a plan always to manipulate the good and tolerant nature of those weakened by his immortal powers. Richard fumed and wanted that to happen. He wanted Roku to be jailed up after what he'd altered! By what he expected Slade to perform as a prop of his next return..a future without a shadow..!-

"Time. " Richard gasped breathlessly so that the Ethereal son was out of focus again by that lone figure. "Time isn't what's going to stop this!" The younger wanted to force back away the subject- Roku was a lurking figment - a fly on the wall if he caught wind-

"Shaaah!" The cat had revert back to Verra's form , as he hit again and again with billions of curses. His eyes red as rubies , the hybrid guardian clawed his way to free the objective. He was about to lose by his temper to hot to see past the burning ground! Roku sent the cat flying with a sneak attack. Robin's head spun by all of that blood..Takahara wouldn't stand a chance at this rate!

The teen knew the answer. The dragon wanted a shell, he wouldn't have one. Not unless it pushed him back into that pit!...

"Roku!" Richard screamed out so that the demonic bruiser was grinning by such an honoured call forth. ~Shit! No! You are going to!-

The cat had his body snatched up and swung into the dirt . After all that he had sworn..Roku was much closer..he had never been so humiliated...as a guardian, a fighter for justice among his own..among the powersource even as Rokuro..he had...he had broken his wishes as well..this was it.

"Come down from there so we can talk!" His breathing wasn't filled to the brim with fear,rage maybe. But those footsteps sped up the teen's heart rate. He was used to Slade doing the same. As a soldier, yet Roku...was a fearless reaper of heart and minds alike. He was undead to his own party. His body was covered over in the cloth of a reaper as well. Though he could see plenty of armor. Not to die without a purpose...what was that for any longer!

~Well! You have decided an apropriate site for your final wish...however..~ The god turned his head partly to the sands where Slade had fallen . ~You have a contract in place. I can always warp it to suit? Maybe he would rather leave you to hunt another day..hmm?~ The Titan winced to that reaction. Mocking him, treating him as if he were hopelessly drawn into an irreversible web. The dragon was in for a wide wake up.

Richard started to walk, the run. The dragon had no idea why it was sudden. Embracing the enemy? He roared tohalt the child, yet Hakuro's own eyes let up from hiding away. He teleported suddenly to where Alicia had been resting. Her eyes held the same shade as the youth in white. Her own form the height of Tsani; dressed in a gown of a princess of her olden days. The elder princess Cecilia only caught a side glance yet had no way of fighting the blistering heat. ~It is time.~The girl with her features mirroring the gaze of even Aleiah , bright silvery strands touched with gold, wings almost transparent on her back, used the ancient speak as her response to the travesty. She looked as if her life had been lost long ago. Hakuro saw the young Aaron's reaction as his staff lit up to blind his party last. ~Find him..find him and bury the shadow!~

The rest was nightmarish twist into space time . Having to face the spectral red monster as a true monster was far different than what the Titan had imagined . The rise and rest of the uninhabited void was a staggeringly desolate journey. The teen swam once he'd seen a rift. A void other than the pit he had conjured up long enough to barrel out of unharmed. This was...

Outside of the world of the present, or even of the dragon's creation, the teen felt rain fall- pour and litter his scalp as if-

Time no longer stood still. A bus was able to blare loudly and startle the drenched hero as he walked into a coffee shop . The rest was mysterious by it's full nature, almost too daunting when he'd seen who was seated by the counter . "Havin' the usual Grayson?" The teen's form of a soggy , bewildered brat, made the boy duck from the male- his future self! This was too dangerous a situation to see shatter! Dick watched his older , adult self lean in to take a peek over off to one out - of - reach, local paper. The customer flipped the cuurent arcticle shut, raised a brow, then relented when he'd paid his own tab to go. The cop Grayson waved a thanks and started to scan the contents of his prize. Eyes sped across the pages as if they were of some greater importance. It wasn't a required skill as a policeman, Dick had never tire as a trained detective and crime fighter ; the thought of unlisted agendas and current events melded into a...Project of sorts. The hero Nightwing was stationed by a city close to his new stomping ground. Though..Richard rubbed his chin and thought. ~Bludhaven sounds promising..might count as a lead towards finding- The counter's other occupant looked just as if he could have been the owner as he cleared his throat to grab the cop's attention. Present era 'Richard's' hunch was too for certain as the older male in his cook's attire and apon started up small talk upon handing over a tall , luncheon menu to the boy's future identity .

"Yeah Mike. Done over easy. Just thought I'd drop by for a while before my lunch ended too soon. Put a few pastries on the tab. Ave' would send me packing if I had nothing to bring for after supper. " The male behind the counter sighed with a sorry smirk to the younger man in his dark trench. "Your kid should be giving you less to worry bout' . You get home practically mid- night after a big bad incident - more than a single night! I even feel sorry for her! Dick clutched the paper and flushed full of embarressment. He nervously rubbed his neck to crane up towards the shop's owner. " Sugar is definitely out huh?" The teen rolled his eyes in the background. The future made him a double push- over! He frowned, yet continued to watch and listen in. Mike ; the owner, sighed a gruff way and put his elbow to the counter. ~at least he's a good guy in this future. I bribe my ...with snacks..and gah! Get it together Grayson! You have to keep out of sight. ~ The teen nod away his anxieties again to view the outcome from afar. Mike crossed his arms and didn't have long to hold an opinion from an aquaintence- since the kid was a regular of his busines, he had to play fair too. "Well, then for both this 'Mr. Mike's' sake an' your kid's you had better plan a vacation, without my outta this world sweets as insurance. Besides, she doesn't sound like a five year old anymore to forget being away from her pops - even on holidays!. What about yer eldest? He's goin' into high school soon. You shoud celebrate that ! And the third sounds like she has you tied like her mama." He chuckled over getting to push the cop's buttons. The man was more or less without fault for the opinions turning into harmless advice..not only an opinion from Mikey. Dick sighed and felt his cover was never a mystery for this ole' shop keep.. He had to try and meet his family for at least one meal..not just a kiss and make up deal. Kori might throw in the towel if the officer did no more than plan, without any actions taken behind his prolonged excuses. He was trying to forget the run - in with an old foe. A bad influnce on Nightwing, and his old self ...The boy wonder had been on top of in the past. He sipped a glass of water to keep his throat moist. Yelling for back-up and being prepared meant no diet sweet tea- he might lose his voice by thinking about carbonated soda pop even!...Another sacrifice that growing up had dragged from those days as care free Titan becane who Grayson was today. Things could eventually look u with that promotion. He had to wait until his family was ready to hear the good news..-

"You got anything else planned fer the holiday comin' up? " It was a quick question enough to make the police officer on the opposite side of the kitchen grumble under his breath. His head shot up when the memory had returned. Anniversary! Both he and Kori...and his parents...he had both to attend! Dick had been so bogged down with his investigations and late night joe, that he had nearly skipped talk over...Kori wasn't going to just toss him, she was going to blast the miserable cop out of their story window! Aiden was also endowed with the power of a Tamaranean fighter, though weakest compared to Ava. She had the same form of the girl from his past as a hero to that other world. Richard of the past saw the expression, then a cool waft drove him to duck further from the room.~ Too much...I have to find my answer! A future! Kori wanted that! What was I so afraid of?...~

He'd stopped running, yet it had not stopped pouring into a torrent of puddles and muddy prints along the walk. "Why was this my destination?" He wondered with his face to the rainy skies. "What did I have to find here! What am I looking for!?" He kept running. The timeline swerved with uncertainty. A fog passed over to swallow the even greys of the afternoon. "Gah! Tell me! Why am I running from this!" His words became thunder as the walk turned to a slip and slide disaster right up to..where was he now?

The dragon had been the very thunder to drive the child into that sort of, awareness. Sadly, he had seen this future countless only way to have the boy realize his place, was to follow. To see how far this vision would fester and grow back into an illusion.

The shroud of dark matter pressed forth while the rain rippled by, leaving the king to flick the droplets from his shoulders; the trickle controlled beyond his own time by younger generations of ..elemental spectators?. In this time, he would bring the current to weather. In time his influence would only enhance that guilt among those touched by his presence. ~Ah..such is the destiny of a deplorable soul- less being...well! I have yet to recruit my sucessor!~ He hummed away an old tune from that time long ago, when fear was never present on the king's mind. When his answer had been vivid as crystalline gems untouched by the elements. ~Rough it may be..yet there is always to remain that smoldering grey...I will fill it wholly with the shadow you lack..~

The teen drove his memories to stand strong against the coward of his ..he was still running! With a smack to the ground the hero hit the pavement with a soaked fist. His rampant thoughts were undone by this prophecy. Why was there a flaw? What was the danger threatening to tear him up in this time and place right here! The teen thought about calling out. He refrained, waiting for the spook reaper to find the Titan lying in wait. He would stop the king's last plot to exist without restraint, without any conscious thought as to what he had done!

~I bare myself to you.~ The dark cloud poisoned the air with it's shift back into existance. ~Will you let this future thrive?~ The teen thought about a family predetermined by this madness; about his career and ..his love for a greater good. He wanted this to be his, only his to protect. The Titan closed his eyes no more, staring up into the red gleaming orbs, and nod. The king did not frown, grin, not even heave a bout of laughter as before. He could not be read at all as he remained to absorb the last of the teen's response. ~Very well. I see there also, you want me to behave as..your guide or so this is ..As a shadow that will only watch. All shadows are capable of stepping down a tad! You needn't fret, if this is all there is to command; As a djinn I will leave you to have your fate untouched, that is, until you grow strong enough to face this reality..~ He motioned around the park where they had landed, pointing with that gaze to the rainy skies.. The world there had opened up to reveal night fall after the downpour. The dragon dipped his eyes to stare into the Titan's. ~So very bold hero..~ Richard would not have heard that remark, he was too focused on the king's truce...

~I want, to continue this path.~Richard paused while the king waited for his final word. ~Until I can break your hold over those that suffered, until I can stand as their hero. The you will be nothing more than a ...dormant shadow!~

The raving beast of red and spectral energies noticed this curse. It was to control his actions until he...the brat had then broken his own taboo. This was a rare technique of a different setting...still labeled till his dying day, as Absorbtion. The dragon had lost his freedom, however, he had gained a mind to watch and guide through this lifetime. To flounder in dire search of his real future! What ever it could have been without the prophecy, that time lost was not coming back to seek the child out. The king dipped his head low as the red gaze dispersed slowly to be sealed within the hero's own mind. ~We shall never part, for I gave you this future. Payment has been obtained- I hear your allies in the distant-

The snivelling cries and shouts of the Tamaran princess were met by a gasp into her-

Chest?

Robin shook her off slowly to not startle the crying girl. "S-Star?" He was awake! He had stopped the war and ...was this ...-

Astarte had given her vow to find the chosen if she had need to fly far- yet it was not that. It was in fact Sayumon had arrive- with her words useless now! Her only power was as an armed general to take in the traitor bunch. Though, the fox mother's skull ached terribly from something she..had done.. Her presence was sinders to the wind as the troops had surrounded the teens to accompany their lady ixen back into the stratosphere.

Kayu's bunch had been mysteriously guided back by their trip to the Celestial passage. Once there, the fox saw his old ally Dreamwake through a lone line outside of the keep's own network. It had simply said to head for the court's ruling NOW!

The fox sprint off while the rebels had gotten wind of some better news. The dragon's forces..had incredibly, most undoubtably...vanished overnight! The cause was only after a rift had been opened by two powerful seers of the realm labeled Ethereal. The daughter of Time's child had arrived as well to stand up to the queen vixen with a lust for further ends. ~In order to subdue-

The villa of Eternal saw this once Alue had been dropped off inside of her own bedroom within the powerful keep of her council folk. ~Malady Aluehain! ~ Through the same link as the fox son, the child of Destiny's reign had also received the exact notice from Lord Dreamwake!

Aria had been able to pester her way in ; even though bringing Ayane as Lori's reincarnate was murder in itself to convince the elders ahead of time. Tsukiyume and she had bonded much further, than in their pasts as full fledged royals. Tsukiyume was over the moon when she'd seen both Bao Shi and Tsani in good hands. Lady light had been able to see into the conversion of powers within Alicia Daia. Alice might have used up her last bit of presence to win. A winner however, was not as the lady felt in her bones..

Darkness had left amid the squabbling elite to have a discussion with Hecate in private. To her own miscalculation, the goddess was beside Isis and two more. Arianna and Ravenna had been called even during the confusion their vessel selves had to go through. ~We have less time now that our objective has been lost to a loophole. ~ Isis grunted beside her sisterly ally and sat with her head lowered. Her eyes gazed off into another place and space. The ladies ; Arianna in spirit, Ravenna as an entity of spectral unrest, and Darkness with her promise to not breathe a word to Lady Light, all sat to discuss the involvement of the dragon of golden light - and the fire bird's presence in one more.

~Three children...as well as Anya Wulfsmund.~ Isis spoke while the mistresses were well attentive. ~The great..the phoenix is the embodied power right beside it's chosen golden dawn! ...The sun...this boy of the future will bare that mark?~ The dark lady Hecate softly urged her creation of soulful moon rites to quiet her fears. ~Yes, however, he has an equal reason as to why the fire bird shall be of his same mother.~ She spoke of the youngest. The girl would carry the blinding powers of the sun- with the archaic energies of a ruse- the Lady Amaterasu. The last was of Ava's second sister-

~Hana...will he have the abilty as a later guardian?~ The princess Arianna knew only so much. She wondered off towards towards the Sorceress Ravenna's unclear gaze. ~The girl is to add to this sort of assurance that the dragon's influence will not reach the son. ~ Isis stood, her proud eyes full of frustration by the task they were yet to bestow upon these unborn youths. ~He will not become the cretin's next way out! It was as my child Horus! A blade able to fight the demon will be within his coming of age...just as my child...Horus battled far mightier creatures than my lord Osiris! However..never to go up against monsters with their own tactics - all without a summoner or contract holder! ~ I had been the one lastly to seal that power away. ~ The mother figure managed to say . Arianna shook her head softly . Her amber and emerald touched sights glanced over towards the sorceress and left a lasting impression onto the troubled queen's heart. ~ Those children are of my own rites of reality. As the guardian to the chosen's desired, this agreement will also be for another reason...~ Isis's eyes widened along with Ravenna's to glare slightly towards their elder Hecate. ~This will be to protect the Titan called -

~Hush you now, my darling ladies . We are just beginning to see the degree in which this will traverse. ~ The Lady Darkness was further stunned by this...conspiracy! Yet it was to save the hero from his shadow's influence...if the mercenary ever returned to change the hero's perspective ...or...

~Then. ~ The princess Arianna stood to face the crone deity. ~Miss Kori will bare this mark? Truly a blemish if the children must fight their father's battles...~The spirit shook her skull and sighed . Darkness gawked by the expression- was this to protect or test the heroes by...

~What may we learn from the boy's experience with his daemons?~

The sorceress Ravenna huffed and threatened to leave the room, yet Isis would not release her firm grip that easily. ~It shows our daemon is that which might better our understanding of our very-

~Yet Roku controls this domain!~ Darkness shout back frantically to her cruel mother...her hopeless alchemist of a long dead philosophy!

~Yet he shall not be here to cause trouble, nor if the Titan lives without fear. He has gained an ally by the control HE carries round his heart.~ The elemental lady shook her head and swept away from..no mother had or should, have the reasoning to sacrifice what they had promised to spare!

~After all this ...~The sister of the lunar cycle grit her jaw and clenched two blanched fists to her sides. ~He is carrying a monster till his last end! When you cannot rip away the monster!?-

~He has reached an impossible stage as a soul stealer...~Hecate sniffed and draped her cloak round her powerful shoulders. ~A parasite that would kill for it's host, never kill the host it encountered. An obsession formed that you may prefer to never hear from my lips.~The mother turned away to level a portal back to her home in Hades. An old friend was visiting from such a long journey. Souls came to rest by her feet, it was a duty she had sworn into without complaint.

~Then..Roku was a true evil. The boy is going to lose his just lifestyle if the king siezes that ...~Arianna kept her lips from uttering a thing over the perturbed Lady Darkness's rants. Questions with easy to read answers...The princess wished that her love had never sold off his being in those horrible years. So many scars across his back and wrists...his training had been learning to submit to his cruel king. Darkness was better off forgetting. She had no more time as Hecate waved off the four. Isis was second to go back- the netherworld still had Anubis, Maat,.and her last memories of a different home. Osiris was gone, Horus, Thoth as well...then could her dear sister and brother be next? The lady shuddered and left three to part ways. Darkness was left inside the keep without her sister nearby to see the elder elemental's tears. ~Used as a vessel...he won.~ Roku was granted his loophole trick without the hero's knowing. Truly had he glimpsed closly enough , could the boy have realized the error. The danger of giving your mind to errect a second container - a prison. Raven of the Titans had done that as well to her demon father Trigon. Yet he was an ogre in which did not have the power to exist as Roku...she prayed the dragon keep his pact; to never strike, not until the leader of the Titans of earth could bring the cycle to shatter.

The teens had gone home. Their idea next was to confront the guardans who were searching for any last shards, fragments, or links over the prince's self or his father's dark energies. Sorcerer Greg had praised Cecilia for keeping her word that the harpy was no longer there to judge. The lady had still wished to hold the title Daia - even while her sister Alicia had been given a seat beside her mother as a protege for a time. The two were close enough in Milan during a call for a family holiday, just for three...

Hakuro had lived out his promise for Richard; who sadly, had not kept his full end of their beliefs. The teen had striven towards the realm caring for a close minded and lost Kuro. The Ethereal had only gone that first time to see just how quickly the prince's last aspect was...Although it right there his heart was immediately smashed to smitherins by his old ally...no longer anything more than a listless doll. The dragon had ruined that body and in exchange,it had revert to the false one made of bolts and machinery of the ancient arts Roku had studied. (An eternal tommorow. Roku still had mention as an alchemist and time space magician of sorts. His don's young aspect self was ripped away from Robin ; under the Titan's noses, then places inside a false replication so that his spirit would not drift out. To phase out. ) The doll self was to perish . The teen held the elder's hand as if seeing that day clear in his mind's eye. The lady Isis had come to show her wpects and had given the children time to,cope with the loss. Hecate was still far from able to confirm if there wasn't still Roko to overlook. It was as insurance that Roko ; with Red X's body, would stall the dragon, even by the expense of his own life. Rokou had vanished, having not felt attatched to his reality within Roko's own views. He still lived up to his king's oath,so the send off was quick and painless. The only soul to debate his passing was Aaron; who had indicated earlier a swap of realizations. His feet had left the earth to meet beside the Princess Alicia's window frame by the sea. ~You will have never to fret this fool's 'nefarious plot!' ~ The wavy strands of Allie's stray tail waved in front of her disappointing glance. ~ "The he who sees what others chance to miss." Hee blue eye sight returned, a sight left behind by her new helping hand Alice. The Ethereal spirit self was unable to form spoken word, just as Tsani could never break that law . Allie looked up to her shining knight ; knowing fairytale lovers always expected payment towards the end of their happy end. She leaned in to grasp the teen's shoulder. Her eyes shut as he had less of a shot to shove away her-

A kiss! This was planted onto his cheek. It would have been disgraceful of the madama ; since his reincarnated self would be the eldest child to the Titan's leader. "Tell me if you ever wish another ally to your ranks, even though my body will have grown to that of a mortal woman's-

Aaron gasped and fell fowards. ~You gave up your...is it sealed until another disaster! Please tell this to your generation. ~The brave seer stood down onto a knee in mid flight. He had less to ask of her position, was she giving into her mother's line? Where was her real future? Was he to know her again? ~Then a small promise!" Alicia smiled down - rather up- to the sorcerer of golden light. He blinked as she took to one of his symbols; a relic she'd been handed before parting with his astral self ( Shadows and creatures arc. After Allie tried to forgive the Aaron in human guise for siding with the enemy out of fear, the teen returned as his real self, a spectral beamthat dropped off a small token to his ally. She had kept the item for that long. In hopes he would acknowledge it still rang true. Back to the finishing chapters!)

~My...it is...-

The red faced child stood still. She had never forgotten...Why was he such ..a friend...

"You will see me." The princess snickered cutely as she said this. "If I do not become fit to live out my mortal body, I will return as another to aid the new heroes. As a dear friend to ...the golden dragon?-

~You shall not lose here!~ Aaron frantically believed her life was still strong! She had to face this new time as...long as any other living creature! ~Do not take your life lightly...~He sniffed by what this implied. ~Do not leave before I see you again! My dear Alice!~

The teenage council woman in her earlier stages of transformation before that adulthood hugged the teen blonde until he knew his time was short. "I refuse to forget...go home now, my guardian. You have always watched my growth, you must know that this queen in waiting will not fall to her knees by a single sadness...so please!" She cried her eyes out turning to waves of sapphire and spinel. "Do not forget me ! I will come home to you! Now drift back! Before..."

The room was left with nightfallen sorrow, yet a hope had been born from it's reflection. "Aaron will be my family...and I...will know him ...until my time..passes.." Alicia's eyes shut from the weary trip twice over, to the side of the world she truly belonged. "I will sleep by your dreams to guide them...back to our future...my hero..." Her heart was now as stone, her pulse stopped as the shell ...had let loose her spirit to be given another destination.

Cecilia had wept bitterly when the Underworld court's record holders had given a list of those passed during the prince's sacrifice ..her head spun when she'd seen that written remark upon the scroll's 'as followed:

Alicia Seranato Sola Crescendo/Daia ; Cause of Deceased; Found Inside chamber of castle , no pulse. When raided under suspicious activity by infiltration of unknown tactics, the body was found missing from it's original storage . We have reason to see that by date shown**** girl was spotted within the spirit factions , aiding a non- magical intruder. Case suspect was a male ; White hair, One eye carefully concealed by a patch to it's right; armored as we believed to have had an involvement with culprit's world military . Detected the aura pattern, by our scouts of a red dormancy - a scale of very high readings , all by another . We will look further into the case to give our closest estimate of the possible familiarity to the deceased daughter of the currently stable Catalina Daia-

Cecilia squinted down to the letter, then up to her queen. Her eyes turned pained as the child's lips moved before ever planning the sentence - weighing heavily on to the eldest's silver heart.

"You refused...to tell the chosen? And now that your eldest child is aware...this was witheld from your family as well?" The letter was tossed to litter the floor in many different directions. It had a whole , full file..an entire history!

"She was left for dead , by the dragon! You knew! She was no better than the son! They were all unliving ...then..am I also-

"No..." Catherine shook her head and caught her rebellious child's wrist reluctantly. "I had not seen the evidence until, after Alicia had gone into Takahara's care. Yet you must believe me! You still exist! By Lilith's dark arts, it was not how you were granted a chance for this life!" She staggered by her shaking arms and toes, forcing herself as a head of the safety of her faction, to not wallow as her ancestors were reluctant towards. "You lived by her alteration of the Strix's curse...how you are here, it is to...continue as ...as if I were not to have my children inside this crone's shadow..!" Catherine fell slightly to seat her weary heart onto the largest lounge chair within the massive study. Cecilia grit her frown and tried to reply stiffly. Th..then.I..I will take your role!-

"NO!" The mother figure of Cecilia's lost and broken past rallied forth to prevent another loss. "Do not follow in my accursed footsteps. These age old laws were handed down to those severely branded, without freedom to this day...For what is the prince you should make to gain any such ounce of that lost faith? It means servitude and I refuse to allow my child to suffer for her 'long and gone' continent! Do not let the words of the orderlies drive you to despair! If ever a danger arrives , you are my daughter for always! Not to continue as a congressional lamb to the ones' that wish no such...the realms spin, but there is never an eternity. It will one day divide. And that day, when the sun no longer sets, I want you to aid the last of our creators; our mortal dreamers brought forth our realities to exist. That is why we guide. Why we always lose our way as a part of their pains, joys, aspirations! You must flourish...your songs before, they held promise!" The short bobbed blonde teen had lost her voice yet..her mother had been watching!..Eyes by both ladies prickled as the two blood- bound spirit embraced at long last. "Mama! My songs were supposed to change and they have!" The terribly mournful child wept over her faults, her sister's sacrifice. .she would sing. A harpy could be just as brilliant as a song bird of paradise!

"Allie...my dear sister under..stood...! I wish she had not left us! I never was able...to say go..good...bbyeee!" The starlet sniveled as easily as her youth had been adament that she never shed a single tear. She was a royal, with dreams she had long forgotten! Even as an enemy, Lilith had known of caged songbirds. She had gone through trials to dictate loss as -

Yet, the owl was far wiser than she had seen. Mad yet knowing all of this terrible reality with those eyes...

"By the way ." The queen had tidied up the spot of strewn documents moments later with her eldest still clinging a bit . She had made the mess after all!

"The child..I believe..Ava, Rothschild?" The idol off her glorious stage for now raised a brow, then a smile formed by a brand new request. "She wished to ask, if in her fated return, might she join her idol up on stage? A pupil of your own? Might have to run that by Mrs. Isa before a contract? Yet this is what might also, keep the memory alive." The girl peered down to her overwoked mum with shimmering tears, yet to find herself with a thank you soon after- and a bear hug!

The Titans didn't want to forget the threat of it did still have them under it's claw, yet Raven refused for her team to altogether remember featured glipses into the anticipated future. By a trip with the guardians and Aluehain in an arm sling, the empath took she and Cyborg to finally talk to Lord Destiny. The past teacher of the dragon half blood called Raku by his birth family. ~The Eternal plane, humph..so then before you get to dyin' you come here to review the records on how you did while you were still breathin' ?~Cyborg looked around and saw Skylar with his books over his shoulder, a medieval mixture of ...this was an incredible step from the heavens theory !...

~Skylar?~ Raven..had not refused Beastboy the honor while Dreamwake could also cure his morphing glitch to join hands into another world.~Tommy! It's Gaar! Heey!~ The tween's green eyes saw the old pal and rushed...in the form of a -

~Yow!~Cyborg had to flap his arms by this new...interesting changeling ability !

Skylar Thompson turned back from a flying sugar glider and beamed up to his old teach. His red hair was as flushed as summer sunlight over the dying twighlight of the city. ~I knew you'd remember! And wouldn't you guess? I am far stronger and in Piper's ranking class as of last semester! I can even teleport! My mind always races, all by your open heart and patience...oh! Sorry sorry! Heh!~Skylar wanted to see where Aluehain had gone to bring the post- chosen to meet. When the student had been told of their visit into Destiny's rooms, the tween even shrieked beside Bb. His hawk eyes now transformed by a barn owl's curiosity. ~Piper should still be with Lord Dreamwake!~He pointed out when they'd finally stepped closer to the building's grounds , housing an array of symbolic floral designs. A few in the shape of crests, others to show that between worlds it was still a stronghold against daemon from outer areas. Forcing a giggle to subside, the tweenage student was given favor so that the heroes might not have to sit tight over the long waiting list. It was nice to have friends in the underground...a border between earth and sky...Raven questioned if the Sky kingdom had not been the 'not yet brought into form Celestial realm mentioned in the forgotten myth. ' Yet this could have been the Eternal's older stronghold..or one no longer seen as a pillar to their day and age .

In moments the large doors had opened for Piper to bring the Titans to their guide Alue's teacher. After the trip down memory lane had come half way past the corridor of sciences, the scribe and sorceress in training part ways with her classmate and old rival to head east with the chosen three. The teens head further down into the labrynith towards where Destiny had nearly recovered his clearer thoughts; now fresh as a daisy to answer the real question..Raku now had some place quiet to reflect as well, although forced by a mere influenced mortal...he had to come to terms with this sentence as his 'answer' to what he was - what he craved had devoured demon deity whole, almost as a mortal searching into another realm of unearthen consequence.

The five guests were led up to the great leader's room housing a composium of ancient texts. A room similar to both library and personal study were seen by wall lighting to prevent poor eye strain and a space of calm to pull even Skylar's wide eyes forth. He drooled hopelessly over the many written worlds and works of his time line's heroes!- all not as great as Mister Gar however..Thompson shook his head to concentrate for the sake of his companions. The lord behind the the darkest corner of the librarium was lost in thought as the teens moved closer to their occupant's study desk. Marble flooring and mahogany wood of the furnished pieces in which he sat gleamed to dispell sunlight from the dying day outside.

Raven waited for the airy blaze of the deity to step from behind the desk and curtains hiding his full shadow. ~Welcome.~ Sire Destiny's echo brushed as swiftly as the wind passing through large pine amid an ancient world- for power to beseech power, Raven was sure he could become a great asset...unless his moto was to lead; not follow the common folk. ~This may be only your first journey to my keep.~He grabbed the teen's attention with a word of warning . ~Yet this time alone will happen only today. We Eternal are sacred keepers of lost time. Time and space intermingle within your realm's delicate balance. In this way, this is how spirit come to be born.~The cybernetic hero understood very well what this all entailed. To an extent of Raven's next question. ~Might I ask you, Lord team was altered by your enemy's effects over our minds . Our future now has that same block to prevent the one who has held...to his word, that he cannot leave. ~ Her words grew fearsome as the ruler to the twighlight plane readied for her response. ~A cell, a prison that no one may enter or break into to free the one convicted. Right inside our friend's mind, are dormant memories. He will not need a picture of his future and of what happened in that trip to the time he...trapped the enemy Roku inside of . I also...-

~I know a great deal of your concern will forever lay in the decision of your comrade's. However, child of thee mother Azar of Azarath; You too faced this daunting a challenge. Your defeated demon lord will never harm earth again due to your actions. ~ He sounded all knowing, yet Raven knew the cell door would not stop the monster from his trial. It would give him time to wait. Waiting and..waiting for her leader to face a shadow he could never separate from. Destiny was glad to be rid of his old student, yet he refused to force the demonic dragon to do as Trigon! Apparently, only a human male could face a demon?...one such demon; that knew every fiberous desire, fear, ounce of pain that festered below the surface! What omni - potent leader sacrificed innocent mortals for personal uses?!

~You do not see your Titan hero as farther educated over the matter.~ Destiny boomed with a starry sky behind those curtains starting to let off refractions of light .~The Titans are to believe in our ideals as we have to salvage the standing of your tommorow.~He seemed unfinished as Raven seemed with this ...he was experimenting with...

~Will we have to...if the dragon is gonna!~ Cy was just as upset as Bb, yet could not let this powerful and steadily growing plane dictate the heroes' peaceful coexistance. ~We will be keeping in touch.~Raven gave a swift nod to the powerful elemental djinn of the Phoenix's flames, then head for the exit to leave for earth via sky villa railways .

Her team had known nothing as to what damage the dragon's dragged on obsession would end up costing if they had won. No win, no loss. Richard was still being tested on into adulthood. He would go about life as a Titan, fall apart or away, then start a new life, as the council and Starfire's predicted Nightwing. Yet the empath refused to believe Slade had forgotten as the Eternals had not granted information regarding what the assassin did remember. Dreamwake was still Loyal to that pompous flame thrower no matter if he'd set himselfon fire! For lord and his very life. Sayumon's position was lowered to that of a certain faction the lady had once let become abandoned; her Kitsune branch was still able to reach the council's rejected member to offer some assistance, and advice where her relatives could . Sayu's speech of a higher good had uttered the lady into a solidified state of somber quiet. She was without the full command of a deity, her ownly lasting skill stood as a healer among her forgotten family. According to the ruling, her children could take the stage, or step away. Ron nursed his troubles away as a desguised mortal for a tourist spot in Fiji. The sun did him well to forget in less than a month - what he had done to Dearheart..he could never forgive his actions. She herself had gone home to Miss Melu and their ally Koko ; the wolf clan's priestess, who healed what she could of the wood elf's rough stay up on high in the Celestial stronghold.  
Under the impression that Kayu had no intention to see another power trip , the relative of the fox maiden passed on the baton to Vee, who stepped away to drop the sacred relic into Aria's hands. He mentioned that Ayane still needed the extra boost as a secretary on earth within the cat's firm. "The kid's minds are really trying to push out the ashes from the last wood pile. I have to lend my reach as long as it takes ." He was just as troubled by the leader's decision to house Roku's presence as a prisoner inside his own mind. Raven had done that with Trigon's influence, Rob was not going to face the fires as if the 'no good pup' had left his allies high and dry!

So, Aria may not have questioned the reason as to why Kayu had gone on a journey while she had a region to bring away from Sayu's influencial war path, though thankfully for the siren, she had truly, very capable help from Tsukiyume and Bao Shi Lan without her half brother's abilities over the royal space. Bao Shi even offered to address Princess Tsani's training to eventually progress into the next 'high arc' category if she gave her all under the strict grandmother figure. Tsani was still allowed to speak with Hakuro who had left to stand by the dying Kuro that was..his last reminder of the boy he had not been powerful enough to rescue from his fate. The teen of airy skies had sympathized from a distance ; wondering why her mother Aleiah did not show herself to calm the waterfall of tears..her poor half brother had to mop from his eyes now and again. Time's child was left to calm the one who had met her eye far eartlier; The fate to befall the Titans were as heroes had faced from the very source of their however, fret over the changes within the tower housing the mortal ...chosen.

Richard finally had a moment to lay in his own bed after wiping the sweat, dust,and sand from his hair and form. Kori had been unhappy with the damage the sun had brought to her strands, saying 'treatment' might benefit the hair folicles if the precedure were done professionally . The teen leader wanted his cut a bit as well, so they made it..a double trim date of sorts. Richard pushed the thought from his mind yet found a stray lock by the brush of his fingertips. It was straight as before, though the length...had ended up shorter than his original plan. Instead of wanting it to grow, he had decided to give it a resting period after that one cut. The idea that the fuedal era length hair must have labeled poor Prince Rokuro as very close to his father's looks..-

Dick swirved around to raise his head, craning it towards the window of his room. The night time breeze was still not truly humid enough into mid spring as far as he saw for Jump's climate this year. Though a rapping sound had alert the teen of a visitor despite the high winds masking the tap- tap of his newest obsession. By that irritation alone he had trouble distancing himself from to gather any rest! He tugged a pillow to cover his ears...not even close to silent! The sound grew even louder until finally, the hero had gotten off of his mattress to check..-

"Not the window? Then where...!" His head swung back towards the monitor of his personal computer. Not a rapping, a whirring. A sound of electro magnetic...currents...

It might have been close to his thoughts, though not exactly within that type of degree of scientific logic. Richard shrugged and walked over to the keys to press the sleep to...

It was active?... The hero grunted and sat into a large computer chair adjacent to the glowing screen, just to see if this was all as secure as Cy's best ...it was entered by a stray source. There was; a confounded, inferior link left on his home screen as a big, bold, print document folder. The hero saw just what it had been labeled by the notorious hacking fiend. BREAK LINK. The detective frowned and rubbed his chin, still eyeing the odd title . "Break...link? Is it a game? Am I being pank hacked by!...No..wait a sec.." His thoughts buzzed over if it was someone the teenknew. Was it an enemy that knew...his identity! Nothing should have existed on his entire frame that would have that info! Nothing was ever left on a digital...the email! Darn! The Titan groaned and slid his palm to slap his forehead - Stupid!

Bruce was in there...he had thought that was safe...why was it not under ...

The hero blinked up to the bright screen in the dim lighting of his abode. "I'll have to play the game-

It was a game, not a real easy one . It looked as if his solitaire program had gone cartomancy in 3-D! Dick recognised some symbols from his time as a Flying Grayson on the road, yet there was one thing that irked him specifically...

"How do you play cards with a fortune telling deck?... Was that the same as the card's symbolism to the method of 52? Was an adder even a part of...-

Astrology was added? Dick moaned out frustration with a growl . "Yah! This is going to require some study I'm rusty in, but first..." His hand fell onto his unit. "Batman might have already forgotten, but Bruce is losing his cool. I bet Al is still holding his hand while ..." The teen realized that the rest was a weak arguement. Should make a trip nto Gotham. X still has me concerned , Selina better not have chewed him out too soon.." The boy wonder huffed and leaned back into the chair uncomfortably. "Should even the odds with his...changes and all...he'll call me out sooner or later." Richard sighed and then ended up eye balling the clock's current time. "Wah! It's that late? I had better call it a day or Raven will put me into a coma..for another month..heh...* " The small laugh was truly out of concern for her involvement as well. Raven was knee deep in written works borrowed by Shoji and Greggory's cooperation with her case- she wanted to know about the rest of what her magics could do to not allow Roku any powers over the leader of her team. Yet Robin felt fine enough to beat Control Freak in a single day! Also, Jinx had sped through to give the Titans a heads up about the sister Titans East and it's recovery of the archer and Atlantean's memories. Her words were only towards the older members , as she still had an off feeling when standing near Robin for too long. That in itself was an insult to the Tamaranean teen , who proclaimed that her leader was very much better against the possessive monster the teens had battled. Yet Jinx ; like Raven, saw what many could not understand by eye and thought alone. He snort to that comment and thought about, something more pleasent than his own circumstances.

Bb for one, had gone to see if Tara was still on her vacation with the family Slade had left to take the near - graduate of Murakami High . She had even had time to see her brother as his alias Geoforce back in her original homeland . Beastboy had been sent snap shots of her by the country side , which made him feel included enough to show her a video of his new Griffon transformation. Things couldn't have seemed any better than a lasting friendship even across the sea..

Cyborg still kept in touch with Nina as another string of great news; who had her eyes on one day being..the one to cling to his arm. All instead of an imaginary Sarasim lightyears off! Her crush was just beginning as the android teen turned her 18th birthday a month later. She aged so quickly that Cy started to think he was out of luck- if she ever gave way to Astarte's height, he had to..make sure a crash and burn wasn't in the cards...Astarte was bold, pretty, but a fierce competitor that could leave the strongest in a full body cast and off her turf for good with one glance into her victim's very heart and soul.. a bit steep unless you had a height taller than the chariot queen and warrior archetype!

Robin hadn't heard Cyborg sneeze as he also shuddered by the thought of the mother deity's glare, and tried to recall the progress coming along for ..the cat and crew via the C.O.M. ..!

Ayane had her boss hog tied to start from a good distance in apologising for his unfair leave from the premises on such short notice. Though she still had Lori's memories in tact to guide her as a long distance guardian on call as well!..Shoji had gotten to chat about their aliases later upon than return to his squeaky clean office. Ayane had even had the renovators do a few fix ups to better the building's insulation for Tokyo's summer on the way.

The dog's stunt had been pardoned,. almost like magic overnight! It was too bizzarre to ask how he was always more spoiled by the great factions, than even Kayu or Greg combined by their titles! The con only said his secret was a mask over his life's work. Without his enemy to guide his initiative , the scientist would never have been born to help mankind from the shadows. Had his developements ever been understood earlier on, would the life of human knowledge in general...have been a step ahead? Magic was his philosophy towards progress with science as it's child. There was no way the two could part in a single lifetime.

Slade had not shown up except to contract with a killer breed of hounds in London, just to put bread on the table as he stayed away from the Titan's Interpol buddies - who had connections with , Catherine Daia on her golden throne . He scoffed countless times over the scorn she must have felt by his every involvement with her demon brother in not blood related sisters at all by the history, Wilson had dug up in the myth's extra pages much later that the sisterhood was by teor roles as high priestesses for their planes.. "Fiction novels carry fantasy fit for hopeless readers wanting to escape their realities. Full of too much , should have stayed short and sweet in my opinion." He tossed the remaining copy to a blazing fireplace to watch the pages collect into piles over piles of ash. Later into the mercenary's downtime, his eyes suddenly heard a low wail of a howling branch right before his private hideaway into the chilly night air outside of rural Yorkshire. He prefered his hunting grounds to not shoot back for a while until his fingers itched for a new risk. For now however..

The assassin thought nothing of the feeling and passed out,until the room filled with flapping pages of that...burned away relic? He had seen it crumble hours ago!Slade swat after the razor edged sheets as they ...collected to bind back into that hell of a tragic drama! He forced the gust to subside by seeking refuge behind the tall chair he'd dozed off into moments ago. The pages swam through the air with the fire place lapping in reverse, spitting back out the cinders until they had become whole again. Slade sweat, not by the sight before him, yet by the flames creating a warming atmosphere inside the single room. A quilt was shoved over his head until..the light had died , the wind was calm outside his window. The mercenary peeked out from under his protective layer to find...the fire had been put out. Yet at the same time, the book of the last volume to the Forgotten myth, sat opened by it's first page, completely blank of ink or ware! Slade rubbed his eye with his glass one still pounded by fog and smoot. He cleaned it carefully before walking up hesitantly towards the text resting on the faded rug. His eye saw something that would have threatened the hitman for hire in hiding to set the piece of trash to a rubble along with the hide out he'd painstakingly just come to recover . The words made his fists blood pressure skyrocket for a first time...

~To a brilliant chapter; dedicated to the muses of our tale. Our story is only beginning, may you find solice before your memories run dry. With a special thanks, to those that would strive upon breaking...R.N~

Roku Noburo existed as a figment of pure delusion, Slade realized. He was always looking for a thrilling way to end his dead weight series...

Even at the cost of the sanity of his readers, and those of his delilusions whom helped inspire that madness into a reality!...

The sweat reoccured after all, yet not by the chill of an evident fever, yet by the answer being so demented..that the crime lord had to retire, and sleep with a relic for the first time in many months since his encounter with the leach king of nightmares. A boogeyman of one's primordial fears brought to light. Slade shivered again and shut his eyes with the false one plucked out to rest inside it's case . "No one can watch their back from a shadow. Like a dog it exists to watch us until we ...yawn*...have no hours left..." He had never slept this sound even with the fears of a new take over still running clockwork as the first time the dragon had gazed through that iron mask.

The Titans had given their all for several months after the disposal of the shadow- which had kept true to not interfering once in any battles against Jump's crime rate. Beastboy vouched to fly up top a global tech industry's towering spire, when the notorious Red X had come from hiding, just to face the heroes . Just to ruffle Robin's feathers mostly as Raven had assumed they'd see the thief's old tricks back in action. "The coast is clear guys!" The teen had turned seventeen while holding the position as an official 'attendee' to the brand new heroes round the world. Each direction housed more super powered teens and occasionally adults as the crime fighters had discovered. Teen Rini had not stayed any other place after a short visit, accept to see to her mom's fighting style back in Japan for years to come. Her real line was as a princess that would have her own dimension to rule apparently. The sailor scouts were her truest teachers, so the California Titans had no need to forge with the heroine a new agreement. Evil was still left to fight , whether in Tokyo or in outer space..( Character was borrowed is a more grounded version of Chibi Usa from Sailor moon ; in Shadows and creatures , (Rini) had been tricked by Slade ( as his alias Will about the tween's age) by the dragon's use of the assassin's skills still considered of use for the master plan. Even after, Slade's adult form was contained as a young teen for two arcs! Yikes..Bad day for our cay villain! Now back up to the present! )

Cyborg shifted from his lookout post as well. Raven had set a trap for the boy wonder, Starfire was ready and on fire. If the plan fell short, either Bb or Cy would drop by without a moment too soon. The going was very good..yet, according to the transmission from the firm's security monitors, the thief ..had been practicing something that struck both empath and detective as...violelently, aggressive behavior.

He was fighting deadly, dirty as...

The last streak had given Raven her fill over the mission's sudden switch. Thankfully on top of her good fortune, Robin had left the briefing room during the alert , just when the message had turned into the guard's puddle of blood . Between the lines the mess made had formed...a language in written text! Her only issue was that it had not been a permanent tattoo once she and Cyborg had seen the dead man's body turn to ash. Ash...her eyes looked even when not from behind...

"Miissed!..Aand...Made you look!" The teen gawked and let out a shout with her dangerous energies out for the clown's repentence! The flashback had come too soon. She tossed up her fingers to spell. She ended up warning her leader inside the building far too late instead. "He's!-

The sky let out several wails from a shot being fired, no! An explosion!

"Head back to the roof, I'll meet you guys up there..!" The teen leader stood his stance as he talked in a low growl through the unit.

The item in his grip went dark as the teen turned to see that X was still playing baddie. This , however on his trail was not the same enemy . Yet thee arch nemesis of the teen inching from the shadowed over rooftop of his own accord. To scan the ground? No..the air was thick with tension here! Slade was still as silent as an undeniable hunter. Hsari could be his match...an equal by stealth alone...

The hero gulped back his frustration as the unit had been clamped to stay that way also. No response came to call as a lightening bolt flashed overhead. The teen was close to the skyline where sound hade trouble reaching his ears.

Far away from the noise except for the wheeling sirens of cop vehicles, the mercenary had no choice but to give away the last passage. "You didn't leave any links, any clues. Why are you here Slade?" Robin seemed desperate, maybe annoyed by that furious impatience; he really wanted to let go of...An enemy..Deathstroke was no more an obsession...

"I am not here by choice, at least, it was supposed to stay quiet all the way from Milan.." The teen was confused. "You look perplexed. A vacation was all I needed to finally forget. Looks as if our old friend X doesn't see things as 'water under the bridge.." Slade droned off lazily as his hand fell to his hip in defense. All but hidden he could send the boy straight to the pavement. The Titan gripped his unit with a huff to this male's superiority complex. Yet he knew it was pointless. He had to fight here, on the rooftops during a stake out. "Suit yourself." Slade was in his Deathstroke the Terminator garb from Batman's files in the cave. He had to hack the watchtower just to upload the data into his own laptop via link. Sattelite transfer was sloppy . The teen picked out his escrima sticks as they were now halved to suit his current fighting style. The shadow cast villain gone awol chuckled, Robin could hear that laugh..he had really not forgotten.

"I'll be generous and let you have the first hit." The man was..was he crazy? Did being possessed by a demon and not once but twice fry his brain cells ? Was he really telling...it was too easy to not remain reluctant,yet the hero was a fighter of just this sacrifice . He had to cast out this shroud of doubt...to take his enemies down.

"Raaahhh!*" The boy sprinted forth to barrel into the killer who'd steeled himself for the Titan's-

Wam!* His staff in his left hand was shot up into the air to bounce freely off towards the skytop' ledge. The teen ground his fist to lessen the serious rug burn it had endured by a single...he had been an animal! Why was-

"Haah!" The hero bounded away once his turn had been up. "Dazed and confused Robin?" Deathstroke taunted with his head cocked to the side, his arms behind his back. "Leave those useless things for missions, against weak criminals. Like the ones your friends are still hoping to lock up forever. .!" Another shock as Slade dove in to force the hero to release his grip on the other staff. "Escrima...sti!Aack!*" His correction was not needed. Slade's boot dug to leave the hero flat towards the roof's concrete. His face raged by that expression; the position of being sat on not only his worst memory to date!

The villain left the hero to move while the stick, was roughly bent with two hands, and crushed by less effort than...Cy could muster...Rain began to drip hard and steady over the skyline while the teen's bangs still felt long enough to halt his progress, even after another salon visit...

Slade laughed again, his own head teetering,.losing control of his thoughts and words of solitude...why had he not forced the brat to end his pact! Why was it pointless to explain without a shadow to guide them?

The teen struggled to stand with his back facing the drowning tears of another era on. His stomach lurched by a peculiar feeling he refused to give in to. Slade wasn't down yet, and neither was the Titan..  
"You see? I always win Robin. So , if you ever wish to beat your enemy ...maybe you shoul-

"Azarath Metrion Mortix Zinthos!" The heroine was actually a tag team from below the skyscraper the mercenary had cornered their friend against. Starfire rushed over to help her - now steady Titan - though only off duty to retain their privacy, who had been slammed rock solid into the structure. Her death sentence worn eyes slowly entered Slade's line of sight from the assassin's run in with the dark Azarathian . The goth's higher magics had become even more powerful; it was no wonder her restrain no longer held up in this fight. They were somewhat matched in speed,stamina...Slade knew her weakest link was losing that control. If she could just come closer, the criminal might be able to exploit those weaknesses, to gain another incentive down the road. His eye calmly gleamed behind the night cover as his duel, had been rudely interrupted. "Another day Robin." Death's words lead Raven to glare back, his intentions would drive the Titan to-

~Bingo.~ Slade's lone view shut away while the empath had to regain her composure..from giving the male a run for his money. Her thought had been taking his life-...

No! Acqquiring an army just as Trigon had done...That. Was not Slade. Her eyes shut out the voice tightly that askewed very reason! Her doubts were correct.

"Find the time to rest easy Titan. Yet know that I will never let your leader's progress slip in my absense for long.." He was smirking! That wasn't right! "You promised to give up that goal!" Raven edged her emotions to stow back away as a forcefield lit the space for her friend's protection instead. "Why are you ...trying to bring back the!-

The wave of an immense surge of pressure below the heroes' feet shot off to sound as a whirring motion. "Try to hide CRIMINAL!" Starfire spat and swished round to locate...nothing more than a ghost of his presense. "He jumped. It was stronger than X's tech though." Cyborg coughed as his face lit up inside the princess's unit by her belt. Her immediate reaction was as she float with the device, to see to her leader's condition. As well as their third in chief. "Did you follow Red X?" Robin exclaimed despite his painful arch from the head lock and brawl into the sky scraper's cement by his nemesis back in town. "Dude!" Bb popped up from behind to carry one object in his beak...

"Sorry, had my mouth full." The teen switched back to his normal self and spat out the ...paper?

"I think -

"You slobbered all over the evidence?Grass stain! You had better not let anything else happen to that scrap until we get back to-

"The scroll!" Robin gasped with eyes wide and...his head buzzed until memories replaced the chaos of his aching skull with his eyes! "Gah...Rae. ! What's..go..ing!" The empath knew what had to be done, at least for now as she left her leader in a deep calm with her magics. "Is he spazzing out? I thought he was...why are you...-

The scroll ; passed the unit's location on the other side , burst into light and ash. Ash as she could confirm now what was to be done. "In a few years, Robin isn't going to leave us for another reason." She whispered into the unit less and less into a grim murmmur. "He's going to join Slade. As his partner." The heroine Kori was nearly used to this already, yet the last battle, had not been for this long in any such way...

"Wait Raven!" Her friend's eyes were hidden beneath the robes of her desolate home world. "We will still have the time to-

"Who says...?..."Bb grunted and left to retire into Cy's T- Car with an air of frustration. "Why is it gonna happen anyway when we went through all of that crazy time trekking' to save...was it that lady who keeps wanting you to join!-

"No!" Raven shot up to growl into the mic towards the second Titans' commander. "It was..what I found that they missed! " Her unit was thrown into to the heroine goth's robes with a definite click of the link. "Starfire, bring Robin and let's ..." The rain was starting to return in far more a number than the brawl amid roof top shadows. "Yet..you are wrong! Our hero is STILL Robin!" Her eyes forced a chance to join the rain with it's weeping. Her own heart was fragile enough to become engulfed into an aching despair. "Just .." The empathetic teen grit her teeth and then, let it go. "We won't not fight before Slade gets his wish. " Her words felt foreign , unlike her own powerful tone that was deep as dead space.. Equally in meaning this new voice was...awkward. Her hopes were that it was not with a physical face or would wish to harm a living ally. Sleep would practically draw the lady into a seclusion long past dawn's light! Her eyes of violet answers were opened. Slade had the power himself to see her predictions. Her first real fight; yet it was to salvage the baffled leader of her team. She, Kori with Richard cradled in her soggy arms, and the heroes on the ground level, head home with X's message still crystal. The Titans would never stop begging for order to release their friend. To have his history to say it nothing more than a bad dream! If ever again Raven saw the crime lord offering a passage of his damned peace as a truce, her home would rally from the true powers of Azar in person.

The tag team runner flung by with her dying worth over the ledge of the twenty story. "Roko." The villain that had asked for an willing copy cat to steal from the thief's wardrobe, was even more unaware of these emotional urges - for the girl daemon in structure to topple through the air onto the flat's terrace . On a night sky dive into Hades - the space in time she could never hope to enter was evident against the teen daemon self's reddened cheeks. The breeze felt amazing up so high from the hustle and buzz of Earth's city life! She tugged off the mask with a soft snort and sneered unpleasantly with a pout, towards the compadre she'd given a helping hand out- only to be scourned by his criticism!.."Damn." The girl swished her dark head of hair with her unaged body beneath Masquerade's own uniform as the evenly lengthed strands her face. The night's city lighting gave thast red glow more power to improve herself- far more in control than the harpy Lil! She was still floating into dead space for all the brat cared! (To the future! Tried to drive away the harpy as Slade's assassin companion, yer had a lot oif back story stil lingering from her days as Roku's personal servant and demon merc.. Was then, Rokou's female double and counterself - once absolutely loyal as Roku's faithful asassin, as well as the prince's trainer. Or keeper with Rokou as her blood competition! )

"You wanted to make an entrance." Slade looked down to note the damaged ; roadways, street signs, two to three cop cars toppled in moments before the eldest Titan had blasted the officers and bystanders' vehicles to escape the blaze , bringing the crew to a safe location. Perfect timing though, it had only been thed empath and Tamaranean fighter after Deathstroke's reason. "Can you not stare as if I failed on the mark?" Her hands fell to her slender hips covered by that white duplication of X's suit, mirroring a traitor of X's mind by the negative vibe of ancient law. Such as yin/ yang to her ruling. Rokou was that Yang. She, the Yin of his very spirit... "Whenever I have make a few coppers scream 'mommy!' ! you seem to want to always blast my efforts out of the water! For a scientist's experiment gone right, you owe this chika a real thank you !" The bratty , prudent assassin crossed her arms to seem unfaze by his attempt of a studder. "What are my recomendations then? If you wouldn't mind claning up this crime scene before I finish a quick shower, then maybe you might earn some pointers by a proffesional . Sloppy landing by the way." She snarled under her breath and dove to the first floor to 'fix her mistake' ! He was wearing her to madness and Roko reeeally didn't care what monstrosity heard her bellow a groan- too loud to keep anyone around long as the dangerous teen cloaked her body to work privately without any distractions. Slade minded her manners and shut the sliding doors while the daemon gawked up, thinking this criminal's treatment was dully in need of a reworking as well!

The streets shone beautifully after eleven that night. Too ..many...hours! ...Roko had by far never felt this exhausted, embarressed , or humiliated by a brain and body altered, meta - mortal! Her fists pinched those pale cheeks with sweat dripping as if she...Well, without the prince's extra aura to manifest as her energy stream , the girl was anything but mortal herself. X was free. She had done a good deed by letting her body find an atomaton or android within a facility she'd recognised by the enemy's ensignia . Takahara...and Wayne enerprises still had a mountain of material to add along with proper alterations, yet these were by far close to perfection already. The teen propelled up by her cape's tail coat ;a bit flashy compared to Jay's daunting horror scene replica! Roko sped up to skyrocket to the killer's suite. Really ! Were any of these requests necessary? For shame!

The door was bolted shut by a ...key card slot? Was she?...A bit heavy on the angle, Roko brought her fist to pierce the glass. This was certainly just a temporary and 'stolen' post from a client of Wilson's .She sniffed by the thought. "Key cards and glass? What next ? Iron and plastic? I am not done with -

The male had peeved the girl yet again as the shower door right ahead cracked open slowly. Her head shot away to hide with her whole self behind a book case. Thankfully the man had two towels. Thankfully he could keep her far from a fist fight...damned luck! "Wait till I'm dressed-

"I'd only face you then anyway! Tell me when you're decent!" The girl shouted back and fled off to a workspace a bit further from the bathroom.

The male had taken his word into account well around the lady after the brief shock . "You did clear out the debris?" He followed in night ware; a large tee and his ...well, shorts. "I'm getting something to devour out in this city before...before coming back! I'll sleep with the rock doves if it'll erase wh-

"Silly girl." Slade shook his head with a towel drying some of his white hair from the shower water. "You didn't bother to knock. Though, that mess you made earlier looks much better than what the whole section of JUMP would have woken up to find." The prissy assassin frowned and head further off towards the ledge out through the damaged exit. Roko had to use sleep as an exscuse for wanting to eat her fill...it was after all still the only poor habit the dragon had left as her fate.

Armored boots pressed on to touch the railing of the terrace , the breeze was dying now. Her hair still fluttered around as if it clung to this side of the world...

"I..basically have you on speed dial." The girl salute her soldier , then hopped of the balcony falling into the sky again below. After all, the dead still walked as Roko had known for ages, that they could not bring her home to sleep in the arms of corpses, for she no longer had that world to return to. Otherwise, the time trap might have dragged her into the dragon's cell with the originally, convicted aspects. None were his alone, and Rokuro had desired his selves be freed at the price of the prince's servitude.. She smiled between the falling drift , then warped away by X's same Jumping tech manually, to make the whole night wash away in that single time to blink. After time,.after time, again and again, Roko remembered that she was built to fly. And down she toppled to land within a new area. Where her next meal stood unknowingly against the fangs of a wolf in the land of her crying kind. Hunt to kill, live and yet, to feed again!

The heroes leader had been up most of the night until late morning , this time trying to figure out what the mysterious digitalized card game meant. If Slade had not just been a figure lurking nearby...he had not shown himself in so close to a full year! Less than last time after Raven's birthday madness by her father's influence...

Robbin shut his eyes and smiled a little as the desk chair dipped back . "We made it this far.." He sighed and realized that it was true. R aven, Kori, Bb , Cy, and newly added Terra ; off the clock today in her college dorm somewhere eastward bound, as well..as some unexpected allies that had not forgotten the Titans' over all contributions in their homeworld. Far , far into the stratosphere the spirit world was possibly still into gossip- Though it had to have passed . The dragon was away for a very , very long sleep. Robin saw the clock ; even when a loud yawwn* was let to bellow from the young man's throat, he still had to decipher the clues before Cy came to drag the seventeen year old to breakfast / tuned to brunch by a tardy hero.

In a few months , the Teen Titan had found a lot of other techniques to design along with his current fighting skill. Batman had comein on the unit the week before after the leak online had found it's way to the cave's computer. Simply by a click Bruce had seen X, Beastboy, and Cyborg fist off on the streets of down town Jump- the business district where Wayne Tech was also located. A feeble yet valuable source had posted the fight tol a massive media website, location , date, even hours! The video had gotten a lot of 'likes' by the viewers. Yet Bruce wondered if it wasn't Red.

"If it wasn't the real Red X like Batman said.." The detective son grabbed his mouse and started up the buffering upload . "Then...-

Hair stuck out from the neck of where X's mask should have hidden the rest..."Wait.." Robin squinted into the blue screen and saw that...was not impossible!

"Roko.." He fell back into his seat. "Roko, is still...then Slade! " His heart raced as all of those nights in the tower. "She's still alive, then is Red...no." Rob shook his head and saw what was not the exact replica. It was...camoflauged over , it had another look? "Mask...She's just flaunting herself. She must have impersonated him pretty badly!"

The teen started to chuckle by how the girl even had heels to match the long locks to her wind strewn appearance. The hero wanted to think this another side to his false state, that this was impossible..That nothing would..

A knock on the door turned to an anxious smack in the face (comparatively speaking), turning the hero to answer the noisy visitor before his eyes shut from newly added fat circles, reducing his patience to wear thin while the noise became a gong in both ears up close!

"Oh..woah..." Bb saw the panda rings and tried not to speak before Raven or Kori hadn't the opportunity to break up an argument. "Robin." Raven was standing with both Starfire and her changeling team mate right beside each arm. "We have to talk." He searched their gazes and blinked before rubbing his sore lids. "Sure..I just have to finish up-  
"Don't make us wait. This is of utter importance and it includes all of the Titans-

"But Tara's in her college out of-

"She can be told in person later. This is something we have to take into effect. Robin, finish up, or wash up. Cyborg has us all meeting up in the briefing room." She swished her cloak to startle poor Bb into a jaguar. A fairly scared kitty instead became that of a warrior panther when the goth's eyes had turned steely . Her pale form moved quickly to attend to Cy's evidence on the next floor with the big cat plodding each foot ahea to join the empath.. Starfire was unable to leave before her heroic leader was given a reminder. A peck sent the teen to dress and ready away from his forboding area of obsession and memories over poor judgement. Against his friends and team mates. Against the fact that he wanted them to hold any part in playing detective.

The room was dark ; only a small amount of light helped bring the heroes to order , while Bb had gone from big catto vampire bat in seconds to manuevor in such a small cell underneath the original meeting spot. . "Cyborg." Robin came down into the threshold with Starfire floating close to her love also frowning. It was for an entirely separate reaon from what Dick had no clue over. She simply watched him confront the older Titan with unclouded eyes, still very puffy from not resting normally upon waking from..- "What is this all about? Raven just said to come to the briefing room, but you aren't there! So instead we are ...in the investgations-

"It was safe." Cy saw Raven faze through a wall and jumped before she'd let him speak up. "There was something Beastboy saw - what you won't remember from that rooftop fight." She saw the hero raise a brow and knew he didn't have-

"Yes..Slade came back to fight ..but.. there was another reason we ended up -

"You..." Her eyes were worrisome- he remembered, even when his mind was blocked? What had the dragon altered...?

"Robin.." Starfire spoke softly with a hand to the teen's shoulder. Her warm fingers tried to be coaxing, understandibly true to what she was about to tell her hero. "Your mind was erased by Raven about ever having seen Slade." His eyes widened a bit to face Star's saddened glance, then a swift stare back his older teammates. "Is it true?" He tried to stand tall to this invisible curse. "Is it true that I was supposed to forget? Then why do I remember the fight?" Robin was stricken with a vague enough deja vu to have slunk back into his dark dwellings without a second notice. Yet he stayed put. "It's true." Cyborg saw Raven gulp as she came clean .. "We, were told you'd no longer have to worry about any hidden agendas from Roku." She hated to even breathe his name, let alone remember his history...

"We fought somebody else too." Cy thought back to the brawl turned into a deadly game of tag on the streets of Jump's tech sector. "B and oy got as close to see, that it wasn't like X from the last few runs we fought."The teen leader felt his heart pump. They knew as well...that the criminal!-

"No way! It was a copy cat, I saw her hair and X doesn't wear crazy heels! That's gotta be an imposter!" Bb turned back to adjust quick enough to the lighting to speak his part. "I think it was someone we know. The one who impersonated Red was...Roko-

"That must be wrong!" Starfire exclaimed with a mid gasp. "The selfish aspect no longer can thrive without-

"But then ...why was it a fake suit?" Raven passed her eyes towards the loose lipped Titan lead. "Then he'd being bamboozled like the Titans!" Gar cried out with a shrill mention of how the real Red would take a clipping..

"Then should we not..we cannot report this yet." Starfire still had doubts as to whether X and Roko were still entertwined as host and contract holder. "He might not even recognise , that he is being bodily possessed.." Raven thought in her least anxious voice. "Then he has no conscious reasoning over his actions?" The Tamaran princess quesioned frantically while Robin was still sound of heart and mind for that moment. She could rest knowing he was safe. "We should see if Batman can contact Catwoman." Cyborg said finally to his leader still pacing the small space. "I will, he'll be glad to check in on the stray..." Raven frowned by this voluntary 'sure thing' and had lost the topic at hand...Why did Robin not have a clean slate of their battle with Slade on the skyscraper's roof that rainy night? Why was he so calm..no , he was back into his 'mode'. She deepened her concerned gaze and saw that the forgetful mention of the ...it had been lost. She knew Roku had his eye on her hero's future . As if leading him to bring up a point in his years where he could finally-

"Rae?" Bb waved his gloved palm in front of the dazed sorceress's violet eyes. She blinked with a small huff from that trigger. "Sorry. " It was all her shock would allow the heroine to muster. The green teen frowned and watched her from another angle, his head cocked uncomfortably to the side to see if she were alright. "Are you ok, Raven?" He seemed naiive as ever. She had nothing his efforts could affect onto her emotions for right now. "Then let's try to see if the thief can tell -

"Sorry you guys." Bb's ears perked up to listen to the empath's pardon, which was none of what he had expected her words to ever sound like. Apologetic. Somewhat fragile, a caution in her voice caught the heros ear most of all. "We have one more topic to switch from.."Gar relaxed his tense pause; as if holding his breath the whole few secinds flat. Raven was still a kill joy and voice of reason to the Titans. An immediate sigh of relief was unheard in the background as the witch began by redirecting towards, a touchier subject. Her eyes fell over to the rest while Robin remained unknowing of the one puzzle piece .

"There was something you would have known,even if you hadn't been in the fight.." Her lip would puff from all of the grumbling, biting and interogations without warning...

She raised her head to Robin this time. His face held a rememberance, as if reading her thoughts- as if interconnected through the bond..

"He had not left it, but there was a relic that more so , burned to cinders . Then if you recall after the fight, when you had...gone into -

"I...that was not .." The teen remembered the shock as a true trauma; selectively muffled by the dragon as well as Robin's battered mind no doubt. "The scroll...you said-

"That was the item that burst into ash." The empath explained with her features now showing between both frustration and a nervous breakdown she would never be granted . Thge last thought was pointless...The heroine Starfire was still trying to drag her leader and boy friend away from the accusations. He had to forget the dangerous fears that..

"Star?" Raven saw very clearly as the teen red head pulled her wordless team mate from the discussion, that she was not satisfied by the Titans' efforts. There was going to be a massive hell fire...or even a meltdown!

"These promises were again broken, yet why must those fingers point to our friend? We are not fighting that monster as before, however ...Robin has done a magnificent job in keeping the lizard creature-

"No ." Cyborg was sure the fearless boyh wonder had more to explain, yet his mouth ran dry around the princess . Cy attempted to ask to speed things along, and to quiet Raven's knashing jaw from merging into a large enough frown to ruin the day!..

"We have gotta tell you somethin' , Star knows enough. More than you get Rob. " He surely looked his leader in the eye. "Kori...? Don't you want, this is crazy ! " He spat with wide eyes forever masked by his shame. "We know you didn't give Slade a second thought." The tech wizard teen raised a brow witb arms crossed. "That is what you shouldn't be doin again. But Rae said it's not all you." The empath hung her head earlier, yet knew that secret was not safe! He coud hear it only once and still not understand how real this game was being played outside their knowing! Roku was plotting. Only he had a host. A host to bring him home at last, to give the dragon a chance to change the teen's path. It was not all smoke and mirrors. The prediction was because of Roku's control over Robin's will power.

"You..kinda aren't acting like you." Bb was unable to speak after he'd seen his leader Titan's reaction. Split between a series of doubt, defeat...a lingering disaster...wait..what?-

The green hero shook his head messily. ~What was that feeling? It was like being a chihuahua in the woods with wolves in the bushes...as if!-

"You have no idea what I'm even doing over...you think this is easy? Beastboy! Star, Cy! Raven..I can handle his

"Then don't let subliminal thoughts manifest into real world dangers!" The witch drove her friend to wake up from his hapless thinking. "We know what the ashes and those harmed by thast occurence symbolize." Robin was not able o hide his shame as his head lowered. "I won't let you guys get hurt! I promised!-

"And you promised the dragon you'd keep him from us. Congrats! This is the exact reason you should have wished him banished or...he's going to haunt only you! You won't be able to understand if I tell you how nightmares of Trigon's making or the hellish attempts to break free came to exactly the same type of influencng as the dragon!" She swat away the oldest Titan in the room's hand as her ranting grew to sower the room in the whole reality. "He was right. You ended up with the same philosophy as Rokuro ." The hero grit his fists and held back that anxiety - she was angry he ha-

"You sold off yourself to save us. The prince didtht,and in turn, his allies became cursed and imprisoned within the kingdom. You know better than anyone; I am telling you with a very , hard to hold tongue- do not try to act out . As a hero , you had reason to see Slade's actions as crossing the line,.ut made those sacrifices blow up in all of our faces! So then,don't go into that study and crowd yourself. I'm warning you to gather the control to on day punch that lizard had for using you and the Titans for entertainment purposes!" The Tamaran, Changeling, Cy, even Raven grew silent. "That's the truth. We were only supposed to finish the forbidden myth , with benefits befitting a soul stealer's return ." Her arms fell back down beneath the teen's cloak. "I'm...sorry..you have no magic, you cannot learn any since you are not a mortal trained to handle the spirit world's code of law.. This is just too dangerous. But with your consent, I can gather my allies in magic to free the cursed king. You don't want to live in that shadow." She pleaded this with somber eyes . "Just say that -

"I promised...No..." The hero then looked up to his team through a clouded vision. The sight was still full of fog. Was this how Rokuro had lived ? By order without a will? But Grayson still had his! He was stronger...this was to bury the issue . The prophecy still carried into the present as the Titan had no choice but to answer . If not insincere of Raven's demands!

"I have to face that shadow. "The leader shook his head softly. Gar shivered from an odd chill in his big bro Rob''s features. The younger Titan blinked upwards before rubbing his eyes. Once; it was just as he saw today; twice his eyes re opened ,the great ugly from the shackles still seemed to float- just as Bb shut them a third time. As if waking up from a nightmare in miliseconds!

He had forgotten however by his grumbling stomach and that entity's interest in erasing the ordeal. "Just let me check up on the -

"From time to time, I won't stop you." Robin had spoken clearly for the dark sorceress to calm her emotions. A little sighing helped though not entirely for the Titan's thoughts ; thoughts of a largely overlooked topic. He couldn't hide forever- the bratty detective had to stand his ground, or else the dragon would decide their future..as a parasite running the show! That, certainly had not calmed the witch down! "Will that be all he must do to prevent any, changes in the future as well?" Starfire asked a bit worriedly as the goth started to head out the door, with her team following behind out from from the invstigation's room. "That will be until an enchantment is found to unbind Robin from the influence. It's weak, so weak an invasion, that the kind now is more terrifying to me..than seeing the dragon walking among earth as a phantom in broad daylight.." The morpher gulped back and watched the teens part, In his mind,things would most definitely become rocky. With time, would they even out ; smooth as marble to slide across to their next destination?

"Wait up Cy! This place gives me the -

"Wah! Holy spider monkies that was nuts! Don't freak me!-

"Sorry Garfield." The one to tug the Titan from the tower's safe walls into the void of space time, was Aluehainyu of the Eternal realm council. At first, the yougest hero was startled. Floating inside a realm of ghostly objects and beings, was not fun enough to call lucky an experience . Yet Al looked sternly towards the image of his friends on the other side. Especially with an unoticed smirk to the empath of Azar. ~She has seen the symptoms.~ The child's mysterious self expression left Gar annoyed. He knew this wasn't a game just as she had. Why was everyone getting onto the Titans' case? ~Can I ask you something ? Did you know things were going to change like..well, how they are for us? Were you really ok with helping ? Ah! And..how's that cure for the 'prick' ? ~ He tried not to hide any thing before this child of another world order could find fault by by the quip. She had the power to shorten his lifespan by harrassment charges alone. The rank was going to worsen once Lady Aluhainyu took over for her Lord Destiny. She would never come down from her rooms again..what a lonely life. Bb's ears drooped a bit it as she nod . Her smile less troubling than the side glance towards the Teen Titan Raven earlier. ~I was given a new ability by the dog's..tampering. It is to see to this curse as a lost cause. It can no longer harm this Eternal madame, yet...there is one flawed example of cave- sciences of your world's degree.~ She frowned ~That has yet to improve your comrade's state. I will be monitoring the effects of this bargain; many of we of the spirit sanctions were wary, just as your sorceress companion.~ Raven was more powerful by this degree, of knowing that Robin was sufferingb while..they could only watch his damaged psyche worsen into...the future!

~Your leader will fight the madness as any other demon on his right arm. That would account for any immortal or mortal mindset. That is what most doctrs would say? I presume this lesson is to finish right-

"wh!-

The teen morpher blinked to find Cyborg still standingby the security screens. "Then..Rae is gonna be crazy balistic ..oh! Man, Bb! You just fell on the ground when I came back to...are you ok dude? You look leafy - green! Are you ok ?" He checked the weary Titan's pulse with a few presses to the boy's right wrist. "I'm..not sure...but Cy!" He woke up just in time; yet the words o her form, her embodiment of a living deity..it was all too fuzzy to recall. "Neve...er mind.." The hero shook his head wit a tiredgroan and sat up to head for the exit. "Was in the in interrogation's room...I think...? Why did I wake up in the main ?" Gar scratched his head pondering over gneiss memory that would not reappear. No matter how much of his consciousness was still the changeling's , it was never as he had felt. "Memory..was erased...dangitt!" B looked off towards the next room. The sun was drifting by as the water by the city bay lay placid. The shore was of a hushed sort of calm, his favorite kind since Terra had been by that same shore ...

With a sigh, he transformed into a greyhound. The quickest way was to sleep this mess away..yet the day would carry on. The Titans could always remain in the realm's loop. That must have had an effect on Raven. She was a nervous nelly and everything...

Bb then remembered one siuation his mind could connect the dots to. The serpentine critter holding firm to Robin? Was it a trick as the teens had discussed? Was..it watching...scanning and standing guard for it's keeper?!

"I have gotta see if Rob'll be ok.." He mumbled into his chest by a trot up to the elevator. "This is gonna be on my mind for way too many years! Better to talk it out now." Nodding as his sleek coated canine self , the greyhound Bb swiftly pressed on to at least drag Robin from his mindless obsession- if the guys were right..then he had to come out of that hole before the past swallowed the changeling's leader into it!

The heroes had taken the liberty of discussing, less pressing matters; such as chores and meal preparation , as wellas getting back on track with crimefighting from the main watch over Jump City. Starfir was much better with her cooking skill, ywt..lacked the earthling advantage when it cameto food and tools - not from the galactic 'Amazin'' of the alien teen's homelife. She was used to so many customs from their travels, yet so far from home..it felt lacking in a certain vibrancy and was a struggle for many who could not know the joys of a life with pleanty...she was one of the fortunate. All where the Titans had gone; the populace of each nation had a different view of 'being happy.'

A small sigh escapedc as the princess tugged out a classic cookbook from an earlier time. With a grit of her fists , the alien beauty decided. "If my future will be to nurture a bumgorf of my very own, I shall 'scratchily start ' without holding back my determination!" With a vigor of the lady's prominent race of a warrior class, Starfire did not regret learning and readjusting her old skills with something far better!

Her wrists could grip a cleaver as if a seu chef incarnate! Her eyes never left the time as the meal bubbled away in both sauce pan and pot.

"Next; the recipe says to bake at ...that is not very difficult at all! Most wonderful! " Her eyes brightened by the dish's attractive scents and color. Her eyes sparkle as son as the iron was hot- and oven heated to perfection for the meal to cook away! "This is more than my ability with...Tamaranean qurgg eggs, yet I believe in the recipe, as much as I must my creation!" She nod and watched timer, while the clock ticke away from the other side of the island . Kori's mind was full of those memories of her friends sitting together to this banquet; in which would paint a brilliant design across the times..her ownto cherish asx a part of the Teen Titans..

~This new technique is more than enough..I will on day cook for those I truly cherish..just as I have this evening..~Another sigh made the Titan suddenlylift up her head. "My wonderful , positively, amazing feeast!" Her nose sniffed to make for certain that the meat wasx only slightly overdone. By her quick sniffer, she had saved it from burning further by te cook time. Starfire did wonder though; was the book in need of an edit-

"Why? Why do I smell somethin-

Cyborg had popped his head in through the dfoor,with her dear leader Robin waltzing in from behind ; while Cy had spot the largest feast laid out...after all that crazy chaos! Star wasn't to be ilenced with her creativity. The smell ws immaculte! A good cook such as the soul food wiz. knew that she had a masterpiece of a setting...it was a kindness in every sense. With a cocky smile the two males helped lay out the table. They were late to start the stove, so this as really the last step. Kori blushed when Robin's arm had bumped her's . It had not led to any debates, just a smile of nervous apology...yet she wished he'd drag himself closer..They had been 'match made' by powerful fate carrying ...gods! It was to be in her mind as the bells would not stop ringing day and day out!

When Raven,Gar, and an in for the time Tara Markov had see her expression, a few snickers passed around. Too bluntly for the lrader of the well from full Titans. He snapped up his head and saw that these..smiles..it was not unkind at all?

"Em...Robin..?" Starfire drew far too easily intothis, her eyes half awake yet knowing. The sheen of her locks as a midsummers dream...was this a tra-

"We shall always be your best friends. " She assert dictated with a laugh. It was calming. This atmosphere he had missed horribly since the event led up to follow...what he could never truly understand...if greate things meant to hide away from those expectations, would he forget something as...nurturing as her heart? As their suport all this time?

"We pulled you out of mean deal with a crazed demon." The eldest hero smirked back. Wise as ever to point out. "So, did you finally feel at home? Star worked over a hot stove; she wanted to cheer us up with a real meal! Then you, boy blunder , had better tell her thanks - and don't run from her's!" He quicklg add with a finger in defense of Kori's iron will. Yet iron was only strong for a time before it weathered away. She had chosen Rob's spectators' propsal. He had to givve his consent and just come with the blows when the time came. "Star..you did this? Why didn't you ask for anyone to?-

Raven was cut off by the alien teen's nod . "I was very glad to have done so much for my friends..though, if the time..comes to return for instance..as my home planet's rule-

That had Richard up in a panic. He immediately flung towards the brave princess with his mask removed! "Rob! What are you doin'! She's no-

"is..that ..is that why you did this?" He scrambled through the question. "Is it because you are going back to Tamaran!?" A panic washed over his features as her's revealed a sorry sight of regret. "It was most unexpected. Galfore...was adament that I become the next Queen before my eighteen year on earth..I have spoken with my royal council folk, yet they are pressing matters due to Galfore's inability to go to war, or surround us with allies from other galaxies. They say he is unfit to rule. Yet I will not be swayed! I promised my dear gnorfka a fair treatment, that I would reprimand my very rude country men. They o not do in 'shooting calls' I am still royalty by lineage. Blackfire willnever rule due to her blood over ur family's line being..impure." She sounded troubled by the story. Her sister would never rule, yet Kori; according to her file, only had one missing sibling besides the notorious Komand'r ; a.k.a. Blackfire. Her younger brother was still not old enough, nor capable as his sisters. He after all had a weakness that Kori had not been inflicted with since a young age. Her parents were gone by their death alone, yet the famil still held respect from the citizens! It had been after all, her older sister's involvement with the enemy - just as Malchior's story of his destructive brother's jeolousy, she had a feeling it was quite similar.

"The Titans will follow." Richard stood and tried to bring her from the farewell setting . Bb clung to Robin's cape as he soon found the leader's desination..to have been somewhere, by the rooftop! "Star, why didn'tyou tell us about any of this? Don't you like it on earth..is it something, anything we can-

She shook her head and float towards the ledge. Yet her midflight made the princess deide to draw closer from the drop .she did not want her powers to dwain by an accidental goodbye..too soon..

"It was nothing to ..." She shook her skull to rephrase. "I did not want to make you all, my friends worry about me..It was rather sudden, yet he is in need of my assistance." Her eyes forced bc salty pools of an everflowing. waterfall. "Galfore was my caretaker when my parents had still been alive!...I did not want to leave my friends..we are ..sniff..always fighting 'as the onee'!" She then remembered that Arianna had given that mention. If her Robin were in there,hemightstill understand not so blindly that she -

"Then let us go too." It was a command. More so a way to keep the princess grounded, yet not her leader who might drift away! He would have to be patient! "They will not know my 'story's side' if I do not go to liberate Galfore.." She explained softly. "He needs to see that there is hope. I do not wish to dwell in my capital for more than a year,until the council knows the last line's demands." Her small smile returned to pull in the Titan still grounded. "What about the p..promise?!" The hero suddenly gasped. His heart starting to beat rapidly for her . "We promised that...Ava would be a family to us! Of course I haven't forgotten! I want you with me! Kori!...And if you go, we won't let it mean forever. You'll come home, so that I can tell you , how I truly...I love you Starfire!" Hw shoutedwith tears to his cheeks now. Her eyes stung as thatnght on the roof had , a year since this transformative journey. Her arms were held out as soon as that promise had been born anew. His eyes shone back without the mask- they were Robin's real feelings! He wntedher by his side,.as more than just a Titan!..

Bb slunk away as a beetle from Rob's cape tail. His eyes were rather moist as well. ~Star..is leaving for space!~ He sobbed even so then dripped off his nose into a tissue, thankfully not Raven's cloak as he had accidentally done in the past. To avoid any broken bones..

"Dudes!" Bb wrasped to seem quiet before his cover was blown, a whispering sound escaped those canine troubled jaws. "The love birds are at it again, but Kori...she's gotta go back to Tamaran!" He started to rush over to Raven, hereyes wide but a bit bothered by the message. "Has she ..then this fifty's..she was saying goodbye...When did you hear she'll be-

"Dunno yet..snniiiiff!* But..Rob practically is on his hands and knees saying mushy stuff! It's really kinda desperate..but I get the picture...Still Star is!-

"Then when she tells us on her own,we'll play the dummies till then,kay bud?" Cy coaxed the youngest as Tara knww goodbyes far too up. to talk some sense into her, well...unbecoming boy ..friend?..

"Beastboy!" She calle off to join the teens. Harpists was emtied by that mountain sized apetite. The alien princess might ask if they all wanted thirds. "Beastboy, you know goodbye isn't goin' to be forever? Robin still likes Kori, we all tgink she's a good friend. I want to tell her, evenifshegoes home that everything she did will never by forgotten. We have to stickthis out as a team!" She brought her handsto her hips and smiled, independant of her actions. Yet just as close to a true hero's belief. "We have to hope she'll make out ok. You knew I'd never forget. And look! I'm sitting with my friendseting an amazing feast! She's trying to show us that she cares more than you think. So don't clingto the past,she's only lightyears, not years off. She won't forget the Titans. I can swear to that anytime." Her thumbs up was a great motivator. for the green -age Titan. His ears and smile lifted. "Yeah..Tara, you are so right! Kori's gonna see us! We can all support her! She's a 'vet Titan' for life! Thanks!.." He grinned his goofy nervousness away with that emotion. "No prob. Just wait until the lovers come to call. I don't wanna know myself, but it's been obvious from the start." She smirked again and Raven couldn't help but roll her eyes . In a playful way. She knew this was temporary. Starfire would just iron out her country's quarrel and then the rest would, be history . Being an empath had it's perks. Emotions were oozing from her teammates. She always had reason to duck , intervene,or assert herself in this fashion when it came to monstertruck sized teen drama - moody demeanors were common after a fight, whether for better or..not so lucky...

"We should clear the table until they come back." She added from the side where the water of the bayline shore shone through glassy panels. "I'm cool with that. Bb, until the leader of this team gets it together, we can do a little spot cleaning. And don't worry about Starfire." She put in lastly. "Let us talk to straighten things out. She does care, I know it's just hard to say goodbye from experience.." The college age teen wandered off to where twighlight over Jump was just edging over the waterways. "My parents moved from Cali to Oregon. I am not too far by trip. But..come visit sometime this summer!" She said quickly as her eyes dart back towards the wide window panes overlooking the night life of the low area , by the pier included in those memories..before the Titans' day had even start. (The apprentice part one tt season one . Also when Will in this mini arc - Shadows and creatures- palled up with Rini through an accidental leap into the present of another time! I brought up her costume in vague detail, yet it's a short haired/ bob, pink hi- fang dress , with raiment and staff reconstruction. Old image from starting first arc . Think Elsie from; Animation/ manga- comic, The World God Only Knows and it'll make a vivid picture . I'm ending with this chapter to add...a big shocker! Keep reading on!)

"Yeah!" Gar perked up in seconds by her offer. "You won't think it'll a bad time?..Are you sure Te-

He had not expected a kiss to cool his jets from magma to lava rocks in a sauna. B's head spun as he gaped up to the equally overwhelmed, yet Tara composed herself just fine! With a switch,the teen was more bold- just as she had been when..

"Tara, Garfield! Remember it." He beamed back and miraculously Cy looked up to see his comm unit had alert of a private caller. "Would you

"Go ahead.." Raven was able to mutter as she too had seen more love &peace than he could bare..

He reched out but she had fade instantly through the wall. Stone had almost forgotten Malchior's pining, her annoyance..they had cared..and now.

"Sorry Cyborg.." Tara apologized when she'd seen and remembered the loss of their good friend and ally. "You guys told me about Malchior and all the terrible things that happened...I wasn't thinking.. " Cy shook his head and explained that Mal had been on the clock, as if an hourglass had only enough time for him to face his foe...he had defeated Kyrios, his older brother. In the way of Kyr's curse and commitment over the revenge of his own issues in the past, he had turned intoa monster. Malchior had become a dragon outside of Rorek's reach at long last as he had transformed intol a powerful dragon of light and mystique. Roku had won over a dead man as soon as Mal's curse had been lifted, yet it was the last shred of hope he had in order to remain by the Titans' side. He had saved them countless times over...and all she could do then..was watch the wizard of Knoll die into mist within a broken realm of illusion. Raven had been able to recover the old text of his summon. Malchior's tale ended. It no longer went into infinity, only oblivion... Inside the empath's domain, she cried for a fairytale brother in arms; a soldier and healer all in one. Someone she had never wished to trust by any means. After Rorek had been sealed the first time, the exiled had announced that his connection to dark plots within the kingdom of fae Knoll, was of the past. He had still shown signs of Rorek's influence throughout that trial. The Teen Titans had lost Richard ; though Roku had never explained why he'd lied about the wizard's real birth father..All along the heroes had believed that Roku the red lord was Malchior's parent. It was untrue and the hatred he must have felt tumbled inside the goth's mind. ~He fought..we still wouldn't trust him..I..always remained the one putting him down...I wasn't even able to say...goodbye..~ She remainedc curled up onto the maytress of herdwellings with the tower. The book of Malchior of Knoll's exploits,heroisms.. it was in her arms at long last...

~Was prince Rokuro always this way for princess Arianna..was Mal..like this for Ravenna...?.. Was I really who he cared for..~ Her eyes hurt. Her chest ached a little at the thought of a stand in..that wasn't how he had changed! He loved her...and now..he was gone forever..

A knock sounded from her door. It washer friends, but she had time to dry her eyes right now. Meditation came last as soon as those flowing torrents of tears had eased. Her heart returned to how the world would keep among this balance. If not chaos; whether by human or far more a threat was going to turn it's head towards earth, she would not let her home drown in flames as Azarath had long ago...Yet Raven recalled something odd within the spirit realms..

"Roku was more a ruler than a destroyer..he called his men in by force, coersion, even killing them or torture...why would all of those stories not sound like how we saw him..? The spirit saw the dragon as a monster..he...was almost human..-

Her eyes opened wide. "He was half mortal ...the ancient sumeria...he was half mortal by a cursed birth!..a real Demi god...!" Her eyes fell to the text of Malchior's farewell. "You were really in need of assistance..you fought a deity!.." She slapped her hand to her skull and sighed, letting air out slowly as she leaned back. "We were fighting a...oh...wow..." Somewhere Isis had to be chuckling deeply. Her in wait of a pupil was growing more aware of the presence among many creatures. Whether they existed to help or harm, she had yet to realize how very fantsasy - ridden human culture had become. They once invisioned monsters and deity- to give them a world outside of this one!..Her head throbbed over the debate as to how supernatural entertwined with the everyday and mundane. Sleep claimed the Titan's thoughts much earlier as her lids had started to droop. "I hope one day..they'll let me see you..even if the future in no closer ...yaawn..*..Than a dream.. ..a..dream..zz.."

Her heart was more than content with that agreement, that pact unto her own kind. Raven was always going to protect her friends; just as far as she knew, the fight for her team, was just about to spiral..into a brand new present..

The day came for Starfire to make the line connection to Galfore on Tamaran. He was sent early that morning for a decision to be made. Koriand'ar was also there with her friends via link. She had her seat beside the council as the head of her capital spoke loudly in the princess's native tongue. ~We are here to justify the honor, that Koriand'ar of our home planet Tamaran will be accepted as the last standing approval for the country's future.~ He read aloud from the podium of the highest place where no spying Gordanian could touch the Princess as well. ~The princess has only one remaining sibling in which she believes would be best decided to rule over the kingdom. Prince...Wild fire! Yet according to these records, your brother is missing or currently hiding from enemies of the royal line.~ The male Tamaran scholar read on further after his mention had been dismissed briefly. Galfore was betting on Wildfire's safety, yet he was clkind natured and weak ,unlike his sisters who had hearts yet heads planted as their first tools to rule many nations over. Why was she saying that Wildfire was fit to be it's central amount for protection? In hiding fear; fear to the warrior kin of Tamaran meant Rutha. Galfore however, did not object to Kori's idea just yet. He wanted to see as her friends from afar stood in awe. Would they allow this mystery prince to take charge of an entire planet?

~The last that I must ask of my brothers and sisters of Tamaran's thriving today, is will you allow me to make this decision. My brother is no longer away from our home. He has been watching Blackfire's movements until the day she had taken over our armies and capital by force . My sister will never harm our planet of Tamaran if Wildfire is given his chance to show all of us! ~ Galfore gasped when he'd heard of the prince having been found alive! ~Wildfire cannot fight-

~That is untrue old friend.~ Kori looked up as soon as the kingdom's wide doors had allowed in the guest of honor. The red headed knight flew overhead;while Tamaran's female majority swooned below, male Tamaranians' pointed and jumped up to see who had come in totrick their eyes from the widely going debate . ~My citizens! And my beloved Tamaran! By Xa'll we shall not succeed without working as a single might. I have been far from home.~ Wild fire started his speach with great details of hard training, his heart breaking almost over his eldest sister's engagement against her will, even the terrors faced during the aftermath of the kingdom's loss of their king and queen. He was strong by his build now. Even if Kori and he were only two years apart, she had no choice but to give him a round of applause for such a well written and planned address. The council even wept and explained that Prince Wildfire's trial period would still kept in place if the prince himself were not true to his word- then the crown would go over to Princess Starfire ; who had passed thast mark before with flying colors, and would take his title as the planet's queen to be. Hands down, it would be a long year for the Titans back on earth. Kori had gone more than once back to check on her brother's last moments concerning the official release of the coronation dates. It had taken months at a time to allow the ole' softie Galfore to let Starfire's friends attend the ceramony. Her heart lept higher than the moon and stars when he had approved the entry by a single signature to the guest list. Wildfire was proudly accepted as the newly instated, guiding force of planet Tamaran's long line.

Yet the fleeting emotions stilll were strong over those months. When all of the teens had thought Kori was going to leave them stranded, it had worked out in the end perfectly. Starfire still kept in touch with her brother to see about any issues with the exiled princess Blackfire. Though Glrglesckletchh was keeping her busy for the mean while a they talked of her treatment as the blob alien prince's bride!

The days turned from hours, into seasons,into years, into finally a day to expect the rest to fall gently into place. ...

The great thing about running the scene for the heroes, was stronger foes, better tactics, even new members from time to time! As the summers turned to wintery drifts of a quiant yester -year, the teens grew well over their mentor's limits,and from the protection of their own to form teenage bunches of the new generation in seperate cities. Cyborg took that role to heart with Beast boy- now Changeling, and Tara had gone off as a ...well, it was a bittersweet romance till the end!..

Starfire had taken on her own pair of wings from city to as a model for a very large agency. Dick still knew Gotham's busy drills from time and again. However, his heart was not set just yet on settling in as a family man..just yet..

Kori's proposal had come later in that year, going into May of the Titans' anniversary. He of course had only just had the same conclusion; ring in hand as his knees swept from seat to floor with an honesty she adored. Richard said he'd make his career; which had gone from valedictorian in college, to a place in somewhere between an undercover force member through Shoji's handyman skills with recruitment, into a stay at home, then possibly as a local policeman. So at least supper would be waiting while he had plenty of referrals on speed dial. She had believed it a fantastic thought and gave one week her trial to just think over the plan. Richard immediately transferred out. Yet before a single mission as Nightwing on the side was concerned, he still had those..run ins with deadly assassins. Especially one that refused to kill him there on the spot. He knew just what that entailed for a long while. Kori was in danger when the attacks from the Titans' fights grew ten times as ugly as a trip to the showers from beating Plasmus. It was death against a fate he wished never to occur. That wedding had happened barely under the radar for the couple's protection alone. The fact Koriand'r still held royal blood in her veins could indeed cause a stir if her life were lost under the Earth's security squad's aid. However, due to the presence of this old foe, Takahara did commit to supplying the swat overnight. He watched the hero in case the prophecy took hold without warning. He was twenty five while she was a year ahead by a few months. Height as far as the guests could see made Starfire look as an Amazonian warrior compared to the average adult build of Grayson beside the intergalactic beauty.

After a few calming weeks into their wedding ceramony, the couple met finally to the guardians' sure dismay- Ava Marie.

/Epilogue; Introduction To ; These New Years; Part Two!

In this timeline she had only her heritige as a three year old , instead of a thirteen /age pre - teen of the old Ava's self within Isis's throws. Isis had adjusted when Ava had successfully returned to drink in all the world from..nearly scratch. She only knew her new Mummy and Dad by her caretaker Isa Rothschild alone!

It took more out of Richard than that ,ever so once a son and daughter were added to the big, happy, heroic Titan's family setting. He revelled in the prideful feeling altogether however. Aiden and Anna were both to the alien princess's surprise, red headed with green eyes! Though Aiden had a gene with his that turned them to..more of an easy going hazel. Both tots lived with their big sister in a greater family than it had to take. Shoji and Bruce compete for the title several times a yer. Little Ava was more than over the moon once a last addition was was left to come a knocking. The two had been the first to see a new sister in that time. Dick was more or less thriving with Wayne Enterprises on the side without the rest guessing he had a new Robin to train out of breath.

The youngest was a different event. It had happened on one of Kori's trips for her work. It was supposed to be a side vacation as well to the spot were the Obon festval had taken place to the young miss's relief. There, in that city she was grounded by a new error... It had been pains by..something other than a lover's rendevue. It had been a feeling of fire in her heart and chest. In to see about the odd spell of an affliction was Shoji at the end of the hospital bed. Kori had not shown signs in that month, nor had she wanted in anyway to jepordize the rest to arrive. The children had joined to stay overseas. The last location was provided by the cat to keep tensions low, especially when Isis revealed her guise as Isa in that very room. "The child is blessed by a great deity. The phoenix has already to watch over your son Aiden; as Ava recalls only just." That had made the hero Nightwing act . He pestered the deity and guardians in numerous ways, until it all came flooding back one night up in bed from a dream unlike his everyday...  
/

"So.." The guardian Takahara sat opposite to the hero off the clock. Their food lay more so untouched as the afternoon turned into a final evening before poor Kori had, well, any assistance with the toddler crew back in the house. He had to hurry back so that Ava wouldn't use any tricks to worry his ...well..she was in this by her own commitment. He never wished to force onto his lover a series of struggles and misery. Like a trial, time would heal this atmosphere . Dick had to be certain that all of hos straining for a structured lifestyle would work out. Even after having lived previously with more trtoubles...especially as he was about to tell the cat unchanging - that Slade had recovered the oath's proper background. Something new brought the teen to meet the joe'd up fox hybrid in a restaurant outside of the area. It was a simple setting enough . Even if Japan had been alright, Dick missed being stationed in the heavier,crime ridden, urban areas of Gotham or ...even a largely dicrepid place such as Bludhaven. Shoji had warned the hero in case the dragon was still prying away the walls piece by piece. If that had not been the reason, Dick believed he had a job otherwise. The spy-guy antics could wait in until a call came through to bite down on DeathStroke the Terminator's trail. He savoured the day when he could pay the killer back for feeding his living life's ideals to a monster such as Roku. Thankfully over time the hero had learned how to deal with the 'shadow' of that king's mention . Robin had furthered away from his involvement by placing barrier sized blocks to mimic for his mind's safety and well being. Raven still had her doubts as Shoji did over the 'Bludhaven' recollection. Her words were plenty in time and rhyme with the cat's . 'Say no and stay away from that city.' It had been a mantra kept all of these years that had Grayson on his sturdy path, leading to Kori and their bundles of joy ...

"The last check on the deity Isis was unreal..but we only thought Aiden was going to become the one with powers...it turns out even Anna is touched by 'phoenix's magic' as well as Isa put it...Also, Ava is showing signs that she remembers her ability over ice. I don't want to let her feel as if we can't trust her powers, but she and Aiden are growing older. He might even shoot beams from his eyes like Starfire someday!" Takahara was not true to his past. It was in fact Ronnie he had once upon a time been head over heels for as an earthen mortal in guise. She had reaped his chance away yet they had had but one daughter to support the rumor alone. Her name was Alexia back then..He had told the heroes nothing further of that relationship in fear that it might cause unease. In a word, he'd wished thast it had not been withheld . His child was a big name elsewhere without a clue she had been severed from her broken parents' lives. Veronica had taken her due to vanish soon after.. The great owl mother's claws still latched to her shoulders to never let go until her demise by the by the blazing courtyards in Munich..

"She isn't ready yet to be told. You remember the prophecy in a sense , am I wrong?" Richard was careful to ask the dog his side first. He knew Verra still held a code in his world, even with his freetime granted by Lady Isis. "Yes, and she will in due time." Shoji lifted his fork to give in to a slightly repressed urge to wolf down his meal. It looked..cold and ready to be devoured while the vet Titan made the guardian incog wait..however long it took to have his reply.

"You are thinking of going Vee on that steak, don't lie!" The hero gulped back a chuckle by the sight in front; low and behold,the guardian was a genuine beastly glutton till the end of time !

The cat grinned back and rubbed his neck,a bit ashamed of the poor lack of manners for a handsome devil such as he!..

"Heh..sorry,.missed my fill back in the office. Ayane is back on her feet and no better than my superior from this point! She can dash across to the -..Sorry, wrong topic!" The cat was..seemingly unwell of his words. Dick gave a compassionate glance in thanks, then saw his time was losing reason to dawdle further from his original task. He had to say goodbye to Shoji who knew the dish of Mr. Grayson's could wait until another day. His last signal of caution was to report if either Ava, Aiden, or Anna's energies emerged from a young age. He warned also against leaving the tots without protection in public. As any parent to their children, Dick swore he'd keep his family safe .

After a smooth parting onto a train leaving the back roads of Takahara's stomping ground, Richard had arrived in time to sit and reflect; Kori and he had to discuss their longer than believed , past overdue, return to the states. The rail carried over into another town, then another as Dick felt the rattling sooth him into a dull cat - nap before long. All that meanwhile Grayson dreamed of seeing Star smile again. Even while they still had more trials along the road. He hoped that her patience would not leave broken hearts in their wake.

Into the city that afternoon, Kori had just put that newest addition from out of Japan's e.r Amy down for her nap; while Aiden was attended to by his big sister Ava. Anna was left lastly to entertain before her coos*had alert of a visitor by the door. The heroine in her day clothing rushed to see if her love had returned from his trip by railways. She had no idea that Shoji was still all ears over the prophecy soon coming to pass. For a few more years at least Star had taken a rest from both heroisms and her ideal career , to see to the rascals in her care. Richard ; even after all of the levels of maturing, he still kept secrets from her eyes, ears and ...yearning heart for her love to remain true. His work schedule's nights went as far until daybreak some days. How much clock punching would he carry on with to prove a point to his ..missed equal?  
She sighed a bit over the fact. Now Ava had cried up at night over flashbacks returning as nightmares of her past self. Both her parents wanted the child to grow up with her head in the cloudss a little, not under the covers to cower at her age! Three was a big number. Ava knew this as her forth year was nearing within months . She had even harbored the maturity of her other aged self ..it was difficult to fit in thanks to the dillusions of imaginary monsters in the closet. She had come to them at only three years old by Isis's intervention, her eyes had been shut to the reality well before understanding fully who she was to be reborn as. Why it had not been an earlier age, Kori was actually greatful. The Titan revelled in her child as a nurturing, strong minded individual who asked for protection only when her odds were stacked entirely. She was tough, stubborn as her daddy, but cute in her patterns, especially when trying to play the 'grown up.' The three youngsters had nearly fallen into blissful dreams, just until the doorbell rung out once more to wake the caretaker from her daydreams. As if that lady goddess knew there was need of a helper or...just companion..Dick was late. Ava had to rest up as well. They wou,d have to move back to the U.s eventually after the mess of paperwork was cleaned and prepped away. She shuffled off over to the sound by the door. Something wasn't right though. It had gone silent after the first few rings - which could count as normal. Yet it had start up again after a pause. More than one figure was present... when the heroine decided with a snap of her wrist towards the sound she did not hesitate with investigating the cause. To her dismay, a figure had appeared to startle the mother from her instinctual doubt. "Who is there?!" She forced back panic that was not supposed to boil over in such a way..This figure ..-

"Kori! Kori it's Dick!I just got drenched from the ride back. Taxi was in traffic the whole time. The train ride..is everything alright Kor? " His voice..her eyes prickled. The door swung open to leave the heroine falsely wronged. Roko.

"Ah!" Her wrist went to slam the door hard. The demoness's foot stopped the powerful shock as Aiden started to bawl in the next room. "Mama?" Her eyes never left the drenched character from the entrance, to their hall...those eyes could eliminate, but Ava would see...

"Don't worry sweetie! Please do not leave your room yet. I will let you know , just do not leave . I will tell you when it is alright to join me!" Her heated glare set itself over the daemon's smirk. She was listening with a interest that Starfire abhored by the intruder's devious nature altogether! "Yes mama, if you need me-

"I will tell you exactly when . See how long you can stay very quiet, now go back to bed alright my dear?..." She smiled off the devil's taunting snicker as the child decided what her mother knew was correct . Little Ava Marie let out a yawn in reply and walked back to her bedroom door. "Night..." Her eyes hung heavily as her feet shuffled and the door clicked freely to close. Roko cou,d not help but tease the poor child. She sniffed and tried to mimic the girl's cutest gestures. The red head became a walking torch with her growl still lethal as before.

~See you in the morning!~" The dark lidded monster sniveled as if further aggrevating the Tamaranean powerhouse to her knees. "We will take this out side ." Starfiee demanded with a snarl in her most intimidating tone of voice. "Let the babies nap. I will only have words as my weapons this evening." The heroic Titan understood with a nod. "Let us then, this way."

She pointed to the exit then set a button on the wall ; a cute device Takahara industries had collaborated with to protect children in tough situations. If the parent left to even brush their teeth,the monitor was to alert a contact even outside of the home- such as a neighbor with a matching reciever with the exact device, then they could rush right over by any stray time limits or by a mobile addition from Kori's wrist watch. If only it were as easy when holding conversations with a demon..

"Your neighbors are all ...mortal. no matter. I too have questions." The demon perched as a cat against the apartment balcony drop. "You are not welcome here, ever!" Kori shot by her eyes tyo deflect that sneer by her enemy's dismay. "It will not upset this relatively...might I speak please with Arianna?" The devilish self tried to seem amicable . The alien beauty shuddered off the red , piercing , monster's gaze . It gave too well to melt her resolve, just as soon as another gave the cue to arrive- Arianna flung her head forth to eye the enigmatic Masquerade from up close. "This is not your trade of trickery I feel, demon?" Ari asked cautiously of her offender. "Nope. I have something to say to you, about your hubb Grayson..So I do hope you'll let me pay the price later. Now, I must bring my fair share of warnings.." She dismissed the smile with a somber gaze to the floor. "Have you brought ill tidings? Whilst my charge be out of reach if you so neglect-

The daemon started to laugh with her fangs gleaming as brightly as her red orbs. The sheen resembled unshed tears as the princss almost pittied the trapped self before her fists, now lit well with a vengence. "Tell'st I " She said once more. "What warning have you come to bare?" The selfish aspect still walking by her android shell snidely replied. "Tiding..hmm..That may it be! Yet I bring you lessons to be well learnt of these actions..Your husband is untrue to the will you have born by his becoming. He is Nightwing as a newly bred vigilante , correct?" She raised her brow slightly as the princess nod in a studder . "You..are a spying sort?.." She had known their location by Takahra after her third..no! Second! It was in no shape or form a retirement from the hero business! "He is as of...twelve noon in Shinjuku with your estranged benefactor. My old client made a simple pass, if you had not forgotten?" The self eyed the tired and anxious mum from her true feelings. "He was..that is not so!" Kori emerged with a shut and wide open of her lids. "Slade ..no..you are most incorrect! Nor now should you ever haunt him! Why must your intentions remain! If you are not free, then become-

Another arrogant chuckle errupted into a bout of cackles from the daemon's lips. "Ha! You gloomy child! He has those still blood bound tainted here! Why else would the curse continue to wear away that oh so 'mighty armor' until it seeps? The children..! Those brats have a connection in time to Rokur-

"Flee this dwelling monster!" Arianna returned to block the shocking temptation this creature drew bye every damnable breath. "Leave. If you turn back to never return, my wrath shall evade shattering your husk into pieces! Never lay a hand into that veil! Begone!" With a reddened face and flaring , amber and emerald gaze , the princess did not hold her self from removing the pest from it's location- none the less, Slade was still coerced by the red , demonic, lizard tyrant!

The sniffle of the damned aspect of the king's and son's in feminine form by appearance looked more and more a grin. It later haunt the Titan's dreams as soon as nightfall had bridged over the sun. "Never come back.."The cretin was long gone by X's oldtrick from a replicated suit. It was true..the self had not aged from height or built in those many , dreadful years, since. Her eyes blurred then opened fully when she'd seen young Aiden crawlng from his crib. "Wah! My darling ! You must not do such things!" She rushed over by her flight accidentally, which shocked an irritable Ava who needed the toilet badly. "Ma..ma? You're flying!" She had never seen the parent by her given name and home lift off the ground before!..

"I must tell you about my heritage in the morning." The mother Tamaranean coddled her young son as she spoke those words. The first response from Anna had been to avoid her brother's squirming. Her toes and fingers culred up to avoid touching the baby blanket. She had been disturbed by the bout as well..

"Hush my bumgorf..Mommy has you..no one is going to have you..I am here..shh...shh..." Her time was up as soon as the home phone rang from the hall line. The Titan's reaction was to bring Ava to her lap. They sat together a while when the call had only been a ragged 'daddy dearest' from out of town. The inquisitive and groggy glint of her daughter's skepticism made the alien mother talk quickly. "Oh! All is very much ok in the home. I have no problem at all arranging for us to..you ..you talked to Shoji...he is well?" The line paused as the other spoke to answer from among crowded , busy intersections.

~ next train will be a while longer. Can you hold tight for me and hold down the fort too Ava?~ He chuckled when she'd noticed how observant her dad was! "Wow! How did you know I was...are you gonna come home soon papa?" She switched topics from moving at the speed of light like in the movies. Her eyes lit upwith a smile that he could feel from miles away. ~I will sweet heart. You will have all the sweet shop's best mochi annd? I was in Shinjuku! Did you have a request if I stay one more night? ~ He didn't want her hopes blown to bits by bargaining, yet Ava was a tough cookie. Thast meant kawaii central in the heart of!

"Ohh...Well...There was this reeally cute ribbon that my fwend had in pre kay! She said it was...It was white with daisies! I want one with snofwakes! That way in the summer I will be nice and cold! Nori taught me that spell in school! Wiil you find it in Tokyo?" The girl's papa smiled over his cell still a doting , idiot parent. It was impossible to run away now! A small smile and a wink to her heart , he then replied. ~I will have them show me the 'coolest ' ribbon for class. In the spring we ..well, we can discuss the rest before lunchtime tommorow, ok?~ He heard Ava giggle and jump from her mama's lap. Those silver locks of Reia's complexion still held true with the length in need of a trim. Her usual style was up in spiky pig tails. The two parents marveled by how a fear had grown into a promise . Richard whispered back into the speaker for Kori to keep a secret from their children. ~Tell me about the encounter later...Shoji was afraid for us. He's trying to arrange a flight back to California. Wait till then. We'll be alright.~ She sniffed and then ended the call with a goodnight to her lover.

Dick settled on finding out about the reciever of Shoji's 'kiddie life alert ' device and it's response. He had not been pleased when she'd told him later that night of his midday return of Roko's impersonation. The crooked self had an eye for this nonsense as if her last day were crawling nearer! After all, she was a damned cronie for her savior 'Deathstroke' in the shadows. Nothing but a demented criminal as of her new time on earth..

"It'll be ok Kori..Just, let me find out what Isis can say. We are going back to California in a few months at the latest. I already made the new block and complex our own. It's in the city but it's really close to a lot of hot spots. I 'll be stationed on weekends in the places they call me to. Some sundays I have off entirely! Isnt that great? Oh, the rest of those days is nearby in town. You can rest easy. We have friends in high places.." She hugged him tightly as her shoulders slouched in defeat. "I am most unwell over if we must add security measures..what will we do? There is so much to arrange for our bumgorf Ava! Her fourth birthday is a month away! We will be prepared to move , yet her schooling will no longer be here in Japan..I do not want her to feel lost..she is still very easy to-

"She's got a lot on her plate, but we won't let her down, not without a fight. Starfire...I love you and will not let anyone touch what we've built. All we've worked so hard to accomplish...I still had no idea Amy...they said her birthmark resembled a relic from an old myth. Amaterasu...the mirror in that story! That was interesting though.." Isis had also taken note over the small talk. Her eyes had never left the jet black hair and baby blue eyes of the newborn's. It terrified Richard when Kori had more courage than she let on . He was running off , and the criminal Roko had his voice down pat to imitate if he so dcided to their happy ending!... Starfire's eyes held the passion of his dear companion, and yet his friend was always to be Koriand'r of planet Tamaran.

/

More to come! New arc since this isss part one anyhow! Cannot believe the building up of this...I did enjoy the epilogue insert to the fullest! If you don't enjoy your work, enjoying the works of what you have are...less than enjoyment at all?...All ready -set for part two! A big shocker hits the heroes as their adult years, kids, and...strange abilities come into play! May become T or M...I have to make sure this is a safe cross -over fic! Till part two! The story continues! See ya then!


End file.
